Deception
by Bugsbunnyaloha
Summary: Deception or Love? It's a fine line that comes between friends. In the end, you decide.
1. Chapter 1

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Just a quick note before you begin. If you have read my stories in the past you know that I try to stay on track with the original characters but also add knew ones. In this case of Danny's family, if I have misrepresented a family member's age, marital status, etc., then I apologize, but I tried to stay true to character as possible. So with that said…thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 1

Steve folded down his laptop as the flight attendant stopped in front of his row. He nudged Danny with his elbow who was engrossed in a movie next to him, letting him know of her arrival.

They'd left Oahu early that morning, landing in LA first and then boarded their next flight to New Jersey. Danny was headed home on a much needed vacation and to spend Christmas with the William's clan.

Steve still wasn't sure at what precise moment that he had agreed to come with him, but the next thing he knew they were on a flight heading east.

Once airborne, he now felt the excitement of a real vacation, never having been to New York, let alone Jersey, which Danny assured him was a better place. He was looking forward to seeing all the places that he'd read about and seen pictures of. For once in his life he was going to play tourist instead of living amongst them.

"Do you have Longboard?" Steve asked the flight attendant as she set a napkin and a small bag of pretzels down on the tray table in front of him.

Danny huffed, "We're flying somewhere over Colorado headed in the opposite direction of a Longboard," he reminded him as she reached across Steve and set the same items on his tray table. "Get off the island and try something different."

Steve sighed and looked up at her again, ignoring the suggestion. "Do you have Longboard?"

She smiled, reaching inside the cart she was pushing and brought out a Longboard, displaying it as if it were a bottle of fine wine. "Yes sir we do."

Steve smiled back, looking at her nametag. "Thank you very much, Teresa. I'll have that."

"Would you like a glass?" She popped the top off for him, setting it down on the tray.

"No thank you."

"And for you, Sir?" she asked Danny.

Steve looked over at him, "Mai Tai?"

"Shut up. I'll take a Heineken, please."

"Could you put an umbrella in that?" Steve asked, chucking over his joke as he took a drink of his beer. He glanced up at Teresa who was doing her best not to smile over it as well.

"You gentlemen are from Hawaii I take it?" Teresa asked, opening Danny's beer.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve replied. "Have you ever been?"

"Yes, quite a few times. I love it there."

"Everyone does," Danny moaned, taking the beer from her.

"You'll have to excuse my partner," Steve said, using a gangster tone. "He's a Jersey boy,"

Teresa couldn't help but laugh over the wording "I love the east coast as well. I saw on the manifest that we had two off duty police officers traveling with us today."

Danny raised his right hand, "Guilty."

"Well it just so happens that today is off duty officer day. Free beers to all who apply."

"Thank you Teresa," Steve smiled up at her. "If you are ever in Honolulu again, I know a couple of nice places that have free off duty flight attendant drinks too."

She bit her bottom lip. "I'll have to keep that in mind officer." She smiled at him once more before moving on.

"Please do," he replied, glancing around the back of his chair as she made her way down the isle. He sat back with a pleased grin, noticing the stare coming from the seat next to him. He glanced over at Danny, "What?"

He shook his head at him.

"What?" he repeated, looking over his shoulder at her again. "You don't think that was worth the attempt?" He didn't care what Danny thought; Teresa was pretty, there was no argument in that. "You want me to see if she has a flight attendant friend for you?" he teased him.

Danny laughed over that. "Is that what this trip is going to be about, you hitting on everything that moves."

"I don't hit on everything that moves," Steve replied annoyingly. "Is that what this vacation is going to be about, you nagging me every five seconds like home, because if it is, I'm heading back to Longboard land as soon as we touch down."

Danny braced his feet on the floor and pushed himself back into the seat, letting out a low moan as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about this trip."

Steve reached over and slapped him a couple of times on the knee, "Relax Buddy, it's going to be fine. Reunions are only scary the first five minutes, after that its like going back in time and jumping in where you left off years before. You should focus on the fact that you're going home for Christmas. That's what this trip is about isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Besides, this girl you're so anxious about seeing might have changed over the years, who knows, you might be getting all nervous and tense over someone that's grown hair out of her ears and didn't age as gracefully as yourself."

Danny chuckled, "I doubt that. She was stunning back in high school and I'm pretty sure she's held up. I saw a picture a couple of years ago, believe me, she's held up. She's still has long blond hair and a fantastic body."

"Well, there you go," Steve couldn't help but tease him some more, "I guess you should be scared shitless then."

Danny looked over at him with a scowl, "Shut…up!"

Steve took another drink of his beer. "Unlike you, I'm really looking forward to this trip. How cold do you think it will be when we land?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, twenty-five, maybe thirty degrees. I talked to my Dad yesterday and he said it was snowing. They already have about two feet on the ground, AND," he glanced over at him, "I am really looking forward to this trip. It's been four years since I've been home for Christmas. That's the reason I'm going," he pointed out adamantly.

"Ok, but I'm pretty sure you purchased that ticket five seconds after you heard she was hoping to seeing you at your parent's Christmas party this year."

Danny couldn't conceal the smile over the truth in that statement. "Yeah, yeah, alright, I'll give you that. But I am looking forward to a nice old fashioned William's Christmas." He sighed heavily, feeling the absence of his daughter. "Gracie should be here too."

Steve sighed as well, feeling that vacancy almost as much as Danny was. "That was kind of a raw deal."

"Don't even get me started," he replied with a low growl. "Rachel could have stepped in and forced a hand on that, but she didn't. I don't care if they had this trip to Japan planned for over a year, how often do I get home for the holidays? Gracie should be sitting next to us."

Steve didn't argue this subject, agreeing with him to an extent, but he could also see Rachel's point of view that it was her year to have Gracie and if Danny wanted to have a Jersey Christmas with her, then he should have made it happen in the previous years. But he wasn't about to bring that up. It was none of his business and if he had to choose a side, it was Danny's of course. But in the end, they were both missing the presence of Gracie.

"Next year," Steve replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey," Steve said, tapping his bottle of beer against Danny's, "we've got three weeks off and are wayyyy out reach of dispatch. Let's enjoy the freedom while we got it."

Danny grinned, "Merry Christmas," he replied happily as they both drank to that toast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve leaned over, looking out the windshield of Danny's Mom's SUV so he could get a full view of the Empire State building as they passed downtown on the nearby freeway. "I can't believe how tall that it is."

"We should stop and take you up to the top," Clara suggested.

"No!" Danny chimed in from the backseat, allowing Steve to ride shotgun so he could view the city better. "It's freezing out there, plus the wait is like an hour long if not more."

"You've been there several times," she scolded him, "Steven never has. That's why he came here." She glanced over at him. "It's beautiful up there this time of year with all the Christmas lights everywhere."

"Fine," Danny caved, "You two go and have a fabulous New York minute and I'll take a cab home."

"Never mind, Clara," Steve said. "I've got three weeks, plenty of time to see it." He looked over his shoulder at Danny. "Alone!"

"Speaking of that," she said, looking over at Steve and then at her son in the back seat, "how in the world did both of you manage a three week trip away from work at the same time, and during Christmas?"

Steve shifted his body, smiling at Danny in the back, getting the same victorious grin in return.

"Because you raised a smart kid, Mom."

"Brilliants more like it," Steve agreed.

They both laughed.

"What did you do, Daniel Williams?"

"Nothing! I just reminded them that neither one of us had taken any vacation time in the past two years and that we were getting close to being maxed out. So they should either pay it out in cash or allow us to take some of it. And since no government agency likes parting with cash, we got three weeks vacation granted."

Steve raised his hand over the back of the seat as Danny reached up and bumped fists with him. "Smart kid you raised there, Clara" he smiled over at Danny's mom.

"Handsome too," she added, smiling at him in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you, Mommy," he replied happily. "It's good to be home."

"I'm so happy you're here," she said, glancing over at Steve as she reached over gently patting his leg. "We're glad you are here too."

"Thank you, Mommy," he replied, imitating Danny's childlike voice.

"Settle down up there," Danny scolded him. "It's Clara to you. I'll share my vacation but that's as far as it goes. I'm greedy when it comes to my Mom. She spoils us kids rotten and we're too old for another sibling."

"Speak for yourself," she replied to Danny and winked over at Steve. "I always wanted five kids. It's never too late."

Steve smiled and looked around the corner of his seat at Danny, grinning even wider. "Hey Bro."

"Shut up," Danny chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the driveway of Danny's parent's home.

Steve looked out the windshield at the two-story brick house that had a blanket of snow on the roof and fresh powder that was piled up in the flower baskets beneath the second story windows. A cloud of grey smoke that was coming out of the chimney topped off the iconic image of the all-American home. He opened the car door and was hit by a cool, crisp chill that made him shiver as he zipped up his red parka jacket.

Danny was already out walking to the back of the SUV to retrieve their luggage. "Hey," he said to Steve, glancing around the back of the car at him as he stared up at the structure. "If you're going to be a part of this family, then the hospitality ceases to exist. Come get your suitcase."

The driveway was cleared of snow and the recent layer of salt crunched beneath their feet.

Steve walked backward a couple of steps before turning and meeting him around the back.

"Is this the house you grew up in?" he asked, pulling out his suitcase and setting it on the ground and then reaching in for the carry on.

"Yes, why?"

Steve grinned, "I like it. It reminds me of something Norman Rockwell would paint. Do you put up Christmas lights?"

"Every year." Danny smiled proudly over Steve's admiration of the place he called home. "Matty, me and my Dad were in charge of the outside and my mom and sisters were in charge of the inside and decorating the tree."

"Do you buy one off a lot or cut one down?" he asked curiously, never having been a part of a real traditional Christmas before.

Danny scoffed, repeating that question. "Buy one off a lot?! That's taboo in this part of the country. We make fun of people who buy one off a lot. My mom makes a big batch of hot chocolate and we all go together over to Regis Farms and the girls hunt down the best one while the guys warm up with some spiked hot chocolate and then cut it down."

Steve picked up his carry on and pulled out the handle of his larger suitcase, following Danny toward the house. "You go as a family?"

"Yes. It used to be just the six of us…when Matty was alive." He felt that all too familiar pain over that loss. Even though it had been five years, his brother's absence at family events was still the hardest part of it. "With my sister's getting married their husbands now come and of course the kids."

Steve understood all too well their loss over hearing Matt's name. Not only had he lived through the loss of both of his parents but unfortunately he'd also had a front row seat at Danny's brother's death. He knew he was welcome there for Christmas but wasn't sure how far that hospitality went when it came to traditional family events. "You must be looking forward to going and cutting one down?"

"It is pretty fun. We have some good laughs."

"Do you think they'd mind if I came along? I've never done that before."

Danny stopped and turned to him, a little taken back by not only the question, but also the eagerness in which it was asked, as if he were holding his breath for a 'yes'.

"Of course you can go. You can even cut it down if you want."

Steve's enthusiasm grew over that. "Seriously?! You don't think your Dad or brother-in-laws would mind?"

Danny almost laughed over that question. Doing the actual cutting down of the tree was a chore none of them wanted and it was decided by a quick game of drawing the shortest straw. He was pretty sure that if Steve wanted to do the honors that none of them would stand in his way.

"I'm pretty sure they would be ok with that."

Steve smiled brightly, "That would be awesome!" He continued to follow him up to the house with a wide grin, anticipating that day.

Danny chuckled over his eagerness; pretty sure his dad and brother in laws, Pete and Stan, were going to be just as thrilled over his enthusiasm.

"Danny!"

They both looked up, seeing his sister Kelly come running out of the house through the garage toward them.

She made her way down the driveway careful not to slip on any ice that had built up since the neighbor boy had shoveled the new snow off the day before. She waved and cheered his name one more time before jumping into his open arms.

"I'm so excited that you're here! This is going to be the best Christmas!" She squeezed him tightly as she received the same.

"How's my favorite little sister?" he said happily, bending backwards, lifting her off the ground as she squealed with laughter.

Steve smiled at the display, not used to seeing Danny so playful.

"Steve, this is my spunky little sister Kelly." He set her down and motioned to him, "Kelly, this is my partner, Steve."

"Hi Kelly, it's nice to meet you. I thought you'd be walking on water the way your brother brags about you."

She chuckled over that, giving Danny a playful slap in the arm. She forwent Steve's out stretched hand and reached up and gave him a hug, something he wasn't expecting. "Hi, Steve, welcome to Jersey. Merry Christmas."

Two young boys appeared from around the side of the house, dressed for playing outside in the snow.

"Uncle Danny!" they both shouted.

"Wow!" Danny said taking a step back as they came running toward him. "Look how big you two have gotten!"

Carter, the oldest of the two who was ten stopped just before him, but Benjamin who was six didn't and slammed in to his body. "Hi Uncle Danny," he said happily, hugging him.

"How you doing buddy," he said to the young boy, hugging him back. He glanced over at Carter holding his arm out. "What? Got too big to give you're old Uncle a hug after he traveled five thousand miles to see you? Get over here?" he said in a gangster voice.

Carter smiled and rolled his eyes, going to him and putting his arms around Danny's chest.

"That's more like it." He put a hand on each one of the boy's heads and turned them toward Steve. "Guys, this is Steve."

Steve put his hand out to Carter first, "Hey Carter, nice to meet ya."

"Hi," he replied, accepting the gesture. "Are you Uncle Danny's police partner?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

Steve turned to Benjamin next, "Hi Benjamin."

"Hi," he responded accepting the handshake. "Are you spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's too?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Santa comes to Grandma and Grandpa's even though no kids live here." He said it matter of factly, as if that news was a vital piece of information that he felt Steve needed to know.

"He does?" Steve replied with a sigh, wiping his hand across his forehead, "Whew, I'm so glad to hear that. I was afraid he wouldn't find me since I wasn't home. Thank you Benjamin for letting me know that."

He looked up at the others proud of himself and then back at Steve, "You're welcome. We're making a snow fort," he blurted out. "Do you and Uncle Danny want to come and play?"

Danny put a hand on his head, "We will in a little bit buddy. You guys go ahead. We want to say hi to everyone first, ok?"

"Ok," he replied as a six year old would. They both turned and ran toward the side of the house again.

"Danny!"

They heard another shout as his other sister Bridgette came down the driveway, mirroring her sister's action of not slipping on any ice. "Oh my God!" she screamed, and then stopped right in front of him, punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You little shit, look at how fricking tan you are! I hate you," she grinned, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back, "You know hitting a cop is a federal offense. I have the authority to defend myself."

She let go of him and stepped back, raising an eyebrow. "You want to go little brother." She playfully shoved him. "I can still whip your butt."

"Nah," he shook his head and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "That could be humiliating in front of Steve."

"For her or for YOU?" Steve chimed in.

Bridgette and Kelly both laughed.

"I like him," Bridgette said going toward him. "You are welcome here anytime."

Danny raised his hands in defeat, rolling his eyes, "Bridgette this is Steve. Steve this is my big sister Bridgette, who terrorized me as a child and who I admit, that I'm still a little frightened of." He focused on his sister, "Bridgette, Steve terrorizes me on a regular basis so I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"Nice to meet you, Bridgette." He greeted her with another extended hand but as with Kelly, it was declined as she hugged him.

"No one shakes hands in the Williams family, Steve, except when you make a bet."

They each grabbed a handle of one of Danny's suitcases and began pulling them up the driveway cupping their other hand around his arm, walking with him in the middle. The resemblance between them was uncanny. Steve could easily see the similarity in the three of them as they walked and chatted. Bridgette was the tallest, but only by an inch while Kelly was shorter than both of them by at least three inches. They all had the same blond hair but Danny's was slightly lighter due to his island life in the sun, but it was their facial features and the way they moved that was the most similar. They were brothers and sisters; no one could argue that.

Kelly looked over her shoulder at him, "Come on, Steve. Don't be shy. You better learn to keep up in the next couple of weeks or A, you will get left behind, and B, you will starve at dinner time."

Danny looked back at him and grinned. "Come on, Partner. She's right about both A and B. This is your home for the next three weeks. Treat it that way."

He followed them up the driveway. "I'm coming." He glanced up at the two-story house once again but this time he didn't see just a nice structure, he saw a home, pleased that he had come along on the trip.

Eddie, Danny's father greeted them as they came inside the garage. He hugged his son tightly and then stretched his hand out to Steve; shaking his firmly while his other arm went over his shoulder, "Welcome home boys!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve sat back in his chair at the table just having finished dinner. They were all laughing over the story Bridgette had told of how she had found Danny drunk and passed out in the front yard the night of his high school graduation.

"I would pay a thousand dollars for a picture of that," Steve declared.

"Unfortunately I don't have a picture." She tapped her head and smiled over at her brother, "but it's locked away in here for life. Just the sight of you sprawled out on your back was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"I still owe you big time for not telling Mom and Dad that night."

"I would have whipped your butt," his mother said. "I can't believe ole' Mrs. Davenport across the street didn't see you and rat you out. She filled my ears enough over the years with her ridiculous grievances over you kids, that scene would have made her day."

"Oh man," Danny replied, sitting back in his chair. "What ever happened to her?"

"She passed away a few years ago."

"Geez, I bet the neighborhood came out in groves for that funeral," he replied sarcastically.

"We sent flowers."

Kelly rested her arms on the table, looking over at her brother. "Hey, Isn't your graduation the night that Maggie Waters wrecked her family's Mustang?"

Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Bridgette pointed an accusing finger at him. "More like you wrecked it and she took the blame."

"What?!" both of his parents yelled out in shock.

"Oh, this is getting good," Steve grinned, sitting back and crossing his arms, waiting for the next ball to drop. He followed everyone else's eyes as they looked over at Danny.

"I…" he stammered. "It wasn't all that damaged. I swerved to miss a dog that ran out in the street."

Bridgette instantly called him out on his story. "You are so full of crap! Maggie told me a couple of years ago that she leaned over while you were driving and tried to kiss you and you got all freaked out and swerved and hit a stop sign pole."

The whole table busted up.

Steve laid his head back laughing, clapping his hands as if applauding that story that would sustain his pleasure for years to come.

Danny ran his hands down his face, trying not to laugh. "I can't believe she told you that. She swore she would never tell anyone." He felt a smack in the back of his head from his father.

"I can't believe you didn't man up and take the blame for wrecking that car."

"I wanted too! I swear to god, but Maggie insisted on saying it was her fault because she thought she had caused it. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen."

"She got in so much trouble for that."

"And I blew my chances with her that night. That's why I got so drunk. I was seriously depressed."

"She's still coming to the Christmas party you know," Kelly informed him.

"Oh believe me," Steve jumped in, "he knows."

"Ohhhh," Bridgette teased, "do we still have a crush on Maggie?"

"I'm thirty five years old. I don't have crushes."

"She's a nurse now over at Belleview. She makes a ton of money. You could be a kept man."

"There you go, Buddy," Steve said, "every man's dream."

"Will you all just shut up about Maggie," Danny blasted them.

Kelly got up from the table, picking up her empty plate and Steve's as well " _Danny and Maggie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_."

"I'll tell you what," he informed all of them, "if she tries to kiss me this time, there is no way I'm crashing and burning."

"You go Maverick," Steve replied, referring to the movie _Top Gun,_ as he held his hand up for a high five. "Goose has got your back."

Danny leaned across the table and slapped it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came down the stairs the next morning smelling coffee. It was the aroma seeping into his room that woke him up, but it was the shock that it was 10:00 am that actually got him out of bed. The six-hour time difference was going to be hard to get used to.

"Good morning," he said to Clara as he came in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she replied with a pleasant smile. "Coffee?"

"Please," he practically begged, as if that was a life necessity at the moment.

"I thought for sure you'd sleep in for at least another hour. The time difference is hard isn't it?"

"Brutal is more like it. I can't sleep though knowing its ten o'clock," he chuckled, "I just can't do it."

She slid the cup over to him and set down a quart of half and half. "It's that disciplined side of you," she gently tapped his hand with a smile, "just remember you're on vacation though. _R and R_. Rest and relaxation."

He liked the sound of that.

"Can I make you something to eat?" she asked.

"No, that's ok."

"I cook every morning so it's not a chore if that's what you're thinking."

He poured a small amount of cream in his coffee, "I'm already taking up space in your house I think that's as far as the hospitality goes. I can make something or go out if I get hungry."

"Steven!" she said with her hands on her hips. "First off, you are NOT taking up space in this house. You are a guest and as close to family as it gets. I'm offering to make you something because I have the time and because I enjoy cooking, but if you are not a breakfast eater and prefer to eat later then so be it," she waved a finger at him, "but if I hear that you went out to get something to eat instead of rifling through the fridge or freezer then I really am going to be angry. Do you hear me?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am, loud and clear."

"Now, can I make you something to eat?"

"Yes, please," he replied obediently.

"What would you like, eggs?"

"I don't care whatever you…" he began when he got the stern look again, catching himself. "I like eggs, scrambled."

"Ok," she smiled, "now we are on the right track." She walked toward the fridge. "And since you're a man I'm assuming you LOVE bacon."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, taking a sip of his hot coffee.

She peeled off some bacon and set it in the pan she had used earlier in the day. "So how are things going in Hawaii? How's my beautiful granddaughter?"

"She's great! And yes, beautiful is an understatement. She's getting prettier everyday, which I believe is a curse for your poor son." He couldn't help but laugh over that. She did as well.

"Last time I was there he was in a frenzy over trying to keep her at bay. I tried to tell him the more he sits on her the more she's going to fight. He needs to let up and understand that she's growing up and just trying to feel out some independence." She looked over her shoulder at him. "He will always be Danno to her he just doesn't feel it right now."

"I know. I agree with everything you are saying but when you're the one going through it at the moment, it's terrifying. At least it is for him."

She heard concern as well as a slight defensive tone in his voice. "I take it you two discuss this?"

"Oh yeah. I let him vent out his frustrations on me but I learned to keep my mouth shut unless I'm pretty sure whatever his latest argument is with her in my opinion is ridiculous. Then I try to reel him back in." He shrugged, "Sometimes it works, sometimes I get an earful. I take my chances though for Gracie's' sake."

"You're a good friend Steve. I think Danny and Gracie both were lucky to find you."

He smiled, "I think it's the other way around. Danny came along at a time in my life when I was literally at a cross road, if it wasn't for him I think I would have gone back in the Navy. And knowing now what I didn't know then, that would have been a huge mistake. Plus Gracie," he smiled brightly, "I love that kid."

She was taken back by his unshielded affection, "It makes me happy knowing she has people like you in her life besides her father that would protect her." She set the plate of food down in front of him.

"I'd do anything for her, for either of them actually. Danny's become like my right arm, my conscience so to speak. I'd cut off my left arm to protect the other." He took a bite of his food and spoke of it as if it were common knowledge.

She was beginning to understand the 'partnership' that enabled them to work together. "You really would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Danny and I have our moments," he chuckled, "and I mean we literally have our moments, but when it comes down to it I'd step in front of a bus for him."

She knew he meant bullet, but was guessing he said the other in lieu of whom he was speaking with. "And he would do the same for you," she said as if telling him something he didn't already know.

"I know he would. We trust each other with our lives, that's what makes us so good at our job."

"Wow," she said reaching over and touching his hand. "I know what he does is dangerous, I came to terms with it years ago, but I honestly believe I will sleep better at night because of what you just said. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for this breakfast, it's delicious."

She poured herself another cup of coffee and blurted out her next statement catching him completely off guard. "So…Danny tells me that you have trust issues with women."

If he hadn't been between bites at that second he probably would have choked on his food. He looked up at her and wasn't sure what he was more shocked by, the statement or that Danny had told her that.

"You can tell me to it's none of my business. We have a tendency in this family to speak our mind. You probably already know that from my son, but we also are a very close family that loves each other very much. We don't sit on problems and let them fester, we talk about them. He mentioned that trust issue to me in a passing conversation when I was in Hawaii last year, so please don't think that we were talking about you behind your back. It's just something that stuck with me and if you were one of my kids I'd want to get to the bottom of it, but you're not, so again, if you want to tell me to drop this subject then tell me you're not comfortable and it's done. But I'm just wondering why a confident, intelligent and handsome young man like yourself would have trust issues."

He felt shell shocked as if a mortar had just gone off two feet away from him. He wasn't sure how to react, or what to say. "I…I guess…I'm…um," he stammered.

"Never mind," she raised her hands in defense. "I know I've over stepped my boundaries. My husband is always telling me to keep my nose out of things, but it's in my nature to want to help. Sometimes I go too far. I apologize."

He wasn't sure if it was her genuine concern over the subject that lured him in or the fact that she was a mother, and a good one from what he had seen and from what Danny had told him, so he felt compelled to breach this subject with her that he never would with anyone else, probably not even his own parents, even if they were alive. "I guess I just have a hard time believing that people stick, you know."

She was relieved that she hadn't offended him.

"Most people stick. It's the challenge of finding that someone that compliments you and you compliment them. Maybe you just haven't met that person yet."

"Danny thought he met her, look what happened to he and Rachel."

"Some people want it so bad they will put up blinders to get it. Danny's a romantic like me. He fell head over heals with Rachel, swept her off her feet. But from the very beginning she didn't like his job. I hate to say this but I saw that relationship as being in trouble before they even got married."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I tried, in small ways. But he's my son and he was in love. I didn't want to hurt him. I just hoped I was wrong."

"He did love her. I think he still does. I think he's pissed but he loves her."

"He does, he always will. I think as time goes on he'll only love her because of Gracie. I also believe that he'll find love again and get married. He needs it. He doesn't want to grow old alone, so no matter how much he was hurt. He's not afraid to try again."

"Do you think I'm a coward for feeling this way?"

"No, of course not. There's a reason you feel this way. You're very guarded with your emotions. I can see that, but you're also a very gentle soul. There's nothing wrong with being alone if that's what you want," she gave him a knowing smile, "but after hearing the way that you talk about Gracie I just can't imagine you not wanting it. I think it's a conscience choice you are making to be alone, not a natural one. You were a Navy Seal where I'm sure you had to rely on trust to stay alive. And you trust my son, so the trust issues only lie where women are involved, wait," she corrected herself, "where romance is involved, because I know you trust Kono."

She was dead on, he couldn't argue with that. She also noted some good points, which intrigued him.

"I like kids. I've just never met anyone where that thought has crossed my mind. Plus I'm pretty hard headed. I'm sure Danny has told you that as well, and probably not in a passing conversation," he grinned. "Or maybe I've just never met anyone that could put up with me long enough for that thought to evolve."

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that. I bet you just haven't met the right woman that could keep up with you yet. There's a difference."

He liked the way that was put. "Maybe you're right."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Steve laughed, "Oh yeah, Lisa Carrington, my freshman year. She was a stunner."

She laughed, "I bet she was a cheerleader too, right?"

"She was a surfer."

"Oh, I never thought of that. You don't get much of those kinds of girls here on the east coast. Did you ever end up getting a date?"

"Nope," he said disappointed. "I moved before I got my nerve up. She was probably the one and I let her slip away," he joked.

She smiled, deciding she had tortured him enough on this subject, but unlike Danny's assumption that he feared commitment, she was convinced that although he had reservations about trust, that was clear, she could see his willingness to engage if the proper opportunity arrived. "I believe in love. Like I said, I'm a romantic at heart. That's why I'm convinced Danny will find someone." She gave him a knowing smile, "And I'm pretty certain it will hit you one day too."

"What will hit him?" Danny said, appearing around the corner," Me?" he grabbed Steve by the neck and pretended like he was going to hit him. "That could happen."

"See," Steve said to her. "This is what happens when people are around me for too long."

"Like I said before, you just haven't met the right woman yet." She turned to the stove. "Daniel, scrambled with bacon?"

"What?" Danny asked, taking a seat at the barstool next to him. "What were you guys talking about?"

Steve looked over at him, glaring right into his eyes, "My trust issues with women." The sound of his voice was monotone but his stare was threatening.

"What? Seriously, Mom, you didn't bring that up did you?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she cracked an egg in the pan. "It was a nice conversation."

Danny looked over at Steve who continued the stare down. He shrugged sheepishly and mouthed the word, 'sorry'.

…...

"I can't believe you told your mom that!" Steve blasted as they went down the hallway.

"It was a slip. I actually remember saying it as a cliché' but she called me on it."

"Well ok then, I think I'll have another conversation with her and let her in on some of your issues."

"Whoa!" He stopped in the middle of the hallway and held his right hand up, "just relax. It couldn't have been all that bad."

"You're mother was basically asking about my love life! How bad do you think it was?!"

Danny laughed, "She's just that way. Think of it as a term of endearment. She cares about you. She wants the best for you. I think you should be grateful to her and to me."

"Oh ok," he replied sarcastically, "thank you so much for that. Next time I get laid I'll be sure to let you know so you can fill her in on that too."

Danny couldn't help but laugh, "Did she at least have some good pointers or clarification on whatever you talked about?"

Steve glared at him, not answering that question and giving him the satisfaction of knowing she actually had.

"She's pretty smart when it comes to that stuff, huh?"

"Shut up," was all he said, going in his room and turning to face him with his hand on the door. "Ok, I admit she had some pretty good advice," he smiled devilishly, "let me know if she helps you with that erectile dysfunction issue I told her that you're having." He smiled brightly at the disturbed look on his partners face as he slammed the door closed.

"You did not," he mumbled, but feared the worst. "Hey," he pounded on the door, "you did not!"

Steve laughed as he flipped open his suitcase and began to unpack his clothes in the dresser that had been emptied out for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Throw it up here," Steve yelled down from the roof as Danny held the string of lights.

"Make sure you catch it," he said.

"Make sure you give me something to catch," he replied, sitting on his knees, looking over the edge. He rubbed his exposed hands together trying to warm them up after putting his gloves in his pocket, deciding it was too hard to work with them on.

Danny let the end of the light string dangle, spinning it around three times getting some momentum as he flung it up to him, almost hitting Steve in the face before he caught it.

"How's that for accuracy?"

"Nicely done." He leaned over the edge and began to hook the lights into the makeshift holders that were placed there years ago by Danny's father under the gutters of the house. "What's next?" he asked him, brushing some snow off the roof that was in his path as he made his way down.

"The icicle lights go on the same hooks as the colored ones, then there is a Santa and Reindeer that goes on top of the roof."

"Ok, hand them up." He pushed himself up into a standing position with his hands on his hips as he waited for Danny to untangle the icicle lights. He looked out over the neighborhood and saw that a majority of the homes already had their lights up, some had just a string but others like their house had many, as well as decorations and blow up figures of Santa, Frosty and other Christmas characters in the front yard. He felt a jolt of excitement as if a child would; anticipating sundown and what it would all look like once the neighborhood was lit up. He'd never experienced anything like it before and loved every second of it.

"Hey, when are we going to go get a tree?"

Danny spread out the lights and worked as he talked, "Probably tomorrow. My mom will want it done before she starts organizing the tables for the party."

He smiled, looking out over the view again, anticipating the party more than just about anything else. "Do you know everyone that lives on this block?"

"I used to know everyone," he glanced up and down both ways. "A majority of the parents stayed like mine, some moved."

"Were you friends with the kids?"

"Oh yeah." He pointed across the street, "My best friend Tyler lived over there. He's in Michigan now, but his mom and dad are still there." He pointed further down, "Gretchen Linger lived two houses down that way. She was Kelly's best friend. I don't know where she is now. And over there was Mark and Mike Henchley, they were twins." Danny laughed, "Tyler, Mark, Mike and I used to get in so much trouble together."

"Really?" Steve asked intrigued by that. "Like what kind of trouble?"

"Good trouble, nothing bad really. This one time we got caught smoking pot down at the park. But the cop that caught us was one of my dad's best buddies. He brought us home and I got my butt kicked by my dad."

They both chuckled over that.

"You were a stoner," Steve declared.

"No I wasn't, just a couple of times. I didn't like it very much. I hated the dry mouth."

"What's the worst thing you ever did?"

"I can tell you the funnest."

Steve squatted down on the edge, grinning at him, "Ok."

Maggie Waters was having a slumber party."

"Maggie, Maggie," Steve asked, "the one that you got the hot's over?"

"Yes, the one and only," Danny nodded. "She had slumber parties all the time. So this one time I was about fourteen and she had a party, my sister Bridgette was there because she and Maggie were best friends and about six other girls. It was summer and they were going to sleep outside in Maggie's backyard. Tyler, Mark, Mike and I gathered up as many bugs as we could in jars and waited for them to go inside. She lived next door to Tyler, so we sat up in their tree and had a bird's eye view. We only had a window of about two minutes, so once they were gone, we climbed over the fence and put the bugs in their sleeping bags and then went back over and up the tree and just waited."

Steve laughed, "Did they freak out?"

"Just listen," Danny chuckled. "So we're sitting up there all confident, thinking we are fricking geniuses just waiting for the screams when all of a sudden a spray of water comes flying at us up the tree. Freaked us out!" he laughed. "They saw us in the backyard and watched us climb back up the tree. They had Maggie's hose and Tyler's hose."

Steve laughed, pointing down at him, "You got busted by a bunch of girls."

"That's not the end of it," Danny laughed. "They were relentless with the hose, spraying our face, we had no where to hide." He laughed as he recalled the story. "I remember my sister just blasting me relentlessly. I reached out to grab a branch and fell out of the tree and broke my arm."

"Oh shit," Steve laughed, but with a painful expression.

"But," Danny held his finger up, "It was totally worth it because Maggie Waters came to my rescue. She yelled for everyone to stop and bent over me wearing a white tank top, holding my broken wrist with the most awesomely concerned look on her face. Man I tell ya, she looked like an angel with her long blond hair hanging down and touching my face. We all had the hot's for her."

"Awww," Steve cooed, "and so the crush began."

"No," Danny smiled mischievously, "the crush began when she sat up and yelled for Bridgette to go get my parents. You see, the water had sprayed her too…her white tank top was pressed against her body and I got a clear view of real life boobs for the first time."

Steve roared with laughter. "And your first boner too I bet."

"Man, I tell you what, I fell in love. I didn't even feel the pain from my arm. Maggie Waters was sitting in front of me soaking wet and practically wearing nothing at all." He taped his finger on his temple. "That my friend is a vision I will never forget."

"And then you wrecked her car when she tried to kiss you?"

Danny bent his head in shame. "Oh god that night," he moaned, "it was humiliating."

"And she's coming to the Christmas party?"

Danny slowly looked up at him with a scheming grin, "Bridgette told me she's coming because she heard I was coming home and wanted to see me."

Steve rubbed his hands together, "Second chance, maybe you'll get a peek at the real thing this time."

"She said she's looking forward to seeing ME," he said with even more enthusiasm.

"Maybe you're the reason she became a nurse," Steve added. "Maybe she wants to thank you properly."

"Or maybe she just wants to say hi."

"Has she ever been married? Kids?"

"No kids. She was married for about six years, but got a divorce about a year ago."

"See," Steve said, "she's probably lonely and heard you were coming to town, a sure thing. It's your chance to redeem yourself, buddy. You could be the one she's been waiting for all these years."

Danny chuckled, shaking his head at his theory as he undid the tangled lights. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it. Besides, she lives here and I'm in Hawaii."

"They have hospitals in Hawaii, besides, who wouldn't want to live there? I have a feeling this is going to be a good reunion."

He looked up at him, "Stop with your theories, Maggie Waters is way out of my league."

"That was fifteen years ago, but look at you now Danno. You're in great shape," he pretended to run his hand over his head, "you defiantly got all hair, and you're a part of a successful police task force for the Governor and not only that but you do it in paradise. Those partner," he pointed out to him, "are some pretty impressive qualities for a man in a woman's eye."

"You're putting too much into this."

"We'll see."

Danny threw the lights up to him as he caught it. He pondered his words as he untangled the next string, wondering if she really did have a motive for wanting to see him or if it was just a friendly reunion and nothing more. Bridgette had mentioned it on two different occasions that she was looking forward to seeing him and glad that he was coming. He couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement roll over him. Next to Rachel, Maggie was the one and only woman that he ever had regrets over. He regretted not perusing her after the kiss incident, too humiliated to try. But that was fifteen years ago, and time heals all wounds, he thought, even this kind. He wasn't the same fool kid in love as he was back then. He had the confidence of a man and like Steve said, he also wasn't fifty pounds overweight like some of his old high school classmates that he'd met up with on their trips to Hawaii, and he did have a pretty impressive job, never taking that into account until it was served up to him so eloquently. Maybe she wasn't out of his league after all, he thought confidently. Maybe she was exactly what he was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy New Year! Here are 2 chapters to start the year out right!**_

* * *

The men followed obediently behind the women, trekking through the snow up and down the rows of trees containing a different species from Noble to Douglas Fir. Each time the girls would find one as a likely candidate, they would walk around it, examine it carefully and discuss the pluses and minuses of its branches.

Steve watched with amusement, holding onto the hand saw, just waiting for his opportunity to cut down the winner, while Danny, his father and Pete joked around with each other while they drank hot chocolate and Peppermint Schnapps from their portable coffee containers. The kids just ran around, enjoying the farm type atmosphere.

"Steve come here," Bridgette said as they stood back examining their fiftieth tree. All four women stood around it, bending over and then on their toes trying to see the top.

"Is this the one?" he asked hopeful. His hot chocolate was running out and it had begun to snow again about five minutes earlier.

"We think so. Can you shake it for us please? We want to make sure it's healthy."

He didn't quite get the reason for it but reached through the branches and grabbed the trunk, shaking it back and forth the best he could four or five times. He stepped back and watched as all the women agreed in unison that this was the one.

"This is it!" Kelly announced to all. "The William's family Christmas tree."

The girls clapped excitedly over their triumph of finding the perfect one amongst the hundreds while the men clapped and cheered because it was finally over.

Danny slapped Steve on the back, "Ok, you're up. Try and cut it as close to the ground as you can."

"Ok." He knelt down on the ground and then bent over as Danny held up the bottom branches so he had access to the trunk. He looked at his opposition and then up at Danny. "That's a thick trunk."

He smiled as if saying I told you so. "Have fun."

"Come on Steve, you can do it," the girls all encouraged.

"I got this," he declared, finding a spot near the base and setting the saw up against it as he began to pull it back and forth. The sharp teeth worked with him, making quick progress as everyone around stopped and stared at the effort.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," Eddie declared. "You'll be here next year too, right?"

"We'll fly him in just for this," Pete laughed. "Go man!" he cheered as the job was already halfway finished.

"Here it comes," he grunted, cutting the last few strands of bark.

The girls stepped back having done their job already, leaving the men to carry it back and strap it to the roof of the car.

"I got it," Pete replied holding the other side as it tilted in his direction coming off the base of the trunk.

Steve reached out to Danny's hand as he hoisted him off the ground. "Nicely done!"

"I think that was a record in cutting time," Bridgette declared. She reached in her coat pocket and took out a flask, handing it out to Steve. "Warm yourself up."

He smiled and took the small container. "Should I ask what this is, or just drink it?"

"Irish Whiskey," she replied.

He took a drink and shook his head at the strong taste. "Whew, I'm not used to that taste."

"Not many people are," Danny replied, taking it from him and doing a shot himself before passing it around to the next person. His mother was skipped, being the designated driver.

They hauled the tree back to the SUV and strapped it to the roof, once secure they all piled back into the car for the drive home.

Steve sat in the very back with Danny and Pete allowing the girls, kids and Danny's parents the best seats. He sat with one leg stretched out and the other bent, looking out the back window as the snow began to fall harder.

Danny reached over out of the blue and punched him in the arm.

"Slug Bug," he declared.

"Ah nice one," Pete replied, glancing out the window at the Volkswagen Bug that drove by. "I missed it."

"What the hell," Steve laughed, looking at him like he was crazy. "Why did you just punch me?"

"Haven't you ever played 'Slug Bug'?" Danny asked, as the two men stared at him.

"Slug what?"

"Slug Bug," he explained. "When a Volkswagen Bug car drives by, you slug the closest person to you and say 'Slug Bug'. I can't believe you've never heard of that before."

"I thought everyone knew about 'Slug Bug'," Pete said looking at him like he had been missing out on life.

"Please, enlighten me on the rules so I can get in on this and not be the victim."

"Those are the rules. See one, slug one."

Steve looked out the window as Danny and Pete chuckled over their advantage in the game. They watched him look in both directions at the cars coming and going by as Pete reached over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Whack Cadillac."

Danny and Pete both busted up as Steve lunged for both of them. The three of them scuffled in the confined area until Steve had them in a headlock.

"Hey," his mother said, glancing in the rearview mirror as all three of them struggled and laughed loudly. "You're making the car shake. You boys settle down back there, don't make me pull over," she joked.

"Is 'Slug Bug' a real game," Steve asked, holding both of them down as they tried to fight but were laughing too hard to show any strength.

Bridgette leaned over the backseat. "Yes, and so is 'Titty Whistle,'" she said, reaching down and grabbing Danny's nipple through his shirt. She squeezed and twisted it as he yelled out half from the pain and the other half as laughter.

"Whistle!" she demanded.

He tried to put his lips together but couldn't make the sound come out as she squeezed harder.

"Uncle!" Danny cried out, "Uncle!"

She and Steve both let go while Danny covered his nipple rubbing away the pain.

"That's going to leave a bruise."

"Don't be such a baby," Bridgette replied, rolling her eyes. "You did much worst stuff to me and Kelly."

"What?!" Danny defended, "I never did anything that bad."

Kelly turned in her seat, "You did mean stuff to us all the time."

"Me?! You two tortured me relentlessly! I couldn't fight back because Dad would have kicked my butt for hitting a girl."

His father raised his hand from the front seat acknowledging that. "That's true, but look at what a tough guy they turned you into."

"Yeah," Steve added, "they got you all manned up for working with me." He smiled at the two girls, "Thank you ladies."

They both returned the nice gesture and spoke in unison, "You're welcome, Steve."

"Wait a minute," Danny held his hands up. "This guys an animal! You have no idea the kind of stuff he's capable of."

"Steve is no such thing," his mother called out from the driver's seat. "He's a nice boy. You watch your self Daniel."

"Oh my God, seriously! He hangs people off buildings just to get information."

They all looked at Steve, shocked over that piece of information.

"They were all bad guys," he declared in his defense.

That satisfied all of them.

"It had to be done," Bridgette said, "Sacrifice one to save the many?"

"Exactly," Steve agreed. He glanced over at Danny. "See, your family gets it, why can't you?"

"Unbelievable," he sighed, "you're here for two days and already have them eating out of your hand."

"He's charming," Kelly chimed in.

"And he's easy going too," Bridgette said.

"And he's willing to cut down the tree," Pete added with a fist bump to Steve.

"You have to admit Danny," his father yelled out from the front seat, "that is a huge plus."

He looked over at Steve who was enjoying the acceptance speech from all of them.

"Ok, ok," Danny caved. He pointed at him with a grin, "Just remember you're last name is McGarrett, not Williams."

"For now," his mother shouted out, which got a laugh from everybody.

Pete held up his fist again. "Welcome to the family, bro."

* * *

The boys stood the tree up against the wall inside the house by the big bay window that faced the street.

"Daniel," his mother instructed as she examined the branches for lingering bugs that hadn't escaped from the drive home, "go in the garage and get the tree stand and decorations down from the rafters. Steve you help him."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve responded obediently, pleased to do any part he could in the preparation for the holiday decorating or the upcoming party.

They used a ladder as he stood below while Danny handed him down box after box of decorations.

"Hey," Steve said to him, looking up as he took another from his hands, "I just…" he hesitated, "I just want to say thanks for bringing me home with you. I know how important it is to you to be able to spend this time with your family and…well, the fact that you drug me along. I appreciate it." He set the box down by the others and looked back up at him, "I never experienced Christmas like this before, not that I can remember anyway. I'm having a good time."

Danny was seeing a side of him that he never had before, or maybe he thought, Steve had just never had the opportunity to show it. Either way he felt pleased with himself that he had gone through with his plan to invite him. He had to admit to himself that he teetered on the decision for some time before actually giving in to the holiday spirit and knowing that if he left Steve home in Hawaii that he would probably be sitting home on his couch watching TV on Christmas morning, or would have gone surfing, but either way he more than likely would have been alone. That didn't sit well with him and was what had ultimately made the decision for him.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure how you would react to everyone here, we can be kind of loud and obnoxious, but we have fun."

"I love you're family! They're not loud or obnoxious." He spoke in a mobster voice, "They're Jersey."

"You got that right," he agreed wholeheartedly. His family had always been there for him; it had never been a question of whether or not they would have his back on decisions that he had made in his life, he always knew they would, and they never let him down, not once. He looked at Steve and couldn't help but feel sorry for him in that aspect. He never had that type of loyalty from family. He basically didn't have one. He couldn't even fathom a life without his family, even though they did live close to five thousand miles apart, they were still there. It made him glad again that he had brought him along, giving him a sense of pride over the family that he sometimes took for granted. "They like you." He reached up in the rafters and pulled the last box toward him. "I have a feeling my mom might try and adopt you before this trip is over."

Steve held his hands up in defense. "I promise I'll refuse the offer. I know working with me is one thing but being related to me just might push you over the edge."

Danny chuckled over that. "You're right about that, but seriously, I think you and I are just as close as Matty and I ever were." He shrugged with a huff, "Maybe more so."

That statement shocked Steve, not the words themselves, but the fact that Danny actually said them. He was his partner through and through on the job, but off the job he always considered him the brother he never had. He couldn't recall ever saying it out loud to anyone before, especially to Danny, but it was true.

"I don't know what it's like to have a true brother," Steve replied sincerely, "but I would imagine it would be what you and I have. We fight like cats and dogs but in the end, if the situation ever came down to it," he shrugged sheepishly, feeling slightly embarrassed over the turn of the conversation and having to express himself emotionally, "you know. I'd do whatever I had to do to protect you."

He knew exactly what he meant, because he felt the same loyalty. "I know, me too."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Geez, wouldn't that relationship psych love to get a hold of this conversation."

Danny laughed, "I know! I almost feel like I should climb down and give you a kiss now."

"Control yourself. I know you worship me and want to be just like me," he joked, "but don't get creepy on me now."

"Please," Danny groaned. "I wouldn't want to be you for even five minutes! That would be pure mental torture. Besides that, it would be like dumbing me down."

"Asshole!" Steve laughed over that remark, shaking the ladder as Danny grabbed the top of the rafters almost falling off.

"Knock it off!" he hollered, laughing with him as he reached out with his foot, trying to push him away.

Steve pulled the ladder away, leaving him hanging and knowing he couldn't drop because of the boxes of decorations. "Say Uncle," he demanded, copying Bridgette's titty whistle game.

"Forget you," Danny laughed, swinging his foot out and just missing Steve's face.

"Missed again."

"C'mon man, if I fall on these boxes it's going to be your ass not mine."

"Whose the Commander," Steve taunted him.

"Eat shit!" Danny responded, moving his hands to get a better grip on the two by four.

"How long can he hold on," Steve teased, reaching out and poking his side as Danny tried to hit him again with his foot.

"What is going on in here?" is mother

his mother asked as she appeared at the garage door with her hands on her hips. "Are you boy's done playing around, can I please have my decorations, today?!"

Steve quickly put the ladder back up, "Danny bet me he could hold on for thirty seconds, I said more like fifteen."

"He's lying, Mom," Danny whined as he got his footing back on the ladder.

Steve shook it again as they both laughed while Danny hung on, cursing him.

"Daniel," she scolded as she turned and left, "stop this horse play right now and get those boxes in here."

"I'll do it," Steve yelled out, "right now."

"Thank you, Steven," they both heard from the kitchen.

Danny huffed as he came down the ladder, "Ass kisser."

"Hee, hee, "Steve teased, " _you're Mom loves me,"_ he sang in a whisper.

Danny leaned over and picked up a box, whispering back to him, "I'll be sure to let her know that you enjoyed your little talk the other day and would like some help on your inability to cope with your emotions." He laughed sinisterly, "She'll be all over that Stevie boy."

"Hey!" Steve said, worried over that threat, "don't mess with me. I'm still your boss." He followed behind him with a large box out of the garage.

"Not here you're not, here you're just another Joe Shmoe." He looked back over his shoulder and kicked the door shut in Steve's face with his foot. He laughed, hearing him cursing him through the closed door. "Take that, boss," he chuckled sinisterly.

He had to admit he was having a good time having Steve there as well. He was a good replacement for the loss he felt for Matty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Put that one on the patio," Danny's father instructed Steve on the folded table he held in his hands as they unloaded the pick up truck that was backed into the garage.

"Got it," he replied, going in the house.

He passed the kitchen on his way to the sliding glass door as the girls worked busily preparing food for the party. "Whatever you ladies are cooking up in here is making

my stomach growl."

Bridgette came around the counter with a spoon in her hand filled with stew, her other hand cupped the bottom of it to catch the drip. "Try it."

Steve stopped, leaning over for the sample with his mouth open since his hands were full holding the table.

"What do you think?" she asked after feeding him the spoonful.

"Oh my god!" he moaned as he chewed, "that's really good!"

"Of course it is," she smiled arrogantly, "it's been cooking for almost twelve hours. It's the hit of the party every year."

"What kind of meat is that?" he asked, still standing there, reeling over his taste buds that were begging for more.

"Filet Mignon," she replied with a wicked grin.

"That's the best stew I've ever had," he declared honestly as he made his way out the door.

"I'll save you a bowl," Bridgette yelled out to him.

He set the table on its side and opened the legs, flipping it upright. The large patio was enclosed with heavy plastic walls and held five of the eight rented tables and chairs. Extra heaters were brought in to keep it at a comfortable temperature.

Danny came in holding two white folding chairs in each hand, leaning them against one of the tables as Steve began to unfold them and set them in their proper place.

"Danny," Clara said as she stood at the sliding glass door, wiping her hands on the apron that was around her waist. "I need you to go to the store and get some more ice for the ice chests and your father neglected to pick up some evaporated milk for me."

"I can't. I have to make another run to the rental place. We couldn't fit the other heater in the truck."

"I'll go to the store," Steve volunteered.

"Perfect, thank you Steve. You can take Kelly's car. Do you know the way?"

"I'll find it," he said, holding up his phone.

He came back in the house as Kelly handed him her keys from her purse. "Can you also get some Peppermint extract?"

He counted off on his fingers, "Peppermint extract, ice and evaporated milk. Anything else? How many bags of ice?"

"Better make it five," Clara said, handing him a twenty-dollar bill.

He held both his hands up, "Please, I got it."

"Steven…" she went to argue when he turned away from her.

"Just text me if you think of anything else."

"Thank you," Clara sang out as he went out the front door.

* * *

He pulled Kelly's Subaru Forrester into the closest supermarket that was listed on his phone, taking the first spot he found.

As he walked in he scanned the front entrance for a cart while he contemplated his mission.

' _Ok_ ,' he thought, ' _peppermint extract, that has to be in the baking part. Evaporated milk_ …' he paused, ' _where is evaporated milk_?'

He looked up at the signs dangling above the isles, hoping one said _Evaporated Milk_ , but knew that was going to be a long shot.

' _Ice_ ,' he thought next, ' _I'll get ice last because who knows how long it's going to take to find the milk stuff_.'

He made his way toward the back of the store because in his supermarket back home, milk was always in the back.

He stood outside the milk cooler, glancing back and forth for something that read evaporated milk. ' _Employee_ ,' he thought, looking around him for help but seeing no one. "Shit," he mumbled, deciding to get the peppermint extract in the meantime, seeing the baking isle across from him, but that turned out to be just as foreign to him.

He scanned the three shelves, knowing it was there someplace, hidden amongst the spices and baking ingredients.

"Peppermint Extract," he said out loud as if bewildered.

A woman standing just behind him leaned forward and pointed with her finger to a small dark bottle. "Right there."

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the person that was attached to the voice. He wasn't sure which was more angelic, the help, or the woman helping him. "Thanks," he smiled, "I could have been here all day looking for that." He picked one out and stood up.

"You're welcome," she smiled back, taking down a bottle of Vanilla.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they keep the evaporated milk would you?"

"Sure," she replied, moving down a few feet to her right, pointing to the bottom shelves. "Right there."

"It's over here?" he asked surprised. "In a can?"

"Yes. Where did you think it was, the milk section," she chuckled jokingly, and then froze, biting her bottom lip seeing his expression, realizing that's exactly what he thought.

"It does have the word milk in it you know," he defended with a sheepish grin.

"You're right," she apologized, "I'm sorry. That would be an easy mistake," she lied, trying not to make him feel anymore foolish.

Steve squatted down, examining all the cans that were labeled Evaporated Milk. "What's the best kind?"

"What are you making?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It's just on the list."

She chuckled assuming he was doing his husbandly duty. "I would stay away from non-fat then just to be safe." She pointed at a name brand, "That's a good one."

He picked out two cans just to be even safer and put it in the cart, "Thanks again," he said to her as she walked off.

Her long auburn hair that was in a ponytail moved like silk as she turned her head, "You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he replied, thankful for the help. He watched her saunter down the isle in her black jeans and colorful polka dotted rain boots; one hand tucked inside her dark blue jacket while the other held the red basket with her items. It was a vision he wished he could have encountered back home, secretly wishing to see that on a beach in a bikini top and sarong. A second later she was gone, turning the corner of the isle.

His thoughts instantly left the pretty girl as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out seeing Clara's text.

 _"If you are still there could you please get some frozen OJ, four cans?"_

 _"Got it,"_ he replied to her and then smiled. ' _OJ,_ ' he thought, ' _easy one, that will be with the ice_.'

He set the last bag of ice in the cart, making his way to the check out. Once in line he checked his phone one last time to be sure nothing else had come in.

He looked out the front windows and saw that it had started to snow again. Most people around him would have moaned over that discovery, but Steve showed a smile. For the first time in a long time he really felt that whole Christmas spirit that was so well advertised on TV, in books, at the mall and even all around him in the supermarket. It was a good feeling.

"Oh my god!" the familiar voice said as if in a state of panic, "I can't believe this!"

Steve looked to his right at the commotion in the next isle as he was unloading his cart onto the conveyer belt. The woman who had helped him earlier was standing there, digging through her purse frantically. She looked up at the clerk with a horribly disturbed expression, shaking her head, "I don't have my wallet," she said regrettably, glancing at the people behind her that she was holding up. "I think I left it on my counter. Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Steve could see the embarrassment all over her. He knew she couldn't have had much since she was carrying just a basket. He reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet still reeling over the Christmas spirit and her help from earlier.

"Here," he said the clerk, tapping their arm with his credit card. "I got it."

The man turned to him a little shocked over the gesture as he looked up at him, and then at the card. He then glanced over at the woman who had the same dumfounded expression.

"Thank you," she said, "but I can't let you do that."

"Why? You helped me out; I'll help you out. It's no big deal."

"I have like twenty dollars worth of stuff here."

Steve shrugged and motioned to the clerk to take his card. "Here," he said again. "Just ring it up." He looked back at the woman. "I'm a big believer in paying it forward, so just pay it forward."

A smile grew on her face, "So am I, ok then, I will, I promise." Her expression turned to complete gratitude, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He took his card back from the clerk once he was finished and handed it to his. The woman picked up her bag of items and walked by his line on her way out and stopped. She reached her hand out to him.

"Thanks again. What was your name?"

"Steve," he replied, excepting the gesture by taking her hand.

"Merry Christmas, Steve. I promise I'll make good on that."

He shook her hand, "I'm sure you will, Merry Christmas to you too."

She moved on coming out into the cold air, still feeling the warmth from his hand on hers.

Steve watched her leave, pleased that he was able to help her out. It felt good, regretting just then for not asking her name. He noticed a slight skip in her walk, unlike the casual saunter he had witnessed earlier. Her long red ponytail swung back and forth and he could hear her polka dotted boots squeak on the floor as she neared the exit. He couldn't help but be amused by her. The sliding doors opened and she glanced down his way and smiled at him before walking out.

"Sir," the clerk said to him, holding out his card. She glanced over her shoulder to the door where his eyes and thoughts were transfixed at the moment. She repeated her phrase with a slight grin, knowing why he was looking, the woman was beautiful. "You're card, Sir,"

He looked back at her and then at the card, taking it from her. "Mahalo," he replied, wondering if he could catch another glimpse of her in the parking lot.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not sure what that meant.

He looked back at her, getting his head together. "Sorry," he chuckled; amused that he had forgotten his geographical location for that split second. "I mean thank you."

"That was very generous what you did for that lady. I'll pay it forward too by just witnessing it," she smiled.

He liked the sound of that. "It doesn't take much," he replied with a grin, pushing the cart toward the exit. He came out as a blast of cold air hit him, stopping him in his tracks as he zipped up his jacket. He wasn't sure how people got used to that.

He scanned the parking lot with his eyes as he made his way to Kelly's car, not seeing the pretty red head anywhere.

He flipped up the hatch of the car and started tossing the ice in the back, hearing a car behind him as he looked at the driver who was an older man. He scanned the lot once again but there was still no sign of her, wondering why he was even making the effort.

' _What was going to be your stellar pick up line anyway?_ ' he thought amusingly. ' _Hey, how about showing a tourist around town_?' he chuckled to himself. ' _I'm a cop, I live in Hawaii and I work for the Governor._ ' He couldn't help but be amused by those same credentials that he'd posed to Danny. ' _Yeah right, Steve,'_ he rolled his eyes at himself as he slammed the hatch closed, ' _She'd be all over that_.'

By the time he had made it back to the house, the encounter was just a pleasant memory.

* * *

Steve heard a knock on his bedroom door just as he finished buttoning up his dress shirt. He quickly tucked it into his dark jeans and fastened them close, not sure if it was one of the girls knocking. He opened it to see Danny standing there in a red and green knitted sweater with a picture of a cabin on it and tiny white balls all over it that was supposed to represent snow, or so he guessed.

He took one look at it and started to laugh, "Buddy, I'm your best friend so I'm going to be perfectly honest with you…that thing you're wearing is fricking uglier than sin! Please don't tell me you're going to wear that tonight?"

"You think it's ugly?" he asked, glancing down at his attire.

"Ugly?" Steve countered, "it's so beyond ugly I can't even think of a word for it."

"Good," Danny grinned, "because the one I have for you is worse." He held up the red knitted sweater that had a picture of white cat with a blue collar and real life bell attached to it, dangling around the kitty's neck.

Steve stepped back and roared with laughter. "What?! If you think I'm wearing that, you've been out in the cold too long and must be delirious."

Danny stepped inside the room and tossed it on the bed. "Trust me, Steve, if you don't wear that sweater tonight you are going to be out of place here."

"What?" he asked suspiciously. "Are you saying this is one of those ugly sweater party things?"

"Yup."

He shook his head, "No way, you're lying just to get me to put that thing on so you can somehow humiliate me." He shook his head adamantly. "I'm not buying into it, Partner."

Danny stepped back and shouted down the hallway. "Mom! Come here!" Just then he saw his father approaching. "Dad! Come here."

Steve stood in the room, as Danny's farther Eddie appeared in the doorway wearing a similar one with a Christmas tree on the front and gold sequence for the decorations. "Holy cow! You're not joking," Steve laughed.

"What?" Eddie said, grabbing the bottom of his sweater and stretching it out so Steve could get the full view, "You think it's ugly? Good!" He pointed at the one on the bed, "I think that one's worse, if you want to switch."

Steve glanced back at the one on the bed. "I, um," he stammered. "They're both hideous," he chuckled still reeling over the fact that he really had no choice but to put it on.

Eddie patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Steve, it's like sex for the first time. It's only scary in the beginning."

He laughed over the parody but still shook his head at the idea of it. "I thought these ugly sweater parties were just an urban legend, I didn't know people really did it."

"C'mon," Eddie teased him, putting an arm over his son's shoulder, "Be a man! Put on the sweater."

"C'mom," Danny pestered, "Man up!"

He raised his hands in defeat, chuckling nervously, "Alright, I don't want to be the odd man out and look ridiculous!" he said playfully sarcastic.

"Good boy," Eddie replied as he left the room.

"I'll leave you and kitty alone to get acquainted," Danny grinned, closing the door behind him.

Steve could hear the both of them laughing as they walked down the hallway. He stood there and stared at the item on the bed, shaking his head. "Geez, this family is crazy," he sighed. He groaned as he began unbuttoning the shirt he had on so he could change into the ugly sweater.

* * *

Steve came down the hall five minutes later and out into the kitchen area. The tantalizing aroma that was circulating throughout the house from the food was just as pleasing as the decorations and fun atmosphere that was growing as they waited for the first guests to arrive.

"Well?" he said holding his arms out so the three ladies in the kitchen could admire him, "What do you think? Is it ugly enough?"

They all looked at him, laughed and then applauded.

"Horrible!" Kelly shouted.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Clara chimed in.

"It's hideous!" Bridgette cheered. She moved between her mom and sister, putting an arm over their shoulders. "What do you think of ours?"

Steve smiled, admiring the three women he had grown to appreciate over the last three days. "The sweaters are ugly but the women wearing them are beautiful. You're like a Christmas card."

They all three gushed and awed over his compliment, telling him how sweet he was.

"So what can I do?" he volunteered. "What last minute thing do you need done?"

"Here," Clara said, opening the freezer and pulling out a pitcher. She poured the light colored liquid into a cup and handed it to him. "Test the eggnog. Too much rum?" she asked.

He took a drink and smiled, "Perfect!"

"Here, "Kelly said, handing him another glass. "You should be the expert on margaritas, coming from Hawaii."

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad to help." He took a drink of the glass in his other hand.

"Hmmm," he moaned, "very good." He motioned with his head to Bridgette. "I wish I had a third hand to test out that stew again."

"There's plenty," she assured him. "Don't worry."

Clara waved him off, "Be gone to the patio with the other boys, you're work is done here. Have fun tonight."

"Thank you ladies," he held up both glasses to them and turned making his way to the closed in patio that had five round tables set up with red tablecloths. Each one had a bowl of snacks on it and one long table that had covered food spread out on it.

He took a seat along with Danny, his father, Pete and Carter as they relaxed in the warm festive atmosphere.

"Look at you, double fisted already," Pete said of the two drinks in his hands.

"Taste testing," Steve said, taking a drink of the eggnog.

Danny reached behind him and opened up an ice chest that was labeled beer. It was next to two others, one labeled, pop and the other water. He pulled out a beer and set it on the table in front of Steve. "More taste testing," he said.

Steve leaned over to him and whispered while Eddie and Pete held a conversation of their own. "How you feeling? Any nerves about your anticipated reunion?"

Danny shrugged, "No, well…maybe a little."

"Relax Partner. She's just a girl. She's nothing special." He sat back taking a drink this time of the margarita, "She's probably just as nervous about seeing you."

Danny laughed over his attempt to calm him, "Thanks, but I doubt that. The only reason I'm nervous is because of the huge crush I've had on her for about fifteen years. She was something special back then, so that's the vision I have."

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "She's just a girl."

"She was never just a girl," Danny countered, "I think she was born a woman."

Steve laughed, "I can't wait to meet this 'woman'," he teased him. "Does she have a halo over her head too? You better be careful buddy, you'll get yourself all worked up over this angelic image and if you get the chance to round third base with her you might be too nervous to perform."

Danny laughed, "Trust me, if I get to third base with Maggie Waters there is no way I won't be able to follow through."

"That's my boy," Steve encouraged, patting his shoulder. "Just be sure you're not in a car."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Maggie Waters got out of her car holding a glass dish with tin foil over the top of it to protect the ingredients inside. She balanced it on her right hand as she pushed the button on the remote, locking her dark grey Acura sedan with her left hand. She let the keys fall into her purse on her shoulder. She smiled at the house as she approached it. The Christmas lights were the same as they had been for years. She glanced down the street at the single story home she grew up in. She had mixed feelings about it, but never did she about the William's home. It was like a sanctuary for her growing up.

She admired the way they loved each other and how simple life always seemed in their house. The loss of Matt was a terrible blow to all of them, but they didn't let the tragedy come between them, in a way it only brought them closer together, guessing it was why Danny had come home for Christmas. She was excited to see him, having missed him on his last two trips. It had been almost fifteen years since she'd seen him, far too long she thought.

The house was already full of people, the party having started over an hour before. She came in the front door and was met by several other neighbors who hugged her and wished her Merry Christmas, commenting of course on the ugly sweater that she had purchased online at website that catered to that specific item. She waved to a couple of others as she made her way through the family room to the kitchen, dodging Carter, Benjamin and two other children as they playfully came running down the hall on their way out back outside.

"Maggie!" Clara said to her as she came in and set the dish down on the counter. "Merry Christmas! I'm so glad you made it. Bridgette was afraid you'd get stuck at the hospital."

"It was a slow night." She reached over and gave the older woman a hug. "The house looks great as usual. Merry Christmas."

Clara looked at the dish on the counter. "Is that your signature brownies?"

"Yes," she smiled, peeling away just a section of the tin foil. "I made them just for Mr. Williams."

"He'll be thrilled." She motioned to the patio. "I think everyone is out back. Get a drink and something to eat. There's plenty of everything."

"Ok, thank you."

She did just that, seeing Bridgette first and then Danny sitting in a chair next to his father. She smiled as she came up behind him in the crowded room, getting a big grin from Bridgette and the others. Maggie quickly put her finger over her lips, instructing them to be quiet about her presence. She came up behind Danny and slid her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, and if you say Teresa Sanders you might break my heart."

Danny smiled brightly, knowing exactly who it was. "Teresa Sanders might have been prom queen," he said, "but Maggie Waters wore the crown."

"Ahhh," Maggie smiled as she removed her hands and leaned over kissing his cheek from behind. "You always were a sweet talker."

She backed up as he pushed his chair out and stood up, facing her. He had forgotten that she was always slightly taller than he. "Wow, look at you," he said nodding pleasingly, "you look just as good as you did in high school."

She always knew of his crush on her, taking a chance on it that one night fifteen years earlier to see if it would ever lead to anything, but it never did. She wondered later if it wasn't so much Danny that she was attracted to as it was his family, wishing she could be a part of it. She always felt a slight guilt for that, knowing she had led him on under false pretenses. It was one of the reasons she had avoided him afterward. But that was fifteen years ago.

"Hi Danny," she replied, seeing the young boy in the man now. "You look great. Living in Hawaii shows on you."

They hugged each other and after she had made her rounds at the table, greeting the other family members he pulled out his chair for her. "Have a seat Maggie. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have some of your Mom's eggnog please."

"Coming right up." He went in the kitchen and to the freezer, knowing his mom kept the most recent batch in there.

"Hey," Steve said standing on the other side of the counter, "pour me one of those."

Danny grabbed another glass setting it on the counter in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "Maggie's here."

Steve's eyes got big, looking around the room, "Really?! Where?"

"Out on the patio." He lifted the other glass up, "Come on out and meet her. I told you she'd look the same and she does, except she changed her hair color from blond to red, but she still looks amazing."

"Can't wait." He grinned at Danny's expression that was a cross between boyish and excited.

They stepped out the open glass door and Steve recognized her immediately, stopping in his tracks.

"Here you go, Maggie," Danny said, setting the glass down in front her.

"Thank you Danny," Maggie smiled, looking at him over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of the man behind him and her mouth dropped open, mirroring his surprised expression.

"Hey!" she said, pointing at Steve. "Evaporated milk!"

Steve chuckled at her, pointing back, "Lost wallet! Did you ever find it?"

She laughed, "Yes! It was on my counter just like I had thought. I owe you twenty bucks."

"No," he replied shaking his head, "you owe someone else twenty bucks." He reminded her of the pay it forward agreement.

She smiled knowingly, "Yes, you are absolutely right. I haven't got to it yet, but I will." She waved her finger at him, "Steve, right?"

"Right," he smiled back, reaching his hand out to her, "And you must be the infamous Maggie I've been hearing about. Nice to meet you, again."

She laughed, taking his hand, "This is crazy!" she looked over at Bridgette whose expression mirrored her brother's and everyone else's at the table over the odd conversation between them, wondering how in the heck they knew each other. "I met Steve in the grocery store today. He couldn't find evaporated milk and I left my wallet at home." She glanced back over at him. "We kind of helped each other out."

"Yes we did," he nodded. He looked over at Danny who stared at him bewildered. "What?"

Danny shook his head as if shaking off the strange coincidence. "Nothing, but that is a crazy coincidence." He looked back over at her, motioning to Steve. "This is my partner from Hawaii."

"Oh really?!" she replied, even more surprised over that. "Bridgette said you had a friend coming with you. I assumed it was a woman. I don't know," she smiled over at Steve, "I guess never assume anything. So you two work together and vacation together?" she looked at Danny, "Is it really work partner or partner, partner?"

Danny and Steve both leaned in just slightly over her question, both of them stunned and caught off guard by it, jumping in at the same time to defend themselves.

"Partners!" Danny quickly replied.

"Police partners," Steve added. "We work together, that's it!"

"Seriously, just work partners!" Danny joined as Maggie and Bridgette began to laugh, as well as the others at the table as they caught on to the teasing.

"Holy shit!" Danny chuckled uneasily, playfully wrapping an arm around Maggie's neck. "I forgot that you're just as bad as her!" he pointed at his sister Bridgette who was roaring with laughter and pointed at Steve.

"And he's just as gullible as you are!"

"Oh man," Steve laughed, putting his hand on his chest, relieved that she didn't really think they were a couple. "You are mean girls."

"I'm just teasing you for old times sake Danny," Maggie confessed. "Bridgette told me who Steve was." She looked over at Steve with a pouty grin. "I'm sorry to have got you mixed up in my mean, wicked ways."

He held a hand up as if saying truce, "It's ok, as long as the truth stands that we are ONLY work partners. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he quickly added, hoping not to offend anyone that was within hearing distance. "It's just not us."

Maggie turned in her chair to see Danny clearly, "I was wondering if maybe that was the case since that night I tried to kiss you and you got so freaked out you wrecked my parents Mustang."

The whole table busted up and cheered as she grinned playfully at him.

Danny threw his hands up in the air, "Oh my god! I was wondering how long it would be before you brought that up!" he pretended to look at his watch. "Ten minutes. You just couldn't hold it in any longer could you?"

Maggie stood up putting her arms around him, "I'm sorry Danny, but it had to be said." She leaned back and grinned at the stern look he was giving her. She tilted her head and gave him one of her stellar smiles. "Did you miss me Danny?"

He rolled his eyes, "I did, up until about thirty seconds ago."

She laughed and hugged him again. "All fun aside," she sat back down, pulling him down in the chair next to her, "Sit. Tell me what's been going on with you."

Danny did as he was told as he and the others began to fill her in on his life, starting out with Gracie.

Steve held back and leaned against the wall with his drink, listening and joining in when asked a question about Hawaii, but other than that he enjoyed watching Danny have his moment in the sun with Maggie, relishing every second of it, because he knew Danny was.

* * *

Maggie came out of the bathroom and down the hall, passing Steve's room, seeing him inside looking at his phone. She gave him the once over, enjoying the view even with the ridiculous sweater he had on. He wore it well.

"Hi," she said to him. "Hiding out?"

"I'm busted," he replied.

She smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "It must be awkward to be at a neighborhood party and not be a neighbor."

"A little but not really. Everyone here is pretty friendly and they all want to hear stories about Danny. I'm taking a breather from that," he grinned.

"He's a good guy."

"Danny? Danny's a great guy."

"I have a feeling the two of you are closer than say normal work associates." She smiled holding up a hand, "All joking aside," referring to her earlier teasing of them being a couple.

Steve gave her a playful stink eye and let it go, answering her question. "It's our job, it's not the same as being regular partners."

"I know that. I mean, I know a lot of police officers in my line of work and they are close, but you two seem like you have a friendship that goes beyond just the work ethic."

Steve shrugged, "I guess. I don't know. He's my best friend. His daughter calls me Uncle Steve."

"That's what I mean. I think you stepped in and filled those shoes that Matt left empty. Danny speaks very highly of you."

That surprised him some. "He speaks very highly of you as well."

Maggie bent her head as she smiled. "When he was young he used to follow me around when I would come over and see Bridgette, and then as we got older, he avoided me all the time but I would catch him looking at me. I knew then that he had a crush on me."

Steve wanted to tell her he still did but kept his mouth shut. "He told me about that. He's not a kid anymore. Besides being a great guy, he's one hell of a cop and even more so a father."

"I believe that. What about you? I'm assuming you aren't married or you wouldn't be here, but any kids?"

Steve shook his head, "Nope. No wife and no kids." He thought about the conversation with Clara on his second day there, not wanting to broach that subject again, especially with a beautiful woman that he barely knew. "Bridgette said you were a nurse?" he asked, wanting to change the subject off of himself.

"Yes, triage. I work over at Belleview. It's a good hospital. Busy! But good."

"Is that in Jersey or New York?"

"New York. Just across the bridge."

Steve smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I know you say bridge but I have no idea what that means."

Maggie chuckled, "Why would you. Have you ever been to Jersey or New York before?"

"No, my first time."

"Really?! You have to see all the touristy things, it's a must."

"I want to. I'm thinking about renting a car and just taking a day and go."

"Rent a car?" Maggie chuckled, "Are you planning on going to upstate New York, or to DC?"

"No."

"Then don't rent a car, take the subway. It really is the most ideal way to travel in the city. It'll take you here and there and drop you off at the center of everything."

Steve laughed, "You make it sound easy, but knowing me I'd probably end up in Harlem or out west in Arizona somewhere."

Maggie was amused by his innocence of the Big Apple. "Impossible Steve, trust me." She was about to say that she would be happy to show him around when they heard a loud roar of laughter coming from the main living area. They both stood in the doorway and looked down the hall.

"Sounds like a party," Maggie grinned at him.

"You know how these rowdy neighborhood parties are," Steve joked, "someone's going to call the cops."

"We already have cops here to keep things under control."

"I'm off duty," he declared.

"I thought cops were always on duty," she reached up and flicked the bell on his sweater, "or are you on kitty patrol?"

He looked down at his sweater, "Ninja and I are just hanging out tonight, enjoying the festivities."

"Ninja?" she laughed, "That's so cute."

He went by her out into the hall. "I had to name him something badass or every time I looked down and saw it, a piece of my manhood would disappear," he chuckled.

Maggie waved at a friend that she hadn't seen yet as the woman waved her over. She looked back at Steve before her departure. "Trust me Steve when I say that you could be dressed in pink bows from head to toe and no one, and I mean no one would mistake you for anything except a man." She laughed over that parody because it was simply the truth. She smiled and flicked his bell again, making eye contact as her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled at him before turning and walking off toward her friend.

Steve felt a jolt to his ego over that line; not only for the words, but that they came from someone as beautiful as her. It was a nice compliment, but it was also borderline flirtatious, hoping that wasn't her intention. He glanced back down the hall behind him, hoping no one heard that, especially Danny. He knew of his strong feelings toward this girl and wanted nothing to do with getting in the way of that. But as he came back out to the party he helplessly looked over in her direction before going out to the patio to join the others, surprised when he made eye contact with her. She almost looked as if she were blushing as she turned away first. It was incredibly charming and once again he somehow felt privileged over the attention from someone so attractive, getting an understanding now of how and why all the neighborhood boys had fallen for her. She oozed with sex appeal and charisma, but the thing that he found most admiring was that it was natural and she didn't put on airs, she seemed to have no idea of the allure she had on men. If that were actually true, he was wrong about her; she was something special.

Maggie listened closely to the story that was being told to her and several others about the newcomer that was sitting outside on the patio. Steve's name was brought up several times as she mingled around, mostly by women who were enamored by his good looks and stature. The men were equally impressed but leaned more toward his Naval qualifications than physical appearance, and then there were the ones that were jealous and tried to play it off as making him sound arrogant. Maggie avoided those conversations, knowing it wasn't true. But nonetheless, unbeknownst to Steve, he was the hit of the party.

She recalled the encounter with him at the grocery store earlier that day, knowing from that experience that he was neither arrogant nor militarized, as she had heard one man say as if it was an insult, basing his assumption off knowing one other Navy Seal, assuming they were all the same. She quickly jumped in to Steve's defense; informing them of Steve's behavior at the supermarket and knowing first hand that he was none of those things. Her argument became almost too aggressive and grew the conversation to a halt. She didn't care; she didn't particularly like those neighbors even when she did live here.

She remembered sitting in her car in the store parking lot trying to muster up the confidence to wait for him to come out and maybe see if she could repay his generosity by buying him a drink. She saw him at the exit, pushing the cart with one hand as he zipped up his jacket with the other, warding off the cold. She watched him stop at a car that had one of those trendy stickers on the back of a man, a woman and a dog, recalling then the 'list' he had, knowing for sure that he was probably married. Men that looked like him usually were, the car proved it. She foresaw another humiliation if she made that attempt to approach him, instead she started the engine, blowing on her hands as she sat up and glanced in her rearview mirror at him one more time, regretfully.

And here he was again. She glanced out to the patio and saw just a glimpse of him as others obstructed her view. She turned away blushing, as if everyone at the party could read her thoughts.

She spoke to a few more people as the night progressed, and eventually made her way back out to the patio as things began to wind down and most everyone had left except for a few close friends of Eddie and Clara's. The older adults migrated to the family room where it was more comfortable on the couches while the younger crowd held out on the patio.

Steve was engaged in a conversation with Pete about his Dad's Mercury he was rebuilding, getting friendly advice on how to replace certain parts, realizing that Pete's father had owned a body shop growing up.

Danny turned away from that one, not knowing or caring to know how a carburetor should be installed. He picked up his beer and moved over to his two sisters' and Maggie, taking the seat next to her. "So," he said as she turned to him. "When are you coming out to Hawaii for a visit?"

Maggie looked over at Bridgette as the two women exchanged a look. Bridgette's was forced, almost sympathetic while Maggie's was more encouraging. She focused back on him. "You know what Danny. One of the reasons I wanted to see you was to talk about Hawaii. I was considering coming there and I was hoping you might be able to give me some pointers."

That was the best news he had heard all year. "Really?! That's great! On vacation, or were you thinking something more permanent?"

"I think a little of both. We'll see how it goes."

He couldn't believe his good fortune over this news, glancing over at Steve to see if he was listening, but the conversation with Pete held his fascination at the moment. "I think that would be great, Maggie. They have a good hospital on the island, Queens. It's top notch. You could easily get a job there."

She had planned on taking a hiatus from her job but didn't want to bring that into the mix just yet. "Ok, I can look into that. What about living arrangements? I'll have about eighteen hundred a month that I can afford for rent. Is that doable in a decent area? I know Hawaii is expensive."

"That's very doable." He wanted to offer up his place as a starting point but didn't want to jump to that just yet. She had really made no real signs that she was interested in him like she had been once before, but maybe, he thought, maybe this was the first sign. He was beyond excited over this new revelation and her life change. After talking with her throughout the night, Steve had been right, they fell right back into that comfortable place of knowing each other. Even though it had been years since they'd seen one another, he felt the chemistry was still there. Maggie Waters was moving to Hawaii. He wanted to reach over and kick Steve under the table and get a high five from him. This trip home was turning out better than he had hoped for.

* * *

The night finally wore itself out as the last of the guests departed. Maggie stood at the door saying goodbye to everyone. She hugged Bridgette and reached her hand out to Steve.

"It was nice meeting you twice today," she chuckled, enjoying that same warmth from his touch that she had at the grocery store.

"It was nice meeting you too."

He stepped back away from the group, letting the others say their goodbyes to the exiting guests. He couldn't help but innocently sneak a glance in her direction every so often as he had done throughout the night. He was helpless to it, supporting his earlier testament that she was by all means special.

She went to say goodbye to Danny when he motioned with his hand toward the outside, "Come on I'll walk you to your car. This neighborhood isn't what it used to be," he said as an excuse.

"Not until you got home," Eddie said, defending his turf.

Danny smiled curtly at his father and took Maggie by the arm. "Nothings changed around here," he said to her, guiding her out of the house.

"No kissing and driving!" his father couldn't help but throw that out just as he shut the door. They could both hear him laughing.

"Geez!" Danny groaned, "I'll never live that down."

Maggie wrapped her arm around his as they slowly walked together to the car. "You're a good sport about the teasing Danny. It's in the vault from me from now on."

"Contrary to how it ended," he confessed, "it really was one of the best nights of my life."

Maggie laughed, "We did have a good time up to that part."

"And then you saved my ass by taking the blame for the car."

"It was my fault."

They stood before her car as she dug through her purse for her keys.

"I think we should give the date another try."

She looked over at him, seeing that he was serious. "Really?" she was flattered and a little stunned over his tender suggestion.

"Sure, why not. I've got a bigger wallet now and I'm pretty good behind the wheel of a car," he grinned.

Maggie leaned against hers, contemplating that idea as she looked at him. She by no means wanted to hurt Danny's feelings by turning down his invitation, but at the moment she didn't feel that chemistry between them that two people needed to develop a relationship. He was handsome though she thought, so who knows, maybe the chemistry was hiding. The sweet boy had grown into the equally charming and sweet man. "Ok," she blurted out.

He was just as amazed over the acceptance. "Ok. I'll call you and we'll set something up."

She nodded, "It really was good seeing you tonight. I'm glad you came home and got to spend this time with your family. I know they were very excited. Its all Bridgette could talk about at work."

"It was long overdue. I'm glad you came tonight too. This was long overdue." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as he opened up her car door. "You look just as beautiful Maggie as you did fifteen years ago."

She blushed and bent her head, needing to hear that, feeling some of that chemistry beginning to stir, "Thank you, Danny." She reciprocated the kiss that he had given her earlier on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

He closed the door and backed away from the car as she drove off down the street and he made his way back to the house.

He came back inside, wiping his feet on the mat outside before coming in and closing the door, shivering off the cold.

Steve sat on the patio with Bridgette while Eddie and Clara resided to their rooms for the night, letting the mess sit until morning. Kelly and her family had left earlier. Danny came in and reached in the almost empty ice chest and took out a beer, twisting the top off and holding it up.

"I just got a date with Maggie Waters."

Steve's expression widened with a smile, "Seriously?! Congrats Buddy!" He was genuinely happy for him, but also couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously over that. It was minuscule but it was there. "When?"

"I'm going to call her and set something up, hopefully this week."

"It's a date, date?" Bridgette asked skeptically, "Or is it just a get together?"

"It's a date," he replied defensively. "I think I made it pretty clear."

"What did you say?"

He sat back in the chair, glaring at her irritably, "Why? You don't think I'm smart enough to know the difference?"

"Relax Danny," she said, huffing. "I'm just asking. I'm glad you're going out. I'm glad Maggie's going out. She needs a night out."

"What do you mean by that? Is she still hung up over her divorce?"

Bridgette felt almost as if that was an insult to her friend, knowing first hand what she had been through and what she was going through now in her life and it had nothing to do with her divorce. "Gee Danny I don't know, are you over yours?!" she said harshly, knowing he wasn't.

Steve cringed a little over that remark, wishing he could somehow slip out without being noticed.

"What are you jumping down my throat for? Do you not want me to go out with her? Is your friend too good for your brother?!"

"Now you're being over dramatic."

"I'm being over dramatic?! You're the one making it sound like this is a bad thing."

Bridgette sat back and crossed her arms, "No, its not. I'm sorry, Danny. I'm glad you're going with her. Like I said, she needs to go out and have some fun." She looked at him sarcastically, "and it's not because she's hung up on her divorce. It's because she's just been working a lot," she lied, using that excuse to cover the real reason, "and she could stand to have a good time is all."

"That's all I'm doing."

"Just…go slow," Bridgette stammered not wanting to hurt him, but wanting to protect him too.

"Go slow? You mean don't get my hopes up if she doesn't want to run off and marry me after the first date?" He huffed, "Come on, Bridgette. I'm not a kid anymore. That insane crush went out the window years ago." He glanced over at Steve knowing he knew he was lying even if he didn't divulge that to his sister.

"I know," she smiled at him.

"Relax Sis," he reached over and tapped his beer against hers. "Nothing will change after we're married. She'll still be your best friend."

Bridgette laughed, "Nooo…you don't have a crush on her at all, do you?"

"I can't stand her," Danny grinned.

Steve jumped in knowing the argument was over. "She begged you to go out with her, didn't she?"

"She did! I couldn't hurt her feelings by turning her away from the Danno lovin."

"That's my boy," Steve said, raising his beer to him.

Bridgette sighed loudly, "You two are sooo annoying."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat on the couch drinking a cup of coffee and watching the Today show. It was their fourth day of vacation and he was already bored to death.

He picked up a photo album off the coffee table and set it on his lap; opening up to a picture of the whole family on the first page that he guessed was probably twenty or more years old. Danny was barely Gracie's age. He looked at the image of Matt, feeling that sadness over the family's loss, wishing he could have done more to help save his life, but he couldn't have done anymore than Danny had. He flipped to the next page and looked over a few more pictures of the kids when they were very young. It was easy to tell the difference between Danny and Matt, but Bridgette and Kelly both looked so similar he wouldn't have bet on which was which.

He flipped through a couple more pages and came to a familiar face that stood out to him. It was taken in the backyard of the house and showed Bridgette and Maggie sitting on chaise loungers in summer attire. Maggie had blond hair. He was a little surprised over that, wondering when she chose to go auburn. Both looked good on her he decided.

Her long legs were stretched out and both girls had a deep, dark tan. He smiled at the caption under the photo that read, ' _Sisters for life'._

Her smile was the same, picturing her at the party a couple of nights before. He looked up just then in astonishment, suddenly recalling a dream he had had about her the night before as it came flashing back to him at that second. They were in Paris he recalled, standing below the Eifel Tower, looking up at it and then looked at each other and smiled. He couldn't recollect the reason for them being there or the nature of their relationship, but he did recall that he felt a closeness with her. They knew each other well.

He shook his head over the oddness of that dream. It was so random, but shrugged it off as being nothing more than just that, a random dream. She was certainly in his thoughts the last couple of days with their encounter at the grocery store and then meeting again here at the party. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised to see her sitting there on the patio, secretly wishing that she and Danny didn't have a thing going. But, they did, and it wasn't the first time he had had a secret crush on a friend's girl and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last, but the consideration of pursuing it was completely out of the question. The idea of it was not even a factor in his thoughts. On the contrary, he was just as excited for Danny's date that night with her as Danny was, knowing it was a big reason and maybe one of the main reasons he had come home for this length of time.

He took one last look at the beautiful teenage girl before closing the album and setting it back down on the table. He picked up his coffee cup and went in the kitchen and rinsed it out, putting it in the dishwasher. He looked out the large picture window to the backyard that had a fresh blanket of snow covering it. The swing set that had been put up for the grandkids had a pile of snow on the seats showing just how much had fallen the night before.

He contemplated going for a run, but could see the temperature reading from the decorative thermometer hanging on the outside wall that read twenty-eight degrees, too cold in his opinion to run.

"Hey," Danny announced sleepily, coming inside the kitchen and going straight for the pot of coffee.

Steve turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "Good morning."

Danny grunted the same reply as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Steve grinned at him as he shuffled to the refrigerator wearing a pair of gray sweats and a Hawaiian T-shirt that Steve was sure he'd bought from the seven for ten-dollar bin at the ABC store back home. "Tonight's the night huh? Big date."

Danny cleared his throat before he took a drink of coffee. "Yep."

"Where are you taking her?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Someplace in the city."

"You don't know? I thought you'd have the whole night planned out in your head already."

"I thought I would let her decide."

Steve nodded, "That's a good plan I guess. A nice gesture, but some women like the plans made for them. What type is she?"

Danny looked at him irritably. "I don't know! Are you trying to get me all freaked out over this?"

"No," Steve laughed, "just trying to help ya out a little, that's all."

"Let me handle that and you handle…" Danny looked around him at the empty kitchen, "You're bored off your ass aren't you?"

"Yes," he sighed heavily. "It's nine thirty and I'm already going stir crazy. What the hell am I going to do for the next three weeks?"

"Go for a run," he suggested, waving his arm.

"It's zero degrees out!"

"Then go shovel the driveway. My dad would be forever in your debt."

"Isn't that your job when you're home?" Steve declared, knowing Danny would never let his old man shovel the driveway in his presence.

"Yes," he grumbled, "but you're bored and you've never done it before." He tried to sweeten the deal. "Its kind of like cutting down the Christmas tree, it's a right of passage and something every guy should experience at least once."

Steve pushed off the counter. "You're so full of shit, but I'll do it anyway because I am bored." He went by him toward the front door.

"It's a great workout," Danny shouted out, grinning over his success.

"So is sex," Steve yelled back, "but you won't get that workout tonight if you blow this date on a cheap restaurant." He smiled as he zipped up his jacket as he closed the front door behind him.

Danny blew out a long irritated breath over that remark. "Damn him!" He took his coffee and went back to his room to do some investigating on his laptop and maybe a call to his sister Bridgette for some advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look beautiful," Danny said to Maggie as he held the car door open for her.

"Thank you, Danny," she smiled, touching the lapel of his jacket. "You look very handsome too."

He closed the door and trotted around the other side from the back, knowing he was holding up traffic, giving the car behind him a courtesy wave for being patient. He slid in behind the driver's seat of his Dad's Lexus and closed the door, moving on quickly. "New York and its lack of chivalry," he said, glancing over at her. "I would have been happy to come up and get you properly."

She didn't want this to be a date, but knew it was leading in that direction. After having a couple of days to think it over she decided she wasn't ready for that. It wouldn't be fair to Danny or her. Her life at the moment had settled into a peaceful one, but she couldn't help but be reminded that at any moment the chaos could strike again. She didn't want it, nor would it be fair to expose anyone else to it either.

"Why does it matter if you came up?" Maggie said as if that were a crazy idea, "Finding parking would have been a nightmare this time of night. It's easier for me to just come down."

"I don't like that though, it's not right."

She rolled her eyes, "It worked out well though right? Are you mad at me now for insisting on coming down?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. Now that that is settled, where are we headed, I'm starving."

"I thought we'd go to Baileys."

"Baileys?" Maggie said, looking over at him shocked. She'd heard of the trendy new restaurant but had also heard of the extravagant prices that went along with it. Colleagues had told her that you couldn't walk out of that place without spending less than three hundred dollars, and that was just for two people. "Are you sure, Danny?"

"Yes, why?"

"I just…" She began to feel the pressure of finding that chemistry with him, knowing he was going all out for this evening. "I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, I mean I really do appreciate the offer, but it's very expensive." She knew the income of a police officer and didn't want to put that burden on him for just a dinner when she would have been perfectly happy going someplace nice, but more practical. She just wanted to spend the evening with him and was getting the idea he was going all out to try and impress her, which he didn't have to do. She'd already been impressed by him for years. "I mean if you really want to go there, then we can."

"What? Do you think I can't afford it? Because I can afford it," he lied, knowing it was going to be expensive but unsure of just how much, until now, but he wasn't about to back out and look cheap like Steve had mentioned earlier.

"No, that's not what I was saying at all," she tried to back track because that was exactly what she was saying, regretting bringing it up at all. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a practical girl and always will be." She smiled over at him, "It's nice to be spoiled every now and then. Thank you."

"So Bailey's?" he asked.

Maggie smiled at him, "Yes, Bailey's please."

"Ok, and don't try and be practical when you're there and order a salad."

"I won't," she chuckled, "I promise."

"Good because it took a lot to get these reservations in such short notice."

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed, knowing too that it could take several weeks if not months to get a reservation there.

"I know a very prominent chef in Oahu who knows the very prominent chef there, he made a call and got us in."

"Oh my gosh, and here I was questioning it and you went to all that trouble."

He smiled over at her. "It was nothing really."

There was truth in that, being that Steve was the one that knew the chef and had made the calls and arrangements for him.

"I can't wait to try it. I've heard wonderful things."

* * *

Their table wasn't the best in the house, but it did have a corner view of downtown Manhattan.

Maggie laid the napkin out on her lap and picked up her glass of wine, holding it up to Danny as he lifted his glass of the same beverage. "Here's to old friends."

"I'll drink to that." He wasn't sure how he felt about the 'friends' card being played out there, but she was speaking the truth after all.

"So tell me some more about Hawaii. What do you love the most about it?"

"I guess that I get to see Gracie almost everyday."

"That's a good thing. She sounds like a great kid."

"She is, you'll meet her when you come out."

"I'm excited about that trip. How old is she again?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen," Maggie grinned, "what a great age. Does she have a boyfriend yet?"

Danny huffed, "No, she better not!"

"Not that you know of," Maggie teased.

"Don't even say that. She knows she's not allowed to date until she's at least sixteen."

Maggie laughed at his joke and then realized he wasn't joking. "Are you serious? She's not allowed to see boys until she's sixteen? That's a little strict don't you think?"

"You sound like Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"My ex."

"Oh, she doesn't agree with you?"

"Hardly."

"Hmm, I don't know what it's like to raise a teenage girl, but I remember what it's like to be one. If she sets her eyes on a boy, I'm sorry Danny, but there's no stopping it."

"And I used to be a teenage boy and that's why I'm saying no."

"Do you not trust her?"

He was a little offended by that question. "Of course I trust her."

"Then you should trust that she would make the right decisions."

He sat back in his chair. "So I should just put a loaded gun in her hand and trust that she knows how to handle it?"

"Geez, Danny. That's a little harsh don't you think? I mean it's a completely natural thing and it's not something you can prevent from happening just because you say no."

He sighed heavily with a hint of anger in it and turned away from her, looking out the window. First she criticized the restaurant he was taking her too, and here she was presuming to know how to raise his daughter even though she had never met her, nor had kids of her own.

Maggie cringed, knowing she had hit a nerve with him, feeling bad for arguing with him about this, but she had gone through the same thing growing up and all it did was force her to sneak around which she didn't like either. "I'm sorry, Danny. But I went through that as a kid. What if your Dad had told you that you couldn't see girls until you were sixteen? How would that have made you feel?"

"It's different with boys."

Now Maggie sat back in her chair, taking in a deep breath from that sexist remark. "What is that supposed to mean? So if you had a boy around the same age as Gracie, the rules would be different for him?"

"Yes," he blurted out and then caught himself, hearing the injustice in that, "I mean, no. It would just be different is all."

"No it wouldn't. I'm just a little surprised over your strict nature. Your Dad was never like that with Kelly and Bridgette."

"Look Maggie, until you have kids there really is no way to explain the reasoning behind a father or mother's actions. I do it because I feel it's a necessary step in the proper upbringing of my daughter. If you don't agree with that then, hey, that's your opinion but don't try and tell me I'm being too strict with her. In my line of work I see kids out there from all walks of life and I'm raising Gracie the best I can from the knowledge I've built off of those experiences."

She nodded her understanding, and decided to just let it go. They both felt strongly about this subject and neither was going to win the argument, but he did have the advantage she thought of being an actual parent. She wasn't an argumentative person by nature, but he was so adamant in his decision that even a conversation about it was pulled off the table as if he was were saying, it's my way or no way, wondering if that stubbornness filtered into all his everyday life.

His idealistic view of Maggie Waters was beginning to dissipate. He felt she was too opinionated on a subject that she really had no business arguing with him about. He heard Steve and Rachel's voice in his head just then, telling him to lighten up, but he couldn't get past the fear that if he did, then he would be going against what he believed as a parent and that would be worse in eyes than perhaps stifling his daughter's dating ritual for an extra year or two than her peers.

They sat in silence for a minute before Maggie spoke up. "Should we talk about politics now?" she teased.

Danny looked over at her with a grin, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood that had become tense. "What are your views on a woman's right to choose?" he asked, winking at her, letting her know he was only joking.

Maggie chuckled over that. "You first."

Danny leaned his elbows on the table smiling at her, letting the earlier discussion go. "Why don't we talk about your job? How do you like being a nurse?"

This was a neutral subject she thought. "I love it. It's rewarding in so many ways."

He liked the sound of that, seeing that in his own line of work. "How so?"

"Its never a dull moment that's for sure, and I get to meet some really interesting people as I'm sure you do."

"Oh yeah, but I'm guessing my interesting people are little bit more irrational than yours."

"Not always," Maggie laughed.

The server showed up with their food just then, setting Maggie's salmon filet in front of her and Danny's steak in front of him. They each ordered another drink and began to eat, taking a few minutes to comment on the sensational taste of each of the meals, before carrying on with the conversation.

"So tell me about someone interesting you've met lately from work," Danny asked.

Maggie wiped her mouth off on her napkin and set it back in her lap. "A couple of months ago this woman came in that was stage four breast cancer. She was only about forty-five."

Danny cringed over that. "That's rough."

"It was. She had been going through intense chemo for almost a year. She had no hair left, not even eyebrows, but she was in the best mood."

"They say that the best way to fight a disease is to stay positive and keep a good attitude," he added, "honestly, that would be harder I think than having the disease."

"I think you'd be surprised over what the mind is capable of when faced with such odds."

"I guess," he replied, taking another bite of his steak. "Is that what was interesting about her, her good attitude?"

"No," she said, her expression becoming amazed. "She had lost the battle but had become at peace with it. She and her husband were on their way to Oregon. She was going to exercise the right to die law that they had passed there. They way she spoke of it was as if she were going on vacation. She actually got excited a couple of times just talking about it."

"Wow," he said sadly, "she must have just given up hope."

"Or she didn't want to die in pain and put her husband and family through that."

He looked over at her, contemplating that thought. "I couldn't imagine watching someone I love die in pain."

"Would you take them to Oregon?"

He shook his head, "I don't know if I could do that either."

"Why?"

"It's against the laws of nature."

"So is using chemo to keep you alive but people do that every single day."

"It's a means to prolong the gift of life."

"But what happens when all else fails and you're left with a body that is raked with pain. It hurts to even move. That's no gift."

He heard the passion in her voice over this subject, imagining she had seen many patients come through with similar diagnosis who were suffering. "I guess I can't really answer that until I'm faced with it, which I hope I never am, for me or with someone I love."

She nodded in agreement, lifting her glass to him. "To good health."

He lifted his, tapping it just slightly against hers, "To good health."

Maggie turned and looked out over the city at the thousand of colored lights that decorated Manhattan up and down the streets for the holiday, it was her favorite time of year. Pleased she was feeling better and able to enjoy another Christmas. "There's nothing like Christmas in New York."

"Hawaii does a pretty good Christmas," he said. "Mele Kalikimaka."

Maggie giggled over the Hawaiian word. "What does that mean?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Do you know a lot of Hawaiian words?"

"Nope, maybe five. Steve though," he pointed out, "he can speak pidgin pretty well."

"Pidgin? Is that the Hawaiian language name?"

"No, that's what locals speak. It's kind of a slang form of Hawaiian."

She pictured Steve in his ugly sweater and then in a pair of board shorts on the beach, impressed that he had taken the time to learn the language. "How come you never speak it?"

"Me?" Danny chuckled. "I'd butcher it for sure. You have to be a native to pick that up. It's hard."

"Oh," she asked surprised, "I thought Steve was from the mainland?"

"He's was born in Hawaii and moved back years later."

She thought that interesting, not knowing why, but any knew piece of information she could get about the stranger seemed to fascinate her. She wanted to know more but didn't feel the timing was right at the moment. Maybe it was just the lifestyle in Hawaii that fascinated her, she thought. It was so exotic and fantastically magical she couldn't wait to get there and see if was just as beautiful as all the thousands of pictures she scanned through on the Internet made it out to be.

She looked across the table at him as he cut into his ninety-five dollar steak. He had gone all out for this evening just for her. She was impressed by it, but still couldn't get over the fact that starting a relationship right now with someone was not the right time. She was on a new course in her life with absolutely no idea where it was going to take her. The only control she had was the trip to Hawaii. She had dreamt of going her whole life and decided it was now or never. Danny would be her only friend there, almost like family in her eyes. She needed that more than she needed him romantically. She only hoped that he would understand her position on their relationship and not resent her for it. She cared about him very much as she did the rest of his family, even more so than she did her own. She would do anything for any of them, but as she sat across from him now, she came to the heart-breaking conclusion that she saw him as a brother, not a lover.

"I'm glad we got the chance to talk Danny," she said to him. "My life over the past year has been pretty chaotic to say the least. I can't tell you what a godsend Bridgette has been for me." She smiled across at him, "I'm glad to have a friend in Hawaii already. A person can use as many of those as they can get."

There it was again, he thought, the 'friend' card. He heard Bridgette's advice to 'go slow', that she had had a rough year. Maggie just proved that by confessing her struggles, even if she didn't go into detail. For once in his life he was going to take his sister's advice. Maggie was coming to Hawaii and some of the best love stories he ever heard were from people who started out as friends.

"You know what," he said to her, "I can stand to have another friend in my life too. We've known each other for a long time Maggie, there's no secret that I always had the biggest crush on you." He smiled shyly down at his plate. "This dinner tonight was to redeem myself for that date I messed up fifteen years ago. I'm not going to pretend and not tell you that I still don't have that crush on you, but I'm also not a kid anymore." He looked up at her, "I'm also not going think of you any differently than I did when I picked you up tonight if things don't go the way I had hoped. In other words I'm not going to go home and cry into my pillow if you won't go to the prom with me." He winked at her, "I might go home and get stinking drunk again," he said playfully with a laugh, "but I'll get over it. I'll take the friendship." He admitted wholeheartedly, raising his glass of wine up to her. "To friends?"

She couldn't have been more relieved or soothed over his words, "Thank you, Danny." The crystal glasses made a lovely clinking sound as they touched. "To friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny came in the house and locked the front door behind him as he made his way to the stairs. His parents were already in bed but he noticed the light on in the guest room that was on the first floor. He tapped lightly on the door and heard Steve's voice giving him permission to enter. He leaned against the doorframe looking at him as he lay on the bed, recognizing the book on his chest as one from his Mom's collection that had been on a shelf in the family room for as long as he could remember.

Danny couldn't help but laugh over the sight of him. "Hey," he said, motioning to the book, "good reading?"

Steve rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "Shut up, it's keeping me occupied." He grinned naughtily at him, "So how did it go?"

"It went ok," he replied in a pleasing tone.

"Just ok?"

"Well I didn't propose to her," he snapped.

Steve laughed, "Did she like the restaurant?"

"Loved it, but my wallet hated it."

"I told you it was going to be spendy," Steve said knowingly.

I know, but two eighty with tip?"

Steve made a painful face, "Ouch!"

"I know ouch."

"But was it worth it? Did you get a second date, because you obviously didn't get the nod to come up?"

Danny sneered at him, "I didn't ask her for another date, and wouldn't have gone up if she asked."

Steve laughed, "Liar!"

"Ok, ok" Danny caved, "I would have, but we kind of talked about what we were both expecting from the evening and she clearly is not ready for a relationship," he put a hand on his chest, "and I'm not ready to take on one with someone who is questioning their ability too. I don't need that, but…" he said shrugging, "she's moving to Hawaii and made it very clear that she is happy that I'm there."

Steve nodded with an encouraging smile, "Hey, that's a good thing. Friends is good. Friends is always a good way to start. That doesn't mean you hit a dead end, its actually encouraging."

"That's what I thought too."

"Congratulations buddy, breakfast with her would have been nice, but it sounds like it turned out pretty good anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," he motioned to the book again. "At least I was out with a beautiful girl; you're sitting on a bed alone, reading about them. That's pathetic."

Steve sighed and shook his head, "Do I look that bored, really?

"You gotta get out of the house man. You should come with me tomorrow with my buddies."

"No thanks, you go. I'm not a golfer, you know that."

"Golfing?" he huffed, "it's a driving range. We sit around and drink beer and hit some balls in the snow."

"And talk about the glory days," Steve added, "that's ok. You go, besides, Bridgette came over tonight and volunteered to take me shopping tomorrow so I can get some presents for your family."

"Geez," Danny groaned, "That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. Shopping at the mall over beer and golf. I don't think I want to know you anymore."

Steve grunted over that remark, "C'mon man. I want to get some nice stuff for your family. They've been good to me. Plus," he pointed out, "sitting around a bunch of guys who I've never met and reminiscing about stories that never involved me is not my idea of a great time either." He held his hand up, "although the beer is enticing, I think I'll pass. I don't need you to look after me. I'm a big boy."

"You're becoming a homebody, a couch potato."

"Actually, I have to admit that I am kind of getting used to relaxing, and you have to agree with me on this that it's nice to know that my phone isn't going to ring in the middle of the night."

"That is true partner." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it up, taking a picture of Steve lying on the bed, "I might send that to Chin and Kono. I only wish it was a romance novel you were reading."

"Get out," Steve said, tossing one of the decorative pillows on the bed at him.

"And you do the same," Danny ordered as he shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie pushed the blue-tooth button on her car screen, accepting the incoming call from Bridgette that showed up on the display.

"I'm almost to the mall, you better not be calling to back out on me?"  
"I'm not," Bridgette replied, resting casually on her parent's counter with both elbows, one hand had the phone up to her ear and the other was picking through a can of peanuts left over from the party. "So how did it go last night with Danny?"

"It was good. He took me to a really nice restaurant. Way too expensive."

Bridgette laughed over that, knowing he was tying to impress her. "He likes you," she teased, knowing also that the feelings weren't mutual.

"Knock it off," Maggie said, "you're brother is a great guy."

"I know he is, and I know that you don't feel that way about him. My hopes of you becoming a sister are shattered," she whined.

"Stop that, you make me feel bad."

"Why?" Bridgette laughed, "You have nothing to feel bad about. Honestly, he's a hard person to get along with. He's more stubborn than he wants to admit. Way more stubborn."

"But underneath all that he really is an awesome person," Maggie pointed out.

"Yes, he is. He would be the first person to call if you needed help. I know he'd drop everything and come running. Look what he did for Matt."

Maggie sighed, "I know."

"If the chemistry isn't there now, Maggie, then it never will be. He's a big boy; he'll get it over it. You didn't accept another date or anything did you?" hoping she wasn't leading him on.

"No, I made it pretty clear that I wasn't looking for anything right now. Even if I did feel something for him, I wouldn't pursue it."

"Why not?  
"C'mon Bridgette, you know why?"

"I think you're being too cautious."

"I'm being decent to another person's feelings."

"You're giving up too early in the game."

Maggie huffed, not wanting to get into this argument with her again. "So what's the plan on shopping?"

"Go ahead, change the subject," Bridgette harped, "but I'm also having a little change of plans, for shopping that is. Steve is coming with us if you don't mind?"

Maggie's eyes lit up in surprise, "Steve, Steve? Danny's partner Steve?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Ok, that's ok. I don't mind."

"I was over here last night and he was asking me about where to go and some ideas for family gifts so I just invited him along. I didn't think you'd mind."

"No, of course not!" she insisted. "That would be great! I think that's a great idea."

Bridgette pulled the phone away from her ear and smiled at it in surprise over the enthusiasm that oozed from her best friend over that news. "Well, I seem to have made this shopping trip a little more enjoyable for someone."

"What? No, I'm just saying that's a nice gesture on your part."

"Uh huh," Bridgette grinned. "By the way I can see you blushing," she teased. "We'll meet you by the coffee stand in front of Nordstrom in about thirty minutes. Get me a latte."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend and decided to play along with the teasing, "Ok, and what do you think pretty boy would like."

Bridgette laughed, looking up as Steve came in the kitchen, "What kind of coffee do you like?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I just drink it with cream, why?"

"Did you here that?" she asked Maggie.

"Yes, boring. I'm going to spice it up. I'll see you guys in a while. Oh, and tell pretty boy to wear a tight shirt." She hung up, but not before hearing her friend laugh.

Bridgette grabbed her keys off the counter. "You ready?" she asked Steve.

He felt the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet, "Yep, lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie sat at one of the six small metal tables set up outside the Nordstrom store, going over her Christmas list for friends. She took a drink of her Peppermint latte and used a pen to cross out one gift idea and replace it with another.

She looked up hearing the chair across from her being moved as Bridgette sat down.

"Good Morning."

"Hey, Bridge."

Steve took the chair next to Maggie, greeting her with a smile. He had on a blue polo shirt, dark blue jeans and a red parka jacket. The color of his shirt intensified his already blue eyes. He seemed to get better looking every time she saw him, she thought.

"Hi Steve."

"Hi Maggie." Her hair was in a ponytail the same as it was the first time he ever saw her. She had on a red and white plaid shirt, black jeans and black boots. Her attire was casual but she looked like she could have just stepped out of J Crew photo shoot. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. "I hope you don't mind me tagging along today, but if I don't have a guide in the mall I might end up wandering around for days in a daze," he chuckled.

Maggie and Bridgette both giggled over that. "I don't mind. We'll keep an eye on you so you don't get lost. Just don't wander off by yourself," she teased, speaking to him as if he were a child.

"I won't," he laughed.

"Here," she slid over one of the two cups of coffee to him. "I got you a Peppermint Mocha and here is your latte." She slid the other over to Bridgette.

"Ahhh," Bridgette moaned, wrapping her hands around the warm paper cup, "thank you."

"What is this?" Steve asked, taking the other one.

"It's a Peppermint Mocha. Take a drink, if you don't like it you're not American," she grinned playfully at him.

He took a small sip and a smile instantly grew on his lips, surprised that he did like it, not usually going for the trendy coffee stands that took people five minutes to order a simple cup of coffee. "That's really good! Thank you. It tastes like a candy cane. How can you not like that?"

Maggie smiled, pleased that he liked it. "Good. So what are our plans today?"

Bridgette pulled out a list from her purse, unfolding it and setting it on the table. "I've got everyone to buy for."

Steve held his coffee and listened as the two women talked over mutual friends and what each of their gifts was going to be for them. His slight crush on Maggie was giving way to temptation as he tried not to look at her too much and make it embarrassingly obvious, but it was difficult. Once again understanding Danny's attraction to her. He couldn't imagine sitting across from her at dinner and not being completely transfixed on that face and those eyes. When she laughed he swore they sparkled, recalling the dream he had about her a couple of nights before and that feeling that they were genuinely close.

' _Look away_ ,' he scolded himself. ' _She's off limits in a big way_.'

"What about Danny?" Bridgette asked him.

He almost laughed at the timing of that question and the wording, even though it was meant in a different meaning. "Danny?" he asked, as if just joining the conversation, feeling guilty by his distraction over Maggie, even though it was completely innocent.

"Yes," Bridgette replied, "what do you think I should get him?"

He shrugged and had to get his head around it and off the girl sitting across from him, deciding he owed Danny something nice too for inviting him on this trip.

"Board shorts for guys in Hawaii are like shoes for girls, you can't have enough in different colors."

Maggie and Bridgette both looked at each other and chuckled over that comparison.

"Do you have a separate closet for them," Maggie teased, "like our shoes do?"

"Oh yeah," Steve played along. "I have mine on special hangers and they're all lined up according to my mood for the day."

They both laughed.

"What are your mood categories?" Maggie asked, charmed over his sense of humor.

Steve shrugged nonchalantly, "You know, the typical. Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, Dopey."

That got another big laugh out of both of them.

She had a great laugh, not too loud and not nasally like some women he knew. It was cute. He caught himself smiling over the sound of it, but even more pleased that he was the one that had made it happen, but before he could feel the real satisfaction in that, Danny's name popped into his head and gone in that second was any joy he did feel. Cursing the fact that he hadn't found her first.

"Finding board shorts," Bridgette began, "in New Jersey, in the middle of winter is going to be a challenge."

"Not really, "Maggie said. "We should go to some of those skating stores. You know the ones that cater to skateboarders and sell snowboard stuff. I bet we could find some there."

"Good idea," Bridgette said, folding up her list. "Are we ready to hit the streets kids?"

"Charge!" Maggie declared, clenching her fist, "and I mean that literally. Get your favorite miles card out and let's get a free trip to Hawaii today." She smiled over at Steve.

"Aloha. Mele Kalikimaka," he smiled back.

Maggie's face lit up, "I know what that means!" she said enthusiastically, "Aloha, and Merry Christmas to you too!"

"Very good," Steve praised, pretty sure her excitement over that was about the cutest thing he'd ever witnessed.

"Next thing you know you'll be speaking pidgin."

"I know what that is too!" Maggie declared as they started walking toward the main section of the mall. "Hawaiian slang, right?"

Steve looked at her shocked that she knew that. "How did you…" and then it dawned on him, "oh right, you and Danny."

"He said that you grew up in Hawaii."

They both walked side by side, a step behind Bridgette as they made their way to the first store. "I did, for the most part." He let it go at that, not wanting to nor particularly liking to go into detail of his departure when he was fifteen. It was a dark side in his life that he kept a secret. Only a few people knew of it, and even to them it wasn't something that had devastated him as much as it had. He hid it well.

They followed Bridgette into a store that had loud music playing from a band that none of them could name nor the song. She stopped at a rack of clothes and started filtering through them as Steve made his way toward the back, seeing a display of sunglasses. He'd left his at home, not anticipating the need for them, but also not anticipating the glare of snow on a sunny day. He picked up a pair that resembled the ones he left behind, slipping them on and then checked his appearance in the mirror, not realizing there was a second set of eyes on him as well.

Maggie stood at a shirt rack not far away, flipping through them but her attention was focused on him. She scanned down his body that was lean and tall. His jeans fit just right, not too loose but cozy enough around his body to show off his backside, which she was admiring at the moment as Bridgette came up behind her.

"Do you see something you like?" she whispered to her.

Maggie quickly diverted her eyes back to the shirts, pulling one out. "This one is nice."

"Oh please," Bridgette practically laughed in her face. "I saw what you were looking at."

Maggie grinned knowing she had been caught red handed. "So! I mean seriously," she huffed, glancing over at him again as he tried on a different pair, "look at him, how can you not. He's fricking gorgeous."

Bridgette did laugh this time, agreeing with her best friend, "He is pretty cute."

Maggie huffed as if irritated over the fact that she was attracted to him. "You had to bring him along didn't you?" She flipped through the shirts as if annoyed, grinning at her friend, "Stupid, cute boy. Distracting me from a perfectly good shopping day."

Bridgette laughed as Maggie walked off, pretending to be irritated. She caught up with her, "You know he's single and lives in Hawaii. What a coincidence."

Maggie stopped at a display of folded shirts, "So what? So does your brother," she reminded her.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "I know, but you aren't attracted to my brother. If I liked someone and he wasn't attracted to me and liked you instead, I would step down and let you have him."

Maggie looked at her sweetly, "You would?"

"Sure."

"That's so sweet," Maggie smiled. "I would do that for you too. Of course I would curse the day you were born behind your back," she joked.

Bridgette chuckled and nudged her, "You would not."

"It's a ridiculous scenario anyway," Maggie replied, "For one I'm not looking for anything anyway, especially with someone that is best friends and partners with someone I just turned down. I don't think guys think the same way as you and I about this."

"Well if you and Danny had something going then I would say defiantly not. I'd kick your butt if you cheated on my brother, but you guys aren't even a couple, you never were, so how could he be mad if you and Steve got together."

Maggie looked at her like she was crazy, "Just stop! This conversation is ridiculous and I can't believe it's gone on as long as it has. All I said was that he was cute, and…"

"Gorgeous," Bridgette corrected her, "you said he was gorgeous."

Maggie stared at her, shaking her head. "Whatever, fine gorgeous, but you know my situation and my feelings about this."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, I know. It isn't fair to them, blah, blah, blah."

Maggie was beginning to get irritated for real now, "Bridgette, please. I know you think I'm wrong about this, but I don't, and it's my life, my choice, just let it go, ok?"

Bridgette looked at her best friend and not only heard the certainty in her voice, but saw it too. "Ok, fine, but…" she said, "I just want to say one last thing and then I won't bring it up anymore, I promise."

Maggie sighed heavily, "Ok, what?"

"I just think that you are closing the door on too many things in your life too soon. I see everyday you adding something to your list that you don't want to face, the biggest being a relationship with someone. I don't mean Steve, he's just an example. I mean anyone. I don't know why you want to go through this alone."

"I wasn't alone, remember," Maggie replied.

"Oh please," she whispered angrily, "don't play me the Mark card. He was a coward and you should count your blessings he's gone. You're beautiful, you're smart and you have a lot to offer another person. Stop living as if you're going to die tomorrow because you're not; remember?"

Steve walked up just then, holding a pair of sunglasses he'd picked out. "I think I'm going to get these. Is that bad to buy for yourself when you're Christmas shopping? I don't want to end up on Santa's bad list."

Maggie swallowed down the lump in her throat and turned away from both of them as tears sprang to life in her eyes over Bridgette's last statement.

Bridgette leaned in to her, whispering, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged it off, replying to Steve. "You should see the stuff I buy for myself every year," she tried to sound upbeat, "it's crazy. You're safe."

He knew he'd walked into something, an argument perhaps, suddenly feeling out of place. "Ok good. I'm going to go pay for them then."

Bridgette moved in front of her friend, still seeing the remains of what she had said to her. "Maggie, I'm sorry I said that."

"It's ok, I know you're just concerned. I know."

"I won't bring it up anymore, I promise."

She nodded, hoping she kept to it, but knew she wouldn't.

Steve stood in line and glanced over at the two women as they conversed. It seemed to him that Bridgette was trying to make amends of something, hoping they made up or the rest of the day was going to be uncomfortable to say the least.

To his pleasure and relief, there didn't seem to be any hard feelings between them as they made their way down to another store.

The mall was getting busier as the afternoon went on. They had hit four stores in all and taken care of half the list before Bridgette's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and groaned, showing Maggie the caller ID and she too groaned with a disappointed expression.

"Hello," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, ok, I can be there in about thirty minutes. Ok, bye." She let the phone slide back into her purse and growled. "I got called in."

Maggie took out her phone to see if there were any messages for her. There was none. "Dang Bridgette, that stinks."

"Oh well. I'll have OT so the pay will be good."

"I didn't know you were on call today?"

"Yep." She suddenly turned to Steve, "Oh crud. I have to take you home first."

"That's alright," he said. "I can take a cab."

Maggie and Bridgette both looked at each other over that idea, laughing over what they both knew and he obviously didn't.

"I'll drop him off, "Maggie volunteered.

"Seriously," he argued. "I can take a cab."

Bridgette reached up and patted his cheek, "You're so cute when you're being naïve."

"What? Why?"

Maggie offered the explanation, "A cab ride from here to their house would probably cost you about a hundred bucks. It's not that big of a deal for me to take you."

"Seriously Steve," Bridgette urged, "Take the ride."

"We've got more shopping to do anyway," Maggie added. "You haven't got anything for Clara or Eddie yet."

"That's true," he said, not knowing when he'd get another opportunity to go again. "Ok, if you sure you don't mind?"

"Ok, done deal," Bridgette said, reaching over and giving Maggie a hug, "I gotta run. I'll call ya. Steve, have fun, remember my favorite color is blue and I wear a size medium." She smiled as she backed away from them waving. "Bye."

"Bye," Maggie waved. "I'm glad it's you and not me," she teased her.

She turned back to Steve, "Ok, where to next?"

"Clara and Eddie," he reminded her.

"Right! So what did you have in mind for them?"

"I don't know, what do you think they'd like?"

"Well," she contemplated as they made their was towards Macy's, "I know Clara was complaining at the Christmas party that she didn't have any really nice wine glasses and for Eddie, hmmm, maybe a light jacket for when he golfs in the spring time?"

Steve smiled over both of those suggestions, "Those are great ideas. You really do know them don't you?"

"I've known them for a long time, so yes, I guess I do," she replied happily.

They spent the next hour, getting those two items. He took her advice and instead of getting the traditional wine glasses with a stem, he went for new trendy ones that didn't have one. He spent more than necessary but wanted to get crystal ones that had a platinum rim, liking the way they looked rather than regular glass. For Eddie he picked out a nice Polo lightweight jacket like Maggie had suggested.

The girl at the register handed him back his credit card as he tucked it inside his wallet. "Thanks for your help, Maggie."

She stood next him, leaning against the counter, holding her bags of gifts that she had purchased throughout the day. "What next?"

"Food," Steve replied. "I'm starving. No wonder there's four restaurants and a food court in this place. Shopping works up an appetite."

Maggie lifted her bags up with both hands. "It's a good workout too, cardio and weights."

"Thank you," he said to the girl as she handed him the bag with Eddie's jacket in it. He followed Maggie toward the entrance that led back out to the mall. "I say we burned off enough calories today that we each deserve a big glass of beer, and a burger. What do you think?"

"Beer for lunch?" Maggie questioned, "Now you're talking."

"You pick the place, I'll buy."

"This deal is getting sweeter and sweeter, "Maggie smiled. "Let's go to Cheesecake Factory, we can sit in the bar and relax."

"Sounds good to me."

As they made their way to the restaurant, they stopped in a candle place and each bought one for Kelly, Maggie knew that she loved them.

They found an open table in a corner of the bar where they could fit the bags and both sat down.

"Beer," Steve declared as he let out a long, deep breath.

"A pitcher," Maggie added.

They each ordered a glass from what was on tap and then lunch from the bartender who came to the table.

Steve looked up at one of the TV's that had a college basketball game on while Maggie used the restroom. He glanced over in that direction as she made her way back to him, catching his eye and smiling at him as she took her seat across from him.

"I think we did really well today," she said, holding up her beer to him.

"Thanks to you my shopping is now done." He tapped his glass against hers, each taking a drink.

"It was fun," she confessed. "You were fun to shop with."

"So were you," he smiled. "Best time I ever had at mall."

It had been easy shopping with him all day and having the distraction of a busy mall as well as the duty they had accomplished, but now sitting across from him at a cozy table for two in the corner of a bar, she became very aware of his alluring presence and good looks once again.

He on the other hand felt the serenity of a chaotic day behind him, enjoying his beer, but more than anything else the company. She was easy to be with and had a good sense of humor. The hint of her flirting with him at the party a few nights before was gone. He felt he had clearly misjudged that encounter outside his bedroom door and now wrote it off as just simple playfulness. She showed no signs of it that day whatsoever. Which was a catch-22 to him. He kind of liked the idea of someone as beautiful as she to be attracted to him, but at the same time she was completely off limits because of Danny.

"Do you like living in Hawaii," Maggie asked him, wanting to strike up a conversation because she felt the silence just gave way to her naughty imagination about him, which she was having a hard time being distracted from.

"Yes. I love it there." He was surprised with himself at the moment, because usually when he was away from home for even a few days he missed it, but at the moment he was perfectly content with where he was, not missing it at all.

"Is it as beautiful as all the pictures show?"

Steve smiled, knowing he could explain it to her all day long but you could never get the full picture until you experience it for yourself, "More. A picture isn't even close to what it's like in person. It seems like around every turn there is something even more…" he tried to think of the right word, "magical if you will, and if I don't sound like a travel agent." They both chuckled over that. "The water is so clear and has so many different colors of blue that you can actually become mesmerized just looking at it. I've gone on hikes and found myself sitting on a ledge and just looking at it for what seems like hours because sometimes it's just so hard to pull yourself away."

She was caught up in his description, picturing herself in that same scenario, "Kind of like a natural form of therapy?"

"Exactly," he smiled, never thinking of it that way before, but she had nailed it. "And don't just limit yourself to Oahu," he suggested. "Go to Maui, the big island, go to Kauai," he said as if that was the place to be. "That island is like nothing you've ever seen. It's unbelievable, unbelievable," he repeated, still amazed by it, even after being there countless times.

Her excitement was growing just listening to him. He was so much more passionate about it than Danny was. Danny sounded like a tourist, but Steve, she thought, he really did sound like a native. "I can't wait to see it."

He smiled over that as well, knowing how much Danny was looking forward to her being there. "When are you coming?"

"In about a month."

"How long are you staying?"

Maggie shrugged, not really knowing that answer just yet; it depended on so many different scenarios. "I don't know really, maybe forever," she said optimistically.

"That could easily happen. It happens everyday, people come and never leave."

They looked up as the bartender arrived with their food, setting down a burger with fries in front of each of them.

Maggie squirted out a small mound of ketchup on her plate, handing the bottle over to him when she was done. He did the same and then rolled the top of his bun over the oversized burger that had bacon on it, pushing it down just enough.

They both took bites and nodded over the delicacy.

"I hate to say it," Maggie confessed, "but this is just as good as that Salmon filet I had last night."

Steve wiped his mouth off, talking while he chewed, "I think its from the workout, we earned this," he grinned.

"Absolutely," Maggie agreed, scooping up a generous amount of ketchup on one of the thick steak fries and taking a bite of it.

They ordered two more beers to wash down the meal. About halfway through Maggie brought up their conversation about Hawaii again.

"You said that people come to Hawaii everyday and some never leave. I'm guessing because it is such a wonderful place. Danny said you are a native but moved back to the island. Why did you leave?" she asked, assuming it was an innocent question.

Steve ran his fingers up and down the ice-cold glass of beer, contemplating that answer. He could have told her one of a million different answers, but for some reason he told her the truth. Not all of it, but the general situation.

"My Mom passed away when I was fifteen," he explained, "my Dad decided that it was best for Mary, my little sister and I to go live with my Aunt in LA. So we did." He knew the next line from her would be some sort of sympathy card, that's what always came next, but he beat her to it, not wanting to hear it again from someone else, especially her. "It wasn't a bad thing. My Aunt Deb was awesome. She was really good to us. I felt at home there almost immediately," he lied.

Maggie stared at him astonished, listening to his story that he threw out there so candidly, making it sound so normal and uneventful, but she knew differently, she also knew without a doubt that he was lying about how easy it was. She wondered at first by his slight hesitation if maybe she had touched on a private matter, assuming it was none of her business, until he began to explain his departure from his beloved island, never in a million years would she have imagined his flight from his home was so similar to her own.

Her expression threw him, it wasn't sympathetic at all but sad, she looked so sad. He misunderstood the reaction, assuming it was because of his history, wishing now he hadn't said it.

"LA was pretty cool," he lied again, "we…"

"I was born in Nebraska," Maggie blurted out with her own heartfelt confession, "My Father passed away when I was twelve. My Mom sent me to live with her cousins in New Jersey right after his death." The words almost mirrored his. She on the other hand wasn't going to lie about the toll it took on her. "I was terrified. They took good care of me, but I was terrified."

Steve felt a shiver run down his body as he stared blankly back at her, shocked over the similarity they shared of that horrible time in his life. He tried to play it down like he always did, but the way she looked back at him now told him clearly that she knew he was full of shit. He had been scared to death; he was terrified both then and now.

Maggie saw the shock and even felt she could see his pain, knowing it was there, how could it not have been. "You weren't scared?" she asked, almost challenging him to fess up and not lie because she knew otherwise.

He swallowed, trying to moisten his throat that had just gone dry and needing to calm the nerves that had just escalated to a point that he was speechless.

"I know," she whispered to him as if it was a secret between them. "I know how it really felt."

He held his breath unconsciously until his body forced him to breathe, letting it out in a shuttered gasp, looking down at his food but his appetite had vanished just seconds before from being forced to express those deep fears that he'd hidden for so many years.

She knew what she was doing to him but she couldn't help herself, fighting back tears knowing the anxiety he must be going through at that very second but she was astounded, always naïve to the fact that it was something in the world that only happened to her, but here he was, he had lived through the same traumatic ordeal too.

He looked back up at her as the blows just kept coming, seeing the way she looked back at him, almost begging him to tell her the truth, as if hearing it from someone else of what they had both experienced would somehow shed some light on hers, that theory suddenly didn't make it as scary as he had thought it would be.

He swallowed once more before whispering back to her. "It was terrifying," he finally admitted, to not only Maggie but to himself as well.

She was so relieved by that that she had to know more. She leaned in as if they were in a crowded room yet there was no one within twenty feet of them. "How did it change you?" she asked curiously, knowing what it did to her, wondering again if they were similar in that aspect.

"I…" he put his hands in his lap, clenching them together, feeling his body tense up just by talking about it, but didn't allow the anxiety he was feeling to take over. "I can't trust people. I mean, I have a hard time with that."

"Me too," she admitted. "I trust Bridgette, but it took a long time.

"That's me with Danny, but I still hold back."

"Me too. And I don't like having someone in control of my life. I think I'm more independent because of it, but not in a good way."

He thought of all the times Danny had called him controlling, it was true, and there were times when it wasn't in a good way. "I have to have structure in my life. It was really hard for me to leave the Navy and that behind, but I just moved from one to the next. I'm on call all the time and I think I need that."

She nodded her understanding of that, being a nurse and all.

"Did you ever fight back?" he asked wanting to know about her experience too. "I mean did you rebel against everyone?" Remembering how angry he was at the time.

"No, I was scared they would send me someplace else."

"Me too! I played it straight but I was more afraid that they would separate Mary and I, even though now I know that never would have happened, but back then that really scared me. So I was the perfect kid." He huffed recalling how many times he just wanted to scream and punch something as hard as he could. "What about you? Did you have any brother's or sisters?"

Maggie shook her head, envious that he had a little sister to be with. "No, just me."

That pained him. It had been his love and protection over Mary that had kept him straight as an arrow, he couldn't have imagined going through it alone. "I'm sorry for that. My Dad died a few years ago, he tried to explain to me why he did it, but it was too late. I forgave him, but it still doesn't change the outcome. What about you? Did you confront your Mom about it?"

Maggie's eyes welled up with tears. "My Mom," she choked up, "she took a bottle of sleeping pills not long after she sent me away."

Steve felt that blow right in the center of his chest, "Oh god Maggie," he replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

She bent her head to hide the tears not able to control the emotions that were shooting through her. It was the most intimate and detailed conversation she had had about it ever, with anyone, even Bridgette.

Steve moved his chair closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, knowing she needed it. "Hey," he said. "We both got served up a pretty raw deal in life, but look at us now. We didn't let it consume us and take over our lives. You should be proud of the woman you turned out to be Maggie. I've only known you for a short time, but I'm a pretty good judge of character and you, are amazing."

She looked up, face to face with him as he smiled at her, handing her a napkin from the table to dry her eyes.

"And look at you," she replied. "You've spent your life protecting the innocent just like you did Mary. I think that's pretty amazing too."

He'd been told that before in social situations and before receiving an award for something heroic that he'd done, but it had never meant more to him than it did coming from her after sharing what they did.

He took the napkin in his hand and used it to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks. The lack of distance between them created a very intimate position as they held it probably longer than they should have.

He was treading in forbidden water that was getting more turbulent as this moment went on, feeling a connection with her that moments before didn't exist, but suddenly everything changed.

She was transfixed on his eyes that went from gentle to seductive in a matter of seconds. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. She had been attracted to him before, but after this turn of events, her whole theory of not getting involved with anyone was nowhere in her thoughts. The loneliness she had felt over the past year that she thought she had under control was playing havoc with her.

She took a huge risk and leaned in, focusing on his lips that were just as alluring as the rest of him.

His want for it too was off the charts as she moved in to kiss him. For just a split second he almost let it happen.

"Maggie," he said, pulling away just enough to ward it off. "I can't. I can't let that happen."

She backed away and felt her face flush over her silly misunderstanding of his attention on her. "I'm," she shook head, embarrassed, "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not you, it's Danny, Maggie," he quickly explained. "He…" he hesitated, not knowing how to explain it to her tactfully without Danny looking like a fool, and then again still reeling over the idea that he wanted it too, badly. "He has a thing for you. I can't do that to him."

"I like Danny," Maggie explained, "I might even love him, but as a brother, nothing more."

That hurt him just as much as having to turn her down, knowing Danny had more than a thing for her; he was borderline in love. "That doesn't change anything. He's my best friend; I can't do that to him. If it was under different circumstances, believe me Maggie; I'd…" he stopped there, not necessarily needing to go any further verbally, his expression said it all.

The embarrassment she had felt before vanished, feeling her face flush again for a different reason. The way he was looking at her right then made her whole body heat up, knowing he really did feel that way about her too, but he was doing what he was famous for, he was protecting his friend. She respected that, even though she thought it incredibly unfair, she respected him for it.

"So I guess boys do have that code between them about another guy's girl."

"Yes, and its crystal clear."

Maggie smiled at him playfully, "Maybe I can find Danny someone else, would that make it legal?"

Steve wanted to say yes in the worst way. He wanted to feel what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips and to run his hand through that silky hair, but in reality it would never be right unless Danny was no longer in his life and that was never going to happen, ever. He moved his chair back over to the other side.

She knew there was no reply needed to that silly question. There would never be a justification for it. "I'm sorry I put you in that position, Steve." She looked at him sheepishly, "Is this going to make things weird between us now?"

"Why," he teased her, "because I had a beautiful woman try and hit on me? Are you crazy? I'm flattered."

She liked that answer. "You really are a nice guy."

Steve huffed, picking up his beer, "Not as nice as you think." He knew if Danny were sitting there that would have got a big laugh from him.

Maggie picked up a fry and ran it through her ketchup. "You know, I've never told anyone that story before, about being sent away. Not even Bridgette knows the whole thing."

Steve was pretty sure he was getting her meaning; "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?" he smiled.

Maggie nodded, knowing she could trust him not to tell anyone. "Ok."

She looked so innocently sweet and charming, being reminded of the picture in the photo album when she was a teenager. He cursed Danny once again for finding her first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie pulled up in front of the house and stopped. She popped the trunk as Steve retrieved his bags and then rolled down her window to him as he came up the driver's side.

"Thanks for the ride," he said.

"Thanks for lunch. Tell everyone I said hi. I'll see you on Christmas Day. I usually come over."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you Maggie."

They smiled at each other, knowing that even if they never spoke of it again, they were both walking away from this experience feeling a weight had been lifted off their shoulders over their mutual ordeal. It was good to know that their little secret wasn't such a shameful thing after all.

She waved as she rolled up her window and drove off as he made his way up the driveway. The ride home had been uneventful compared to the lunch conversation. They kept the conversation light, talking mostly about Hawaii again and places he thought she should go. She spoke of New York and like him, expressed iconic touristy places that were a must before he left town.

She glanced at him in her side view mirror and smiled. It had been a while since she'd felt anything for a man, not since her ex walked out on her almost a year before. ' _Jerk,_ ' she thought bitterly, but then again under the circumstances, she decided it was better that she knew now rather than later of his lack of loyalty. Steve was the complete opposite in almost every way of Mark, knowing now the man she had married was not the right man for her. She had settled, regretting it now. That thought sunk in as she thought again about hashing up a new relationship, knowing it wouldn't be fair to her or the other person, relieved now that Steve had stopped her when he did, regardless of his reasoning, she was thankful for it. Her conversation with Danny the night before came back to her about not being able to have too many friends in her life. She had a strong feeling that she had just dropped off a new one. Her trip to Hawaii had been set in motion long before she met him, but the idea of him living there was beginning to sweeten the deal.

Steve set the bags on the bed in his room and filtered through them finding the Nordstrom one, pulling out the dark blue cardigan that he'd secretly purchased. He saw Maggie stop and admire it after lunch as they made their way through the store. She even went as far as trying it on and then glanced at the price tag and quickly took it off, hanging it back up. She looked good in it he thought, using an excuse to find a bathroom as he made his way back over and secretly bought it.

He held it up, recalling how happy it made him feel to buy it for her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened it, but as he sat there in Danny's house it suddenly didn't seem like such a great idea anymore, feeling disappointed over that.

He hated that he liked her so much, and after their lunch conversation he found he respected her more than just about anyone he knew. She was strong mentally; he really admired that. He sat down on the bed holding the cardigan in his hands, thinking about the moment when she had leaned in to kiss him. It was so natural that it actually felt like it was the next step, not feeling awkward at all. So much so that he was just seconds from letting it happen.

"Steve!" Danny yelled out as he came in the house.

"In here," he yelled back.

Danny appeared at the door of his room seconds later. "Hey, well I see you made it back from the mall alive."

"Barely," he smiled. "How's the old gang?"

"Good," he nodded with a pleasing smile. "We had some laughs." He looked at the bags on the bed, assuring him the day before that he didn't need to go all out for his family, but understood why he wanted too. "Do you have any money left?"

"Barely!" Steve repeated again with a grin. "It was actually fun."

"Did you see Santa Clause?" Danny asked him as if he were a child.

"Yes, and I saw his naughty list which I'm not surprised that you were on."

That got a slight chuckle out of him. He noticed the blue cardigan in his hands. "Who is that one for?"

Steve glanced down at it, realizing again at that moment it was a bad idea, deciding to change it up. "Actually for you."

"Nice, I hope it fits."

"I saw Maggie looking at it," he explained, "so when we got split up and I went back over and bought it for her, for you to give her."

Danny's eyes lit up over that.

"Pretty smart of me, huh?" Steve said as if he should get a pat on the back for the lie.

Danny came in the room and took it from him, holding it up. "Look at you, watching out for your partner like that. None of those guys today would have thought of that. Nice job buddy. I like it."

Steve felt a slight pain from both the lie and from not being able to be the one to give it to her, but in the end it was the right thing to do. Now he made two people happy instead of just one. He wondered then if Danny giving her that extravagant gift would put her in a bad situation, knowing her feelings for him were not the same. The pleasant idea was turning on him again.

"How much do I owe you for it?"

"Fifty," Steve lied again, only telling him half the amount, still wanting to be apart of it even if it was his little secret.

"Ok," he looked down at him sitting on the bed. "I didn't know Maggie went today too."

"Yep, I guess she and Bridgette do this major shopping trip every year. They let the poor, lonely bastard tag along," he grinned.

"Did she say anything about me?"

Steve shook his head, "No, but I could pass her a note in study hall tomorrow and ask her."

"Seriously, she didn't say anything about our date?"

"She might have mentioned that she had a good time," Steve sighed, getting annoyed with the subject. He wished he could tell him the truth, that Maggie did talk about him and that he should move on. He wanted to tell him about their conversation at lunch and ask his permission to have a shot at her, but those words were never going to come out of his mouth. "I don't know, ask Bridgette. She's not going to say anything to me and I wasn't about to ask?"

"Damn," Danny grumbled. "Oh well, this might help the cause though," he held up the cardigan. "Thanks again for getting this. I hadn't even thought about getting her anything."

Steve gave him a tight-lipped smile, fighting off the frustrating growl that was building in him over that response. If he liked her so much it should have been the first thing on his mind he thought angrily. Cursing him for the fiftieth time that day for finding her first.


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie lay still on the table as the CT scan lit up and moved up and down her upper body, focusing mainly on her skull. She closed her eyes and tried to think of pleasant things to take her mind off of it.

' _Christmas is coming_ ,' she thought. ' _I love Christmas. I need to get a few more things_.' Her mind wandered to the mall and the image of Steve instantly popped into her head as a smile erupted on her face.

"Hold still please," the male voice from the other room said over a speaker.

"Sorry, Duncan," she said sheepishly, concentrating back on the duty at hand, but kept her thoughts on Steve. ' _I should get him something for Christmas_ ,' she thought, wondering what would be the most appropriate gift for him. She thought about clothes and went from hats down to shoes, not deciding on any one piece of clothing, until underwear came to her. ' _A tight pair of boxer briefs_ ,' she thought, ' _maybe he'd model them for me_.' She let out a laugh over that and then quickly held still again. "Sorry," she said again to her colleague Duncan in the other room.

"It's ok, Maggie, we're all done," he responded. He came in the room and removed the protective pad that covered her chest. "You can sit up and return to your room, the doctor will be in shortly to see you. You know the routine," he smiled .

"Thanks, Duncan." As she gathered up her belongs he came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I hope everything turns out well for you, Maggie. We're going to miss you around here."

She turned and gave him a hug for that. "Thank you. It will and I am going to miss you guys too."

"Oh please," he laughed. "You'll miss us on a beach in Hawaii."

"Yes," she grinned, "but I'll still miss you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat on the chair in the small exam room rather than sitting on the table. She had had her fill of doctor's offices over the past two years and hated being closed up in these tiny rooms; the waiting was the worst part.

She picked at a nail nervously and switched legs, crossing the one over the other and then stood up pacing.

"Come on," she whispered irritably, swearing that she'd been waiting for hours, when in actuality it had only been fifteen minutes, but it felt like eternity. She began to get a bad feeling about the long wait, praying that the tumor hadn't started growing again. She couldn't go through another dose of radiation, and more than that it would ruin all her plans for Hawaii.

"I'm going anyway," she mumbled. "I don't care."

The door opened just then as Doctor Pakdman came inside. She was of Indian decent but was born and raised in the Midwest, moving to New York to go to college where she eventually stayed, joining a practice with a group of other neurologists. Her long, thick dark hair was up in a bun and her pink stethoscope filled the side pocket of her white coat that had her first name, Jackie written in blue thread just below her right shoulder. "Hi Maggie," she greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," Maggie replied, trying to read her to see what kind of news she had for her. "I hope."

"Good news. I see no changes from your last appointment. But I would like to see you again before you leave for Hawaii, just for a follow up."

Maggie clasped her hands together happily, letting out a happy giggle over that news. "Yes! Yes!"

Dr. Pakdman put a hand on her shoulder. "I think I said those very words going over your scan. I had Dr. Litts take a second look just to be sure and he confirmed my findings. But please Maggie," she warned, hating to put a damper on the good news but it had to be said. "don't let this recent diagnose fool you into believing you are cured. You're not. The tumor may be dormant for now, but it's there and could begin to grow again, so when you get to Hawaii I want you to make an appointment with a neurologist as soon as possible. I've researched the facilities on Oahu," she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "here is a list of the doctors there that specialize in your type of cancer."

Maggie reluctantly took the paper from her, "Thank you, but I just know it's not coming back. I feel so good lately."

The doctor nodded with an encouraging grin. "I'm glad, but I want to hear from someone in Hawaii about forwarding your file, understand?"

Maggie nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Dr. Pakdman smiled, "Then all that is left to say is, Aloha!"

"Aloha!" Maggie replied, standing up and not able to hide her excitement as she gave her a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good lord!" Clara exclaimed, picking up the towel in the kitchen and then tossing it aside searching for her car keys. She moved the toaster and a couple of other appliances as well. "Where are those car keys?" she yelled out as Steve appeared around the corner holding them in his hand.

"Here, Danny had them in his room," he said holding them out to her.

"Grrrr, that child," she replied. "Where is he?"

"He's still in bed. He got home kind of late."

"I'm so late!" she said in a panic as she gathered up a pile of papers, trying to impatiently shuffle them into a large manila folder, speaking in the same panicked mode. "I have an Assistance League meeting in forty five minutes and it's my turn to bring refreshments, plus I have to drop these papers off to Bridgette for the Christmas donations to the hospital. The deadline is today to get them in; if I miss it then we won't get our name in the annual benefit announcement and the women of the league will blame me, even though it was THEM that took so long!"

"Hey," Steve said calmly. "Let me help. I can run the papers out to Bridgette for you."

"You don't have a car," she reminded him.

"I'm getting one today so the timing is perfect."

She looked up at him like he was a godsend. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He hadn't planned on getting one until the weekend, but decided now was just as good a time as any if he could help her out.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"You tell me where and I'll get them there on time, I promise."

"Oh Steven," she said relieved, "you just saved my life. They have to be there no later than one o'clock for Bridgette to get them turned in."

"Ok, no problem. Where am I taking them?"

"To the hospital. Do you know where Bridgette works?"

"Give me the name and I'll find it and her."

She wrote out the information, including Bridgette's cell phone number on a piece of paper and thanked him again several times before dashing out the door.

After she was safely gone he felt a panic to get the job done for her and on time as promised. He called a couple of rental car places and finally found one that would deliver the car to him in the next hour. It cost a little more but was worth it.

He jumped in the shower and was waiting at the front window when Danny came staggering down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Steve looked over seeing the remains of a drunken night on him. "Good morning. Rough night?"

He rubbed his forehead as if he were in pain. "Be glad you didn't come last night. It went on too long."

Steve smiled, "I'm getting a car today and dropping some stuff off for your mom. Then I'm going to play tourist. Do you want to come?"

Danny huffed, slapping his hand in the air. "No, thank you! You have fun. I'm going back to bed."

"Come on," Steve teased him, speaking in a romantic tone. "We can do the Empire State building and then have lunch in Central Park."

Danny chuckled over that as he began to climb back up the stairs. "I'll be there in spirit, buddy. You knock yourself out."

Steve saw two cars pull up to the curb, knowing one was his rental. He went out the door, yelling to Danny that he was leaving, not waiting for a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie pulled a pair of surgical gloves off her hands, using her foot to open an automated trash can lid and dropped them inside. She smiled at the older man in the bed whose arm and shoulder were tightly wrapped. "Are you feeling better Mr. Kowlaoski?"

He smiled lazily at her and nodded.

She knew by the sleepy look in his eyes that the pain medication had kicked in. "That's good. Someone will be in shortly to take you up to X-ray. Just relax." She came out of the room and let the glass door close behind her as she went behind the long nurse station desk and signed off on the patient in the computer.

"Maggie," one of her colleagues said, hanging up a phone. "Bridgette's on line two."

Maggie reached over and picked up the phone, tucking it between her shoulder and head so she could still use both hands and pushed line two. "Hey what's up?" she said to Bridgette.

"They paged me. My mom is dropping some donations off for the Pediatric center but I can't get down there to get them right now and Steve is out in the waiting room. Can you go out and get them from him?"

The sound of his name got her attention as she glanced up from her typing and grabbed the phone, looking out toward the two swinging doors that led to the waiting room. "Steve's here?! Right now?!" she asked shocked.

"Yes. Can you please go meet him for me? I can't get down there."

"I can't go out there?!" Maggie exclaimed. "I've been working for seven hours. I look horrible."

"No you don't. You never do, besides, if you aren't interested in a relationship why do you care how you look in front of him. Please, Maggie" she begged, "I have to go. I'm slammed up here today," she lied, taking a bite of her granola bar as she sat in the break room. "Please!"

"Ok, ok," she sighed heavily into the phone. "I'll go."

"Thank you," she said sincerely and hung up with a wide grin.

Maggie picked up a clipboard and tried to get a reflection of herself in the metal clip, seeing that her hair was still in place as well as her mascara, feeling somewhat satisfied by her appearance but her stomach was in knots over the unexpected meeting with him, not having spoken or seen him since the shopping trip two days before, not that he hadn't been on her mind almost constantly.

She took a minute before she went out, running to the bathroom to wash her hands, and get a much better view of her appearance. Once the initial shock of him being there had worn off she was actually glad she was going to get to see him.

Steve sat patiently in the large waiting room holding the manila envelope, moving his attention away from people watching to the double doors that he was assured Bridgette was going to come through. Every time it did open though he scanned the inside for maybe a quick glimpse of Maggie, knowing they worked together at the same hospital but not knowing if they worked the same schedule.

A man arguing with an admittance receptionist distracted his attention. He glanced over in that direction seeing him holding a sleeping infant on his shoulder but looked clearly agitated as he slammed his hand down on the counter. He heard the word security from the receptionist just before the man turned and stormed out through the ER doors.

Steve had been there a little more than ten minutes when that familiar face came through the doors.

She scanned the chairs and picked him out almost immediately returning the smile that was already greeting her as he got up.

"Hey Maggie," he said as he walked toward her.

"Hi Steve. Bridgette was really busy upstairs and asked me to come meet you. How are you?"

"I'm good." He couldn't help but be enamored of her in her blue scrubs. He chuckled to himself about a woman's cliché of a man in uniform; he felt the same admiration about her now. "I wasn't sure if you'd be working today. I was wondering if I'd see you."

She was pleased to hear that from him, it told her that he'd at least been thinking about her too.

"I came in this morning, but I'm almost done."

In another life he would have jumped at that piece of information, using it as a way of incorporating it into somehow taking advantage of them being there together and maybe leaving that way too, but it wasn't another life, it was one in which she was unattainable, hating it more than ever.

She glanced at the envelope in his hand. "Is that for Bridgette?" She hoped that maybe he would get the hint she put out there about being off work, but he didn't take the bait, disappointed over it, cursing that horrible code between two men that seemed ridiculous to her at the moment.

"Yes." He handed it out to her. "Can you make sure she gets it? Clara was pretty worried about it."

"I'll guard it with my life," she said sincerely but in a playful way, taking it from him.

He knew his time was cut short, wondering what a cup of coffee would hurt with her in a nearby café, not wanting the moment to vanish and watch her walk back through those doors. ' _We're just friends,_ ' he told himself as an excuse. "Hey Maggie," he began when a commotion behind him interrupted the entire ER waiting room.

"I'm next!" the same man with the infant on his shoulder shouted as he came back inside.

The receptionist stood up behind the desk, "Sir, I told you that we would get to you as soon as possible, but…"

He pulled his hand out of his suit jacket pocket and pointed a small revolver at her. "If you take one more person before me, I'm going to…" he paused waving his gun around. "I'll make you regret it! My son needs help! I want some help right now!" he shouted.

' _You've got to be kidding me!_ ' Steve thought irritably, ' _I'm cursed!_ _I swear to God this shit follows me.'_ He scanned the room as he began to size up the situation he couldn't believe had just fallen into his lap. The guy didn't look scary or threatening in the least, except for the gun. He had on a suit and tie that looked like he'd slept in, but nonetheless he was dressed for the office. His hand shook that held the gun that also told him that he was scared. He felt Maggie grab his right arm, looking over at her and seeing the fear on her face as well. It triggered his motives to get this thing settled quickly and safely.

"My son needs help! Now!" he screamed. The child stirred but never wavered from its position.

Steve raised his left hand up as form of surrender and used his right to move Maggie safely out of the way as he walked away from her and tried to remedy the situation that had everyone in the room on edge.

"Hey," he said calmly, getting the guys attention.

He turned, pointing the gun at him.

Steve put both hands up. "If your son needs help, we'll get you some, but waving that gun around isn't going to help the situation out, or help your kid."

The father took a step toward him. "I just want some help!"

"We'll get you some, just put the gun down."

"No! I get help first and then I'll put it down!"

Maggie stepped up, "I'll help you." She gripped onto Steve's arm again, frightened of what was going on, but even more so that the gun was pointed at him. "I'm a nurse. I can help you're son."

He looked from her to Steve and then around the waiting room as people froze and stared at the outburst, most cringing or covering their children with their bodies.

Steve didn't like Maggie's idea one bit but wasn't about to stop her and send the man into a bigger rage over being denied exactly what he was holding everyone hostage for. He would have liked someone to step up, as long as it was anyone but Maggie. "You have to put the gun down," he said to him, "if you want that help."

"No!" he said as beads of sweat began to drip down the sides of his face. "My son gets help and then I'll decide. You'll just take him from me," his voice stressed the concern he felt as well as the state of trouble he was in as his hand began to shake.

"It's ok," Maggie said, trying to sound anything but scared to death, motioning for him to follow her. "Come with me and we'll take a look at him."

For a split second Steve thought about taking the gun from him, he was only a step away now, but he quickly put that idea behind him afraid that if it went off the stray bullet might hit Maggie. "I'm coming too," he said to both of them.

"No!" the man shouted, "just me and her!"

Steve shook his head adamantly, "No way! You take her you take me."

He pointed the gun back at him frustrated over this argument trying to make that decision when two security men came through the front entrance doors.

"Put it down!" one shouted as they now pointed their weapons at the man with both Steve and Maggie in their line of fire as well.

The man turned with the baby still resting on his shoulder, his eyes wide with shock and fright.

"Hold on!" Steve shouted, keeping both hands up, moving in front of Maggie. "Hey," he said, his attention on the security guards. "My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, I'm a Police Officer with the state of Hawaii. Everything is cool, right?" he spoke calmly to the man whose eyes darted back and forth nervously between the security guys and him. "He just wants some help for his kid, that's all, and we're going to get him some help. He has a baby on his shoulder so we're all going to take it easy right now." He motioned for the man to follow him. "Come on, Maggie and I are going to take you where we can get your son some help."

Maggie came from around his back. "Yes, come with us, please," she begged, "you don't want to hurt anyone, especially you're son. Just come with us, please." She began walking backward toward the two swinging doors.

Steve kept his hands up and continued her plea, walking backward with her. "Come on, follow us this way."

The man held his ground, his eyes scurrying around the room, using his gun hand to prop his son up further on his shoulder as he began to slip down.

"Hey!" Steve said more sternly. "Look at me! You aren't helping your son by standing there with a gun in your hand! This situation is going to end very quickly and not in a good way for you or your son if you don't follow us right now!"

The commanding sound of Steve's voice startled him but it also forced him to make a decision, hearing him loud and clear as he began to follow them through the doors, not denying Steve access this time. "You two stay here," he said to the two security guards, "or else," he warned, but made no verbal or physical threats toward Steve and Maggie as he pointed the gun at a wall now as he followed them.

They both trailed Maggie through the doors single file and stopped on the other side. Steve kept his hands up, not wanting the father to think he was going to make any sudden moves now that he'd revealed his profession. "Where to Maggie?" he asked in a calm voice, letting her know he was still right behind her.

She made eye contact with two of her stunned colleagues as they hid partially behind the work desks, trying to stay out of sight, at the same time she could hear police sirens coming from outside. She stood looking around the room, trying to remember which exam room was occupied and which one wasn't, knowing that people might be hiding in some, knowing they had heard the commotion going on in the waiting room.

She felt like she was in a fog as she made her way over to a room. Her heart was pounding and her hands shook as she reached up and pulled the glass door open, relieved that it was actually an empty room, She was trying to get her head wrapped around of how she was going to care for this child all the while frightened beyond words when she felt Steve's hand brace her on the shoulder from behind and then gently glide down her arm as if assuring her everything was going to be fine.

"You stay out here," the man said, his yes darting around the ER for anyone that might try and jump out at him. "Just her and me.

"No," Steve replied firmly. "I'm coming in with you. I'll stand over here," he said, moving to the corner of the room against a wall. "I'm not leaving Maggie alone."

She followed Steve; grateful beyond words of his stubbornness upon staying with her. She stood next to him as the man closed the glass door and flung the privacy curtains closed. He faced the two of them, pointing the gun at Maggie. "You! Come look at my son."

Steve put a hand on her shoulder repeating the same gesture as before, trying to calm her. "It's ok Maggie. Go ahead."

She moved forward with her eyes focused on the gun in his hand and his finger on the trigger. "Can you put him down on the table?" she asked.

"You take him," he said moving his shoulder toward her that the sleeping baby was on, aiming the gun at Steve next. "Don't make any sudden moves."

Steve shook his head with his hands still up, "Nope. I'm just going to stand right here."

Maggie took the baby off his shoulder and could tell the second she touched him that he had a fever. "How long has he been ill?"

The man looked sympathetically at his child as she laid him down on the table, "Since last night."

The baby woke up just then staring up at her but didn't cry. "How old is he?"

"Six months."

"Hi sweetie," Maggie smiled kindly as she spoke to the baby while she unwrapped his pajamas, "You don't feel good?" She looked at the gun again as the barrel aimed toward her, not sure he was even aware that he was holding it anymore as he focused on his child, that made her even more nervous since his finger was still on the trigger.

"You're making her nervous with that gun in your hand," Steve blurted out.

He quickly looked over at him, holding it steadier now but didn't reply.

"Look at her, she's scared, and you expect her to care for your son like that? Just put it down. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, and believe me, neither of us wants to get shot. I'm way over here," he twisted his raised hands back and forth, showing he was defenseless, "we're just here to help."

The father wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty lip contemplating that request.

"No ones going to try anything," Maggie said sincerely, "I just want to help your son."

He reluctantly nodded, letting his arm fall, pointing the gun at the floor now. "Ok, but don't try anything."

"We won't," Steve assured him. "What's your name?" he asked as Maggie prepared to take the babies temperature.

The father looked over at him but didn't reply.

"I'm Steve and this Maggie. What's your son's name?"

The father looked down at his boy, "Aaron," he replied in a small voice.

"What's your name?" Steve asked again.

"Aaron."

Steve smiled, "Oh, so Aaron and Aaron Jr.? That's cool."

The man nodded looking back at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "It was my wife's idea. I didn't want it that way but she liked it."

The tension was still there but Steve could see him beginning to relax, wanting to keep him talking and not focus on the bad situation he had got himself into. "Is your wife here?"

"No." The man stared at him as tears began to fill his eyes. "She died in a car accident two months ago." He looked back down at his son as Maggie put a thermometer in his ear. "I lost her," his voice stressing his sadness over that, "I can't lose him too," he cried, using his empty hand to wipe away the tears on his shirtsleeve.

"I get it," Steve said sympathetically. "I do. I understand now why you panicked and felt the need to take action. You're not a criminal, Aaron, you're just scared for your son."

Maggie glanced over at Steve as he focused on the father. She was amazed that he showed no sign of fear; on the contrary he looked as if he were just having a normal conversation with a stressed out friend.

Aaron put a hand on his son's forehead. "I can't lose him," he whimpered.

Steve took advantage of his vulnerability at that moment to get the gun away from him. "Aaron, listen to me. I know you didn't come here to hurt anyone and I know you don't want to hurt Maggie or myself, but I can tell you that there is probably a swarm of police officers out there right now with their guns drawn all aiming for you. I can help you. I can talk to them. I'll do whatever I can to help you get out of this, but I can't do that if you don't give me the gun." He held his hand out. "I promise Aaron Jr. will get the help he needs," he looked over at Maggie, "right Maggie?"

She nodded at him and then looked at the father, "Yes, of course. I promise we'll take care of him. Good care of him."

"See," Steve said, "but none of that's going to happen if you don't stand down, right now. So far you've just broken a few laws that maybe I can fix, but the longer you stay in here holding us hostage, the more the charges lean toward kidnapping. Aaron," he said knowingly, "that's a mandatory seventy five year sentence. I can't help you then."

He stared at Steve, hearing him as his breathing escalated and expression turned white with fear. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want my son cared for."

"I know," Steve agreed, "that's why I want to help you." He stretched his held out hand further, motioning for the gun.

Aaron looked at the open palm knowing what he wanted, his mind reeling over the trouble he'd got himself into. Everything he said was true, he didn't want to hurt anyone. "Do you promise to help him?"

Steve nodded, looking him directly in the eyes. "I promise I'll do my best to help you both."

Maggie watched intently as the man slowly raised his hand and set the gun down in Steve's and let it go. She was even more surprised that Steve didn't try and over power him now that he was defenseless, instead he flipped open the revolvers chamber and emptied the bullets into his hand, they were both surprised that only one came out.

Aaron stared at the one bullet. "Incase things went really bad," he said somberly, "that was for me."

"That will never, ever help your son," Steve said to him.

"You're son needs his father," Maggie replied. "Don't ever take that away from him. Don't leave him alone in this world."

Aaron nodded, feeling ashamed but more than anything else scared.

Steve smiled sympathetically over at her, knowing she was speaking from experience. He motioned to the baby, "How's he doing?"

She stared back at him, astounded over his performance in the last ten minutes. He'd not only managed to calm the situation in the waiting room and lead the man away from the other innocent people, but then he miraculously succeeded in talking the gunmen into giving up his weapon, all the while keeping both of them calm.

He recognized the posttraumatic stress on her, seeing it hundreds of times on victims. "How's the little guy doing Maggie?" he asked again.

"He…" she stammered, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden, but relied on her career as a nurse and able to stay calm in a stressful situation to help her through. "He has a high fever. We need to get a doctor in to see him and have some tests done." She looked over at the father who was just coming in to the realization of what he had done. "I think he just has the flu, but we need a doctor to look at him."

"Aaron," Steve said calm yet firm, "we have to leave this room and let a doctor look at Aaron Jr., and you and I need to speak to the police."

There was no hesitation or argument this time as he nodded in agreement, knowing it was the best move for his son. He glanced up at Steve. "My best friend is a lawyer, do you think it would be ok if I called him?"

Steve nodded as he smiled at him, "Yes. I think that would be a good idea. But first we have to get out of here. You just let me do the talking, ok Aaron, until your buddy can get here?"

He nodded feeling the fear of what was about to happen escalate through him as tears filled his eyes again. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"You didn't do the smartest thing, but you were also under a lot of duress about your son, and the fact that there was just one bullet in the gun will help."

Aaron looked at him hopeful, "I really didn't want to hurt anyone."

Steve slipped it in his pocket. "I know."

Aaron wiped his eyes again, "Thank you. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm sorry."

"You can send us a Christmas card," Steve joked, "but right now let's get out of here."

"Ok," Aaron agreed, "should I go first?"

"No!" Steve said adamantly. "I'll go first, just let me do all the talking, ok?"

"Ok," he sniffed. He bent over the table and kissed his son on the forehead, "I'll see you soon buddy. I'm sorry I have to go."

"I'll take good care of him," Maggie replied. "Do you have relatives that could come for him?"

"Yes, my sister. Can I call my sister?"

"Maggie will take care of that," Steve replied, "you and I have other business right now. You ready? Keep your hands up Aaron, nice and high so they can see them."

He nodded, wiping his eyes again on his shirtsleeve as they both stood by the door.

Steve moved the curtain and opened the door just enough so he could speak to them. "I'm a police officer," he said loudly, showing both of his hands as he slowly came out. "The gunman has given himself up. We're coming out unarmed."

He came out first to a room filled with police officers, he couldn't help but be amused that no matter how far he traveled away from home he just couldn't get away from the job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie sat in a chair with Bridgette next to her an hour later watching Steve as he continued to speak with two detectives. Aaron had been taken away immediately and had held steady letting Steve do all the talking. She watched him shake hands with the two men and they split up as he came over to where she was sitting. Bridgette got up and gave him the chair next to Maggie.

He sat down in a position where he could see her clearly, putting a hand on her knee. "You ok?"

"Yes," she replied, but couldn't hide what had happened to them, nor the fact that her attraction toward him had just tripled.

"They're all done with us. I don't think you should drive though. I'm going to take you home."

She nodded in agreement, feeling perfectly capable of driving but the idea sounded appealing to her.

Bridgette voiced up in agreement only because she was worried about her. "I think that's a good idea. I'll come over after I get off work."

"No," Maggie said to her, "I'll be fine. You won't get off until late. If I need anything I'll call you."

Bridgette didn't like it but agreed to it anyway. "Ok, I'll call when I get off just to be sure."

"Ok, thanks."

They all stood up as the two women hugged.

Bridgette reached over and gripped onto Steve's arm, "Thank you so much for keeping her safe."

He smiled and shrugged, "It was a walk in the park."

"Yeah right," Bridgette huffed.

Maggie huffed as well, rolling her eyes at him. "I can say this much, you sure know people and your job."

"You did great in there, Maggie," he replied, giving her the credit. "You never faltered once. I was able to keep my cool because you were."

She smiled over his admiration even though she knew without a doubt she was clam only because he was there. "What's going to happen to Aaron?"

"He'll be arraigned in the morning. I let them know about his wife and told them he gave up willingly and expressed his regrets over and over. They're not going to charge him with kidnapping, but he is going to have to undergo psychiatric treatment, and he'll face weapon charges and assault with a deadly weapon, but hopefully his buddy the lawyer can help him out there. They called his sister, she's upstairs with Aaron Jr. and Child Services."

"You look worn out," Bridgette said to Maggie. "Why don't you two head out and I'll call you later."

"Ok." Maggie hugged her once more and followed Steve out toward the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He followed her directions and pulled up in front of her building about fifteen minutes later and looked up through the windshield, "This is where you live?" he asked impressed by the modern looking skyscraper.

"Yep, on the seventeen floor." She glanced over at him. "It has a great view. Do you want to come up?"

He sat back in the seat and looked over at her contemplating that thought, he wanted too in the worse way using their earlier incident as an excuse as well as her demeanor on the way home. She still seemed a little shaken up by what had happened and he didn't want to leave her alone just yet, or so he told himself, deciding it would probably be best if he just walked her up, plus he really did want to see the view from her place.

"Sure. I'll come up for a few." He looked up and down the street. "Where do I park?"

"You can park in my empty spot," she suggested.

They took the elevator up from the garage with no stops all the way to the seventeenth floor. The doors opened to a nicely decorated hallway with a vase of fresh flowers on a mahogany table. There were four doors to the left and four to the right. He followed Maggie to the right as she stopped in front of the last door numbered 1704.

She unlocked it and looked over her shoulder at him. "Sorry if it's kind of messy, I ran out in a hurry this morning."

"No worries," Steve smiled back. "I'm a bachelor, you can imagine the way I leave my place sometimes."

Maggie chuckled over that not seeing him as the messy type. She opened the door and went in first flipping the switch on, lighting the hallway up in front of them that led down to the living area. From where he was standing Steve could already see the view from the wall to celling windows was going to be spectacular. He followed her down and was even more impressed by the great room that also had a large kitchen with black and grey granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The furniture was also dark grey and black with white marbled floors. It looked ultra modern and sleek but he felt comfortable the minute he walked in. It wasn't overdone, nor was it messy as she had mentioned; besides the white down comforter laying on the sofa and a few dishes in the sink, it was spotless.

She tossed her keys on the counter and went for the comforter on the couch, gathering it up in her arms. "A little late night reading on the couch," she said as an excuse, going in the bedroom down another small hallway and tossing it on the bed.

He stood in the entrance to the small hallway that led to the bedroom with a bathroom across the way, glancing inside the bedroom as she tossed the comforter on the bed. The room looked as neat and pristine as the rest of the house. He moved to the other side, getting a view of the bathroom and was surprised to see an old-fashioned white claw tub that took up most of the room.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Maggie said as she saw him looking. "It cost me a fortune to get it in. The building made me tile the bathroom floor and put in a drain below it just incase it overflowed, but every time I get in, the same words pass my lips. 'Best money I ever spent.'

Steve smiled, "Looks like a stress relief."

Maggie moaned pleasantly. "You have no idea." She went past him to the fridge. "I could use a beer. How about you?"

"Bring it," he agreed wholeheartedly. He walked over to the windows, looking out over the city as the sun was just setting. The lights began to illuminate the New York skyline and it was everything he would have pictured it to be. "This place is amazing, Maggie."

She came and stood next to him, handing him a Heineken beer. "Thank you. I love it here."

"Thanks," he said off the beer. "How long have you lived here?"

She shrugged, "About four years."

He motioned to the view. "I bet you never get tired of this."

"Nope, it's kind of like your blue ocean, sometimes I can just sit here and look out for hours."

He smiled over that, tapping his beer against hers. "Serenity."

"Serenity," she replied back, taking a drink.

They stood in silence for a moment just taking in the view when he finally spoke up. "Do you want to talk about today?"

She looked at his reflection in the window, "Should we?"

"I just want to make sure you're alright. It's not everyday that you have a gun pointed at you."

She thought about that and tried to recall how that did feel. "I have to admit in the beginning I was pretty scared, but…" she turned and leaned against the window. "I also have to say that although it was scary I felt pretty safe with you being there, especially when you moved in front of me." She picked at the label of her beer, avoiding eye contact with him, feeling a little shy, "Was that a natural reaction?" she asked, wondering it if it was training that made him do it or just plain her. It was about the bravest thing she'd ever encountered, not realizing the impact of it until they were driving home and she had a chance to really recall the events more clearly.

"If you're asking me if would do that for anyone then the answer is no, if you're asking me if I was afraid for you and did that to protect you then yes, it was a natural reaction."

She wasn't expecting that answer, it spoke so many things to her; she was still processing them when he hit her with another one.

"You scared me even more when you volunteered to look at his son. It was incredibly brave of you to stand up like that but," he shook his head stubbornly, giving her a stern look, "it didn't sit well with me."

She glanced up at him, seeing the look but also knowing he wasn't angry with her. "Is that why you were so insistent on coming with us?"

"I wasn't going to leave you alone," his voice turned just as firm as it was then, "there was no way I was going to leave you alone with him. I even considered taking him down in the waiting room, but with you even in the proximity of the line of fire changed my mind pretty quickly."

She was stunned that every move he seemed to make through the whole ordeal was strictly over his concern for her. She couldn't get over that every encounter she seemed to have with him since their first meeting was somehow profound in one way or another. She wasn't looking for a relationship but every time she turned around fate seemed to be pushing this one toward her in a way that she couldn't escape from.

' _Damn it Maggie,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _don't look at me that way._ ' He could feel the chemistry between them heating up again. He looked away from her beauty that was enticing him too much, pulling him in a direction that he knew was forbidden. He looked back out the window seeing a group of colored lights sparkling in an area about a block away, needing to break away from this moment that was becoming too close for comfort. "What is that place over there?" he pointed to the lights.

She had to practically force herself to look away from him. Never in her life had she been so drawn to another person. She glanced over in the direction he was pointing at, seeing the familiar lights that had been altered for the holiday season. "That's a free concert in the park," she replied softly, feeling his uneasiness in another awkward situation she had led him into.

The cool beer in his hand felt good because her apartment seemed to have just heated up to about a hundred and ten degrees, feeling the need to get out of there and seeing their exit in the view below. Being around other people would be a great distraction, never once considering the idea of just leaving her all together and going home. "Do you want to go down there?"

He surprised her again and at the same time thrilled her, thinking for sure he was going to leave. "Ok. Let me go change really quick." The idea of spending more quality time with him put a little skip in her walk as she rushed to her room to change her clothes before he changed his mind.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket after feeling it vibrate over and over, knowing it was going to be Danny, and sure enough he saw the two missed calls and numerous texts asking where he was and for information about the hospital incident.

His eyes scanned her apartment and he knew he shouldn't be there, but even more so he shouldn't be going down to the park to listen to music with her either, both were wrong and he should have made an escape at that second, but instead he made one with Danny, replying to his text.

 _Hey, can't talk, just got out of interrogation, can you believe that shit, can't get away from the job. Everything's cool, was worth my while though, the female officers here are very friendly, one even volunteered to have a drink with me. I dropped Maggie off. You should call her to make sure she's ok?_

He stared at his phone, seeing the lies and deceit all over it. His stomach felt in knots as his thumb hovered over the send button; his conscience telling him to delete it and get the hell out of there, which he was about to obey, until she came back in the room.

"I'm ready," Maggie said as she came out wearing a pair of light jeans and a dark blue and white sweater. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a well-organized mass and she'd applied a light layer of makeup, which only enhanced her delicate features. She looked beautiful as she stood there holding a blanket for their outing. He was completely enthralled.

She couldn't get a read on him as he stood there staring at her and not answering. She got a bad feeling with the phone in his hand that maybe he was leaving, feeling her heart sink to her stomach. "Do you not want to go now?" she asked, looking to his phone.

He could hear and clearly see the disappointment all over her of his possible departure. Her unhappiness wasn't something that he wanted to be the culprit of. On the contrary, he wanted nothing more than to return the beautiful smile to her face that she held when she first came out.

"Yes, I still want to go," he replied, glancing down at his phone. He pushed send and swallowed down the guilt until he looked back up at her and felt his heart leap over the smile that glowed from her over his reply. It was worth a thousand lies.

They came out of the building that required a security passcode to enter and down the steps to the sidewalk. Maggie tucked the blanket under her arm and slipped on a pair of dark blue gloves, motioning to the right. "We can cross the street over here and walk over down 3rd St."

"You're the navigator," Steve replied, tucking his hands inside his pockets. He hoped she'd left her phone at home, not wanting to be interrupted with a call from Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny pulled up Maggie's number and called her. It rang four times before going to voice mail.

"Hey, it's Danny. I heard what happened today at the hospital. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Steve said he dropped you off but didn't say much else. Call me if you need anything. I can come over if you want too. Let me know. I'll talk to you later."

He texted her approximately the same message, hoping she was ok. He had talked to Bridgette earlier who said that Maggie was a little shaken up but seemed ok, explaining to him what she had been told of the incident. They were both relived that Steve was there and were also a little in awe that he had been in the right place at the right time.

"Did you get a hold of Maggie?" Clara asked him as she sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"No. She's not answering her phone. I'm thinking about going over there."

"What did Steve say?" Eddie asked.

"Not much. He texted me back and said he had dropped her off earlier and had just got out of interrogation and was going to have a drink with some officer he met."

Eddie chuckled over that. "Well then I don't think there is much to be concerned about. It doesn't seem as if Steve is all too concerned about her. She must be ok."

"But," Clara added, "it might be a nice gesture on your part for you to drive over and see her."

"That's true. She might be impressed over that," Eddie said.

Danny glanced down at his phone as it buzzed. "Oh wait, she just texted me back." He read it out loud to his parents. ' _Thanks for the call Danny. I'm in the bathtub relaxing. I feel ok. I appreciate your concern but I think I'm just going to go to bed after this. It's been a hell of day. Thank you though.'_

He sighed heavily, "Oh well, saved me from a long drive over there."

"Maybe you could go over tomorrow?" Eddie suggested.

"I can't. Steve and I are meeting up with some of my guys from the old precinct."

"Flowers might be nice," Clara said.

"Send flowers?" Danny asked not sure he liked that idea. It was a little too intimate for where they were at right now.

"Yes!" She rolled her eyes, glancing over at her husband. "Romance must skip a generation."

"I'm romantic!" Danny argued. "But I'm not sure flowers would be sending her the right message. I'll call her again in the morning to check on her. I think that would be more romantic. What would I say on the card anyway? ' _Glad you didn't get shot! Love, Danny?_ '" he chuckled at his mom as he walked out of the room.

"How about, ' _I'm thinking of you?_ '" she yelled out.

"I got this, Mom," he replied back, going up the stairs. He went in his room and sat on the bed, re-reading her text. If she really had feelings for him he thought somberly she would have returned his call instead of texting him. He felt that horrible pain in his gut that she was never going to be anything but a friend to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie and Steve crossed the intersection in the crosswalk making their way to the park. As they came up on the sidewalk neither was prepared for the ice that had re-froze from the melted snow after sunset.

They both hit it simultaneously. Maggie shrieked and grabbed ahold of his arm as he slid forward trying to balance himself and her at the same time.

"Oh shit!" he shouted, but couldn't help but laugh over their slippery ordeal as he steadied the both of them, holding in a statue like position as she joined in the laughter.

"Oh my god!" She held perfectly still, holding his right arm with both hands as the blanket slipped out between them onto the ground.

"Step on the blanket," he said to her.

She did just that as he stepped out and away from the patch of frozen snow. He held his hand out to her, "Come on," he smiled, "its not slippery here."

She took his hand and pushed off the blanket as he pulled her toward him, catching her with his free arm around the waist. Both her arms went around his neck as he held her. They both laughed again over their close mishap.

She looked at him as they stood on the street corner in a hugging position with the traffic passing by. "Thank you for not falling and taking me with you."

Steve couldn't help himself and innocently kissed her on the cheek. "I have to say one thing for sure, it's never a dull moment with you, Maggie."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she teased him, giving him a hug before she let go.

They both glanced at the blanket on the ground on the patch of ice.

"Should we leave it?" she joked, holding his arm as he bent over and grabbed it.

"Got it," he said victoriously.

"You're a good man to have around," Maggie declared as they began walking toward the concert hearing _Jingle Bells_ being sung by a choir in the distance.

He stuck his elbow out to her. "Here, hold this just incase I start to fall again."

She laughed, wrapping her hand through it, gripping his upper bicep. "We'll keep each other stable."

As they made their way into the park he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her clinging to him. ' _I love winter in New York,_ ' he thought happily.

Maggie smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much.

The park was crowded but it was worth standing in the cold as they listened to the choir sing Christmas songs that everyone knew. They found a spot under a leafless tree on an incline high enough where they could see the musicians. It began to snow just slightly but it didn't put a damper on the event, it only enhanced the experience of the holiday season.

She stood close to him for warmth, but he could see her cheeks beginning to turn red and took it upon himself to wrap her up in the blanket that they had intended to sit on if they had found a spot amongst the six rows of cement benches in front of the stage.

He took it from her hands and held it open as she snuggled into it, wrapping it over her shoulders. "Warmer?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, but the majority of the warmth came from his hands that massaged up and down her arms. She knew he must be cold too, moving back against his chest to warm him.

"Warmer?" she asked him.

A smile escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, "Yes," he said softly in her ear.

He could smell her perfume coming from the nape of her neck as she leaned her head back on his shoulder as they listened to a duet of ' _Let It Snow_.' The crowd joined in being inspired by the snow that began to fall heavier during the song. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time.

The song ended to cheers and whistles from below as the woman singer departed back to her spot amongst the choir and the man remained as the band began playing the crowd favorite, ' _The Christmas Song_.' They joined in again for the first few infamous lines " _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose_ ," and then hushed as the man took over, doing justice to the tune that had everyone enthralled.

An older couple that was in front of Steve and Maggie began to dance with one another. He held his wife closely, looking into her eyes as they moved slowly to the music. It was obvious to everyone that the song had meaning, which only made the moment more romantic to them and everyone around them.

"I always pictured my parents doing something like that," he whispered to Maggie.

She understood, wishing it too for herself. They were kindred spirits in their upbringing, having that common bond that they swore no one else had ever felt, or would ever understand, but they understood each other clearly. The atmosphere around them with the music playing, the snow falling and the older couple so engrossed with one another got the better of her. She turned around and faced him, putting her hands on his shoulders while she still held the blanket. "Maybe we can imitate our parents," she said, asking him for a dance.

He didn't hesitate, feeling that holiday spirit the same as she. He looked her straight in the eyes as he wrapped both arms around her waist, moving in closer to her. The blanket draped around both of them as her arms went around his neck, following his lead.

The band broke out into a solo version of the song as she rested her head on his shoulder while they slowly moved to the music, both smiling and enjoying the moment immensely.

The chill in the air eluded him. He felt nothing except the warmth of her body up against his, slipping his hands under her coat so he could really hold her, appreciating this time with her for as long as he could. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck keeping the blanket secure as the snow continued to fall all around them. It was as if they were in their own little cocoon.

She could feel his five o'clock shadow tickle her cheek as he nestled close to her while his hands moved up and down her back as they slowly glided to the music. She felt weightless in his arms not able to feel the ground beneath her feet any longer.

It was becoming more than she had anticipated, fearing she was leading him on again to a place that he denied them both and where she wasn't sure she could escape from. She leaned back so she could say something clever to him and break up the momentum of where this was headed, but the second she looked at him all reasonable arguments had vanished from her thoughts. Never in her life had someone looked at her the way he was now.

He wasn't thinking about his best friend, or loyalty, or even betrayal, all he could focus on was the woman that was staring back at him and how she had miraculously drifted in to his life guiding him to a closure in his where it was needed, and at the same time opening a new venture that had eluded him for thirty five years.

He had done all he could to deny what he was feeling for her, but the denial had gone on long enough and he gave in to what she had known all along, hoping and praying she still did. He leaned in to her lips and then hesitated, seeing if she would allow it, after all, he'd already foolishly refused her advances twice before.

She understood his hesitation this time, finding it romantically charming as she finished what he had started, reaching up with her lips and tenderly kissing him with no hesitation. It was simply meant to be, glad that he had finally come into the light.

It was just as she had imagined it would be, hoping it wouldn't end too quickly. She got her wish as his hold tightened and the kiss escalated to the next level from tender to passionate.

A small moan escaped from her throat over his technique, which only encouraged him, and weakened her all the more. The blanket fell to the ground but neither one noticed, too caught up in each other. The intensity between them was keeping them warm.

He was trapped, there was going to be no escape from her now. He had no exit plan and no intentions of making one. What he was experiencing at that second was worth fighting for.

They slowly broke from it, trying to catch their breath but neither one backing away.

Her gloved hands cupped the back of his neck, looking up at him wondering if her eyes held the same dazed, yet pleasurable expression as his. God knows she was feeling it.

Neither one said a word. There was nothing to say. It was out there in full force now and both of them knew it, there was no going back and there was no stopping it, it was impossible. They both felt it, but each also held a bitter thought tucked away deep inside for the time being of the people that might be hurt from it.

Steve's adversary was Danny and Maggie's was Steve, and herself.

They refused in their own way to let those thoughts creep into the moment, ruining it, not yet. They partook of another kiss, feeling the high from it and letting nature do the dirty work of clearing their conscience.

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly, distracting them as they broke apart, looking at each other first and then down to the stage as the choir took their final bow and the crowd began to disburse.

Steve bent over and picked up the blanket, wrapping it back over Maggie's shoulders as he pulled her in for a hug, not ready for this night to end just yet. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She leaned back having the same furlong thoughts of not wanting to separate, "Yes. Do you want to go somewhere and get something to eat?"

He nodded, mesmerized by her beautiful face that was now flushed from their kissing. It was like looking at the ocean from high above on that cliff, he could have stood there and stared at it all day long.

She blushed over his attention but didn't shyly turn away like she normally would have, enjoying her view as well. He was the handsomest man she'd ever met, let alone kissed. Her whole body felt alive for the first time in a year, feeling nourished by this new relationship that she had told herself she didn't need or deserve, but every encounter she'd had with him since that day at the grocery store was like a gift, slowly pulling her away from the pain of the past year and moving her forward into one where she could actually see a future, not dwelling on the tumor that lie dormant in her head for now, truly believing she'd finally come across the miracle drug that had been alluding her all this time.

She didn't have to go to Hawaii to find her peace; it came to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve sat in his rental car outside Danny's parent's home, wondering how and where he went from here. It was almost midnight but he was wide-awake, maybe more so than anytime in his entire life. His evening with Maggie had changed everything. He couldn't back away from that relationship even if he wanted too, and he didn't. She was unique in ways that he'd never encountered with another person. He felt comfortable around her from the very beginning. She was someone he could be himself with and he even felt he could tell her things that he never would anyone else, even Danny. He liked her. He liked even more that she was coming to Hawaii.

The second that thought entered his mind he glanced over at the house, feeling an ache in the pit of his stomach. He knew what it was. It was guilt. It was betrayal. It was deception. He closed his eyes and leaned forward gripping the steering wheel with both hands and resting his head on it, wondering how or what he would say to Danny to try and explain what was happening between he and Maggie.

At the moment nothing came to mind.

He slipped quietly inside the house, going straight to his room, passing the dark kitchen.

"Hey," Danny said as he came down the stairs. "Are you just getting home?"

He looked up, startled to see him, knowing that running into him was more than just a coincidence, that somehow the God's were punishing him for his bad deed.

"Hey. I was trying to be quiet. I didn't wake up your parents did I?" he looked past him up the stairs.

"No. I was just coming down to have seconds of my Mom's lasagna." He walked past him into the kitchen. "You missed a good dinner, buddy. Do you want some?"

"No thanks." He reluctantly followed him but was hoping to just slip in without being noticed. The guilt over his betrayal was already beginning to weigh heavy on him just being in the same room with him.

Danny went to the fridge and pulled out a nine by six pan with tin foil over the top of it. "What did you end up doing tonight with officer whatshername?" he asked peeling off the foil.

Steve shrugged, "We just hung out."

"Who is she?"

Steve watched him scoop up a generous amount of food on a plate hoping to change the subject. "Hey, so are we still going to meet with your buddies tomorrow from your old precinct?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at around four for happy hour at a place we used to hang out at a lot." He turned the microwave on and leaned back against the counter. "If you want to ditch us to go someplace else," he smiled, "or maybe to see someone else, then that's fine. It's no big deal. Believe me it won't be the last time I'll see them while I'm here. You can meet them on the next turn."

He took advantage of the exit, wanting to spend that time with Maggie, feeling that shame hit him again, but the allure to be with her was bigger. "You don't mind if I take a rain check on that then?"

Danny huffed, turning to the microwave, catching the timer before it dinged. "No, I don't care. It's your vacation too. Have some fun. Who is she anyway?"

Steve shrugged, hating the lying. He decided that maybe now would be as good a time as any to just come out with it, "Hey Danny, about that, I want to talk…"

"Holy shit," Danny exclaimed. "I forgot about that trouble at the hospital! So what happened there?" He took the plate and sat down at the counter.

Steve shook the question off, having more important things on his mind to discuss. "It was no big deal. The guy was just freaked out over his kid being sick and went too far." He just wanted to get the Maggie subject brought out in the open, but got sidelined from it once again.

"I took your advice and called Maggie about three times tonight," Danny blurted out, "to see if she was ok and to see if she wanted me to come over. She didn't answer so I texted her." He poked around his food with his fork, not having the appetite he did a few minutes before. "She finally texted me back and said she was fine. She was going to take a bath and just go to bed."

"Oh yeah?" he replied guiltily, knowing that was a lie as well, because he had been with her up until about half an hour before.

Danny pushed the plate away and sat back in the chair. "I came to the conclusion that if she really had any kind of feelings for me that she would have called me back instead of texting me." He looked up at Steve with a sullen smile. "You know what I mean?"

He shrugged, feeling the weight of that guilt getting heavier and heavier. "I don't know."

"I do," he sighed heavily. "I was really hoping that maybe something would happen between us. I thought our date went off well. I mean…we had a couple of minor disagreements, but overall I thought it was good." He moved the food around on the plate in a depressing state. "I don't think it's ever going to happen between us. It's not there for her. I get it now."

"That sucks," he replied. He couldn't tell him now about he and Maggie, it would just be cruel and what would he say anyway, ' _Hey, I know it didn't work out for you but she and I have great chemistry, do you mind if I date the woman you've been in love with for fifteen years?_ ' Even thinking it sounded horrific.

"I think I'm just going to back off and let it go. By what Bridgette has been saying she's had a pretty rough year," he shrugged scooping up some food on his fork, "maybe that's all I need to do is make myself unavailable, they say sometimes that helps."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry Buddy," he said sincerely, but it was more of an apology than a statement. He knew then that he had to end it with Maggie. He couldn't go through with it. It had gone too far as it was. He felt the same depressed emotions that Danny was over the same woman; only he couldn't talk about his.

Danny took a couple more bites and stood up with the plate in his hand, "So whose your latest squeeze that you're sidelining the boys tomorrow night for?" he asked, setting the dish in the sink.

"Like I said, you don't know her. She's a rookie. Still in training actually."

"What's her name?"

"Kathy," Steve blurted out not knowing where he pulled that name out from; he'd never known a Kathy.

"Kathy what? Maybe one of my boys knows her."

Steve shrugged sheepishly, "I don't know. I don't know her last name."

Danny laughed, "You don't know her last name?" He laughed again over that. "You dog. You're the only guy I know that can score with a woman and not know her last name, and the thing is, she probably doesn't even care that you don't know!" He slapped him on the back, "Lucky bastard."

Steve just smiled, not wanting to say anything else by piling another lie on top of the others.

"Does she know you live in Hawaii and are going back soon?"

"Yes, of course."

"And she's ok with that?"

Steve shrugged again. "I guess so."

Danny walked past him toward the stairs, patting his back once again. "Like I said, lucky bastard."

"Good night," Steve said as they went their separate ways.

"Good night." Danny whispered loudly as he went up, "Lucky bastard."

Steve went in his room and sat down on the bed, dropping his head in his hands reeling over the mess he'd got himself into. Kissing her tonight was a mistake. A mistake of such gigantic proportions he couldn't even see the light at the end of the tunnel that held even the faintest of reasoning over why he had let it happen. Not only had he betrayed Danny in the worst way but now he had to somehow tell Maggie that what they had both experienced in the park was wrong. The hard part was that it wasn't wrong. It felt right. It felt so right that he knew whatever words he used to let her down would be a lie as well.

He moaned painfully over his ordeal, lying back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. ' _You have no choice_ ,' he told himself, ' _it's the right thing to do. It's the right move for everyone. She'll understand._ ' He ran both hands down over his face, moaning again, ' _Why did you kiss her_?'

But scolding himself over that seemed useless, he knew why. It was inevitable. He closed his eyes and thought back to that precise moment just seconds before it had happened, seeing her beautiful face that was now so clearly etched in his mind. He hated that he liked her so much. He hated that she felt so good when he did kiss her, the first, second and even the one that lasted longer than it should have as he said goodnight to her, finding it difficult to tear himself away from her door, missing her the second he got on the elevator, and looking forward like a kid at Christmas to their next date. His only saving grace was that they hadn't slept together. He knew he wanted it and if they had, this conversation with himself would be in a totally different direction. It would be Danny that he'd be letting down, not Maggie, he was sure of it. Relieved now that she had had the sense to put a stop to it and not invite him back up after dinner.

It wasn't fair. They had something between them that didn't happen everyday. It angered him that he had to walk away. Danny had had his once in a lifetime with Rachel, what if this was his and he was closing the door on it?

Those voices of doubt that lived so abundantly in his head filled his thoughts with skepticism. ' _You don't even really know her, how can you say that she's the one? Danny's the closest thing you have to blood right now, you can't throw that away for some girl that you just met. She's not yours, and she never was. Stop pretending like she was_.'

He sat up with a more determined and designated plan. You're over thinking both of your feelings in this, he told himself. Just tell her quick and get it over with. She'll understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came out of the elevator and up to Maggie's front door. He had a plan. It was simple and to the point. He'd tell her right away. He'd just say it and then leave. He might even have time to catch Danny and his buddies for happy hour he thought hopeful.

He'd done his best all day to listen to his inner voices of reason, keeping the ones that spoke from his heart at bay. The ones that reminded him of the kiss and just how good she would feel beneath him with her long legs wrapped around his body as he made love to her.

"Shut up," he grumbled as he knocked on her door. "She's nothing special. She's nothing special."

Maggie heard the door and slipped the other black pump on her foot and practically leapt off the bed, knowing it was Steve. She had been thinking about this moment all day, catching herself smiling repeatedly over the anticipation of it.

She checked her reflection once more in the mirror in the hall as she rushed to greet him.

He heard the lock being undone and twitched his neck to the side, fighting off the excitement that engulfed him over seeing her again. Rapidly repeating the verse over and over in his head. ' _She's nothing special. She's nothing special._ '

Maggie opened the door and smiled; her voice radiating with pleasure over the sight of him standing in her entranceway. "Hi, Steve."

It was as if those inner voices from his heart that he'd tried to keep at bay rose up and slapped him hard across the face, telling him he was a fool if he thought he could resist her, let alone walk away from her. She looked stunning, absolutely glowing with happiness. It jumped right across the threshold and grabbed a hold of him, squeezing all the plans he had toward leaving her right out the window. If he turned his head, he probably would have seen that side of him somberly walking away in defeat.

Danny's name never even crossed his mind as he stepped inside her apartment.

"Hi Maggie," his voice emphasizing the same pleasure.

She took a step back as he came inside, having to rely heavily on her experience in high heels so she wouldn't stumble, mesmerized over the masculine appearance of him, but it was the way his eyes bore into her that really had her dazed. If he had told her to jump at that second; she would have asked where and how high?

' _Leave her?_ ' he practically laughed out loud as he criticized his earlier attempt, ' _you can't even look away let alone leave her._ ' Her hair was flawlessly straight, lying draped over her shoulder. The black dress she had on was low cut, showing off her perfectly proportioned breasts that women paid thousands to emulate through surgery. Every curve of her body in that dress was seamless, bringing back the image of her lying beneath him once again.

She thought for sure he could hear her heart pounding over the silence in the hallway as they stood there completely immersed in one another. The intensity of it catapulted her to his level, imagining that body making love to her. She let out a sigh as her expression weakened over the sheer pleasure that she was sure it would generate, how could it not she thought foolishly, he was perfect.

"Has anyone ever told you Maggie," he whispered softly, "that you're special?"

She couldn't find her voice, feeling in a daze as the energy of this moment just kept growing, shaking her head at his question.

"You are," he said roaming over her face with his eyes, not seeing one thing that he could consider a flaw. "You are very special. There is no denying it." She didn't know it but that last sentence was like an affirmation to himself; there was no way out of this relationship. She had ahold of him so tightly that he was willing to lie, cheat, or deceit whoever he had to too keep her close.

She moved on him, not able to hold back any longer from the emotional force that was pushing her toward him. She wrapped her arm around his neck barely getting the words past her lips before they were on his. "I want…" the word 'this' was on the tip of her tongue but she spoke from her heart instead, "you," she whispered.

If her demand wasn't crystal clear enough for him, then her kiss solidified it. It was warm and welcoming. He allowed himself to step aside from the argument that they were wrong together and only concentrated on how right it was, how incredibly special she really was. The kiss in the park had started it, but this one was going to mark the beginning of something powerful that neither one of them could see coming. No one could.

The next thing she knew she felt the softness of her down comforter beneath her and the weight of him on top of her. Her body instantly relaxed as he moved to her neckline. She tipped her head back and let out a soft moan as he moved down her throat and to the cleavage of her dress. Everywhere he touched and everywhere he kissed sent little electric shocks throughout her body, wanting him wasn't a desire anymore, it was painful need.

She smelled so good. It reminded him of the familiar floral scent when you got off the plane in Hawaii and knew you were home. She felt like that too. He took his time even though he wanted to ravage her, enjoying the soft moans coming from her as he explored the exposed area of her low cut dress, making his way back up to her lips for a kiss that he could get lost in.

She felt she might go mad over his patience, pulling his shirt out the back of his pants, running her hands up and down bare skin, feeling muscles that were flexed as he lifted his weight, all his strength shifting to the kiss that was building momentum.

Her name was the only thought in his head that repeated over and over. He was lost in the moment, completely captivated by this woman who had breezed into his life unexpectedly and was going to change it dramatically, forever. He knew it at that second, not even stopping to consider how fast it was happening or to second guess it. She could be the one, that thought also was very present in his mind. The pleasure over that doubled as he looked down at her, both of them breathless as they saw their own happiness mirrored in the other's eyes.

Maggie ran her hand over his head and down his face, smiling from ear to ear. It unexpectedly made him giggle as he slipped an arm under her neck, unable to explain what was happening between them, but it felt so good that he couldn't hold back his pleasure from it. It caught on to her as well as she laughed with him, both completely fascinated over their good fortune in finding someone that could make them feel this way.

He kissed her cheek making his way to her ear as she giggled some more over the tickling of his lips and whiskers, encouraging his playfulness as he gently nibbled her earlobe.

She used her nails on his back to enhance his pleasure, hearing it too as he moaned softly, searching out her lips once again, craving that drug that already had him addicted. She met him halfway wanting it as badly as he did.

The moment changed again as he nestled between her legs that she had opened for him, fulfilling the fantasy that he'd created and lived through so many times since that day he'd first met her as she wrapped them around his, gently caressing him with her foot as he looked down at her.

"Steve?" she asked softly, gripping tightly onto his shoulders.

"Yes, Maggie," he replied, unable to hide his pleasure over hearing his name in such a way.

"Before we go any further, I have to say something. It's very important to me."

"Ok," he said, not sure where this was heading, hoping not south.

"I don't like sports," she blurted out. "Please don't ever make me go to a sporting event."

He smiled, "I promise, and I hate the ballet, please don't ever make me go there."

She tilted her head just slightly in question. "Have you ever been?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm sure I'd hate it."

She giggled over that, wrapping herself tightly around him, "We're pretty good together aren't we?"

He brushed his lips over hers, whispering back, "Very, and now that we've got the important stuff out of the way, I'm going to have my way with you, Maggie."

She let out a small gasp as he pushed his hips down into her and then consumed her lips with a kiss that shouted out his intentions loud and clear.

* * *

She held still, clinging to him, unable to move even if she wanted to. Both of their bodies were covered in a mist of sweat as she straddled his lap. He could taste it on her neck as he gently kissed it while he tried to catch his breath, avoiding her lips while she tried to catch hers.

She wasn't as polite searching him out and thanking him properly for what he had just given her. She could still feel him inside her as he laid her back on the bed, pushing into her one more time before pulling out.

She whimpered softly over that, missing that closeness with him already.

"Give me about ten minutes," he replied, moving down her neck and over her breasts, unable to resist her no matter how depleted he felt. Her hands only encouraged him as they glided over his head, down his sweaty back and up again.

He made his way back up to her lips, "Ok, five minutes," he sighed before kissing her for the hundredth time. It was almost as pleasurable as sex, or so he would have bet twenty minutes before, but once they began he couldn't think of anything in his entire life that he enjoyed more than making love to Maggie Waters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie slowly inched her way out of bed, leaving him sleeping soundly as she slipped on a robe. Her body felt stiff in certain places but it was a pleasurable pain that only brought back even more pleasing thoughts of the night before. They'd made love two more times before finally falling asleep for good.

She looked back at him as she stood at the bedroom door, admiring the man in her bed. He lay on his stomach with one arm tucked under a pillow and the other laying over the place she had been sleeping only minutes before. The comforter covered most of his body and she smiled over the memory of just how good it felt to touch it and be touched by it. He was amazing in more ways than one.

She closed the door just slightly and went out to make coffee, still smiling as she moved gracefully around the kitchen, feeling like she was floating. She chuckled at the sight of his red jacket and her black pumps in the hallway that she'd removed somewhere between the door and the bedroom as he practically carried her in there, not recalling the actual moment, but remembering wholly the kiss that had led them there.

She began to pour water in the coffee maker when she heard a knock on her front door, and then the locks being undone.

She quickly set the pot down and practically ran down the hallway, knowing who it was.

Bridgette stuck her head in seeing Maggie and let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh my God, you're alive!" She came inside and closed the door, meeting her halfway down the hall. "I've been calling like you owe me money! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Maggie hugged her, trying to prevent her from coming in any further. "Hi, I'm so sorry. I'm fine. I just fell asleep early is all."

She huffed over that, "I was worried with everything that happened at the hospital. You said you'd call me and you never did."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Everything's fine," she smiled. "It's all fine."

Bridgette moved her head back getting a good look at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Maggie shook her head with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Bridgette knew her friend well enough and long enough to see the difference on her. She looked past her into the apartment to see if she could pick up any clues.

Maggie blocked her view with her body unable to conceal her smile over their game. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Is there something you're hiding?" she grinned cleverly, noticing the jacket and shoes on the floor. Her eyes widened and she gasped, pointing down. "I recognize that coat!" She quickly jetted to the side, getting by her as she came in the main living area, looking around for him and then realized she was a fool, he was in her bed.

"Shhhh," Maggie scolded her as she blocked the entrance to the hall that led to where he was sleeping.

"Is he still sleeping?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, knowing her secret was out. "Yes. So be quiet."

Bridgette bit her bottom lip and went past her, peeking in the partially closed bedroom door. She turned back to her and let out a chuckle and whispered, "Yep, he's asleep. You must have really worn him out." She gave her friend a cunning smile as she went past her back out to the living room.

Maggie carefully closed the door the rest of the way and then followed her.

"Did that happen last night for the first time, or has this been going on since the shopping trip?"

"Last night," Maggie replied sheepishly. "Well," she corrected herself, "really the night before after the hospital thing, but last night was the first time we…" she smiled and blushed just slightly, "you know…the first time he spent the night."

"You mean the first time you guys knocked it out," she giggled.

Maggie rolled her eyes again but couldn't for the life of her remove the silly grin on her face.

"So…" Bridgette nudged her, "how was it?"

The silly grin grew into a bright smile as they both started to giggle.

"That good huh?"

"Oh Bridge…he's so wonderful, but…" her happiness quickly faded.

"But what?"

"What about Danny? Steve hasn't said it but I know this is going to weigh heavy on him."

The same concern came over her face as well. "I know."

"I love Danny," Maggie tried to explain. "What happened between Steve and I…I just can't explain it. It happened so fast and we didn't mean for it to happen. I mean we tried to stop it but…" she plopped down on the couch. "Maybe we should have tried harder."

"Look at me," Bridgette demanded as she sat down next to her.

Maggie looked over at her with a glum expression.

"When I walked in here I saw something on you that I haven't seen in a long, long time. Happiness. You are glowing, Maggie. I don't know if that's because of him or because of what happened with him last night, but I see it clearly."

Maggie's smile slowly returned. "It's because of him."

Bridgette smiled as well, "I thought so." She took her hand, "And as far as Danny goes…" she sighed, not sure what to tell her about that.

Maggie stared at her, hoping she could shed some light on this touchy subject that no one, not even Steve was sure how to tackle, but Bridgette's silence only solidified what she already knew, that it wasn't going to go away or be easy to handle.

"Don't worry about him."

"That's easy for you to say," Maggie huffed.

"Is Steve worth it?" she asked bluntly.

That was an easy question as the silly grin returned. "Yes."

"Look at you," Bridgette teased, "every time I mention his name you get all smiley and blush."

"I do not."

"Steve!" Bridgette blurted out.

Maggie giggled over the harassment.

"See!" Bridgette pointed at her smile. "Why can't you just admit that I was right and you were wrong? You liked him all along and even more now!"

Her expression softened. "I do. And you were right, but it's not like anything I have ever felt before. I can't explain it. One second I think I'm crazy because it's happening so fast, but at the same time it feels so right. Last night was amazing. I didn't think about anything except for him." She looked at her earnestly. "What if I'm falling in love with him?"

Bridgette laughed, "So? That's not a bad thing, Maggie. If you feel it you should let yourself feel it. You know more than anyone that life is too short to screw around and let opportunities pass you by."

"But this isn't just about me."

"Then tell him how you feel."

"Yeah right," Maggie huffed, "I'll just come right out and say, 'Hey, Steve you know what, I think you are incredibly hot and last night was fricking amazing and oh by the way, I think I'm falling in love with you.'" She chuckled over the idea of it, expecting the same reaction from Bridgette but her expression was the complete opposite as her eyes got big and her line of sight went past Maggie and focused on the other side of the room and then shot back to her.

Maggie didn't even have to guess at what she was looking at, or better yet, who she was looking at. The expression on Bridgette's face spoke loud and clear.

She leaned in to Maggie whose face turned white and whispered to her, "I think you just told him."

She let out the breath she'd been holding feeling sick to her stomach as she slowly turned around and saw him standing in the hall entrance, dressed in the pants from the night before and his dress shirt on but unbuttoned. She quickly turned back around before she could get a lock on his expression not wanting to know if it was shock or worse yet, dread over what she had said.

"Good morning," she said, closing her eyes and wanting nothing more than to crawl out of the room and perhaps out the window just to escape.

"Good morning," he replied. "Hi Bridgette."

"Hi, Steve." She waved trying to hide the smile over her best friend's obvious humiliation.

Maggie rose up hoping that by the grace of God he hadn't heard anything, deciding to just pretend like nothing was ever said. "Um," she said, coming around the couch, avoiding his stare. "I got up this morning to make coffee and Bridgette stopped by. You like coffee right, cream, sugar? I have to start the pot first," she babbled.

Steve had heard every word she'd said about him, wanting to respond but feeling awkward with Bridgette there, but knew if he didn't then his silence would put a huge wedge between he and Maggie, and he didn't want that even more, especially since he couldn't deny that he liked what he'd heard.

As she went past him, he reached out and took her arm, "Hey," he said, stopping her, which she did without resistance but stared at the ground, unable to face him at first as she slowly looked up.

Her sheer beauty was something that could stop him in his tracks; but today she about knocked him over, seeing her in a whole new light. His awkwardness about Bridgette vanished, forgetting she was even there. "It feels nice to be wanted," he smiled. "Does it feel good for you too?" He didn't wait for an answer but leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She wasn't expecting that reply by a long shot, but felt it all the way down to the tips of her toes. Not only that but she was beyond relieved by it as well, leaning into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder, showing him how relieved she was. Her arms went inside his shirt and around his body as he reciprocated the move, hugging her back.

"Is your coffee as good as last night was?" he whispered in her ear.

She laughed, feeling all the tension vanish.

Bridgette watched the tender display between them. The chemistry was there, there was no doubt about it. They were completely smitten with each other. She understood now the reasoning behind Maggie's confession that they had tried to keep it on a friendly level, but witnessing what she was now, that was not only impossible, but she thought it would be wrong, not only for her friend who deserved the happiness that radiated from her, but for Steve as well who seemed to be just as pleased with the outcome.

Her thoughts went to her brother, knowing that if he saw what she was right now, that he'd understand. She tried to put herself in Danny's shoes, wondering if Maggie did the same to her, would she be able to forgive and forget? That question was answered before the thought was even finished. She would have. Maggie was as much of a sister to her as Kelly and what happened between she and Steve was not deception in eyes, but two people who were drawn to one another by forces beyond their control. She didn't believe for a second that they set out to deliberately hurt anyone, especially Danny. She would bet her life that what she was witnessing was the beginning of a relationship that was going to change the lives of the two people before her. She only hoped that Danny would see it too and let it happen.

Steve squeezed her one more time before letting her go.

Maggie went into the kitchen as Steve made his way over to the couch, buttoning up his shirt as he did. He sat down next to Bridgette and let out a long deep sigh.

"I know," she responded, seeing his uneasiness over what she assumed was the presence of him being there.

"Danny's like a brother to me. You know that."

"I do."

He wanted to try and explain himself, but the magnitude of the satiation hit him, seeing Bridgette sitting there was like a dose of reality that had eluded him the night before. "Shit," he moaned, wiping his hands over his face, feeling the enormous storm that was going to hit when Danny found out. He'd made a huge mistake he felt in not confronting him first.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know Maggie, and I think I know you're character pretty well too. I don't blame either of you for what has transpired here, unless," she eyed him suspiciously, "are you having doubts about last night?"

"No," he replied without hesitation. They both looked over as Maggie announced she was going to go freshen up, but her actual intentions were to leave them alone to talk freely about the subject that she knew Bridgette could help him with.

"I came over here last night to tell her I can't do this," he spoke honestly to Bridgette, "I wasn't going to see her again." He shook his head, recalling the moment when she opened the front door. "I was delusional for thinking that." He didn't want to go into detail of what had actually conspired in his head the night before, it wasn't her business and if he were going to tell anyone, it would be Maggie.

"Maggie said you're worried about Danny. Are you?"

"I should have told him. I tried to." The only thing he truly regretted was not following through with that.

Bridgette believed him, solidifying her idea that what happened between them was innocent and not at all deceitful, but she did feel strongly that Danny needed to know. "What are you going to tell him now?"

"Do you mean, when am I going to tell him?"

"Both I guess."

"I don't know, when I see him, but Bridgette…" he paused wanting to say his next words to her as delicately as possible, "I think it would be better if I told him."

She nodded in complete agreement. "Yes, I agree. I'm not going to get in the middle of that." Her expression became pained, "How do you think he's going to react?"

That was the question of the day and one neither of them could answer honestly. "I hope he understands. I can't say how I'd react if the tables were turned." He wanted to think that if Danny had found someone that he felt as strongly for as he did Maggie, regardless of the circumstances, that he wouldn't step in his way no matter what, but what he wouldn't want is for him to go behind his back, which is exactly what he had done.

"I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," Bridgette said. "She's been very restrained in her life over the past year." She didn't go into detail, not sure how much, if any Maggie had told him about the tumor that had turned dormant from treatment. "It's really nice to see her smile again."

He was about to ask 'restrained how' when she came back in the room.

"Coffee's ready," Maggie announced, eyeing the two of them, trying to get a read on how their conversation went.

Bridgette smiled at Steve before she stood up. "None for me. I have to get going. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you were alive." She came in the kitchen as Maggie turned to her.

"I'm sorry about that."

Bridgette hugged her, "Its ok, you were in good hands."

Maggie squeezed her tightly for that, pleased she wasn't angry with her, or worse yet, at Steve. "Thank you Bridge."

"You know I love you," she whispered to her, "I practically shoved you into this, but Danny needs to know too." She felt a stab of guilt over that, knowing she had gone behind her brother's back as well, hoping now that she hadn't underestimated his feelings toward Maggie, or his feelings toward Steve over this new development.

"I know. Steve will do the right thing. I'll be there with him too if he wants me to be."

She looked over at Steve and then back at Maggie, whispering her next words. "You need to tell Steve too."

Maggie understood the meaning of her request without it being said out right.

She could see the fear in her friends eyes over that but didn't back down. "He needs to know, Maggie."

She nodded her response but like Steve's challenge with Danny, she had no idea how or where to begin to tell him of her illness. "Everything feels so perfect with him right now," she whispered back.

"I know it does, but if he really cares about you, it won't matter."

"Mark cared about me," she reminded her.

Bridgette shook her head, "No he didn't, otherwise he'd still be here," she motioned with her eyes to Steve, "don't confuse the two, Maggie, by any means."

She smiled slightly letting her know she got her meaning as they hugged once more.

Bridgette waved goodbye to Steve as she left.

He came in the kitchen and leaned his hip against the counter as Maggie poured two cups of coffee. Her white robe was slightly open at the top, giving him a teasing view of her breasts, knowing full well what was under the soft material. His eyes made their way up to her face, feeling his heart begin to accelerate the same as it had the night before. ' _Settle down_ ,' he thought. ' _Three times last night and you're still not satisfied? Don't be greedy. Wait for her to make the first move next time. Don't rush her.'_

Maggie slid a cup over to him, "How do you like your coffee?" she asked, glancing up at him. His eyes were fixated on her, which instantly caused a reaction inside of her.

He reached up taking a hand full of her long hair that rested on her shoulder, letting the soft silk glide through his fingers. "You are so pretty, Maggie," he said sincerely.

She bashfully ran her hand down her face, "I look like I just woke up," she replied shyly.

His disagreement over that came in a soft moan from his throat, forgetting all about his notion of not rushing her only seconds before, feeling captivated by her once again. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. "If this is you when you wake up, then I say lets just stay in bed forever."

She giggled shyly over his attention, completely enamored of him as well, stepping out of her shell and giving it right back at him.

"I think you are the best looking man I've ever met. When I first saw you at the grocery store," she confessed, "I waited for you out in the parking lot, but I saw you get in that car that had the family stickers on it and thought that ole cliché', 'all the good ones are taken'."

He smiled, "I wasn't taken then, but I am now." That reply was so unlike him, but with her, he felt different, so why shouldn't that change all of him.

Her next words were spoken from the heart. "I like being with you."

"You know something true about me, Maggie, I've never once, for as long as I can remember allowed another person into my crazy head, but you've seemed to manage it so gracefully, and you know something else?"

She looked up at him adoringly, "What?"

"It's not scary. Not at all."

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him for that and then hugged him. The thought came to her that if he were inside her head he'd see the tumor that she was hiding. Bridgette was right, she thought, he needed to know, just not today she thought feeling that euphoric rush sweep through her over his presence. ' _Oh please,_ ' she silently prayed, ' _don't come back. I'm so happy now. Let me be happy.'_

She let her hands slide down and over his chest, not wanting this moment to end. "Let's do something fun today," she said to him.

"You don't have to work?" he asked hopeful.

She shook her head. "I'm calling in sick."

He smiled brightly, "Ok naughty girl. What should we do?"

"You tell me. I'll take you anywhere you want to go in the city."

He raised an eyebrow, "There's too many places to pick one off the top of my head."

She reached up and kissed him, "Then we'll see them all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Danny went past Steve's room seeing the bed made and the book he'd been reading laying in the same spot it had been the day before, giving him the impression that he'd never slept there, nor come home the night before.

He went in the kitchen and sat at the counter reaching over for his phone, checking for any messages first, and not seeing one from him. He wasn't angry but on the contrary, he smiled over his partner's good fortune of more than likely getting a 'homerun' the night before with his officer lady friend.

"Dog," he smiled, texting him that same word, knowing Steve would get the joke.

He had no plans for the day, having kept it open to go do something with Steve knowing he had been bored. He felt guilty for ditching him the past few days, but that guilt was slowly fading over the assumption that he was probably enjoying himself more with whoever she was than he would with him.

The table had turned and he blew out a bored breath, scrolling through his phone contacts. He came across Chin's number and contemplated calling him to see the status of their workload but changed his mind. He and Kono were perfectly capable of handling things and he and Steve were also told not to call unless it was an emergency or they had vacation stories to tell. He moved on through his phone until he came across Maggie's number.

He stared at it for a moment trying to decide if he should make the attempt. He hadn't given up hope just yet, feeling that if he just laid back that maybe she would come to him, but he didn't want to completely cut himself out of the picture so he came up with what he thought was the perfect excuse to call her.

He pushed send on his phone and put it up to his ear. It reluctantly went to voice mail.

"Hey Maggie, it's Danny. I was going over my Christmas list and I'm stuck on Bridgette. I was hoping maybe you could give me some good suggestions, maybe we could even get together before the big day and hit the mall." He rolled his eyes over the possibility of going too far with that one. "Ok, so let me know. I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up and blew out another long breath, only this time it was from frustration, cursing himself for that last comment on getting together, setting himself up for possibly another rejection.

"Idiot," he scolded himself.

He needed something to do and wished now that Steve was home so they could go hang out. He would have even caved in and gone sight seeing with him if he wanted to. He assumed he had to come home sometime, considering he didn't have a change of clothes.

He went to call him but changed his mind, once again glad that he was obviously enjoying this vacation immensely.

He wondered who the mystery woman was. He'd even asked a couple of his buddies while they were out if they knew of a good looking rookie from the precinct in the neighborhood of Bridgette and Maggie's hospital, but none of them could recall one.

It wasn't that he didn't believe him but it was just unlike Steve he thought to hook up with someone like that. But then again they'd never been on vacation together before. Maybe this was his thing; it would play along with his issues over intimacy and trust. Meeting someone on vacation that was unattainable would be the perfect scenario for him; he wouldn't have to worry about long term for obvious reasons.

The idea of it was sad to him. He actually felt a little sorry for him in the long-term scheme of things. Steve, he felt was just setting himself up to be alone for the rest of his life, that's what he found to be the biggest tragedy of all. In the beginning of their friendship he couldn't even begin to picture the type of woman that would want to be with him, but as they grew closer and different sides of him emerged, it became more evident in his analytical thinking of his friend that not only would he be a good husband but he'd be a good father as well, seeing how he was with Gracie and knowing if the kid were his own that the love would only be twice fold. But as Steve would have it, he never gave himself that opportunity to move forward in a relationship; at least he never had since they'd known each other. He'd never had one single long-term relationship since he'd known him. He knew of dates here and there but again it was with a tourist or someone that was never around long enough to build anything with, and never had he heard of him having a one-night stand.

He felt that wave of sadness for his friend, not able to comprehend that type of life. He wanted to grow old with someone. He wanted to wake up with that same person everyday and go to sleep with them every night. He thought that person was going to be Rachel, but even though that relationship didn't turn out the way he had hoped, he wasn't about to back away from trying again. Maggie Waters crossed his mind just then. He tried to picture she and him in the long run, wondering if they'd butt heads on things like they did over dinner. She was opinionated about Gracie, which struck a nerve with him, but he quickly shook it off picturing her sitting across from him that night and then picturing her laying next to him in his bed back home. She was stunning to say the least, willing to compromise with her on some of his own values, just to try and build something with her.

That idea seemed rational to him until he realized it was the same thing he had told himself about Rachel.

He almost laughed out loud over that, shaking his head at himself. "You poor schmuck. Don't let yourself fall into that trap again."

At that moment he switched gears and envied Steve's lifestyle, wishing he could just hook up with someone and not care where it leads. He pictured him with this new girl, assuming she was gorgeous because the lucky bastard he considered his best friend was nothing short of gorgeous himself in women's eyes. He'd grown accustom over the years to the lingering stares that Steve would get from the opposite sex, and even on occasion from the same one. At first he thought Steve incredibly good at disregarding them, but as time went on he realized that he didn't even notice them. He truly felt that his partner was blind to the reaction that he could stir up in women, loathing him even more for that.

It was the one and only thing that his friend had that he was jealous over. Steve could get pretty much get any woman he wanted.

"Lucky bastard," he grumbled with a grin. He was jealous but admired that gift his best friend had, hating even more that he never once, as long as he had known him taken advantage of that gift.

"Stupid bastard," Danny chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie smiled as she walked toward Steve while he stood looking out the window of the ferry that was taking them toward the Statue of Liberty. She handed him a cup of hot coffee as he braced both hands around it.

"Now I understand the coffee craze," he joked. "It probably began somewhere in the east in the winter time."

She snuggled up closer to him. "You don't like New York winters compared to Hawaii's?"

He put an arm around her waist, "I like the benefits," he smiled, pulling her closer.

She gave him a kiss for that and then took a drink of her coffee. "Ugh," she groaned, "ferry coffee, defiantly not a peppermint latte."

Steve took a sip of his and shrugged. "Its hot and its coffee."

"Are you like me, you have to have it first thing in the morning?"

"Absolutely. When did you start drinking it?"

"College. How about you?"

"Navy. I think everyone in the armed forces drinks coffee."

"The caffeine would help with those late night hours in a fox hole wouldn't it?"

"Yep." He raised a toast to that, taking another sip.

"Did you like your time in the Navy?" she asked him.

"Yes. It was good for me. Where most people struggled with the disciplinary side of it, I thrived."

"Were you in one place or did you get to travel around a lot?"

"I traveled a lot. A lot!" he emphasized. "I seldom stayed in the same place for very long."

"Was that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He shrugged, "Good and bad. I never got a chance to really get settled anywhere, but then again I saw a lot of the world that I wouldn't normally have."

"I bet that put a damper on your love life."

"You're never settled so it's hard to meet people and get any kind of relationship started. I dated a few enlisted women, but again, you're never settled."

Maggie rested her head on his shoulder, looking out the window as they approached the iconic statue. "That must have been lonely. I don't see you as the one night stand type of guy."

He smiled over that because most people saw the complete opposite. He squeezed her again, "Thank you Maggie for saying that. I don't do that. It's not something that was taught to me as a moral thing, I guess I just want to know the person I'm with."

"Me too. Only I think we are both like that because it's a matter of wanting someone to want us emotionally, because for so long we felt unwanted. You wouldn't feel that in a one night stand."

He was stunned over that revelation. She was absolutely one hundred percent accurate; he'd just never realized it before. He didn't verbally respond to that, but instead he kissed her on the forehead that rested on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. She was good for him so many ways he was loosing count of them all.

* * *

Steve laughed and reached out for Maggie as she ran away from him off the path and through a small dense of trees, coming out to an open area of Central Park that had a fresh blanket of deep snow on it.

She playfully screamed out as he caught her easily, grabbing her around the waist from behind as they both stumbled and fell. He braced his hand out, taking most of the impact so she wouldn't be hurt, both of them laughing over the ordeal.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked, putting both hands up in defense as she smiled up at him.

"You set me up for that," he laughed, speaking of the pose she told him to take with the NY skyline in the background, and just as he turned, assuming a camera would be pointed at him, instead a snowball hit him square in the chest.

"You said you'd never had a snowball fight!" she laughed, "I had to do it. It was my duty!"

He reached above her head and scooped up a handful of cold powder that stuck perfectly together and pulled his hand back pretending that he was going to dump it on her. "It wouldn't be a fight if I didn't get one in return," he smiled devilishly at her.

She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and cringing, "I know, I deserve it, go ahead."

He opened his hand and let it fall by her head, smiling at the beauty lying in the snow beneath him just before kissing her instead.

She kept her eyes closed, welcoming the gesture that she somehow knew would replace the retaliation.

The day just kept getting better and better he thought happily, enjoying it more than he had any other. Being with her was like a gift that he was cherishing every second of.

She looked up at him tenderly. "Have you ever made an angel in the snow?" she asked, moving her outstretched arms up and down.

He smiled, letting his body settle down on hers. "Is that an invitation?"

That reply and the adoring way he was looking at her made her heart soar. She felt completely enamored of him, wishing more than anything else that they were in bed rather than lying in the middle of Central Park in the snow.

He fell in love with the expression on her face at that very second, taking a mental picture of it. She literally was an angel to him, heaven sent.

He kissed the angelic sight before him once again, feeling blessed in more ways than one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow fell outside Maggie's bedroom window sticking to the frozen cement sidewalk seventeen floors below.

Steve rose up above her, gently pushing himself into her over and over as she welcomed each stroke eagerly, enjoying immensely the pace he had set for them. She made eye contact with him feeling as if a jolt of electricity had just shot through her. He looked beautiful in the faint lights coming from outside, never in her life experiencing so many different emotions and felt so in tune with another person while making love.

He slid an arm under neck, holding her close enjoying her as much she did him.

"You feel good, Maggie," he said breathless, but his winded state wasn't from the workout he was putting his body through, it was from the emotional one his mind was going through over her. It was literally taking his breath away.

It wasn't so much what he said that inspired her, it was the way in which it was said, heartfelt. She could feel the results of it building inside of her, and as if they were perfectly in sync with one another, it managed to grab him at the very same time.

Maggie wrapped her body around him tightly, moving with him as it hit her full force.

"Oh God Steve," she begged and pleaded as his hold on her tightened and his pace increased to a place that sent them both reeling from the impact that slammed into each one of them.

The pressure from holding it back to please her exploded inside of him. He was utterly lost in a state of ecstasy, blinded by the gratifying state that she had led him into. He didn't feel it in one place but everywhere as the name Maggie escaped his lips in a raw, yet powerful moan that only enhanced her pleasure as she laid her head back, crying out, unable to hold in the pleasure that shot through her too.

He let go the handful of sheets that he'd bound up in his hand as the feeling slowly subsided, the joints in his hand aching from the tight grip. Maggie clung to him as she whimpered softly, her body gently convulsing from the sweet aftermath.

He kindly pushed himself up, taking his full weight off of her, which turned out to be more of an effort than he had thought, feeling unstable from his aftershock. "Ahh Maggie," he moaned, unable to express into words what he was actually feeling at the moment.

She completely reciprocated his thoughts, "I know," she panted, "me too."

They both let out a small chuckle, unable to achieve anything more than that over their exhaustion.

He rolled them over on their side, keeping her close as he brushed her hair away from her face, letting his hand run down it and over her back. He'd never felt more relaxed and content in his entire life.

* * *

Steve woke up and glanced over at the clock next to Maggie's bed that read eight thirty eight. He looked past her sleeping next to him and out the window to the dark skyline. The snow had stopped falling over the past two hours but a fog had rolled in off the coast, settling over the city after the sun had gone down.

His attention went back to her, resting his hand on her back and softly letting it slide down, enjoying the feel of her silky skin. He only did it once, not wanting to wake her but unable to resist it just that one time.

She was perfect in his eyes. There was not one flaw on her. A smile slowly grew on his lips, picturing her in his bed back home, waking up in this same way with her lying next to him. They had spent the day exploring New York City together and he couldn't wait to take her to all the places in Hawaii that he loved so much. He couldn't have been happier knowing that she was coming home with him. His life there was busy and chaotic at times, but for Maggie, he'd make room and he'd especially make the time for her. He'd put everything else second, including his job.

The smile slowly vanished as the thought of Danny popped into his head. It had been the first time all day, well the first time that he actually let the thought of him stay, knowing what had to be done, yet putting it off, but now as he lay here with Maggie next to him sleeping soundly he was alone to absorb his thoughts, knowing the inevitable was there and it had to be dealt with. He still didn't know how to do it or what he was going to say.

She stirred next to him just then, unknowingly in her sleep she snuggled closer against him, feeling his presence even as she slept. He opened his arm for her, smiling over it as he carefully pulled her in as her head lay on his shoulder. Suddenly that chore he had to do didn't seem so dire. He'd convince Danny that what was happening between them wasn't a bad thing. He hadn't been deceitful or stolen her from him. He had simply and innocently fallen in love with her.

Danny would understand, he would. He was sure of it.

* * *

The Christmas tree in the window of the William's home sparkled with hundreds of different lights. It was color coordinated with the lights that hung around the house that he and Danny had put up a week before.

Steve came in the front door a little before eleven o'clock.

He didn't want to leave Maggie but she had to work in the morning and he thought it would be rude if he stayed away another night. He wanted to be able to get his head wrapped around what was happening between them and get his thoughts sorted out on what he was going to say to Danny.

The drive in from the city helped as he plotted out his confession.

He came up the stairs and walked down to Danny's room, gently tapping on the door with his knuckles, hoping he wasn't even home, but regrettably he heard that familiar voice from the other side welcoming him in.

He closed his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding in before he opened the door, greeting him with a smile. "Hey."

Danny sat up on the bed, closing the same book that Steve had been reading in his room. "Hey, well look who's here."

Steve's expression turned sheepish over the disappearing act he had performed. "I know, sorry."

Danny got off the bed and motioned for him to move as he came toward the door. "Let's go downstairs and have a beer." They both laughed as Danny showed him the book before tossing it on the bed. "I understand your boredom."

Danny went in the fridge and pulled out two Coors Lights as Steve sat down at the kitchen table. He was glad for the beer because his mouth had suddenly gone dry from the nerves that were coursing through him at the moment. ' _Say it_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _Just get it out. He'll understand. He's your best friend. He trusts you with his life. He'll understand."_

"So," Danny said as he took a seat across from him, setting Steve's beer down in front of him. "I guess things are going well with…" he narrowed his eyes in question, "what's her name again?"

Steve wanted to say 'Maggie', but didn't reply with the name he had made up, the lie had gone on long enough. "Danny," he said quietly, "I want to talk to you about that."

"What's up?"

Steve toyed with the beer in his hand, trying to find the right words to his next sentence. He wiped his hand over his mouth, feeling the stress of the situation begin to form as knots in his stomach.

"You're so serious," Danny chuckled. "Come on, lighten up."

Steve looked over at him watching him take a drink. "This girl I've been seeing," he began and then stopped. He couldn't think of the right thing to say.

"What about her?" He waited patiently for the remaining point of the story, but when nothing came he leaned forward on the table realizing it really was something serious. "What about her?" He waited again, seeing the hesitation all over his friend. "Jesus Steve, do I have to sit here all night? Whatever it is you're probably making too much of it. Just spill it." He repeated Steve's first line, trying to move the conversation along. "It's about this girl I've been seeing…" he motioned with his hand for more. "Is she married? Is she underage? Is she really a guy?" he chuckled. "I know, it's my married sister, Bridgette. Oh wait, wait, it's Maggie right?" He laughed again, "Come on, I threw out all the worse case scenarios for you, so anything besides those and you're golden."

Steve found no humor in any of those, especially the one about Maggie. He was stunned that he had even mentioned her name, let alone telling him that was a worse case scenario.

Danny was beginning to wonder if maybe he had hit the nail on the head, "It's not my sister, or Maggie is it?" he joked, but he wasn't smiling over either of those questions.

Steve thought for sure the truth was written all over his face. He swore that Danny could see his deception clear as day.

"Never mind," Danny quickly recanted, "I shouldn't have said that, it was stupid. I know you'd never….shit, I'm sorry man. I know whatever this is you're pretty concerned about it, so I'm sorry for making light of it. What's got you so stressed out?" He felt guilty for even considering or worse yet even asking Steve if he were having an affair with either of those two. He knew without a doubt that he would never betray him like that.

It was gone; any chance he had to come clean about Maggie had just vanished before his eyes. The answer that had been plaguing him for the past five days was answered too, and not the one he wanted to hear. Danny wouldn't be all right with it, not by a long shot. He was now caught in the middle of having to come up with another lie to buy himself some extra time so he could think this through some more.

"I'm going to be staying over at Kathy's house for a couple of days and I just feel like a shit for ditching you and I feel like I'm disrespecting your parents after they invited me to stay in the their home, like I'm treating it as a hotel or something." He kept his expression firm yet inside he was kicking and screaming, knowing he was digging himself in deeper and deeper, but he just didn't know how to get out of the trap he was caught in.

Danny had to hold back from laughing. He knew his partner well enough to know when something was really bothering him but he didn't know it would be something so trivial as this. "Seriously? Steve," he said shaking his head at him, "this is your vacation. You're a grown man, you can come and go as you please." He chuckled at him, "My mom and dad aren't going to ground you for not coming home."

"I know," he said borderline annoyed, not with Danny but with himself for lying to him once again. "I feel guilty."

"Well don't. The subject hasn't even come up, but if you're feeling guilty then…I don't know, take them out to dinner to show your appreciation, or get them some theatre tickets."

Steve nodded, toying with the beer in his hand.

Danny sat back in his chair taking another drink of his beer. "So…is that it?"

Steve looked up at him with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

Danny huffed, "We've been partners for a long time. I think I've got a handle on when something's crawled inside your head and is festering. So what is it?"

He stared across at him, silently cursing him once again for finding her first and for not allowing him the freedom to let nature bloom where it had between he and Maggie. He felt a wave of anger over it. "That comment about Bridgette and Maggie was a little harsh."

Danny stared back at him getting the idea he knew what it was. "I went too far on my joking didn't I? I think I hit a nerve when I accused you of sleeping with them. I was just joking, Steve. I know you would never stab me in the back like that. I'm sorry I said it," he said sincerely.

Those words were the stab in the back to him. His feelings for Maggie were real and it killed him that he had to sit there and pretend otherwise. "I think you're being a little too dramatic about it."

Danny sat up, setting his beer down on the table. "Really? So you follow every code there is in the English language and some I've never heard of, but yet screwing around with another guy's married sister or girl is off the table for you?"

"I think it depends on the situation."

"There is no situation that would justify that!"

"Alright, calm down," Steve demanded.

Danny shook his head irritably, "This is stupid anyways. Are you sleeping with Bridgette?"

"No!"

"Are you sleeping with Maggie?"

Steve shook his head, glaring at him.

"Then this conversation that's leading to a ridiculous argument is all for nothing!"

' _I'm not just sleeping with her, Danny,_ ' he thought, ' _I think_ _I'm in love with her. Does that change anything?'_ Instead he said what Danny wanted to hear. "I know, you're right." He needed to get off this subject, "And I think you're right about your mom and dad too. I'll get them some tickets to a good show."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny raised his glass to his buddy Ralph that sat across from him in the pub. "I wish I could be here for the real party but in the meantime, here's to desk jobs and early retirement," he smiled.

"Hell ya," Ralph declared, tapping his draft of Guinness against Danny's. He was almost twice as old as Danny and had been his mentor when he'd first joined as a rookie in Jersey but had since transferred to New York. The rugged Irishmen now had white hair that replaced the light red and had gained twenty pounds but his stature was still impressive Danny thought.

They both drank and sat back feeling relaxed in the wooden booth of the bar. It was only ten thirty in the morning but neither considered it too early to have a drink with an old friend.

"So, you look good Danny Boy," Ralph said. "Hawaii has been a good gig for ya?" he asked, assuming it was a yes.

Danny nodded with a grin. "I can't lie anymore and say I hate that place, because in the beginning I did. God I hated it, but…" he shrugged, "I can honestly say now that I call it home. I've got a pretty decent job."

"Decent job?!" Ralph roared, "You run a task force for the Governor of Hawaii. I would say you have done well for yourself." He smiled proudly at his young recruit. "Of course you had incredible training that got you there."

Danny nodded in agreement. "That I did." They tapped glasses once again. "That I did," he repeated.

"Speaking of which," Ralph said, "I thought someone was coming with you today. You're partner from Hawaii?"

"Yeah, Steve," Danny explained. "He couldn't make it."

"So you two must get along pretty well if he's coming on vacation with you?"

Danny smiled, hearing that for what was probably the fifteenth time since his arrival home and explaining it again the best he could. "You have to know Steve. In the beginning we butted heads like you can't even imagine. He's military, and when I mean military I mean he was a Navy Seal and worked Naval Intelligence before retiring from that and joining the HPD."

"Holy crap," Ralph laughed, "that must have driven you nuts!"

"It did, but…" Danny sighed loudly admitting the truth to his old mentor, "he's smart. He's trained extremely well and just about anything else he's fair. He always treated me as an equal, even though he's technically my boss, I don't see it that way and neither does he."

Ralph nodded his understanding, "He sounds like a good guy."

"He is. He really is. I wish you could have met him, but alas," Danny grinned brightly, "he met a New Yorker and has vanished from sight over the past week."

Ralph looked at him confused and then it dawned on him as he laughed. "Oh I see, he's MIA only in a good way."

"Exactly," Danny chuckled. "He met some girl and is having a New York minute with her." He laughed again, happy for him but wished of all the reunions that he'd had so far that Steve could have made this one, but he didn't pressure him, knowing he needed this time to relax and enjoy himself, and he seemed to be.

It dawned on Danny then that of all people, Ralph might know of the mystery officer. "Hey you know what…" he began. "Did you hear about that incident last week at Belleview? The one where the father went in packing, demanding that his kid get treatment?"

Ralph nodded, "I heard something about that. There was an off duty cop at the hospital at the time that disarmed him. I guess he talked the guy down?"

"He did, but the off duty cop was Steve, my partner."

"No shit!" Ralph said as he sat up, leaning his arms on the table. "Talk about taking the job with you on vacation," he huffed. "I heard he even tried to help the guy out by getting some of the charges dropped. Not sure what the story is there."

Danny chuckled, "Yep, that's Steve. The guy had just lost his wife in a car accident and his kid was really sick and he just kind of lost it. Steve looks and acts like a tough guy, but inside he's a push over. He's a decent guy. He has good values and more than anything else, he's a good cop." He motioned with his head toward Ralph, "You'd like him."

"Probably, but it sounds like he's officially off duty now," Ralph laughed sinisterly over his liaison with the New York girl.

"Hey, speaking of which," Danny began, "the girl he's seeing is a rookie from the 38th, someone named Kathy. She's supposedly quite a beauty. Do you know her?"

Ralph thought for a second but shook his head. "There's no rookie at the 38th named Kathy."

"Hmm," Danny shrugged, "maybe she's new."

Ralph shook his head again. "No, as a matter of fact, there are no women rookies named Kathy and believe me if any of them would be considered a beauty I'd remember her."

"How would you know?" Danny chuckled, "Do you make it your job to know all the women rookies?"

Ralph nodded, "Well yes I do. That's my job Danny boy. I don't train anymore, but I place them out of the academy. I think I'd remember this one. Maybe he was talking Jersey cop."

Danny shook his head a little bewildered, "No, he said she was a rookie from that precinct."

"You got a last name? Maybe Kathy is her last name. People do that a lot now."

Danny shrugged, "He said he didn't know her last name."

"Doesn't know…" Ralph laughed, "man, this guy must be a player!"

Danny shook his head, grinning over that assumption of Steve, "No, he's not. I mean, shit, if you saw him, you might think that. He's about six two, lean and looks like a fricking movie star, but he's not a player. He could be. You should see the way women look at him. Most of them would drop their drawers in a second if he gave the signal, but he's not a player."

"Why not?" Ralph said as if that was a waste of a natural ability.

Danny shrugged, with a chuckle, "I don't know. Like I said he's got values and lives by these annoying, ethical codes. A one night stand to him would be…" Danny huffed, "rude."

"Sounds to me like he's feeding you some line on this girl then. There is no Kathy at the 38th and if he's not a player like you say then maybe it's someone he doesn't want you to know about. Or someone he's too ashamed to admit he's seeing," Ralph laughed innocently over that but his theory was anything but.

Danny sat back in his seat as if a light had just come on in his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it as clearly as that before, or maybe he didn't want to. The detective side of him kicked in, flipping through conversations he'd had with Steve over the past week, making a mental list of all the excuses he'd had and the places he'd gone that he knew of. It didn't take long for him to narrow down that list and realize the places he'd gone over the past week, and the two people he'd been associating with the most.

"Hey Ralph," he said getting up from the booth. "I'll be right back."

He walked toward a quieter area of the bar as he pulled out his cell phone. He brought up Steve's number first and then changed his mind, calling his sister instead. As he waited for her to answer he shook his head, fighting off the clues that were leading him in a direction that he almost felt guilty for broaching, but there were so many signs that he couldn't ignore them, especially the one from he and Steve's odd conversation two nights before. As he recalled it he felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, trying again to shake off the theory that maybe he was trying to confess something rather than the excuse he used about feeling guilty for being away so much. His reply to being asked if he were seeing Bridgette had been adamant, close to disgusted, but his reply to that same question about Maggie, he thought back to it, recalling he never actually verbally denied it, he just shook his head no.

His thoughts went to his worst-case scenario and he pictured Steve and Maggie together. The idea of it seemed so out of place and character that not only could he not believe that Steve would do that it but he refused to. He was about to hang up when Bridgette answered just before it went to voice mail.

She bit her bottom lip wondering if this call was going to be about Steve and Maggie, assuming that Danny knew now and he was calling her to get the low down, or perhaps to bitch his grievance. She really had no idea which it was going to be, trying to prepare herself in those next few seconds before she answered, not wanting it to go to voicemail.

"Hi Danny," she answered. Not upbeat, but more sympathetic than she should have.

He heard something different in her voice. "Hey. I want to ask you a question."

Bridgette closed her eyes, "Ok, what?"

He almost felt guilty for asking but the evidence had been piling up in his head and he just needed to clear this theory so he could move on and go back to believing that his partner, his best friend, his closest ally hadn't actually betrayed him to this extent. He threw it out there as bluntly and clear as he could, knowing he'd have his answer in the next few seconds because if Bridgette knew something, he was positive he'd hear it in her voice even if she tried to lie about it.

"Is there something going on between Steve and Maggie?"

She gritted her teeth, angry that they hadn't told him yet like they had promised. She didn't know how to answer him, contemplating her reply too long that the silence answered it for him.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut as he leaned against the wall by the pool tables that were uninhabited at the moment, "For how long?" he asked, but the question just seemed to be the one to ask but in reality he didn't care. "That son of a bitch!"

"Danny," Bridgette replied calmly, knowing she couldn't deny it now. "Just listen to me for a second."

"You knew about this?!" he growled. "Of course you knew about this. And you didn't tell me?! You let me go on like a fucking idiot, thinking that there was something between Maggie and me, when all this time he's been with her." His anger was reaching a new high. "Has he slept with her? And don't fucking lie to me Bridgette!"

She felt sick to her stomach, hearing his anger in the form of betrayal that was growing. "Yes, but Danny, it's not what you think."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung it up, not caring to hear the excuse she was going to throw out there to try and protect her best friend. His squeezed the phone in his hand and made a tight fist with his other, wanting to punch something as the vision of Steve and Maggie in bed together flashed through his head. "Fuck!" he growled angrily, half of him was pissed beyond words, while the other half was trying desperately to deny it and tell him what he heard was not the truth.

He had to hear it from Steve. He wouldn't believe it until he did. He called his number and paced back and forth next to the pool table anticipating the voice answering on the other end.

* * *

Steve picked up his cell off of Maggie's counter as he waited for her to get out of the shower. He saw Danny's name and decided he'd let enough of his calls go to voicemail and reluctantly answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Where are you?" he asked coolly.

"What? I'm at…"

"Are you with Maggie?" he blurted out, wanting to cut to the chase and not hear another bullshit lie come out of him.

The question caught him by complete surprise but in a way he was glad it was being asked, he could finally come clean and confess what had been torturing him for days.

"Yes," he replied barely audible. "Danny. I tried to tell you…" he heard the call disconnect, knowing he'd hung up on him.

"Shit!" He brought his number back up and called him back, but he knew it wouldn't be answered and it wasn't.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he stammered, wiping his hand over his mouth and then his face, feeling the impact of what he'd been stressing over hit him full force.

He didn't bother to let Maggie know of his departure. He grabbed his keys off the counter and his jacket that was lying on the back of the couch and made a quick exist, needing to find Danny and explain before his anger escalated anymore than it already had. He'd made a huge mistake by not coming clean with him sooner, realizing that grave error as he ran out the door, bypassing the elevator and taking the stairs down.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie came out of the bathroom, wearing her white robe with her hair wrapped up in a towel five minutes after Steve had hastily run out of her apartment to go search for Danny.

She looked around expecting to see him.

"Steve?" she called out, going back in the bedroom to see if maybe she had missed him and he'd fallen asleep on the bed.

She stood in the middle of her room wondering where he would have gone without telling her, going back out into the living room and scanning the area for a note. She then grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone to see if he'd left her a message. There was one text that explained everything only it wasn't from Steve, it was from Bridgette.

' _Danny knows!'_

She called her back immediately.

Bridgette answered, but it wasn't a friendly greeting. "You said you were going to tell him! What happened?"

Maggie plopped down in one of the barstools at the counter, "Oh my God Bridge, I'm so sorry. He tried! He tried a couple of times but just didn't know what to say."

"Well that's just great," she replied sarcastically, "he better get his story together now because Danny knows and he's pissed! I've never heard him so angry."

"Oh my god," Maggie moaned. "This is awful, just awful. That must be where Steve went. He left not too long ago while I was in the shower."

"This isn't a good situation, Maggie." She didn't feel she had to throw out there the relationship between the two men, Maggie knew.

"I know." She put her hand up to her mouth, fighting back the tears. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let it go this far. I shouldn't have let it happen at all, but..."

"But what?" Bridgette could hear the anguish in her friend's voice, knowing she would put all the blame on herself, even if it wasn't entirely her fault. She herself felt to blame. She knew the depths that relationship had gone and did nothing to protect her brother from it. "This isn't your fault, Maggie."

"It all happened so fast," she whispered, recalling she and Steve's time together and the feelings that just intensified not even day by day but hour by hour. "I can't explain it to you the same as Steve can't explain it to Danny. We fell in love." She spoke for herself, not sure if he was there yet, but she felt him moving in that direction, she just knew it.

"Oh Maggie," Bridgette sighed, knowing good and well that was the reason she hadn't said anything to her brother. She just wanted to hear it loud and clear from her.

"We never meant to hurt anyone, especially Danny, or you."

"I know," Bridgette replied. "I know you didn't honey."

"I don't want this to come between them," Maggie said adamantly. "I won't let this break up their friendship. I'll let him go before I let that happen."

"Love has a strange way of making up people's minds, Maggie. He might choose you over Danny if he doesn't forgive him."

Maggie shook her head, "That's not right. I don't even know if he feels the same way about me." Her voice broke as she started to cry. "I can't let him make that decision. It wouldn't be fair, and what if I get sick again. What then? He looses his best friend, his partner, his job, his whole life and for what? Me?"

"Yes!" Bridgette argued, hearing that same old argument from her. "Some people find you to be worth the fight, Maggie!"

"I may not even be able to fulfill what he's expecting." She no longer heard Bridgette's argument, only the fear that she had led Steve to a place that would cost him dearly, just from knowing her. "I've been so selfish."

"Have you told him about the tumor?"

Maggie shook her head sadly, "No. I can't."

"Then how can you say that you love him if you haven't even been honest with him? And how would you know that he wouldn't take care of you if you did get sick? You haven't even given him the chance to make those choices. I hear it in your voice Maggie, that same old crap that you don't deserve to be happy, or that you don't trust that someone will stand by you. Maybe Steve is the one. Don't you dare cut this off before you let him make that decision for himself."

She didn't respond, deciding then that it didn't matter what happened with Danny, and it didn't matter also if Steve would take care of her if she got sick or not, she wouldn't come between them or force that decision on him. She wouldn't do it. It broke her heart but she had to let him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve pulled up in front of the William's home, seeing Danny standing by the front door. He had on his black jacket with his hands in the pockets. It was close to twenty degrees outside but he didn't shiver or move for that matter. He stood perfectly erect. His focus glued to the car that had just pulled up as if he had been standing there waiting for him.

Steve slowly got out and began to make his way up the stone path from the sidewalk to the front door, feeling a chill, not from the weather, but from the icy stare that came from his partner.

"Danny."

"Stop right there," Danny said, his voice just as cold as his stare.

"Danny, I'm sorry," he practically begged, taking another step toward him. "I tried to…"

"Shut up!" he growled. "You're not welcome here anymore."

It was then that Steve noticed his luggage sitting next to him. He looked back at the only brother he'd ever known. "Just listen to me and let me explain. I never…we never meant for this to happen, Danny."

"You never meant…" Danny busted out in a laugh, clapping his hands together as the stare became even colder.

Steve knew him well enough to know that whatever he said at that moment wasn't going to matter. He had no way of getting out of this with any kind of forgiveness, at least not today.

"Good one, Steve!" Danny ranted, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Of course you didn't mean for it to happen. It was just an accident that went too far. You didn't mean to sleep with her behind my back. You didn't mean to lie to me," his voice escalating in anger, "to my face! Twice! That I know of!"

"I know I should have told you the second it happened. That was wrong. I tried."

Danny took a step off the cement porch that led to the path, "The second it happened?" he replied bitterly. "It shouldn't have happened at all!" He angrily tapped his finger against his temple as he walked toward him. "You just don't get it! You seem to think I'm pissed because you didn't tell me. No Steve, I'm pissed because you could fuck any girl you want!" He reached out and angrily tapped him on the shoulder with his finger. "You could go out right now and get laid without even working up a sweat, but NO!" he yelled, "You have to go after the one I want!" He put his hand over his chest. "The one you knew I wanted! That's the one you chose to fuck!"

"Is that what you think happened?" Steve replied, "You think I was just out to get laid? That's not what this is about, Danny. Maggie and I didn't just fall into bed together, there's more to this." The next words that came out of his mouth he knew were a mistake the second he said them, but he felt they were his only defense. "I think I'm in love with her, Danny." He shook his head as if those words were crazy to hear let alone coming out of his own mouth. "I am. I'm in love with her."

It wasn't a cliché of words it was the simple truth.

The anger in Danny grew to a blinding rage, hearing those words was like hearing it from Rachel all over again when she had left him for Stan. The betrayal of trust from the one person that he'd put all his faith in was once again screwing him over. But this time was different from Rachel; he couldn't hit her.

Steve knew what was coming. His instincts told him to react but he couldn't bring himself to move, part of him knowing he deserved it, so he let it happen.

The first blow was across his chin, whipping his head to the side, but the next one came almost instantaneously, connecting with his cheek, knocking him off his feet. He underestimated the strength of his partner, feeling dazed by the punches.

They both landed in the snow with Danny on top of him, his fist pulled back ready to hit him again.

Steve had never seen that look on him before, ever. It was a rage that radiated from every pore in his body and it was generated all at him. The shock over it was crippling, unable to defend himself. He couldn't hit Danny; it just wasn't in him. Instead he faced him straight on, waiting for the next punch.

Eddie came out of the house with Clara on his heels.

Danny's cocked his arm back ready to hit him again. His fist trembled from the rage wanting to strike him again so badly, but he didn't.

His father grabbed his arm and pulled him off of Steve.

"Knock it off!" he yelled, pushing on him as he stumbled back in the snow.

All Danny could picture at that second were images of his life going forward, the humiliation of Maggie being with Steve and both of them knowing his true feelings. If Steve were in love with her then it would be long term. It would have been better and maybe easier to forgive him if it was actually a one-time thing. He hated Steve for not only taking away Maggie from him, but for taking away his life as he knew it. He saw no way that they'd be able to move forward from this type of deception. Not in his eyes at least.

Steve sat up in the snow, wiping the back of his hand over his sore cheek as Clara knelt down beside him. He looked up seeing Danny run back up on the stoop and grab the handle of his big suitcase. He turned around and threw it out in the snow. It landed just inches from his feet. He grabbed the smaller one and tossed it out as well.

"Get out!" Danny pointed toward the car. "Get in your fucking car and get out of here! I hope you two live happily ever after you selfish son of a bitch!"

"Danny!" his mother scolded him.

"Me selfish?" Steve replied, feeling his own anger beginning to surface. "Me selfish?!" he yelled louder, "When have I ever asked you for a fucking thing Danny?! Never! I've always been there for you through everything, even Matty!" He pushed himself up off the ground feeling just as betrayed over Danny's stubbornness. "I couldn't even tell you about this! The one time in my life," he pointed an accusing finger at him, "and you know this is true. The one time in my life that I've ever used the word love," he stared back at him, both men arguing a side that neither could see, "and all I'm asking is for you to see it that way for just a second! Just for one second!"

"You lied to my face!" Danny said with gritted teeth. "You lied to my family. I brought you here because that's what I thought you were, family! You're a fucking liar, Steve." He held his arms out as if giving up. "I don't trust you anymore. It's gone! You fucked her and you fucked me! You fucked this friendship all to shit!"

"Stop!" Eddie shouted.

"Danny," his mother whimpered over the harsh words.

Those words coming from him hurt worse than the punches. "Screw you, Danny." He went to walk away and turned back around pointing at him. "I thought I could trust you. I even had this delusional belief that you'd be happy for me that I finally found someone. I'm sorry that you feel betrayed but you know how hard it is for me to trust and the fact that I risked our friendship for her should tell how important it is, but you're too fucking selfish to step back and let me be happy for once in my life! You treated me like family but it was all bullshit! I didn't betray you, Danny. She was never yours to begin with, but you were too blind to see it! So screw you!"

"Get out of here!" Danny shouted and waved his arm. "I hope she's worth it because you just pissed away the only family you had over some two-faced, red headed, lying piece of ass!"

He could insult him all he wanted but when it extended to Maggie, he couldn't let it go. He turned back around in the same rage of furry that had been extended to him earlier. He was going to pay for that remark.

He was headed in that direction when Clara put both hands up on his chest, blocking his way.

"No Steven!" she shouted as her voice broke and tears filled her eyes over the horrible display between the two men that only hours before had considered themselves brothers. "You need to leave."

He looked down at her and it was as if all his anger instantly vanished, seeing the results of their battle on her that was heartbreaking to him.

"You need to leave," she said passively, but not angry with him. She heard both sides and could understand both of them as well. She knew of Steve's want for someone in his life from their conversation that morning while she made him breakfast, but she just wished it hadn't been this woman, but she also understood that you couldn't help who you fell in love with, if that's truly what it was. She just wished it wasn't Maggie, for her son's sake.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, feeling as if he had let her down, but more sorry that she had to witness what had just taken place. "I'm so sorry, Clara. I'll go."

He didn't say another word and just turned, leaving the suitcases in the snow and walked to the car. He couldn't feel the pain in his jaw or the bruise that was forming on his right cheek, the only pain he could feel was the one in his chest over the loss of the brother he thought he had as he got in the car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie paced back and forth in her apartment, staring at her phone just waiting for Steve to respond to her many texts or to show up at her door. She'd already tried to call Danny twice but gave up on that notion after hearing briefly from Bridgette what had taken place at their home.

She was heartbroken for all of them; blaming herself once again for all the pain that was circulating amongst the people she loved the most in this world. She reached for another tissue out of the box that she'd set on the counter.

"How did you let this happen," she scolded herself. "You ruined everything." All she could think of was the friendship that both Steve and Danny spoke so highly of that was now in shambles all because of her. She hadn't been honest with either of them and look where it had led her, she was going to lose both of them.

She put the tissue up to her face as fresh tears fell, knowing the decision she had to make was not only the hardest one she ever had to, but also that it was the right one. She had no right to uproot Steve's life like this, no matter how strongly she felt about him. If she let him go now, she felt certain that he and Danny could patch things up once back in Hawaii, but if she went with him, then all hope would be lost. She used that as her excuse to herself but knew down inside her real mistake had been falling in love with him knowing all along the secret she was keeping from him, but it scared her more than anything else that if he did know of her little secret that he'd stay with her out of loyalty or worse yet, pity. She couldn't risk either of those for his sake or hers.

The knock on her door startled her. She stood frozen to the floor as fresh tears welled up in her eyes, knowing it was him and knowing the inevitable was near. The last time he had knocked on her door, she had run to it with an excitement and joy that she had never experienced before, and was sure she never would again. This time she felt a dread that was more painful than anything she had ever experienced before in her life.

She heard another knock and somberly made her way down the hallway to him.

Steve braced a hand on the doorframe and knocked again. The sound riveted through his head twice fold, aggravating his headache even more. His cheek hurt, his jaw hurt, his whole body ached. He just wanted in, somehow knowing that just seeing Maggie would make it all worth while, hoping she was there because he had literally no place else to go.

He looked up hearing the locks being undone as a smile emerged on his face.

Maggie opened the door and gasped, "Oh my god, Steve!" She went to reach up and touch the bruises but pulled her hands back, cupping her mouth out of shock, it was worse than had been described to her.

"It's not that bad," he said going past her into the apartment, taking her hand as he did, pulling her along with him.

"Not that bad," she exclaimed, "have you seen your face?"

She pulled away from his grip and went straight to the freezer, reaching in for a handful of ice and placing it on the dishtowel that was on the counter and wrapped it up end over end. "Here," she handed it to him.

He forwent the towel and pulled her up against him, kissing her.

She was so taken back by the tender act that she let the towel fall open as the ice fell to the floor and shattered, spreading out everywhere.

She pushed off of him and bent over to pick it up, not so disturbed over the mess as she was over the kiss. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she tried to scoop up what she could with blurred vision. She didn't want anything or need anything like a kiss to change her mind, and after seeing the bruises on his face, her decision was now set in stone.

"Maggie," he said, wanting more of her, "leave it for now." When his request went unanswered, he went down to his knees and took a hold of her hands as she tried to scoop up the ice. "Maggie."

She stopped and sat back on her heels, staring at the ground as tears dripped one by one from her eyes. "I can't…" she cried. "I can't do this to you…" she stammered, her voice trembling.

"What?" he asked, hearing so much anguish coming from her. "It's going to be ok, Maggie," he said reassuringly, not able to stand the pain in her voice.

She finally looked up at him. "No it's not. It's not all right. It's not going to be all right. It'll never be all right." She pushed herself up off the floor. "I don't…I don't think…" she struggled to get the words out that were just as painful to say as they were going to be for him to hear. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," she finally blurted out.

He stared up at her in complete disbelief. "What?"

She walked past him out of the kitchen and to the windows, staring out at the New York skyline as the morning sun hid behind some dark snow clouds. "This could never work out. You should go home Steve and patch things up with Danny. Go back to Hawaii," she replied somberly. "I think it would be best for…for you to do that."

He stood in the kitchen staring at her back, "Maggie," he said almost breathless, stunned over her words. "Why? I can't just…"

"Yes you can. I want you to. I want you to go." She felt another wave of grief begin to hit her and knew she had to get out what she wanted to say now or it would never come. "Please don't say anything else. Please. I've already made up my mind. This is what is best for you and you know it. You and Danny…" she broke down again but quickly recovered, "it's more important. You don't know how important that is."

"What about you and me, isn't that important?"

"There are things about me that you don't know, Steve. Things I should have told you."

"Then tell me now."

She shook her head. It was pointless. "It doesn't matter now. I just want you to go."

The pain from her sudden rejection made his head throb even more than it had from the fight with Danny, causing his anger to escalate from the fear of losing her and not knowing why. "Is this some fucking game you're playing? A revenge you have against Danny to hurt him and you're using me as a pawn?!"

That made her turn around and face him, horrified that he would think such a thing. "No! Of course not!"

"Then what? I know Bridgette says that you've had a bad year. I heard her say that more than once. Tell me why? What made it so bad, Maggie? Was it your divorce? Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of what's happening between us? Is it happening too fast?" He was filled with nothing but questions over why she was pushing him away and not getting any answers. "I know this isn't all about Danny. You knew what could come of it and you still let us go on, so don't give me that as the excuse."

She turned back around facing the window. "It's not your responsibility, Steve and I don't want it to become that either."

"Responsible for what?! If you think I'm not in this for the long hull, Maggie, you're wrong. I am. Doesn't my face prove that?" He waited for her to reply, needing something, anything from her to explain why she was hurting him like this. She refused to look at him or clarify anything to him. He was confused now more than ever, hating the forced miscommunication that she was throwing out there. "So I'm just done then. I get no say in this?!"

"There's nothing to say," she replied quietly. "The time we spent together…" She had so many wonderful things to say about it, but didn't. "You know I'm right." She stood her ground, fighting with everything she had to not give in. The past week she had been too deliriously happy to think why it couldn't go on forever the way it was, but the incident with he and Danny brought everything to a screeching halt and opened her eyes to the reality and what her future actually was; unpredictable and unsure. She could barley handle it herself, not wanting to put that type of pressure on him. It just wasn't fair.

She wasn't telling him anything. He put his fingers up to his temple, trying to ward off the throbbing pain that was becoming excruciating, having no choice but to come up with his own conclusion of why. "You set me up," his voice a cross between anguish and anger. "You set me up to feel something. You knew where this was going and the whole time and you knew you were going to pull the plug on it, yet you drug me along. For what?! Why?!" he shouted angrily, seeing her body cringed when he did. "Tell me why you suddenly hate me so much?!"

"I don't hate you," she cried.

"Then look at me," he growled, angry that he had let himself fall for her, and worse yet for letting it come between he and Danny. "Why did you do this to me, Maggie?" He knew he was getting nowhere with her, seeing a side of her that she'd hidden from him. It was all a lie. The time they had spent together was all a lie. He had nothing else to say to her, taking her silence as a way for her to cowardly get out of this relationship that she had drug him into and then mercilessly cut him loose from. He felt the pain move from his head to his chest, wanting to shake her, not able to understand how she could do this to him.

He felt betrayed by her lack of feelings over what she was doing. It was pointless to stay and fight for her when she clearly didn't want him too. His departing words crippled her.

"I thought you felt what I did, Maggie. I was wrong. This is why I don't trust people. They've been doing this to me my whole life." He fought back the emotional impact of it, not wanting to give her the satisfaction if that was her goal. "I just thought you were different because of what we went through as kids. I was wrong." He turned and walked down the hall to the door. "I was dead wrong. This whole thing was a lie."

She cowered, closing her eyes tightly as she hugged herself, knowing at that second that she did love him because it was killing her from the inside out over the pain she was putting him through, but it was that same love she had for him that kept her adamant in her decision. He was better off without her. "I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't a lie," but her words were cut off and never heard as her front door slammed shut.

She stared out the window, blinded by tears, telling herself over and over that he was better off without her. She wanted to tell him about the tumor but knew it was pointless. She feared that he would stay with her only out of loyalty because that's who he was. He wouldn't walk away from her no matter how bad it got. It wasn't a risk she was willing to take and it wasn't a burden she wanted to put on him. At the moment she felt healthy but Dr. Pakdman's words were always hovering close by that it would begin to grow again at any moment and take over her life, no matter how happy she was at the time. She just couldn't put that on him, part of her wanting to be selfish and take that chance but the part that fell in love with him wouldn't allow it.

He stormed out not believing that he had let himself get caught up in this web of deception, not only from Maggie, but from the lies that he told himself about Danny's friendship. He never would have physically attacked him like that, not even in retaliation could he strike out at him, feeling the pain in his cheek begin to escalate as he raced down the stairs of Maggie's building, just wanting out. He scolded himself for letting his guard down and allowing others into his world that he'd kept protected for so many years.

"Screw you both!" he fumed, racing down the seventeen floors, finally getting a chance to verbalize the feeling that he'd been denied to both Danny and Maggie. "And screw this fucking city! You knew better than this!" he lashed out. "You knew better, yet you let yourself get sucked in, you fucking idiot! Fuck Danny, he's fired! Not trusting me anymore," he repeated the phrase that hurt the most, "fuck him!"

He always knew he'd take a bullet for Danny, wishing it had been that easy, he knew for certain it would have been less painful. He would have stepped aside for him if the tables were turned, forgoing that goddamn unwritten moral code between guys that ' _you never messed with another man's girl'_ , but it was torturing him beyond words, wondering how someone you called friend/brother could leave you so broken and still sleep at night.

' _Where was his loyalty_ ,' he thought bitterly.

He came out of the stairwell onto the street as the one sided door slammed shut, locking him out. The icy wind picked up speed as it raced between the two skyscrapers on Maggie's street but it went practically unnoticed to him. His body still seething from the run down the stairs and the life changing events that had taken place over the past couple of hours as his situation slowly sunk in. He gritted his teeth through the painful throbbing from the bruises on his face and in his head, feeling the impact now from the run down the stairs. It was nothing though to the one penetrating in his chest.

Why did she do it? He could understand Danny's anger, but he couldn't get his mind wrapped around Maggie's. Why would she deliberately hurt him like that? The emotional impact of it began to sink in as well. He'd let himself feel things with her that he never had with anyone else. He had felt so certain that it was mutual, confused over what he had experienced with her and what had just taken place upstairs. He could think of no reason other than that was her master plan to begin with. She had played him brilliantly, coming to the only conclusion he could, that this is what she did to men. She'd done it to Danny and probably her ex too and now she had done it to him, wondering how many other poor schmucks had got caught up in her web of lies.

"It wasn't real," he whispered, "nothing you feel toward her was real."

But even as he tried to convince himself of that, his heart ached over the loss as it began to surface in the form of raw and tender feelings that were all too real, but as he had skillfully mastered over the years, his resilient character that had kept him stable in an emotional crisis kicked in. He wouldn't let her hurt him. He wouldn't become a victim of that illusion that love was the cure for all. He'd just had a taste of it and it was bitter and lonely, feeling the pain of her rejection hit again, tearing through him with a vengeance, closing his eyes and trying to ward off the heart break that was real too. He hated it, he hated that he did feel something for her, he hated that he couldn't make it go away, he hated that a part of him that felt sorry for her and would take her back if she showed up in front of him at that very second, he hated that no matter how hard he tried to deny it that he had in actuality fallen in love with her. Distance was going to be his only chance of surviving this. He had to put distance between he and Maggie Waters.

He zipped up his jacket wanting more than anything to just feel warm again. He just wanted to go home and get out of this cold, stinking city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette pounded on Maggie's door, calling for her through the safety chain that was keeping her from entering.

"Maggie! Let me in!"

"Go away," she cried out from the bedroom, lying on her bed with a box of tissues.

Bridgette rested her head on the slightly ajar door. "Where's Steve?"

Just hearing his name brought on a whole new set of tears. "He's gone."

"Maggie," she said calmly, hearing the sadness in her voice, "did you tell him?" wanting to know if he had left because of her illness, but would have bet her life that he hadn't.

Bridgette waited for a response but when none came she knocked on the door again, "Maggie, open the door right now or I'm going to stand here all day banging on it until you do or until your neighbors call the police!"

Maggie sighed, believing her wholeheartedly. She slid off the bed with a tissue in her hand, making her way somberly down the hall to her.

She closed the door and undid the locks, turning and walking away without re-opening it.

Bridgette came inside, closing it behind her. She followed her friend seeing her just as she turned the corner going back into the bedroom. By the time she got there Maggie was already lying down.

Bridgette had seen her sad many times since they were kids, but never had she seen her look as miserable as she did then. "Oh Maggie," she said sincerely, sitting down on the mattress putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

Her face showed the heartache as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "He left."

"So you told him about the tumor and he left?" She asked the question but knew that wasn't why.

"No."

"So he blamed you for he and Danny's fight and left?" She pretty much knew that wasn't the reason either.

"No," she whimpered as she wiped her nose.

"Then why did he leave you, Maggie?"

She didn't answer her, knowing she would never understand.

"I know why, because you told him too. Isn't that right?"

"Leave me alone, Bridgette."

"How are you ever going to learn to trust people unless you give them the opportunity to become trustworthy?"

"How will I ever know that he stayed because he wanted to and not because he had to? I can't put that on him. It's not fair. He barely knows me. We barely know each other."

"That's bullshit and you know it. There's something there between you two that sparked on the first day you met him. I saw it! A guy like him, and these are my brother's words, who lives by codes that are built on loyalty, does not turn away from those codes and loyalty because he simply likes you, Maggie. Something compelled him to be here with you day after day, night after night even when you both knew it was wrong. He came anyway! I think he's in love with you the same as you are with him. So what if it happened overnight, does that make it any less of what it is?"

"I'm scared, Bridgette. What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right? You never gave him the choice. I think that's incredibly unfair to him."

"He was so angry and hurt when he left."

"Of course he was, look at what he went through for you and he shows up here and you cast him out. I'm sure he's heartbroken."

That brought on more tears. "I didn't want to hurt him," she cried.

"Then call him and tell him. Give him a chance to make those choices on his own, Maggie." she took her by the chin and forced her to look up at her. "If the tables were turned, wouldn't you want that choice?"

She tried to put herself in that position if it were she and had found out the same news, what would she do? The answer was there before she could even consider the scenario. She would want that choice and also knew that she would do whatever necessary to keep them together. It amazed her the loyalty she felt toward him already, and at the same time she came to the conclusion that if she felt it, maybe he did too and if she did nothing about it, maybe Bridgette was right, she could be throwing away a chance of a lifetime.

She sat up and pulled out a fresh tissue, wiping her eyes. "Ok, I'll call him."

Bridgette smiled, relieved over that. "Good. I'll give you some privacy." She leaned over and hugged her. "I'll see you at work."

Maggie hugged her back tightly. "Thank you Bridgette for coming over."

"That's what sisters are for," she replied, squeezing her once more before getting up. "I'll talk to you later, good luck."

"Bridgette."

"What?" she asked, peeking her head back in the room.

"Have you talked to Danny at all?"  
She sighed, "No, not yet. That was my next stop. But don't you worry about him. Call Steve."

Maggie nodded with a slight grin. "I will."

"Good luck."

"You too," Maggie said sympathetically. "Please tell Danny…" she paused not sure anything she could say that Steve hadn't already said that would remedy this situation in Danny's eyes.

"You just worry about Steve and you let me worry about Danny."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked up to the American Airlines counter when it was his turn in line. He had made his way down the row of airlines at JFK, picking the one with the shortest line.

"I need a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii," he said, pulling his credit card from his wallet.

"We don't fly to Hawaii directly from New York, Sir," the woman behind the counter replied.

He rubbed his forehead cursing the relentless pounding in his head. "I know that," he replied sarcastically, "just get me as close as you can!"

She raised an eyebrow over not only his curt attitude but also the bruises on his face, assuming he got them because of the bad attitude. She typed on her computer and read off the information she had for him. "The cities I have available where you can get a connection to Honolulu, Hawaii are, one leaving for LA at one forty five, or one for San Francisco at one ten, or one to Chicago in twenty minutes, but I'm not sure you'll make that one."

"I'll take Chicago and I'll make it," he replied, sliding his credit card over to her.

"You may not make it through the security lines," she countered.

"I'll make it, give me the ticket and get me out of this stinking city."

"Yes, Sir," she replied in the most polite way she could. "I only have a first class seat left on that flight." She looked up at him feeling justification for his rudeness. "That will be one thousand two hundred and fifty seven dollars."

He rolled his eyes and groaned but took it anyway, just wanting to get the hell out of the city and the whole state for that matter. "Fine," he growled, giving her his ID as well.

She typed in his information. "How many bags?"

"None."

She looked back up at him surprised over that. "Ok."

He rested his elbow on the tall counter, resting his head in his hand.

"Here you go," she said, handing him his ticket. "Gate thirty eight in Terminal B. You better hurry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie sat at the counter in her kitchen holding her cell phone in her hand, staring at the number on the display. "You'll know what to say when you hear his voice," she told herself. "Just be honest with him. Bridgette's right, he deserves that."

She took in a deep breath and let it out, pushing the button.

She closed her eyes anticipating hearing his voice but felt the disappointment as it went straight to voice mail.

She hung up not prepared to leave a message, getting her thoughts together before she called back, catching the voice mail once again.

"Hi, Steve," she began, pausing for only a moment. Her voice was as sincere as she felt. "I want to say how sorry I am. I wish I was talking to you and not your phone. There are things I need to say and things I think you deserve to know about me. I was wrong for not telling you sooner and for keeping it from you today when you were here. I know that now. I don't blame you for being angry. The way I treated you was wrong. I am sorry for that. I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is in no way an excuse for my behavior, but more than that I don't want it to be a reason for you to come back either. Whatever decision you make I'll understand and please know that the time we spent together was some of the happiest I ever had and that will never change either, no matter what you decide." She closed her eyes and started from the beginning, giving him the details of her illness in shortest most accurate way she could. "A little over a year ago, August 12th to be exact," she began, "I started getting bad headaches." She got about half way with that sentence when the phone cut her off from the length of the message.

"Damn it!" she growled, calling it back again, resuming her place.

"Sorry, I guess I should just cut to the chase and just get it out. Long story short, I have an inoperable tumor in a deep cavity of my brain and my condition is currently in remission, but that doesn't mean that it won't begin to grow again at any time. I just felt that it was unfair of me to put that on you, but after talking to Bridgette she made me realize that it is also unfair of me not to tell you the real reason why I did what I did today. I guess I thought you should know, but it also doesn't mean that I will think of you any less if we never see each other again. This is a huge responsibly to put on someone's shoulders and I never meant for you get caught up in this. I guess…" she sighed, "I guess I just didn't expect for us to happen the way we did." She knew she was going to get cut off again any second. "So that's it, end of story, I won't be coming to Hawaii now, and please know this, that if this is truly the end of our story, that I walk away with nothing but fond memories of you. Nothing will ever change that, nothing. I don't think it happened too fast, I think the timing was perfect. Goodbye Steve. Please be well."

She hung up and set the phone down, satisfied with the outcome. It was in his court now. She felt a wave of relief getting it out, surprised that she would. She also felt as though she had laid it out so clearly for him, that if she never did hear from him again, she wouldn't for a second blame him in any way. She would understand and respect his decision.

The part that was going to be the hardest was the next twenty-four hours, deciding that if she didn't hear from him by then, then she never would

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve reclined his first class seat as far back as it would go, taking a drink of the scotch on the rocks in his hand. He'd never had one before but needed something strong and potent to get the bad taste out of his mouth over the horrible day he'd had. The seat next to him was occupied by a businessman who flipped open his laptop the second the plane leveled out. He was glad for that, not wanting to talk to anyone. The hectic morning had finally come to a halt as he took another sip of his drink, cringing over it but he was determined to finish it, hoping it would knock him out for most of the four-hour flight to Chicago.

He turned his head and looked out the window of the plane, glad to be on his way home.

The thought hit him just then of what he would be returning home too. He didn't have to look in the mirror to see where he and Danny had ended up. He was still mad over the attack and the fact that he refused to listen to him, and all for what he thought bitterly? A woman. A woman who ended up deceiving both of them.

He laid his head back on the seat, staring outside as they rose above a group of clouds, coming out into the sunshine as if it were a summer day.

His thoughts instantly went to Maggie, wondering if she would still be coming to Hawaii. He squeezed the glass in his hand recalling the scene at her apartment only a couple of hours earlier, feeling the hurt from it once again. Now that he was relaxed and alone with nothing but his thoughts, he was able to envision it more clearly.

He recalled how angry he was when she refused to face him, but did remember her crying. He was surprised that he hadn't picked up on that before. She was crying when he had got there too, because he remembered seeing her when she opened the door and the shocked and horrified expression on her face over the appearance of his from the results of he and Danny's fight, but her eyes showed the signs of long term crying.

He replayed that scene over and over again, picturing her expression, coming to the ultimate conclusion that she was generally shocked and clearly upset over it. In that second he realized that his whole theory of why she had rejected him had one huge hole in it. If she were just using him then why would she be so concerned for him and more than that, why was she crying?

Their conversation came up next, recalling certain words that were thrown at him. ' _Responsibility,_ and _her not wanting him to become responsible for something_.'

Responsible for what he thought? And the words that started it all, not what he had thought he heard in his fit of anger, such as, ' _I don't want to be with you_ ,' or ' _I don't want you_ ,' but what she had actually said, ' _I can't do this to you_ ,' and ' _it would be better for you_.'

Now that he could really hear her in a rational way without the shock of it hitting him like another punch in the face, he began to sort out her words and try to clearly understand her reasoning behind everything. He also knew that whatever it was, Bridgette knew first hand the intimate details. Something traumatic had happened to Maggie over the past year, and that's what was forcing her to make the decision she had. He felt strongly now that it had nothing to do with him, it sounded though as if she were trying to protect him from something, but what he wondered? What could be so bad?

As his angered settled it turned to worry. Worry about Maggie, wishing now he would have fought harder for her, told her things he really wanted to rather than jumping to conclusions because he was mad and hurt over her rejection. But had she really rejected him? That was another topic that began to bother him.

He began to think of their time together, the time they'd spent talking and the time they'd spent in bed. They'd made love fourteen times. He smiled over that, only knowing the number because Maggie had told him after the twelfth time, both of them giggling over it. It was those intimate moments right after that he enjoyed so much with her. Their conversations sometimes ran emotionally deep, the same as their lovemaking. He'd never been with a woman in the same capacity as he had been with her. His heart began to race over certain moments that could literally take his breath away, seeing her as more than just someone he'd met on a vacation, she was more than that. He could see himself being with her forever.

Maybe, he thought, maybe it was happening too fast for her. Maybe her divorce had been more painful than he knew. Perhaps her husband was abusive? Just the thought of someone putting their hands on her in that way made his blood seethe, hoping that wasn't it. He had so many questions that he wished he'd demanded answers for now.

One thing he knew for sure is that his life was never going to be the same again; the hand of fate had touched him. A hand that was soft and gentle, taking him and the woman that it belonged to by complete surprise. He felt he was teetering on the edge of that special place where most people struggled to arrive at their whole lives, never dreaming it would ever physically touch him, yet here he was, feeling it in body and soul. A part of him wishing he'd never made the trip to begin with, but then there was that part of him that was beating to a different rhythm, having felt for the first time that physical and emotional want for another person, it was both a blessing and a curse.

He was assured he would never see her again, but was also positive he would never forget her, nor the peace and calmness that she had brought to his life in the short time that he'd spent with her. The expense to his life had cost him dearly, but what she had given him emotionally was priceless in his eyes. No matter how angry he was with her, he still didn't regret a second of time that he had spent with her. Not a second. No matter who it hurt, even himself.

He took another sip of his drink, feeling a dreaded ache in the pit of his stomach over the questions that he'd allowed to go unanswered. He looked out the window again as the clouds cleared, having a very bad feeling that even after all that had happened, he was headed in the wrong direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How can you say that Danny?" Bridgette replied, looking at him as if she didn't know him, because the hateful words coming out of his mouth about Steve were shocking.

"This is none of your business, Sis, so just keep out of it!"

"Why are you so angry? He didn't set out to deliberately deceive you, it just happened."

"You sound just like him! Did the three of you rehearse your lines together? This didn't just happen! He wanted it the minute he met her in the grocery store! All that time I was talking to him about her and he was playing me behind my back! So don't tell me this just happened!" he shouted.

"Can't you for just one second put away that anger and look at it from their point of view?"

He shook his head, glaring at her. "That's right, take their side. You've got it all worked out. I bet they sent you over here to try and guilt me into thinking this whole thing was probably my fault! I should just lay down at Steve and Maggie's feet like a dog and accept the fact that they were both lying to my face!"

"You're so stubborn," Bridgette declared, giving up the fight. "The only thing I see right now is your ego is crushed, nothing more."

Danny pointed angrily at her, "Then you should just stop talking right now because you have no idea what you're saying. It's not my ego that's crushed, I work in a business that demands a partner you can trust. Not just someone to have my back during board meetings or at the drunken office Christmas party. I need someone that I know will watch out for me and have my back when a criminal is pointing a gun in my face!" he shouted, "So don't stand there and tell me I'm being stubborn! The second Steve started lying to me it broke that trust! The worst thing about it that you don't seem to grasp is that he knew it too! He knew exactly what he was doing and also knew exactly where it would lead, to this! But he did it anyway, so all that tells me is that he doesn't give a shit about this partnership! So don't stand there and tell me to put myself in his shoes! I would never allow myself to get in that position to begin with!"

Bridgette knew it was useless, throwing her hands up. "They fell in love. End of story. It's sad that you don't see that and it's sad that Steve didn't come forward when he should have, but when it's all said and done. He's in love and you know more than anyone else Danny that you can't walk away from that no matter what."

She didn't tell him about Steve's departure, hoping by now that Maggie had spoken to him and all was well. It wouldn't have mattered anyway she thought, her brother was past the point of reasoning, still feeling the pain and rejection from two people who both meant a great deal to him. It would be a while before he could see clearly.

"I hope they live happily ever after," he said bitterly. "But as far as Steve and I are concerned, it's done!" He walked away from her going up the stairs to his room, having heard enough of his sister's bantering as if he were the one to blame in this whole ordeal. It made him angrier that she would take Steve's side over his. They were blood, he would never do that to her no matter what the circumstance, ever! He turned around halfway up. "You knew that this was going on and you never said anything to me."

"Steve told me that he would tell you. I told him that you needed to know."

"But he didn't and yet here we are, you are still taking his side. I bet you knew about it from the very beginning and still didn't tell me. That's probably why you didn't want me to go out with her in the first place. You blamed it on some lame ass excuse about her having a bad year, but that was bullshit wasn't it?! Just admit it Bridgette, you don't think I'm good enough for Maggie." He held both hands up, "But, ole' Steveo he's the perfect match for your princess friend. I would never have set you up like that. Sis!" he said resentfully, as if that word was now taboo.

"You're being so dramatic. Drama Queen!" she yelled as he slammed his bedroom door closed.

Bridgette came out of the house, slamming the door behind her just as Clara pulled up in the driveway.

She came storming around the side of the car as she got out. "I can't believe your son!" Bridgette growled. "He's the most stubborn person I've ever met!" She turned and waved her arm angrily, motioning toward the upstairs, "He goes running upstairs and walks out because he decides the conversation is over, just like when we were kids! Nothing has changed!"

Clara sighed heavily, "You and your brother fighting, that's something that has never changed." She closed the car door, "How is Maggie?"

"Heart broken over this."

Clara leaned back against the car. "It's a mess isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be if Danny would stop being so stubborn."

"Don't blame this one your brother, Bridgette. Steve and Maggie both knew what they were doing."

"Mom, they didn't mean…"

"I know," she said putting up a hand, already knowing the facts. "They didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened. But now you have two men who feel betrayed. They always say a women's mind is one that is hard to decipher, but that is nothing compared to a man's ego that has been humbled. I don't believe that Steve set out to hurt Danny, but in the end he can't deny that that's what happened, and Danny needs to see beyond his anger and know that Steve didn't tell him because he cared enough about him that he didn't want to see him hurt, and worse yet be the one causing it."

"But it comes down to the same ole' cliché, you can't chose who you are going to fall in love with."

"I know. I know," she agreed. "This is going to take time, and nothing more."

Bridgette decided to come clean with her. "Steve left."

"What?!" Clara said, shocked over that.

"Maggie told him too. You know how she is, she took this all on herself."

"I hope you talked some sense into her?"

"I did, she was going to call him when I left. I just hope it works out. If you saw them together Mom, you'd understand too."

"I do understand," she admitted. "But this is not something that is going to heal overnight."

Bridgette looked up at Danny's window. "He blames me too." She looked back at her mother. "I am partly to blame. I pushed them together. I knew what was happening and I even went as far as encouraging Maggie. She sees Danny as a brother and nothing more. She loves him but not in that way. I just saw that wonderful spark in her whenever Steve is around. She just lights up. I missed that in my friend," she said with tears in her eyes. "She deserves to be happy after all she's been through. I'm sorry if that's selfish of me to think that way against Danny, but I do, and I don't feel guilty."

Clara put her hands on her arms. "You and Maggie have always been there for one another, don't stop now. You let your brother and Steve work this out on their own. I'm sure they will once they get home."

"I hope so, for Maggie's sake," she sniffed. "I gotta go, I have to work in an hour."

"Wait," Clara said, reaching back in the car and opening up the garage door. "Take Steve's suitcases with you. He left them here."

"I don't even know where he is, hopefully at Maggie's by now, but who knows."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie crossed her arms trying to warm up as she walked down the street toward her apartment entrance. The Christmas tree in the window of a neighbor that she admired every night went unnoticed on this one. The chill that ran through her wasn't all from the weather either. She felt most of it in her heart, unable to alleviate that discomfort since he'd left that morning. She felt the tears approaching once again over her loss and used her glove to wipe one away that was forming in the corner of her eye.

It was the longest day ever that she could remember. She kept her phone in her pocket all day, checking it repeatedly, just waiting and hoping to hear from him, but her voicemail to him went unreturned. By the time she got off work she was assured that he had made the decision not to return. She was crushed, but like she had told him in her message, she understood.

All of her plans now were shot. She couldn't go to Hawaii like she had planned, she couldn't do it knowing he was there, not even to another island, it would just be too hard. She felt a sudden dread follow her, knowing now that Bridgette was right all along, because the loneliness that engulfed her was just as frightening as the day her mother sent her away when she was twelve years old. She missed his warmth and companionship more than anything else. She didn't blame him for not returning making it perfectly clear to him that it wouldn't change anything, and it hadn't. She would love him until the day she died, which at the moment the survival fight she had in her was fading. Getting over him was going to be a challenge she dreaded facing.

She avoided a new patch of ice on the ground and turned to walk up the steps of her building and froze in her tracks.

Steve used the metal handrail and pulled himself up, standing halfway up the steps blocking her entrance.

Maggie could hardly catch her breath as she stared at the heavenly sight before her. "I…" she swallowed, searching for her voice, "I thought you left."

"I did," he replied, not taking his eyes off of her for a second, having already missed the sight of her after only a few hours. "I was somewhere over Ohio when I got this horrible ach in the pit of my stomach."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she replied tenderly, trying to calm her heart that was beating out of control. "Maybe it's the flu."

"It's not the flu."

Her voice barely above a whisper exposed the emotions she was trying desperately to control. "We've had a lot of that come through the ER," she said.

"It's not the flu," he repeated.

"Maybe it was something you ate," she asked quietly, reeling over his presence, pleased over the slight chill in the air that was keeping her alert or she felt she might faint over the sheer pleasure of seeing him.

"It wasn't something I ate either."

"What was it then?"

He took a step down to her. "It was anger."

She wasn't expecting that and her expression showed it.

"It pissed me off that I didn't get a chance to say what I wanted to say. You just took away my voice without even giving me the opportunity to say what I wanted to. I hate that. It really pisses me off."

She stared at him, "What…" she stammered. "I'm, I'm sorry. I left you a message." Wondering now if he never got it. "What did you want to say?"

He took another step down to her, keeping it short and to the point. "That I love you." There was so much more but at the moment he felt that said it all.

She honestly felt she might crumble right there from the joy that was shooting through her body.

"I guess that's all I really wanted to say," he added, staring down at her, anticipating her reply, hoping he didn't come all the way back for nothing.

Maggie gripped the handrail, using it for support to steady herself as her reply flowed out of her as naturally as it felt. "I love you too," she said, not able to fight back the tears anymore.

A smile slowly grew on his lips. Hearing it said from that sweet angelic voice was even better than he had imagined. He took another step down to her. "If you just would have let me say what I wanted to this morning it could have saved me a couple thousand dollars, eight hours on a plane, and two hours of sitting in the freezing cold."

Maggie chuckled, bending her head as she wiped away tears, "I'm sorry."

He came down the rest of the way until he was standing on the step above her, "I forgive you this time, but next time I won't sit out in the freezing cold for you," he grinned, "I'll wait someplace warmer."

Maggie let out a laugh, knowing he was confessing that he'd always wait for her. She looked at him, seeing the cold all over him in his cheeks that were rosy, and on his hands that reached out and cupped her neck, but she didn't mind. Her whole body was ablaze from that touch, even more so when he kissed her.

They'd kissed countless times but this one was different, it meant so much more to the both of them, and felt that way too.

She put her hands over top of his bare ones, "You're so cold. Come inside?" she smiled. "I'll warm you up."

He smiled, feeling that horrible ache that had been in his chest all day suddenly vanish. "Lead the way," he replied with another kiss.

She took his right hand and turned, guiding him up the stairs to the locked entrance.

* * *

"Take your clothes off," Maggie ordered as she tested the water coming from the tub faucet.

"Yes ma'am!" Steve said a little too enthusiastically. "I like the bedside manner you have nurse Maggie."

She rolled her eyes at his sense of humor that she loved just as much as the rest of him. "Settle down, you were out in the cold for far too long and need to warm up."

He pulled his shirt over his head; "I haven't taken a bath since I was five. Do I get bubbles?"

"If you're a good boy. And why were you out there without gloves and a hat?" she scolded him. "It's like nineteen degrees."

Steve kicked his shoes off while she unbuttoned his jeans, "It's all I had. I kind of left in a hurry from Danny's without my stuff."

"Hmmm," she knew that story. "Why didn't you go across the street and wait someplace warmer?"

"I was afraid I'd miss you."

She looked up at him as he grinned down at her with the sexiest smile she'd ever seen. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss for that.

He finished undressing as she reached over the bathtub to a shelf and took down a small bottle, squeezing some of the liquid under the running water. Suds instantly appeared, turning the water white with bubbles.

"There you go." She spoke to him like a child over the bubbles, and then more demanding, "now get in. I'll be right back."

"Yes ma'am." He slipped out of his underwear, still feeling the chill, actually looking forward to getting into the liquid warmth of the fancy claw tub. He put one leg in first enjoying it more than he thought, feeling the rest of his exposed body begging to be comforted as well as he climbed in and braced his hands on the sides as he slowly sat down, letting out a slight moan over the sheer pleasure of it.

He chuckled at the bubbles that surrounded him, moving them out of the way with his hands as he laid back, resting his head on the smooth, curved back.

Maggie came in and set down a towel and handed him a Heineken beer. "Here, you must be thirsty too."

He gladly took the bottle, "I have to say, you are one hell of a good nurse."

She sat down on a small stool next to the tub, "I know my job."

"Yes you do," he declared, taking a drink and laying back with his eyes closed, resting the beer on the edge as he held it. "This is better than I thought."

"Warming up?"

"Uh huh, I'm very relaxed right now."

She leaned over resting her arm on the edge and then resting her cheek on that, looking at him as her other hand went into the warm water. "Is it too hot?"

He opened his eyes, looking at her, seeing the reason why he came back. She was stunning, even more so now that he knew she loved him too. "Perfection," he said sincerely of her, speaking in a tone that told her as much.

She moved her hand in the water over his chest, feeling inside everything he was. "I was so happy when I saw you sitting there outside I honestly thought I might faint from pure joy."

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly and then looked back at her. "Come to Hawaii with me. I'll take care of you if you get sick again, Maggie."

Tears sprang to life in her eyes over that proposal, knowing now he had heard her message and came back anyway.

He sat up and pulled on her hand he had, reaching over and taking the other one as well, pulling her into the tub with him.

"Steve!" she shrieked over his suggestion, but went along with him anyway, not wanting to forgo this romantic gesture. She crawled in still wearing her scrubs as they both laughed when the water over flowed to the tile floor. He guided her down as she laid her head on his shoulder while his arms went around her.

"This is better," he said, squeezing her. "I want you this close to me all the time."

"I love you," Maggie said softly. "I'll come with you."

He squeezed her tighter, convinced more than ever that they could beat this thing. There was no way in hell he was going to ever let her go again without a fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie moved her carryon bag off the seat she had been saving for Steve as he sat down next to her, handing her two bottles of water, one for now and one for their flight. "Merry Christmas," he said with a wink.

"Thank you," she replied with a sigh. "We really didn't get to have a very nice Christmas yesterday with all the packing in my apartment. I'm sorry."

He tucked his water inside his carry on that Bridgette had retrieved from her parent's house two weeks earlier. "I'm not. We'll celebrate with a nice walk on the beach tonight after dinner in Waikiki," he promised. He knew Danny was flying out later that same day but now they had different flights. He had changed his to accommodate a seat with Maggie.

He sat back checking his phone for messages.

"Steve?" Maggie asked looking over at him.

"Yeah," he replied, flipping over the incoming emails, hoping to see one from Danny, but knew he wouldn't.

"Steve," she said again, wanting his attention.

He glanced over at her, giving her what she wanted.

She paused before she replied, throwing it out there one last time before they boarded the plane for Hawaii.

"Last chance," she smiled watching for his reaction.

His expression turned perplexed, "For what?"

"To change your mind."

He knew then where this topic was headed, assuming it was behind them, deciding then and there to leave it in New York once and for all.

"Why? Have you, Maggie? Have you changed your mind about going with me?"

She shook her head, not having any doubt at all. "No. I just want to…"

"Then don't ask me that again, because if you haven't changed your mind then this conversation is a waste of time, now and in the future. Ok?" he said with a smile yet firmly, wanting to get his point across.

She bent her head, grinning as she nodded, "Ok, point taken."

He reached up and moved the hair that was covering her face so he could see it. "I love you. I want you with me for as long as you can stand me. I'm not going to now, nor will I ever again make excuses for you and I, to anyone. I know what happened between us and I'm not ashamed of it. Are you?"

He had her full attention now as she shook her head. "No."

"We fell in love, period. It's no ones business how it happened, or why, or that if it was too soon, we know what we know, and that's all that matters."

She never would again from that moment on question him again on that topic. She was exactly where she was supposed to be, knowing well that he was too.

"I love you too," she replied as she leaned over and kissed him.

She knew that he was speaking of Danny when he said he would never make excuses for them again. It had been over two weeks since the incident at the William's home, but it had also been that long since the two men had spoken.

She looked over at him again as he continued to scan through his phone, replying to a message. She knew of the two attempts that he had made in contacting Danny; both of them went unanswered. He'd said his peace in a voicemail, but not once apologizing for their relationship, deciding that it was Danny's move going forward. He confided in her then that he wouldn't make another attempt to contact him. The big issue he faced now over their estrangement was his job. She knew well enough that they either had to come to an end to this feud or one of them had to quit. She hoped and prayed it wasn't the latter of the two.

She herself had even made an attempt to speak with Danny, but the minute he heard her voice on the phone he hung up. She decided then that they were both just as stubborn as they claimed the other to be.

The plane pulled away from the gate within minutes of its scheduled time. Maggie sat in the middle row allowing Steve the window seat. She felt a slight sadness over leaving her home and Bridgette behind, but couldn't help but feel the excitement over finally making the move she had been planning for months.

He leaned over just then and whispered to her, "I can't wait to get home, not because I miss it, but because you're the one thing that's always been missing from it."

Maggie reached over and took his hand, wrapping her fingers through his. "This is the beginning of a whole new life for me, for both of us."

He lifted her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it as he grinned and winked at her, letting her know he was completely on board with her.

She was healthy, in love, but most of all she was the happiest she'd been her whole life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve rolled over in his bed, waking up after his first night home. He felt the empty space next to him and at the same time he smelled a pleasing aroma coming from downstairs.

He smiled as he got up, stepping over his opened suitcase and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and slipping them on over his naked body.

He came down the steps seeing Maggie busily moving around in his kitchen. It was a beautiful sight in more ways than one.

"Good morning, " he said coming off the bottom step.

Maggie turned around with a spatula in her hand, her expression anything but pleased to see him. "No! Go back upstairs to bed!" she ordered, shooing him away with the spatula.

"What?" he laughed.

"Go!" she waved again to the upstairs, "Go back up and get in bed!"  
"Why?" he asked, backing up as she came toward him.

"Because," she whined, "just do it, please!"  
"Ok," he chuckled. "Is this going to be like the bathtub where you tell me to take my clothes off and get in?" he teased, "because I liked the way that ended."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "If you go upstairs and get in bed it just might, so you better hurry."

She laughed as he turned and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

He came back in the bedroom and picked up his suitcase, closing it and moving it out the way and got back in bed as ordered. It was their first morning together in his home, which he considered hers now as well for as long as she wanted. He could feel the shift in his life as he glanced around his bedroom, seeing her suitcase across the way and some of her cosmetics and perfume bottles that used to sit on her dresser in New York that were now sitting on his. It was cluttered and he knew it was going to take some getting used to, sharing his room and house, but he couldn't have been more willing or pleased to do so.

He wished he had another day to spend with her before going back to work. Their flight the day before had arrived early enough that they were able to go to downtown Waikiki and have dinner and a nice stroll on the beach after sunset as promised. She assured him they would have plenty of time to explore and see all the places he wanted her too, not complaining in the least, which only assured him he had made the right decision in bringing her home with him. She was not only easy on the eyes, but she was also so easy to get along with.

She came in the bedroom a couple of minutes later carrying a tray and a wide smile. "Good morning," she said, keeping her eyes on the tray of food as she approached the bed.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard. "I like having you around," he said happily while she set the tray of pancakes, bacon and orange juice on his lap and then leaned over giving him a kiss.

"Breakfast is served." She sat down on the mattress next to him. "Is this as good an ending as the bathtub incident?"

He reached out putting a hand on her bare leg that was sticking out from her robe, "Close, very, very close." He patted the vacant spot next to him on the other side. "Get over here," he said, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

She came around the other side and climbed in next to him, scooting over and resting her head on his shoulder while he gave her a bite of his bacon.

"No one has ever made me breakfast in bed before," he admitted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've never made breakfast in bed for anyone before."

"So I'm your first?"

She chuckled, "The virgin host."

He smiled over that reply before taking a bite of pancakes. "These are good. I'm not sure how you managed to whip this up. I haven't been home for three weeks. I didn't even know I had orange juice."

"There was some in your freezer and the bacon in the fridge was still ok. I was thinking I'd go grocery shopping today while you were at work. You just need to drop me at the car rental place."

"Ok, but we should look into getting you a car," he suggested, giving her a bite of pancake. "Car rental in Hawaii is expensive."

"I know. I had researched that and was going to visit a couple of car lots."

"The HPD has a bulletin that they put out every couple of weeks with stuff for sale. We might be able to find you a nice car from that."

"Ok." She scooted back on her knees so she could face him. "How are you feeling about going to work today?" she asked, broaching the subject that had been in both of their thoughts over the past two weeks.

Steve sighed heavily, setting down the fork on the plate. "Unsure. I don't know what's going to happen." He took the tray and set it on the nightstand by the bed.

"I've made a decision though," he said, reaching out and touching her hand.

She could tell by the hesitant look on his face that she wasn't going to like it. "What decision?"

He squeezed her hand as if not wanting her to escape once he told her. "If Danny and I can't settle this thing, then I'm resigning from my job."

She was right she didn't like it. She pulled her hand away and scooted off the bed. "No! God Steve, you can't do that."

"Hey!" He got up, going to her as she stood at the foot of the bed with her hands over her face shaking her head. "Its fine," he reassured her. "I've already thought it through. It's not a decision I made this morning when I woke up."

She slid her hands down, looking at him but her expression still didn't show that she understood. This choice was heartbreaking to her. "You love your job. This is awful."

"I love what I do," he explained, "and I can keep on doing it, just not in the same position that I am now. There are other areas of HPD that I can move to and still do the job that I love."

She closed her eyes, still not convinced. "I just feel like this is all my…"

"Stop!" he said angrily, "Stop right there! I'm sick and tired of hearing you blame this on yourself. This is between Danny and me. If he can't accept the fact that you and I are together then that's his problem, and I'm not going to bring his problem into our relationship anymore." He put his hands on her shoulders, letting her know he wasn't angry with her, even though his tone might have expressed that. "Let's just see what happens today. It's been two weeks, I'm sure he's had time to calm down and let it settle. I bet by the end of the day," he smiled, "he and I will be right back where we were before, partners."

She felt a little more at ease over that, hoping the same thing. "I hope so."

He pulled her in, hugging her. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine one way or another." He leaned back so he could see her face. "Whatever happens, happens, we can't control it, just like we couldn't control this." He smiled before he kissed her.

She put her arms around him, feeling that comforting embrace that she had already come to rely on, knowing he was right about it not being in their control anymore. It was all up to Danny now and his willingness to forgive and forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat in the parking lot of work, staring at Danny's vacant parking spot. He knew his flight had got in the day before the same as he and Maggie's, and that they were both due back to work that morning. He was usually the first one in on days that they drove separately, hoping that was the case today and not that he wasn't coming in at all, or ever again.

He didn't even know if Chin and Kono knew of the fight between them. He shook his head at the magnitude it had grown into. They were grown men acting like teenage girls. They'd had their dispute, fought it out and now it was time to move on. That's the way boys did it and that's the way he was going to face it.

He got out and went inside.

"Hey!" Kono called out from her office as he came through the doors. "Welcome back!" She met him out in the hallway as he came toward her.

"Hey Kono, did you miss me?"

"Of course," she said giving him a hug. "It's been way to quiet around here."

He glanced over toward Danny's office as he hugged her back. "Have you seen Danny yet this morning, wondering still if she knew of their fight."

"No. I thought he'd come in with you."

He shook his head and was about to ask about Chin when he came around the corner from the hall where the restrooms were located.

"Hey! Looky there, the Big Kahuna made it back in one piece from the Big Apple."

"Hey, Chin," Steve chuckled, reaching out his hand as they did a 'bro' hand shake, pulling each other in for a quick hug with it.

"Welcome back."

They slapped each other on the back and Steve was about to ask the same question to Chin about Danny when it was answered for him.

"Hey, Danny!" Chin and Kono both announced as he came in the entrance.

The two of them barely made eye contact as he came forward, all smiles and happy greetings for Chin and Kono though. He couldn't get a read on him but was glad nonetheless that he had even shown up.

Danny let go of Kono and looked up at Steve, motioning to his office. "You got a second?"

Steve nodded, trying to read the unemotional expression on Danny's face. "Sure."

Danny walked toward Steve's office feeling like he'd come to terms with he and Maggie's affair, wanting to leave the fight back in New York and move on, it was the lying that he was still having a problem with. Every time he tried to forgive and forget, the betrayal from it would sting reminding him once again of Rachel's deception, never in a million years anticipating that Steve could do the same thing to him. It was a very, very large pill to swallow and every time he tried, his anger would close up his throat.

Steve spoke to Chin and Kono before following Danny over to his office. "Give us a quick minute and then you can brief us on what you guys have been working on."

He came in his office, closing the door as Danny stood in front of his desk with his back to him. He didn't go to his chair behind the desk, not wanting this to seem official because it wasn't, it was all personal.

"How's you're Mom and Dad?" Steve asked, stopping behind him.

Danny looked over his shoulder and then turned, backing up against Steve's desk, crossing his arms while he stared at his feet. "Fine."

"Did they get those tickets I sent them?" Steve asked, crossing his arms as well, both men seeming as if they were standing their ground.

Danny sighed, "Yes," he finally looked up at him, "they went and I'm sure they had a lovely time, I didn't ask."

Steve could hear the sarcasm as well as see it all over him now, deciding to just let him say what he wanted to say. "So?"

Danny shrugged, "So?"

"I'm here."

"So am I."

Steve huffed, "Well now that we have our geographical positions acknowledged maybe we could act like men and get this thing settled."

"So settle it," Danny replied.

"Me?" Steve pointed at his chest. "What do you want me to say that I haven't already?"

"What do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry for punching you?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, for a start."

Danny pushed off the desk, "Seriously with that? You don't think you deserved it for what you did? You didn't even try and block it, so don't tell me you didn't deserve it!"

"Fine," Steve threw his hands up, "I deserved it, ok? But I'm not going to apologize for what happened a third time and I'm certainly not going to apologize for Maggie's and my relationship to you or anyone else. So if that's what you're waiting for then we've got nothing to talk about."

"You're still denying that you did anything wrong!" he yelled.

"No I'm not! I shouldn't have lied to you, I admit that, and that's where my mistake lies, but that's it," he said,

"Look," Danny sighed heavily, caving in to the pigheadedness. "It's done. We both have a job to do so let's just do it." He waved his hands as if telling him it was over. "She's three thousand miles away back in New York. I don't know what your plans are…"

"She's here," Steve blurted out, following through with his plans not to lie or make excuses for he and Maggie anymore, especially to Danny.

The expression on his face turned to shock and then bitterness as he tightened his lips together. "Really? Where is she right now?"

"At my house. She's staying with me."

"For how long?"

Steve shrugged, "As long as she wants. So far she's made no plans to find a place."

Danny nodded, thinking he had come to terms with their relationship, but in truth he hadn't now that it was thrown in his face once again. He began to taste the bitterness that he had when he'd first found out. Worse yet, once Chin and Kono found out the humiliation of it would be twice fold. "Ok then."

"Ok what?" Steve asked, wanting to know if he still felt the same about putting it behind them now that he knew she was here.

"I don't know, whatever. I got work to do."

"So that's it. Are we good?"

"Yeah, whatever. Congratulations."

"This wasn't a competition, Danny. There's no winner here."

He pushed off the desk and went past him, "Yes there is and you win. You got the girl. Congratulations. I hope you two live happily ever after." He stood at the door with it open, glancing back at him. "We got work to do, are you coming?" his voice was neither civil nor patient.

"Yep," Steve replied in the same tone, walking past him out to the common area deciding then that it was Danny's problem from that moment on, not his.

He was relieved that they had no real case on the table at the moment so all four of them settled in their offices as they decided to clean up old case files from the past year before starting the new one. He was surprised at the amount of paperwork that had been sidelined as new cases came in. But the overall year was a good one. They had solved fourteen murders and three more that were old ones on the HPD books, four robberies and six drug related cases that had ended up shutting down a meth lab that was accounting for twenty percent of the island's habit. They had a good year by law enforcement standards. Not one case was left open. He was more proud of that than anything else.

He looked out his office door at the other three who busied themselves with their own paperwork and stacks of files on their desks, knowing the accomplished year couldn't have been done without their involvement and help. He appreciated all of them and only hoped they could continue on with the great work they'd been doing. He and Danny's strained relationship was the only falter in the chain that had once been strong and secure.

He blamed himself over his lack of judgment in keeping he and Maggie's affair a secret. It would be something he would always regret, but he felt he'd done all he could to remedy it, he just hoped that Danny would come around and see that too.

Danny looked over his computer screen into Steve's office, letting out a deep, agitated sigh. He focused back on the screen, looking over open positions within the HPD departments, seeing one that looked promising as he read over the description. When he was done he sat back in his chair staring at the screen, hating what he was doing but hating even more the position Steve had put him in now at this job. He couldn't believe he'd brought her home with him. He would have actually been more forgiving if she would have waited the time lot that she had first initiated and then came, at least then he would have had time to adjust to her being there, but no, he thought angrily, they had to keep throwing it in his face and not only that 'she's living with him', he growled under his breath.

He looked up just then seeing Chin at his door with a file.

"You ok?" he chuckled over the frustrated attitude, "Its just paperwork. Don't get all worked up over it."

Danny closed his laptop, so Chin wouldn't see what he had actually been looking at. "Next year I swear I'm tying up lose ends as they come in."

Chin laughed, "Didn't we both say that last year?"

Danny smiled, "What do you got?" he asked, pointing at the file.

"I need yours and Steve's John Hancock on this form." He walked over to the desk and set the file down, opening it up and showing the place for him to sign.

He reached over taking a pen from the multi colored ceramic cup that Gracie had made for him when she was in second grade. He signed the form and put it back in the file.

"So," Chin said, "I was kind of expecting more details about your guys' trip other than 'it was fine'," he mimicked Danny's voice.

Danny shrugged, "Not much to tell; a lot family time and just hanging out. It snowed a lot."

Chin narrowed his eyebrows as if that was the most boring answer ever, "Ok then." He picked up the file, "Hurray for the Big Apple."

Steve looked up as Chin now stood at his door holding the same file.

"You got a sec to sign something?"

"Sure," he moved his laptop out of the way. "What do you got?"

He repeated the move he had made in Danny's office, pointing to the blank line. "Sign there."

Steve pulled a pen from the coffee cup on his desk that had a picture of Gracie on it that she had given him for Christmas two years before.

Chin looked down at him as he signed it. "So, how was the trip? Did you guys do anything besides sit and stare at the snow?"

Steve smiled as he dropped the pen back in the cup. "It did snow a lot, and it was cold. Damn it was cold!"

"Did you bring back any souvenirs of your great adventure in the snow and ice?"

Steve thought of Maggie, wanting to say he found a treasure, but just shook his head. "No. I did get to see the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, Central Park and I saw a really cool Christmas concert in an outside venue, while it was snowing."

Chin smiled, finally getting something from them. "Nice! So you had a good time then?"

"I did."

"Danny makes it sound like you guys never left the house."

Steve shrugged, "He used to live there, I guess the excitement of it doesn't effect him."

"I guess so." He picked up the folder. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Steve glanced past Chin as he left, seeing the top of Danny's head in his office across the way. They'd managed to keep their fight hidden from Chin and Kono so far. Neither of them suspected anything different other than that maybe they were keeping their distance because they had just spent three weeks together, which was fine by him. They didn't need to know about it nor did they need to know the logistics of it either. He wasn't proud of the way he handled it and he was quite certain that Danny didn't want the story of Maggie getting out either.

It would eventually blow over, he thought, or more liked hoped anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came up his driveway seeing a yellow Jeep parked in his spot. He pulled in next to it and smiled at her choice of rental cars, wondering if she had an adventurous side to her that he had yet to discover. He recalled that she wasn't into sports, which was fine. There weren't many sporting events on the island anyway, but his only concern was if her sporting dislike crossed over to recreational athleticism all together. He was big on hiking, surfing and kayaking hoping to share in some of those activities with her. They'd only talked briefly about them and she'd never given him the impression that she didn't want to, hoping she wasn't just appeasing him.

He came in the house and saw a bouquet of fresh cut flowers from his backyard sitting on the coffee table that filled the room with a clean fresh scent. An even better aroma hit him just then coming from the kitchen.

"Hello?" he called out as Maggie appeared at the back door with some cooking tongs in her hand.

"Hi," she smiled brightly coming toward him.

He motioned to the tongs, "You're cooking again, should I go upstairs and get in bed?" he teased.

Maggie laughed as she reached up and kissed him. "No, not this time, but after you see what I'm making for dinner, you might carry me up afterward."

He put an arm around her waist as he followed her into the kitchen. "Something smells really good."

He went to the backdoor, seeing the grill on as she went to the stove and took the lid off a small pan and stirred the contents.

"Filet Mignon," she said, "with Béarnaise sauce and asparagus."

He looked over at her with a wide grin, "Wow! What did I do to deserve this?"

She put the lid back on and went over to him, kissing him once again before going out back. "It's just because I love you."

He held on around her waist so she couldn't get away, pulling her back up against him, looking at her tenderly. "Have I told you that I like having you around?"

"Yes," she replied happily, "and I'm going to make sure you keep that thought too."

"You don't have to cook for me or anything else to make me feel that you know."

"I know. Can't I just do it because I want to?"

He kissed her for that, "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." She patted him on the butt. "Now go get comfy and do whatever it is that you do after coming home from work and dinner will be ready in about ten minutes."

He watched as she went back outside to tend to the grill, loving the content feeling he had with her being there. He'd never been in more of a hurry to get home as he had been that day. Wishing more than ever that he could share his good fortune with Chin and Kono but still felt that it would almost be insulting to Danny if he brought it up the first day. He by no means wanted to hide Maggie, feeling proud or her and their relationship but it was a catch-22 where he and Danny now stood. Their friendship had changed over night and he just didn't want to do anything right now to rock the boat that was already weathering a storm.

* * *

Maggie sat down by the water on a blanket drinking a glass of wine. She heard the screen door close and glanced over her shoulder as Steve came toward her.

"It's so nice," she said to him, "to be able to sit outside four days before New Years in a tank top and shorts." She motioned to the view even though it was after sunset. The lights coming from his and the neighbor's homes lit up the ocean in front of them. "Look at that. It is paradise."

He sat down next to her, picking up the bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass. "Yep, just wait until you see it up close. I know some places that will knock your socks off. You'll think you died and went to heaven."

His statement was meant as nothing more than a cliché, but anytime that word was thrown around it was a reminder that even though she felt 100%, she wasn't. They had never really talked about her condition in detail. Never having that precise moment when it seemed the right time, but as she sat there with him now, she wondered when that time would ever be, because it never seemed like the right time to talk about something so depressing when they were both so very happy.

Her email earlier that day from Dr. Pakdman had reminded her to seek out one of the doctors that she had suggested and not to put it off just because she was feeling well. She also reminded her that catching the growth early was their biggest ally against fighting it.

She glanced over at him as he spoke of a hike up some old train trestles on the other side of the island, explaining the effort to get to the top, but the view was worth every difficult step. She smiled but her focus was more on him than the hike, deciding then that it still wasn't the right time to talk about it. Just having him next to her gave her a feeling of warmth and security that she never had with another person, not even her ex husband whom she thought she loved, but that love was nothing in comparison to the one that was growing with Steve. It seemed to blossom more and more each day, wondering when and if it had an end.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you," she said out of the blue.

He stopped mid sentence and looked over at her as she stared at him in a way that resembled the same look she would have when they were making love. He felt the impact of it and her words shoot through him, warming him. It was sincere, spoken from the heart.

"Do you ever wonder," he asked in the same heartfelt way, "how it came to be between us? I mean, not the way it happened, but why? I believe in fate Maggie, and I believe that there's a reason that you and I are here now, feeling what we do for each other. I don't know what that reason is or if it's just a simple gift from God, but I don't think it was just luck that brought us together. It's as if it we're meant to be."

She felt tears spring to life in her eyes, "We need each other. We're two people who based their lives on never needing anyone, but we need each other."

In his opinion, no words had ever been spoken truer than those. He reached over taking her hand, "I'll never leave you, Maggie. I'm not saying we won't have our moments and that life might throw us some curves, but one thing that you will never have to fear, and that's me leaving. I'll never do it."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll never leave you either. I promise."

They didn't need rings or an audience of witnesses or even a preacher to know that their commitment to one another was for life, in sickness or in health.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve got out of his truck at the crime scene meeting Danny there, who had begun to drive his own car separately since they'd been back to work. It had been a week and they were no closer to being back to their old partnership than the first day. Worse yet, Chin and Kono were now on to them.

He got out and approached the HPD officers who had the scene locked down waiting for their arrival.

"What do you got?" Steve asked.

One of the officers spoke up. "Two bodies in the dumpster out back, both males, no ID, one Caucasian, one of Hawaiian decent."

"Cause of death?" Steve asked as Danny came up and joined them, giving a throaty grunt and half-ass smile as his greeting.

"Gun shots to the head, both of them."

They walked to the dumpster and Steve and Danny both stepped up on the bottom edge of it and peered over the top to see inside. Two men lay bound and gagged with a single shot to the head.

"Execution style," Steve said. "Look at the tattoos on their neck, seems to me two gang members were just cut lose." He glanced over at Danny. "I wonder why?"

Danny stepped down, brushing some dirt off his hands from the dumpster. "Why don't you take this one?"

Steve looked at him confused, "What?"

Danny motioned toward the bodies, "You take this case and I'll take the next one, that way there's always someone to catch the work back at the office so it doesn't pile up again."

"We work as a team," Steve replied, astounded over his proposal.

"We still will. Chin and Kono work every case. You and I split."

He stared at Danny, feeling his pulse rate soar over his new plan. He spoke to the other officers but kept his focus on him. "Can you give us a minute please?"

Once they were alone in the alley Steve blasted him. "What are you doing?!"

"What?" he replied emotionless over the topic, but new all along that this would strike a nerve with Steve. "I think it's a good plan. Did you see all the paperwork?"

"We work as team, that's how we've always done it."

"Why?" Danny asked calmly.

"Because," he paused before he said it, "we're partners."

Danny felt that he hadn't been punished enough for not only lying and doing what he did with Maggie, but also for bringing her home with him. "I think it's a good plan and I want to give it a shot." He stood his ground, crossing his arms.

Steve shook his head, knowing full well why he was pushing his buttons. "Do you want me to resign, Danny? Would that make it better?"

"Nope," he said unemotionally, "I just don't think we should work together right now. I don't trust your judgment."

"You don't trust my what?!" he yelled staring at him in shock. "There's nothing wrong with my judgment, you're taking this too far!"

"Am I, so I'm supposed to just sweep everything under the rug because you say so. You lied to my face, how am I to know that it won't happen again. I can't risk that on the job, not trusting the person that's supposed to have my back. I trust Chin and Kono."

"This is such bullshit," Steve protested. "You know you can trust me, so don't give me that crap. You just want to punish me for my wrong doing." He threw his hands up, "Ok, fine! Let's do this then. We'll work opposite cases until you decide that I'm trustworthy again." his tone sarcastic.

"You make it sound like I'm being crazy," Danny fired back. "Look at it from my perspective, I never thought for a second that you could pull off what you did in New York, but you did, with great skills, how am I to know you won't do it again!"

"You're right, Danny," Steve mocked him, "You're absolutely right." He handed him over his notes he'd jotted down so far for the case. "Here you go, you take this case and if you need me I'll be back at the office fulfilling my punishment."

"That's what I mean," he shouted, neither of them noticing the other officers including Chin and Kono, that were now alerted to the loud, harsh voices coming from the two men. "You still don't see the wrong!"

Steve spread his arms out, "How many times do you want me to admit it before you're finally going to accept it! What do you want from me?"

Danny pointed an accusing finger at him lowering his voice; "I want you to admit that bringing her here was wrong!"

"And there it is," Steve huffed, calling his bluff, "this has nothing to do with trusting me," he leaned in to him, "you're pissed about Maggie, plain and simple. If that's your only beef with me Danny then you better get over it, because she's not going anywhere."

"Why did you bring her here?" he growled.

Steve saw the frustration on him, but refused to back down. "That's none of your business. If this is the way our professional life is headed then my personal life is no longer your business. Believe it or not Danny, but my relationship with Maggie isn't based on trying to ruin your life, you chose to hold this grudge! But if you're waiting for me to apologize for her, you better forget about it, because it's not going to happen. Not now, not ever!"

"I can't believe you're choosing her over our friendship," Danny snarled. "You don't even know her! You met her what, a month ago? One month over five years of friendship!"

"I'm not choosing her over you, Danny. I'm telling you she's in my life now, and if it's going to be that much of a problem for you, then that's your issue not ours."

"Six months," Danny huffed. "I give it six months."

"Screw you," Steve blasted back as he walked away. "You don't know anything about us." He went past Chin and Kono who stared at him, perplexed over the argument, both of them knowing over the past week that something was up but never having any clue as to what, and still didn't, considering the angry outburst was somehow miraculously kept at a low tone, but the body language was unmistakably loud and clear.

"You're working with Danny on this case," he said bitterly, walking past them to his truck.

Danny knew he'd hurt him but couldn't bring himself to be bothered by it. He hoped he was hurting, maybe he'd understand what he'd been feeling for the past three weeks then. He couldn't believe he'd brought her here. They were delusional he thought bitterly; living in a fantasy world if they thought this relationship was going to last. They didn't even know each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie kept a good pace behind Steve as they hiked Koko Head stairs, the dormant volcano, climbing up the steep incline until she felt she just had to stop for a minute.

"Wait," she said breathless, bending over with her hands on her knees.

He came back down the four steps. "You ok?"

She nodded taking in deep breaths.

"Do you want to go back down?" he asked, wondering if maybe he had expected too much for their first hike, wishing now he would have started with a simple waterfall. "I don't want you to over do it. I mean with your…" he stopped there not wanting to bring up her illness. "We can stop here."

"No way!" she said panting, standing up straight. "I'm going to the top. Are you coming?"

Steve smiled proudly handing her a bottle of water from his backpack. "We don't have to do it in record time," he told her, taking her elbow as they moved out of the way for some other hikers as they went past them on the old wooden train trestles that were used as the stairs.

Maggie took a generous drink and handed Steve back the bottle. "Ok, I'm good now," she said, her breathing calmed.

"Let's just go every fifty steps and take a break," he suggested as they both looked up seeing the most difficult part just ahead the last five hundred or so steps.

Maggie knew what he was thinking, and what his earlier comment was leading towards when he stopped mid sentence. "I'm not made of glass Steve," she chuckled. "I know my limits, and its not fifty steps," she grinned. "You follow me this time." She turned and started up the steps.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, slipping the water back in its pouch and catching up to her.

He stayed a couple of steps behind just incase she slipped on the steep incline. It was by no means an easy hike, proving as much as they passed people younger than themselves on the path, unable to make the climb without stopping every few feet. Maggie however kept a diligent pace, only pausing once for a few seconds as she turned around to get a view.

"Wow!" she said sincerely, taking in the beautiful sight of the blue ocean and coastline.

Steve stood below her, taking in the same sight that never ceased to amaze him no matter how many times he'd seen it. "Pretty huh?"

"Beautiful." She took in another deep breath and pointed to the top, "Motivation," she said as she began climbing again.

As they neared the top, Maggie would put a hand on each one of her knees as she climbed, pushing herself up the next step, counting down the last five until they finally made it.

"Whoooo hoooo!" she cheered, with her arms up in the air as she stood on top of the old cement bunker from World War II looking down at the difficult trail that she had just accomplished.

Steve held his phone up, "Congratulations!" he praised, taking a couple of snaps while she posed with the spectacular view behind her of the ocean.

"Come here," she motioned to him, wanting a picture of both of them. They commandeered a passing hiker who took a couple for them.

Steve tucked the phone back away as they sat down on the cement edge to enjoy the view. He pointed out certain places of interest to her, telling her what they were and assuring her they would go there.

"It's so beautiful," she said to him. "I knew it would be beautiful, but this…" she shook her head in amazement. "It's unbelievable."

He put a hand on her thigh that was smooth and just beginning to show signs of a tan after coming from winter to summer. "You did a great job getting up here. I had a hard time keeping up with you those last few steps."

She smiled over at him, knowing it was a lie but she accepted the praise anyway by leaning over and giving him a kiss.

They rested for a while before venturing around the backside of the volcano. The dirt trail was easy in comparison to the hike up as they took their time.

He pointed out even more sights below including Rabbit Island and the Molakini Islands in the distance. He was pleased when she asked if it was possible to kayak out to them, knowing now that two of his three recreational passions she was on board with. He was assured he could get her hooked on the other as well, how could you not love surfing he thought.

"We'll kayak out there next weekend," he promised. "Hey, let's go this way," he said, taking her hand and leading her off the path.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked, looking behind her as the trail disappeared.

Steve glanced over his shoulder giving her a look as if she needn't ask that question.

"Ok, never mind," she chuckled.

They hiked for about another ten minutes before coming to the edge of a cliff. They both stood there looking out at the turquoise colored ocean and clear blue sky that went on forever.

He kicked some rocks out of their way on the volcanic dirt making it comfortable as they sat down. He slipped the backpack off his shoulders and set it on his lap, unzipping the top. He pulled out two sandwiches and a couple of granola bars, handing her one of each.

"How's this view," he asked, "compared to a restaurant overlooking New York City?"

"No comparison. This blows the competition away by far."

He liked that answer, handing her a bottle of water too. "Bon Appetite," he said playfully, imitating Julia Childs voice as he took a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.

Maggie busted up laughing over it. She loved that about him, not having laughed so much in the past month than she had in the past five years. It seemed like they were constantly giggling about something.

They finished off their sandwiches and just sat looking out at the view when Steve brought up the subject that had been eluding them.

"I want to talk about your illness," he said glancing over at her, hoping she wouldn't blow him off. It was time, he thought. He not only wanted to know, he needed to know.

Maggie nodded, knowing too that they had put it off long enough. "Ok."

"I want to know what you know, from the beginning. You said in your phone message that you started getting headaches on August 12th of last year." He stopped there, letting her fill in the details.

She was impressed that he remembered the exact date, which gave the impression to her that he really did care. That was comforting. She decided at that moment that she was going to be completely honest and open with him about everything, she trusted him.

"I had been getting awful headaches for a couple of days. At first they started out at work, which is what I attributed it to, but then they began in the middle of the night too and aspirin wasn't doing the trick. On the third day I had a really bad one at work and one of the ER doctors who is a friend of mine asked me some questions about it and took a quick exam and we realized my blood pressure was high too so he sent me up to get an MRI. Of course I argued that treatment, not because I was afraid to go but because I thought it was too extreme, after all it was just a headache," she huffed, "my standard medical reply was, just give me something to take for them." She smiled at her friend's pushiness, knowing now he had probably saved her life. "He insisted so I went more or less to please him, but…" she sighed, "the results of the MRI." She paused, reliving the moment as if it were yesterday. "I was sitting in this small exam room with my x-ray on the wall, staring at the nut size shadow in my skull as the doctor explained the findings. I could hear him talking," she explained, "but it was as if my mind couldn't comprehend the words. I was stunned to say the least, absolutely stunned."

Steve felt a chill run through him, getting just a slight notion of what it would have been like for her. It was a scary feeling he hoped he'd never have to live through.

"I have what they call a primary tumor. They did an intense full body scan and found no other traces of cancer anywhere except in my brain. The placement of it is surrounded by tissue, which makes it impossible to operate on. When I had my biopsy they had to go in with a needle rather than cutting through the skull." She thought it would be difficult talking about it, but somehow talking with him was a relief. She felt strongly that she had someone besides Bridgette who would stand on the other side of her with a steady hand if she needed one. His response proved it.

"So what type of cancer exactly is it?" he asked. "And how did they treat it and what have you been doing in the meantime as far as check ups to make sure it's caught early if it does come back?"

He had asked more questions in that sentence than she could remember Mark asking at all. "I have Oligodendroglia. It's not a rare type of cancer but it can be aggressive if not treated. There are stages, one, two, three and four, four being the worst-case scenario. When they found it I was at stage three. I began radiation treatment almost immediately. That lasted a month before we began to see results. By Thanksgiving of last year they had seen a stop all together in the growth and after that even some reduction in the size. I was officially in remission as of last February. I'm at Stage two now, its there but I'm in remission. I have to go in every four weeks for the next year to get an MRI to make sure it's still dormant."

"Four weeks," he said unhappily shocked over that. "When was the last time you had an MRI?"

She knew what he was getting at. It wasn't hard to calculate the time back of how long they had been together and her time in Hawaii. He would have known in the last thirty days if she had had an MRI.

"It's been about five weeks, but…"

"Five weeks!" he practically shouted. "Why?! Why haven't you gone to a doctor here in Hawaii yet?"

"I have an appointment next week for one."

"That makes it six weeks then!" He pushed himself up off the ground. "Why did you wait so long?" he shook his head, partly blaming himself. "We should have talked about this sooner. Can you move the appointment up? I know a lot of people at Queen's hospital. I might be able to get you bumped up."

Maggie stood up with him, "It's ok. I feel fine."  
"It's not ok."

"You don't need to worry about me, Steve."

He stared at her like what she had just said was completely absurd, "Of course I'm going to worry. It's not like were talking about a bump on your head, or a broken arm that's going to heal."

"I don't want…" she paused, hating the panic that was now becoming absorbed into the conversation. "I just don't want you to worry about me. I can handle it."

He heard her loud and clear, they were alike in so many ways but none more than the ability to steer people away when personal issues were warranted for help. It's just how they were, they didn't want to burden another person, somehow feeling unworthy of it, but he was going to have nothing of it, it was exactly what she needed. He also knew she didn't mean it to be unkind; it's just how they were.

"Maggie," he sighed, knowing he had to find the words that he would need to hear from someone else to convince him of the same thing. It wasn't hard to search for them, simply speaking from his heart. He put a hand on her face, "This isn't just about you anymore. This is about me too. I love you. You can tell me not to worry, but it's not an emotion I can shut off just because it makes you uncomfortable. I am going to worry, and I am going to ask questions and I might even become demanding and pushy where your health is concerned. I think you need it and I also think you want it. So let me be there for you. It's not a burden, its because I do love you."

She put her hand over his and nodded, unable to emotionally get the words out of the gratitude that she was feeling over what he had said, but what she did know was that he was absolutely, positively right. She leaned into him as he pulled her head down on his shoulder.

"You fell in love with a Navy Seal," he said with a smile, "I don't like to brag about it, but I'm kind of a badass." Maggie chuckled over that as he leaned back so he could see her face. "That cancer has no idea who he's fucking with, I'm going to kick his ass."

They both laughed over that as she reached up and kissed his cheek and then hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

His voice was tender and genuine, convincing her beyond a shadow of a doubt that everything was going to be all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat in the waiting area bent over with his elbows resting on his knees, rubbing his hands back and forth over each other nervously, impatiently waiting for Maggie while she got her MRI. He stared at the floor unaware of the other seven people including a crying baby sharing the room with him, his mind consumed on positive thoughts about her diagnose. It was a scary place to be in alone, but what he was personally experiencing at the moment he felt couldn't even come in comparison to what he assumed Maggie was, wishing he could be with her, holding her hand through it. He needed that support just as much as she did. He thought about Danny at that moment, missing his friend. If the circumstances had been different he knew without a doubt that Danny would be sitting right next to him if he would have asked, and maybe even if he hadn't.

"Steve," Maggie called to him from across the waiting room through an open door.

He looked up, seeing her motioning for him to come. He had asked to be in the room when the doctor gave her the results of the MRI, which Maggie had happily obliged, wanting him there with her for support, whether it be good or bad news.

"How did it go?" he asked, walking with her down the hallway that had several exam rooms to the left and right. She went in room five and closed the door behind him.

"It was ok. I miss Duncan who was the MRI tech at my hospital back home. I guess because he was my friend."

"Were they rude?" he asked, ready to hunt them down if they were.

She put a hand on his arm, sensing his tension over waiting for the results, because she felt it too. "No, they were very nice, it's just that Duncan, you know, he was my friend."

"Maybe they'll let me go in with you next time."

"I doubt it, but thank you anyway," she smiled sweetly.

He put a hand on her lower back, moving it down over her backside, wanting to ease the anxiety that he felt they were both harboring. "I can be very persuasive, as you already know." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

She knew exactly what he was referring to, rolling her eyes at him, "You did not talk me into sex this morning. I got in the shower with you voluntarily, remember?"

"Only because you were running late and in a hurry," he argued.

Maggie gave him a sly smile, reaching around and putting her hand on his butt, "That's what I wanted you to think."

When he smiled she swore she could see his tanned face blush over that.

"Maggie Waters, you naughty girl."

He went to kiss her but backed away when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Maggie," he said, holding his right hand out to her. "I'm Dr. Jake Vanu."

He didn't wear the typical white coat with the blue embroidered name on the upper right breast as doctors normally did where she came from. Instead he had on a pair of Bermuda khakis, a faded blue flower shirt and a pair of dark blue Vans. He looked almost as if he'd just come from surfing.

"Hi," Maggie smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you." She turned to Steve," This is Steve McGarrett. I hope you don't mind him being here, but," she smiled at Steve, "he's my support group."

"No, not at all." Dr. Vanu said, reaching his hand out to him. "It's a pleasure, Commander McGarrett."

Steve shook his hand and looked at him curiously. He knew people at this hospital but didn't recall ever meeting him. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"No," he chuckled, "but I did read about you this morning in the paper about you and your team's recognition award from the Governor."

"Oh, ok," Steve nodded. "Right."

"I'm so proud." Maggie boasted. "They're having a ceremony and everything. He's a hero,"

"Come on," Steve huffed, "that's laying it on a little thick, way too thick," he laughed.

"Congratulations," Dr. Vanu said. "You're doing a fine job keeping our island safe."

"Thank you," Steve replied sincerely but was more interested in Maggie's diagnose than his career. "So, about Maggie's MRI?"

"Yes," he said, becoming professional in the blink of an eye. "Good news there too." He sat down at the computer and typed in a few commands, bringing up her x-ray as Steve reached over taking her hand while they smiled at each other happily over his news.

He moved his stool that was on wheels back and shifted the nineteen-inch computer screen in their direction. It showed two e-rays while he explained his diagnose, pointing out the tumor on each picture. "This is your e-ray I received from Dr. Pakdman. I spoke with her this morning, and might I add that she was very happy to hear from me," he smiled. "This is the MRI from today. Dr. Chake and myself went over the results and I will also forward them to Dr. Pakdman in New York, but we can see no new growth since your last MRI." He smiled at the two of them, clearly seeing the joy that was radiating off of them.

"That's great news," Steve replied, relieved beyond words, reaching his hand out, "Mahalo."

"Thank you!" Maggie agreed.

"You are thru here for thirty days," Dr. Vanu grinned. "Go make an appointment for four weeks from today and enjoy the rest of your day, Aloha."

They came out of the hospital entrance when Steve couldn't control the happiness that had wrapped around him over the good news. He grabbed Maggie around the waist and leaned back, lifting her off the ground.

Maggie shrieked and laughed out loud over the sudden move, feeling his joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He set her down but they kept their hold looking at each other happily.

"I'm taking you out to celebrate," he informed her.

"Ok," she smiled, "where too?"

He contemplated that for a second wanting it to be special, "It's a surprise."

Her smile widened. "I love surprises."

"Then you're going to love this one." He already had his head set on a spectacular idea, dinner on Kauai.

"I love you," Maggie said, securing her arms tighter around his neck.

His hands moved up her back, gently caressing her. "I love you too. I'm so relieved, Maggie," he confessed over his earlier anxiety.

She could see and feel the signs of that relief all over him compared to that morning. "I know, me too."

They hugged each other, both basking in their good fortune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God!" Maggie shrieked into the headset she had on, reaching over and grabbing Steve's arm as the helicopter leveled out again and he laughed. "Don't do that again!" she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"What? This?" he laughed, making a quick turn to the right as the cabin tilted in the opposite direction that time.

Maggie screamed out, partly from fear and partly from having fun. "Stop!" she laughed.

He leveled out once again and wiped away the tears from his eye from laughing so hard. He braced his shoulder as she reached over and hit him again. "Ok, ok," he chuckled, "I swear I won't do it again."

"Promise me!" she demanded, knowing his promises were set in stone. "Say it!" she demeaned again as he laughed uncontrollably.

"I…" he paused catching his breath. "I swear. I swear!" he promised. "I won't do it again." He looked over at her, "But wasn't that kind of fun?"

She held a tight-lipped grin, unable to deny that it was fun but more than that it was thrilling. "Yes," she confessed, "BUT, I don't want to do it again," she quickly added so as not to give him any ideas.

He reached over and patted her knee, "I won't, I promise. Smooth sailing from here on out," he smiled.

Maggie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself, glancing over at him as they both started to giggle over the last few minutes.

"I have too much fun with you," he said truthfully.

"And you make me laugh more than anyone in my entire life."

She felt that familiar wave of love shoot through her that could come on at any time of the day when she was with him, and even at times when they were apart and just the thought of him sent her heart soaring. It was euphoric, lifting her spirits up in ways that she'd never felt before. She stared at him as he piloted the helicopter toward the island of Kauai, flipping switches and talking in code to the tower. She decided it was about the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed. His steady hand gripped the stick that controlled this powerful machine. Her life was literally in his hands at that very second but she didn't feel one ounce of fear, trusting him completely. That euphoric rush turned to lust, wishing she could have him right then and there.

"I want you," she confessed to him in a quiet sexy voice.

He glanced over at her, pleased with that statement. "I wish I had autopilot," he grinned, rubbing his hand over her thigh, recalling the last time she had said those words to him, it was just before he carried her to her room in New York and they had sex for the first time.

She moved his hand further up her thigh, resting it between her legs, "We need to find a bed, and soon."

He smiled seductively back at her. "How about a deserted beach instead?" he suggested with a raised eyebrow in question.

Her want for him in that natural, sexy scenario was riveting. "Take me there," she agreed, "literally."

He knew the perfect spot. "What my baby wants, my baby gets."

* * *

They came out of the thick brush and off the seldom traveled path and on to a small beach that was everything Maggie could have wished for and even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined, stopping her in her tracks as she let go of his hand, completely in awe.

The late afternoon sun was just beginning it's slow decent as it hovered over some white clouds above the calm ocean. The water in front of them was a light turquoise for as far as she could see. Gentle rolling waves turned white and yellow from the reflection of the sun as they broke on the shore. Towering walls of stone rose up on either side of them hundreds of feet in the air, protecting the small beach as if it were the child. The sand beneath her feet was like silk from being churned and cleaned twice a day from high tide. The water was receded now and left the beach smooth and undisturbed; she and Steve's footprints were the only clue that life inhabited this little piece of paradise.

"I can't…" she murmured, "I can't believe how beautiful this is."

He took her hand, leading her down to the water, pleased beyond words, not from the location but from the pleasure that he'd obviously succeeded in giving her.

She followed behind him, looking up and over her shoulder at the cliffs around them and then behind her at the green vegetation that they had made their way through to get here. The path disappeared as if it were a secret entrance that vanished, banning any other people from entering their secret spot.

She turned to him, "How did you find this place?"

"I've flown by it lots of times and I've always wanted to come here, but just never had the opportunity." He moved up against her, "Until now."

"You planned this?"

He shook his head, "No, we have," he chortled, "we had, I should say, reservations at the Four Seasons for dinner, but I changed my mind mid flight," he smiled. "So we came here instead. Better?" he asked.

She couldn't have asked for or expected anything better than this, letting him know of her pleasure not in words but by her actions.

She kept her eyes focused on his as she slid the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and slowly pulled it down, exposing her breasts and then slipped it the rest of the way off, pulling her panties down with it. She held his hand as she stepped out of it.

He felt dazed at the sight of her, never having had that happen to him before. She moved him into a new place at that very second. A place that felt safe causing him once again to praise God or the Akua's, or fate or whoever, whatever it was that brought her to him, he was thankful beyond words. He swore to himself that he would never take one second for granted with her. He'd cherish all of them, feeling each day was a gift not knowing what he'd done to deserve such good fortune.

She began to unbutton his shirt as he worked on the linen dress pants that he had put on for the five-star restaurant that was just a distant memory now.

They stood before each other as natural as the place they were in.

He put a hand on her face; seeing the love she had for him radiating off of her, it was one of the most incredible moments of his life and one he knew he would never, ever forget. He moved in slowly, anticipating the sheer pleasure that was about to be bestowed upon him as he kissed her.

She took him in, allowing him to work his magic that always began with a kiss and in the end left her in a dreamlike state, completely enchanted under his spell.

She held on to him as he laid her down in the warm sand, never faltering from the kiss that felt too good to break from for even a second.

Her hands moved over his back, caressing him. She let out a soft moan as his chest hair brushed over her nipples, sharping that deep want for him even more. He responded to it by deepening the kiss and moving his hand down her thigh that she lifted and opened for him.

He rose above her just high enough to see her, but still keeping his lips close for when that desire would over take him and the need for her kiss would become irresistible.

They looked at each other as her hands began on his face and moved down his throat to his chest, feeling the strength that always amazed her. She glided them down the sides of his body, moving slowly up and down.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She would never tire of hearing those three little words from him, especially in moments like this when she not only felt it but also could see it so clearly, even without him voicing them. "I love you too, very much."

That overwhelming need struck him right then, needing that closeness with her as he kissed her and moved his body in place as he entered her at the same time, both of them expressing the glorious feel of it as they moaned through the kiss.

She lifted her hips off the sand, tightening her pelvic muscles as she wrapped her body around him, meeting him stroke for stroke. Their bodies pushing into one another while she dug her fingers into his back, feeling a gentle pull on her hair as his hand disappeared into it and his pace increased.

They worked feverishly to keep the magnificent feeling alive. He grunted and panted over the gratification that it brought him as a light mist of sweat began to form on his back. Maggie slid her hand up and over his shoulders, resting her head on it as he kissed her neck.

He was in another world where only she existed, lost in the heated passion that engulfed him as he made love to her. He searched out her lips, gripping a handful of her hair and tipping her head back as he consumed them, savoring the sweet taste of her. If he could only live in this world for the rest of his breathing days he'd consider it heaven on earth.

She felt the familiar build of emotions and lust that he was a master at creating in her. The combination of the two gave her orgasms that shook her to the core. She felt one coming on now as she voiced her pleasure over it by calling out his name, knowing it would only enhance her pleasure as he strived to give her what she ached for. And as always, he came through for her.

* * *

Maggie swam over to him, putting her arms around his neck as he lay back in the surf of the knee-deep water.

"Let's stay here forever," she said.

"Ok," he smiled, liking that idea. "I'll build us a tree house over there," he pointed.

"You can fish and hunt for our food and I'll cook and clean and we can make love every night in our tree house."

Steve raised an eyebrow, liking that even better. "Home sweet home." He pulled her in for a kiss, tasting the salt water on her lips. "We can home school our kids on survival techniques instead of teaching them how to use a computer."

He now intrigued Maggie. "Kids huh?"

He'd never thought of wanting them but everything with Maggie had changed him, "Sure, why not."

Her love for him was shifting again, always upward, "How many?"

"Two, no three," he corrected. "I like three."

"Three? Threes good."

"Not enough?" he asked. "Do you want more?"

"What if I did," she replied. "What's your absolute limit in the baby department?"

He looked her right in the eye, making no mistake of letting her know just how much he loved her. "Maggie Waters, I would have ten kids with you, if that's what you really wanted."

She moved her hips to be inline with his letting the gentle waves do the motion of caressing her back and forth seductively. She could see in his expression that he liked it.

"It's going to be dark soon," he reminded her. "We still have to hike back to civilization."

"Not yet," she said. "I'm not thru wanting you."

He had no objections of hiking in the dark, knowing he could get them back safely if it was a toss up between that and partaking some more of what she was offering. He'd always choose sex with Maggie Waters. She had learned masterfully to manipulate him in ways that he couldn't, no, that he wouldn't argue in his defense, this being one of them. When she took charge of their lovemaking it became about survival, surviving the mind bowing sensations that could overtake him both mentally and physically; the combination of those two and the love that he had for her was what changed him, nothing about himself felt normal anymore. He felt sorry for his old self, realizing how close he came to not experiencing what it felt like to completely and honestly without any reservations, give yourself to another person. He was in that place now and it was nothing short of spectacular. He was in love and there was nothing or no one that he would allow to come between them. He'd defend and protect it to the death.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve came in the house carrying two bags of groceries in his arms and barely holding one by his hand. He kicked the door shut as Maggie jumped up off the couch to help him.

"What is all this?" she said, taking the bag from his hand. "I just went grocery shopping the other day. I thought I got everything on your list."

He leaned over and kissed her hello on the cheek before walking to the kitchen, "This is for you, and well, me too I guess."

"For me?' she asked quizzically, glancing inside the bag she was holding as he set his down on the counter.

She saw fresh vegetables, fresh fish that was wrapped in white freezer paper and fruits. Some she recognized right away and a couple she had never seen before.

Steve began to unpack his bags, taking out similar items. "I got caught up at work today on all the paperwork since Danny insists on being a stubborn little girl and work separate cases. I started looking up nutritional diets for cancer patients. Not that you're a patient," he quickly added, "but its always good to keep ahead of the game." He held up a green vegetable, "Baby Kale. Do you know that this is loaded with Vitamin K, C and beta-carotene? It's like the ultimate super food."

Maggie smiled at him, flattered that he had gone out of his way like that. "No, I didn't know that."

"It is." He took out one of the white packages. "Fish! They say oily fish is the best. Salmon, Herring and Mackerel, the Omega-3 in oily fish is like brain food."

She went and stood next to him, putting a hand on his back. "I think I heard that once in a nutrition course in nursing school."

He turned to her, seeing the gratitude in her eyes. "We're going to start eating fresh food. No more preservatives, organic all the way. I stopped by this grocery store that only sells organic food. They have everything you can buy in a regular grocery store, only it's organic. What do you think?"

She snuggled up close to him, still reeling over their trip to Kauai a couple of days before, and now this. He was good to her, more so than anyone in her entire life. "I say that's a fantastic idea." She reached her mouth up to his and kissed him. "You are all the nutrient I need but it couldn't hurt to start eating better too."

He kissed her back, glad that she was on board with him. He hadn't told her about his other web surfing of Oligodendroglia brain tumors and the cause and effect, educating himself on what he was dealing with. He read stories of survivors and their courage that inspired him, seeing Maggie in some of their words. But he also read stories from families of victims. Those were the ones that impacted him the most.

The words that struck him the hardest were the heartfelt confessions of wishing they could have done more for their loved one that had passed. It was that which had begun his crusade to make her stronger. He figured it lied in three simple factors, body, mind and spirit; to him spirit equaled love and happiness; he had no problem with that balance, it would be the easiest. She was already in great shape figure wise, but strong? He could make her stronger and with a strong body came a strong mind. After his research he was convinced it was the remedy to keep the tumor dormant. He didn't want to overwhelm her so decided he'd start with nutrition and then work her into his exercise routines until she was comfortable, and then once it was a part of her daily ritual, he could just let her fly on her own.

He refused to accept that he could ever become one of those people that lost. He never lost at anything that he'd set his mind to, and this he truly believed was going to be his biggest victory yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came out of the water, racing after Maggie as she reached the towel hanging from the tree in his backyard first.

She snatched it down, yelling out happily, "I won!" she held it against her chest and jumped up and down excitedly. "I won! I won!"

He playfully growled at her as he reached for his towel. "Tomorrow you only get a thirty second head start."

She laughed as she wiped off her face. "And tomorrow you need to swim for real. I know you were holding back to let me win."

"No I wasn't," he lied, trying to hide that effect.

She stepped back and twirled her towel, "Steven J. McGarrett don't you lie to me or else." She snapped it at him, but made sure to keep a safe distance.

Steve laughed over her attempt. "Do you seriously want to get in a towel snapping fight with me, because I was in the Navy and we did this for fun just to see who could leave the biggest welt." He rolled up his and snapped it at her like he was an Olympic medalist, just missing her by inches as it cracked loudly.

She screamed and jumped back, snapping at him again and then ran behind the tree as he reloaded.

"Steve!" she screamed and laughed at the same time.

"You started it." He snapped again and purposely hit the tree as a small piece of bark came off.

Her eyes got big over that. "You should carry a towel instead of a gun."

He laughed using the towel over his face and hair as she came around meaning to scare him with another snap.

"Ouch!" he shouted as she accidently connected to his lower right hip.

"Oh my God!" Maggie shrieked, dropping the towel and putting her hands over her mouth, shocked and mortified that she had actually hit him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She ran to him as he rubbed his fingers over the spot.

"Damn, that was a good one."

"Oh god Steve," she wailed, getting down on her knees to see it close up. "I'm so sorry." She could see the red mark on his hip and put her fingers on it first and then kissed it.

He looked down at her amused, not feeling any pain except from the initial snap. "It's ok Maggie."

"No," she practically cried, "I feel awful for hitting you. Look at it. Does it hurt?" she asked kissing it again and then looking up at him.

He smiled devilishly, "It hurts a little more to the left," he teased.

Maggie looked up at him half amused and half annoyed, but indulged him anyway. "Here?" she asked kissing his lower belly.

"A little more," he replied wickedly.

She moved her lips over his skin, "Here?" she whispered, kissing just below his naval.

"You're in the right area."

He loved the game she was playing with him, both of them refusing to back down seeing who would cave in first. He was just about to put his hands under her arms and lift her up, wanting what they were both proposing, knowing her skills, but not in his backyard, willing to be the prude of the two. He started to bend over when he heard his name across the yard.

"Hey Steve," Chin said with his hand up. Kono walked beside him. They both stopped seeing him standing there with a woman knelt down in front of him with her hands on his hips. The initial sight looked risqué to say the least.

Maggie looked over her shoulder even more shocked than them.

"Umm," Kono chuckled, turning her head toward her cousin. "Bad time?"

"Hey guys!" Steve said as Maggie scrambled to her feet almost knocking him over. He steadied her with his hands, amused over the obvious embarrassment all over her.

"I snapped him with the towel," she quickly explained to the strangers.

"Whatever works for ya," Chin said with a cocky grin.

"I thought you'd be more of a pistol whip type of guy, Boss," Kono added as they all laughed, except for Maggie who was still shocked over the incident, grabbing her beach towel and wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Maggie," Steve said to her motioning to the strangers. "This is Chin and Kono." He didn't have to say anymore than that, she knew exactly who they were.

"Oh my gosh!" her face lit up in a bright smile. "Hi!" She walked toward them, "Steve has told me so much about you." She held her hand out. "It's so nice to meet you. Congratulations on your award from the Governor too. I'm looking forward to the ceremony tomorrow night."

They both looked at each other and then at Steve who looked remorsefully at them, knowing they had no idea who she was, but she obviously knew about them; both of them wondering if the woman knew that Steve had never mentioned her, not once.

"This is Maggie Waters," he said, following her across the yard.

"Hi, Maggie," Kono said reaching her hand out to the pretty woman.

"Aloha," Chin said shaking her hand next.

"Do you live on the island?" Kono asked, wondering if maybe she was a tourist.

"I do now," Maggie replied with a smile. "And I love it here."

Steve came up, putting a hand on her lower back.

"What part of the mainland are you from?" Chin asked next, just as curious about the mystery woman as Kono was.

"New York. But I like the weather much better here." She glanced at Steve, "No snow or ice."

"Hey," he reminded her, "slipping on ice played a vital roll in our relationship."

"Oh yea." She smiled sweetly, recalling that night of the concert in the park as they smiled at each other.

Kono caught the subtle glance between them that was sweet, but it was Maggie's declaring where she was from that opened up a whole line of questions, and also deciding that maybe she was the answer to why they had stopped by in the first place.

"What's up?" Steve asked them of their unexpected visit.

Chin and Kono looked at each other as if deciding which of the two was going to speak up. She motioned to her cousin.

Chin looked at Maggie and then at Steve uncomfortably. "You got a second to talk?"

"Is it about work?"

"Kind of."

Steve had a feeling he knew exactly what it was about. "If it's about a case at work, then we can talk in private, but if its about…" he sighed, "if it's about me and Danny, then Maggie stays."

Her eyes cast down to the ground and as if he sensed her uneasiness, Maggie felt his arm tighten around her, reminding her he was steadfastly next to her.

He knew he had hit the nail on the head as both Chin and Kono looked uneasily at Maggie.

Kono bravely spoke up first, hating the tension that was everywhere since he and Danny had got back from New York. "What is going on? And what is this bullshit about you and Danny working separate cases?" she said it as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"We've been trying to get an answer from Danny," Chin said more calmly, "but he's not talking so we thought we'd give you a shot."

Maggie bit her bottom lip, "I think maybe I'll go get dressed," she suggested, realizing after the introduction that neither Chin nor Kono had any idea who she was and that maybe it would be better if they did talk alone.

She went to move away when Steve held firm. "No. I want you to stay." He ran a gentle hand up her back, "I never told them about you. I should have," he admitted regretfully. "I should have."

"You did the right thing," Maggie reassured him, "I know why you didn't and it was the right thing to do. You were just protecting Danny." She put her hand over his that had settled on her hip. "Always the protector, you couldn't hurt him no matter how angry you are at him."

There it was again. Kono thought, that look between them, but it wasn't so subtle this time.

"Maggie and I met in New York," Steve tried to explain without telling them the whole story. "Danny…" he paused and shook his head almost irritably, wanting to tell them the whole truth but not wanting to throw Danny under the bus either. "Let's just say he doesn't approve of Maggie's and my relationship."

"Why not?" Chin asked the obvious.

Kono used her work instincts to ask the right questions to get around Steve's vague explanation. "Are you related to Danny in some way?"

"No," Maggie said. "I've known his family since I was young. His sister Bridgette is my best friend. She has been since I was twelve."

Chin's expression showed a sign of enlightenment as he recalled a conversation with Danny just days before they had left for the trip. He had told him about a woman that he was looking forward to seeing, a friend of his sister's that had been his first crush. He couldn't remember the exact details but knew he was really looking forward to the reunion, and hoping to get a date with her, wondering if maybe this was the woman, and that perhaps she had come home with Steve instead? It would certainly explain the conflict between the two men if that were the correct explanation. But he quickly extinguished that thought, not seeing Steve as the type of friend who would step between a guy and his girl.

"It's complicated," Steve explained. "I didn't know it would come between us at work, at least I had hoped it wouldn't." He sighed heavily. "You know Danny though," he smiled curtly, "he can be a little over dramatic, and I'm sorry it's effecting you guys. I don't want it to be like this but I think he just needs some time to get over what it is he's pissed about."

"You haven't told us yet what he's pissed about," Chin replied.

"Yes I did, Maggie's and my relationship."

"Again, you haven't told us why he's pissed," Chin asked a little more bluntly, going back to his original theory, thinking maybe Steve had swooped in and got the girl. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Steve knew he owed them more, but refused to go into detail. "I think we should just leave it at that for now." He focused on Chin, getting an uncomfortable fib from him over the tone of his voice and the expression that turned slightly cool as they stood there.

Chin looked at Maggie who had guilt written all over her face, it was clear as day, especially since she refused to look at either one of them.

"What are you thinking, Chin?" Steve asked just as directly when his focus turned to Maggie, alerting his defenses to step up and protect her at all costs.

He looked at Steve and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had his explanation. "Nothing," he replied as the two men stared at each other.

"Whatever it is," Steve said, "you don't know the details."

Maggie felt that all too familiar guilt rising up and strike her hard. Not only had it come between Steve and Danny, it was now spilling over to he and Chin. "Danny and I have been friends for a long time," Maggie blurted out. "Friends, nothing more. What happened between Steve and I…"

"Maggie," Steve interrupted her, but had no reasonable explanation as to why, he just didn't want her to make excuses for them.

"What?" she said looking over at him. "This isn't fair, not to you. I'll go back to New York if this goes any further than you and Danny." She couldn't take the changes that were taking place in his life, once again feeling the guilt over all of it, simply because she had fallen in love. She had no intention of leaving him, but the words just came out.

Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach over that threat, knowing it wasn't because of him but because of what Danny was inflicting on them over his jealousy. He wasn't sure if Maggie's warning was real or just a way to lash out, but it didn't matter, allowing her to feel that way wasn't even an option.

"You going back to New York isn't going to solve anything," he calmly said to her. "What did I tell you at the airport? I don't care how it happened or who doesn't approve. We know what we know." He didn't say that he loved her but she felt it in that familiar way that he touched her as his hand moved up her back and his eyes looked into hers. His voice wasn't angry or demanding, it was plain and simply realistic. They could never live a part and she knew it too, smiling at him.

He focused back on Chin and Kono, who had opposite expressions, one was smiling and one still had a suspicious frown. "Like I said, it's a complicated situation and I'm sorry that you two had to get dragged into it, but it's not by my doing."

Maggie decided to try and break up the touchy subject. She in no way wanted her first greeting with the two of them to go this way, hoping it was going to be at the ceremony instead, but it was what it was and she just wanted to make the best of it. "Would you like something to drink, a beer maybe, or some lemonade? I made some fresh this morning," she pointed toward the house.

Kono was about to say yes, lemonade sounded good, when Chin interrupted her. "No, we're on duty and the Boss is watching," he said jokingly.

Steve didn't respond and didn't take his eyes off of him either.

"We better get going," Chin said.

"I guess," Kono reluctantly agreed, giving him an odd look to match his equally odd behavior. She reached her hand across to Maggie again, "It's nice to meet you Maggie. Welcome to Hawaii."

Steve was pleased over Kono's acceptance of her, hoping that maybe they'd become friends. "I wanted to get Maggie up on a board," he said to her. "I was hoping you might join us and correct her on all the things I'm tell her to do." He looked at Maggie; "Kono here was the Junior Surfing Champion on the circuit when she was sixteen."

"Really?!" Maggie responded impressed. "I guess you are my go to."

Kono nodded, "You let me know when and I'll be there."

"Thank you," Maggie smiled, reaching her hand over to Chin next, seeing the apprehension even behind the gracious smile. "It was nice meeting you too Chin. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night at the ceremony."

He smiled, taking her hand. "I look forward to it." He made eye contact with Steve, "We'll see you tomorrow night then I guess."

"Yep," he said in a stubborn tone.

As they walked off around the side of the house Kono couldn't keep her tongue. "What was that back there? You and Steve looked like a couple bulls about to go at it."

"Don't you see what's going on here?"

"Yes," Kono replied with a smile and slight chuckle, "Steve's in love."

Chin stopped and stared at her as she kept walking. "What?"

She turned to him realizing he wasn't there, turning around, "What do you mean what? Are you that much of an oblivious male or are you just blind. Didn't you hear the way he talks to her, or the way he touched her," Kono huffed, "or the way he looks at her?! It's obvious." She shrugged, "I'm happy for him. He looks happy. I like her too. She's certainly pretty enough, geez did you see those eyes."

"I think that was Danny's girl that he went back to New York to see."

"What do you mean Danny's girl? You heard Maggie say that they were family friends and nothing more."

"It doesn't matter, she was Danny's first and if Steve crossed that line…"

"What?!" Kono snapped, walking toward him, "She was Danny's first!" she repeated angrily. "You make her sound like a piece of property. People fall in love, which is obviously what happened. She came here all the way from New York to be with him! With Steve! Not Danny!"

"You don't know the details," Chin defended.

"And neither do you," she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

The last thing he wanted to do was get into a debate with her about this, she was stubborn as a mule and worse than that her feisty Hawaiian heritage was beaming irritably at him, intimidating him just a little bit. "Settle down Cuz. I'm just saying," he said walking past her.

"So am I," she snapped, "and in Danny's words, 'you Neanderthal'. And I don't get this whole taking sides thing. I think your just frustrated because things are turned upside down right now at work and you hate that. You like the perfect little Ohana scenario."

"Yes I do! Don't you?"

"Yes, but it can't always be sunny days in paradise, every once in a while we get a storm that comes through, but you just have to ride it out and eventually the skies will clear," she assured him.

"Are you sure? Sometimes a Typhoon comes in and destroys everything?"

Kono stopped again, "Are you insinuating that Maggie is the Typhoon?"

He hadn't meant it that way but now that she had pointed it out he had to agree, "Yes, maybe she is."

Kono huffed, "Well maybe Danny is the Typhoon. And maybe he needs to settle down and let Steve be happy. Seriously Chin, you didn't see it all over him?"

He hadn't at the time, but again, now that she had pointed it out, Steve did seem overprotective of the woman. But the thing that struck him was that they couldn't have known each other for very long, four weeks at the most. How could he throw away a friendship with someone like Danny over someone he barely knew? "I just hope your right and this storm blows over, otherwise this little Ohana we have is in for some serious trouble." He went past her; glad they had driven separate cars.

She stared at his back not believing the way he was acting. She blurted out her next words not as a form of insult but as a way of opening up his eyes. "Don't you remember how it was with you and Malia?" she asked, hoping he hadn't become cynical to love over the death of his wife, but it was looking that way to her. It had been for a long time.

He stopped and turned sharply to see her, "What did you say?" he replied both stunned and pained, considering her words uncalled for.

She saw the mix of anger and hurt over her remark, but she didn't back down. "I see the same look in Steve's eyes the way he looks at Maggie as you did with Malia. I can't believe you don't recognize it. That scares me Chin."

"Malia and I met innocently on a beach!" he snapped back. "She didn't belong to anyone else."

"And what if she had? Do you think Steve meant to go to New York and fall in love? He couldn't stop it anymore than you could have with Malia."

"He doesn't even know her," he said angrily, bitter over Kono's use of his deceased wife to try and win over the argument.

"You told me the day after you met Malia that you had met an angel on the beach," she reminded him. "I saw the same spark in your eyes that Steve has now. You were in love the second you met her and she felt the same way about you. Why…how could you think it would be any less of an impact on Steve and Maggie?"

He shook his head, fighting off the wounded feelings over the loss of his wife not seeing the comparison nor recognizing that look that she was trying to defend. "I can't believe you brought this up! Using Malia as a way to win an argument!" He turned and walked away from her and this conversation.

"You died a little bit with her, you know that don't you?" she said sadly, still standing in the same spot as he stomped off.

"If you think that part of me is dead," he said bitterly over his shoulder, "then you must be talking to a corpse. So this morbid part of the conversation is over!" he blasted her, going to his car and getting in.

She followed behind him, regretting her words, wishing she would have brought it up under different circumstances, but it had been bothering her for over a year now, never finding the right time to say it, not sure this was the best timing either, but at least it was out there, no matter how angry he was at her she felt relieved that it had finally been said. She had only hoped that seeing Steve and Maggie would spark that light inside of him that had been distinguished with the death of Malia. But his bitterness toward her and the subject only showed that he was no closer to seeing that light than he was the day after her death.

* * *

Maggie came in the bedroom and slipped out of her bikini, wrapping her robe around her body and tying it. She was about to get in the shower when Steve appeared at the bedroom door.

"You ok?"

"He hates me," she said somberly.

"He doesn't hate you," Steve smiled as he came toward her. "He's mad at me, but you have to know Chin, he's very…" he tried to think of the right word, "traditional. Family is everything to him, and the four of us are Ohana, family."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh great, so I show up and break up the family."

He put his arms around her from behind. "You showed up and made my life better. Chin will see that. He's also traditional in that he wants his family to be happy, and I'm happy. He'll fall in love with you just like I did. Kono likes you." He huffed, "And believe me if Kono likes you and Chin doesn't then God help him."

Maggie smiled, "I like her too. Do you think she'll come surfing with us?"

He turned her around, "Yes." His eyes narrowed recalling something she said in the yard. "And what was with that whole going back to New York thing?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and it just popped out." She smiled feeling foolish; "It was a ridiculous thing to say because I wouldn't even make it to the airport before I'd be missing you terribly."

"I know," Steve replied, moving her back against the bed, "and you know if you're feeling frustrated," he smiled, laying her down as she went willingly, "I have the perfect cure for that." He pulled on the tie of her robe.

"You know," she replied, stroking his bare back "sex isn't the cure for all."

He looked at her perplexed, "It's not?"

"I don't think so." She sighed as his hand moved inside the opening of her robe, caressing her stomach and moving slowly down her body as she stared helplessly at him.

"Well let's experiment then," he said. "We'll see how you feel afterward."

"Mmm," she moaned her agreement, already forgetting about her troubles as he kissed her neck. "I feel better already."

He rose up to see her face, smiling before he kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie came down the stairs wearing a form fitted, mid length dark blue dress. The halter style top showed off just enough cleavage to keep it modest, but her figure in that dress would turn heads every which way, including the one standing at the foot of the steps.

"Holy smokes," Steve whispered, blowing out an impressed breath. He held his hand out to her as she made the last step. "You look beautiful."

Maggie smiled shyly, touching the lapel of his black jacket. "Thank you, but I have to say Commander McGarrett, you are looking quite dashing yourself." She stood almost at his height with her four-inch heels.

"I'm an actual monkey in this monkey suit compared to you." He put an arm around her waist. "Do we have to go tonight?" he whined. "Why don't we just hit downtown Waikiki instead and let me show you off."

Maggie smiled, "Yes, we have to go. I'm so proud of you for this."

He shrugged, "Can we at least make a quick exit?"

She rolled her eyes, "You get your award from the Governor and then I promise we can go." She slid her hands down his jacket as her expression became concerned. "Do you really think that it's a good idea if I'm there though?" She was referring to Danny, but also to the meeting with Chin the day before, but Steve had asked her to be with him and she never would have turned him down, but her nerves were bordering on chaos at the moment.

Steve took her hand and brought it up to his cheek. "I want you there. I don't want you to hide anymore. I'm more proud of walking in there with you than I am of why I'm there. You belong there with me, right by my side."

How could she argue with that? She couldn't and didn't want to. "Thank you. I'll make you proud."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked up to the `Iolani Palace hand in hand as Maggie gazed at the beauty of it.

"I feel like I'm stepping back in time to Hawaiian Royalty," she said in awe.

Steve began to explain the origin of the Palace but as they neared the entrance they were greeted by the familiar faces of the Governor's security team that shook Steve's hand, congratulating him on the honor and for doing such a great job the year before.

He graciously thanked each one, mentioning Danny, Chin and Kono as equal parts that were vital and inconsequential to his job. He introduced Maggie to each person, feeling more rewarded and gratified over her than any silly reward for just doing his job. Too him this wasn't a reward dinner; it was Maggie's coming out party.

Maggie felt the tension as she gripped Steve's hand. The anticipation of running into Danny was climaxing every step they took as they neared the great ballroom that was holding the event. The large doors were both open inviting the hundred or so guests inside. Five-0 was not the only ones receiving an award that night but theirs was the most publicly acclaimed.

The room was filled with round tables covered with starch white tablecloths that were elegantly set. Bouquets of beautifully arranged Hawaiian flowers were the centerpieces of each one. The makeshift stage was also lined with tall stalks that boasted magnificent looking flowers.

"Steve," Maggie whispered to him, pointing at them. "What kind of flowers are those on the stage?"

He glanced over in that direction, "Those are Ginger plants. I don't know which kind, there are about five different varieties."

"They're so beautiful."

He smiled over at her, squeezing her hand. "We'll get some for the backyard."

She loved that he was always so willing to change things in not only his life but his home as well just to suit her or make her feel more welcome. The day before he had cleared out half of his dresser and half the sink of his toiletries, and had even put a shelf up in the bathroom to give her more space. To him it was practical but to her it was incredibly romantic.

She was admiring the flowers when she saw a young girl approaching them with a wide grin. The namesake she gave Steve threw her off for just a second.

"Uncle Steve!" Gracie said happily as she came toward them.

He smiled brightly and held his arm out as Gracie put both of hers around his chest, hugging him.

"Hi. I haven't seen you forever!"

"I know," he agreed, hugging her tightly. "How was Japan?"

She stepped back, "It was awesome! It was kinda weird at first but the people were totally cool. Stan knows how to speak Japanese so it made things easy, but a lot of people speak English too, which I thought was cool."

"I want to see some pictures," he said.

"I have some on my phone," she motioned to the table they were all assigned to sit at. "Come on, everyone is over here."

"Hey Gracie," Steve said before she could dash off. "I want you to meet someone." He took Maggie's arm assured that Danny hadn't spoken of the incident between the three of them to his teenage daughter. "This is Maggie," he introduced her.

"Oh, hi," she said politely. She looked up at Steve and then back at Maggie, getting the idea that maybe this was a girlfriend. She had only met one other and it was only one time and then she never saw her again. She wondered if it would be the case this time as well.

"Hi Gracie," Maggie replied, holding out her hand, "I've heard so many wonderful things about you from Steve and your Dad."

Gracie took the hand and smiled at her and then over at Steve.

He motioned to the table. "Don't let it all go to your head, I know some bad things too," he teased her.

"No you don't," she argued.

He raised an eyebrow, "What about October 14th?" he reminded her.

Gracie's smile faded as her eyes got big. "Ok, never mind! Come on, let's go," she pulled on his arm toward the table.

Maggie leaned over to him as they walked to the table. "What happened on October 14th?" she whispered to him.

"A school incident but I took care of it."

"Does Danny know?"

"Nope. It's Gracie's and my little secret. Nothing bad, but Danny probably would have freaked out for no reason."

Maggie let it go at that, it was none of her business, but she did have a clearer understanding of his relationship with the teen, which only solidified her goal to get the two men to make up tonight. She'd find her window and talk to Danny, hoping if she just explained and apologized for not being honest with him in the beginning that he would put aside this thing that had escalated way out of control.

Kono stood up as they approached the table, "Hi guys."

"Hi Kono," Maggie replied happy for the greeting that seemed genuine. She turned to Chin next, "Hi Chin. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Maggie," he replied with a plastic smile, his attention going straight over to Danny after finally finagling the truth out of him the night before over a couple of beers.

She looked over at Danny as he sat in a chair across the table, "Hi Danny."

Steve stood close to her, watching for his reply, not really sure how this reunion was going to play out. It was going to be the deciding factor in their friendship, the make or break moment so to speak in his mind.

Danny took in a deep breath and let it out greeting her at the same time, "Hi Maggie," his tone neither harsh nor welcoming, but rather dry, but nonetheless, it was a greeting. He couldn't help but be enamored over her appearance, fighting off those feelings that had been a part of his life since he was fourteen years old when it came to Maggie Waters. He had put her on a pedestal, seeing her as the untouchable one that made him feel special whenever he was the focus of her attention. He had thought he might be sitting where Steve was, hoping anyway. But after hearing of her move to Hawaii, he never would have thought in a million years it would be his best friend that she'd be sitting next to, or worse yet, living with. He was struggling to overcome his anger and disappointment, but more so his broken heart, over both of them.

The silence at the table was uncomfortable to say the least. Steve took the initiative and pulled out a chair for her, "So who's going to do the talking tonight up there?" he said, motioning toward the stage, hoping to divert the tension elsewhere.

"You are," Kono replied as she sat back down in the seat next to Maggie, arranging it that way. She too now knew of the New York incident but like Bridgette, she couldn't see the deception, deciding that both Chin and Danny were acting foolishly stubborn over it.

"Me?!" Steve said shaking his head, "No way. I did it last time. The last two times!" He motioned to Danny. "It's your turn."

Danny looked across at him and shrugged, "Ok, I'll do it."

Steve's expression showed a shock over his willingness, assuming he would argue the point, but was pleasantly surprised that he was onboard, taking it as a good sign. "Ok then, Danny's our man."

"What are you going to say, Danno?" Gracie asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Short and sweet," Steve suggested. "That's my motto in these things. Thank the ones you're supposed to, blah, blah, blah and then say something nice about the team and end it." He smiled at him, "Short and sweet."

"You all must be so proud," Maggie said, looking at each one of them.

They in turn looked at each other and shrugged. "It's the job," Kono replied. "We get paid to do it and we do it well. I don't know what the big deal is."

"I'm with you on that," Steve agreed. "Maggie here is an ER nurse. I think that's more commendable. She faces critical situations all the time. Where's your reward from the Governor?" he said as if he were unworthy of what they were offering.

"Really," Kono agreed. "You're under more pressure than we are. Are you going to work up at Queen's Hospital?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "My goal was to take at least a year off and enjoy myself."

"Why?" Danny asked curiously, never really getting an answer on why she was coming to Hawaii, always assuming it was for the weather and assumed again she would work. "Why are you taking the time off?" He knew she'd had a bad year, well according to his sister she did.

She looked over at him, "I worked a lot of hours in New York," she said, not wanting to tell him the truth about her tumor. "You know Bridgette's schedule, its hectic. I've been doing it non stop for twelve years. I saved up and wanted a break. What better place than your beautiful island." She thought that a suitable answer for him, not necessarily wanting to tell him her sob story. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel sorry for her, or worse yet, make him think she was using her illness as an excuse to win him over by guilt. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her, ever.

She felt Steve's hand on her leg under the table gently stroke it, knowing the truth and telling her with his touch that her secret was safe with him.

"That's so awesome," Kono said in awe of her adventure. She had assumed she was here because of Steve, but was getting the impression that she had this planned ahead of time.

Danny didn't reply but just looked at the two of them. If their chairs were any closer together she'd be sitting in his lap. He hated sitting across from them wondering if this relationship lasted, how he would ever get used to it. After careful consideration of his job and exploring the other opportunities that were out there, he decided to stick it out at Five-0 and not make any rash decisions just yet. He also felt it was extremely unfair the position he put Chin and Kono in, especially after coming clean with Chin the night before. He tried to apologize for it, but was shut down. Chin didn't agree with him on everything, but did validate his anger, which helped in the cause that he felt he had someone who understood what he was going through. Also understanding that Kono did not, another piece of information that he'd picked up the night before, but he didn't hold that against her. She was a lot like his sister in that aspect and couldn't understand the code that had been broken until it was thrown in your face. The same as it was being done to him now. But he was doing his best to turn the other cheek and get on with his life. He wasn't sure if he and Steve's relationship would ever be the same again but he wasn't going to lose his lively hood as well as the girl.

* * *

Halfway through the night Danny stood at the bar getting a drink as Maggie came up next to him.

"Can we talk for a second, Danny?" she asked.

He took his beer from the bartender and dropped a dollar bill in the tip jar. He turned and leaned his hip against the counter.

"Sure, talk," he said, looking at her as he took a drink from the glass.

She felt suddenly nervous trying to recite in her head the things she wanted to say to him, but it was as if her mind had just gone blank. "I just…" she stammered, feeling awkward now over the silence. She looked up at him seeing that unwavering stare coming from him that was intimidating to say the least, feeling as if she were a criminal under scrutiny.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, feeling she'd made a mistake confronting him now. "I'm sorry," she said again, walking away.

"Sorry for what?" he said to her. "Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for leading me on? Sorry for sleeping with my best friend behind my back?"

Maggie stopped and turned back around, walking back to him. He hadn't budged from his position or his expression. "Yes," she said. "And yes again," she said replying to his questions in order, but "no on the third." She stood firm with him. "I didn't sleep with Steve behind your back. You make it sound as if we were a couple Danny. We weren't. We had two dates in fourteen years, I never cheated on you."

"Jesus Christ," Danny huffed. "You make it sound like I was an obsessed stalker."

"Just stop it!" she said with gritted teeth. "We never meant for you to get hurt. But if you are so hell bent on hearing the truth then here it is. I've never felt about you the way you have about me. I love you Danny, but not as someone that I could spend my life with. I'm sorry if that hurts you, I am, but you've put me in a position that leaves me no other choice but to say it. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to hurt you. I knew how you felt about me, I always knew, and it hurt me for not feeling the same way because I cared about you so much. I just couldn't do it," she said sadly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't feel it."

He gripped his beer, staring at the glass finally hearing the inevitable that he'd pretty much known since he was fourteen, but had always kept that little fire burning for her just incase. "Ok, I get it," he said drearily. He looked back up at her, "But did it have to be Steve?"

"We tried to avoid it, he more than me, but it just happened. We fell in love Danny. I'm sorry that it hurt you, but I'm not sorry for what I have with him. I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

He was a little taken back by that. "Are you sure?"

She tilted her head over his callous way of putting it. "Yes, I'm sure. Why? Do you think he's incapable of it, or do you say that because it's with me?"

"I've known Steve for a long time you've known him for what, five weeks, maybe six? I just don't buy it Maggie. I know he's trying to sell it to me but I just can't buy it."

She understood Steve's reasoning over refusing to argue their relationship to people, it wasn't worth the fight. She relied on his voice of reason between the two of them, ' _they knew what they knew'_. She knew without a doubt that he loved her, and she knew even more so that she loved him. In time she hoped that Danny and Chin would see it too. He had become as much a nemesis as Danny, making no eye contact with her except the initial greeting. It was as if she wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess only time will tell."

"I guess so," he said almost passively, not believing for a second that this relationship would last out the year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they came off the stage to a round of applause, each one held a framed certificate of appreciation from the Governor of Hawaii. Danny walked next to Steve as they approached the table.

"Nice speech," Steve complimented him. "Short and to the point."

"Hey," Danny said to him, grabbing his upper arm but not forcibly and leading him to a more private area of the room.

The two men stood in front of each other, Steve a little more guarded, wondering if this was going to be another attack because of the earlier conversation by the bar between he and Maggie.

"I think it was wrong of me to break the team up," Danny began. "I think we should all work together, case for case."

Steve was pleasantly shocked over that, assuming now that maybe Maggie had made head way with him. "Ok, I think that would be good."

Danny proceeded to look everywhere but directly at him. "I just don't want to know about it, ok? The two of you."

Steve knew he was speaking about he and Maggie's relationship. What he had got so far from Danny he considered was the waving of the white flag in the form of a truce but not necessarily a surrender. He was halfway there though and he understood his plea of not wanting to hear about them, and accepted it.

"Ok," he said, hoping in time that that too would change because Maggie was a part of his life, now and forever.

Danny nodded, "Ok, then. Tomorrow I'll fill you in on the details of this case we're working on." He went to leave and head back to the table when Steve stopped him.

"I didn't tell Kono and Chin anything. I just told them you didn't approve of Maggie's and my relationship."

"I know. Thanks for that. Chin and I talked last night over a couple of beers."

He guessed then that it hadn't been Maggie at all that had swayed him. He was glad for the ceasefire but still hated that they were walking on eggshells around each other, and by his new request that awkwardness wasn't going to end soon. He missed his friend. He missed the camaraderie they had together and the joking that was at each other's expense that could now be considered an insult, but most of all he hated that he had to pretend that Maggie didn't exist.

"I just want to get back on track, Danny. I want to get back to work and put this behind us. Can we do that?"

"I just said that," he snapped. "Jesus, do you want me to come over tomorrow and make you breakfast in bed and chauffer you to work?"

Steve smiled, "That would be a start."

"Dream on. And one more thing," Danny added, "I've become accustom to driving my own car again, so don't think you're going jump right back in the drivers seat."

Steve held his hands up in defense, "I won't. It's all yours." He felt that kinship slowly rekindling.

Danny smiled briefly out of the corner of his mouth at him, "We'll see how long that lasts," he joked as he walked away. ' _About as long as that relationship you're in_ ,' he thought knowingly. ' _They won't make it a year_ ,' he told himself, convinced he was right.

He was accurate in the timeframe, they wouldn't make it a year, but the circumstances surrounding his theory didn't match the outcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie turned down the path toward the beach and picked up her pace, running at full speed. The sand kicked up behind her and she pushed herself harder to make the bench that she used as her resting place, wanting to beat her weekly time. She came about ten feet from it and slowed until she plowed into the back of it, panting and gasping for air as she held on and bent over, catching her breath.

She stood up and came around the front of it that faced the water and sat down. The sun was hidden behind some clouds that lingered overhead. She could see a storm off the coast about ten miles or so, wondering if it was going to make landfall. A rainstorm would be kind of nice, she thought. She didn't miss the snow but did always like a good rainy day on occasion; as long as it only lasted one day, maybe two.

She got up after a few minutes and went over to the water fountain by the restrooms and took a drink before finishing her run down the beach to Steve's house. It was only half a mile at the most and was a good cool down to the three miles she had just finished up through the neighborhood at the base of the Ko'olau Mountain range, across the busy street from their home. It had a lot of hills but she liked the views, it made the difficult run worthwhile.

She began her trek down the beach, starting out walking before she picked up to a light jog. It was a small stretch of sand and she had to dodge a couple of sneaker waves that tried to catch her off guard. She even considered taking her shoes off and running barefoot, but she was almost there; only six more houses to go.

She glanced out over the water and smiled feeling a renewed energy as the image of Steve popped into her head. She missed him. She always missed him when he left in the morning. She hated the nights that he wouldn't be home until late, but understood, never whining or complaining about it. She never wanted him to regret coming home to her, wanting it to be a sanctuary for him, for the both of them. He would be home shortly if all was well, and she contemplated his dinner for the night, deciding they should go out, if he was up to it. He had made a list of his favorite restaurants on the island that he wanted her to try; they had already marked off three with five to go. If he was too tired, she thought, she could whip up some pasta pretty quickly.

She saw the familiar beach in front of the house and pushed herself to go faster.

Just as she came within view of the actual house she felt a sudden wooziness overcome her. Her head swirled and she saw a flash of bright light as if someone had jumped out in front of her with a powerful flashlight in her face. The bright light quickly changed to darkness as she collapsed on the beach.

* * *

Maggie opened her eyes, seeing a Hawaiian man with a gentle voice leaning over her, asking her repeatedly if she were all right. He held her under the shoulders with her head resting on his arm. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, recalling the dizziness and then the flash of light, realizing she had passed out.

He helped her sit up as she held on to his shirtsleeve for support, recognizing him as the priest from the church next door. She had met him one time as she and Steve had walked by on the beach and he had been setting up for an outside mass. He and Steve had been acquainted from being neighbors even though the man didn't live on the grounds of the church, but he was there on a daily basis. She also recalled the introduction and Steve's apprehension about telling him that she was living in his house as an un-wed couple. He wasn't ashamed of Maggie, but she found out later that he felt a little uneasy telling a priest that because of his moral standing, only because he respected him as being a man of the cloth. She thought that was sweet of him, and even more so when he mentioned that they should remedy that, but what she thought was meant as a joke didn't come across that way as he smiled knowingly at her after saying it, as if telling her it wasn't a taboo subject as far as he was concerned.

She looked up at Father Kenai as he kneeled in front of her now.

"Maggie?" he said in that gentle voice. "Are you all right? Should I call Steve?"

"No," she said, reaching out and putting a hand on his dark, tanned skin. "No, I'm fine. I think I just overdid it today on my run."

He looked up at the cloudy sky. "It is kind of humid today, perhaps you underestimated the temperature change?" he took her hand as they both stood up.

"Thank you Father," she replied, laughing it off. "It's not like running in the snow of New York."

"No," he chuckled shaking his head. "I imagine it would not be."

"Thank you for your help."

"I saw you collapse from over there," he pointed at an area of the lawn that was surrounded by flowers and a candle stand that held three rows of ten small, red glass candles, recognizing it as a place to pray and light a candle for your prayer. She had seen them inside churches before but never outside, smiling to herself that it wasn't so unusual considering where she was living now.  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted your prayers, Father."

He slapped his hand in the air, "Nonsense! I was in the right place at the right time."

Maggie smiled, "Thank you again. I feel better now."

He gently patted her on the arm, "Come sit down for a while and rest." He motioned to a bench up on the grass.

"No, really, I'm fine. Steve will be home soon too."

He nodded his acceptance of that reply, "If you need anything please reach out to me, I'm just a few steps away."

"Mahalo," Maggie said to him, getting acquainted with the language of her new home.

"Aloha," he replied as he went up the grass knoll that led to his church from the beach and Maggie came around the corner of their yard. She waited until she was out of sight before she practically collapsed once again on the grass. The pain in her head came on just as sudden as the fainting spell.

She felt her heart begin to pound as the panic swept through her over the familiarity of the pain in her skull combined with the fainting. The throbbing was unmistakable, sending a chill through her that brought back the dizziness once again, only this time it was from sheer terror over the idea that her tumor had begun to grow again.

She stared at her trembling hands that were pressed into the grass barely holding her up. The shaking moved up her arms until the use of them as supports was no longer efficient, afraid to stand and feel the same results on her legs as the panic shot through her. She couldn't go through it again, the pain, the treatment, the nightmares, the fear.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of Steve and what this would do to him, to the both of them.

"It was a hard run," she murmured. "You pushed yourself too hard." She made up excuses trying to ease herself down from the anxiety that had engulfed her.

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting off the pain in her head that felt as if her skull might split open from the pressure. She bent over whimpering softly as she tried to find that one position that could alleviate the stress, finally settling on her knees, with her body bent over and her forehead resting on the grass. It was an unusual position but it was doing the trick, concentrating on something that brought her pleasure, focusing on Steve as flashes of images tumbled through her head of places they'd been, things they'd seen and sudden glances that could take her breath away.

She could feel the pressure slowly dissipating, becoming more physically manageable. Within a few minutes it was almost completely gone.

She waited an extra minute or so before she slowly, very slowly raised her head and sat back on her knees. Her face was covered with little droplet of sweat that formed together as gravity pulled them down, gaining strength with other droplets as they met on the path down her face, turning into streaks that dripped off her chin or ran down her neck.

She looked weary but actually felt better, glad that Steve hadn't been there to witness it. It frightened her, knowing it would be twice fold for him.

Now that the pain had subsided she sat there staring up at the house, fighting with herself over what had actually happened, wanting to deny the symptoms but fearing the worse.

She pushed up off the ground, standing still for a moment incase the dizziness returned and then slowly walked toward the house, feeling more exhausted from the fainting spell and headache rather than the four mile run.

She came in the house and made it as far as the couch, lying down on the soft leather that formed to the shape of her body, comfortable at last. She decided to just rest for a minute until he came home, turning over the argument in her head as to whether or not she should tell him of her ordeal, deciding he needed to know the truth. This wasn't just about her anymore she heard him say, it was about him as well.

Just before she dosed off she pictured his frightened expression as she tried in several different scenarios to break the news, none of them gave her the satisfaction she was looking for and hurting him wasn't something that came easy by any means. In the end she decided to get the actual results before she said anything to him, hoping once again it was due to what Farther Kanai had suggested, unusually humid weather that she wasn't 100% acquainted with just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came in the house in his usual manner, but before he let the door slam shut and yell out for her that he was home he saw the object of his affection lying on the couch sound asleep.

Maggie had on a pair of black running shorts and a white tank top. Her long auburn hair was in a ponytail hanging over the side of the couch. She had a peaceful expression on her face and after he quietly closed the door and removed his gun he sat down on the coffee table mesmerized over her beauty.

He wondered how long these intense feelings for her would last. He assumed forever, but the ones that had him over a barrel at the moment were something entirely different than the everyday love that a man had for a woman, or at least any that he had ever witnessed.

His heart would pound fiercely when she came near him, sending his blood racing throughout his body, giving him the most wonderfully charged sensations that he couldn't even explain, but worshiped every one that left him depleted sometimes, even more so than after sex with her, and he didn't think anything could ever top that, but these feelings that grew inside of him were nothing short of remarkable.

He couldn't get enough of her, physically, mentally and even the spiritual place she had him in now. It was a constant battle every minute of the day at work to try and keep his mind focused on the job and off of her. A war he often lost, catching himself daydreaming about her, and others catching him as well, having to repeat them selves over his unusual lack of attention.

He reached out and cupped the dangling hair in his hand, pulling it through until the ends were in his fingertips. Her head turned in his direction and he thought for a second that she was going to wake up, but she settled back in to a peaceful sleep. He thought about letting her be and making his dinner but felt selfish, missing her company and even though this moment was pleasing enough, he missed his favorite part of the day of coming home to her kisses and genuinely happy expression that told him she missed him just as much.

His greedy side won as he lifted up the few strands of her hair in his fingers and teasingly tickled her nose with it.

He smiled as she crinkled her face over the gentle prickling. It was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen, unable to control himself, he did it again, brushing it over the perfectly shaped tip. Her hand came up this time and she wiped away the annoyance, shifting on the couch as her eyes fluttered open.

She looked up seeing him smiling down at her.

"Hi," she smiled back, forgetting all about her previous encounter in the yard, too enamored over the sight of him to feel anything but that.

That familiar impact of emotions slammed into him. He gripped the edge of the table, swearing on his life that he was going to float away if he didn't.

"Hi," he replied tenderly, moving off the table and to the couch as she rolled on her back, welcoming him down with both body and lips.

He slid an arm under her shoulders, cupping the back of her head as her arms went around his waist and up and under his shirt, caressing his back. They looked at each other tenderly, pleased beyond words for the reunion before he kissed her, moving his right knee and spreading her legs finding the intimate position more to his liking.

He tasted sweet and smelled masculine, traces of his cologne mixed with the humidity of the island was a lethal combination to her senses. She rested her hands on his hips and pushed up with her pelvis as she pulled down on him, feeling his want for her already as the kiss deepened over her flirtation.

He moved down her neck, forgetting about his hunger as he relieved another appetite that had been far more in the need of satisfying than his stomach.

"Aren't you hungry?" Maggie asked with a grin as he pulled her tank top and bra strap down off her shoulder, exposing her breast.

"Yes," he groaned, taking her in his mouth as his tongue flickered over her raised nipple.

"Do you want to make love before dinner," she asked but already knew that answer as he moved back up to her lips, replying with small kisses and a throaty groan that acknowledged it as well.

"Here?"

He pushed up and looked down at her, his face already flushed over his need for her. "Are you going to ask me questions all night, Maggie," he pleaded, "or are you going to slip out of those shorts and let me relieve this ache that has been torturing me all day?"

She put her finger on her lips as if pondering that question. "Hmm, let me think about that."

She shrieked as he sat up between her legs and pulled on the tie of her shorts and then slid his fingers on either side and slid them and her panties up her long, tanned legs and over her feet that were now resting on his right shoulder, tossing the garments to the floor. He moved back into position between them, facing her.

"Does that answer all your questions?" he smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to," she said, stroking his back.

He lifted up just slightly and moved his hand between her legs, delicately feeling the slippery wetness that proved otherwise.

"Liar," he declared. "You don't want me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her hands undid the button of his pants and then the zipper. "I always want you," she replied truthfully, her voice as soft as her eyes. "I even dream about you."

He couldn't think of a better reply to his question, feeling that sweet sensation sweep over him and he wasn't even inside her yet. "Are you dreaming now, Maggie?" he asked in the same loving tone. "Did I somehow make my way into your dreams? Is that why when I'm with you it's…perfect? Are we dreaming all of this?"

"No," she whispered to him. "I'm real. You're real, and what we have together is so very, very real."

He felt like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. "Have I ever told you Maggie Waters that you're special," his lips brushed over hers, "so very, very special?"

She smiled, pulling his lips down on hers, having heard that from him many times, but never tired of it, to her it was the same as saying I love you.

* * *

Chin walked up to the front door of Steve's house, feeling the need to apologize for his behavior at the reward ceremony and using the unsigned document in his hand as an excuse when he heard a shriek that sounded like a woman. He was only a foot from the window as his professional instincts kicked in, glancing inside for some sort of foul play that might have been going on, needing a visual before making his next move.

What he saw wasn't by any means foul play, but play nonetheless as he saw Steve discard Maggie's shorts and lay down on her. He quickly moved away from the window and rolled his eyes over his mistaken assumption.

He was about to walk away when he stopped, seeing the spot in the yard where he and Kono had had their dispute over his lack of ability to see Steve's feelings for this woman. He glanced back at the window and by no means wanted to ease drop on their liaison that was obviously taking place on the couch, but Kono's words that he had become dead inside over the capability to recognize true love when it was staring him right in the face had cut him deep, forcing him to contemplate his next move.

He hesitated twice, and then a third time, arguing the moral ethics of what he was about to do and cursed his cousin at the same time for putting the compulsion in his head to begin with. Her words had actually kept him up for two nights, hating the accusation but more than that hating the notion that she may be right.

He cursed her again under his breath as he slowly looked around the corner of the window, careful not to go any further than their heads, defiantly not wanting to see anything else, and if anything else came in to view in the first second of his glance he would walk away and walk away quickly. But he just wanted to see, knowing this would be the time to see it if ever he did. He figured he could get a quick glance and would know in the first couple of seconds and then he would have his answer.

What he didn't expect was the wave of grief that swept over him when he did look. Seeing them together, face to face, looking at each other the way they were was heartbreaking to him. All it took was a few seconds to know that Kono was right, how could he have missed it?

He quietly walked away feeling his heart weeping for his deceased wife. He saw himself and Malia in the two of them as they held each other and Maggie stroked Steve's face as he stared down at her. He didn't need more than a couple of seconds to see what must have been clear as day, but he had been too dead inside to see someone else's happiness in that way.

He left Steve's house and went to the beach where he and Malia had met for the first time, needing to feel that closeness with her again, sitting in the sand and staring at the spot where she had come out of the water like a Hawaiian Goddess.

He pictured Steve and Maggie once again on the couch, the playfulness was there but he also saw the love between them once he gave it a chance. He had become as cynical as Danny, allowing his bitterness about Malia to cloud his judgment. He wasn't that person and was ashamed that he had allowed it to go on, not cursing Kono anymore but thanking her for pointing out the obvious that he gone blind too.

After an hour or so and close to sunset, he pushed himself up off the beach and dusted off, making his way back to his car. He felt a renewed spirit sweep over him as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He also felt a new one in its place. The one he was now harboring was for his friend Steve and Maggie. There was a quick remedy for it though; it was an apology, plain and simple.

"Chin?"

He heard his name being called and turned to see a woman in a black bikini with a white laced cover up that didn't do it's job very well but suited the purpose coming toward him with a smile. It took a second but he recognized her. Her dark hair was in a bun on her head and the natural Hawaiian heritage was a staple to tourists, she could have easily been on the cover of a hotel brochure, or even more so one of the Hawaiian calendars that stocked the shelves of the ABC stores.

"Lindsey," he smiled sincerely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she returned the warm greeting. "I thought that was you."

He thought it ironic that he run into her at this point and time. She had been a friend of Malia's, not a close one, but in the same circle.

"I saw you in the paper the other day," she gleamed. "Congratulations on your award!"

He shrugged it off embarrassed over the compliment. "It was nothing really."

She laughed, "I knew you would say that." She leaned in just a little bit. "But it is." She smiled again. "It just reminded me I could sleep easier knowing you are out there protecting us."

He blushed and turned his head slightly chuckling at her exaggeration.

"Are you doing anything right now?" she asked. "I mean, are you headed someplace?"

He shook his head, "No. Not really."

She pointed toward the Hawaiian Hilton bar that was only a few steps away. "Do you want to sit down and have a beer and catch up?"

He stared at her for a second feeling a warm sensation come over him that he hadn't felt since the day five years ago when he had met Malia close to the same spot. He thought the coincidence was too great to turn down, always believing that coincidences weren't always chances that happened on a whim and after seeing what he did at Steve's, he wanted that again, and the only way to get there was to step out the shadow of Malia, it was time.

"Sure," he smiled softly. "That would be great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve nestled his face into the warm crevice of Maggie's neck, giving her soft kisses as she stroked her hand over his hair. They lay in a heap on the couch, fully naked now, enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

She reached up over the back of the couch and pulled down the blanket, laying it over them.

He sat up on his elbow and braced his head in his hand, looking down at her. "I want to come home from work every night to this."

"I might be able to make that happen," she said agreeably with a slight giggle

He leaned over and kissed her for that and then resumed his position, moving his other hand under the blanket and stroking her soft skin. "I've never seen you nap before, did you have a hard run today?"

Her thoughts instantly went to the incident on the beach with Father Kenai. She looked away from his affectionate stare not wanting to tell him what happened and worry him when she wasn't even sure there was anything to worry about. "Yes," she replied, not considering it a lie when she had in actuality pushed herself that afternoon.

His hand moved down over her thigh, "I can see the results of your daily run," he smiled. "You're getting stronger Maggie."

She did feel stronger, physically and mentally, attributing her success to him. "Thank you for helping me get there," she said softly, running her fingers along the bottom of his jaw. "You must have been a wonderful leader. You teach but you do it subtly, making the person want it rather than telling them they need it."

"It helps," he smiled, "when the student is willing." He slid a hand under her head and moved over top of her, resuming his favorite position in the world. "And when she's as beautiful as you are, my patience is much more tolerable to control."

"I can't imagine you yelling and screaming at your men, at anyone really."

He smiled at her innocence. "I've had my moments, but I'm hopefully done with that chapter of my life." He shifted his knee, parting her legs. "I like working the private sector better. The rewards," he said with a sigh as Maggie guided him inside her, "are much more satisfying."

She wrapped her toned legs around his waist, as he rose over her, bracing his hands above her head, but kept an ever-diligent focus on her beautiful face that only enhanced his pleasure as he pushed deeply into her over and over. He watched her delicate features tighten and then become soft again as she worshipped the ritual that he was generously bestowing upon her. She began at his hips, guiding her hands up his toned body, caressing his chest. She looked up at him seeing the same striking beauty coming from him, but it was the way he looked at her that melted her heart.

Her arm went around his shoulders, rising up to meet his gaze, feeling his strong hand holding her steadily closer to him.

"Na'u`oe, mau loa," he whispered before he kissed her.

She didn't know what he said but liked very much the way it was said, his kiss revealing the emotions that came with it.

Maggie broke free feeling her heart racing as she looked at him. "What did you say?"

His voice repeated the words for her in English but in the same heartfelt tone, "You're mine, forever."

She felt weak. He had the ability to reach into her chest and touch her heart with the most gentle of hands, feeling that embrace now. "I am," she whispered back to him. "I am yours, now and forever."

His pace slowed but the heat between them only intensified as they gripped each other tightly, feeling the warm sensation move them as they clung to one another, allowing their nurturing side to flow back and forth, making the climax so much more gratifying.

When it was over he laid her back down, kissing her cheek, tasting the salt of a single tear that slid down her face. He didn't comment on it but smiled over the reasoning for it.

"Na'u`oe, mau loa," he said again. "You're mine, forever, Maggie," his voice weak with the same emotions that filled her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie woke up sweating, her head pounding as if someone were smashing it with a club, over and over. She rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Steve and snuck downstairs, bracing her hand on the railing as she went, afraid she might stumble from the blindness, keeping her eyes tightly shut to try and ease the pain.

By the time she made it to the kitchen she was already in agony, holding the sides of her head with her hands as she whimpered softly, fighting off the urge to scream.

She reached up in the cupboard where he kept his medicine and fumbled through the dark, knocking over a bottle of vitamins to the counter but ignoring it, desperately searching out the aspirin as her hands began to shake and tears formed in her eyes.

She finally found what she was looking for, struggling with trembling hands to get the top off, dumping the contents out on the counter and scooping up three tablets and popping them in her mouth. She bent over the sink and turned the water on, using the nozzle to wash them down.

She rested her head on the edge, gasping for air as she slowly sank to the ground, resuming the position she had used in the yard the day before to try and ease the pain.

Her body was slumped over with her forehead resting on the laminate floor, her knees tucked up underneath her. She closed her eyes, less tightly this time, not wanting to put any extra pressure on her head than necessary.

She waited, trying to find that happy place in her thoughts that would fight back and alleviate the stress.

" _Ocean_ ," she thought, " _pretty blue, ocean on Kauai."_

She tried but only felt the relentless throbbing in her skull. "Steve," she whimpered, wanting to wake him but too afraid to warrant that same panic to him that was engulfing her now. She measured the current pain to the one coming down the stairs and decided that it was subsiding, concentrating on that as she continued to use pleasant thoughts as her guide to freedom, and avoid the chilling ones that told her she was back to square one again, there couldn't be anymore arguing with herself. She needed another urgent trip to the doctor and an MRI.

More tears filled her eyes but this time it was from fear and not pain. The staggering realization floated all around her, making her cold and shiver over the thought of having to go through Chemo again and all the side effects that came with it, but her biggest sadness came from having to tell Steve, feeling her body tremble at the idea of it. She had been through it with Bridgette and they both understood, being in that field of employment they knew what to expect, he on the other hand she thought sadly, had no idea the helplessness that could come with it.

After several minutes she sat up, wiping away the tears and sweat with the back of her hand. She sniffled and pulled herself up with one hand, reaching over for a paper towel and blew her nose.

She stood at the kitchen window for a moment longer, staring out at the dark ocean, her thoughts on the future. For just a brief moment she considered going back to New York, wanting to shelter him from the chaos that she was assured hovered over the horizon, but Bridgette's voice of reason and knowing Steve would probably track her down in New York and bring her home, not to mention that running away from him would be plain wrong, altered her meaningless plan. He had made his decision when he came back for her, knowing all along that it might come to this, yet he still came back. She smiled then, knowing that no matter how bad it got, she still had him and he'd never leave her like Mark had, it was her saving grace in a time of turmoil.

She came back up the stairs and carefully crawled back into bed with him. She snuggled up to his back, putting her arms around him. She felt him stir and his head look over his shoulder.

"Are you cold?" he asked sleepily, feeling her chilled hands.  
"Yes," she replied knowing what his next move would be, needing it desperately.

She rolled away from him as he rolled toward her, feeling his arms go securely around her, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"Better," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, scooting back as close as she could against him.

He took it as only a need to get warm, interweaving a leg through hers. It was exactly what she had anticipated, needing it more than ever. She was safe in this spot for now, feeling the comfort that would sustain her through the storm that was approaching as they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie stared at the MRI results shaking her head in disbelief. The tumor that been dormant still was, but it had spread and a new one was growing at a rapid pace.

She felt sick and dropped her head down as Dr. Vanu stopped his explanation and got up from his chair, walking over to her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to call Steve, Maggie?"

She looked up at him shaking her head, "No, I don't…I just wanted to find out for sure…" she said as her breathing escalated, "I didn't want him to worry…for nothing."

He could see the panic in her eyes that was something he would never get used too. His job was a love hate relationship, and it was moments like this when he dreadfully hated it. He squeezed her shoulder as she began to tremble. "I want to do a biopsy. Let's get a look at it before we begin to worry."

She closed her eyes and nodded, but knew it was going to be the same diagnose as her other one. They didn't need a biopsy to tell them that, they needed it to tell them which stage it was in. She understood that but didn't say it, what was the point.

He let go of her and stepped back. "I had a man in here two weeks ago that was in remission with three Oligodendroglia brain tumors." He leaned in just slightly incase she was still in shock and said it again. "Three, Maggie and not one of them are giving him an ounce of trouble."

She looked up at him and forced a small smile, nodding her understanding. "I need to stay positive," she replied.

"Yes," he responded adamantly. "Don't give up, ever."

She nodded again but just wanted out the room, needing to hear that familiar voice to ease her down from the panic that was swelling and beginning to overtake her.

She left the hospital after making an appointment for the next day for a biopsy and came out into the bright sunshine. It was a beautiful day, clear skies and slight breeze coming off the mountains, which kept the temperature at a comfortable seventy-seven degrees. She walked somberly to her new Ford truck that she had purchased the week before.

She sat inside holding her phone as it dialed the number on the screen.

"Hey!" the voice on the other end answered happily, "Are you calling to tell me how nice it is there, because if you are I'm hanging up," Bridgette teased.

Maggie couldn't even get two words out before she started to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came down his street seeing Father Kenai as he waved at him from across the waist high bushes that separated the church lot from the long driveway that went up to his house. He got out after parking next to Maggie's truck and greeted the man who had followed him down and stood just across the foliage as if telling him he had something to say.

"Aloha Father, how you doing?" Steve said as he approached the man. They hadn't run into each other in a while and Steve assumed it was just a friendly greeting that was going the extra mile.

"Aloha Steve," he said as the two men shook hands. "It's good to see you again. I wanted to inquire about Maggie. Is she doing all right?"

He assumed again it was just a rhetorical question, but pleased that he was asking. He hated that he couldn't talk about her at work and that no one except for maybe Kono every once in a while asked about them, even Chin after his sincere apology didn't go the extra mile that Steve was hoping for. And then there was Danny who pretended that she didn't even exist.

"Yes. She's doing fine, thanks for asking. She'll be kama'aina in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled. "I meant to come by sooner and see that she was all right. I was worried about her after that incident on the beach the other day, but every time I came over you were both gone."

He looked at him quizzical, trying to recall what incident. "What happened on the beach?"

Father Kenai was just as startled. "Oh, I thought you knew." He felt uneasy over the confrontation now, hoping he hadn't said something he wasn't supposed to but it was to late now to shrug it off as nothing. "I was in the back courtyard praying and Maggie came jogging down the beach and collapsed on the sand. She had passed out."

"What?!" he asked startled. "When was this?"

"A couple of days ago. Tuesday."

That was more than a couple of days, he thought, it was now Friday. She had plenty of opportunities to tell him. "No, I didn't know that happened. Was she ok? I assume she woke up right away?"

"Yes, yes," Father Kenai reassured him, seeing the concern on his face. "She had only fainted for a minute or two at the most. She was sweaty and had been running hard and it was a humid day. I assumed it was from the heat, but wanted to make sure she was ok."

It was then that Steve recalled Tuesday was the day he had found her napping on the couch. He smiled, doing his best to hide his agitation to the priest, "I'm sure you're right. It probably was the heat." He couldn't understand why she wouldn't have told him about fainting.

"Well," he said grinning back at him. "I'm glad all is well. Please send her my best."

"Thank you Father, I will."

They shook hands again before going their separate ways.

Steve strolled across driveway absorbing the information and rolling it over in his head as to why she would keep it from him.

Maggie watched out the window as he spoke to Father Kenai. She could tell without even having to hear the conversation that at that moment Steve was being informed of the incident on the beach. She wished now she would have told him, giving him some time to prepare instead of blindsiding him with the gory details of her second tumor.

She felt her heart begin to race and wiped away fresh tears that sprang to life in her eyes, determined to hold steadfast through her revelation and allow him to lean on her, knowing soon after if not immediately it would be the other way around, and probably remain that way.

He came toward the house and stopped, seeing her in the window. She didn't move or wave to him or even smile that beautiful smile that greeted him daily. She just stood there looking bleak and mournful. Her expression was so sad that it actually frightened him. He knew then at that second that something bad was waiting for him in the house as his blood ran cold despite the warm temperature of the day. His legs felt numb and he could hear his breathing begin to escalate as his chest rose and fell, his body reacting to the dread that suddenly overcame him.

It was back. He knew it without even having to be told. It was why she hadn't told him about fainting. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. The tumor was back.

Maggie stared at him, unable to breakout even the smallest of grins; it just wasn't in her. She didn't want to give him any more false hope that all was well, because when he came through the door, everything was going to change dramatically. Their wonderful little fairytale was going to vanish and be replaced with worry, stress, vomit, and pain, but more than anything else, fear. His expression as he stared back at her already showed it.

She watched his face turn frighteningly pale as if reading her mind. He already knew. It was going to save her from the agonizing task of having to tell him but at the same time it broke her heart watching him as he slowly withered before her eyes.

She went to him as he stood like a frozen statue in the yard, too terrorized to move from the fear that had taken ahold and was squeezing the life out of him.

She came out of the house toward him and he wanted to turn and run away from her, not wanting to hear what she had come to say, but he held his ground not taking his eyes off of hers as she approached him, praying that he was wrong.

She didn't know what to say as she stood before him, her mouth open to speak, but the words eluded her. She couldn't do it, but in the end she didn't have to say anything, he did.

His voice was weak even though he tried to sound resilient under the circumstances. "It's back, isn't it?"

She tried to swallow as her throat began to swell shut over the fear and sadness in his eyes as he stared her. She slowly nodded living up to her promise that she would tell him everything. "There's another one growing."

His head dropped and his hands went to his face, not covering it but using them to try and muffle the sounds of despair that rose up in him. Two! At that instant he felt like it was a death sentence.

"Steve," Maggie said soothingly, taking a hold of his hands that covered his mouth as his breathing came in short quick gasps. She felt a tear fall on her hand before she saw another follow it, gripping his hands tighter. "Please don't. It'll be all right."

He nodded to appease her but she knew when he put his arms around her and hugged her that he felt anything but comforted by her words. His embrace was different than any one that they had shared in the past. It practically lifted her off the ground as both his arms wrapped around her body from shoulder to waist, holding her not tightly but securely enough that it was the most tender embrace she had ever received, knowing at that second why fate had brought them together.

He let the shock of the news settle, having prepared for it several times when it would creep mercilessly into his thoughts, trying to rely on the bravest and most strategic way possible to accept the news without letting Maggie know of his despair. But now that the moment had arrived he felt he'd failed her miserably. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one she should be leaning on, not the other way around, yet here he was with his face buried in her neck, fighting back the tears over knowing the one you loved was in desperate trouble.

She rubbed her hand over his head, holding him too, feeling him tremble slightly and then all at once he slowly broke away, keeping his head down, using the bottom of shirt to wipe away the evidence of any fear or discontent that he held. When he finally did look up at her it was stern and his voice regained the resilient tone that she was more familiar with.

"It's going to fine." He put both hands on the back of her neck and looked into her eyes firmly. "We'll face it head on together. We'll beat it," he said, ensuring her as he broke out into wicked grin. "We'll beat it."

Maggie clasped her hands on his wrists that rested on her shoulders. "We will. I know we will," she smiled back.

"That's my girl."

He gently shook her reassuringly as his smile broadened and then kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early part of the evening had been occupied by their "strategic plan" that Steve had called it, mapping out their defense and course of action against the enemy, researching their nemesis and finding the weak points that could be to their advantage. She described to him in as much detail as possible the effects of Chemotherapy and what to expect. She was pleased over the intent way in which he hung on every word, making a list and asking questions. It lifted her spirits and gave her a renewed strength that she had lacked the first time around in her treatment.

They went to bed early after having a late dinner.

Maggie slipped in under the sheets beside him as they faced each other. "What should we call our "strategic plan"?" she asked him.

Steve thought about it for a minute and then smiled. "Operation Red." He touched a strand of her auburn hair, "It will be the most extraordinarily, destructive force known to man. Kind of like what you are to me in bed," he teased, "only in a good way."

Maggie giggled over his playfulness. "I like that name."

His expression turned serious as he looked at her. "I want to be there for you, Maggie. Please don't hide things from me anymore, ok?"

She nodded, knowing it was wrong not to tell him about the fainting or the bad migraines. "I promise I won't."

"I want to be with you at all your doctor visits too."

"I'd like that. What about work though?"

"I'll worry about that, you're focus is on you."

"And you," she added. "Please don't hide things from me either. I might be the one going through the physical part, but from your side it can be just as painful, so please don't try and take on all that by yourself. You can lean on me too, ok?"

He nodded, "Ok."

"We're a good team," she whispered to him, "we help each other."

He put a hand on her face, moving his fingers down over her delicate features. "I love you, Maggie. I was scared to death when you told me today, but I'm not anymore, because I just feel that we are too strong for this thing to beat us."

She put her hand over his, "We are. I promised you that I would never leave you and I won't. I won't!" she said more determined.

He believed every word she said, he had too, because the thought of losing her in that way was just too devastating to even imagine. He refused to acknowledge the danger they were facing; using the same mental strategy he would practice before going out on a mission when he was a Seal. He would focus on the plan at hand and then picture himself someplace afterward, someplace safe. He made it to that place every single time. He did that now with he and Maggie, picturing them together in the future with a baby, maybe two or even three, living the life they deserved. There was no other scenario to imagine, because in his mind at the moment it just didn't exist. They were going to live happily ever after, he would bet his life on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat in the waiting room once again, alone, much more concerned than the time before when she had had her routine MRI. This procedure seemed almost barbaric to him as the doctor explained the process of the stereotactic biopsy. Too much brain tissue surrounded the tumors so a tiny opening was cut away at the base of her skull and a needle was inserted, being guided by a computer and x-rays so that a microscopic piece of the tumor could be removed and tested. She was only lightly sedated during the procedure, remaining awake throughout the ordeal, having to answer simple questions such as one plus one and her birthdate as they probed inside, making sure not to disturb other parts of her brain as they made their way in. It amazed him too that it was an outpatient procedure.

The time ticked by slowly for him as he waited, wishing he had something, or someone to talk to help pass the time. He thought of Danny then but it wasn't feelings of missing his friend that arose in him this time, it began to swell as anger and irritation. If the tables were turned, he would be sitting next to him, regardless of the circumstances, but as his partners stubbornness would have it, he wasn't even allowed to talk about her, which began to infuriate him even more as his hands clenched into fists wanting to cuss under his breath and let out some of the anger that he was feeling, but there were people nearby, so instead he cleared his throat. He didn't want to go through this alone, but he also shared in Maggie's thoughts as well. He didn't want anyone to be there out of guilt, if Danny didn't want to know about her, then he had no right to know about this either. He had too much on his plate right now anyway to worry about that relationship anymore. Maggie was his principal focus.

He glanced down at his watch as his phone in his pocket buzzed. He pulled it out and smiled, seeing the one person he could talk to.

"Hey Bridgette."

"Is it over yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. I'm still in the waiting room. She went in about two hours ago. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Her voice turned soft, concerned for him now, having been in that position before. "How you doing, Steve?"

He blew out a breath and stared across the waiting room at an elderly couple that sat in chairs next to each other and held hands, finding comfort in the display. "I'm all right."

"All right as in feeling stressed, lonely, scared, unsure, just to name a few?"

He chuckled at her awareness, "Do you have a camera on me?"

"I don't need one to know what you're going through. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm surrounded by people. None of them know me, but they're here with me."

She smiled. That sounded so much like what Maggie would have said, making light of her situation to appease the other person.

"You know I'm only a phone call away right? If you ever need to talk."

He didn't realize how much he really needed to hear that, "Thanks Bridgette."

"I'm afraid to ask, but how is it going between you and my stubborn brother?"

Steve was quiet, still feeling the anger from a few minutes before.

"That good huh?" she responded to the silence. "I should call him and…"

"Don't," Steve said. "I don't want his false sympathy, and neither does Maggie. I don't want him to know about this."

She could hear the tension in his voice, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was, especially now. "I won't then. I was hoping to come out. I'm not sure on dates yet, but I want too."

Steve smiled over that. "That would be great. Just wait until the Chemo is over. I don't want you coming and having to play nurse. I…we," he corrected, "want you here for a vacation not just a visit."

"I don't mind being there for both you know," she added. "If you need help, all you have to do is call and you know I'll be on the next plane out."

"I know, thanks, Bridgette," he replied sincerely. "I've been getting informed on what I have in store for me. I think I'm prepared, but I'm probably delusional over that too."

"You are," she said knowing too well what he was in for. "You have to take care of yourself too you know? I had my husband to lean on, you have me if you need it."

He nodded, "I just might take you up on that."

"You better," she replied adamantly. "I mean it Steve, day or night, it you need advice, or if you just need someone to vent too, or if you just feel things are getting over your head, which they will, please know I'm here."

It angered him once again that Danny's sister was saying these things to him six thousand miles away while his quote, 'best friend' was barely five miles away and wanted nothing to do with him. "Thank you."

She felt she had got her point across to him. "I'll call again in a few days."

"Ok," he said with a smile. "Bridgette?"

"Yes?"

"Maggie's lucky you know, to have you."

"Funny," she commented, "I say the same thing to her about you." She heard an appreciative huff into the phone. "She loves you very much," she added. "I've never seen her so happy."

"You don't have to worry about her. I'll take care of her."

"I'm not and I know."

After the call he felt more at ease, feeling some of the tension ease off his shoulders. It was a relief to know there was someone out there who had his back. It didn't really matter that she was six thousand miles away, she said all the right things and her timing was impeccable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat next to the hospital bed as Maggie slept before being released, exhausted after getting the biopsy. They both expected what the results were going to be for the second tumor, hoping for the best but fully prepared for the worse as well. He was glad to be next to her again, being able to see her and know that she was all right.

Her hair was pulled back exposing the white bandage that covered where the incision had taken place just a few inches above her right ear. They had shaven just a small square area of about two by two inches. Once the hair was down and worn in her normal fashion, he was assured you wouldn't even be able to see the incision.

He reached up and took her hand that rested by her head, kissing her fingers and gently caressing his thumb over the ring finger on her left hand. It was bare which gave him an unsettling feeling. He needed to rectify that, looking at her face as that thought crossed his mind, not feeling the least bit hesitant, wondering if she would.

' _She loves you very much,_ ' he heard Bridgette's words from earlier, making him smile knowing that if she knew that then Maggie must have told her, or given that impression, either one was overly rewarding to him.

He felt one of those euphoric rushes that could come upon him at a moments notice. It began in his heart and rippled through his body, leaving him feeling tingly all over.

He smiled seeing her eyes flutter and then open.

She grinned sleepily at him as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Will you marry me, Maggie?" he asked out of the blue, his voice relaxed the same as his eyes as he looked at her, not even sure if she were conscious enough to know what he was asking, but it was as if the question was begging to get out of him, not able to keep it in for even a second longer.

She heard him and understood loud and clearly. "Yes," she replied without any hesitation. "I will marry you."

They both smiled and flaunted that everyday giggle that had become accustom between them, almost a staple of their relationship.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I should have arranged a preacher and done it right here and now so you don't have a chance to change your mind once your more coherent," he teased.

"I won't change my mind," she replied dreamily. "I've been waiting patiently for it."

There was no discussion of the tumor or the biopsy or the upcoming chemotherapy, they just sat and talked about the future, making plans and just enjoying the company of one another and the serenity of the moment. There was going to be tough times ahead, both of them knew that, but for right now, in this moment, they had better things to look forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked next to Maggie, holding her around the waist with one arm and the other hand by the elbow as they made their way from the truck into the house. She felt a little wobbly after the biopsy but still refused the suggestion Steve had made to carry her in.

"You doing ok?" he asked while they stopped at the front door as he unlocked it.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy is all."

"Do you want another pill?"

"No. It'll put me to sleep and it's too early."

They both came in the house side by side as he kicked the door closed and guided her to the couch.

"Lay down and relax. I'll get dinner started." He adjusted the pillow from the bed upstairs, having everything ready for when they returned. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch laying it over her legs and handed her the remote. "Comfy?"

"My feet could use a massage?" she smiled.

"Ok," he replied obediently, and sat down on the other end of the couch, reaching for her foot as she pulled it out of his reach.

"Steve, I was only kidding."

"Are you sure? Maybe it'll help relax you some more."

"I'm sure, but thank you." Her eyes softened, loving him for all the effort he was putting forth for her comfort. "You're a good man, do you know that?"

He stood back up and leaned over her, bracing his hands on the armrest and the back of the couch, inches from her lips. "I'm in love, that doesn't make me a good man, that makes me helpless around you." He kissed her but before he could back away she cupped his face with her hands.

"You make me feel safe. You think about me before yourself. No one has ever done that for me. So don't tell me you aren't a good man. You are. You're my man and I thank God every morning that I wake up and you're next to me."

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes that could melt his heart from just a simple glance, accepting the sincere compliment. "Thank you, Maggie."

She reached up and kissed him this time. "You're welcome." She lay back down again, grinning up at him. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Salmon, potatoes and…" he paused taking inventory of the food in the kitchen, "kale salad?"

"Mmm," Maggie moaned, "my mouth is watering."

He put the remote in her hand again, "I recorded some of your shows and downloaded a couple of movies that I know you like, so just relax and dinner will be served in no time."

"Thank you."

He winked at her before going around the corner to the kitchen. She held the remote covering her hands over her heart, feeling the remains of his presence there in the rapid beating. "You are a good man," she whispered, "and I love you more than you will ever know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later he came around the corner of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dishtowel, "Dinners ready!" he announced, pleased over the feast he had prepared.

His wide grin quickly faded at the sight of Maggie curled up in a ball on the couch with her hands clenching her head.

"Maggie!" he gasped in a panic, running to her side as he knelt down in front of her. "Baby what's wrong?" his voice on the verge of panic, seeing the beads of sweat on her face from the obvious pain she was fighting by her agonizing expression.

She whimpered softly, gritting her teeth, "It'll go away soon," she panted.

He used the towel in his hand to wipe away the sweat, "What can I do," he begged, willing to do whatever necessary to ease the agony that had flowed over to him now. "Tell me what to do, Maggie?"

She reached out, searching for his hand, her eyes tightly closed, blocking out the light that was making it worse. "It's too bright," she moaned.

He looked over his shoulder at the curtains, cursing himself for buying thin ones, knowing if he closed them it still wouldn't solve the problem. He'd heard people talk who suffered from migraines and sitting in a dark room always helped.

He stood up and bent over her, slipping his hands under her body and lifting her up into his arms. He went to the closet by the front door and opened the slightly ajar door with his foot and went inside. He braced his back against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding her close as she rested her head on his chest. He reached out and grabbed the bottom of the door with his fingers and closed it. The room became dark as night. The only light came from the bottom slit under the door, but was quickly concealed as he pulled down a jacket and stuffed it into the cracks.

He glided his hand over her head and down her hair; not talking for fear that even the slightest sound could be amplified in her head.

Maggie opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness and felt his rapid heartbeat against her arm as he held her, knowing her episode had frightened him. "Talk to me," she said, her voice weak, still working to fight off the pain that was now making her nauseous. She needed to find that place to escape to but couldn't make her mind focus long enough to locate it.

He didn't know what to say, wanting to speak comforting words to heal her, but somehow the request was more of a plea to take her mind someplace else. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did I ever tell you about my first mission as a Seal?" he began barely above a whisper. "I thought I was the toughest son of a bitch on the planet."

They both chuckled softly.

"But then I found myself locked down on the third floor of a building in the pitch black of night with mortars going off all over the place. I had on a pair of night vision goggles, but kept my eyes shut out of reflex because the plaster was flying off the walls and falling on my head as the building shook from the attack. I remember sitting there, so pissed off that I had gone through all that shit," he moaned, "all the training, and physical and mental anguish and I was going to probably be blown up or be buried in the collapse of the building on my very first mission!"

"How did you…get out," she asked, wincing over the discomfort in her head.

Steve laid his head back on the wall of the closet, gently stroking her arm, "I don't remember. The building collapsed on us." He felt her cheek rub against his chest as she looked up at him, shocked over that. "The next thing I knew I woke up in a helicopter with two of my team buddies lying next to me. They were talking and laughing as if they had just come off a ride at Disneyland. They smiled over at my consciousness and cheered with their fists held out to me. We had gone in as six and come out with six, even amongst the gunfire, mortar shells and collapse; they called us angels after that for a while. No one could believe we all made it out alive." He smiled, "But we did."

"Because you were the toughest son of a bitch on the planet," Maggie said to him.

Steve laughed, "Maybe." He looked down at the dark shadow, kissing her forehead. "I haven't thought about that day in a long time."

"How does it make you feel?" she asked.

"Lucky."

Maggie slipped her arm around his neck, "Lucky for me."

She lay back in his arms that held her securely as his lips touched hers in the dark, not even realizing until after the kiss that the relentless pain had vanished quicker than ever before.


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie tried to ignore the needle inserted in her arm that was allowing droplets of poison to seep into her veins. She looked up as Steve came in the room, holding up a plastic grocery bag and wearing a wide pleasing grin.

Any kind of unsettling feelings she had been harboring vanished the instant she saw him.

"Got it," he announced, his eyes glancing down at the needle and then quickly darted away, not wanting to make that the focus of their attention, even if it was the main reason they were there.

"Chocolate chip?" she asked, sitting up straight in the lounge chair, anxious for her treat.

He pulled out the pint size carton of ice cream, "Chocolate Chip," he revealed, setting it on the small table next to her, "and…" he declared reaching his hand back in the bag, seeing her eyes light up over his deliberately slow response.

"What?" she giggled, "What else?"

He displayed a small bottle of chocolate syrup, "Ta da!"

Maggie clapped happily the best she could without disturbing the needle.

"But wait…" he raised an eyebrow, putting his hand back in the bag.

"Oh my god," Maggie laughed, "show me! Show me!"

He pulled out a can of whip cream; holding it like it was a fine bottle of wine. "Nothing but the best for my girl." He leaned over and kissed her lips that she puckered and raised up to him.

"Thank you."

She watched eagerly as he scooped out a generous portion of ice cream into a bowl and piled a high mountain of whip cream on top of it, and then poured some syrup over that. He handed her the sundae. "Enjoy."

She bit her bottom lip as she gazed at the mouthwatering treat. "Cancer isn't so bad after all," she said, taking a big scoop of all three ingredients and put it her mouth.

Steve smiled as her eyes closed and she moaned happily over her delicacy. "Sorry it took so long," he apologized, "next time I'll have a cooler ready with everything already inside."

She looked up at him, scooping up another spoonful and held it out to him. "You did perfect. I love you, love you, love you for this."

He leaned over accepting the bite and moaned himself. "That is good."

He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate and pulled it out halfway, seeing that it was Danny, disregarding the message and slipped it back in; he didn't care if the island were under attack, he wasn't leaving her.  
"Do you have to go back to work?" Maggie asked, hoping not, but understood if he did.

"No! No way. I'm here with you for the rest of the day."

The smile that radiated from her told him he'd made the right decision going to the Governor the day before. He requested time off on certain days that he knew Maggie would need him, on the contrary, requesting really wasn't what he had done, he had more or less told him this is what he wanted and if it couldn't be arranged or approved, then he was prepared to give his resignation.

The request was granted, and only after that did he reveal the reason why, wanting him to know the purpose and the appreciation he had for the approval as well. He also requested that it be between the two of them and his team would only be on a 'need to know' basis, when and if he chose to inform them, a majority of that being because of Danny. He'd tell them he had personal issues to tend too and that was all they needed to know.

Maggie held out another bite to him, feeding him like an infant. She handed him the bowl containing a few more bites.

"Are you full?" he asked, glancing down at the needle in her arm. "Or are you not feeling well?"

She knew what he was asking, seeing the concern in his eyes, "I'm just full. If I do feel sick it probably won't be for a while yet. Last time it wasn't until the next day."

He nodded his understanding, taking the bowl from her and finishing off the last couple of bites as they sat in silence. The device next to her beeped, sounding like a hydraulics machine every so often as it spurted out medicine into the line that ran from it to her arm.

Steve followed the tube that carried the clear liquid down to her arm. He winced over the bruises that began to form around the area of the needle that was inserted. He looked up at her as she stared sympathetically at him.

"It's bruising," he said alarmed. "I'm going to get the nurse."

He went to get up when Maggie reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "It's ok, Steve, it's normal."

He slowly sat back down again, looking at her sheepishly. "Am I being annoying, too over bearing?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No, not at all."

The nurse came in just then and went up to Maggie, examining the dosage on the machine and then shut it off. "All done," she smiled. She then carefully took out the needle from her arm and laid a gauze bandage over it. "I have some information for you on what to expect in the next forty-eight hours. You might experience some nausea and I would stay away from greasy foods and sweets as we talked about earlier."

Steve gave her a look of dread over the ice cream. "You told me…" he began when she interrupted him.

"It's ok, I told you, I didn't get sick last time until the next day. The ice cream will be gone by then, and besides," she smiled, "it would be worth it. That sundae was awesome!"

"You can go whenever you like," the nurse informed Maggie, handing her pamphlets and a number to her Oncologists emergency line. "Just incase you have any questions. The line is monitored twenty four seven and someone will either answer or call you back within the hour. As always, if you need immediate assistance with a life threatening situation go to the nearest ER or dial 911."

Maggie took the information as she stood up, taking Steve's hand as he steadied her with his other.

She rolled her eyes at him, feeling he was being too dramatic over the situation she felt she had under control. "I'm fine," she reassured him, "Really, I feel fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stopped the truck about a mile from home as Maggie leaned out the door and vomited. He took off his seat belt and leaned over to her side, putting a hand on her back.

"Are you ok?!" He thought the question completely rhetorical and ridiculous after asking it, considering the circumstance. She had just gone through a Chemo session and was throwing up, how ok could she be?

She held onto the door, resting her head on the armrest of the truck staring at the pavement and the remains of melted ice cream below. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and sat back in the seat, closing the door.

Steve did the same, looking over at her, his expression showing every bit of pity that he was feeling for her.

She didn't look at him but wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. "Ok, keep going, just get me home."

He put the truck in gear and took off slowly so as not to jerk her body and make her feel even worse, but once they were on the main road again, he dodged around cars the last mile to get her home, seeing her face turning a pasty white color.

He got out and came running around the other side just in time to see her throwing up again out the door.

"Damn it," she whimpered, sitting back in the seat and closing her eyes again.

He stepped over the vomit and stood at the open door. "Do you want to sit for a minute?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm feeling a little better now." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess I was wrong about the timeframe."

"Next time I'll be more prepared with towels and water in the truck." He helped her get out, lifting her over the mess on the ground.

She paused once on the way to the house and bent over, bracing her hands on her knees. He wrapped her hair around his hand to hold it out of the way incase she threw up again. She waited a minute and then stood back up, taking in a couple of breathes before they moved on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve ran up the steps, hearing her stumble to the bathroom again. He got to her just in time to help her get to the toilet before she threw up. It was the third time in less than an hour and at least ten times since arriving home. She was clearly showing signs of fatigue as the late night drug on. She sat on the floor with her head hung over the toilet as her stomach lurched and she gagged.

"Maggie," he said, bending over her, "I told you baby, you got to get on your knees so your stomach is parallel with the floor. It helps." He lifted up on her hips, bringing her to her knees as she gagged again and threw up the water she had been sipping throughout the hour. Her forearms rested on the seat as she breathed in and out heavily, whimpering as she did. She felt his hand on her back and a cool towel come around and wipe her face off and then her mouth, glad he was there but feeling bad for being such a nuisance too. "I'm sorry," she said between breaths, "I'm fine."

"Goddamnit, Maggie," Steve scolded her. "You're not fine, and it's ok to feel like shit! So just say you feel like shit!" He'd had about enough of her apologizing and trying to convince him she was 'fine'.

She started to cry as her stomach lurched again, "I do…feel like shit," she moaned. "And I'm so tired."

Now he felt like a shit for not only scolding her and making her cry, but for being the one that gave her the ice cream in the first place that seemed to have started the ball rolling. He should have known better. He should have been more prepared. He wiped her face off again, fighting back his own set of tears over hearing the wrenching sounds coming from her. She was exhausted and needed sleep but the relentless sickness throughout the night was a constant battle that was beginning to alarm him.

He got her back in bed after the latest bout and went back down and called Bridgette, knowing the time difference would make it somewhere in the very early morning hours in New Jersey, but at the moment he accepted her plea to call her at anytime, day or night.

She answered right away as if expecting his call. He explained what was happening and whether it was normal or should he take her in to the ER. She helped ease some of his anxiety by telling him it was normal and that he needed to keep liquids in her, suggesting some children's drink that was filled with electrolytes that could help keep her hydrated even though she would throw up the liquid.

He scribbled out the name of the drink and after hanging up felt a little more in control but still argued with himself over leaving her for just that small amount of time and going to find a grocery store that was open that time of night. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with his keys in his hands, looking up and listening to the silence, hoping she was asleep. He glanced at his watch debating his departure and not wanting to go up and tell her he was leaving and take the chance of waking her from the much needed rest or just leave in hopes that she didn't have another nasty round of sickness and be calling out for him with no answer.

"Shit!" he whispered, never feeling so torn before over such simple trip to the store. He wished there was someone to go in his place. His thoughts instantly went to Danny, feeling that familiar anger rising up in him. He was all alone, but he shouldn't have been. He squeezed the keys in his hand, cursing him out under his breath for not only punishing him but that punishment was now reaching out and hurting Maggie as well, which only made him angrier.

He ran out to his truck and climbed in.

The traffic was light that time of night and he sped down the main highway knowing of a 24-hour grocery store that was a little further away but not much. He didn't notice his speed, not caring that he was going close to seventy five in a fifty five, his only thoughts were on getting what he needed and getting back to Maggie as soon as possible. He also didn't see the lights behind him of the trailing police car until he pulled into the grocery store.

He parked and got out as two uniformed officers came up.

"Do you always ignore police lights in your rearview mirror?" one snapped at him. "Let me see some ID and proof of insurance."

He didn't recognize either of them, assuming since they were on the graveyard shift they were probably rookies. "I'm in a hurry," he said, opening his wallet for his police ID, not having his badge on him.

"Yeah," the other one commented, "we could see that. " The officer looked him up and down, seeing the stained shirt that had traces of Maggie's vomit on him and the fatigue in his eyes that was misconstrued as something else. "Have you been drinking, Sir?"

Steve looked at him queerly as he gave him his ID. "No! My wife is sick and I'm in a hurry. So lets get a move on." He shoved the ID at him.

"There's no need to get aggravated, Sir," the other one said, moving on the other side of him as if surrounding him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Steve replied angrily, looking back and forth at the two of them. His nerves already frayed from the stress of leaving Maggie alone and now this confrontation, which was keeping him even longer.

Convinced he was drunk, they began the ritual of what they had been trained for. "Can you please step over to our car please?"

"No!" he held the ID out to him again. "I'm Commander McGarrett, look at my ID!"

They glanced at each other, neither knowing the name but looked at it anyway. "Ok," he said, handing it over to his buddy. "Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink tonight, maybe we could give you a lift home."

Steve huffed and snatched the ID back from his partner's hands as he was examining it. "I don't have time for this shit." He turned to go toward the store entrance.

"Sir," the other officer said more sternly as he reached out and grabbed his arm.

Steve wiped around, pulling the grip loose and got in his face. "You put another hand on me rookie and I'm going to break it off and shove it up your ass!"

He saw another police car pull up just as his partner pulled out his gun, keeping it at his side but ordering Steve to step back.

"If you pull it," Steve threatened him, "you better be prepared to use it!"

"Whoa, whoa," they all heard as the newly arrived officer jumped out of his car, holding his hands up to the rookie with the gun as if telling him to back off.

"What the hell is this, Mike?" Steve shouted, not angry with the new officer that had arrived, but just angry in general. "Who the hell is training these guys now days and throwing them on the streets not knowing dick?"

"This is Commander McGarrett," Mike said to the two men. When he didn't get a reaction he followed up with a further explanation. "The head of Five 0!" he said as if that was all that needed to be said, and it was.

The two men looked at each other sheepishly, both knowing what Five 0 was.

"I'm sorry, Commander," the one that pulled his gun said.

"Holster your gun dickhead," Mike scolded him. "And that thing ain't just for show. If you pull it you better be prepared to use it."

Steve raised an eyebrow at them, having just said the same thing.

"We thought he was intoxicated," the other replied.

"If you would have listened to what I said asshole, instead of whipping out your dick," Steve belittled him, "then maybe you wouldn't be standing there looking like one."

"I'm sorry again, Commander. I hope you're wife feels better, Sir."

He shook his head at him and reached over extending his hand to Mike, "Thanks for showing up when you did, otherwise these two might have shown up in the ER with their guns shoved down their throats, or me in the morgue for trying to buy my wife some medicine."

Mike chuckled over that. "Get out of here, I'll give them a good spanking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve pulled back up the driveway, glancing at the digital clock on the dash. What should have taken ten, maybe fifteen minutes, took almost thirty. He grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and got out, jogging up to the house.

The second he walked in he heard exactly what he was hoping not too.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, tossing the bag on the bed as he went for the bathroom, seeing Maggie on her knees, her body retching as she gagged, throwing up nothing but the bile from her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," he quickly apologized, pulling down a fresh towel from the shelf and wetting the end of it.

"I didn't want…to wake…you up," she panted as she looked over at him.

"I wasn't asleep. I went to the store to get you some stuff Bridgette said would help. It took longer than I thought." He kneeled down next to her as she closed her eyes and swayed just a bit, allowing him to wipe her face off. "I'm sorry I was gone so long,"

She leaned into him as his arm went around her, resting her head on his chest. "I'm so tired," she sniffed and then all at once started to cry out of sheer exhaustion.

She fell into him as he cradled her, sitting down on the floor of the bathroom holding her close, stroking her back gently. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, it won't happen again," he promised.

"I'm so tired," she sobbed, "I'm so tired."

"Shhh," he consoled her, rocking her gently, "just relax Maggie, I'm right here. Close your eyes and just relax, sweetheart."

His tenderness was comforting to her, easing her down from the hysteria that had been torturing her throughout the night. The crying turned to short gasps and then after a time to sniffles before it stopped all together.

Her voice was raspy and weak as she spoke to him. "Tell me another story," she asked.

He wasn't in the storytelling frame of mind, but also wasn't about to deny her anything that she asked for. "Let me think," he said, struggling through his own exhaustion to pull something out of his head that would amuse or calm her. "I'm not sure…" he started and then something came to him. He looked up at the sink, recalling an image that filled his head with a pleasant memory, hoping it could do the same for Maggie.

"When I was seven years old I used to come in here, to this very bathroom everyday and watch my dad shave. He used the old fashioned kind of razor that had the replaceable blade. Everyday while he got ready for work I would watch him and we'd talk, man to man," he paused getting caught up in the memory that had eluded him for years.

"What did you talk about?" Maggie asked, sleepily.

"Everything. It was just our time. And then one morning I came in and he had a stool sitting there in front of the sink. He picked me up and set me on it so I could see in the mirror. He had his can of shaving cream and squirted some of it in his hand and then told me to hold out mine and squirted some out in mine too." He stared at the spot only a couple of feet away. "He showed me how to apply it on my face, but I already knew." He remembered telling him so, "I watched him do it everyday. I thought that was going to be the end of it," he smiled, still remembering the excitement when his dad handed him the razor, "but he gave me one of his spare razors that was empty. He showed me how to hold it and how to move my mouth when you slid it down your face. ' _Nice easy strokes son_ ,' he said to me. ' _Don't press too hard, just let the razor do the work_.' The memory was so thick he swore he could smell the aftershave his father wore everyday. "To this day I refuse to use an electric razor. It would just be wrong," he huffed.

He felt Maggie's stiffened body finally relax. "That's a nice story," she said wearily as she drifted off. He didn't dare move her from that spot, reaching over ever so gradually and pulling a beach towel from the cupboard under the sink. He covered her up and stretched his left leg out next to the toilet, finding a position for himself that would sustain him maybe throughout the rest of the night, not willing to move from this spot no matter how uncomfortable it became for him. She was finally at peace, and in turn so was he.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up seeing sunlight in the bedroom. He tried to stretch out his leg muscles that had grown stiff but gave up, tolerating the discomfort. Maggie lay still in the same position against him, barely making a peep the rest of the night. He heard his phone buzz in the other room, wondering if that's what had awoken him, becoming mindfully aware of hearing it so often that it could wake him from another room. He ignored it, not wanting to move and wake her, allowing her the much-needed rest.

He stared at the wall across the way replaying the night's events. He thought he had prepared for it, but after experiencing what he had, he realized he wasn't prepared in the least. The reality of what they were up against hit him hard just then. This wasn't a stretch of the flu he was dealing with; it was poison that was injected into her body to fight off another poison, Cancer.

He felt a cold, dreadful chill move through him, hating everything about the night before. The sickness, the fear, the panic, the unknown and it was only just the beginning. He looked down at Maggie, knowing that whatever he felt, she was experiencing it all at a level he couldn't even comprehend. He heard his phone buzz again, and for the first time since he'd begun his job, he ignored it. He wasn't going to leave and let her deal with this demon by herself. He loved her too much to let that happen.

The quiet solitude gave way to the unimaginable. What if they couldn't beat it? What if this became a way of life only to prolong a life that couldn't be cured? How long could it go on? How long could Maggie hold on? He felt his chest tighten at the thought of loosing this battle and the ultimate cost. A wave of fear washed over him and he put his hand on her head that rested on his chest, holding her a little tighter over the thought of loosing her that way. Tears sprung to life in his eyes as he tried to control the turbulence that raced through him. He began to tremble, fighting with himself to let it go and focus on the path that led them into a bright future. He had doubts; he had terrible doubts that plagued him with guilt now for even thinking it, assured that he was putting a curse on them for even allowing the devil into his thoughts in that way.

He felt her stir and relaxed the firm grip that he had on her, feeling his muscles ease, not realizing just how tightly he was holding her. He could hear the waves lapping up on the shore outside as the morning tide rolled in. ' _Please_ ,' he silently prayed, ' _I'll do anything you ask. Anything, just please don't take her from me._ '

He bent his head, resting it on top of hers, knowing that if it did come to that, he'd be a lost soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie came down the stairs seeing him in the kitchen standing over the stove, shoulders slouched, leaning on one hip. Fatigue was clearly visible on him. She wondered if he'd got any sleep at all the night before, not believing him entirely when he had tried to assure her he had. The proof was right in front of her now, showing in his posture that was usually perfectly straight, a Navy curse he had joked once.

"Good afternoon," she said, noticing almost instantly his body straightening to its normal statuette status.

"Hey there," he said over his shoulder, flipping a piece of chicken in the pan.

She went up to him and put a hand on his right buttock, "A little sore today?" she asked, caressing it.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Nope. The bathroom floor is actually pretty comfy when you have a beautiful woman to share it with."

Maggie smiled and bent over behind him.

"My thanks to your rocking ass for the hospitality," she teased before planting a kiss on it. She looked up at him as they both laughed.

"I guess you're feeling better," he said happily, putting an arm around her as she stood back up.

"Yes. I am." She wrapped both of hers around his waist, snuggling up close to him. "I love you."

His heart leapt over the unexpected, yet sincere phrase. "I love you too," he replied in the same tone. He set the spatula down and took the extra second to really hug her.

"Thank you for being there for me last night." She rested on his shoulder as he kissed hers repeatedly.

"Next time I'll be more prepared. Operation Red's first mission wasn't as successful as I was hoping for."

Maggie looked up at him, "It was a rescue mission that I thought was a huge success." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

He didn't feel the same but smiled nonetheless, determined to do better next time. He had a week to prepare and strategize. He wasn't going to play dumb like he felt he had yesterday. He thought he knew everything there was to know but had failed miserably in his own eyes.

He put a hand on her face as she smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling at him with so much love he could feel the warmth from it. "Have I ever told you, Maggie, how special you are?"

She put her arms back around his chest, closing her eyes, relishing the life that she had with him. "I'm so lucky." She squeezed tighter, "I can't believe how lucky I am."

She was amazing he thought, stunned over that revelation. Here she was suffering from what he described as a merciless demon and yet she considered herself lucky, because of him. Words failed him at that moment, unable to describe what she meant to him. So he didn't reply, he just took the time to bask in the sunshine that was Maggie Waters, his one and only true love.


	17. Chapter 17

Kono flipped through the computer table in the main area of the office, bringing up the driver's license photo of a man they suspected of being involved with a robbery they were investigating.

"We've got a positive ID on those prints for suspect number one. Davis Sinclair," she explained. "And guess what? He works at Sun Coast Insurance," she grinned.

"The same place the victim was insured," Danny added. "Could be a coincidence, but sounds like a huge lead."

"He'd have access to insurance information," Chin said, "like for instance, collateral in the home that was robbed, expensive artifacts, jewelry, and the list goes on and on."

Steve agreed. "I knew this was going to be an inside job, just inside from what angle."

"I spoke to his boss," she continued, "Sinclair is over on Maui for business, due back in the office tomorrow morning."

"Any chance the boss will tip him off?" Steve asked.

"No, I don't think so," Chin replied. "By the sound of it, he's not very pleased with his employee's performance lately anymore than we are."

"All right then," he said, standing back with his arms crossed. "I want you there first thing in the morning. Catch him early and bring him in for questioning."

Danny looked over at him, "You're not coming?"

"No," Steve said, "I won't be here tomorrow, or the next day." He stood firm looking at each one of them, beginning with Kono and ending with Danny, seeing the irritation in his expression.

"You were off two days last week."

" I know, and I'm off this week too." He ignored the obvious sarcasm in his partner's voice and moved his attention to Chin and Kono. "I'll be off line so if anything comes up that is dire then you can call my house phone, I'll answer that one or get back to you ASAP."

"Ok," Chin and Kono agreed, not arguing the unusual time off, having an idea it had something to do with Maggie. Other than the fact that Steve was their boss and it was none of their business, they were actually happy for him. They had discussed it briefly amongst each other, and besides him looking worn out, which they considered a good thing, he seemed happier since she'd been around. Neither one of them broached the subject with Danny however. It was better not to rock that boat for now.

After they had finished, Steve went to his office while Chin and Kono left to go get a warrant to search the suspect's house for the next day.

Danny stood at the door of Steve's office as he typed in notes for the case on his laptop.

"Don't you think you should be here tomorrow for the questioning?" he asked him.

He didn't look up right away. "Why? I trust you guys can handle a routine robbery interrogation. Can't you?" He glanced up at him over his laptop, "Or do you need me to stand there and hold your hand through it?" The presence of Danny and his request that Maggie be treated as a ghost, instilled nothing but hostility from him, especially now with what they were going through. He didn't want to be a part of her life so that meant he didn't want to be a part of his. It was plain and simple and he was beginning to hate him for it. The stress he was under was building, having no way or no one to help release the tension. He kept it hidden the best he could from Maggie, knowing she had enough on her plate to deal with. It was the man standing at the door that should have been his confidant, but here they were.

"You're jeopardizing your job," Danny pointed out. "Or are you looking for another one? Is that why all the time off?"

"The time off is none of your business," Steve replied sharply, "you made that perfectly clear, and as far as my job goes, I've talked to the Governor and he's approved the days this week and the next that I'll be taking. So if you have an issue with it, then you can take it up with him."

Danny held both hands up feeling like he'd been put in his place, but not from his partner who he'd come in to talk to but from his boss, a position that Steve had never embodied until that moment.

"Ok then," he kept his palms up, backing out of the office and then stopped. "You know I ran into Mike the other day. He was laughing off some incident that you had with two uniforms at about two in the morning. He wondered when you got married? Said you were out getting something for your wife?!" He huffed over the story the same as he had when it had been told to him. "Running around in the middle of the night, getting pulled over for suspicion of drunk driving, missing work." He shook his head at him, knowing who was to blame for the erratic behavior that he deemed was dragging his friend down. "Don't you see a pattern here?"

Steve wanted to pick up the coffee mug from his desk and hurl at his head, and then yelled out at him, ' _YES, don't you!'_

"Close the door on your way out, Danny," he said with a penetrating stare. His left eye twitched, trying to hold back that bitterness and anger that was on the tip of his tongue. Danny was the one person that he needed to lean on, but that scenario was far gone now.

Danny backed up and let the door close, "Yes, Sir," he said saluting him as he walked off.

Steve looked back down at his computer, trying to get his head back in work mode and forget the encounter. He read over the last few sentences and then sat back just staring at the document that was half filled out. His thoughts went to Maggie and the appointment they had the next day, mentally going over the list of items that he neglected to have on hand for her last Chemo session and visualizing each one and where it was in the house. If he couldn't place it, he wrote it down, making sure it would be there tomorrow.

He sat up to his laptop again, minimizing the document and brought up a file he recently created named "questions". It was a list of inquires he had for the doctor, adding another one that came to mind. "Symptoms to watch for."

He'd read about the headaches, dizziness, memory loss, and other related ones that he was already familiar with that were caused by the tumor, but wanted to know if he were missing any.

The thought of her only made him miss her as he reached over and picked up his phone.

Maggie felt the vibration and stopped running, holding it up as she smiled brightly. "Hello my handsome prince."

Steve smiled, "What are you doing, running?" he asked, hearing her shortness of breath.

"Yes, it's a beautiful day."

"Don't overdue it."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I won't. Don't worry about me so much."

"Impossible, and don't roll your eyes at me."

She laughed out loud over that. "Ok, now that is creepy." She turned her head looking around the area she was in. "Are you watching me?"

"I wish. Are you wearing those cute little black shorts?"

"No, the red ones that have the panties built in."

He let out a pleasing moan, "So you're practically naked right now?"

She laughed again. "I am and breathing hard," she said in a sexy voice. "Meet me on the couch tonight at six."

He grinned, feeling his satisfaction over the call. "When are you going to marry me, Maggie?"

"Soon, I hope."

He liked that answer, going one better. "How about this weekend?"

"Ok."

He sat up in his chair, "I'm serious, Maggie."

"So am I," she replied honestly, staring out at the beautiful vast blue ocean.

"Would it bother you that Bridgette won't be there?"

"She was already my maid of honor once. The only one I really want there is you."

"I'll be there and everyday after too."

"I'm counting on it."

"I won't disappoint you."

"You never have and I can't imagine you ever will."

He brought up a picture on his laptop of her from New York and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Saturday or Sunday?" she asked, just to let him know she wasn't joking.

He thought about it for a second and chose Saturday only because it was one day sooner. "Saturday."

"Ok then, Saturday it is. Where?"

"Details we can work out tonight, in the meantime if you're going to make this fantasy of mine come true then why don't you run your cute little butt down here and we can go upstairs and get a marriage license?"

"I can be there in about an hour."

His smile showed his enthusiasm over her willingness to make it happen. "Ok, I'll meet you upstairs in an hour. It's on the fifth floor."

Maggie made a kissing sound into the phone. "See you in an hour."

He hung up and closed his laptop, pushing his chair back as he got up, feeling a jolt of excitement over their new adventure that was set in motion. He had absolutely no qualm about marrying Maggie Waters Saturday, or even today for that matter.

He came out of his office and past Danny's, feeling some of that excitement fade, but kept walking refusing to allow him to ruin this moment for him. Danny didn't understand the nature of their relationship and it was obvious to him that he didn't want to know either. This working relationship wasn't working and Steve had a feeling that it was only going to be a matter of time before the shit hit the fan. If the circumstances were any other he probably would have caved in to Danny, but the circumstances that surrounded their indifference was a matter of life and death with Steve, Maggie was his life now and if it meant losing Danny over it, then so be it. It would be his choice not theirs, especially now that she was going to become his wife.

"I have to run upstairs," he shouted to him. "I'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Fine, whatever," Danny mumbled.

He waited until he heard the outer door close and then reached for his cell phone, bringing up his sister's number.

Bridgette closed the oven door and dug through her purse, finding her cell phone just before it went to voicemail.

"Well hello dear brother, how are you?" she sat down in one of the barstools, shooing her son away who was eating a Pop Tart.

"I'm doing ok, how are you, Sis?"

"Fine."

"How are the kids?"

Good."

"How is Gracie?"

"Fine."

There was silence on both ends.

"I know you didn't call to just chit chat Danny so why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"When was the last time you talked to Maggie?"

She narrowed her eyes over that question, assuming the call was going to be something about she and Steve. "Yesterday, why?" She wondered if he knew about the cancer coming back, hoping that maybe he and Steve had reconciled.

"Does she ever plan on going back to New York?"

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "Not at the moment, no."

"You know what's going on here don't you?"

"No, Danny," she replied passively, sounding bored over his assumption of whatever it was, "what is going on there?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," he said, angered over her tone. "You're little red headed friend is making a fool of Steve."

"How so," she said in the same loathsome tone.

"Do you know he got pulled over the other night at two in the morning on suspicion of drunken driving?"

"What night?" Bridgette asked, having a good idea which one it was.

"Wednesday. No early Thursday morning."

She was right; it was the night he had called her. She recalled hearing the fright in his voice over how to care for Maggie. She instantly came to his defense. "Obviously he wasn't drunk, right?"

"No. I don't know, maybe he was and got out of it because of who he was. The point being he's running around in the middle of the night, missing work. His head is never on the job, it's dangerous and you and I both know the reason for the distraction."

"When are you going to let this go, Danny? He's in love with her. She's in love with him. It's a done deal."

"Love is all good and great, but not when it changes a person so dramatically as it has Steve. He's a completely different person. I don't even know him anymore."

"Maybe you're the one that needs to change to adapt to him not the other way around."

"What does that even mean?"

"Never mind," she snapped, on the verge of telling him about the cancer just to put him in his place, but it wasn't her story to tell. "Is this the only reason you called me Danny?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd help me out and talk to her."

"Maybe you need to talk to Steve."

"I have. He's not very accessible lately. Plus he taking time off every other day it seems like." He sighed into the phone. "I'm worried about him Bridgette. He's worked too hard to just let it all go to hell because he…" he rolled his eyes, "fallen in love with some girl he just met on vacation."

She could hear the sincerity in voice, knowing the worry was for real. "Maggie wouldn't do anything to hurt him, Danny. You really have nothing to fear from her."

He knew he was barking up the wrong tree, hoping she was right, but still not convinced. The changes in his friend were just too great.

After hanging up he mumbled to himself, "Waste of time."

In his opinion the phone call got him nowhere. Bridgette didn't know Steve enough to understand what he was talking about, and worse yet, the culprit he believed was to blame was like a sister to her.

He wasn't sure what his next move was going to be, not even sure there should be one. It might be the end of their friendship once and for all he thought regretfully, cursing Maggie for all the wrongdoing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie came up behind Steve and put her arms around his waist. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed the back of his neck.

He closed the dresser drawer and turned around putting his hands on her hips. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Well," she said, "since round two of Chemo is tomorrow I want to do something fun."

He nodded in agreement, "I'm with you. What do you got in mind?" he wrapped his hands around her body. "Anything you want."

"Ok," she replied happily. "Let's go for a walk down the beach."

He raised an eyebrow over that idea, "Really? I thought you'd want to go to Waikiki and get one last good meal in."

She shrugged, "I would rather spend a nice quiet evening with my fiancé."

He liked the sound of that but had mixed feelings at the moment about it. "I feel bad that I asked you to marry me and then took you today to get the marriage license and I haven't even put a ring on your finger yet. We could go shopping for rings tonight if you want?" he suggested.

Maggie shook her head, "No, you said anything I want. I want to go for a walk on the beach."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You're easy to please Maggie Waters."

"Pretty soon it won't be Waters anymore."

"Saturday, two o'clock," he smiled, "and I won't be a bachelor anymore."

"Does that make you nervous?"

He shook his head, "No. I think when we got the marriage license today if I would have had any anxieties I would felt them then, but I have none. I love you. I'm ready."

She stood back up on her toes and hugged him tightly for that. "Me too."

They came out of the house and down to the water just after sunset, standing on the grassy knoll before the beach, dressed for the occasion. She wore a black cami top and white shorts while he sported a similar outfit of blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, both of them barefoot.

"Which way?" he asked her.

She pointed left toward the park. "Let's go this way."

He made the small jump down and held his hand out to her as, "Madam'" he smiled graciously up at her.

She giggled and accepted his chivalrous offer. "Well thank you, Sir."

He held on to her fingers as they began to walk toward the beach past the church that was quiet and dark, except for the security lights that were in the corners of the building, shining down on the grass and water.

'This is kind of nice," Steve said, "its peaceful. No tourists or distractions coming from the hotels and restaurants like on Waikiki." He put his arm over her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. "Good thinking, Maggie. That's why I like having you around. You take me out of my norm."

They made their way down the half-mile to the park and sat down on the bench Maggie would rest at on her daily runs that were becoming shorter from her lack of energy from the chemo sessions. They talked about simple things not wanting to stress on the upcoming appointment the next day, or the one four days later that would tell them if the chemo was helping with the second tumor. It wasn't something they could control and more than that it wasn't a conversation either wanted to broach on such a nice evening.

After about half an hour Maggie stood up and held her hand out to him this time, "Sir, may I escort you back?"

"Yes you may. Being led by a beautiful woman is a fantasy of mine, so please, lead the way."

Once they got closer to the house she turned and walked backwards in front of him. "I have a surprise for you," she smiled cunningly.

"Really?" he grinned. "What kind of surprise?"

"Close your eyes," she said, reaching out and taking his hand as they continued to walk.

He did as he was told, enjoying the game, wondering what she had in store for him, assured he would love whatever it was.

"Keep coming," she guided him, "and keep your eyes closed." She looked over her shoulder, seeing Father Kenai standing in the yard of the church wearing a white robe that hung mid calf with a traditional green leaf lei over his head, resting on his shoulders in the traditional fashion that was the same length as the gown. The security lights were turned off but the glow coming from the church now was from the fifty or so candles burning in a path that led up to him.

"Ok," Maggie whispered, "open your eyes."

Steve smiled and did so, looking at her first and then the flickering lights caught his attention as he looked up toward the church. It took him a second but realized then that this was his surprise.

"Will you marry me right now?" Maggie asked him.

Steve looked from Father Kenai who stood patiently waiting for their arrival to Maggie. Surprised he was, speechless was more like it.

"Well?" Maggie asked again, pleased that he indeed was surprised.

As it sunk in a smile slowly grew on his face as he reached up and touched hers. "Yes, I will marry you right now." He shook his head, still reeling over her actions, "Maggie McGarrett, you certainly know how to keep me on my toes."

She giggled over his name change, "Not McGarrett yet, but lets fix that, shall we?" she asked, holding her hand out to him.

He gripped it tightly and kissed her before walking with her up on the grass between the two rows of burning candles that led the path up to Father Kenai.

"Father," Steve acknowledged him with a wide grin.

"Hello Steve," he held his arms out. "Welcome to your wedding."

"Thank you Father," he chuckled. "You did a good job getting this set up so quickly," he teased him, realizing the walk down the beach past the church must have been his cue to get things ready.

"Maggie had everything ready to go, all I had to do was line up the candles."

Steve lifted the back of her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Her vacant ring finger set off alarms in his head. "Rings!" he said almost in a panic.

"Not to worry," Father Kenai quickly calmed him, pulling out two white gold bands from his pocket and displaying them in his palm, one was plain while the other was lined with small diamonds. "Maggie took care of that small detail as well."

Steve glanced over at her as she gripped onto his bicep with both hands. "I hope their ok."

"Whatever you want," he assured her, feeling his heart about to burst over her actions so far, not sure how he would get through the actual ceremony without it jumping out of his chest. "I love you, Maggie," he said to her in the most honest and sincere voice Father Kenai had ever heard.

"I love you too," she repeated, mirroring his tone.

Father Kenai stepped toward them. "With that said, shall we begin?"

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Face each other then," he instructed. "Maggie has asked that I perform a traditional Hawaiian ceremony."

Steve held both her hands, looking at her appreciatively and nodded his approval.

They looked at each other as Father Kenai began to speak in Hawaiian. He had explained earlier to Maggie the ritual in English so she would know what was being said. She found the words comforting and so much more rewarding in not only their meaning but in the values that went along with them. He spoke of hope and being one with your partner in spirit as well as body and how important it was to nourish and keep that body and spirit safe from outside harm. To protect each other at all costs but to also honor they self in the customs of marriage so that the bond could grow and strengthen over time.

She looked down at her hands that he held, never realizing how small they looked in his, yet the touch was as gentle as could be. Her eyes followed the trail up his arms that held so much strength when she needed to be lifted up but could also embrace her so tenderly that at times she could feel his deep love for her just from his embrace. She looked up at him then and as if the world suddenly stopped she saw the real reason why she was there in that spot at that very second. His embrace was warm and his words were always encouraging and filled with love, but if he never touched or spoke to her again she would still feel and see it every time he would look at her.

Her delicate features were always mesmerizing to him, but tonight he was beyond anyplace that he'd ever encountered. She was perfect. She was absolutely, undeniable perfect in his eyes. He could have stood there for the rest of his life just looking at her and felt strongly that the love pouring over to him could nourish and keep him alive for eternity. He was certain, without a doubt he was the luckiest man that walked on the earth. He felt a sudden chill over the dreadful thought of almost missing it, thanking the Akua's for giving him this precious gift as Father Kenai spoke of his duty as a husband. From the first time he saw her in that grocery store only a few months before and that sweet voice that spoke to him, remembering looking up and seeing the woman that it belonged to. He smiled knowing then that fate had set him on a course that brought him exactly where he was supposed to be, right here, standing before her, holding her hand and pledging his undying love for her for the rest of his life.

Father Kenai held a small bowl made of Koa wood that was native to the islands. He had filled it with water from the ocean and dropped the rings into it, holding it up.

"The sacred water that surrounds our island is a cleansing of your past relationships, both separate and together, clearing the pathway to new beginnings." He held a green Ti leaf over the bowl as he spoke the words and then dipped it in the water and splashed the droplets on each one of them.

He held the bowl out to Maggie as she reached in, having rehearsed it with him earlier in the day and took out Steve's ring.

She took his left hand and looked up at him as she slipped the ring on, speaking the words she had chosen to say and getting a quick lesson from Farther Kenai on how to translate to Hawaiian. "Hookumu maua ka hale puni maua," she paused glancing over at Father Kenai as he nodded with a smile, letting her know she was doing fine in her translation. She looked back at Steve who was clearly appreciative as he fought back tears over her effort and of the meaning as she continued, "Ohana me ka Oiloli kealoha."

He reached up with the ring on his finger and touched her face, repeating her words to let her know that he did understand. "I too," he pledged, "will create a home that surrounds our Ohana with warmth, laughter and Aloha."

Maggie smiled as tears filled her eyes.

Steve reached in the bowl next and took out her ring, holding her hand as he slipped it on. "Au haawi ko'u Aloha aku no, like oe haawi kou aloha mai ia'u. No keia la, no keia po, a mau loa."

Father Kenai smiled translating the words for Maggie. "I give my love to you, as you give your love to me. From this day, from this night, forever more."

It was useless as they both succumbed to the moment that was emotionally overwhelming to them. She leaned into him as he pulled her head down on his shoulder, giving her one of those stellar embraces that she lived for.

Father Kenai wiped away the mist that formed in his eyes as well, touching the Ti leaf on each one of their heads. "The darkness is past," he said softly, "you two are now one."

Steve leaned back as Maggie looked up at him. They reached up and wiped away the moisture on each other's cheeks and giggled over it.

They looked at each other fondly for a moment before putting the ceremony to rest.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I love you too," she replied, and then they kissed, sealing the bond that would sustain them until death due them part.

….

They stood with Father Kenai for a while, thanking him repeatedly for his services that only enriched the moment for both of them. He finally shooed them away, knowing Maggie had another surprise for him waiting around the corner.

They came around the beach up to the backyard of their home seeing a table set up in the grass with a white linen tablecloth draped over it, a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket and two plates with covers over them. The chairs were pulled out as if inviting them to sit and a single long stem candle burned in the middle of the table.

"How?" he looked over at Maggie whose expression was glowing with happiness over the well-done job of the caterer who had set up the display and then left.

"It's exactly how I pictured it," she smiled.

"You were busy today," Steve commented admiringly as they walked up the grass.

Just before the table he stopped, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Thank you Maggie, for all of this."

"Are you happy?" she asked him. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm the happiest I've been in my entire life. I just married the woman of my dreams who I'm proud to call my wife." He felt those same emotions from the ceremony surfacing again as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Maggie, so much that I don't think I'll ever be able to truly put in to words what you mean to me."

She put her arms around his neck, "You just did." She stood up on her toes and kissed him, like a bride would kiss her husband on their wedding night.

….

"Just leave it," Maggie said as Steve stood up and picked up his empty plate. "They said to leave everything outside and they will come by tomorrow and pick it all up."

"You're a genius," he proclaimed, setting the plate back down. "I married the most brilliant woman there is. Not only did you pull off a spectacular wedding," he held up his ring hand, "picked out the perfect ring, that fits perfectly I might add, but you ordered a great dinner and we can just leave the mess behind and some phantom will show up tomorrow and clean it all up." He put his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the house. "Genius!"

Maggie giggled as she gripped onto his bicep. "I have to be honest, I can't believe I pulled it off. The Akua's were on my side."

They stepped up onto the porch, "And those Hawaiian words you said, that was an extra special touch."

"Did I butcher it?" she asked sheepishly, opening the back door.

"No! You did great." She went to go inside when he halted her. "Wait!"

Maggie jumped, "What?!" she asked, looking around her as if a snake were at her heels.

Steve reached out to her as she stood in the doorway, taking her hand and leading her back out to him.

She looked at him queerly and then laughed as he bent over and scooped her up in his arms.

"I have to carry you across the threshold."

"Oh yes," she rolled her eyes, "what was I thinking. I almost missed the best part of the whole night."

He came inside and kicked the door closed with his foot and went across the kitchen to the stairs.

She put her arms around his neck, "I don't have any surprises up there, so I hope you're not anticipating anything out of the ordinary."

"No surprises needed. And you're wrong about the best part of the night or it being anything but ordinary." He kissed her before he carried her upstairs, racing up the steps as she laughed and clung to him tightly.

He set her down by the bed as they stood across from each other in the dark, just a faint light coming through the French doors that led out to the lanai. The laughter faded as they looked at each other as if it were the first time they had been in that room together.

Steve took a handful of her hair that hung over her shoulder and cascaded over her chest, running his fingers through it, brushing them over her breasts ever so slightly but enough to make her let out a sigh. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms until he held each one of her hands, kissing the back of each one. "You are so beautiful, Maggie," he whispered to her.

She stood staring at him, mesmerized by his own beauty that was burning her up inside. She lifted her black cami over her head as her hair fell back over her bare chest, covering some but not all of it, tiny strands cascading over her nipples that pearled over the anticipation of his gentle hands and lips on them.

She watched as he did the same with his shirt, dropping it at their feet. They both worked on their lower clothes until they stood naked in front of each other.

She closed her eyes as the tips of his fingers explored her sun kissed skin, following a trail down over her breasts. Her head began to swirl over the feel of him so close, teasing her mercilessly as his touch roamed over her body, surpassing the one place she wanted him to touch more than anywhere else, avoiding it on purpose, knowing exactly what he was doing to her in the process, seeing her expression soften as she let out a soft moan.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, meeting his that were burning with the same hunger as he bent down to kiss her.

She moved her head back with a flirtatious smile, "My turn." He smiled but she could also see a hint of pain over making him wait longer for her. She'd make his wait worthwhile.

Her hands glided over his left shoulder as his head turned, following her as she moved behind him. She put her palms flat on his back and caressed them over his muscles that tensed out reflex from her touch. She put her lips on the warm flesh of his back and kissed him while her hands cupped the sides of his body and slid down over his bare hips. She smiled, seeing the effects of her seduction while his chest rose and fell, taking in deep breathes and letting them out slowly with quick intermittent gasps as if his body had forgotten how to breathe.

He closed his eyes, trying to keep from staggering as her hands came around in front of him, moving slowly up his body, surpassing just inches from the one part of him that was beginning to ache for her in a way so badly the pain from it did make him shudder. He was enjoying this seduction more than he had anything else in his entire life. He couldn't think of anything sexier than her want for him, just as much as he wanted her. This wasn't just Maggie touching him so adoringly, it was his wife.

She came around the side of him, looking up as he turned his head to see her. "Has anyone ever told you Steve, that you're special?"

He couldn't hold it back anymore and cupped the back of her neck with his right hand and lifted her up to meet his lips that were burning with his want for her.

She leaned into him, contributing to the kiss with the same exhilaration, clutching a hand full of his hair from the back of his head that was over due for a cut, but was fulfilling its purpose as of now, pulling him in closer as they tore into each other passionately.

He lifted her up and laid her back on the bed, moving between her legs as they wrapped around his waist, lifting her body off the mattress and using it to stroke over him as he broke from the kiss and let out a desperate and agonizing whimper from the friction that was dangerously close to satisfying him right then and there.

She arched her back as he moved down her body, kissing her over and over feeling his warm tongue and hot breath on her nipples, smiling as the agonizing wait was finally over, moving her hands over his head, encouraging his eagerness.

She gasped as he gripped her inner thighs and spread them open further. The motion was strong and forceful, holding her in place, but his method was gentle as she gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in both hands as he kissed her just as passionately there as he had her mouth.

Her body wanted to come off the bed as she squirmed and moaned, voicing her pleasure by calling out his name, but he held her firmly in place which only intensified the feeling that rose up in her as she arched her back and screamed out feeling the orgasm ripple through her with so much force she actually felt faint from the tingling that soared through her head.

She felt the hold on her loosen as she looked down at him feeling weak until she saw him kissing her stomach as he made his way back up to her. Her want for him grew to a desperation that wouldn't be satisfied until he was inside of her. She pulled on his arms begging him to hurry.

He was in a state of absolute ecstasy that could only have been brought on by the woman he was with. He'd never felt so alive and so in need of another person than he did at that second. He looked up at her between kisses, seeing the urgency in her eyes as she pulled on him, knowing what she wanted, which in turn only ignited the fire in him to a roaring out of control inferno.

He moved up on her and slid into her. Her body welcomed him, wrapping itself around him in the soft warmth. She used her pelvic muscles to grip him and then release him in short quick thrusts.

"Oh Christ, Maggie," he shuddered, barely able to catch his breath before she would tighten her muscles and slide over him again, and again and again.

He found her rhythm, sliding his hand under her and clutching her shoulder as she controlled the motion. Her nails dug into his back just above his buttocks and then slid down, grasping him firmly as she pulled him in deeper, feeling her second orgasm approaching as he met her halfway.

He slurred a couple of choice words in the heat of passion as he succumbed to her technique, overcome by the sensations that racked over his body, surrendering to Maggie's wrath that leveled him. It lasted longer than any other and pulled out deep emotions inside of him, bringing them to the surface, finally allowing them to live and breathe, having no fear that they were out in the open now, there for her to comfort and nurture.

They both laid there panting and still clinging to one another, allowing their minds and bodies to settle after the turmoil. It was the beginning of a new life that both of them were excited to venture into.

"You're trying…to kill me…aren't you?" he said between breaths. "Marry me and then kill me all in the same hour."

Maggie giggled, caressing her hand over his back, "Yes, you discovered my plan officer."

He sat up on an elbow, looking down at her face that was still flushed, strands of her hair stuck to her temple from the sweat that had built up over her workout, but she still looked amazingly beautiful. "What a great way to go. Give me about fifteen minutes to recover and I'll try to kill you next time."

They both laughed settling in next to each other, lying on their sides, starry eyed as they looked at each other.

"You're my husband," Maggie whispered and then smiled brightly.

He used the arm that was lying over her back to pull her in closer, "That I am, my beautiful wife."

"Did you ever think that you'd get married?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I never really thought about it," he smiled cunningly, "until I met you. Then I thought about it a lot."

She couldn't have been happier over that reply. "I love you, Steven John McGarrett."

"I love you too, Maggie Lynn McGarrett."

She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him. "I'm so happy I could cry. I don't even care that I have to have more chemo tomorrow, nothing could make me sad right now."

Steve chuckled, holding her close to him. "My goal is to keep you that way too, anyway possible. I love you so much, Maggie."


	18. Chapter 18

Maggie stood next to Steve with her finger tucked through the belt loop in the back of his shorts as they both looked up and read the breakfast menu items on display.

"What are you getting?" she asked him.

"I'm at Rainbow. I can't come here without getting Loco Moco."

She smiled, "That sounds good but I better stick with something lighter."

He glanced over at her. "I think that's a good idea unless you want to see it again in a few hours. We can go someplace else," he suggested.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'll get pancakes."

They ordered and sat under the covered area that had several tables with attached seats that swiveled.

Steve reached across the table and took Maggie's hands that rested on it as they waited for their food. He gripped her fingers and smiled. "Our first breakfast as husband and wife."

She beamed over that statement. "I can't stop smiling."

"After last night, I can barely walk," he teased, winking at her.

Maggie dropped her head and blushed as they both laughed. She looked back up at him biting her bottom lip, "How many times did we have sex last night?" she whispered to him, loosing count herself.

Steve raised an eyebrow as he thought it out, "Four? No wait," he countered, "five, if you include this morning."

She rubbed her hands over his wrists, "It was a great honeymoon."

He rolled his eyes, disappointingly, "It wasn't a honeymoon. It was our room." He took her left hand, looking at the ring. "You even bought your own ring. We can go shopping and pick out a bigger one."

She snatched her hand back, looking at him crossly, "We will not! I love my ring! It's the ring you put on my finger and the one that will stay!"

He was startled by her outburst but quickly realized the sentimental reason behind it was sweet, and flattering to him. He shook his head at her, "You are easy to please, Maggie."

She shrugged and put her hands back down on the table for him to hold again. "You don't make me want for anything, so that makes me easy to please."

They heard their name being called out; alerting them their order was ready. Steve stood up and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the ring. "I love this ring too. Don't ever take it off."

"Nope," she smiled victoriously, "ain't ever going to happen."

He set the tray down as they took their meals off of it.

He dipped his spoon into the bowl of Loco Moco, taking a generous helping, "I should have got the plate instead of the bowl. I'm starving after last night."

Maggie cut into her pancakes, "I'm only going to eat one of these. You can have the other two." She took a bite and looked up to say something else to him and froze; seeing Danny and Gracie standing in line. They made eye contact at the same time.

"Hi Maggie!" Gracie said, waving at her.

"Hi Gracie," Maggie replied. "Hi Danny," she greeted him as well, but with not the same enthusiasm, but it was still friendly.

Steve turned around as they made their way over to them.

"Hey Danny. What are you doing here? I thought you hated Rainbow."

"It's our turn to pick up breakfast for my cheer team," Gracie said. "We love Rainbow."

Danny took his hands out of his pockets, showing off the inside material as if stating his pockets were empty. "Ten girls. Kids, they bleed you dry."

Gracie rolled her eyes, "Could be worse. You could be buying for ten boys instead, at least we share."

"True," he smiled, handing her two twenty dollar bills. "Go order."

Steve looked up at him, trying to decide if he should tell him about their impromptu wedding the night before. He got his answer with Danny's next question.

"So…" he held his hands out motioning to the two of them at the table, "Day off huh? I was wondering what was so important that would cause you to take off work while we were in the middle of a case. Loco Moco," he smiled curtly. "I guess that's a reason." He looked at Maggie, knowing very well it was because of her. She turned away from him, looking across at Steve, but not before he caught something different about her. She looked different but he just couldn't put a finger on it, hung over perhaps would have been his first guess.

"I've got things I have to do today," Steve replied, taking another scoop of his breakfast. He looked right up at him, taking the bite and staring back at him as if telling him his didn't give a shit what he thought of him taking the day off.

Danny nodded, seeing a side of him that was a stranger to him. It wasn't just Maggie that looked different, it was Steve as well. He looked fatigued and he also noticed after seeing him in just shorts and a t-shirt that he'd lost weight, not a significant amount, but he noticed it. It set off alarms once again that his friend was being led down a path of destruction, all on account of ' _falling in love_ ,' he thought ridiculously. "So, what are the big plans?"

Steve thought about the previous week when Maggie was going through her first round of Chemo and how badly he needed his friend that night. The tables had turned and he didn't care anymore if Danny was angry with him about taking Maggie away or lying, or whatever kind of deception had actually taken place on his part purposely or innocently. She was his wife now and her happiness was all that mattered to him, especially now with what they were dealing with. He wanted no extra stress in her life that would deviate from her healing, positive thoughts were all she needed.

"We're going to the mall," Steve said dryly, "and then we might catch an afternoon movie, and then after that back to the house for an early dinner so I can get her into bed to see if we can break the record we set last night."

Danny's face showed the signs of irritation over his sarcastic remarks, especially the one about getting her into bed, knowing exactly what record he was referring to. It was like Steve was taking the knife he'd jabbed in his back over winning Maggie over and twisting it just a little more. "So that's the way it's going to be, huh?"

Maggie looked sadly down at her pancakes, wishing she could say something but not wanting to defy Steve, he always had her back and she'd be damned if the first time the opportunity came up that she wasn't going to have his as well, no matter if she disagreed with their antics or not.

Steve scooped up another bite of his breakfast, "You asked."

"Must be nice then to have the Governor in your back pocket to be allowed to play all day."

Steve looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Danny. And you should really get your facts straight before you start drawing your own conclusions. I thought you were a better cop than that."

"Yeah," he huffed, "I used to think you were a more responsible one as well. I guess…"

"Here Danno," Gracie said holding him up the change from the forty dollars.

He stared back at Steve, glad in a way that she had stopped him from saying what he was about to. The intense look between them only told of the conflict that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon.

"So Gracie," Maggie smiled at her, trying desperately to break up the tense moment, "you're a cheerleader?"

"Yes. We don't really cheer for a team but do competitions."

"That's great. I bet you're really good at it."

"She is," Steve jumped in, smiling at Gracie. "She's won what?" he asked her, "four or five competitions?"

"Five."

"And how many of those were you chosen as the all around best?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, embarrassed over his bragging about her. "Three."

"See," he said to Maggie, "she is really good."

They talked for a few more minutes, mainly about cheer, until their number was called to get their food. They said a quick goodbye and then left.

Steve stabbed his spoon into the bowl of food, breaking up the remainder of the hamburger patty but with just a little too much force Maggie thought.

She reached across the table and put her hand on his wrist. He looked up at her with an aggravated yet sad expression.

"Are you ok?"

He forced a quick smile for her. "I'm fine."

She sat back, crossing her arms, throwing out to him the same words he had used on her, only not in the same tone, hers were more passive. "Goddamnit Steve, don't tell me you're fine when you feel like shit. It's ok to feel like shit, so just say you feel like shit."

He stabbed the spoon in the bowl one more time and sat back in the chair looking at her. He loved her; there was no doubt about that. She was now his wife, which was the same as saying she was his best friend, but it wasn't the same kind of friendship he had with Danny. It never could be. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Yes he will." She looked back down at her half eaten pancake, "It's me he's never going to forgive."

"No," Steve shook his head, "it's us."

He was right, she knew it too, but refused to accept it, knowing what that friendship meant to him. "I think in time he will. I do."

"He doesn't even know that we got married. I can't even tell him that. That's what makes me feel like shit. And it isn't even about him or me or you anymore, it's the fact that there's a riff between us now that's cut off all communication. If he doesn't except you, then he doesn't except me. I'm not going to play that game anymore. I tried, but now…"he looked away from her shaking his head.

"But what?" she encouraged him.

He looked back at her but didn't say anything, not wanting her to feel any kind of blame because it wasn't her fault.

"But what?" she asked again more sternly, knowing she was going to have to drag it out of him.

"Now that you're sick…I just don't…" he tried to find the way to put in to words that would clarify it for her. "If he was truly my friend, he'd recognize the signs, but he doesn't. He's so blinded by jealousy and anger toward us that he doesn't even see what's happening. I can't forgive him for that."

Maggie felt a pain in her heart as he looked away from her again. She could see as well as hear the pain he felt too. "I'm sorry, Steve," she replied sympathetically over his loss, knowing it did hurt him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve carefully opened the bedroom door and peeked inside, seeing Maggie still asleep. He was glad for that. The second round of chemo hadn't been as harsh as the first. She didn't have the nausea that had plagued her the week before, but the fatigue was just as bad. They'd been home for hours and she'd fallen asleep almost instantly. He didn't care. He'd take sleep over vomiting any time.

He came back into the kitchen and turned the oven down, keeping the casserole he'd made warm but hoping it didn't get overcooked while he waited for her to get up. He decided to give her one more hour before he'd eat himself, feeling the pains of hunger hit from the aroma that flooded the kitchen when he opened the oven door.

He grabbed an apple out of the basket on the counter as an appetizer to sooth his growling gut and went to his laptop that was on the kitchen table to send an email to Bridgette on Maggie's condition.

He expressed to her how relieved he was that this round was more civilized and again encouraged her to come visit when all was well again, closing with a sincere thank you for not only being there for Maggie but for him now too. Just the knowledge that there was someone out there he could turn to out of desperation when it came to her well being was a comfort that he appreciated immensely.

He took the last bite of his apple and tossed the core across the kitchen, hitting the trashcan dead center.

"Two points!" he smiled, raising his arms over his head for a victory cheer. His attention was distracted by a light knock on the front door.

He got up and opened it to see Father Kenai standing there with a plate of brownies wrapped in cellophane.

"Hi Father," said surprised, not recalling him ever being at his house before.

"Hello Steve," he replied quietly, glancing inside the house as if looking for something, or someone.

That move was even more surprising to him as he himself glanced over his shoulder.

"Would you…" he hesitated, looking back at him confused. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, no!" he replied adamantly. "I just came by to see how Maggie was getting along today. I know she was going in for another treatment." His expression became pained. "Is she doing well?"

Steve's expression showed clearly in his surprise again that he knew of Maggie's cancer, let alone her chemotherapy appointment.

Father Kenai smiled warmly at him, "Maggie and I spoke yesterday while we planned the wedding. She told me about the tumors. I've been praying for her."

The relief over hearing of that type of support was astounding to him. He'd never been a religious person but it wasn't just the prayers that he appreciated, it was the idea that perhaps he had a neighboring ally out there in this battle that he'd been fighting all alone on the home front. "Thank you, Father." He moved away inviting him in. "Come on in."

"I don't want to disturb you or Maggie, if this isn't a good time."

"You're not disturbing anyone, please," he motioned again.

"Ok then," he grinned as he came inside, his eyes roaming over the inside of the house, getting a good feeling right away of the ambiance, sensing the love that he knew existed in the home.

"Maggie's sleeping right now, but she's doing ok."

"That's good. She said she had a terrible time last week." He handed him the plate of brownies. "They're sugar free. I know that sounds dull for brownies, but they really are quite good. I have parishioners who have gone through similar treatment and I know sugar or sweets is not on the list of things to indulge in. I've become pretty good at mastering sugar free deserts."

Steve took the plate from him as they went into the kitchen, "Thank you. I know she'll appreciate these."

"They're for you too. My visit isn't just on account of Maggie," he said. "She had asked for me to come and check on you."

"On me?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes, she was concerned after last week. It sounded like a very trying time for the both of you. She just wanted to make sure that someone was looking after you as well. I told her I would be more than happy to oblige her in that simple request."

Steve looked up the stairs toward the closed bedroom door, amazed that she had done that for him. He had tried to hide the strain that it had actually put on him, but she'd seen right through it. She was going through hell but she was worried about him. "I tell you Father, she amazes me sometimes."

He smiled, seeing that same happiness in his eyes that he'd seen in his wife's the day before as they made their arrangements. "She was very excited yesterday over our little venture."

"I still can't believe you two pulled that off as smoothly as you did. It was pretty awesome."

"She loves you very much," Father Kenai proclaimed. "I've performed many marriages but I have to say that the two of you were very inspirational."

"Thank you," his tanned face turned a slight crimson over that compliment. "We met in New York, not very long ago either, but we both knew pretty quickly where this was headed."

"I know how you met," he grinned "and of the circumstances. Sometimes we can't choose who we fall in love with."

Steve chuckled, "She told you that too did she?"

"Yes," he grinned, "I hope you're not angry with her. I think she was just asking maybe for my opinion on the subject. She didn't come right out and ask but she was pained over it, I saw that."

"And," Steve asked, "do you think we were wrong?"

"No. Love has a mysterious way of interweaving into our lives. I don't see that there was any kind of bond broken anywhere, maybe some deception here and there, but from what she explained you were just trying to protect your friend."

"It didn't do much good," Steve replied sadly as he walked over to the oven. "Did she tell you that too?"

"Yes."

He took out the casserole and set it on the stove. "I gained a wife but lost my best friend in the process, maybe my job too."

"I don't know Danny, but he seems like a decent man according to Maggie, but he seems to hold a grudge."

Steve looked over his shoulder at him and laughed, "That's an understatement, at least in this situation." He took the cover off the pan. "Are you hungry Father? I was just going to have dinner. There's plenty if you like mac and cheese with ham."

He took in a whiff of the meal's aroma, feeling his taste buds swim in the saliva that formed on his tongue. "That does smell very tantalizing, maybe just a little bowl."

Steve smiled over the company, taking down two bowls from the cupboard and scooped up equal parts, forgoing the 'little bowl' Father Kenai had suggested. He set down one man's size helping in front of him and the other across the table and went back toward the fridge.

"Something to drink? Milk or I have beer too?"

Father Kenai looked over his shoulder at him. "I'll have a beer, only if you join me."

"Sounds good to me," Steve replied gathering up two Longboards in his left hand and closed the fridge with his right. He opened a drawer at his hip and took out the bottle opener walking away with it still sitting open. He snapped off both tops and set one down in front of his guest.

He went around the other side of the table and sat down, holding his beer up to him. "To Maggie, and a healthy and speedy recovery."

Father Kenai's face lit up over that. "Yes! Yes! Good toast." He tapped his bottle against Steve's before taking a swig of the beer. "Hmm," he moaned. "I don't partake very often but when I do it's very satisfying."

"I take that as a compliment then that you would indulge in my company," Steve said, "or maybe I'm a bad influence," he joked.

Father Kenai laughed, "Compliment." He took a bite of the dinner and moaned pleasantly again. "Mmm, and my compliments to you again for this. It's very good."

"Thank you. I can cook a few things pretty well, but ham, mac and cheese is my specialty, and Maggie loves it."

"I thought I smelled something good," Maggie blurted out as she took the last step down the stairs. Her hair was up in a fresh ponytail and she had on one of Steve's sweatshirts and pair of yoga pants, feeling a chill from the chemo but like him she would have chosen the chill over vomit any day.

"Hey!" he smiled happily, getting up and going to her.

"Hello Maggie," Father Kenai smiled, rising out of his chair as well to greet her. He pulled out the chair next to him for her to sit at.

"Hello Father." She took his hand that he extended out to her while Steve had her by the other elbow.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked her.

"I'll take just a little bit please."

He assumed she must not feel too well, knowing the last couple of times he'd made this dinner she had eaten almost half the pan.

He scooped up a single spoonful and poured her a glass of the strawberry electrolyte drink that he'd stocked up on since her last session.

Maggie smiled over at Father Kenai as she took the seat next to him, "Thank you," she whispered, acknowledging her gratitude for him coming to keep Steve company as she had requested, glancing back at him while he fixed her dinner.

Farther Kenai replied with a gentle nod and smile.

"How are you feeling Maggie," he asked.

"Not too bad, just tired."

Steve set the bowl and drink down in front of her as he bent over the opposite side of Father Kenai's chair and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't sure if you were going to get up or we would have waited for you."

"That's ok. I smelled this in my sleep," she smiled over at her husband as he sat back down, "it forced me to get up."

He looked over at her and winked, pleased that she was up and even more pleased that she was able smile in spite of the poison that was flowing through her veins as they sat there and enjoyed dinner together along with their guest. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself, overcome by one of those tender waves of love that made him tingle all over, feeling the hair on his arms rise as it made its way down to his fingers, he couldn't help but smile. He had the textbook description of a man plagued with love, he thought amusingly, and Maggie's name would have been written all over his chart as the cause.

They finished dinner and had the brownies for dessert before Father Kenai said his goodbyes, noticing the fatigue on Maggie become more obvious.

Steve closed the door and turned to her, "That was nice, and unexpected."

"I like him. He's a good man."

"I like you," he said, putting an arm around her waist as he faced her. "I know you invited him over here to keep me company."

Maggie tilted her head, "I did. I just think sometimes you need someone to talk to besides me about what's happening."

That kind gesture was touching to him, "I know you worry about me Maggie, but you don't have to."

She put a hand on his face, "That will happen when you stop worrying about me."

He knew then his argument was useless, because that was never going to happen. "It's a silly argument then," he chuckled, putting his arms around her.

"Yes it is," she agreed, hugging him back. "So what were you doing while I was sleeping all afternoon?"

Steve released her, reaching back and locking the front door as they made their way to the stairs. "I tinkered around in the garage on the car. I made dinner. I surfed the net to find someplace to take you on a honeymoon."

They were halfway up the stairs, arm and arm. "Honeymoon?" Maggie asked surprised. "I guess I never thought about that."

"I have. Where would like to go?"

She shrugged, slipping out of her sweat pants, feeling a little nauseous as she sat down on the bed. "I don't care."

He saw the change in her instantly as she lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok, Maggie?" he asked, concerned that maybe the rich food had been too much for her, even though she only had enough to feed a bird.

She reached her hand out, feeling him take it. She opened her eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing her palm against his chest as he caressed her arm. She could visibly see the love he had for her in his troubled expression. "I felt a little nauseous for a second," she smiled easily up at him, "but it passed." She wanted to talk about simpler things, going back to the honeymoon conversation. "Where would you like to go for a honeymoon?"

He smiled, more so because she was feeling better. The pain in his gut suddenly vanished as well. "I want to take you someplace you've never been. So what is the one place in the world that you've always wanted to go but never have?"

She spoke with no hesitation. "Paris. I've always wanted to go to Paris."

He liked that, suddenly recalling something about Paris. "Hey, you know what I just remembered, just now as you said that?"

"What?" she asked intrigued over his face that lit up over his revelation.

"I had a dream once that you and I were in Paris together."

"You did?" she smiled brightly over that.

He nodded, thinking back on it. "I dreamt it even before we were seeing each other. I think it was the night after the Christmas party at Danny's parents house. I dreamt we were standing below the Eifel Tower," he described to her, seeing it clearly in his mind now, "and we were looking up at it and then we looked at each other and smiled." He chuckled, shaking his head, "And that was it. I don't know if I woke up or if I moved on, but I remember that part. I felt close to you. I remember that too."

Maggie squeezed his hand, "You knew from the very beginning where this relationship was headed, didn't you?"

"I guess I did." He braced a hand on the other side of her body, looking down at her as he kissed her palm that he still held. "You were a driving force Maggie that came into my life completely unexpected that turned me upside down and inside out, and I've never been happier. I know I've told you that before, probably more than once," he smiled, "but it's true. I love you inside out and upside down."

They both giggled as he bent over and kissed her.

"Lay down with me, Steve," she asked as he went to get up.

He obeyed without hesitation, going around the other side so as not to rock the bed too much if she was still feeling slightly queasy.

He slid in next to her, holding his arm out while she moved up against him, feeling his warmth and security as he pulled her in. She rested her head on his chest, slipping her hand under his shirt, needing to feel his flesh. "I would love to stand on top of the Eifel Tower with you and look out over Paris." She looked up at him. "Will you take me there?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes. I promise. We'll go."

She smiled, laying her head back down on him, dreaming of being in Paris with her husband as she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono hung the rifle up in the cabinet and closed and locked it. She turned and laughed as Chin wrote the word 'busted' on the photo of the man they had been hunting for two days straight and had finally captured trying to escape the island by taking a family and their luxury yacht hostage. It had been a group effort beginning with Steve and Chin diving down and making their way to the back of the large boat.

They had managed to over take the vessel and the criminal with little effort and no casualties, including the bad guy.

"Nicely done everyone," Steve complimented, taking his vest off and setting it on the floor by his feet. They all gathered around the computer table to close out the details. Everyone was in a good mood. It felt like old times with the camaraderie that was displayed amongst them. It was long overdue.

He took his black leather gloves off next and tossed them on the table, leaning on it with both hands, "Ok, I'll be the good guy and take the main report. Whose going to volunteer to do the ballistics and ammo count?"

Chin raised his hand, "Got it."

"That's good," Danny laughed, "since I think you're the only one that fired their gun."

"I pulled mine," Steve chimed in, "but the whole thing was over before I could snap the safety off."

Kono smiled proudly, "Leave it to a semi-automatic rifle pointed in your face to bring any party to a screeching halt."

They all laughed.

"Let's put this one to rest. Good job everyone," Steve said proudly. "It was a great team effort."

"Hold on!" Kono yelled out pointing at Steve's hands that rested on the table. "What is that?!" she asked shocked, looking from the ring on his finger up to his face; her expression in complete shock and awe.

They all looked down as Steve lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers over the ring, "Oh this," he said a little nervously. "Maggie and I…" he paused feeling suddenly awkward over telling them in this manner. It didn't feel right, almost as if he wasn't proud of it, but he was. "Maggie and I got married last week."

"What?!" All three of them said in unison.

He smiled slightly, trying to keep his eyes off of Danny. "You heard me, we got married. It was a last minute thing that she kind of surprised me with."

Kono and Chin both clapped and cheered as they came around the table to congratulate him.

"Married?!" Danny blurted out; staring at him as if he'd just told him he was radioactive.

"Yes," Steve replied calmly, finally making eye contact with his bewildered partner.

"That's awesome!" Kono said, giving him a hug as Chin reached his hand out at the same time as they clutched in a 'bro' handshake. Once Kono let go they gave each other a quick hug.

"Married?" Danny repeated again only with more of a sarcastic tone rather than shock.

They all three looked at him now.

"Yes," Steve replied again. "Married."

"I think that's great," Kono announced, giving Danny a stern look. She focused back on Steve seeing the tension rising. "When, where?" she asked.  
"At the church next door to my house, last Wednesday night." He spoke to all three of them but he and Danny's eyes were locked. He waited for that recognition from him as well, or just a simple 'congratulations', even if he didn't mean it.

"She…surprised…you? So you had no idea it was coming?" Danny said, but the tone in which it came out made it sound like she had trapped him.

"No, I mean Yes. It was a surprise, but it was something we both wanted. We already had the marriage license, so yes, I had an idea; she just made it…" he smiled arrogantly, "unique, just for me." He wanted to hurt him, hoping he had.

"Great," Danny said clapping his hands slowly and meticulously, "congratulations." He wanted to shake him and wake him up. He couldn't believe he had gone through with it.

"What about a honeymoon?" Kono asked as Danny turned and walked away.

"Paris," Steve said. "I want to take her to Paris." He stared at Danny's back as he went in his office.

"Good Choice," Chin chimed in, feeling guilty for not knowing what was going on in his friend's life. "I think we owe you and Maggie dinner. How's tonight sound?"

Steve looked over at him and smiled. He felt he was finally getting that recognition that he so desperately wanted from them over Maggie. "I don't think we have anything planned. That would be great." He looked back over at Danny, knowing there wouldn't be a chance in hell that he'd be joining, but for the first time he really didn't care. He didn't need the aggravation and certainly knew Maggie didn't. They were happy together and that's all that mattered. He decided that once the illness was behind them and she was in remission then he'd have a talk with Danny that was long overdue. It wouldn't be a heart to heart or reconciliation, it would be a decision on which one of them was going to leave the team. He hoped Danny would volunteer, because the last thing he wanted to do was fire him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono sat in the passenger side of Steve's truck as he gave her a lift home.

"I think it's great Steve that you and Maggie got married."

"Thanks Kono, I appreciate that."

She looked over at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry," she blurted out.

He glanced over at her, "Sorry for what?"

"For not being around more. Chin and I both feel like we've let you done, you and Maggie both. I can't believe you got married and we didn't even know about it. That's a huge sign right there. I'm so sorry."

"She's really an amazing person, Kono, regardless of what Danny tells you. She is."

"He doesn't talk bad about her, Steve. He doesn't talk about her at all. I mean, I would never allow that to happen, you should know that, but there's never been a harsh word said about her. You should know that too."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything anyway."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go surfing this weekend. I owe her a lesson."

Steve looked back over at her and smiled appreciatively. "I'd like that Kono, thanks."

Her apology and invitation to get to know Maggie was sincere but would only lead them to eventually finding out about her illness. He still had unresolved feelings about them knowing only because of being abandoned by them all during this crisis, but was willing to put aside any hard feelings if the estrangement between them was going to finally be closed. He was about to come clean and tell her about Maggie when his phone buzzed with an incoming call.

He picked it up from the console between the seats and groaned, showing her the caller ID that read 'HPD' on the display.

"No!" Kono whined, "We just finished a case, not another one. Don't answer it!" she begged, knowing that was impossible.

"This is Commander McGarrett," he replied, putting it on speaker and setting it back down.

"Steve," the familiar voice spoke, "this is Palani."

"Hey Palani, what's up?"

"Hey Palani," Kono spoke up, "I hope you're calling to invite us to a poker game and nothing else."

His voice was serious, putting aside all humor. "Steve, I'm at an address that's close to your house. You're wife is here. It seems she became distraught while she was running and…" he paused.

"Is she alright?!" he asked in a panic when the phone went silent. "Palani?!  
"Yes, physically she's fine, but I think you should get over here." He spouted off the address to him.

"What happened?"

"She got lost. She couldn't find her way home and became very upset. The owner of the house was out doing yard work when Maggie came upon her. She called 911 not sure what to do."

"She got lost?" he said, shocked over that. "What do mean she got lost? We live about three blocks from there."

"I know. I don't know what to tell you, Steve. She's really upset and she's scared. Just get over here."

"Ok, ok," he said, feeling his insides begin to churn, painfully recalling reading and hearing her doctor mention that one of the symptoms of her illness advancing was memory loss.

He went down a side street and up through a neighborhood to get turned back around in her direction, flipping the lights and siren on.

Kono watched as his face turned pale. "Steve," she said, frightened for him, "what is going on?"

He glanced over at her and then back at the road. The urgency to get to Maggie was his only focus at the moment. The last words of Palani still ringing in his head, ' _She's scared_.'

He gripped the steering wheel with both hands trying to control the fear that was beginning to consume him.

"Steve," Kono said again with a little more urgency in her voice. "Are you ok? Has this happened before?"

"She's sick, Kono," he confessed as the sirens blared out and cleared a path for him.

"What do you mean sick? You mean like Alzheimer's, where she gets forgetful?"

He shook his head, "No, she has brain cancer."

It was the first time he had told anyone. Saying the words out loud brought back the same painful emotions as listening to that voice mail when Maggie had first told him. He had tried to escape by leaving New York, only to return the second he heard her confession of why she had sent him away. He sat on her stoop in the cold, accepting her illness, not as a burden but as proof to himself that he wanted to be with her bad enough that he'd take on whatever affliction stood in their way, including cancer and the heartbreaking reality that he may someday lose her anyway. He felt a cold, lonely shiver run through him, visualization his life for just a split second without her, and it was terrifying.

Kono could see the results of that vision as he ran a quick hand over his face, as if trying to wipe it away. But he couldn't hide the fear that engulfed him as he began to crumble before her eyes. She reached over and put a hand on his arm as he drove. "Oh god, Steve, I'm so sorry. When did she find out?"

He turned down the street that Palani had told him, "She was first diagnosed almost two years ago. She told me before we left New York. She tried to save me the trouble of it," he looked over at her with a faint smile, "but I wouldn't have any of her excuses."

She was stunned that he had been dealing with this the whole time. She also thought him incredibly gallant for taking this on, respecting him even more than she already did, but more than that she thought how much he must truly love her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

He stopped in front of the house behind Palani's squad car and glanced over at her with one hand on the doorknob, expressionless. "Why? No one wanted to know her. Why would I tell any one of you something so personal?" He got out and slammed the door.

She reacted not only from his harsh words but also from what he must have been going through. It hit her just then, realizing why he had been taking time off, it wasn't to be with Maggie romantically as they had all thought, it was to take care of her. The guilt she had felt before just shot through the roof as tears of her own disloyalty weld in her eyes.

Steve ran up the yard to the front door as Palani came out. One of the same officers who had pulled him over the night of Maggie's first chemo session stood just behind him. Steve glanced at him for just a second, but not before he could see the obvious pity with a mix of humiliation from that night all over his face.

"Where is she?" Steve asked Palani, his eyes searching the front living area of the home that branched off in two directions, one went upstairs while the other down a hallway to the open kitchen and family room.

"In the kitchen area," Palani said as he guided him in that direction.

Maggie stood huddled in the corner of the room next to the sliding glass door holding a dish towel in her hands that she had been using to wipe away tears, but now she held it like a security blanket, turning it over and over in her hands as she trembled slightly. She pictured people in her head that she knew and whispered their names just so she would be sure that she knew the answer. She could picture home but if she walked outside she wasn't sure she could get there, not even recalling leaving the house. It was as if she had woken up from a nap and there she was, standing in the middle of the street, completely unaware of her surroundings. It had been the most terrifying moment of her life, not even knowing her name or recognizing any of the names in her phone as the elderly lady tried to help her. The moment became emotionally overwhelming for both of them and that's when 911 was called.

Steve came in the room and his heart instantly went out to her the second he saw her. Scared was an understatement as she stared outside the glass doors, mouthing inaudible words to herself. He hesitated for just a second, having a horrible epiphany of the realization that maybe she wouldn't know who he was.

"Maggie?" he called out in a soft yet shaky voice.

She recognized that voice amongst all the strange ones over the past half an hour and turned in his direction. She felt like she'd been drowning, trying desperately to keep her head above the water and the sight of him was like a safe island that appeared out of the fog, rescuing her from her nightmare.

"Steve!" she gasped, moving toward him as fresh tears filled her eyes. She only took two steps before he was there first, consuming her with that unwavering embrace that held her so close that she could barely breathe but was willing to suffocate before she would allow him to let go.

He could feel her hands grab clumps of his shirt as she held on tightly around him, her face buried just under his neck, saying his name over and over as if she were overjoyed that she even knew it. He felt overcome by relief but at the same time, fear and heartbreak knowing she was hurting and scared.

"It's ok, Maggie," he consoled her as she sobbed. "It's ok sweetie, I'm here. Everything's ok." He stoked her hair soothingly trying to calm her, not caring who was watching or how long it took. He just stood there and let her ease herself down, keeping her close so she knew she was safe now.

"I don't know what happened," she cried. "I don't…" she began again as the fear took away her voice with more tears.

"It's alright," he assured her. "It's going to be ok. Are you hurt, Maggie? Did you fall?" He wanted make sure he knew what he was dealing with before jumping to conclusions.

She shook her head against his chest, using the towel to wipe her face off. "No. I just got lost I couldn't remember." She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. Her eyes showing every bit of fear and confusion that she felt as his hand brushed over her blotched cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, glancing around the room at the others who watched the display with heartfelt expressions. "I'm sorry," she said again to them.

"It's ok, Maggie," Steve said, taking her face in his hands and forcing her to look at him and only him. His eyes softened as he spoke to her. "It's ok. No one cares. No ones mad." He put his arms back around her, "Come on, let's go." He moved a chair out of their way and guided her out as she clung to him just as tightly as he did her.

Steve made eye contact with the older woman in the room who he assumed was the owner of the home. He smiled appreciatively at her, nodding his head as she replied the same gestures, accepting his thanks, her expression turning to sympathy as she watched them leave.

Palani patted Steve's shoulder as he walked by them, knowing she was in good hands now.

"Can I be of any assistance, Commander," the other officer asked as they left the house.

"No, thank you though," he replied, wondering if that was for some kind of restitution from the night he'd pulled him over.

Kono stood by back the truck has they came toward her. She didn't have to ask if everything was all right, it was clear as day that it wasn't. Maggie's pale face was pressed just below his shoulder, her hands gripping tightly on to his shirt as they slowly walked across the yard, all the while Steve whispering to her. His outer appearance appeared to be resilient giving off the impression as he always did that he was in complete control, but Kono knew otherwise, she saw the slight stumble that he corrected in his walk that no one else did. And when he looked up at her she witnessed for the first time fear in his eyes.

"Can you drive, Kono?" Steve asked.

She nodded, taken back by what was happening but quickly pulled it together for him, and for Maggie. She opened the back door for him as he bent over and scooped Maggie up and set her in the backseat, moving in next to her as Kono closed the door and ran around the other side and got in the driver's seat. She looked at Steve in the rearview mirror as she started the engine.

"Home?" she asked.

"No," he said looking at her reflection, "take us to emergency at Queen's."

She nodded and did as he had before, flipping the lights on in the truck but left the siren off, not wanting to startle Maggie as she regained her earlier position of huddling close to him.

"I want to go home," Maggie whimpered.

"We need to go to the hospital, Maggie."

"I'm afraid to go there," she pleaded as she began to cry again. "I don't want to leave you." Her tears flowed again as she sobbed over the diagnosis she was sure they would give her.

"You don't have to be afraid when you're with me, you know that. I love you too much to let anything come between us." He moved some of the hair out of her face that had come undone from her ponytail. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Maggie shook her head, still confused over the ordeal. "I don't know. I remember running down the street and all of a sudden I didn't know where I was." She looked up at him. "I didn't recognize anything." her eyes emulated the fright as she relived it, "It was the worst feeling." He used the towel in her hand to wipe away new tears that fell. "I think that lady saw me and came to me. I think. I didn't even know who to call." Her face became contorted again as her bottom lip trembled, "I didn't even know to call you." She rested her head against him again feeling the fear of what had happened come full circle. "I've never been so scared in all my life."

He knew there was no way to predict the memory loss, but he still cursed himself for not being there with her. He wasn't going to make that same mistake twice. "What about now," he asked, "Do you remember home now and where you are?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm in Hawaii. We live on Hind drive," she glanced up at him and smiled through her tears, "and you're Steven John McGarrett, my husband."

He bent his head down to her and grinned as his hand glided over her sweaty brow and hair, "Maybe you're just tired of being married to me already," he joked. "I know a week is a long time but geez, give it one more before you start claiming you can't find your way home."

Maggie's sniffles turned to small giggles as he kissed her cheek. She settled down, resting against him as he held her in his arms like a child. He glanced up at the rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of Kono just before her eyes focused back on the road. He didn't see pity like he had anticipated, which he was glad for. He didn't want it and he knew for sure that Maggie didn't either. He wasn't even sure through the trauma of her ordeal if Maggie was aware that Kono was even driving.

Kono turned off the freeway toward Queen's hospital, reeling over the events that had occurred at the house and the tender words that were being spoken now in the backseat as she drove. They had all grossly underestimated the relationship between the two of them. She knew that Steve was fond of Maggie, witnessing his actions and reactions to her the first time they had met, but now with the marriage and witnessing first hand the two of them in this manner, she felt ashamed for not recognizing the signs that she and everyone else had attributed to him simply falling in love for what might have been the first time in his life. They were wrong. He was in love, yes, but it was far deeper than anyone of them had predicted.

She lied when she had told him the subject of Maggie hadn't come up at work, it had. His physical appearance, which had altered over the past couple of weeks, had Danny reeling, which offered up for the first time that he had actually voiced his displeasure towards Maggie. Neither she nor Chin were on the same page as him as he ranted about her dragging Steve down and taking control of his life in a way that was critical to his job and friendships. She and Chin both agreed what his outburst was, a tirade that held no merit accept that he was bitter over not only losing his friend and partner, but for the reason behind it as well. She was assured that if he knew the circumstances and witnessed what she just had, that he'd be singing a very different tune. She hoped that he would at least.

She parked in a spot rather than pull up to the ER doors as instructed by Steve. He walked with an arm around Maggie as she continued to protest their being there.

"I'm fine," she argued, her voice still a little shaky even though she tried to hide it. "Can't we just go home? I feel fine now."

Steve stopped and faced her. "Since the beginning we've faced this thing head on together, that's what we agreed upon. We aren't going to back down now and pretend what happened, didn't," he paused having to stifle his own fear of what the outcome might be, "no matter what happens. We keep on fighting. We're going to win Maggie."

She smiled at him, hearing the intensity in his voice. He was so sure that everything was going to work out that she refused to cater to her own fears and anxiety, but deep down inside she felt it wasn't going to go in the direction they were both hoping. She used to hope and pray for her own well being, but now she wanted it more for him. Knowing if the tables were turned, she would be heart broken beyond repair if she ever lost him.

"Ok, Steve," she said apologetically, "you're right." She moved up against him, needing that comfort from one of his stellar hugs that could rejuvenate her.

She got what she wished for as he put his arms around her, whispering into her hair. "I love you, Maggie. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You're in control of your life, not this disease."

With those simple words she did take back control. He was right. No matter what happened from this moment on, she was in control of her own life, and she was determined to stay that way, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve rode the elevator alone down from the sixth floor of Queen's hospital after leaving Maggie's room where she was sleeping. He stared straight ahead, his mind transfixed on the events that had taken place over the past three hours since arriving, especially the last hour.

The MRI had explained the reasons behind the memory loss, confirming their worst nightmare.

He stood with his arms crossed, clenching his hands into tight fists trying to alleviate the trembling as he fought with everything he had not to think about the words that had been spoken by Dr. Vanu as he and Maggie sat helpless, holding hands as their only defense against the devastating news.

He lifted that same hand now and wiped it over his mouth, repeating out loud the words that he'd been telling himself over the past hour.

"It's fine. We'll beat it. We'll beat it," but as the reputable words came out he choked on them, dropping his head down as his hand came up once again and covered his mouth, feeling sick to his stomach.

The doors opened on the first floor and he was met by a group of strangers who were waiting patiently for him to exit the elevator so they could board.

His legs moved mechanically knowing what to do just like his lungs breathed and his heart pumped, but his thoughts were still up on the sixth floor with his wife who was battling against a disease that had no mercy for either one of them.

He felt a wave of guilt over the harsh things he had said to Dr. Vanu, accusing him of not prescribing the correct treatment for her or worse yet, not knowing how to do his job and demanding a second opinion on the MRI.

"We did everything you told us to do!" he recalled yelling at him. "Everything! And now you're going to stand there and tell us that it was all for nothing! You obviously don't know shit about your job!" he hollered, feeling then the tight squeeze on his hand as Maggie hushed him.

"Steve," she said passively, "stop." She looked at Dr. Vanu apologetically but was met with a look of complete exoneration. She knew he understood Steve's outburst as nothing more than a sign of fear and panic. She was sitting up in the bed and moved over, pulling her husband's hand motioning for him to sit down next to her.

She was like the voice of reason to him, quieting him almost instantly, seeing the calm, cool and collected expression on her face as he did as he was told. He didn't hear the door close as Dr. Vanu left them alone to discuss the outcome. Steve's thoughts and emotions were overwrought with fear, which was beginning to overtake him. He felt physically weak, more so than anytime in his entire life. It was as if every ounce of energy had been sucked out of him over the devastating news, yet Maggie still held strong, holding his hand, caressing her fingers over it and up his arm soothing and calming him.

"We always knew there was a chance that this could happen," she spoke softly to him. "We didn't do anything wrong, and neither did Dr. Vanu." Her heart went out to her husband, seeing the anger disappear and be replaced with sorrow, so much so that she didn't feel the fear that she should have over the disease that was literally eating away at her, but on the contrary her concern was more with him and how he was handling it at the moment, or not handling it was more to the truth of it. "This fight isn't over yet. I'm not giving up, there's too much to do. We have too many plans to give up. You heard Dr. Vanu. We'll step up the treatment. Operation Red just turned into an all out war," she smiled. "I need my Commanding officer now more than ever."

Her unwavering support was comforting beyond belief. He hadn't heard anything Dr. Vanu had said past the devastating words that not only was the second tumor still growing, but the first one was again as well, but he heard every word Maggie had just said to him, loud and clear. If she wasn't giving up then neither was he.

"I'm sorry Maggie," he said sincerely over his outburst and the loss of control.

"Sorry for what?" she asked practically scolding him for apologizing. "For being scared? There's nothing wrong with being afraid. I'm afraid too, but right now I choose to fight and not let the fear get in the way."

He nodded, applauding her strength with a genuine smile. "I love you," he said, his voice filled with so much conviction that it carried over to her, feeling it wrap around her like one if his warm embraces.

"I love you too. I need you." She squeezed his hand, "but you need me as well, don't forget that. I may be the one ailing right now, but I'm your wife and I expect to be treated as such. Don't you dare look me in the face and tell me you're ok and then turn around and cry behind my back. I won't tolerate it, do you understand?" she said firmly.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Ok, I promise." He wasn't so afraid of showing his emotions in front of her as he was of showing his lack of courage should things get any worse. He always felt courageous when it came to life battles, but wasn't sure he had enough to fight this one should she begin to deteriorate.

"Good," she smiled, laying back in the bed and closing her eyes, "tell me another story about yourself," she requested. "I love your stories. They relax me."

He came out of the elevator on the first floor after that conversation with her, ending it with a comical story of literally falling flat on his face his first week of basic training.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep; staring at the delicate features of her face, seeing the toll the disease had taken on her over the past four weeks. He would find long strands of her hair on the pillow as it began to fall out from the treatment, and no matter how hard he tried to keep food in her, he could see the weight loss in her face and body, but even with all those changes, he still considered her the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

He came through the ER where he had brought her three hours earlier, hoping that Kono had left the keys to his truck under the tire well as he had instructed. They wanted to keep Maggie overnight to run some more tests and then start Chemo again first thing in the morning, so he was going to go home and get her a change of clothes.

He came outside seeing Kono sitting on a bench in a garden area outside the entrance that was set up for meditation purposes he assumed. It seemed that way anyhow by the appearance and the fact that it was located at a hospital where good news was not always the path that led inside.

"Hey," he said to her as he walked the pebbled path that led to her. "I thought you were going to call Chin to pick you up?"

She stood up and pointed past him. "I did."

He turned around and saw Chin coming toward him holding two bottles of water.

The two men looked at each other as Chin stopped a couple of feet away from him. "How's Maggie?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely surprised that they were both there.

"We thought you might…" Chin began and then took those two extra steps closer that had been separating them for more than three months. "I'm sorry, Steve," he said remorsefully.

Steve misunderstood the meaning. "She's doing ok now," he lied. "I think…"

"No," Chin interrupted him. "I mean, I am sorry to here about Maggie, really I am, but I'm also sorry that I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize what was happening. I'm ashamed of that. I want to help." He motioned toward Kono who had come and stood next to them. "We both do."  
He'd been harboring so much anger toward them over their lack of support when it came to he and Maggie, but now here they were offering their help that he'd been looking for and needing so badly. He was amazed at the weight that was suddenly lifted off of his shoulders. All they were doing was offering, they hadn't even done anything yet, but the offer alone was like a gift and the timing of it was impeccable.

"What can we do, Steve?" Kono asked.

He glanced over at her and then over at Chin, "Just asking, you have no idea how grateful I am just for that."

They looked at each other, realizing then just how bad things really were.

"Can you tell us more about Maggie," Chin asked. "What are we up against?"

He followed him over to the bench and sat down. The word 'we' he knew wasn't just tossed out there as a play on words, it was genuine.

He started from the beginning and told them exactly what they were all up against.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve handed Maggie a glass of water and two prescribed pills to help with the nausea. She took them and a small drink that was just enough to wash them down and laid back down on the couch as he pulled the blanket over her.

"If you need me just yell."

She nodded and took his hand as it grazed down her face. "You haven't been out for two days, you should go for a swim or for a run. I'll be fine."

"I was going to work on the car," he told her, but went one better just to ease her worry. "I'll open the garage door for some fresh air, ok?" he smiled.

She grinned at him over that. "Ok then. Go play."

He kissed her and set the remote on the coffee table by her head so she could reach it just incase. "I'll wake you up for dinner."

She admired him as he walked off, wearing what she considered his uniform for working on the car. An old pair of jeans and a white T-shirt that already had oil stains on it from previous work. It was about the sexiest thing he wore, she thought, besides nothing at all.

She heard the garage door open as he fulfilled his promise to her.

She stared through the crack of the kitchen door to the garage that he left open just enough so he could hear her, but not enough that he would disturb her. She saw his shadow as he moved about and every once in a while she would get a glimpse of him as he passed. It made her heart flutter every time; unable to close her eyes or turn them away from the slit in the door, anticipating the next ruggedly handsome vision of him. She could picture his muscles in the white shirt flexing and relaxing and then flexing again as he tried to loosen a bolt or perform some other masculine job on the old car.

He passed by the door again and stopped. She could see him coming toward it and closed her eyes, hearing the creaking as it opened, not having to see him to know that he was looking at her, checking on her well being. She waited until she heard the creak again before she opened her eyes, noticing he left it open this time just a little more.

Her thoughts went to him as not only a physically beautiful man but as an overall man. He was the kindest person she'd ever known. Maybe it was because he loved her so much, or maybe it was because he had that genuine quality in him to help other people. She wasn't sure that everyone would agree with her testimony, but most who knew him and knew him well saw what she did.

He passed by the door again only this time it wasn't just her heart that fluttered, it was her whole body that trembled, making her toes wiggle and her legs shift as a warm sensation moved through her over the memory of his hands on her body, touching, caressing and loving her. She threw the blanket off as the sweet sensation began to burn her up inside, sighing over the pleasing memory of him inside of her.

She knew side effects from the chemo might reduce your sexual drive, but that one symptom had eluded her, but even so, they hadn't made love for almost a week, which was unusual for them considering they hadn't gone for more than a few days since the first time, but since the incident on her run, he had been treating her more like a patient than a wife. His bedside manner was perfection but she just wished that he would crawl inside that bed and stop treating her as if she might break.

She knew that he loved her, she didn't doubt that for a second, but perhaps they'd been working so hard at beating this illness that they let it overshadow their life that they were fighting so desperately to keep in tact.

Another disturbing thought hit her just then. He'd been so good and attentive to her, but what had she done for him. She couldn't think of anything since the wedding that she had done to please him, while he had done countless things, some big, some little but nonetheless she never went without.

She heard a noise in the garage as her eyes darted back to the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, and then a pleasing thought came to her as she sat up on the couch.

Steve laid on the roller underneath the car, looking up at the oil pan trying to remember if it was the right or left bolt that he undid first last time, knowing if he chose wrong he'd get a face full of oil. He cursed himself for not marking it, reaching up as if he were defusing a bomb touching one bolt and then changing his mind and touching the other. He squinted his eyes and was about to turn the left one when he felt a tap on his shin. He lifted his head just enough to look down his body toward the front of the car, seeing Maggie's legs.

He dropped the wrench in his hand and pushed on the oil pan, rolling himself out from under the car assuming she needed him, cursing himself for not paying closer attention and for not hearing her if she had called for him.

He came out from under and was startled over her appearance. She stood over him with the blanket from the couch wrapped over her shoulders. "Don't get up," she said, taking her foot and setting it on his chest as he tried to do so, keeping him in place.

"What are you doing? Are you ok?" he asked dumfounded as she walked over to the pad on the wall and pushed the button. The garage door began to close as she went back over to him. She dropped the blanket off her shoulders revealing her naked body. She smiled down at his stunned expression, pulling her hair out of the ponytail. It had been thinning more and more over the past week from the extra chemo but she was glad at the moment that it could produce the results she was reaching for as it fell over her breasts.

His expression wasn't confused anymore but became entertained with a grin that made her want him all the more.

"I heard all this racket going on in here," Maggie said in a soft, sexy voice. "I just had to come in and see if maybe I could help."

She walked by him and leaned over the open hood of the engine, peering inside as if she knew what she was looking at, all the while his eyes followed her hungrily.

"Can I please get up now?" he asked obediently.

She looked down at him and nodded, turning around and leaning back on the car as he got up and stood before her. She followed his eyes this time as they went from hers down her naked body and then slowly back up again, resting once again on her.

"So," Maggie said, enjoying herself immensely, "is there something I can help you with?"

"There's so many things you can help me with," he grinned, "that I just can't put my finger on one in particular."

"Try," she whispered, putting a hand on his white shirt feeling his heart pounding while a small pool of sweat soaked into the material. The mixture of his lingering cologne and his natural scent was beginning to make her weak. She wasn't sure how much longer she could play this game with him before she begged him for a kiss, or simply just took it.

He'd missed her. He missed those intimate kisses that could lure him in like the heavenly light to a lost soul. He closed his eyes just before touching her lips with his, guided by his heart knowing he'd land it precisely even if he were blindfolded.

They eased into it, being reminded of the pleasure that came with it until that enjoyment turned and brought on the desire that over took them both.

Maggie tilted her head as she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in closer. She could think of nothing now except the feel of his body as he slid into her, wanting it in the worse way, telling him so as she broke from the kiss and pushed on his chest. He let out a small whimper over the displeasure of being neglected her lips until she lifted his shirt over his head and then offered up another kiss, inspiring him to move them to a more sensible place where he could take full advantage of her soft and warm naked body that he had ahold of, needing desperately to fulfill the ache that was begging to be with her.

He reached down with his lips still pressed against hers and slid both hands under her thighs, lifting her up into a straddling position as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a small moan as she did.

He balanced her on the edge of the car for just a moment, becoming engrossed in another kiss as her nipples rounded in ecstasy, hard against his chest.

She pulled away just enough to get the words out as she clung to him, arms securely around his neck and legs crossed around his waist. "I want you," she purred, "right now."

It was exactly what he wanted to hear, lifting her off the car, already having a place in mind as he opened the back door of the '68' Mercury, setting her down on the black leather. He was going to fulfill a fantasy he'd discovered existed the first time he came to work out here after she had come home to live with him. The old car had plenty of space in the back. He wondered naughtily if the creator had this in mind all along when designing it.

Maggie smiled eagerly and scooted back on the soft leather as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, crawling up to her with what she would describe as a wickedly sexy grin.

They didn't speak but looked at each other hungrily until their lips met, generating a torrid kiss that escalated the moment once again. There was no time for foreplay as they fidgeted and adjusted to the space, finding that perfect spot as he rose up and slid inside of her.

Maggie whimpered softly over the sheer pleasure of it and then relaxed as he pulled out just far enough to make her moan before pushing into her again.

She gasped and clutched his hips with both hands, guiding and begging him to do it again and again and again.

He reached over her head and opened the other door, swinging it out. He slid his arm under her neck and held her by the shoulder, finding a comfortable position as he began to move more freely, thrusting his body over and over as the car began to shake on the platforms that held it rested on.

He felt like his heart was going to burst over the combination of her sweet body beneath him and the love that he carried in his heart for her. It was the most erotic moment of his life, almost fearful of the final climax, not sure he could survive the sensation that he knew was going to be maddening. How could it not be? He was fulfilling a fantasy and madly in love with the woman who brought him to it.

Maggie reached above her head and gripped the door jam of the car, pushing against it, using the stability to lift her hips up to bring him in even deeper. The disciplined pulsating massage of his body against hers was the most pleasing thing her body had felt in days. He was a master at making her feel every bit of his manhood as she laid her head back and felt the wonderful end beginning to creep up on her as she let out a joyful moan, but all at once the movement stopped and she looked up at him with a painful expression, searching for an explanation to his wickedness.

"Not yet," he panted, "if you do, I won't be able to stop myself, and I don't want it to end yet." He brushed his lips over hers. "You feel too good, Maggie."

He began again only more slowly, gripping her tightly around the shoulders as he held her.

She ran her hand through his hair as she looked up at him; his body was glistening now with sweat, mixing with her own. She let him have his way as they leisurely made love, just enjoying the moment as they caressed each other both with hands and eyes.

He'd never felt closer to her than he did at that moment, wanting to wrap his skin around her and pull her inside of him and keep her safe from all the harm that was trying to tear them apart.

"Has anyone ever told you, Maggie," he whispered, "that you're special?"

He'd said those words to her before but the way he was looking at her now it just meant so much more to her and she knew to him as well. She felt a tear run out of the corner of her eye as she pulled herself up close to him, her lips barely touching his.

"I love you," she said to him. "I understand now why fate brought us together. To ease the pain that we've both lived with for so long. I've never felt so alive than I have since the day I met you. I know you're happy too, and that means so much more to me than anything else."

It was true. He needed her. He needed her in his life so desperately he was willing to do anything to keep her close.

"I'd cut out my heart for you, Maggie, just say the word."

She knew he would, only because she would do the same for him. "I don't need it in my hands," she smiled, "to know its mine." She put a hand on his chest, feeling it pounding and kissed him. He began to move again, his muscles flexing tightly as he held her, kissing her just as deeply as he entered her.

There would be no stopping it this time.

She wanted it more for him, thrusting her hips forward to stroke him as he broke from the kiss and let out a deep breath and then inhaled as if he were suffocating under the pressure of the release that was building inside of him.

"Yes," she whimpered, "Oh, Steve, now," she cried out, pulling on his hips as she felt his body shutter.

It was maddening! He praised her from every ounce of his soul as he surrendered to her wishes. To say she held him captive was an understatement. It was a confinement that he never wanted to escape from. His body trembled as he found that peace within himself because of her.

Maggie held him as he braced an arm on the floor, trying with all his might not to crush her, but he'd never felt so weak from the aftermath. His wrecked body still slightly trembling was covered with a mist of fresh sweat as he lie there, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just experienced. But there were no words, just like his love for her that he'd tried to explain to Danny and the others. They would never understand the spiritual place that she had led him to, and he didn't care anymore. This life they had together was a gift that he refused to believe anymore was given to them by chance. She was here for a reason the same as he. He felt her gentle hands move over him. He was safe in the depths of her tenderness, which brought him peace. Without her he would be lost forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie giggled while Steve gently rubbed his five-o'clock shadow over the lower part of her neck as they lay snuggled together in the backseat of the car. The blanket she had temporarily worn was now covering their naked bodies.

He smiled over her laughter as he kissed her throat making his way up to her lips, kissing her for the hundredth time in the past half hour.

"God Maggie," he groaned as he tightened his hold on her. "I can't get enough of you. I can't let go."

"I don't want you to," she replied, kissing him.

He stroked his hand over her hair, "I love you." He sighed over his words as if just telling her wasn't satisfying enough to fully get his point across. "I don't even think those words do justice anymore to how I actually feel about you."

"Doesn't it feel good, Steve?" she said, holding him tenderly with her eyes. "I would do anything for you," she confessed wholeheartedly, "anything," she declared, stressing that last word so he would truly know.

He nodded understanding completely, "Me too, Maggie."

"Would you?" she asked, her eyes questioning just as seriously as her voice.

"Yes," he replied honestly, "you know I would. You don't even have to question it."

She looked down and away from his line of sight needing to say what she had been trying to since that day he came back to New York for her but had been too afraid to, but time was precious now and the subject she had been avoiding needed to be broached.

He saw her struggling with something in that beautiful mind of hers; smiling because he knew whatever it was, no matter how big or complicated, to him it was doable only because she asked for it. "You can tell me," he chuckled, trying to ease it out of her. "I'll do it," he assured her.

She looked back up at him, her eyes foretelling the seriousness of the question. There was no easy way to say it, no matter how many times she had thought it through there was just no easy way around it. "I want you to…" she paused, seeing she had his full attention but it was so much harder than she thought to get out, so incredibly harder, but if there was one thing she wanted from him, just one, it was this. "If the time comes…" tears filled her eyes.

"Maggie," he said earnestly to her. "it's ok. I love you, you know you can tell me anything."

She thought it ironic that she was going to have to rely on that love and so was he in order to fulfill her agonizing request.

"When and if the time comes," she said painfully, "I don't want to die in a hospital bed withered away because of this disease. I want to die before that happens. Can you…would you help me when the time came?"

He stared at her in shock, knowing exactly what she was asking of him. It was the last, absolute last question that he was expecting to hear. He would cut his heart out to save her, but put a needle in her arm and kill her to save her another way? That he couldn't do. He shook his head as tears of regret and anger filled his eyes, "I can't do that, Maggie."

She felt his hold on her loosen. "Steve," she begged, "I trust you. I…"

"No!" he growled, moving the blanket off of them and scooting down. He wasn't going to discuss this with her. How could she ask that of him? How could she possibly think for even a second that he could take her life!

"Steve," she shouted as he went in the house. She wrapped the blanket around her body and went after him, hearing him going up the steps.

She came in the bedroom as he slammed the dresser drawer closed, shaking the bottles of cologne on top of it as he slipped on a pair of dark blue sweats over his naked body. "I'm not going to talk about this, Maggie."

"Please," she said, taking his arm, "just listen to me."

"No!" he yelled. "You're not listening to me! I won't do it! I can't believe…"

"I don't want to die in pain, Steve. I don't want to die not knowing you or not being able to feel you holding me."

That cut into him, hearing that side of it and the desperation in her voice literally cut into his heart. He put his hands over his face as the magnitude of it hit him, knowing this was something that she was not just asking of him, she was begging for it. "Please, Maggie," he choked, "please, I can't."

She saw what it was doing to him and felt a wave of guilt for putting that on him. "Ok," she said softly, touching his hands that covered his face as he trembled, knowing he was crying beneath them. "Ok, Steve, I understand. It's ok, I'm sorry. We won't talk about it again." She pulled his hands away, seeing the tears and agonizing expression on his face before she put her arms around him, comforting him.

They didn't speak of it again.

She pulled away from him as he wiped his hands over his face, shamefully removing the wetness that had come on so quickly, tearing at him from every angle, unable to control it. The subject at hand had just been too painfully raw for him to react in any other way.

He took her hand, gliding his thumb over her delicate fingers, always amazed at how small and delicate they looked in his, touching her wedding ring that was more than just a symbol of their marriage to him, it was a promise that he'd made to keep her safe and sound at all costs. What she asked of him would break that promise. He just couldn't do it. He hoped he'd made his point clear and that she would abide by her words and not speak of it ever again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, barely above a whisper, his eyes still focused on her hand, needing to move away from the morbid subject.

She shook her head, staring at his downcast face. "No," she replied in the same soft tone, knowing she had asked too much of him, wanting to apologize again but thought that might make it even worse. He prided himself on giving her anything she wanted, but she felt she had taken advantage of that. He didn't deserve it. She didn't mean for it to be malicious in any way and if she knew it would make him feel this upset, she would have chosen death anyway that was handed to her rather than bring him to this type torment.

"I think I'm just going to lie down for a while."

He looked up at her then, searching her eyes for any kind of resentment or worse yet, disappointment over their disagreement. He saw nothing but that unwavering love which was always showered upon him when he looked at her. "I'll make you something for later then."

She nodded with a loving smile, letting him know that all was well. "I love you," she said sincerely, not wanting to let the moment pass without reminding him of that.

He kissed the back of her hand before letting go and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

As he made his way down the stairs he didn't feel the relief that he thought he would. It was overshadowed by guilt. So much so that he felt weakened by it with every step he took, finally succumbing to the overwhelming fatigue as he gripped the handrail and sat down on the last step, staring off into space, coming to terms with what she was really asking of him.

He felt a cold shiver run through him, realizing that she was facing the overwhelming odds that were stacking up against them all by herself. He had been denying the devastating outcome that she was trying to prepare for, refusing to acknowledge that death was there, lingering just outside their door, waiting mercilessly for that precise moment when it might burst through and burn down everything that they had built together.

He thought about his vows once again, only in a different way, asking himself what was expected of him as not only her husband but as her friend. He had sworn to keep her safe and sound and to protect her from all harm; he just never thought that protecting her from that harm would come in the way that she had requested. He was sure too that her request was not an easy one to ask, yet he had shut her down without even so much as a rational discussion about the choice or how she came to decide it. That thought alone crushed him, grasping her reality at that second and how scared she must be over having to deal with and plan her own death before she became incapacitated. He'd denied her that right. He'd not only denied it, but he'd scolded her for it. She had come to him of all people and asked for help and he'd turned her away because of his own selfishness and lack of courage of not being able to deal with what she was living with.

He moved away from the morbid thought of the actual deed to one of her in a hospital bed, seeing her small delicate hands with IV's leading into them and her beautiful face with a breathing and feeding tube stuck down her throat to keep her alive as she lie there unaware of her surroundings because the tumors had put her in a state of unconsciousness. All he would be able to do was hold that bruised and lifeless hand until her body wore out. He might never know when the time was to really say goodbye to her and know that she heard him.

Tears filled his eyes once again as he wiped his hands up through his hair, clutching the back of his neck as he came to the staggering conclusion that he had to do this for her. It wasn't only his duty as her husband but it was the right thing to do, who was he to deny her the right to die with dignity, but more than that, it was her reason behind it that struck him the hardest and made his decision so much more apparent, she wanted to be aware of him and feel him holding her in those last few moments.

He hung his head down as tears spilled out. The decision had been made. He could do it after all. He could do it for her.

He sat there for a long time thinking about her and the two of them together and what it had meant to him. There were bad days like today that were a physical struggle just to walk down the steps, but there were also good days, like today from earlier in the car. In hindsight if he knew back then when he had first brought her home and all the pain and suffering he would endure from it, he decided without hesitation that he'd do it all over again the exact same way a hundred times over. The good times outweighed the bad, and even if they didn't he still wouldn't give up the chance to love or be loved by her.

He gathered himself together, not sure how long he'd been sitting there, but knew it was long enough that Maggie would be getting up soon and she'd be hungry. He didn't want her to see him like this either. It was bad enough that he had cried in front of her, he wasn't about to let her know that he did behind her back as well. His life was turbulent at the moment tossing his emotions from one extreme to the other, never sure where he was going to end up at the end of the day when his head hit the pillow.

There had been so many nights that he just lay awake watching her, listening to the sounds of her breathing and whispering sweet words to her in her sleep that he felt too embarrassed to say when she was awake. And there were those nights that he lay awake and worried about her, afraid for her and afraid for himself, fearing that first night when he woke up and she wouldn't be there. Her request just made him even more frightful that their time might be coming to an end, and that scared him worse than any battle or gunfight that he'd ever been in. He could feel the weight of it on his shoulders, pressing down hard, making him flinch from the pressure of it. He tried to find some relief, to search his mind for a pleasant thought to take it's place but the reality of his life at the moment had no relief and there was no cure, unless by some miraculous way the tumors vanished and Maggie was healed, but until that day he was going to be tortured with the thoughts of his wife in pain and the grim reality that she was going to die, maybe at his hands.

He reached up for the handrail and tried once again to pull himself up and carry on. He had to occupy himself with a job to keep his mind off of it.

"Dinner," he mumbled with a long agonizing sigh, feeling that weight on his shoulders again like a hundred pound bag of sand.

He turned his head toward the door hearing a knock. He rolled his eyes not wanting any visitors, but unable to ignore it too, afraid they would go for the doorbell next and wake Maggie.

He made his way there, reaching up and pulling down hard on his right shoulder, trying to knead out the tension when he opened the door seeing Danny standing there on his porch.

His hand dropped to his side.

"Hey," he said completely taken back by the visit. It had been the first time he'd been at his house since Maggie had arrived. He wondered if Chin and Kono had told him about her condition? He had specifically asked them not too, but now that he stood there he wouldn't be angry with them if they had. It had been a trying day and the presence of his partner was exactly what he needed as a distraction, but his hopes of talking over a couple of cold ones like old times was about to be shot to hell.

Danny scratched his head and shifted his body, looking past him into the house. "Are you alone?" he asked.

Steve motioned with his head to the upstairs, "Kind of. Maggie's asleep upstairs. What's up?"

Danny put his hands in his pockets, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok," he said, coming out the door. "About what?" he was sure he knew about what, ready to invite him in for a beer and say all is forgiven.

"I want to talk to you about Maggie. I think…" he shifted from one foot to the next sticking to his plan of just getting it out on the table and being done with it. "I'm just going to say it," he said, running his hands through his hair before making his announcement that he thought was way overdue. "I think Maggie is clouding your judgment, Steve," he began. "I think you're so wrapped up in the relationship that I don't think that you're thinking clearly. No one changes that quickly overnight without some kind of influence." he sighed heavily, "To put it mildly, I think your influence is the negative kind. I think it's Maggie and I don't think you recognize it."

Steve waited a couple of seconds after he stopped talking, just to be sure there was noting else coming after it. He felt another hundred pound weight slam down on his shoulders, his breaking point about to give way under the pressure of it.

"Are you done?" he asked dryly.

"Yes," Danny replied, standing firm, hearing the slight tone of sarcasm in his voice. "You have to see where I'm coming from, Steve," he quickly defended. "I mean, I know for a fact that if the tables were turned that you'd be standing on my doorstep."

He stared at him. His eyes narrowing as his anger grew. Not today, he thought grimly, of all days, not today.He was wounded beyond belief by from the attack on Maggie. "Well isn't that nice of you Danny to come all the way over to here to save me from my demise. Thank you so much."

"Steve," he began.

"Don't worry, Danny, you won't have to worry about it for too much longer. She won't be around for much longer." The weary look in his eyes showed his heartbreak but not in the same manner that Danny thought it.  
Danny looked at him surprised over that and couldn't help but feel pleased, but also felt sorry for him, knowing that pain. "Oh, wow, ok." He assumed they were breaking up. "You know you can come to me. I've been through a divorce, Steve. Don't just settle," he said firmly. "As a matter of fact you haven't even been married for that long. You might even be able to get an annulment. I bet the Governor…"

"Go home, Danny," his voice stressing his disgust with him. "Go home." He went to turn when Danny grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me. If she's leaving now then it's probably for the best that it happened now and not five wasted years down the line."

Steve pulled his arm away, his anger reaching its boiling point with him. "She's not leaving me!" he yelled at him, "You stupid fucking…" clenching his fists. "She's sick, Danny! Maggie has Cancer and it's literally eating away at her from the inside out!" he took a step toward him, teeth clenched, "Maggie's dying. My wife is dying! Are you satisfied now?! Do you want more because just today she asked me…" his voice choked, "she asked me if I would help take her life if she became too incapacitated." He looked Danny up and down, never hating anyone more in his life than he did him at that second. "And you. You stand there and presume you're my friend and want to help me. That's such bullshit!" he blasted him. "I don't even know who you are anymore?! Thanks for all your advice, Partner! But I think I'll pass."

Danny's face turned white over Steve's heartfelt confession. To say he was stunned was an understatement. In a flash it all became crystal clear to him. ' _Why?'_ he thought, ' _why didn't he tell him? Why didn't Bridgette?'_

"Steve," he replied regretfully, staring at him as if it were he who held the deadly disease, "I didn't know."

No, you didn't." he growled at him. "You've been so busy trying to eliminate her from my life that you haven't even noticed that I've been drowning!" he pointed at his own chest. "Do you have any idea what I'm going through?" his voice choked again. "I'm in hell, Danny!" he saw him wince but didn't care, hoping his words were cutting into him like so many of his had to him, "And you stand there and talk about my wife as if she's some sort of problem!" He shook his head at him as he backed up. "She's not my problem, you are. I love her, more than anything. You made me choose, Danny. Even at the most…" he tried to keep his composure that was threatening a breakdown. "even at the most trying time of my life, you made me choose between the love of my life and my best friend." He stepped back inside the house with his hand on the door. His steadied voice filled the air with so much sorrow that his next words in no way could be misinterpreted. "Go home, Danny. Don't come back here again, ever."

He closed the door on him, hoping the guilt, regret and pain that showed on his ex-partner's face ran just as deep inside of him. He didn't care anymore; he had no feelings for him.

Danny stood there stunned beyond words as he stared at the closed door where Steve had been standing, his shocking words still hanging in the air as he grasped the magnitude of his error. He stepped back and stumbled as he came off the porch, still too dumfounded to even notice as he turned and then stopped again, wanting to go back and tell him how sorry he was, but knew it was too late.

He walked slowly back to his car scarcely feeling his legs as he did. It was a relief to sit as he slid into the driver's seat, staring at the house. He didn't start the engine or put on his seat belt, instead he just sat there, staring. His mind consumed with the events over the past four months, seeing the change in his friend that had angered him so much suddenly turn and become sympathy over those same changes. All this time he'd been blasting him, cursing him, cursing her and all the while Steve had been trying to cater to that hatred while he battled with his own demons and taking care of Maggie at the same time. He saw the physical changes in him, but was so blind with jealously that he didn't see the truth behind them, or worse yet he didn't even ask, knowing his friend and knowing that he'd take on all the troubles of everyone in his life and leave his own in the dust.

It was quite possibly the lowest moment of his life as he realized the extra pressure he had been putting on him. He should have been standing behind him, holding him up, but instead he stood before him with raised fists, trying to knock him down.

He reached down with unsteady hands for his cell phone, bringing up his sister's number.

Steve stood back away from the window, staring out at the black Camaro in his driveway that just sat there. He knew Danny was sitting in it feeling the guilt of a thousand pound weight on his chest, but he didn't care, he even felt a jolt of happiness over it, hoping he was feeling it and that it was tearing his fucking guts out.

He didn't need him. He knew that now. Maggie had filled that void that he'd felt with Danny being gone in his life. She filled every void that ever been cut out or was missing. He looked up the stairs to where she was, forgetting now about Danny and focusing on what was most important to him. Maggie.

He came in the bedroom as she still slept, seeing noticeable strands of her long hair left on the pillow as she had rolled away, the results of the poison that was supposed to cure her, but he knew now as well as she did that it wasn't working.

He crawled into bed with her, sliding up behind and putting his arms around her as she stirred awake.

"Hi," she said sleepily, touching his arms that encased her.

He didn't speak right away and then whispered into her hair. "I'll do it."

She knew what he was agreeing too, feeling tears of relief spring to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, Maggie," his voice choked as his emotions shook once again.

She rolled over to comfort him but like him she didn't see pain or resentment over his decision. She saw that unwavering love that was bestowed upon her, seeing his words in the gentle smile that curved on his lips as he looked at her.

"I love you too."

She kissed him and then again, taking him by surprise as she had in the garage earlier by slipping her hands inside of his sweats and pulling them down as he moved over top of her, both of them needing that closeness that allowed them to lose themselves in each other, making everything okay for just a little while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve bent over and kissed Maggie after he slipped his sweat pants back on.

"Some more of Kono's Kahlua Pork?" he repeated her order, making sure he had it right since they had discussed several of the dinners that filled their freezer and fridge from both Chin and Kono.

"Yes please," she smiled, hugging his pillow, her eyes sleepy. "Hurry back, I miss you already."

He leaned over and kissed her again just because. "Back in a flash with reinforcements."

Maggie giggled, "You go soldier."

He came down the steps guessing the time to be close to midnight, give or take an hour. He really had no idea and didn't care either. Maggie was feeling good and that alone was a blessing that surpassed any stress he had had from earlier. There was no room for any negative vibes when the two of them were in the blissful zone that they were now.

He went to go in the kitchen and then stopped, going to the front door and locking up for the night first. He quietly whistled a tune from his Navy days that had no name or composer it was just a sound that came from him when he was feeling relaxed.

He locked the door and glanced out the side window trying to recall if he'd locked his truck when all at once the whistling stopped as he stood frozen, staring outside in the driveway of his home.

The black Camaro was parked in the same spot it had been from hours earlier, the driver barely visible in the dark but nonetheless, he was there, just sitting and staring back.


	20. Chapter 20

Steve stood at the window the next morning perfectly erect, arms crossed with an angry scowl on his face as he stared at the Camaro and a sleeping Danny in the driver's seat.

"What are you looking at?" Maggie asked as she came down the stairs.

"He's still here," he replied as if irritated by it.

"What?!" Maggie said surprised. "He came back?"

"No!" Steve said, motioning toward the car angrily. "He never left! He fell asleep! What the hell does he want?!"

He walked away as Maggie took his spot looking out. She could just make out the image of him slumped in the seat, smiling over it. She looked over at her husband who was in the kitchen now. "Maybe he wants you to come out. You said so yourself last night that he looked devastated over the news."

She heard him grunt over that as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Steve," she scolded him, "you two are like a couple of stubborn bulls. First he wouldn't back down and now you won't. I swear," she chuckled, "I've known Bridgette since I was a teenager and we've had some fights, believe me some good ones, but never did we fight like you two are. And they say teenage girls are bad."

She went to the door and unlocked it.

He came around the corner in a flash, "Where are you going?"

"To talk to him."

He came toward her as she opened the door. "No you're not!"

She gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks.

"I mean…"he quickly began to backtrack his words and softened his tone, "why? What for?"

"You forget, I've known Danny longer than you have."

"You are a lot more forgiving than I am."

She rolled her eyes again as she went out. "That's a load of crap. You're just more stubborn than you are angry."

She closed the door not seeing him standing at the window as he watched her walk to the car. If she showed one ounce of grief on her face because of something Danny said to her, he was going to kick his ass up and down the driveway.

Maggie smiled at Danny's appearance and she neared the car. His head was laid back on the seat, mouth slightly open and she bet her life that he was snoring, even though she couldn't hear it. She bent over the driver's side and gently tapped on the window, not wanting to startle him.

His eyes opened, not seeing her right away as he shook his head, getting his bearings as if he forgot where he was, but quickly recovered and noticed her out the corner of his eye, turning in her direction.

"Hi Danny," she smiled at him, but didn't get the same reaction from him, instead he stared at her as his face turned sullen and regretful, his eyes filling with tears.

He hadn't expected her to come out at all, if anyone did emerge from the house he was assured it would be Steve. He didn't even know what to say to her feeling so incredibly ashamed of his behavior and the accusations that he'd put on her, all the while she had been battling this horrible disease. He'd spoken to Bridgette the night before and after hanging up but he couldn't bring himself to leave them, wanting more than anything to go back to the door and pound on it until they opened it so he could beg them for forgiveness, but knew he wasn't welcomed.

All the terrible things he'd said about her behind her back and now here she was standing outside the door, smiling at him as if none of it mattered. He understood now how Steve had fallen in love with her, the same as he had so many years before. She was amazing and incredibly special. He'd always known it, how could he have possibly blamed him for falling under her spell too.

"Open the door, Danny," she said to him as she tried the handle but it was locked, seeing the horrible struggle he was dealing with in his expression as he tried to look at her but was too ashamed to make eye contact.

He shook his head at her request, starting the engine. "I'm sorry, Maggie," he wiped his face on the sleeve of his shirt, not able to face her, knowing she'd forgive him but at the moment he didn't feel he was worthy of it, not sure he ever would be. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Danny open the door," she said again. "Come inside."

That request triggered a response from him as if a tidal wave was headed in his direction. He backed the car up away from her and turned it glancing at her once more before he drove off.

She didn't need an oral apology from him to know that he was sorry, it was clear as day, written all over his face.

She watched him drive off as Steve came running out of the house.

"That little fucking coward!" he yelled as he came up to her ready to chase the car down.

Maggie grabbed his arm. "Stop it! He's sorry, Steve."

"He sure didn't act like it!" he replied bitterly with fists clenched.

She felt sad for Danny, recalling the incredibly despairing look on his face when he did make eye contact with her. "He is," she replied softly, watching the car turn down the main road and disappear.

Steve's sympathy went out to his wife not Danny. She was a kind person who didn't hold grudges. It angered him that she might still harbor guilt over the whole ordeal.

He faced her and put an arm across her body as he went to walk past her toward the house. "Come on back inside, Maggie," he said calmly. "I want you to eat something before you go to the hospital."

She held a furlong stare down the street as she put her hands on his arm and then turned as it went over her shoulder, comforting her as they made their way together back inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Governor," Steve said, reaching across the large antique Mahogany desk to him as they shook hands.

"You're welcome, Steve. Please give my best to your wife and I hope it all works out well for her and for you. Take as much time as you need. You're job will be here when you come back. You started Five-0, it's yours."

"Thank you, Sir."

He left the office with a sigh of relief having only told him the minimum of Maggie's illness, not letting on that it had progressed to the point that he feared for her life, but enough that he stressed his need for an extended family leave of absence, claiming his head would not be on the job but at home where he belonged for the time being. The Governor agreed, not hesitating to sign off on the forms.

"Family first," he'd said to him.

He came down the steps of the Federal building with mixed feelings. He was pleased that he had all the time he needed now to be with Maggie but the ache in his gut was a constant reminder of just how much time that would be and of the request that he had promised her the night before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve walked down the hallway of the hospital already familiar with the rooms and some of the staff as a couple of nurses greeted him by name as he passed them.

He stood just outside the one Maggie was in getting her latest dose of chemo. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as if preparing himself before going in. He hated this room more than anyplace in the entire world.

It had a big screen TV and was decorated with Hawaiian flower wallpaper and had big bay windows that looked out over the Ko'olau Mountain Range as if they were trying to make you forget why you were there. The effort was nice but there was in no way the person getting the treatment nor the family members that sat with them could forget why they were there no matter how many distractions were used.

He let out the breath he'd been holding and came inside, seeing her sitting in the Lazy Boy recliner with her right arm stretched out with an IV going into it just at the curve of her elbow. He smiled at the peaceful expression on her face while she napped. She had on one of his black baseball caps that had the word 'Navy' on the front of it in white bold letters. It gave the illusion she had more hair than what she actually did. Long strands of what used to be full and lush were now just that, strands. Anyone that really knew her could see the difference between what once was and what was now. To him she was just as beautiful now as she was the day he met her.

He took the vacant chair next to her and sat down.

As if she could feel his presence she opened her eyes from her rest and smiled back at him. "Hi," she said, blinking a couple of times, fighting off the fatigue.

"Hey," he responded taking her left hand in his and coming off the chair just slightly as he leaned over and kissed her. "Do you need anything?"

Maggie shook her head, squeezing his hand. "Not anymore."

He grinned at her as they soaked each other in for the next couple of seconds before he told her of his morning.

"I went and saw the Governor. He gave me the time off."

Maggie smiled brightly over that. "Good. I like having you around. We can sleep in everyday and I can ravish that gorgeous body until lunch time," she teased, winking at him.

Steve felt his face flush as he bent his head and chuckled. He looked back up at her wicked grin. "Anything you want."

The nurse came in the room up behind him and put a gentle hand on his back as she leaned over and checked the dosage in the machine. "How are you today, Steve?"

He looked up over his shoulder at her. "Hi Patty. I'm good. Are we almost done?" he looked over at Maggie. "I have plans for my wife today."

"Plans?" Maggie's posture shot up over that. "What plans?"

"A surprise," he said with a tight-lipped grin. "If you're up to it?"

"Lucky you," Patty said enviously, turning the machine off. "All done here. Go and enjoy that surprise with your husband."

Maggie looked at him with a smile that lit up the room. "I'm up for it," she replied enthusiastically. Not caring how bad she felt or what it was, trusting him and knowing that whatever it involved she would love it.

Her enthusiasm lit a fire in him that had been smoldering over the past week, needing a distraction from hospitals and doctors and the Internet that had him constantly searching for cures or off the wall remedies that could slow the growth of the tumors. He also didn't want to go back to the house and sit there all night with the reminder of the upcoming appointment the next afternoon. His mind was cluttered and his body aching for some kind of activity that didn't involve thinking beyond deciding what lure to use or if he wanted anther beer or not. He had the perfect solution for the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie raised the bottle of Longboard in her hand and shouted out to the open ocean as they raced across the water with no certain destination in mind.

"Whooo hooo!"

She turned to Steve who was laughing as he steered the large vessel that he'd rented. She put her arm around his waist and put the bottle of beer against his lips and tilted it up as he took a drink.

They both laughed as some of it spilled out the corner of his mouth and she quickly used her tongue to catch it as it dribbled down his chin.

He pulled her in close, motioning to the GPS screen on the dash that showed their location within a three-mile radius. "Where should we go?"

Maggie bit her bottom lip not having any idea so she just closed her eyes and pointed with her finger to a spot on the screen and then opened them. "Here."

Steve nodded in agreement. "That looks like a perfect spot. I bet we catch a Tuna."

Maggie did a small leap of excitement as he maneuvered the boat in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stood behind Maggie as they both held the fishing pole. She tried to mirror his actions having never fished before in her life.

"Hold it here and here," he explained, getting her hands in position. "It's all in the wrist when you cast out."

He demonstrated a couple of times holding it with her and then let go letting her try on her own.

She did as she had been instructed and withdrew it back and flung it forward as the reel whirred and then caught as she clicked it. The lure sailed across the calm ocean and landed several yards out in the water and sank.

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed, taking a step to the edge of the boat and looking out as the bobber danced on top of the water. "Nice cast!" He looked over his shoulder at her. "You're a natural."

Maggie beamed from ear to ear, holding the oversized fishing pole with two hands. "Now we just wait?"

"Yep," he replied, taking her and the pole and guiding them to a chair that was secured to the deck and faced out over the water. "Have a seat right here and put your pole in this." He helped her set it in a holder that locked it in so if she did get a catch it wouldn't pull it over the edge. "Sit back, have drink and relax."

He repeated the same routine she just had with his own pole and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How you feeling," he asked, putting a hand on her thigh, hoping the boat wasn't making her nauseous.

"I feel fabulous," she said truthfully.

He liked that answer, thinking she looked it too. He leaned over to her as she reciprocated that move, and they kissed.

"I heard the nautical report today was for calm seas and little to no wind for the next couple of days. That doesn't happen very often."

"This was a brilliant idea," Maggie declared. "Thank you."

"If you start to feel sick we can head back or you can lay down below deck." His expression showed his concern over that. "You bought your medication right?"

"Steve," Maggie replied calmly, reaching over and putting a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, not today."

He got her message loud and clear, forgetting his own method of reason for being there. "Ok," he smiled, replying in an Australian accent. "No worries then, Mate." He sat back and slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses. He rested his legs on the back of the boat and took a drink of his beer.

"Now that's more like it," Maggie giggled, following his lead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie screamed, letting go of the pole as the Marlin jumped out of the water, still attached to her hook. It's body wailed from side to side trying to free itself.

Steve laughed uncontrollably as she tried to hold the pole while standing between his arms. "Don't let go of it!" he yelled.

She gripped the pole once again and followed his lead as he reeled it in.

"Holy shit! You've got a monster!" He pulled back with her help and quickly turned the handle of the reel several times before leaning back again. After several minutes of fighting with the large fish the line suddenly snapped and they both went backward, falling in a heap on the floor of the deck.

Steve tossed the pole aside holding on to Maggie as she lay on top of him facing up. His concern quickly faded hearing her laughter that shook her body and vibrated through him, making him laugh now too.

She rolled off of him as they both laid there laughing until tears formed in their eyes.

"Maggie McGarrett," Steve scolded her playfully between breaths as he chuckled. "I think your drunk."  
She put her hands over her face. "Oh my god I don't know the last time I laughed this hard. And yes I am." She looked to her left and he to his right as they glanced at each other and both started cracking up again.

He rolled over and braced a hand on the other side of her body, looking down at her. "I have too much fun with you, Maggie."

"It should never be too much," she replied, sliding her hands around his neck.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly just once, but she had other intentions pulling him down again.

He could taste the beer on her tongue as she played with him, holding him longer than he had originally planned. He lowered himself down as the kiss deepened and became more passionate, feeling himself become instantly aroused by her. What she could do to him with just a simple kiss, it was maddening. He wanted her badly right there on the deck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

The buzz she felt from the alcohol mixed with his half naked body on top of her, along with the kiss propelled her to forgo where they currently were and take advantage of the moment she was sharing with him, wanting to escalate it as much as he did.

She slid her hand down his sweaty back feeling his muscles tighten because of it. She slid her knee out from under him, opening her legs as he shifted his weight once again on top of her, feeding his wicked thoughts with her signals that she wanted him too.

He broke from the kiss practically breathless as she tore into his neck, kissing him and digging her nails into his back.

The pain from it was delightfully erotic only encouraging him even further as he used his knee to spread her legs even more, pulling on the string of her bikini bottoms as she slid his board shorts down.

"Hurry, Steve," she begged, feeling his hand between them now as he adjusted himself to her and thrust forward as she gasped, welcoming him with great enthusiasm.

There was no beginning and a short middle as they fed off of each other's motivation and eagerness. It only lasted a minute but in the end it was one of the most explosive encounters to date.

Maggie gripped him tightly even after it was over. Her arms and legs wrapped around him while he cupped the back of her head that was pressed against his shoulder.

They both lay in a heap, panting wildly as their bodies eased down from the frantic affair.

He gently laid her head back on the deck and looked at her; his heart still pounding fiercely in his chest. "You said…hurry…" he began and then needed to take a breath before he could continue, "was that fast enough for you?"

They both busted out laughing once again, hugging each other as they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie set the plate of pasta down in front of Steve on the small table as he opened a bottle of wine. It was after sunset and the lights on the deck were turned on. The glow from Waikiki could be seen in the distance but neither one paid attention to anything else except the person sitting across from them.

"That smells good," he said, pouring Maggie a glass of the dark red Merlot.

They had purchased dinner from a nearby restaurant on the dock before boarding the boat and heated up the to-go containers in the microwave in the small galley. The boat was well stocked with utensils and other kitchen and bathroom necessities as needed for a long rental, but they were just on it for one night so only carried with them what was necessary.

"The best part is we didn't have to cook it," she smiled, holding up her glass to him as they tapped them together.

"I'll drink to that."

They drank half the bottle during dinner and took the rest of it to the front of the boat where another deck was strictly used for lounging. It had deck chairs that were stored in the closest but they chose to sit on the cushioned bench seats.

Steve sat on the oversized seat, bracing his back on the wall with Maggie between his legs, her back resting against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He pointed out constellations in the moonless sky as they sipped their wine.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many stars before," Maggie said, gazing out over the calm ocean as the water sparkled from the brilliance of them all. "It's so beautiful."

"It is," Steve agreed, putting his arms around her, "but I can honestly say that I've never seen anything in my life more beautiful than you, Maggie."

She smiled over his sweet compliment that sounded just as sincere as it felt. She put a self-conscious hand on her thinning head. "Pretty soon I'll look like one of the boys."

He took her hand and removed it, holding onto it. "You could never look like one of the boys. Don't think for a second that just because your physical appearance might change that you are any less of a woman to me, or to anyone else. I love you so much. I see you. I'll always see the woman I fell in love with standing in front of me, or lying with me. You have and always will take my breath away."

She turned her head toward his body, lying her cheek on his chest as a tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you," she said softly. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You're my happiness, my strength…my hero. I truly believe that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be able to get out of bed. Look at me. I have poison running through my body yet I feel like I can swim from here to the beach and back again. You're my medication. If anything can heal me, it's you."

He wished that were true. He wished to God that were true, but in the meantime, if whatever he was doing was making her feel healthy, he'd take it.

It was a good day. He was glad he had brought her here, not just for her, but for him as well. They needed a break from the harsh reality of hospitals and doctors and the constant reminder that she was sick. The day had been a blessing in more ways than one. He wasn't sure if they would even make it through the whole day let alone the night, but Maggie's resilience proved to him once again that she was unstoppable. He truly felt God was smiling down on them tonight, giving them this opportunity to break free from the chaos and bask in the love that he had built between them.

They slept in the small bedroom below deck that was situated behind the galley. It was nothing more than a queen bed, some compartments for clothes and a small bathroom that held a toilet, sink and shower, but wasn't much bigger than a plane restroom. There were windows that ran along the upper wall around the bed that surrounded the room, showing the sailors view at night of the stars and bringing in sunshine in the morning.

They made love again and stayed up talking into the night, sharing stories of growing up and even comparing feelings of those fateful days when they lost their parents.

After a time, Steve was the first to drift off.

Maggie sat up and kneeled on the bed, sliding all the curtains open so she could see the stars again, picking out the constellations from the millions of twinkling ones that Steve had pointed out. She looked down at her sleeping husband then and was instantly enamored over the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. She just stared at him, admiring the curve of his jaw and the rugged five o'clock shadow that made him look all of the man that he was, but she also admired the long eyelashes that covered the blue eyes that held so much love and respect for her. She felt blessed, to not only know him but to be loved by him.

Her eyes moved down his body admiring his strength next. It was almost as appealing to her as his good looks but didn't surpass it, but still, it was impressive. She reached her hand out and moved it down the side of his body, feeling the curve of his muscles that were apparent even when he was relaxed. She smiled and felt her face flush over the thoughts of what that body was capable of when coupled with hers. That, she thought amusingly, was truly a blessing.

Her thoughts drifted to their first encounter and she felt the goose bumps rise on her arms at the memory of him as she came around the corner of the baking isle and saw him standing there, smiling over the puzzled look on his face as he stared at the shelves, knowing right away he was out of his element. He was concentrating on the items on the shelf which allowed her a couple of seconds to pay homage to the all mighty for creating such a fine looking man. She recalled taking the opportunity to speak up when he mumbled to himself the whereabouts of Vanilla Extract and the shot of adrenaline that went through her when he looked up over his shoulder. She didn't recognize it then as clearly as she did now, but that encounter between them was love at first sight, for both of them.

Her life up to that moment had been satisfying or so she thought, but she never realized what she'd actually been missing until he walked through that sliding glass door the night of the Christmas party and she encountered him by chance for a second time in the same day. He'd remained close to her from that moment on, whether in her thoughts, in his, or standing next to him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

That thought brought her back down on the bed, lying next to him. She knew what her odds were with the Cancer. She also knew, even though he wouldn't admit it that he brought her here on this excursion to help her forget about the next day's appointment, but she hadn't forgot even though she had pretended she had just to make him happy. She knew it was coming and so did he. The second MRI they had both been dreading.

She was more scared for him than for herself if the disease overtook her, putting herself in his position if something so dreadful happened to him.

She'd watched him walk out the door and leave for work with his gun on his hip and always knew there was a chance that he could get hurt or shot or even killed. She tried not to think about it while he was gone but always knew that if it did happen, she had Bridgette to lean on for support. She would be there for her in a second.

If she couldn't survive this illness, it frightened her that Steve would try and fight his grief alone. She knew what it would do to her to lose him, feeling tears fill her eyes over the thought of him going through that all by himself. She needed to know that he wouldn't and that he had a Bridgette to lean on. There was Chin and Kono, but he needed Danny. She knew it and no matter how angry he was at him, Steve knew it too.

"Steve," she whispered to him.

He didn't respond but she felt the need to say what she wanted to say, now.

"Steve," she said again.

"Hmm," he moaned, opening one eye and looking at her. "What? Again?" he teased with a playful grin.

Maggie put her hand on his face, "Maybe, but I want you to do something for me."

He rolled her over on her back, "Is it kinky and can it be accomplished on a boat?"

She smiled but remained stern with her request. "I'm serious."

He saw the tension in her face as well as in her voice, feeling a little uneasy, recalling her last request that about broke his heart. "Ok, what?"

She looked up at him, holding his gaze that turned serious as well. "I want you to make up with Danny."

He felt a wave of relief over the question but at the same time aggravated as well. He rolled over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "He treated you like shit, Maggie. I'm sorry but I'm not as forgiving as you are."

She rolled over to him now, bracing a hand on the other side of his body. "Yes you are. You're just being stubborn."

"And for good cause! He was being a dick."

"You can't tell me that you don't miss his friendship. I know you do, because if it were Bridgette and I, I'd be heartbroken."

He wasn't heartbroken over it, but he wasn't going to lie and tell her he didn't miss Danny in his life, because he did and he knew even if he tried to deny it she'd call him on it. "Of course I miss him. He was my best friend."

"Was?" she asked disappointingly. "You mean is."

"I mean was. I didn't deserve the crap he dished out to me and neither did you."

"He's sorry," she reminded him.

"Maybe so, he should be, but I'm just not…" he trailed off, looking away and out toward the upper windows at the view and then back at her. "Why? Why are you all of a sudden all hung up on me forgiving Danny? What brought that on?"

Maggie shrugged, "I was just sitting here thinking how nice it would be."

"No you weren't. You were thinking about something else that led into it, so what was it?"

"It was nothing," she lied.

"Bull, if you were so hung up on this you would have brought it up earlier when the mood was right, not waking me up to tell me, so why all of a sudden? What's going on in that beautiful head, Maggie?"

She rolled over snuggling close to him, refusing to bring up the subject that was truly on her mind and ruin the mood. "I was just thinking about Bridgette and how much I miss her. It makes me sad that your best friend is only a few miles away. Life is too short, Steve. What if something happened to Danny tomorrow and you never got the chance?"

He didn't reply right away but put his arm around her, knowing she meant well and was appreciative of it. He was still angry and felt betrayed, wondering if that bitter taste in his mouth about Danny would ever go away.

"We'll see," he said to appease her.

She let it go, hoping he would change his mind though. She knew Danny was sorry, she saw it all over him the morning before at their house when he drove off. She felt confident though that in the end they'd make amends just like she and Bridgette always had. They needed each other, and with the approaching storm to Steve's life, she thought sadly, he was going to find out the hard way just how much he needed his best friend.

Maggie snuggled closer to him, feeling a chill run through her even though the room and air outside were a balmy eighty-one degrees. It wasn't from the weather, it was from knowing that her time was limited. She was hoping for the best that the extra chemo had slowed the tumors, but she somehow felt that the MRI was going to show no positive change in her condition. It wasn't from a hopeless case of giving up, it was just a gut feeling from knowing her body.

She felt Steve's arms tighten around her, stroking her back.

He sensed the change in her by the way she clung to him. It didn't feel normal and knew her thoughts went deeper than what she was claiming. He didn't want to guess but if he had to he would say it had to do with the upcoming appointment. He'd brought her here to get her mind off of it, but realized now that was foolish. He hadn't stopped thinking about, how possibly could she have. He was scared to death to go, but was mentally preparing himself too for the worse case scenario. She'd need him then more than ever. It made his body physically ache over the thought of that fear she would have if the diagnose was negative.

In the next twenty-four hours their life was going to change one way or another.

Neither one spoke of what was on their mind, not wanting to ruin the moment for the other, but both feeling the tension of the upcoming event. Instead they used the security of each other's embrace, which gave them the peace of mind needed to forbid any dark wedge that might try to get between them and pry them apart. He tightened his grip on her body that had become frail over the past weeks, moving his hand up through her thinning hair and clinging to her just as tightly as she was to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve opened the door of the truck for Maggie, extending a hand to her.

She took it and slid off the seat standing before him in the parking lot of the hospital. Her legs shook just slightly causing her to feel unsteady, but in a second she felt his arms come around her, holding her.

' _It'll be ok_ ,' he wanted to tell her, ' _no matter what happens_ , _I'll make sure you're ok_.' The thought was sincere but he needed something at the moment that was more committed.

"I love you, Maggie." He lifted her chin up so she could see it, feel it and know the unwavering truth to it. "I love you."

It spoke volumes of words to her in that simple phase that held more meaning to her then than any of the hundreds of other times that he'd said it. She lay her head on his shoulder, thanking God once again that he was there. "I love you too."

She took a deep breath and stood on her own, prepared to face whatever hand life was about to deal her, feeling calmer as his fingers slid through hers.

They walked side by side, hand in hand into the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

Maggie and Steve walked side by side toward the truck, neither one spoke, nor did they touch, but both held the same heartbreaking expression in their eyes.

They both stopped, standing by the passenger door as if waiting for someone else to come and open it for them before Steve finally realized it was his duty.

He clumsily reached in his left pocket for his keys, feeling the empty space before foolishly going to the other pocket where they had always been kept since he'd been able to drive. His fingers trembled as he pulled them out, dropping them on the ground.

"Shit," he mumbled hoarsely, bending over and picking them up, only to drop them again. "Fuck!" he growled, bending over again and scooping them up.

Maggie watched the display as he stood up for the second time, seeing the evidence of his troubled mind as he fumbled with the keypad. She put her hands over top of his as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

Her words shot through him like a bullet piercing his heart. He put his arms around her as the keys fell to the ground again, ignored this time. His tender embrace was a quick reminder to her that she belonged exactly where she was and so did he.

"I wouldn't trade one second of my life with you for anything in the world," he whispered to her, feeling her tremble, knowing she was crying as he held her tighter, fighting back his own grief that was quickly gaining the upper hand.

' _Two months_ ," he thought miserably, ' _how could she be standing here with me showing no signs of that fucking cancer and two months from now be…_ ' He couldn't even think the word, let alone say it or even admit to it.

That fear he had been dreading was apparent on her now as she gripped handfuls of his shirt, tearing his heart into pieces. He wished he had some magical words that could soothe her, but there were none, so instead he held her close, hoping to shield her from any fear that might be inflicted upon her.

She'd been given a death sentence but it wasn't really her own mortality that had her fearful at the moment, it was that horrible guilt that she had dreaded from the beginning over being involved with another person because of this circumstance. She cried for Steve more than for herself, not even being able to comprehend how she would handle this if the tables were turned. She'd be paralyzed with grief and fear, knowing he was too but also knowing he was fighting it bravely to protect her. Always the gallant one he was.

She pulled away and used her hands to wipe her face off as he helped.

"Don't be afraid, Maggie," he said to her, his voice shaky yet he held steady, watching her sympathetically.

She looked up at him, putting her hands on his face. "Don't you be afraid. I'll be with you now and even after I'm gone. I'll always be with you."

It wasn't so much the words, or even the tone in which they were spoken, it was the beautiful way in which she looked at him, so tenderly and sure that it crippled him, shredding away the strength that he'd been relying on to keep his composure.

He bent his head, trying desperately to hide his tears as they erupted with a vengeance that shook him to his core. He thought he'd been prepared but once faced with the agonizing truth to what they were up against, he realized he wasn't prepared in the least for the horrific fear that had settled over him. He felt her this time as she cupped the back of his neck pulling his head down on her shoulder. He stepped into the warm embrace that tried to comfort him from the gut wrenching feelings that were rippling through him, but just as he had tried the same method, there was no relief to the despair that had engulfed him.

His arms wrapped around her lower body, holding her tightly around the waist while she gently stroked her hand over his head and neck. He had no more strength to hold up the wall that he had tried to hide behind as it came crashing down on him, using Maggie as a comfort from the pain that hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. It was agonizing.

She'd never heard a man cry like that before. She'd seen this man shed tears but it was nothing like what she was experiencing now. Her heart went out to him, kissing his temple while she held him feeling his tears drip on her bare skin. They needed to go someplace and just sit where there would be no distractions so they could absorb the news and just be alone for a while.

She reluctantly pulled away and kissed his wet cheek and then bent over and picked up the car keys, unlocking the truck. She reached around him as he gripped the bottom half of her shirt almost hesitant to let go as she opened the passenger side door She guided him inside and went around the driver's side and got in, looking over at him as he stared at the floor, hands braced on his knees.

They needed some serenity and she knew the perfect spot that was only a couple of minutes away.

* * *

Maggie turned off of Diamond Head road and took a sharp left down a narrow street that was only known by locals. It was a dead end but she had been there before with him. It was a spot mostly inhabited by local surfers who took advantage of the calm beach where they could put in and paddle out to the surf spots such as Old Man and Tongs, just a few hundred yards off shore.

No one would bother them here. It was late in the day and any surfers that wanted to catch a wave were already out there. She parked at the end of the road and got out, coming around the other side. She opened his door for him and held her hand out to him.

"Come on," she said softly, still seeing the despair on her husband's face, knowing he'd come around he just needed time to digest his feelings, they both did.

He looked over at her as if in a trance, not even knowing where they were. He didn't move at first but followed her lead without resistance after she reached in and took his hand, guiding him out of the truck and down a dirt path through the trees toward the beach.

They sat at the far end so as not to be disturbed. The spot was exactly what she had envisioned in her mind. The water was turquoise blue for as far as you could see. The sun glistened on it as it prepared for it's decent, and in the far off distance some lucky and experienced surfers caught the waves that broke just before the coral reefs that lay below the waters surface for the first two hundreds yards off shore. It was the picture of what paradise was meant to be. Similar images were captured on postcards that were bought up like candy from tourists hoping to obtain the Hawaiian experience. She and Steve were the lucky ones though they were living it right then and there.

They sat close to each other in the sand, bent knees touching and held hands just looking out over the horizon. It was a long time before Steve finally looked over at her, his eyelashes still clumped together from the moisture of the previous tears, but he showed no signs of fresh ones, nor did he apologize for the others.

Maggie saw the calm in his expression, knowing she had done the right thing by bringing them here. She wrapped her arm around his bent leg and laid her head on his knee, looking out at the view as the sun began to set. She felt his hand tenderly move over her hair then his lips kiss a spot on the back of her neck as he rested his cheek on the same area and watched the sun go down with her.

* * *

It was well after dark before they made their way back to the truck and drove home. Barely a word was spoken between them in those few hours after leaving the hospital but a calm had settled amongst the chaos, allowing life to go on despite the unpredictable future.

* * *

Maggie looked around the corner of the living room where Steve was laid out on the couch with the remote in his hand. She glanced over to the TV where a commercial was on about a travel website, advertising their low rates and then following it was another commercial about organic dog food. She looked at the remote in his hand and knew he wasn't paying attention to the screen by the simple fact that she knew he loathed commercials.

"Come eat," she said to him.

He glanced over at her with what he tried to pass as a smile that curved at the corner of his lips. "I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later."

She watched him as he focused back on the TV, staring at yet another ridiculous commercial that came on.

She went back in the kitchen and scooped up a generous portion of the macaroni and cheese in a bowl and came back out to the living room and sat down next to him, forcing him to scoot back. She stuck the spoon into several noodles and held the fork up to his mouth.

"I'm not hungry right now," he said again.

"Yes you are," she said firmly. "You haven't eaten a thing all day. Now open up." She held the fork just inches from his lips.

He stared up at the determined expression on her face, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. He rolled over on his back and rested his head on the arm of the couch, opening his mouth as she fed him like a child.

He didn't realize he was hungry until the tantalizing treat hit his taste buds, making his mouth water as he chewed and watched her stab another round of the noodles with her fork, holding it out before he had a chance to swallow the first.

He opened again, keeping his eyes on her as she continued to feed him. On the third attempt he reached up and took the utensil with one hand and the bowl sitting in her lap with the other.

"Why don't we go and sit at the table and eat together," he suggested, knowing that's what she wanted from the beginning.

"I'd like that," Maggie said, getting up.

He sat down at the place that had been set for him, complete with a glass of milk already poured. It's not that he didn't want to eat with her, it's just that he wanted to avoid that uncomfortable silence between them over what they would talk about now. Dinner conversations had always been filled with discussions of future plans or how they had spent their day apart, but now he didn't want to talk about the future, nor the shitty ass day he'd had.

Maggie took the seat across from him and scooted her chair in, setting the napkin in her lap as she picked up her fork and began to eat. She understood his lack of hunger, she had no appetite either but felt it necessary to continue on living as they had before. She wasn't dead yet, she thought stubbornly, and she'd be damned if she were going to stick her head in the sand and hide from it.

She looked across at her husband as he ate slowly, taking small bites, wishing there was something she could say to him that would start a conversation to fill the void in the air. Some of the best talks they had were here at the table over a good meal.

He looked up just then and caught her eyes as they stared back across at one another, both thinking the same thing but neither able to come up with context to break the silence.

Maggie realized just then that they really didn't need words to have a conversation. She reached her left hand out to him and set it on the table, palm up.

Steve glanced at it and then up at his wife's face as she smiled encouragingly at him. He understood exactly what she was saying to him.

He reached out and slid his palm over hers, gently grasping her hand, returning the sweet gesture, letting her know that he understood that it was ok not to talk.

They held on to each other as they both continued to eat in silence.

It was the most rewarding conversation they had had to date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve woke up in pool of sweat, his heart beating so hard he could feel it in his skull. He lay motionless almost suffocating from trying to control his breathing and not allowing himself to pant even though his lungs were begging for more air. He didn't want to disturb Maggie who was lying next to him. He couldn't recall the dream but knew it was horrible to put him in such a feverish state.

He finally felt the calm begin to ease and leaned over to see if she were awake. He could see in the faint light from the outside that her eyes were open, staring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, "go back to sleep." She didn't move but continued to stare blankly at him.

"Maggie?" he said to her, with still no response. He reached back over his shoulder and turned on the light by the nightstand.

His eyes grew big over the deathly stare that came from her, seeing enough corpses in his life to recognize the lifeless expression in the eyes.

"Maggie!" he shouted reaching over and gripping her arm as he tried to shake her awake. "Maggie!" He felt the cold from her body through his hand that sent a streak of terror through him. "Maggie!" he screamed.

He opened his eyes out the double nightmare and gasped pulling away from Maggie's grip as she leaned over him, her face alarmed over his screaming out her name.

"Steve," she cried out as he jumped out of the bed and stumbled back against the wall.

He'd never experienced a nightmare so cruel and vivid as that one. He saw the image of her lying in the bed next to him, feeling sick to his stomach as the scene played over and over in his head. He felt the terror overcome him once again as she stared at him with those lifeless eyes, sending his heart racing out of control. He put his hands over his face, trying to block it out.

Maggie came off the bed and gripped onto his wrists, feeling the sweat on his body as he moaned softly. "Steve," she said, trying to console him. "It was just a dream."

He looked up into her eyes and for the first time he felt doubt in his ability to take care of her, to see her through the ordeal that had played out so powerfully in his dream.

He slithered down the wall away from her and toward the door. "I have to go," his voice weak but determined.

"What? Go where? Steve," Maggie said trying to calm him, "just wait…let's talk about it. It's ok."

"No," he shuddered, shaking his head adamantly, unable to face her now and see that image that had him paralyzed with fear. "I need to go," he whimpered, giving no explanation as he made it to the open bedroom door and ran for the stairs.

Maggie followed after him but her speed was nothing compared to his swiftness. He flew down the stairs as if the house were on fire. By the time she made it down he already had one shoe on and going for the front door with the other shoe in his hand.

He had to get out, feeling he was still in the nightmare even though he was wide awake.

He'd been sidelined ever since hearing the diagnose and knowing there was nothing he could do but just watch her die, leaving him helpless amongst his own thoughts that were cluttered and disoriented, shutting down the idea that she was really going to die. The nightmare had painted a clear and horrifying picture of what he was actually facing and at that second the promise he'd given to stay with her no matter what was just too terrifying to accept. He had to get out! Unable to think past anything but getting a distance between him and the dream that was his reality.

He couldn't hear her anymore yelling for him as he slammed against his truck and hastily pulled his other shoe on over his foot without untying it first. He pushed off, feeling unsteady at first as he began to run down the dark street having no idea where he was going, he just needed out.

Maggie stood at the door stunned and watched him disappear into the darkness, wearing nothing but the shoes on his feet and a pair of old cut off sweats that he had worn to bed.

* * *

He ran past the last house on the dark street and saw the path up ahead with the sign that read Loa Ridge Trail. The asphalt turned to dirt but he didn't stop or even hesitate to consider the dangers of running up the rocky path in the dark. He'd done this trail hundreds of times, his body following it as if on autopilot, his state of mind however was not.

He got about a hundred yards up and stumbled on a large rock half buried in the dirt, falling forward to his hands and knees. He felt the dirt and small pebbles as they dug into his skin but ignored the pain as he pushed himself up and continued up a steeper slope, not realizing he'd moved off the trail.

His mind wasn't on Maggie or the dream but on the task at hand.

' _Keep moving, keep pushing,_ ' he told himself.

It was a mindset he'd formed in the Navy when faced with difficult missions that were outside his normal training. Block out all else except what was right in front of you. Don't think ahead, think of the next step and how to react and control the now.

It was working until he fell again, getting his feet caught up in some brush as he came down hard, hitting his shoulder and forehead on a boulder, leaving him dazed.

He rolled over on his back putting his hand up to his bleeding head, wincing over the pain.

He lay there panting from the strained workout as he stared up at the dark sky. The frustrations of his life slowly building in a raw fury as flashes of Maggie's now frail appearance, his lost friendship with Danny, the nightmare, the Cancer, but most of all the dreams and plans he and Maggie had made that were never going to happen, all of them piling up one upon the other, causing him to feeing as if he'd reached his breaking point.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed out angrily to the heavens, digging the heels of his feet into the ground. "Ahhhh!" he growled with fists clenched in a rage of fury. "Ahhhh!"

On the last outburst his voice broke as he lay flat again, digging the base of his palms into his eyes as the frustration turned to sorrow. "Ahhhh," The viciousness of it became heart wrenching as his body convulsed from the sobbing that escaped from his throat.

It lasted only a short time, leaving him as quickly as it had come on. But he felt drained as he continued to lie on his back staring up at the sky as the remaining tears rolled out the corners of his eyes, leaving streaks on his sweaty and dusty face.

His life was out of control and there was absolutely nothing he could do to change it or manipulate it to go in a direction that he wanted. He was treading in water that was unfamiliar to him. He'd never found himself, nor allowed himself to be at the mercy of anything. There was always a solution, and as he lied there in the dirt wallowing over his troubles he realized there was a way out of everything, and he'd just taken it. In his state of panic he'd made the escape from his life when he ran out the door and away from the house, running as fast as he could to get away and feel once again in control.

There was a way out. He could keep going and never look back. He could take back control of his life and forget that he ever met Maggie Waters.

A smile slowly emerged on his face over the absurdity of that notion.

The smile quickly faded over his actions of literally walking out on her, sprinted was more like it.

He sat up, looking down at the lights of the homes below, one of which included his. He put his hand over his heart feeling like he'd been punched in the chest. He pictured her down there confused, afraid and alone, unsure of his intensions of being able to see her through this illness.

He pulled his knees up resting his head on them. "Pull it together. This isn't you. This is you feeling sorry for yourself because you can't call the shots." He smiled, picturing Danny somewhere out there doing a happy dance over that confession. "You got spooked, that's all. You know where you belong. She didn't deserve that bullshit scene."

He pushed himself up off the ground and began making his way home. He walked slowly at first, feeling the stiffness in his shoulder and legs from the two falls, but quickly picked up his pace over the urgency to get to Maggie and clear any notions that she might have over his loyalty.

* * *

He came running toward the house and in the front door just a fast as he had departed it.

"Maggie!" he yelled out, not seeing her but all the lights were on. "Maggie!" he called again hearing a commotion upstairs.

He came in the bedroom, seeing her suitcase on the bed with her laptop open facing away from him.

She came out of the closet carrying a pile of clothes in her arms and stopped as they both stared at each other with different expressions.

His was shocked while hers was sympathetic at first and then mirrored his, shocked over his appearance, seeing the gash on his forehead and the scrapes on his knees.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling his heart sink to his stomach.

"What happened to you?!" she dropped the clothes on the suitcase and went to him, reaching up to touch his forehead.

"It's fine." He moved his head back dismissing the injury, more concerned with her packing a suitcase. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Maggie stepped back and looked away shaking her head. "I know you tried."

"Maggie," Steve said passively. "I'm sorry for what happened."

She kept her eyes focused on the floor, "I knew in the beginning that I was asking too much. It's not right to put this on another person. I had no right." She slowly looked up at him, "I'm thinking…maybe it would be best if I went back to New York."

Steve felt like the life had just been sucked from his body. He dropped to his knees in front of her, ignoring the discomfort from his wounds, more concerned with the one in his chest. He put his hands on her hips as he looked up at her, reduced to a state that he'd never experienced before as he begged and pleaded. "No Maggie, listen to me! I made a mistake. I had a nightmare and it spooked me, but I'm fine now. I know where I belong. It's with you." He gripped her tighter as if afraid she might try and break away. "And you belong with me, here. This is your home. I came running back here to tell you that." He rested his forehead against her body. "You're not asking too much of me. I love you so much. Please forgive me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me, Maggie." he put his arms around her waist, "I just made a mistake is all."

Maggie put her hands on his head, stroking his hair as he clung to her. "I was afraid that maybe you weren't coming back," she sniffed.

He looked up at her horrified that he had made her think that. "I love you," he said passionately as she knelt down in front of him. "I can't get twenty feet away without missing you. Of course I'd come back. I'd never leave you."

"See!" Bridgette's voice from the computer said. "I told you!"

Steve looked startled over at the laptop that was on the bed, seeing a weary image of Bridgette on the screen wave at him.

"Hi Steve. Now that everything is back to normal in paradise, I'm going back to bed." She looked over at a sheepish Maggie. "Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk about whatever it is that you need to tell me. Can it wait?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up, Bridgette."

"You know you can call me anytime. I love you. Now kiss and make up." They watched as she reached out and closed her laptop, while Maggie's screen went black.

Steve looked back at Maggie. "You haven't told her yet?"

"No. I was about to when you came home."

"I'm sorry I put you through that. It won't happen again."

"You were so…I don't know. I'd never seen you like that before. You just wanted out so badly I thought maybe you had reached a breaking point, almost like a nervous breakdown."

He wasn't going to lie to her and make it sound less than what it was, because that's exactly what had happened to him. "I think I did. I ran up to Loa Ridge Trail and had to fall on my head," he chuckled, "in order to knock some sense into me."

Maggie winced as she looked at the injury on his forehead and then a similar scrape on his shoulder. "Are you ok though? Was the fall hard enough to knock you out? Do you feel dizzy or nauseated?" Her nursing instincts kicked in wanting to know if he had a concussion.

He knew why she was asking and smiled over her concern for his well-being. "No, but it did stop the foolishness."

"It wasn't foolish, Steve. You had a reason why you did what you did. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but as I laid there in the dirt on my back I found peace, and you know what it was?"

"What?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes that softened as he reached up and touched her face.

"It was you. I was running away from the problem, not you. I missed you. You bring peace to my life Maggie, so much that it overshadows any obstacle I'm facing."

She smiled shyly, "So I'm really the reason you came back, not because you felt guilty?"

"I ran down that hill and home because I missed you." He put his arms around her body, cupping the back of her head as he held her close. "I love you so much Maggie it hurts. And it's a pain that I don't ever want to live without."

She smiled over his choice of words, running her thumb over his brow just below the cut. "You should let me clean that."

He leaned back still holding her as he laid both of them down on the floor with her on top of him. "Later," he said grinning at her. "We need to take Bridgette's advice and kiss and make up first. Tell me you forgive me?"

She braced her arms on either side of his body and lowered herself down to his lips. "I forgive you," she whispered before kissing him.

The second her lips touched his he felt that peace once again, pulling her down to him.

The worst day of his life was over. He felt strong enough to move forward only because he knew that her worst days were still to come. He was determined to see her through them and fulfill the promise of doing whatever necessary to bring her peace in this world, or help her move on to the next.


	22. Chapter 22

Paddy's Irish bar was located on Lewer's Street just off the main strip in downtown Waikiki. The inside was decorated with a variety of Irish posters and paraphernalia that really showed the authenticity of the place. Tables and chairs hugged the walls while the wooden circular bar in the middle was mainly occupied by locals who buddied up to it, there were two there now, chatting with the bartender.

Steve sat at a table by himself toward the back. He wanted some privacy and knew Paddy's at three in the afternoon on a Thursday would be sufficient. It was quiet except for two couples playing darts and doing shots around the other side of the bar. They were tourists who had stumbled on the place while walking back to the their hotel and exclaimed more than once that it was their new favorite hangout in Waikiki.

He took a drink of his Guinness draft and focused on the front door, setting his beer down and wiping his hands on his jeans that were covered with a mixture of sweat from the cold drink and his own.

He saw the familiar face walk in and scan the bar for him.

They made eye contact as Danny tossed his head in a form of acknowledgement. He too felt the cold sweat on his hands over the get-together. He walked over to him past the bar, pointing to Steve's table as the bartender greeted his new guest.

"We'll take two more of those," Danny said pointing at Steve's beer.

"Coming up," he replied, bending over to the small fridge behind the bar and producing two fresh mugs.

Danny pulled out the chair across from Steve and sat down, scanning the inside of the unfamiliar place. "I've never been here before."

"Yes you have," Steve replied, "Linus Miguel's going away party."

Danny's face showed his recollection of that. "Oh yea. It looks different in the daytime."

He sat back as the bartender set the beers down.

"Thanks," Danny said, handing him a credit card. "Keep the tab open."

The bartender took the card and smiled, "Let me know if you want menus."

"Were good," Steve said, letting him and Danny know he wasn't there to eat.

Danny pointed to the healing gash on Steve's forehead. "What did you do to your head?"

"I slipped." He gave no explanation, feeling it was too personal to divulge to him the reason behind it.

Danny picked his beer up and took a drink, wetting his dry throat that had suddenly become parched since entering the establishment. He set it back down on the napkin that had been placed there by the bartender. "Thanks for meeting me," he said to Steve, sliding the drink forward and then pulling it back toward himself, nervously fidgeting with it as he shifted in his chair.

"Yep," Steve replied not having moved a muscle since his visitor had arrived.

Danny found a safe position and looked over at him. The two men stared back and forth across the table at each other as if in a standoff of who was going to speak first.

"How's Maggie doing?' Danny asked, deciding that since he'd been the one who arranged the one on one that it was up to him to break the ice.

Steve's hardened expression faded over not only hearing Maggie's name which could always soften him up, but also from having to explain in words what their life had been reduced to.

"She has good and bad days. Today's a good day."

"What's a bad day?" he asked curiously.

Steve winced, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table as he toyed with his beer. "Migraines, fatigue, nausea from the migraines, absentmindedness. She forgets things but she doesn't realize it, and I don't correct her. I just tell her again." He picked up his beer and took a long drink, washing down the pain he felt from saying it out loud.

"I'm sorry."

Steve looked over at him hearing the sincerity in his voice. "She's happy, regardless." He wanted to point that out to him, wanting him to know that she was relentless in her pursuit to be happy and he did everything humanely possible that a husband could to keep her that way, including agreeing to this arrangement. "Don't feel sorry for her."

"She's happy because of you," Danny blurted out. "My sister told me that."

Steve shrugged, sitting back in his chair. It was a huge compliment but he didn't show it. Making her happy wasn't a chore or something he wanted recognition for. He did it because he was madly in love with her and her happiness had become the meaning of his life. "I'm happy too, regardless," he said, not wanting sympathy either. He was happy. They had both resolved their fears over her diagnose and refused to wallow in the darkness that could have easily overtaken them, instead they chose to live day by day and work through the bad ones without getting swallowed in the dread of it. He learned that from her and was forever grateful for it.

Danny wasn't sure he believed him as much as he wanted him too. His appearance alone showed sleepless nights and the weight loss however subtle was apparent only because Danny knew him so well. Steve had always been hard as stone in his physique but although anyone else would still consider him in great shape, Danny saw the difference in the muscle tone that had become less than chiseled. "To be honest Steve, you can't sit there and tell me that you haven't been drug through the ringer. I can see it."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I'm not trying to convince you of anything Danny. What do you want hear, that sometimes I go to bed and don't close my eyes, or have nights that I slept in the bathroom with Maggie on my lap because she's so sick she can't make it from the bed to the toilet before throwing up? Or how about the closet we sit in because it's pitch black and the only place she can handle when her head is pounding so hard she trembles when I hold her."

He winced over the troubled details of his life, not wishing that on anyone. "I didn't mean it as an insult, Steve." He felt they had already started on the wrong foot. He wasn't sure what to expect out of this meeting, but could clearly see the hostility was still there, getting the idea that maybe Steve didn't want to be there at all. "When I asked you here, I'm getting the idea that maybe it was more Maggie's doing than yours."

Steve leaned forward again resting his arms on the table, holding his beer and looking directly across at him. "It was. I'm here because she asked me to come, not because you did."

Danny nodded, not blaming Steve for still harboring ill will towards him. He wondered though if most of his hostility was actually because of him or if a majority of it was because he needed a place to lash out his anger about Maggie's misfortune. He couldn't blame her and he couldn't cuss out the disease that was causing his life havoc, so lashing out at an enemy would be a good source of release After all that had happened, he was willing to be the scapegoat for him. It was the least he could do. But before he left this reunion, he was going to make his apology heard, and hopefully Steve would find some peace with it.

"Look," Danny began, pulling on the corners of the napkin under his beer hoping the next words would indeed begin the healing process of their friendship, both for Steve and himself. "I wanted to talk to you face to face because I wanted to tell you," he looked up at him, not backing down from his responsibility, "I want to tell you how sorry I am. I said some things that were uncalled for and I regret it now. I guess I didn't see," he paused and sighed irritably, "or I didn't want to see what was happening between you and Maggie."

Steve heard his wife's voice in his head. ' _He's sorry. Let him say his peace and then decide how you feel afterward.'_ He was there because of Maggie. She had asked him to come after seeing the text from Danny. She wanted this more than he did, but as he sat there across from him now and hearing his apology, he could feel the pressure between them beginning to subside.

"I also want to apologize for making you chose," Danny continued. "I was pissed about it but now I see that you made the right choice. I understand why and how you fell in love with her. Shit," he chuckled, "how could I blame you for that. I knew first hand how easily it was to do."

Steve grinned over that, "She's special."

Danny nodded, "Yes she is."

Steve found more comfort in those words than any spoken so far. "We never set out to hurt anyone, Danny. We even tried to avoid it," he smiled, recalling the night in New York when he went to tell her that he couldn't see her ever again. It was the first night they slept together. "Once it started, it took both of us by surprise how quickly our feelings escalated. I literally fell in love with her overnight and new she was the one. I'm just sorry I didn't come to you first."

"And said what?" Danny huffed. He grinned over at him, "Do you really think it would have made a difference? I still would have been pissed."

"Would you have stepped aside?" Steve asked.

Danny shrugged, "I doubt it. I would have pitched a fit like I did. I just didn't realize the magnitude of your feelings, or Maggie's. I thought it was a fling and that's what hurt."

"But when she came home with me, you were still pissed. And even when we got married, you were even angrier."

Danny shrugged, "What do you want me to say? I was jealous? Ok, I was fucking jealous. I wanted her for fifteen years and you swoop down in and win her heart in fifteen minutes. I was jealous." They looked at each other, both of them grinning. "Can you believe this," Danny joked. "After all the shit we've been through and a girl is what comes between us."

Steve sat back in his chair, holding his beer. He tried to see his point of view and what it would feel like if Maggie chose someone over him, not only would it break his heart, he'd hate the son of a bitch that stole her too. "She's special," he said again, shaking his head over what he'd known from the very first time he'd spoken to her.

"Yes she is," Danny agreed sincerely, again. The smile faded from his face, "So, how is she really doing?"

Steve's smile disappeared too as he took a drink of his beer. He could feel the insides of his stomach churning over having to talk about it, but also felt relieved at being able to talk about it. It was the exact scenario that he'd needed for so long; the right person who needed to ask it was asking the right question.

"They gave her two months," Steve revealed, catching Danny completely off guard.

His hand slipped off his beer as he stared across at Steve with a horrified expression. "What?" he replied, his voice barely audible.

"The tumors are growing. There's no way to stop it or remove them. We tried Chemo, radiation but nothing worked. Now this is what we're left with."

"When…" he let out the breath he'd been holding, "when did you find out?"

"Four days ago."

Danny felt a sharp pain in his chest that spread out coursing through his body over the devastating news. "Oh God," he leaned forward bracing his elbows on the table, with his face in his hands. He let out a deep agonizing sigh, running his fingers over his hair as he sat back again, letting the news settle as he looked back over at Steve. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I can't…" he shuddered. "I can't imagine what you must be going through. What I did to you and Maggie…" he paused, feeling his emotions getting the best of him. "All this time I was putting both of you through so much…shit." His voice exposed the deep emotions over the guilt he was harboring over his behavior. He turned his head toward the bar looking at anything except for the person sitting across from him.

Steve knew basically what this get together was for, it was a chance for Danny to apologize. He came because Maggie wanted him to but on his way to the bar he couldn't deny that he wanted to hear an apology, he wanted Danny to crawl on his hands and knees just like he'd made him do.

He thought when this moment came that he'd revel in it, but the opposite was true, he felt for his friend, seeing the torment that he was putting himself through over the guilt. It wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. Maggie was right, he thought, he was full of crap at the idea of not forgiving Danny. He was just being stubborn.

Danny looked back over at his friend with a heavy heart that he wore on his sleeve. "Steve, I just want to…"

"Forget about it, Danny," he said, cutting him off, not feeling it necessary to drag it out anymore. "Let's just forget about it, ok? It's over and done."

The bartender leaned over the bar just then getting their attention, "Hey guys, how you doing? Two more?"

Danny looked over at Steve and grinned, hoping the forgiveness was sincere and not just a way to get this meeting over with. "One more round?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure," Steve agreed, "why not."

"Two more," Danny said gladly, holding up his fingers. "Just use my card to pay."

"You're buying?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, "In that case I just got hungry." He looked over at the bartender. "Can we get a couple of menus too."

"I said I was buying drinks, not dinner."

"You owe me," Steve grinned, "for being a little shit."

Danny laughed, "Then when are you going to ever pay up for all the times you were a shit the last six years?"

"What?!" Steve huffed. "I've saved your life more times than I can count. I think I've paid that due."

"You're delusional," Danny roared. "Please, tell me your joking?"

The bartender handed them the menus and set the beers down, chuckling to himself over the on going banter between the two men. They didn't look alike but they seemed like brothers he thought amusingly.

Fifteen minutes later he set down two Reuben sandwiches in front them, piled high with french fries and a side of Thousand Island dressing.

"So, "Danny began as he reached over for the bottle of ketchup on the table, flipping the top up and squeezing some on his plate, "tell me what happened with your noggin. Did Maggie give you a good smack for being…" he looked up at him and grinned, "well, for being you?"

A smile curved at the corner of Steve's mouth over that remark as he poured the dressing over top of the corned beef, "You'd like it to be that wouldn't you?"

Danny's face became playfully serious. "Yes, I would."

Steve chuckled, picking up half the Reuben and taking a bite, talking with his mouth full. "Well, sorry to tell ya buddy, she hasn't smacked me around just yet."

"Give it time," he replied, taking a bite of his sandwich and getting back to the original question. "So what did you really do to your head?"

Steve set his beer down after taking a drink and used his napkin to wipe his mouth off as he sat back in the chair. "I did it the night I found out about Maggie's…" he winced just slightly, "her final diagnose."

Danny looked over at him with the sandwich in his hand. He set it back down on his plate, forgoing another bite. "Really?" he said in a tone that encouraged him to go on.

"I had a bad nightmare." He shook his head at the memory of it, feeling a chill run down his spine over the vision of Maggie's lifeless body next to him. "It was pretty bad. It messed me up good. I barely remember leaving the house, but I felt this panic to just get out. I started running down the street at about two in the morning until I got to Loa Ridge Trail," he shrugged, "I just kept going."

"In the dark?" Danny asked, pained over the story.

Steve nodded, "I fell once and scrapped up my knees but got up and kept going until I fell again and smacked my head and shoulder on a rock."

"Did it knock you out?"

"No, but it woke me up. I laid there in the dirt on my back and kind of had a little nervous breakdown." He looked down at his food, ashamed over his behavior that night even though Maggie had forgiven him.

"It's understandable."

Steve looked over at him, feeling that kinship between them returning. He forgot how badly he needed it. Chin and Kono both had been good to he and Maggie over the past month, but it wasn't the same as having Danny there. With Danny he could really speak his mind and say things that he couldn't to Chin or Kono and certainly not Maggie.

"She asked me to…" he paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "She asked me to help her. I mean in the end, if she becomes too incapacitated."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, 'help her'?"

"You know what I mean," Steve replied, looking directly at him, watching for his reaction.

Danny's eyes opened at the meaning of it, "Wow, Steve. Wow!" he sat back in his chair, contemplating that piece of information.

"What would you do, Danny?" he asked sincerely.

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't…" he began and then tried to put himself in that position, playing out the scene in his head, using Rachel as his example when they married. He imagined her lying in a bed and then a needle in his hand, but that was as far as he could go.

Steve read the expression on his friend's face, knowing Danny long enough and well enough to know what he was thinking. "You wouldn't do it, would you?"

Danny looked over at him and shook his head, "No, I couldn't, and I don't think you should either. I think it would haunt you for years. You're not about taking lives, you've prided yourself on saving them. I think it's a bad idea. If you're really asking my opinion."

"I told her I would," Steve blurted out. "I promised her."

Danny shook his head again and sighed heavily. "She shouldn't have asked you that."

He was a little taken back by that reply. "Why? I'm her husband. It should be me."

"No it shouldn't. It shouldn't be anyone."

Steve's expression became slightly irritated over that. "So you think she should just lie in a bed and suffer until her body wears out, in the meantime she'll be in a comma or worse yet, ravaged with pain from the tumors?"

"I know it's hard to think of it that way, but what if she doesn't die and by some miraculous divine intervention she recovers?"

"You're talking like a prophet now but I know and Maggie knows, there isn't going to be some divine intervention. She's going to die, Danny. Eventually in the next couple of months this disease is going to take over her mind and body and…" he swallowed hard again, being brutally reminded that he was talking about his wife, "and she'll suffer because of it. I can't watch it. I can't watch her suffer. She asked me to do this because she wants me to be there when she goes and she wants to be conscious of me when she goes. That's why she asked."

He understood his loyalty to his wife, but was still in disagreement over the subject. "It's illegal Steve, you know that. I hate to get all detective on you but it's considered murder."

"Its manslaughter," Steve corrected him.

"Manslaughter is a minor form of murder and you know it. Would you be willing to spend time in prison for that act?"

He hadn't thought of that until that very precise moment. His first reaction was yes, only because to him it would be worth the year or so he would get in order to ease Maggie's pain.

"Just think of all the guys you've put behind bars at Halawa, you'd be dead before your time was up."

That was his second reason for doing it, he was scared that after she was gone he might consider death as a welcomed thing.

"You know," Danny began, "when Maggie and I went to dinner in New York we kind of got in a little argument about this same subject."

"Really?" Steve asked, intrigued.

"I can't remember the details but she asked how I felt about that. I told her I couldn't do it, but then again I also hoped that I would never be put in that position either, with one of my loved ones dying." He looked sadly over at him, "I can't imagine what you must be going through over this. I guess in the end it's a very personal decision between you and Maggie. I can only give my opinion based on my knowledge of knowing you and how I think it would affect you. But in the end...you have to do what you believe is the best thing for you and for Maggie."

Steve did agree with that and was glad he had put that out there too. They had just forgone the past disagreement and now he felt they were on the verge of another, but he asked Danny's opinion and got his answer. He couldn't berate him for not agreeing with him, but was also glad that he wasn't criticized as well. He felt strongly about his decision and was relieved that Danny understood that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve got out of his truck smiling as he twirled the keys around his index finger, whistling on his way to the front door of his house. It was a good meeting and he was glad Maggie had insisted he go. He was going to thank her properly by taking her out to a nice dinner. They were both having a good day and it was a shame to let it go to waste.

He came inside not seeing her but didn't call out either incase she was asleep. He checked the kitchen before making his way up the stairs.

The house was quiet and he took careful steps, slowly opening the bedroom door, expecting to see her on the bed, but was surprised when he didn't.

"Maggie?" he called out coming in the room and seeing both the bathroom and lanai empty.

He came back down the stairs and straight to the back yard, glancing out the back door.

"Maggie?"

Still nothing.

"Maggie?!" he called out again and heard a faint sound behind him as he turned.

"Maggie?"

He came in the family room and heard it again coming from the closet door.

He felt the good mood of the day slowly slipping away.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, hands over her ears but they quickly covered her eyes as the light came in and she moaned painfully.

"Why didn't you call me?" he whispered going in and closing the door behind him. He felt the wall in front of him, following it down as he took the seat next to her, hearing her trembling before he even touched her.

"Come here, Maggie." He put an arm over her shoulder as she snuggled in close to him. "How long?" he asked, wanting to know what stage of the migraine they were in.

"Fifteen….twenty min…utes," she shuddered, grabbing his arm as another wave of tremors struck her.

He put his hand over top of hers, massaging her fingers that gripped his bicep, hating the migraines more than any other symptom that attacked her. He felt helpless in his pursuit to try and ease her suffering.

"I want to…lay down," she whimpered, moving away from him knowing the floor was vacant of any clutter. He had removed everything and even put a pillow in the back for when she felt the need to lay down. Those were always the worst ones, recalling how she described the pressure in her skull that was so great it made her nauseous to sit up.

He reached out and felt her leg along with the tremors as it shook. He put his hand on her thigh caressing it, not sure his presence was helping or distracting. "Do you want me to go, Maggie?"

"No," she grabbed his hand, holding it. "Stay with me."

She concentrated on the seconds of relief that would come in waves, telling herself another would come and that the pain was almost over, just hang on for a while longer she urged, but sometimes, like today, it just seemed endless and the waves of relief were too far in between the bouts of agony, assured that this day was going to be the one that did her in. And then she felt something new in his attempt to relive her suffering.

Her whole body trembled under his touch as he moved his hand up and over her stomach, feeling her shift trying to find that perfect spot to ease the discomfort as she whimpered softly in the dark. The sounds coming from her were more than he could stand, replacing his hands with his lips as he gently kissed her belly in the dark, willing the pain to end.

The pain in her head was temporarily replaced with that euphoric sensation that she'd felt the first time that he'd ever touched her there. Those few seconds of liberation were astounding. When the pain returned she put a hand on his back, whispering to him, "Kiss me again." She gasped, reaching for her head, feeling as if someone was pounding on it with a hammer. "It…helped."

He kissed her stomach again over and over as instructed, but in his rush to fulfill her request and finally find something to help the cause he missed the intentions that was the actual relief.

The kisses didn't feel the same this time, disappointed over the mistaken relief, tears began to fill her eyes over the frustration that the pain was never going to end.

Steve looked up at her and heard the soft whimpering that turned to cries, his sympathy for her fueled his own emotions that once again turned his kisses into the soft, delicate, loving ones that cured her earlier.

She felt it again only not as strong as the first, putting her hand on his back again, willing him to go on.

Her whimper had a different tone, recognizing it as more of a sensual one than painful. He understood what she needed, never having even considered it in the past but somehow in this moment his touch was the cure. It encouraged him to no end, forgoing the confines of the darkness and continued with his pursuit to do whatever necessary to make her pain go away.

His movement became slow and he concentrated on areas of her body that he knew from experience that were more sensitive than others. Those were the key places that would bring her the most pleasure, gliding his fingertips down the side of her body as he brushed his lips over her naval, feeling her body begin to relax. His slid his hand down the inside of her thigh, forcing it open as she lay helpless under the strain of the migraine and the sweet pleasure from her husband that was gaining the upper hand.

He sat up and positioned himself between her legs touching the insides of both her thighs as she moaned softly. He smiled never in all his liaisons with her had he been more pleased to hear that sound. He felt powerful against the cancer, feeling for the first time that he had the upper hand. He was going to make her tremble from him not the disease.

She felt the wetness of his tongue as he kissed the inside of her thighs, waking her out of a trance, realizing she was naked below the waist, not even sure how he had managed that or when, but it wasn't dwelled on as this new sensation lit through her like a bolt of lightening. Her head tingled as he pleased her in the most provocative ways, using his tongue and fingers to massage her.

She reached over her head, bracing her hands on the wall as she let out a gasp over the change in his rhythm that made her head swirl as she tossed it one way and then the other, completely caught up in the sensations that were engulfing her. She arched her back as his hand slid up her body and under her shirt, touching her breasts all the while keeping the most erotic pace as he exemplified this talent that had her deliriously entertained.

She gripped his arm that was inside her shirt and slid her fingers up, feeling her way in the dark until she reached his shoulder, moving over his neck until her hands went over his hair, thanking him profusely with her touch as she heard him moan from his enjoyment. That sound filled her with an excitement that began where he kissed her and ricocheted throughout her body.

He'd never enjoyed anything more than the feel of her body trembling beneath his hands as he held her firmly in place. She let out a cry that pleased him beyond words, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders until he was sure she would draw blood, but he didn't waver from his duty until she settled back on the floor and whimpered softly in the darkness, her body still convulsing as he kissed her belly glowing in the aftermath of his accomplishment.

He crawled up next to her as she panted, rubbing her thighs back and forth against each other, still feeling the tingling after effects of his gift. He slid a hand under her neck and wrapped his arms around her as they lay in peace and quiet.

She searched out his lips and kissed him, having no recollection of the pain that had crippled her ten minutes before.

He smiled brightly in the darkness, feeling triumphant over having beat the devil himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie came out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her body followed by a wall of steam.

"Feel better?" Steve asked.

He was laid out on the bed wearing a pair of boxer briefs and his hands tucked behind his head.

She gave him a look like he must be mad for asking that question.

"Do I feel better?" she questioned him right back, sitting down on the edge of the mattress next to him. "I can't wait for my next migraine. Does that answer your question?" She leaned over and kissed his grinning lips.

"It really helped, huh?" he asked, assured that it had.

Maggie chuckled, "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" she teased him.

He shrugged with an arrogant grin. "It's ok if you want to call me Doctor from now on."

"Right?" she laughed, "How about gigolo?"

She shrieked as he lunched forward and grabbed her around the waist, twisting his body as he laid her out on the bed next to him. He rolled over on top of her, sitting up on all fours, looking down at her. "Gigolo, huh? You mean I could get paid for doing that?" He leaned down and kissed her. "Maybe I'll just quit my day job. Start my own business."

Maggie ran her hands up and down his arms, smiling up at him adoringly. "It would be a non profit organization since I'd be your only customer. Do you really think I would share you with anyone else? You're mine, all mine."

He smiled shyly over that, settling down next to her, resting his head on his propped up hand. "Ok then, scratch that idea. I'll just be at your beckon call."

"Now you're talking," Maggie grinned, running her hand over his muscular body as he lay on his side next to her. "So," she began, moving over his chest.

"Yes?" he sighed, feeling his insides begin to stir over her soft touch. The closet ordeal had been strictly about her but now he was itching to satisfy that same need for himself.

"Are you going to tell me about lunch today with Danny? What happened?"

He rolled his eyes, laying back flat on the bed. "Oh man," he whined, "here I was thinking you were about to seduce me and all you really want is to talk gossip." He turned his head, smiling at her.

Maggie resumed his position and propped her head up on her hand next to him. "Tell me what happened…and then…" she bit her bottom lip and slid her hand down his stomach and over his boxers, already feeling his want for her beginning to surface.

Steve raised an eyebrow giving her a quick explanation. "It was good. All settled. Friends again." He slipped a quick hand under her and pulled her on top of him. "Ok, gossip talk over, time for sex."

Maggie giggled, pushing herself up and straddling his waist.

"C'mon," she whined, "tell me what happened. It sounds like it went well." She was more than pleased over that.

He caved, sighing heavily as he put his hands on her thighs, gliding them up and down. He looked up at her as she adjusted the robe where it had slipped off her shoulder. She looked good. Her cheeks were rosy and her exposed skin was sun kissed a golden tan. Her eyes were soft and elegant as they looked down at him, reminding him once again why he was so in love with her. She could make his heart skip with just a look.

"Steve," she badgered him, "tell me."

He pulled himself out of the daydream and shook his head, "What? Oh, yea, Danny." He put his hands behind his head instead of on her, knowing that would help his concentration. "It was good. A little tense in the beginning, but he said some things, I said some things and before you know it we were drinking beer and giving each other shit just like old times."

Maggie rolled her eyes irritably. "Wow, that was the worst explanation ever." She grinded her hips into his pelvis seductively for about three strokes and then stopped. "How was that?" she said in the same annoyed tone. "Satisfied?"

He looked pained over the motion that felt amazing and then stopped abruptly. "That's it?! That's all I get?"

"Exactly my thoughts," Maggie pouted, with her arms crossed, glaring down at him.

Steve growled, knowing what she wanted. "All right, all right," he groaned. "We met at a bar called Paddy's. Nice place, we should go sometime. I think you'd like it. Good food and they have a dart board."

"You're rambling," Maggie sighed.

"Well if you'd settle down I could get to the good part."

She gave him a playfully stern look that told him he better settle down.

Steve smiled and sat up on his elbow giving her a kiss, "Ok, if you must know, it went really well. He apologized profusely and I finally had to cut him off because it was just getting depressing. So, we made up over a couple of Reuben sandwiches and some cold beer. All is well. That's about it."

"Really?" she said hopeful. "That's so great!" she leaned down and kissed him. "See, aren't you glad I made you go?"

Seeing that smile made it all worthwhile. He didn't tell her about their little disagreement over her final wishes, not seeing the point. "Yes," he replied to her question. "I am glad you talked me into it. As always, you're brilliant at making my life so much better."

She lay down next to him, snuggling close, "You're a good man, Steve."

He put his arms around her, cherishing these moments with her. "You make me that way Maggie and I love you for it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry again for the long delay…I had to actually use the day off from work just to finish this chapter! I've never had so few hours in the week to write. It's killing me. LOL Thank you for being patient! I hope it's worth the wait.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maggie treaded water, looking one way and then the other, confused about where she was but wasn't alarmed over it, however her arms and legs were getting tired.

Her head was barely above the water as she gave one more solid kick from below and raised herself up just enough to get a quick breath before she had to struggle to keep her face above the water line once again.

She needed to find a way out of the water soon. She picked a direction and began to swim but the fatigue was quickly becoming apparent as she struggled even harder against her limbs that were giving out, fighting the weariness that was pulling her down.

Her head went under for the first time and she struggled, stretching her neck up toward the surface and kicked hard, getting her face up just enough to catch a breath.

She suddenly realized she was in trouble, feeling a wave of panic sweep over her as she tried to yell out but only took in a mouth full of water. Her arms and legs kicked frantically as she coughed, getting a lungful just in time as she began to go under again. She had no strength left to pull herself up, feeling the air on her hands but not able to get there.

She suddenly came out of the water like a shot, filling her lungs and gasping for a breath preparing herself incase she went under again, but she didn't. Her arms and legs kicked frantically, feeling a renewed strength that was keeping her head up so she could breathe freely.

Steve lay back in the water and used his one arm to swim towards the shore while his other was wrapped around her upper body, pulling her along with him. His legs kicked under the water, wishing she would stop moving and let him do the work, but it was as if she didn't know he was there.

The panic that he'd felt swimming out to her had been replaced with adrenalin that was at its capacity as he used the incoming tide to get them to shore.

Maggie gripped his forearm that was wrapped around her body relieved that he was there. She didn't remember swimming with him, but knew she had become forgetful at times too. She could hear his struggle in the water as he breathed hard, yanking her body along with him, trusting he knew the way back to shallow water.

She didn't remember going for a swim but she must have, how else would she have ended up in the water.

She felt her foot hit the sandy bottom but her legs were too wobbly and weak to stand on her own. She didn't have to worry about it as he lifted her out of the surf and carried her up to the grass, dropping to his knees and holding her tightly as his chest heaved over and over from the exertion of swimming out to her at Olympic speed and then getting her back the hundred or so yards to shore.

Father Kenai leaned over them with a concerned hand placed on Steve's shoulder, seeing that Maggie was awake and hadn't drowned as he had feared. "I called the Fire Department," he said to Steve. "Is Maggie ok?"

He didn't speak but only nodded, glancing back toward the house as smoke poured out the windows of the kitchen and back door.

Father Kenai looked in the same direction. "I think I got the fire out its just smoking now."

They both heard the sirens as the Fire truck approached the house.

"I'll go greet them," Father Kenai said, running off toward the side of the house.

Steve held Maggie's head against his shoulder and wet shirt, drops of salt water dripped off the ends of his hair that was longer than it had been since he was seventeen. He stared out at the water thinking that if he were only a couple of seconds longer. If he wouldn't have made that light at the intersection just before his street, cursing himself at the time for going through the yellow light that had turned red, but now he praised himself. He wouldn't have got to her in time. Or the godsend of Father Kenai for even knowing she was out there. Thanking the Akua's profusely for putting him in the right place at the right time.

He knew now without a doubt that he couldn't leave her alone anymore, at all, for any amount of time. It was just too dangerous. It scared him even more that he could see and feel that dreaded end drawing closer and closer.

Maggie looked up at him, seeing a fright on his face that alarmed her. She sat up as he let go of his tight grip, but still kept his arms around her. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I went out too far didn't I?"

His expression instantly calmed and he smiled at her. "Just a little bit." He wanted no blame to be put on her or for her to feel it.

She looked out at the water. "We must have got separated while we were swimming."

He wanted to cry in the worse way but kept his composure. "You're too quick for me."

"Oh my God, Steve!" Maggie shrieked, "The house is on fire!" She tried to pull away from him, pointing toward the smoke that had slowed as the fire department used fire extinguishers instead of water to make sure it was truly out.

"Maggie!" he held her by both arms, not wanting her to run toward the house. "No, its not. Father Kenai put it out."

"What happened!" She sat back down, staring at him with a look of shock on her face.

He knew exactly what had happened, not the details but knew she must have put something on the stove and left it. "It was just a little kitchen fire. No big deal."

"What?! How?" she looked over his shoulder as he held on to her. She suddenly recalled being in there earlier. "Wait," Maggie said feeling her heart rate soar. "I think I forgot…"

"It doesn't matter," Steve interrupted her.

She pointed toward the house, "I remember putting something on the stove," she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "I think it was my fault."

He pulled her hand down, revealing the horrified look on her face, "Hey, this is not your fault. It was an accident. That stove is old and probably ignited on its own," he lied. "It's no big deal." He put a hand on her face and smiled. "That kitchen has been needing a remodel for years."

She gazed at the kindness that radiated from him, realizing now that she truly was the culprit and as always he was trying to protect her. She looked out toward the water as tears filled her eyes. "You…" she swallowed, biting her bottom lip, "you weren't swimming with me, were you?"

He didn't reply, there was no need to drag it out, it was over and the only thing that mattered at the moment was that she was here and so was he.

She found that comforting spot again up close against him as his arms went around her. She trembled slightly but not from the chill of sitting in the breeze all wet, but from the knowledge that her life was beginning to slip away from her.

"I'm scared," she whimpered, clutching his wet shirt.

"It's ok, Maggie," his voice broke, holding her tighter. "You don't ever have to be afraid when I'm with you. I'll always be within an arms reach from now on, I promise."

She found an enormous amount of comfort in that, feeling that security as he held her.

Father Kenai came up behind them and stopped a few steps away. He didn't have to hear the words to know the story. It was clear to him the day he married them as well as the display before him now. They were in love, maybe more so than anyone he had ever married before, or even known before for that matter. It was what he considered a beautiful love story that was going to have a tragic end. He prayed for Maggie every day and Steve as well, hoping that somehow this prayer more than any others would be answered.

"One of the fireman needs to speak with you," he said to Steve.

Maggie still trembled and as he looked down at her, he could see the results of it on her face as well. Nothing was going to take him away from her at that moment, nothing. "I can't right now, my wife needs me."

She clung tighter to him, pushing in the grass with her feet to get closer to him, which he responded to.

Father Kenai nodded his understanding with a gentle hand on Steve's still damp shirt, "I'll take care of it. You stay here where you're needed."

Steve nodded his thanks and shifted his legs finding that comfortable spot that would keep for however long she needed him, like so many nights he'd done on the bathroom floor. He wouldn't move until she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie lay sleeping in their bed as Steve carefully closed the door, but leaving it open just enough to hear her if she called for him.

He came down the stairs and picked up his cell phone from the kitchen table and paused at the backdoor, glancing back toward the upstairs and listening to the silence once more just to be sure she was all safe and sound before he went out back and sat down on one of the lawn chairs in the grass.

He brought up Bridgette's number and pressed send.

She answered it right away, holding it in her hand for the past fifteen minutes anticipating his call after getting his text that they needed to talk and if now was a good time for her.

"Steve, what happened?" she asked nervously. "Maggie? Is she alright?" she held her breath hoping she wasn't getting that dreadful call that she always feared would come too soon.

"Yes, she's asleep," he responded, easing her anxiety. "We had a little excitement here today," he glanced over his shoulder at his partially burned kitchen. "but it's ok now."

"What happened?"

He didn't want to go into details not seeing the reason for it, but did initiate the reason for his call, feeling the urgency of it. "She's getting worse." He swallowed, trying to wet his throat that had gone dry from the call that was a necessity. "I think maybe you should make plans to come now," he paused, feeling tears sting his eyes as he moved the phone up so she wouldn't hear the sorrowful breathing that had overcome him.

Bridgette didn't hide hers though, her voice choked as she replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can notify work and get a flight, by the end of the week for sure."

He put his hand over his mouth, wiping away the sadness and replacing it with a tone that overcame him knowing how happy Maggie would be when she heard, "I think that would be great. Maggie will be so excited."

Bridgette reached over for a tissue from the container that sat on the nightstand by her bed, wiping her eyes.

"How are you Steve?" she asked sadly, not being able to imagine what he must be going though.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. His emotions were torn apart in so many different directions that he couldn't quite put a finger on one at that second. He was sad, he was forever hopeful, he was grief stricken, he was happy that he'd got to Maggie in time. He felt guilty for leaving her alone. He felt all those things, but the one that stood out the most and would never change was that he was in love. It was a deeply bedded feeling that sustained him through all the crises so far.

She understood his answer, seeing his strength in so many of her patient's families. Some crumbled while others remained strong all the way up to the end. But it was that time that frightened her the most, because that is the time when most of the ones that had been strong and resilient, crumbled.

"I'll text you my flight information as soon as I get it."

He smiled into the phone knowing how happy Maggie would be. "Ok. I won't tell her you're coming. We'll surprise her."

Bridgette wiped her eyes with a new tissue. "Ok. She loves surprises."

"I can tell you now what I'm feeling," he grinned, "happy. Nothing pleases me more than a smile on my wife's face, and I have a feeling it might break she'll be so excited."

Bridgette chuckled, "I'm excited too. I'll let you know my plans."

"Sounds good," he paused before hanging up. "Thanks Bridgette. Somehow I always feel more relaxed after I talk to you."

She wanted to ask him about Danny, but didn't want to ruin this moment for him if things were still the same between them. "I'll see you soon, Steve. We'll have some laughs, I promise."

He liked that. "Ok."

He hung up and sat for a minute longer looking out at the water as the afternoon temperature hit its peak in the low 80's. Bridgette's arrival was going to be both a blessing and a curse. He felt the end was approaching feeling those relentless tears begin to afflict him once again.

"Don't do it," he muttered to himself, rising to his feet. "Don't mourn for her while she's asleep upstairs. You still have her close, and you still have the opportunity to make her happy. So do it."

His little prep talk inspired him even further as he came in the house, seeing the kitchen. There was no way to cook anything. The fire damage wasn't bad enough to force them to vacate the house, but the only appliance that was still safely functioning was the refrigerator.

He came up the stairs and into the bedroom, seeing that she was awake, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

Maggie smiled as she scooted over to him, laying her head on his lap as she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry about the kitchen."

He stroked her shoulders and back. "Don't be. It gives us a good reason to go out tonight. Where do you want to go to dinner? You're choice, anywhere you want."

She sat up facing him. "I almost burn your house down and you reward me with a nice dinner? That makes no sense."

"It was an accident. Besides, I told you, I've wanted to remodel it for a long time. You actually did me a favor. Now the insurance will pay for it." he leaned over and kissed her. "So, thank you."

She shook her head at him. "You're too good to me."

"I'm in love," he shrugged nonchalantly. "In my eyes you can do no wrong." He leaned in to her with a smile that supported his words. "I'm at your mercy."

She loved him beyond words. A few minutes before she had been lying there working out the final details of her life, knowing her actions from earlier, no matter accidental or not were dangerous. It frightened her that she might do something worse next time and God forbid, put his life in jeopardy. She couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to him, ever, let alone she being the cause of it. Not being able to recall the details of the fire only conveyed to her that her time with him was drawing to an end. She wanted to be conscious of him when she breathed her last breath and feel his heartbeat when hers gave out. But for tonight they had each other, and at the moment she felt good, wanting to leave him with good memories more than dire ones.

"I want to go dancing," she blurted out. "Will you take me dancing?"

Steve raised an eyebrow over that unexpected request. "Dancing! I don't think you're up for that. Besides, I can't dance, Maggie," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"I feel fine. I want to go out. And yes you can dance. Everyone can dance."

"That may be true but its hard with two left feet," he argued.

She sat up on her knees and put her arms around his neck. "That's not true." She eyed him seductively, "I've seen you move and believe me, you DO NOT have two left feet." She tilted her head as if saying please. "So, take me dancing?"

He shook his head at her, knowing he was helpless. He was 100% at her mercy. "Ok."

He watched her eyes light up and at that very second he would have danced with her in the middle of Kalakaua Ave if she asked him too.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready," she said happily, kissing him quickly before she leapt off the bed.

He stayed seated thinking about his newly designated task at hand that had him completely baffled. Two hours ago he was pulling her out the water half drowned, and now they were making plans to go dancing. He'd take the later of the two and counted his blessings for the opportunity.

He'd lived in Waikiki for a majority of his life and knew it like the back of his hand, but in this instance he hadn't the slightest idea where he should take her. He thought about an internet search but knew if he put in the word 'dance' that it would hit all the upscale nightclubs in downtown and he couldn't see the two of them mingling with a bunch of twenty something kids who would be staggering drunk by ten o'clock, but he also didn't want to take her someplace that wouldn't suit the purpose of what she was asking, in other words, tourists in board shorts and slippers was not in his line of vision either.

He had an idea.

Chin answered with a grin after seeing the name display on his phone.

"Hey Steve, how's it going?"

"Hey Chin. Pretty good," he'd yet to tell them about the grave condition of Maggie. It wasn't that he didn't want them to know it was just that speaking of it was always difficult and he hated the sympathy that was a natural reaction, but nonetheless, he hated it. "I need some advice from you since you're a young, hip party type of guy," he teased.

Chin laughed with him. "Hello? You know you called, Chin Ho Kelly, right?"

Steve chuckled, "Maggie wants me to take her dancing tonight and I have no idea where to go. I was hoping you might suggest someplace that wouldn't bust my eardrums, but had a little bit of a dress code that didn't include beach wear."

Chin laughed again, "Dancing?! Really? You?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I know, but she's adamant and well…she doesn't ask for much from me, so when she does I indulge her."

Chin stopped laughing, hearing that tender side of him that had been kept hidden until Maggie entered the picture. "Let me think. Stay away from Top of Waikiki. Loud and sticky dance floor from intoxicated people spilling. The Modern is really nice. It's more of our age crowd. It's expensive so most of the young tourists can't afford the drinks so that keeps them out."

"The Modern huh?" Steve repeated. "Ok, thanks."

"How's Maggie doing?" Chin asked, not wanting to hang up without inquiring about her. He knew Steve's departure from work was to spend more time with her and after talking to Danny he also realized the situation was becoming worse than anyone had thought.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to go into it, yet feeling he should. "She's hanging in there."

"I talked to Danny. You know if you ever need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'm always around. I've been there you know."

"Thanks Chin." He was glad he wasn't asking details and forcing him to open up about it. Chin had been through it with his wife Malia, knowing first hand what it felt like to loose someone so close. He didn't know why he'd never picked up on that piece of information sooner, especially after sitting with him in coffee shops late into the night, because he knew Chin didn't want to go home to an empty house, or an early morning get together because he also knew he would be home awake, unable to sleep.

"Is it a special occasion tonight?" Chin asked.

"No," Steve replied. "My wife just wants to go dancing. It's been kind of a rough day is all and this will make her happy."

"Happy wife, happy life."

Steve chuckled, "That too, but seeing a smile on Maggie's face can make my whole year, so, we dance."

"Good man. Have fun."

"Thanks for the recommendation. I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up and heard the shower turn off in the bathroom, deciding he'd better get moving.

Forty-five minutes later Maggie came down the stairs with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing the little black dress she had worn that first night they had slept together in New York. He stared at the low-neck line, recalling kissing her there as she ran her hands through his hair. He felt his body stir over the memory, tempted to repeat history but knew it would have to wait until later.

He used the remote to switch the TV off and stood up admiring her, "You look absolutely stunning," he sighed, going to her as she stood on the bottom step, her expression somewhat disappointed. "What's the matter?"

"This dress doesn't fit right anymore and my hair," she went to reach up when he took her hand to prevent it.

"The dress fits perfectly and your hair looks amazing." He guided her off the last step and lifted her hand up as she giggled while he turned her around, she then moved up against him until they were face to face. "You look beautiful, Maggie. I can't wait to take you out and show you off."

"You make me feel beautiful," she smiled at him.

He took her hand and put it against his chest. "Do you feel that?" he said of his rapid heartbeat. "That's how you make me feel. It happens every time I'm near you, or even think about you."

She stepped back and looked him up and down in his dark suit and white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar, meeting his gaze as she made her way up to his face. "I see the way women look at you," she confessed. "Hungrily," she grinned. "They undress you with their eyes and make love to you, or imagine you making love to them."

Steve huffed, blushing slightly over her portrayal of his appearance. "I think you might be seeing things woman."

"I see, because I thought it too the first time I saw you and every time after. I wanted you so badly that night in the park in New York I could hardly breathe. And when you wrapped that blanket around me and held me…" she sighed, "I would have made love to you right then and there if you would have asked." She moved up against him again. "So please don't tell me women don't think it. I'm blessed, because I'm the one that gets to live the fantasy."

She made him feel like a man should, confident and strong. ' _This_ ,' he thought to himself, ' _this is why men go off and fight wars. To keep this safe_.'

With that thought in mind he leaned in and kissed her as if he were going off to war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat down in one of the two chairs provided at the small table and picked up his draft beer, taking a long drink to cure his thirst.

Maggie picked up her glass of ice water and sucked down half the glass through the straw. They both set down their drinks and looked at each other, grinning happily.

"See," Maggie said, resting her arms on the table as she leaned over to her husband and spoke just loud enough for him to hear over the music playing. "I told you you could dance."

Steve let out an exhausted breath as he slipped his dark suit jacket off his shoulders and let it rest on the back of the chair. He mirrored the same position as his wife, looking at her contently. "Having fun are you?"

She reached over and kissed him, "Yes!"

He sat back again and undid the cuffs of his white shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. "Again?" he asked as a new song began.

Maggie sat back and laughed, "I've created a monster. No! I have to rest."

He put both hands around the cold beer, using the chill from it to cool himself off. "Actually, I'm glad. It's like an oven in here."

She could see a bead of sweat forming just below the sideburns of his face. His blue eyes were alive and sparkled without a hint of fear or sadness that she saw so often now, even though he tried to hide it. The five o'clock shadow on his cheeks and chiseled jaw just made him look even handsomer than he already was.

She glanced past him at a group of women whom she had noticed admiring him earlier, two of the four was still looking. They only saw his exterior which ignited their interest but if they knew the man, they would be head over heals as much as she was. It made her mindful of how lucky she was, but it also made her well aware that he was a rare find and someday he would run into someone that might turn his head as well. It dawned on her then of how young he really was. Mid thirties for a man was still young enough to marry and have children. She wanted to be the one that would give him that but it wasn't meant to be, hoping that he would find love again, no matter how badly it hurt to think of him with someone else, it hurt just as bad to think of him going back to being alone again after she was gone.

"I think one of those girls over there will dance with you?" she said, motioning with her head to the table.

Steve glanced over as one of them smiled and the other turned away shyly. He looked back over at Maggie with adoring eyes, "I only have eyes and moves for one woman." He leaned over and kissed her. "My wife."

"That's very gallant of you," she replied, reaching over and covering his hand that rested on the table with hers, "but I can't see you being alone again, ever. I don't want to think it either."

He felt the heat of the room shift as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Was she really sitting there telling him that he needs to move on after she's gone? The thought of it was so far fetched he couldn't even dream of it, yet here she was pointing out other women in a bar to him.

He angrily pulled his hand away from hers and sat back, glancing over at the table of women again and then focused back on Maggie. His chest tightened as the mood changed in a split second. "Is that why you brought me here?" he barely got the words out as he anxiously wiped the palms of his hands on his pants, not because they were sweaty but because he felt the tension of her statement ricocheting through him, feeling devastated over it. "Do you want me to go home with one of them? Or maybe I should get their phone number for future reference. Is that what you want?"

She felt her heart sink to her stomach over her grave error, "No. That's not what I meant."

"Why would you say that to me then?" he swallowed hard trying to ward off the disturbing emotions that were tearing through him. He wanted to get up and leave but couldn't move, his head in turmoil over the idea of a future with another woman. He couldn't even get his head wrapped around losing her, yet here she was trying to set him up with someone else.

"Steve," Maggie said, moving closer to him.

He looked right at her, his eyes showing the pain that was engulfing him. "Do you have any idea how bad that hurt, what you just said to me?"

"I didn't mean it that way," she pleaded, hoping she hadn't ruined the night with her foolishness, but the look in his eyes told her she had wounded him deeply. "Steve, I love you so much. You're such a good man. All I meant was that someone deserves all the goodness that you have to offer. The thought of you with another woman makes me crazy. I can't even think it, but it also scares me that you will put up another wall and shield all that goodness that you have to offer another person. Promise me you won't put up another wall. You deserve so much happiness and I just want you to have it and not shut it out. Please, that's my only wish for you."

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?"

She looked at him confused as if asking him how he could be so naïve. "Because I know what's happening to me and so do you. I need to be able to tell you what I feel now before it's too late. I don't want to hurt you by any means but I feel desperate sometimes with things I feel that I want to say to you, but when is the time ever right?"

"I can't be with another woman, Maggie," he admitted firmly, "I can't."

She slowly smiled over that, unable to deny that she liked to hear it. "Good. I'm glad you can say that now, but after the healing has settled, just know that I want what is best for you. We both thought we were destined to be alone in this world," she reached under the table and took his hand that rested on his knee, "but we're not. I see that now after being with you. If the tables were turned, I would hope that you would want the same for me."

The reasoning behind her statement began to sink in as the hurt turned to an acknowledgement and acceptance of her feelings. One of the blessings he'd always felt in his relationship with her was that they had no secrets between them. He felt he could tell her anything and was grateful that he had conveyed that she could do the same. He just never thought of it in this capacity, but this was her reality and he needed to get on board with it. He owed her the right to say what she needed to say now, realizing as always that it was only for his benefit, not hers.

His hand took ahold of hers that rested on his knee as he looked at her. The music and people around them vanished and it was as if it was just the two of them. "I'll try," he said to her. "I promise I'll try."

She smiled and leaned in whispering in his ear. "But I'll always be your first." She kissed his cheek and pulled back seeing an equally pleased grin on his face.

"I love you, Maggie."

"I know. Thank you for that."

It was as if he were falling in love with her all over again. The feelings she could awaken in him were indescribable. The music had changed to a slower beat and he pushed back in his chair and stood up, holding her hand as she rose out of her seat. He led her back out to the dance floor, taking her in his arms as they looked at each for the first few seconds, expressing the bond between them that needed no words.

She felt relieved that she had said what she did; glad it was out and now she would leave it be. She didn't like the subject anymore than he did. It hurt to think of someone else standing where she was now, or in his bed. Or worse yet, having his baby. But it wasn't so much about her anymore, as it was about her helping him through the transition that she felt was going to devastate him, knowing it would her.

He would hold steadfast of his promise to her, but in his heart he was convinced that he would never love another woman like he did Maggie.

He held her a little closer breathing in his favorite perfume that she only wore on special occasions; just to entice him she had told him once teasingly. He appreciated the gesture, feeling that lure now wishing he could slip his hands up under that black dress and feel her naked body.

His fantasy was brought to halt as he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

He looked over and was shocked at the presence of the person standing next to him.

"I was wondering," Danny said, 'if you wouldn't mind allowing me to dance with your wife?"

Maggie was equally shocked. "Danny," she said bewildered, "what are you doing here?"

He was dressed the part, including his signature tie that he only wore on special occasions now too. He held his hands out. "I'd like to dance with you," he glanced up at Steve who was still staring at him as if he were a ghost that had just appeared from the mist, "if your Neanderthal husband would please step aside."

"What?" Steve chuckled, confused as ever.

"I want to dance with Maggie, so move." He nudged his way between them. "Go stand over there with the peanut gallery." He pointed toward their table were Chin, Kono and another woman were standing.

Steve looked over his shoulder and sure enough they were there, watching the display on the dance floor. He glanced at Maggie who was smiling now at Danny.

"I would love to dance with you," she said.

Steve mumbled something incoherent and then shrugged, "Ok." He stepped back still holding Maggie's hand, offering it to her new partner. "Be careful with her," he teased him. "I'll be watching so no funny stuff."

Danny playfully jabbed him in the ribs as he took his place. "You'll be lucky if you get her back."

Steve winked at her as she smiled at him, pleased as ever over the surprise.

He made his way over to Chin and Kono with an equally confused, yet pleased grin as he had given Danny. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You said it wasn't a special occasion," Chin explained, "so we thought we'd make a night of it. It was Danny's idea." He motioned to the woman standing next to him, putting an arm around her waist, "Steve, this is Lindsey O'Neil. Lindsey, this is Steve McGarrett."

They shook hands as they greeted one another.

Steve gave chin a pleased look over the new girl as she turned to speak with Kono.

"So when did this come about?" Steve whispered, knowing he hadn't dated anyone since the death of Malia.

Chin shrugged, "A few weeks ago. We've met before and ran into each other on the beach and sat down to have a beer and…" he shrugged again. "We've been hanging out ever since."

Steve smiled over his pleasure of the new relationship, but at the same moment it dawned on him that Chin had just lived through the exact scenario that he was heading into. It was a surreal moment catching him off guard as he looked back over at Maggie unable to imagine himself with another woman, but betting on his life that Chin thought the same thing at one time. It hurt beyond words to think about so he pushed it away, focusing on the happy moment of seeing her smile and dancing with Danny and not on the uncertain future that lay ahead of him. He had grown accustom to living in the moment and that's where he was going to stay.

Maggie pulled back and looked at her new partner, "This is quite a surprise."

Danny held her hand up against his chest and his other around her waist. "I've been trying to think of a way to get you alone so I could ask you something?"

Maggie raised an eyebrow in question. "Really? What?"

"Have you forgiven me, Maggie?" he asked sincerely, watching her face for the truth, but she didn't have to say a word, her expression spoke for her.

"Yes. Have you forgiven me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he smiled. "You made the right choice."

She smiled over that as he pulled her closer, moving to the song that came to an end, but he held her for just a few seconds longer as they hugged.

They made their way back to a new table that was able to accommodate all of them. Chin made introductions for Maggie and Lindsey as they ordered a round.

"Did you know about this?" Maggie leaned over and whispered to her husband.

"No! I just called Chin to ask where to go. He said it was Danny's idea."

She reached over and took his hand. "I'm glad they're here."

"Me too," he nodded. "It feels good being together like this again."

She squeezed his hand, not only for his happiness but her own as well. She looked around at the three of them seeing them as not only friends, but as Steve's support team. She was reminded of the incident earlier in the day with the fire and the swim, feeling a dread overcome her. She wasn't ready for this life to be over yet. She wasn't ready to leave him, missing him already even though he sat close to her, holding her hand. She looked up at him as he laughed over something that Kono had said, seeing his beautiful smile that had filled her with so much joy over the last few months. She thought back to her first night in Hawaii with him as they contemplated their fate that had brought them together, questioning the reason and if there was one. There was, she thought confidently, and it was for her benefit.

He felt Maggie squeeze his fingers and looked over at her, assuming she wanted his attention. She didn't speak but only looked at him with a gentle smile, caressing him with her eyes. He felt that familiar warm rush sweep over him and instinctively leaned over and kissed her. It was a good night and she seemed to be in good spirits, not having any repercussions from the incident that morning. Her happiness was what drove him and at the moment he felt victorious.

Later on into the night Maggie waited at the end of the hallway that led to the restrooms, waiting for Danny to come out.

She caught his arm as he came past her.

"Danny."

He smiled and followed her a few feet over, out of the way from the crowd.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Steve."

"Ok," he replied a little puzzled.

She glanced over in Steve's direction as he spoke to Chin and Kono. "You know he's been much more relaxed since the two of you have made up. It weighed heavy on him even though his stubbornness hid it." She focused back on Danny. "He loves you like a brother."

He grinned over that, "Maybe so, but he was willing to sacrifice it for you. I underestimated what you meant to him. He's really head over heels for you Maggie. He's in love. There's no doubt about that and I'm happy for him, for you too."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because he's going to need you Danny." She reached out and took his hand, holding it with both of hers. "He's going to need someone strong and who isn't afraid to help him fight through the aftermath of when I'm gone."

He stepped back hearing clearly where this conversation was headed and it caught him completely off guard.

Maggie looked him in the eye, wanting her words to be heard. "He's going to need you."

He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach, feeling his last drink begin to stir there. "I don't want to talk about this, Maggie."

"Neither do I," she confessed, "but I'm saying it for him, now, while I can. Please Danny. I need to know that you'll be there for him no matter what."

He was amazed at the loyalty she displayed for her husband. Here she was facing the most frightening of experiences he could possibly fathom yet she was more concerned about Steve's well being than her own mortality. He had grossly underestimated her love as well. He was jealous once again of what they had, but this time it wasn't in a malicious way. He admired it. They were two of the most unselfish people he had ever met. It made him mindful of his own life.

He put a hand on her face that showed concern and a deep passion for the mission that she was seeking to have resolved. "Ok," he agreed, "Ok, Maggie. I Promise."

She smiled into his hand, putting hers over top of it. "Thank you Danny."

"Don't give up, Maggie," he said just as passionately. "Don't ever give up the fight. You never know…maybe…. I don't know. Just don't give up." He wanted to tell her not to take her own life, or worse yet, not to have Steve help her do it.

"I won't. I promise."

He felt the same need to get his feelings off his chest. "I know what you asked him to do. He told me."

She looked away, in the direction of the table they were sitting at, not surprised that Steve would confide in him. "You don't agree."

"I don't agree that Steve should be the one to do it." She looked over at him, assuming he meant the procedure all together. "Maggie, I just think that loosing you is going to be extremely difficult on him. More than you, or I know, but it's something he will eventually be able to deal with over time because he's lost people in his life." He sighed, shaking his head, feeling he was accurate to the tee on his belief in the subject, "but if he is the one that…if it's at his hands, I'm just afraid that he will take that to his grave as one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Do you understand? He'll do it because you want it and because he'll think he's doing the right the thing at the time, but it will haunt him."

She heard him loud and clear and suddenly felt a wave of nausea over the one aspect of the request that she had over looked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve closed the front door after Maggie entered, locking it and then turning to her as she stood in the entranceway to the kitchen. She'd been quiet most of the way home from the bar claiming she was just tired from the later than planned evening because of the others showing up, yet he sensed there was more to it. He'd kept a close eye on her most of the night, hoping she wouldn't have another spell like she had that morning. But the night seemed to go off well and he thought she had enjoyed herself, however she seemed distant, lost in her thoughts. It made him a little weary now as he watched her staring at the damaged kitchen.

He came up behind her stopping a couple of feet away. "You're still not blaming yourself for that I hope," he asked, trying to put the pieces together for her odd behavior.

Maggie scanned the kitchen seeing the remains of her illness in black and white, literally. The charred mess was just a reminder that she couldn't handle her life anymore. It was out of her control and the grand plan that she had resolved too was crumbling as well. Danny was right; she couldn't allow Steve to bare the cross that she had asked him too carry. It was wrong.

She was trapped in a body that was giving out on her, surrounded by people that cared about her and one man that loved her enough to sacrifice his own welfare to help her achieve an objective that would relieve her agony, but as Danny had so devotedly pointed out, it would only prolong Steve's. No matter what decision she made he was the one that was going to suffer the most.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, hearing him speak for the first time.

"Maggie?" His concern grew as she trembled beneath his touch. His first thought was that the illness was under attack once again, but as she turned he saw a different form of pain in her expression that startled him just as much.

The finality of her life came crashing down on her. She wasn't ready, no matter how hard she had tried to concentrate on the life she still had, the unavoidable end was there creeping it's way into her thoughts that would leave her crippled with fear and heartache over leaving behind this life that was so perfect and serene that at times her Cancer just seemed like a bad dream and not her actual reality. She had managed to keep her feelings of death under control and not allow the fear to get the better of her but as the illness progressed her arrogance over it was deteriorating. She was afraid. This day had proved to her that no matter how hard she tried to stay ahead of the disease, it was going to win in the end, and it's victory was going to be terrifying. She spoke the words out loud that she had shunned from her vocabulary. They spoke volumes to him, explaining in detail what had her so alarmed.

"I don't want to die," she cried, bursting into tears as she fell into him. She felt his arms go around her and then he said something to her that sent her off into a rage of anger.

"It's going to be ok, Maggie."

She pushed off of him, glaring at him like that had been the most foolish thing she had ever heard spoken.

"No it's not! It's not going to be ok! I'm never going to be ok! I'm going to die!" she screamed, furious over the hand that fate had dealt her. The tears in her eyes dried up and showed a fury that had been kept secluded until that moment. "Why?!" she screamed, her hands clenched into fists. "Why is this happening to me?! It's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve this!"

He went to reach out for her as she backed away from him.

"Stop it! Stop trying to make it better! You don't deserve this either! Aren't you angry?! Why don't I ever see you get angry?!" she blasted him, her fury taking control of her mouth that was spitting out words before her brain or conscience had a chance to dissect them.

"Why? What good is it going to do for me to get angry? What will it solve?"

"Don't you feel it?! Don't you even care?!"

That struck a nerve, hurting just as much as if she would have cut him. She was deliberately tying to hurt him, and she had succeeded. He'd been bending over backwards to give her what she wanted, what she needed and this is how she repays him, by questioning his lack of feelings over her death?

He walked toward her, narrowing his eyes, teeth clenched, "I feel it, Maggie!" He backed her up against the wall. "I feel it every second of every day." He leaned into her face, "I see what you don't. I'm trying to keep you alive when all you talk about is death!" he hollered. "Don't stand there and tell me I don't feel it! I hear you talk about it like its some fucking trip you're going on!" he hollered. "What do you want from me?!"

"I don't know!" she yelled back. "Something that shows me that you're fucking pissed! I'm sick and tired of walking on eggshells and trying to make the best for you, and you trying to make the best for me! Why can't you be honest with me?"

He was angry now. She just kept pouring more salt on a wound that had been festering inside of him.

"You want me to be honest?!" he shouted, raising his fist and turning to the wall opposite her and pounding his fist through the dry wall. He pulled his hand out feeling his anger over her bantering igniting a temper in him that came out in a violent rage. "Is that honest enough for you?!" he yelled, turning back to her and aiming his fist in another spot that was only a few inches away from her head.

She heard the sound of the wall caving in and saw the fury of it in his eyes, but she stood her ground, not even flinching.

"How's that, Maggie?!" he growled, "Is that what you want to see? Or maybe I should go back to the bar and see if I can hook up with one of those girls. Maybe I'll just bring her home and fuck her! Is that the honesty you're looking for?"

"I want you to admit that I'm dying! I want you to say it!"

"Why?!" he screamed at her. "You can't even admit that you're dying! You can't even do it! You want me to do it for you! You want honesty? You can't even be honest with yourself, so you lash out me! Go ahead if it makes you feel better." He stepped back raising both arms out to her, his right hand swelling where the knuckles were cut. "Go ahead, Maggie. Take another shot," he glared at her, never dreaming he could be this angry with her. "Get it all out. Come on! Hit me, Maggie!"

"I'm dying, Steve." Her voice was remarkably calm. "I'm going to die soon. I'm angry and I'm scared. I can't walk across the room without thinking about it. I want to talk about it. I want to talk about it with you, but I can't. That leaves me all alone with my thoughts."

He dropped his hands to his side. "I've never tried to hide the fact that you're sick, Maggie. I'm scared too. I'm scared for me; I'm scared for you. I've allowed myself to take on the burden of dealing with your everyday needs that are getting more and more complicated, because you are dying! Don't accuse me of not being there for you of not being angry about it! I'm here twenty-four hours a day! There is no escape from it!" he shouted. His anger now wasn't necessarily at her, but at the subject that had them both screaming at each other for no apparent reason.

She looked up at him and broke open the one subject that in her mind started it all. "I don't want it to be you. If the time comes…" she corrected herself, "when the time comes, I don't want you to be the one."

He felt another jab, this one right into his chest. "Why are you doing this?" he suddenly felt weak, stepping back away from her. "I'm trying Maggie. I'm trying so hard, but it doesn't seem to be enough for you."

She slid down the wall, feeling that same weakness engulf her. "Sometimes I think it would be better," she confessed, "if I just took some pills and ended it now. I know you're here with me and it makes me feel guilty for putting you through so much, and for asking too much." She looked up at him, "In the beginning I couldn't believe that you came back to me, and then I couldn't believe that you stayed with me. I'm not angry with you, Steve. I'm just angry, and you're here." She faced him as he sat down across from her at the base of the stairs but kept his hands to himself, leaning back against the rail.

"I didn't stay out of pity, or obligation or because of some other stupid reason that is floating around your head. I stayed because I fell in love with you. For some reason you don't feel worthy of it, but you should. I thank God every day, Maggie that I have you, and when the time comes that I have to say goodbye to you, then I'll thank God everyday for the time that I did have. Just because we weren't given the opportunity to fulfill a normal life doesn't mean it wasn't fulfilling, not to me. Is that how you feel?"

"No!" she quickly replied and then corrected herself, "Maybe, I don't know. I just feel cheated." She looked up at him with that anger beginning to surface again in her eyes, "I feel like I've finally got everything I've ever wanted but I'm not being given the opportunity to enjoy it."

"You're feeling sorry for yourself," he blurted out.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, angry over his tone that seemed sarcastic and the words sounded condescending. "Thank you so much Dr. Freud for that enlightening diagnose." She went to get up when he slammed his foot on the wall beside her, blocking the way.

"Where are you going?"

She looked over at him with a cross between shock and anger. She went to move in the opposite direction when his other foot came up and blocked that path as well.

"Steve!"

"You're dying, Maggie. It's clear you have some reservations that need to be resolved."

"Oh aren't you brilliant!" she snapped. "And I don't feel sorry for myself!"

"Yes you do, I feel sorry for you too, and I feel sorry myself. I feel cheated too."

She stubbornly crossed her arms "Fine then! One of my reservations is that I don't want you to be with anyone else, ever!"

He smiled, letting both his feet drop down to the floor. "Good. It pissed me off that you thought otherwise. If it were me, I wouldn't want you to be with anyone else either. And if you did, I'd find a way to come back and haunt you. I'd whisper my name in your ear while you were having sex."

Maggie let out a chuckle, shaking her head at him. "That's mean."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same to me? You'd probably whisper your name so I couldn't perform. Humiliate me."

She smacked his leg that was next to her. "I would not!" She smiled giving him a sideways glance as she now stroked his leg, "Just promise me that you won't enjoy it as much as with me."

He grinned at her, "I promise. I never would anyway." His eyes scanned her body, "You have some kind of special power Maggie that takes ahold of me and…" he let out a deep growl, unable to find the right word. "Chances of winning the lottery twice are slim to nothing."

She liked that answer, blushing just slightly. Her anger settling as she sat with him at the base of the stairs, glancing over his head at one of the two holes he had created. "I made you mad."

He looked up over his shoulder at the one above his head, and then focused back at her. "Yes you did," he dropped his head, looking at his right hand that had gash marks on it.

"Is it broken?" Maggie asked, sitting up reaching out for it.

He pulled it back out of her reach, "No."

He set it in his lap and stared at her for a moment before speaking. She wanted honesty, he thought, ok, he'd give it to her. His voice low but was clear in the silence of the room.

"I don't want to do it, Maggie."

She knew precisely what he didn't want to do, no explanation needed. "I know. And you're right, you shouldn't."

"I'm sorry," he said somberly.

She put a gentle hand on his leg. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a thing from you, it was wrong." The morality of it had been plaguing her as well. "Do you believe in God, Steve?" she asked him curiously.

"Yes," he replied, nodding as well. "I do."

"Do you think there's a heaven?"

"Yes," he replied again without hesitation. "I used to ponder that, but after meeting you, I'm sure of it, Maggie." He sat up straight, "I don't believe that if you and are separated, that we won't see each other again. I refuse to accept it. We love each other too much. I'm relying on it to pull us through to whatever's next." He reached out to her, "I'm not afraid to die. I've thought about what you are going through and what I would do. The fear and anger you have is expected. I think you are handling all of this with so much grace and dignity that it just surpasses my respect for you in so many ways." He held her hand as she hung on every word he said, "It's ok if you get angry and scream and yell, you have the right." he motioned with his head to the other hole in the wall above hers. "I'm going to get angry too, but in the end," he smiled at her, "we have that special bond between us that brings us to this calming place right here. Don't be afraid for me, Maggie. I'll miss you terribly," tears sprang to life in his eyes, "and being without you will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to face, but my one salvation through it all is that I will see you again. I have no doubt."

His words were the inspiration she'd been searching for. She felt a peace wrap around her like a comforting embrace, shielding her from not only her own fear but also the fear she'd been harboring for him. Suddenly all the anger and despair settled someplace inside of her that was untouchable and that love he spoke of forged a clear and smooth path that she would walk from here on out.

She felt a tingling sensation as if being touched by some heavenly presence as she looked upon him in wonderment over her newly discovered identity. "I know now," she said in awe. "I know why you're here. Why we met," she smiled, getting up on her knees and scooting closer to him. The excitement in her eyes passed over to him. "I know you're right. I think there's a place for us, for you and me, a place set aside where we'll be together again, forever. What we have is special. It'll see us through this life to the next. We've been blessed. Do you see it?"

He didn't think he'd ever seen her look more radiant than she did at that second. She was breathtakingly beautiful to him. "Do I see it?" he questioned with a knowing smile, reaching up and putting a hand on her warm, flushed cheek, "Welcome to my world, Maggie. Where we're going to live happily ever after."


	24. Chapter 24

"Maggie," Steve yelled from the top of the stairs. "There's someone at the door. Can you get it?"

She came out of the laundry room holding one of his t-shirts in her hand and walked toward the door, looking up the stairs where she had heard his voice come from. "Are you expecting anyone?" she asked as he appeared.

"No," he replied casually, shaking his head.

As she turned to answer the door he pulled out his cell phone and came down the steps halfway, holding it up and videoing her.

Maggie opened the door startled by the loud greeting.

"Surprise!" Bridgette shouted, holding her arms out wide as if showing herself off.

"Bridge!" Maggie screamed, jumping up and down with excitement as Bridgette began to do the same before they jumped into each other's arms.

Steve in the meantime had come down the stairs filming the entire scene and laughing as he tried to hold the phone steady. They were both out on the patio now, screaming and hugging each other tightly.

He came to the open door and smiled brightly over the happy display between the two women, not seeing his wife this excited in long time.

"Steve!" Bridgette exclaimed when she saw him.

The women parted and Maggie stepped out of the way to allow them to greet, still holding his shirt in her hand and grinning from ear to ear.

Steve hugged her tightly, lifting her slightly off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here. I knew she was going to have a heart attack when she saw you."

They both laughed as Maggie's mouth hung open.

"What?! You knew she was coming?" She playfully smacked Steve on the arm as he kept his other around Bridgette's waist.

"I've known for five days," he teased her.

Bridgette laughed, "When I talked to you last night I was packing."

"You guys are really good at keeping a secret," she grinned. She went to her friend again and hugged her once more. "I can't believe you're here."

"I'll get your suitcase. Is your car open?" Steve asked, walking past them to the driveway.

"Yes," Bridgette called out, following Maggie inside the house, being led by the hand.

She pulled her through the inside and to the backdoor pointing out the obvious. "This is the family room, bedrooms upstairs," she pointed here and there and sighed and rolled her eyes when they went past the kitchen. "We're having a little work done in here. I'll tell you later, but this…" she opened the back door, showing her the view.

"Wow!" Bridgette exclaimed, stepping outside and down to the grass that led out to the beach. "Maggie, this is amazing. I can't believe how close you live to the water. You're right on the beach!"

"I told you! Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," she agreed, squeezing Maggie's hand and seeing the happiness radiating from her friend. She may not be in great health, she thought, but she looked as happy as could be. "You look so wonderful, Maggie. You're glowing," Bridgette said, feeling tears form over the pleasure of seeing her and knowing how happy she really was. "Coming here with Steve I think was the smartest thing you've ever done in your life."

Maggie looked away from the view and at her best friend. "We were meant to be together. I don't think it was an accident or a coincidence. It was God's plan all along, Bridgette."

Her voice was soothing and precise. She wasn't trying to convince her of the fact, she was just stating the gospel truth.

Bridgette heard the sureness in her tone but was moved over the angelic expression on her face. "I think you're right."

"I am," Maggie shrugged knowingly. "We love each other so much that it's become like a form of healing for us. Not physically," she added, "emotionally. I'm still going to die, but we've come to terms with it because of what we have between us. I'm not scared anymore. I have him here with me, it's all I need." She smiled, "And now I have you too."

Bridgette couldn't, nor would she deny the truth in that statement about Steve, it was crystal clear to her, feeling the peace that surrounded her friend. She put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're so blessed, Maggie. I couldn't be happier for you." She had to fight back the tears of knowing what her real reason for the visit was.

"Hey," Steve said, standing at the back door. "I was going to call Danny, do you guys want to BBQ or go out?"

They both turned and looked at him with similar expressions. Maggie had the usual silly grin from being in love while Bridgette looked upon him with a love that was filled with gratitude for simply loving and caring for her best friend.

"What?" Steve asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at them. "You both are looking at me kind of weird. What did I do?"

They both busted up laughing,

"You can do no wrong," Maggie proclaimed sweetly.

"You're perfect," Bridgette agreed.

"Oh god," Steve groaned. "Now I seriously am scared. You two are going to torture me aren't you?"

The both looked at each other and smiled and then back at Steve and answered simultaneously.

"Yes!"

"I have to get Danny over here," he whimpered, "I need back up."

Both women laughed again over his adorable expression that was panicky.

"I think we should go out," Maggie declared. "We really don't have the means to cook anything."

"I want to go someplace on the beach and eat," Bridgette added.

"Can we do that?" Maggie asked her husband.

Steve playfully bowed to the two women. "Your wish is my command."

"See," Maggie beamed at her friend, speaking of her husband. "It's paradise all around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stood up from the table at Duke's restaurant when he saw Steve making his way through the crowd. He held Maggie's hand as she trailed a step behind him talking to Bridgette.

"Steve," Danny shouted, getting his attention.

He motioned to him with a head nod, making his way over to the table for four that was on the edge of the beach with a perfect view of Waikiki beach.

Bridgette moved in front of Steve and Maggie as they stepped aside, allowing her to greet her brother first.

"Danny boy," Bridgette smiled.

"Hey Sis."

They hugged each other, holding the position just a little longer than necessary. Their last encounter had been less than loving.

"How's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Good. Where's Gracie? I thought she'd be here?" She took the chair he held out for her as Steve and Maggie took the other two.

"She had cheer practice after school. You'll see each other tomorrow."

"Ok good." She took her seat and glanced out past the wood railing that separated the beach from the restaurant. The ocean was flooded with tourists and locals, some body surfing while others just waded in the blue water or played with small children in the gentle surf. Out in the deeper water, lines of surfers sat on their boards waiting for the next set of waves to carry them inland. "This seat is exactly what I was going for when asked if we could dine on the beach. Nicely done."

They ate dinner as the sun began to go down and had another round of drinks after, enjoying the company of each other.

Steve leaned over to Maggie putting a hand on the back of her chair, whispering to her. "Are you feeling ok?" He had noticed in the last half hour that she had wiped her face off with her napkin more than once and her attention had been lacking in the conversation.

She smiled over at him and nodded. "Yes, I just feel kind of tired all of a sudden."

He put a hand on her leg, his concern showing in his expression. "I'll get the check."

He got up from the table and went over to the waitress who was standing at the bar, taking out his wallet and giving her his credit card and apologizing for the quick exit.

"Maggie," Bridgette said, reaching over and putting a hand on the table by her, "is everything ok?"

"Yes," she smiled reassuring, "I'm just feeling kind of tired all of a sudden."

"Is this normal? I mean for it to come on like this?"

"Sometimes, but I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a while otherwise it can turn into a migraine."

"Steve told me you have been getting forgetful too."

"Really? I have?" she joked, "I can't remember."

Danny laughed while Bridgette rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help."

"I know Bridge," Maggie said, "but I want to enjoy this time together too."

"In other words, Sis," Danny jumped in, "she's reminding you that you're on vacation, so lay off the diagnosing."

Steve came back and stood next to Maggie's chair, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" He looked at Danny and Bridgette. "You two can hang out if you want, but I want to get Maggie home." He could see the changes in her just over the past few minutes. Her complexion had become flushed and beads of sweat began to form on her brow even though the temperature outside wasn't warranted for the change in her.

Maggie put her hands on table to get up but the weariness took on a new form as her legs tingled almost as if they had fallen asleep, unable to move them. The sensation creeped up her body to her chest. She reached over and squeezed Steve's hand alerting him of the dilemma, almost certain she wouldn't be able to move from the chair.

He bent over her, putting both hands on her arms, steading her. "Maggie," his voice stressing his concern. "Are you alright? Can you walk?"

She heard his voice but the ringing in her head made the sound muffled, feeling herself drifting away from it into unconsciousness, unaware of the commotion around her as Steve frantically called her name.

She went limp and he caught her before she fell out of the chair, letting her fall into his arms as he scooped her up. The chair fell over with a thud on the wooden floor as onlookers stared, some chuckling at the passed out woman, assuming she was drunk.

Danny and Bridgette both jumped up to aid him, clearing a path as they exited the restaurant. Danny ran ahead, calling 911 on his cell phone.

They came out to the lobby of the Outrigger hotel where the restaurant was located. Steve stopped at a couch that was occupied by a man and woman who quickly got up, seeing him approach carrying Maggie and a look that told them to move.

He laid her limp body down, holding her head as Bridgette knelt down next to him. Danny paced back and forth talking to a familiar voice at dispatch, giving them their location.

Bridgette instantly felt her pulse. "Has this happened before?"

"Once," Steve replied, his voice mirroring his concern. "On the beach after she'd been running, but that was…." he struggled to think of the date or even how many weeks back that had been but his mind was racing as Maggie remained unconscious. "God, I don't know."

"It's ok. She has a good pulse." She looked over her shoulder at the hotel manager who had arrived asking what he could do. "Could we please get some cool towels. She feels warm."

"Maggie," Steve said to her, nuzzling her head in his arm as he looked down at her. "It's ok sweetie." He had to be sure himself and placed two trembling fingers in the base of her throat, relieved to feel the steady beat that Bridgette had as well. It calmed him some but a terrifying thought came to him just then. What if the tumors had finally matured enough to force her body into a coma and his last words to her had already been spoken.

He felt his lungs constrict as he sucked in a breath trying with everything he had not to let the panic growing inside of him surface. Why wasn't she waking up?

Bridgette sat on the edge of the couch and used the wet towel brought to her by the manager to wipe her face off. "Maggie?" she said to her, trying to rouse her back to consciousness.

Steve looked up over the back of the couch toward the entryway, "Where the hell is the ambulance? I could have driven her there by now!"

Danny recognized the stress level on him rising, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be hearing them any second."

No sooner did he get the words out did the familiar sound ring through the lobby as the ambulance pulled up to the entrance taking up practically the entire circular driveway. A man and woman got out dressed in black cargo shorts and white shirts, hurrying around to the back doors, taking out the stretcher and each setting a box of medical equipment on top of it. They rushed past the manager who pointed to the direction of the sofa where Danny was waving them over.

Steve carefully slid his arm out from under Maggie's head and took one of her hands at the same time, moving out of the way for them to examine her. He moved around to the back of the couch and leaned over it, putting her hand to his lips, staring at her closed eyes, willing her to wake up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve climbed out of the back of the ambulance still holding Maggie's hand as they made their way inside Queen's hospital. He had given the Paramedics details of her illness and as a result she had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth as well as an IV going into her left arm, filling her with fluids due to the slight fever.

She looked up at him as they came to the doors of the ER and smiled, still seeing the strain on him over her ordeal. She recalled his happiness after she had awoken on the way to the hospital, but it was the love that he declared for her over and over as he rested his forehead on hers that truly brought her back to life.

He'd never been so relieved in his entire life than when he saw her eyes flutter and then open, unable to control the emotional joy that flowed out of him. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and just squeeze her and hug her and kiss her until he had his fill, which would be never.

Steve put his hands on the steel bars of the bed and leaned over kissing Maggie goodbye. Doctor Vanu stood at the foot of it, arriving in the ER shortly after they had.

"I'll see you soon," she assured him, knowing he didn't want the separation but he wasn't allowed to go with her to the MRI.

He nodded, just inches from her lips. "I love you, Maggie."

"I love you, too."

His lips were warm and tender as they touched hers. The kiss lasting longer than it should have. She swore that act alone could heal her from the inside out because at the moment all she could feel was his love moving through her body, no pain and no fear, just an overwhelming calm. It made her mindful of what it would be like in the end to have him there, it would be peaceful. She had yet to experience any fear since their talk a few days before about heaven, knowing it wasn't just his assurance that they would live together forever, it was his physical presence that kept her anxieties of the unknown at bay. They simply didn't exist anymore in the world he had led her into. He was her angel from God that was going to lead her into the next world, knowing what to say and how to say it at just the precise moment, as if some higher being was speaking through him, whispering to her that all was well.

She smiled sweetly at him as they wheeled the bed down the hall, keeping her eyes on him as he raised a hand in a simple gesture. He was larger than life to her at that moment. The sight of him was nothing short of magnificent to behold. She laid her head back on the small pillow and closed her eyes, keeping him close in her thoughts.

Steve let his hand fall as they turned the corner to the elevators. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting the remains of her kiss that shook him to his core. He wanted to believe like she did. He wanted to come to terms with the fear and the unknown, and for a time he had, but moments like this, reality ran over him like a fast moving truck. All his faith seemed to slip away and leave him with nothing but dread over the life that was waiting for him post Maggie. He didn't want to live it, feeling she was the lucky one.

He came out to the waiting area and saw Danny and Bridgette sitting together. They both rose up as he came toward them. He forced a smile to ease the worried expressions they both shared. He didn't need the results of the MRI to tell him that the tumors had caused the fainting and that what he thought he was prepared for was actually just a game he was playing with himself. He was far from prepared.

"How is she?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"They took her up for an MRI," he said, sitting down in one of the cushioned chairs across from them as they sat back down. "She woke up in the ambulance."

"That's good news!" Bridgette declared, trying to ignite some excitement in his eyes that just seemed so full of dismay.

He looked across at her, wanting to agree but his heart spoke of his true feelings. "I thought this was it," his voice shuddered as he looked away from the both of them. ''I thought she was going to die." He bent his head, unable to block the powerful emotions that resurfaced from earlier. "I can't do this. I can't." His head shot back up, stunned and ashamed over the statement that had just passed his lips. His eyes darted from Bridgette to Danny, pleading with them, "I didn't mean that. Please don't tell her about this. She can't know that I feel this way. Please don't tell her!"

Bridgette was at his side in a heartbeat. She put one hand on his shoulder and took ahold of one of his with the other. "It's ok what you're feeling Steve. No one would blame you, especially Maggie."

He looked up at her, squeezing her hand for comfort but powerless in averting the throbbing in his chest. "You don't understand. She's in such a good place right now. She's found peace. She thinks we both have," he shook his head as tears filled his eyes, "I can't let her down, not like that." He looked across at Danny, "that's what would haunt me for the rest of my life, if she knew how scared I was tonight." He felt weak from the turmoil shooting through him. "She deserves to die in peace. I just want her to be happy."

Tears fell down Bridgette's face. She'd spoken to him on the phone several times in the wake of turbulence in he and Maggie's life, talking him down more than once, but seeing it in the flesh was so different.

Danny got up and took the seat next to him. "Listen to me. This is just a bad night. She's awake and you're carrying on right now as if she's already dead."

"Danny!" Bridgette scolded him, reaching over and slugging his arm.

"What? It's true!" He put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "You've had your little breakdown and now it's over. You got scared, but its over. She doesn't have to know about it either. If there's one thing I understand about you and know that you're capable of, it's resilience." He moved his hand up to the back of his neck, tenderly clutching his friend. "You do what you have to do now to get through this, we'll worry about the effects later." He squeezed gently, speaking in a caring tone, "I'll help you, we all will. But for now, you're right, it's about Maggie."

Steve glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded, wiping the back of his hand across his nose and mouth, "Ok, ok," he said, his voice unsteady but agreeable, pleased for not only the advice but the absolution as well. Danny had miraculously come through for him at a time when he needed it more than ever. He recalled sitting in almost the exact spot a couple of months earlier when this nightmare had begun, cursing his so called friend for not being there for him, but now it was forgiven and forgotten, thankful beyond words he was there now.

"It's not that I don't believe that we were chosen to be together, I do," Steve said to them, his voice trembling under the strain to say what he wanted to, "it's just that I'm finding it extremely difficult to deal with the certainty of having to let go."

"Then don't," Danny said supportively, "who says you have to. Who fucking says you have to ever let go."

Steve looked over at him as if those words were the divine intervention he'd been searching for.

Danny shrugged, "Look at me. I've been harboring feelings for her for fifteen years, despite her turning me down and marrying my best friend. I never once let go, why should you?" he said matter of fact.

Steve let out a chuckle over that summary, "That's because you never know when to quit."

Danny huffed, "True. My regret in this whole thing is that it's Maggie dying and not you. I could have stepped right into your spot."

Bridgette's mouth hung open, appalled at his lack of sympathy and extremely harsh choice of words until Steve responded, realizing to her shock and horror that they were just playing off of each other to lighten the mood.

"Dream on, Danno. You would have had to grow six inches to take my spot, and not just in height."

Danny laid his head back and laughed, squeezing his fingers around Steve's neck and gently shaking him. "You son of a bitch, now that's literally hitting below the belt."

"You're wishing me dead so you can steal my wife!" Steve retorted.

Bridgette rubbed her fingers against her temple as they continued the childish banter, thanking God she was born a woman because the male mind was just too exhausting to comprehend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight by the time they returned home.

Steve locked the front door making his way to the two women, putting a hand on Maggie's back. "I'm going to jump in the shower before bed. I'll meet you upstairs. Good night Bridgette," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Good night, Steve," she smiled lazily, feeling the jet lag catching up to her. It had been one hell of a first day in paradise. She was glad Danny was there with them tonight, it seemed to help calm Steve.

"Do you need to talk," she asked Maggie before heading up to her room. There were things they had discussed earlier before going to dinner, but under the circumstances of the events that had transpired she felt Maggie needed to come clean about the MRI results.

"No," Maggie replied, but her attention was on her husband who made his way up the stairs. "I'm ok." She turned to her friend as Steve disappeared around the corner. "Really Bridge, I'm fine. He's the one I'm worried about."

"Really?" she said, not seeing any signs of what she had earlier at the hospital from him when she and Danny had first got there. "He seems to be holding up ok." She tried to defend his earlier plea.

Maggie sighed, "He should be an actor with his skills. He's good at playing one roll while living another."

"Maggie," Bridgette said meaningfully, "let it go. Just let him feel what he does. He wants to make you happy more than anything else in the world. He doesn't play that role, he lives for it. Focus on that and believe me he'll shine like the sun." She took her hand, "He does make you happy, doesn't he?" She asked the question she already knew the answer to, wanting to get her point across.

Maggie smiled, "Yes. Every second of every day."

"Then show him how much he's succeeded."

She nodded, hearing her plea loud and clear, leaning in to her friend, "I'm so glad you're here. The only thing about paradise that sucks is that you don't live here too."

Bridgette put her arm around her as they walked up the stairs together, "I miss you in New York too. My shopping trips are so boring now." She stopped at the door to the spare room. "But this is where you belong. I knew it that morning I came to your apartment and he was there with you. I saw the way you looked at each other then. You're living the fairytale that every little girl dreams of, Maggie." She smiled and turned her around, facing her toward the master bedroom door. "Now go see your prince and tell him how happy you are."

Maggie giggled and glanced over her shoulder as she walked away, "Goodnight, don't be alarmed if you hear bumps in the night."

"I'll turn the ceiling fan on full blast to block out the noise," Bridgette chuckled, closing the door to her room.

Steve braced a hand on the shower wall and bent his head, allowing the warm water to cascade down his shoulders and back. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of yet another MRI result that brought on more bad news. Maggie refused to discuss it at the hospital, playing it off, but he knew it wasn't good. He was also surprised that they had let her come home. Her attitude toward the whole night was charming. He shook his head and smiled, recalling a joke she had made, something about buying three MRI's and getting a free plate lunch in the cafeteria. She was amazing in her endeavor to keep her illness from dragging her down.

His smiled faded as he recalled his breakdown in front of Danny and Bridgette. Where Maggie was thriving he was struggling, cursing himself once again for his failure.

He turned the shower off and reached out for his towel, feeling the vacant space and then looked around the curtain seeing the empty towel rack.

"Shit," he mumbled, swearing he had put one there.

He stepped out of the shower and opened the cupboard below the sink, seeing it empty of fresh towels as well.

"What the hell," he growled, knowing for a fact that there were some in there because he had put them there that morning.

He came out the bathroom, still naked and dripping wet to find Maggie lying on the bed with all the towels still folded sitting next her.

She sat up with a broad smile.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Admiring my husband."

Steve put both hands over his crotch, "Give me a towel."

"Nope," she replied stubbornly, "Take your hands away."

"Maggie," he half laughed and half scolded her making his way to the bed.

She scooped up all the towels and jumped up with them in her arms, racing out to the lanai. "Don't come any closer," she warned, threatening to dump them over the railing to the yard below.

"Hey! I just washed those this morning."

"And you did a great job." She snuggled up to them. "Very soft." She rested her head on the pile in her arms as she looked at him. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

Steve grinned and shook his head. "What drug did they give you at the hospital?" he joked, feeling his whole body blush from her admiration. "C'mon, give me a towel."

She shook her head. "Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how happy you make me? I bet you don't. I bet you even question my happiness. Don't you?"

He didn't reply but just stood his ground, watching her intently.

"Do you still see me the same way, even though I've changed. Do you still want me as much as I do you?"

He was floored by that question, seeing the inquiry in her eyes as the frisky look became serious.

Playful moments like this in the past would have them laughing and giggling. He'd have her on the bed or on the floor on top of those towels by now, making love to her, but here he stood several feet away like a fool, almost letting this opportunity go by.

Maggie felt her heart skip as he came toward her. He dropped his hands, exposing his nakedness as his eyes bore into her, sending her signals that didn't need words, they were loud and clear. She stumbled back against the railing over the intensity of his gaze, eyeing him dreamily. She opened her mouth to say something but before she had a chance his lips were on hers and his arm was around her waist, pulling her up against his naked and still damp body, kissing her in a way that left no doubt of his want for her.

She dropped the towels, some landing safely at their feet while the others went unnoticed over the railing to the yard below. She felt suspended in his arms as he made love to her without any physical copulation. Her hand slid up his arm and over his bicep, cupping the back of his neck just as he broke away, still holding her close.

He looked into the pool of blue eyes, pleased with the results. "I won't ever doubt your happiness," he said, "and don't you ever doubt my want for you. It's endless."

She smiled over that, having only one reply that came to mind. "Take me to bed then."

He grinned naughtily, "Gladly."

His hands moved to her backside as he cupped the perfect roundness with his hands, lifting her up easily as she straddled his hips.

He laid her down on the bed and she grinned looking down at him as he kneeled between her legs, removing her shorts and panties. "My, my," she said breathless, "try putting your hands over it now, impossible to hide that."

Steve glanced down and laughed, moving up on her, "It's all for you baby. And you think I don't want you," he huffed.

As if it actually had a mind of its own, it found its home with no guidance as she moaned at the first few seconds of pressure and then gasped as he slid inside of her, finding that magical pace within seconds.

This was her happy place. It was heaven on earth.

His mind went blank from all his troubles and filled instead with the pleasure of his wife. It was the perfect treatment for what ailed them both, finding relief in the others body and soul that could take them away for however long, and just feel good.

Maggie dug her fingers into his waist as he rose up above her, slowing his stride but forcing himself deeper inside of her, knowing what pleased her.

She ran her hands over his damp chest, feeling his tight muscles as he worked effortlessly to make her feel so delirious.

He braced both arms on either side of her body and lowered himself down close to her face. "Do you doubt me now?" he whispered.

"No," she replied warmly and then gasped as he thrust deeper inside of her. "Ahh, yes," she replied barely audible as did he it again seeing the pleasurable results on her face as she turned her head one way and then the other, being overtaken by the force that was rising up in her.

He couldn't have been more pleased with his performance as her back arched and he saw the signs that he'd been striving for arise up in her. She gripped his arms and squeezed them tightly as she trembled, saying his name over and over as the sensation gave way to pure ecstasy.

He lowered his body down on her, finding his own pace that would please him. It didn't take long to feel the pleasurable madness that engulfed him. Always amazed at the intensity of them, attributing it all to Maggie.

He rolled on his side, still holding her as they faced each other.

He moved some strands of hair from her face as she lay sleepily in his arms, knowing he had satisfied her well.

"You want to talk about the hospital, don't you?" she said lazily.

His mouth curved forming a small smile over her demeanor, she looked adorable. "No," he said, "It's been a long night. I just want to watch you fall asleep."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you."

He kissed her on the forehead, snuggling closer to her. "I love you too. Go to sleep, Maggie."

She did as she was told.

He lay awake for a long time looking at her as she slept soundly and securely by his side. He did want to know about the results of the MRI but didn't want to ruin the moment they were sharing. It was relaxed and he felt content, knowing Maggie did too. Why spoil it with questions he already knew the answers too.

Her body was warm and he stared at her lips that were full and pink, wondering how one such part of her body could bring him so much pleasure. Kissing her was like walking near an open flame, the heat that she could generate through to him was amazing. He couldn't get enough of them, even catching himself several times a day fantasizing about them. A simple kiss from her could lift his mood, it could sweeten the moment, and it could also turn to wild and unyielding passion in the blink of an eye. But more than anything he loved that it made him feel wanted and secure, something he had strived to find in another human being most of his adult life. He had succeeded in finding it with Maggie.

The joyful thought suddenly turned on him, feeling that overwhelming disappointment over knowing that security would soon be gone. Wondering how he was going to survive without it. To be alone with Maggie was blissful and exciting, but to be alone without her was to be…alone.

He touched his finger to her bottom lip, knowing his last kiss could have come earlier in the night. He thought it had. He thought he had lost her. He was unprepared. There were things he wanted to say to her, moments like this that he wanted to experience. Time was ticking down and he wasn't going to spoil another second of it while he still had her on this earth and could hold her like he was now. He wouldn't waste any of it.

Maggie opened her eyes, feeling his gentle touch on her lips. The room was still dark but she could see clearly the single tear that ran down his face and the new ones that formed in his eyes. He didn't try to hide them, nor did he seem ashamed of them as he looked at her, breaking into a warm smile.

He loved her. The truth to that knowledge was looking back at her now, filling her with a desire like none she had ever received from him. This moment of vulnerability that he laid at her feet was the truth behind their relationship and why it worked and why they each respected it so much. They truly were one soul that just happened to live in separate bodies. How they found each other she thought, was a miracle.

She reached her hand up between them and touched his face where it was wet, gliding her fingers over the moisture and then touching them to her lips.

He was enthralled with every little move she made, soaking in the tenderness that radiated from her touch. He braced a hand behind her back on the bed and rose up, taking possession of her lips at the same time. He went to roll her on her back when he felt her hands on his chest, resisting.

"No," she whispered, "let me."

Her hand gripped his shoulder as they lay facing each other again. She laid her leg over his waist and pulled him in.

His eyes showed anticipation over what she was planning to do with him, laying a hand on her back as she slowly caressed her body up and down over his, focusing her attention on his lower waist that began to mature as a result.

She lifted her hips and slowly guided him inside as his hand gripped her waist over the feel of it, his fingers digging into her flesh as she stroked him with her body, all the while neither of them breaking away from the heartfelt gaze between them.

His warm breath came in quick but quiet gasps as she moved, delighted over the weakness that showed on his face, knowing exactly what she was doing to him and enjoying every second of it.

She increased her pace ever so slightly and the effects on him were staggering.

"Oh, Maggie," he gasped, but it sounded more like a plea for mercy. She was in complete control, bringing him close and then slowing it down, repeating the process until he thought he might die from the ache that was racing through him begging to get out, if she would just let it. The game she played was about the sexiest thing he'd ever encountered. She had him under her spell and there was no place on earth that he'd rather have been.

God he loved her.

She gasped as well as his strong embrace tightened and his lips brushed over hers, using his tongue to moisten them. She moved her fingers up in his hair and opened her mouth just slightly, inviting him in.

The kiss was like an electric shock that startled him as she took control of it as well, hearing his plea once again as he moaned over the pleasure of it. She could feel him growing harder inside of her, overjoyed at her ability to bring him to this type of desire, never again doubting his want for her.

She felt she had been torturing him enough, increasing her pace once again, only this time she didn't let up. His muscles constricted as he gripped her thigh that lay over his waist, thrusting himself inside of her almost fearful of the climax that was building inside of him, not sure he would survive this one.

Maggie smiled as he came inside of her, hearing his pleasure over it almost tipped the scale for her as well, holding him tightly as he trembled in her arms.

He'd survived it, but barely. His emotions taking a surprising turn. She continued to hold him close, stroking his back and neck. He felt weak, but not from the aftermath of the lovemaking but from being in the presence of someone who truly loved him for who he was, regardless of his faults or weaknesses, Maggie accepted every part of him. It was an innocent and pure love that he hadn't felt since he was a child. And that's the way he felt as he laid there safe and secure in her arms. He was completely and totally vulnerable to her. He couldn't hide anything from her, and he didn't want to anymore. There was no point. The time for pretending was over.

She saw him fully exposed to her in that moment as his eyes filled with tears once again. She kissed him gently on the lips as one spilled out, cascading down his cheek as she caught it with her thumb.

"It's going to be ok," she assured him, but knew no words were going to comfort him at the moment.

"I want to go with you, Maggie," he confessed in a childlike voice.

"No!" she whispered, "Don't say such things to me Steve," seeing the sadness in her husband and knowing there was nothing she could do to ease it. "You'll make it through."

He shook his head, feeling another wave of dread overcome him, "No I won't."

"Yes you will, you have to." She ran her hand over his head, kissing his eyelid that shed another tear, "Promise me you won't do anything foolish?"

He took her hand and pressed it against his heart, holding it there, using her strength to get him past the crippling emotions that were killing him at that moment.

"Steven, promise me." When she got no reply, she raised the stakes. "You'll break my heart. I'm telling you right now, it would break my heart. You remember that."

She got the reply she wanted but not by words. He squeezed her hand and she felt his chest quiver. His eyes were still closed but that couldn't prevent the tears that came out one after another.

He couldn't stop it. He felt the same awful breakdown he did the night he ran up the mountain in the dark, only this time he was exactly where he needed to be. He couldn't run away from her and he didn't want to. He'd done so much comforting but now it was his turn. The release was both a blessing and a curse.

Maggie shed her own tears over hearing the sadness that engulfed him, praying that God would give him the strength he needed to endure. She made a mental note to speak with Father Kenai again just to be reassured that he would be there for Steve when the time came.

And that time was coming. She had yet to tell him of the MRI results and her refusal to be admitted. What for, she thought, to lie in a bed and wait for the end? She kissed her husband again as he calmed, knowing her place was exactly where she was right now.

They lay awake together for a long time in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they held each other. Steve broke the silence first with a solemn pledge.

"I promise," he whispered to her.

She smiled as the early morning daylight began to fill the darkness in the room. They both succumbed to the long night and fell asleep, holding each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve woke up first, not feeling the same dread he had the night before, on the contrary he felt a renewed strength that had been lacking over the past few weeks. He went out to the lanai and stood at the railing looking out over his property and the late morning tide that was lapping at the beach. The air was moist and filled with fresh blossoms from the rows of flowers that lined his backyard. He loved that smell, closing his eyes and filling his lungs with the medicated air, feeling more awake than he had in a long time.

He glanced over his shoulder at Maggie still asleep and smiled at her. He turned around and rested against the railing, crossing his arms and just looked at her, getting his fill. She was so beautiful. He felt his body stir, wanting her again, but fought off the urge to wake her up. It had been a long night, grinning over her words and tenderness that lifted him out the abyss he'd been slipping into. He felt none of it now. He loved her, opening up one of his palms as he placed it over his heart and let out a deep breath between his lips, what she could do to him. It was heart stopping.

He felt his stomach rumble and pushed off the railing.

He braced his hand on the headboard and bent over, kissing Maggie's exposed shoulder as she lay on her side and then carefully took the blanket and covered her up.

He made his way downstairs, seeing Bridgette in the family room with three large coffees and a box of Malasadas on the coffee table from Leonard's bakery.

"Good morning. You've been busy," he smiled, pleased over her efforts as he took a small rounded pastry out of the pink box.

"Good Morning."

"Sorry we slept so late. Maggie's still snoozing."

Bridgette shrugged, "I don't care. I'm in Hawaii. I feel pretty content right now."

"I love these things," he said with a mouthful, washing it down with a drink of the lukewarm coffee.

"Me too," she said rolling her eyes, "I've already had three."

"I remember the day after I met your brother, he brought me Malasadas too." He shook his head at the memory. "Geez, that was almost seven years ago."

"And he's still driving you crazy," Bridgette laughed.

"In a good way now," Steve grinned. "I think I've…" His body suddenly quivered in shock as every hair stood up over the blood-curdling scream that came from upstairs. The coffee in his hand was forgotten as it dropped out of his hand, splashing on the table as Maggie screamed again and again, calling his name over and over with a fear that made his blood run cold.

"Maggie!" He ran for the stairs using the railing to pull himself up, not able to get to her fast enough.

She was kneeling on the bed still naked staring at her hands and screaming for him as he burst in the room.

"Maggie!" he shouted as she continued to cry out for help. He leapt onto the bed with her, taking her hands searching for cuts or the reason for the terror that had engulfed her.

"Steve!" she screamed, reaching out for him. She got a hold of his shirt, her hands bunching up handfuls into a tight fist. "Help me!"

"What is it?! Tell me!" he begged, the panic in him almost beyond reason.

"Steve!" she screamed, "I can't…" she choked, "I can't see!" The words sent the panic into a new realm as she began to scream again, "I can't see!" she sobbed, her fingers digging into his flesh.

He pulled her into his arms, holding her as terror gripped the both of them. "Maggie," he shivered, trying to keep it together as his mind and body became frozen with fear.

"Hold me!" she begged, "I'm scared. It's so dark!" she screamed. "Hold me!"

His body shielded her as they knelt on the bed, clinging to one another so that not even the hand of death could pry them apart, which at the moment in his wrath of terror Steve sensed was near.

Bridgette stood at the door with same dreadful sickness tearing through her as tears began to stream down her face. Her hands gathered up in fists against her lips. "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie," she whispered over and over, having the knowledge that Steve had yet to hear.

The conversation between the two women had already taken place. There were many symptoms that the tumors could trigger, but if blindness became one of them then Maggie and Bridgette both knew it was the beginning of the end, and it was the warning sign for Bridgette to prepare and fulfill the wish for her friend that Steve couldn't.


	25. Chapter 25

Steve sat in a chair by the bed, staring out the french doors of he and Maggie's room. His expression showed no signs of the turmoil that erupted in the house earlier that morning, on the contrary, it was a blank expression as if he had been traumatized and was still in shock, and in a way he had been and still was.

Maggie had left the room and gone down stairs with Bridgette. She understood his argument of needing to go back to the hospital, but he needed to understand hers as well of not wanting to go back. The quarrel was short lived and he had yet to speak to her again after the violent tantrum that came out of him. She understood that part of it, knowing he was just scared and feeling helpless. She was scared too and needed him now more than ever.

His body and expression might have been expressionless but if anyone had the chance to look inside his head they would have been astounded at the turbulence that was thrashing around. He wasn't ready for this. He'd never given up on anything in his life and thought, why now? Why should he give up so easily now? And why should she? Something told him this fight wasn't over. The battle may not be going in Maggie's favor, but goddamnit, he'd never surrendered to anyone, ever! The hand of death wasn't going to be the one he was about to break his streak with either.

His temper began to flare up again, hating the house that had once been a sanctuary for him since he had brought her here, but now it felt like a tomb, closing in around him, knowing if he went downstairs that he'd be faced with the decision that she had made. He wasn't ready and he knew for a fact that she wasn't either, no matter what she declared. There had to be another way out of this fucking mess that was tearing them apart. There had to be a solution, no matter how insignificant it was, there had to be something.

The doctors didn't know shit, he thought bitterly. They only knew science and egos that spoke of incurable illnesses only because they didn't have an answer. There was always an answer. He knew that from experience. Every jam he'd ever got himself into, either military, work or love, there was always an answer. It didn't always look you in the eye or smack you up side the head, but it was there.

He had to search for an answer this time. It was a matter of life and death. Not only Maggie's but his as well. He wouldn't survive without her, knowing that now. He could live, he could breathe, but he didn't want to and that was the illness that was plaguing him, and it would eventually kill him in the end. That fact was as sure to him as the answer that lay out there, waiting to be found.

He heard the steps on the stairs approaching, looking over toward the locked bedroom door. He wouldn't go down there. He wouldn't do it, not until he had resolved all his resources, still not having a clue as to what they were, but he wasn't going to allow her to give up yet.

He got up from the chair and went in the closet slipping on a pair of Nikes and then to the dresser and grabbed the first shirt of the top of the neatly folded pile in the second drawer, sliding it over his head as he went out to the lanai through the open doors. He patted the side pocket of his shorts, feeling his phone there.

He glanced over the edge of the railing and moved down to the far right side, not necessarily for safety reasons but so he wouldn't be seen when he climbed over.

The idea of being seen seemed silly to him as he lifted a leg over and then the other standing on the other side of it. Bridgette was now knocking on the locked bedroom door and Maggie, well, Maggie couldn't see anything.

He jumped down and rolled as he hit, having performed that same stunt over and over in the military when parachuting, and at his current job when under pursuit of a criminal, knowing how to land.

He was back on his feet in seconds and stood for another second glancing inside the house. He knew without a doubt that she wouldn't go through with it if he weren't there. That was his only safety net in this whole nightmare. She wouldn't die without him.

He ran down the yard toward the beach having no idea where he was going. He came around the side of Father Kenai's church and stopped once out of sight of his house. He knew the first stop he would make though in his quest of an answer. It was one he had been making for the past three weeks, daily, unbeknownst to Maggie, or anyone else.

He came up the lawn of the church toward the candles on display under the small gazebo that was there to be lit for prayers. He crossed himself before kneeling down on the padded kneeler placed there for the parishioners for comfort.

He picked up the box of wooden matches that were supplied in a small inlet of the metal holder to shield them from nature's extremities. Even without rain, living so close to the water always brought moisture.

He lit one match and began his ritual of lighting every single candle in each row, even touching the ones that already burned from previous followers, keeping his childish belief that the more that were lit the more likely his prayers would be heard. It took three matches before he was done, shaking out the last one and dropping it in the small metal container next to the kneeler. He bent his head with his hands folded at his waist and gave his daily offering to God, begging for Maggie's life.

Father Kenai stood at the back doors of the church getting ready for the afternoon mass, watching Steve's ritual being performed. He understood now the reason behind the unusual consumption of candles that had been being used up. He'd been changing them almost every morning before mass. Most had burned out before he'd arrived after Steve's late night visits, and the rest had blown out from evening breezes off the ocean, but over the past couple of weeks the depletion had been well noticed.

He waited patiently for Steve to finish and then approached him as he crossed himself again and rose up.

"Steve."

He turned at the sound of his name, greeting him with a warm smile, "Hello Father."

"I've been meaning to come over and see you and Maggie. I've dropped by a couple of times but you weren't home." He stretched his hand out to him, but it wasn't necessarily a greeting as much as it was an inquiring one for his friend's well-being, putting his other hand on Steve's shoulder. "How is Maggie?"

He took his hand, always getting a warm sensation from it, but the smile faded.

Father Kenai saw the answer all over his face without having to be told. "Come inside, Steve," he said to him, moving his hand around his shoulder as they stepped inside the church.

They took a seat in one of the pews by the opened back glass doors.

Steve looked around the large open room never having been inside before. He felt the weight of that guilt hit him as he looked sheepishly over at Father Kenai. "I apologize for never coming to one of your sermons Father."

"Don't apologize for that," he replied kindly. "Many of God's army work outside the church." He squeezed Steve's shoulder, "You have a good heart and live a good life, that matters in not only my eyes but God's as well." He motioned to the candle display. "You pay your respects in other ways."

Steve's face turned sullen, "Selfish ones. I pray for Maggie, not for world peace. I pray that he won't take her from me. That's not paying my respect." He wondered in the back of his mind if he was being punished for that. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so self-seeking. Maybe he would have heard me."

"God doesn't punish for praying."

He looked over at him as tears filled his eyes, "Then why is he punishing me? I've been searching for an answer to why Maggie is dying, but I can't find one."

"There aren't always answers to God's plan, Steve."

"I know," he huffed, "he works in mysterious ways and we should never question God's plan, blah, blah, blah."

"There's a reason for everything, Steve."

"I know that." He turned in his seat to face him, "And with that I also believe there are solutions just as much as the reason for the problem."

"Not all problems can be solved," he replied.

"Why not?" Steve argued. "Why not?"

"Because we all face death, it's not a problem that can be resolved."

That hit home with him, knowing too that Father Kenai was just trying to reason with him on this terrible ordeal. "I understand that Father. I know death. I've met him quite a few times in my life, and he almost got a hold of me a couple of times too, but I was wise enough to escape because there was a solution. I feel that with Maggie. I feel there's a solution out there. I have to find it," he shook his head refusing to give up or give in. He glanced over at Father Kenai before asking his next question, wanting to see his first gut reaction. "Do you believe in miracles Father? I mean true blue out of this world miracles?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. "I've witnessed a few unexplained events that I consider miracles."

"So have I," Steve confessed. "That's why I can't give up on Maggie. I refuse to accept that the hand of God would take such an incredible person from this earth that is loved so much and given so much to others in her work and her life. I have to believe in miracles. I need to find a way to…to find one." He narrowed his eyes, looking at him questionably. "How do I do that?"

Father Kenai stared at the intent expression on Steve's face, knowing he was asking him that question because of his faith and leadership as a priest, but he had no answer for him. "I don't know, Steve."

His shoulders slouched, assuming he wasn't going to get the answer that easily, but was hoping that maybe God would speak to Father Kenai instead, kind of a makeshift interpreter.

The look of disappointment on his Steve's face became a look of desperation and then devastation. It moved father Kenai in a way that he began to doubt his own words of death and perhaps Steve was right, maybe there was a miracle out there just waiting to be found. He was a strong believer in his Christian faith but could not nor could he discredit the Hawaiian traditions of healing and faith in the island God's. He truly believed they existed just as much as the Son of God that he preached so often. "You know," Father Kenai began, "maybe this church isn't the one you should be seeking out."

Steve looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I speak of my God in my church, but I can't denounce others who believe with all of their hearts that their God is as just. I know you have faith in the islands as well as I do and growing up here has given you knowledge, you understand some of the cultures and beliefs." He shrugged as if his advice was a last resort. "Maybe you should try a Kahunas. A Hawaiian Healer."

Steve's face moved to disappointment again. "Those guys in the papers and local magazines are quacks."

"Not the ones that advertise their healing powers, but the ones that live in the hills among nature; the true Hawaiian healers, the ones that live on the North Shore of Niihau for example. They have traditions that go back generations. I've heard of native Hawaiians sending family members there when they've become ill instead of the western hospital treatment. Some have come away with little or no disease after treatment."

Steve nodded, recalling when he was younger hearing the same thing from friends that talked about such things. He never took it to heart being a teenager, he saw it only as a legend the same as some of the other Hawaiian stories that he'd been told. But maybe it wasn't legend after all, maybe this was his answer. "Do you know any of these healers personally, Father?"

"No, but I have a couple of parishioners that I might be able to reach out to and put you in contact with them."

His eyes lit up over that. "Ok. Thank you Father."

Father Kenai smiled, glad that he had been able to help.

Steve sat there patient for about fifteen seconds before he finally spoke up. "Can we do it now, Father?"

Father Kenai sat up, not expecting the favor to be simultaneous. "Oh, well, yes, I guess." He looked around the room, knowing he had at least thirty parishioners arriving in less than twenty minutes for the afternoon mass. He looked back at Steve's eager expression and could read his thoughts as if they were spoken out loud ' _why is he still sitting there, let's go!'_ He gently tapped him on the knee, "Let's go to my office."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve saw the black Camaro approaching and held his hand up, signaling Danny. The car pulled up to the curb as Steve bent over, opening the passenger door and got in.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked after getting the unusual phone call for the urgency to pick him up and then the odd place in which that was, at the nearby beach by Steve's house.

"Drive," Steve said, glancing over his shoulder, checking traffic as Danny continued to stare at him more confused than ever. Steve looked back over at him confused himself as to why the car was not moving. "Drive!"

"Where?!" Danny spouted off, "Where am I going?"

"The North Shore." He reached over and put on his seatbelt, glancing back at Danny who was still staring at him waiting for an explanation. "I'll tell you on the way, let's go." He felt his phone buzz in his pocket knowing it was Bridgette, ignoring her first two pleas of where he had disappeared to, but decided it wasn't fair to she nor Maggie that he leave them hanging, besides he wanted updates on Maggie's condition, wanting to get back if she turned for the worse. His journey was like a catch-22, he'd never forgive himself if he wasn't with her in the end, but then again he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't try and save her life any way he could.

He texted her back, _'I can't really explain right now, but I'm not running away from Maggie's illness, I'm trying to find a cure for it. Please understand why I left and tell Maggie that I love her more than anything in this world and that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. I'll be back as soon as I can. Is she doing all right?'_

Bridgette shook her head and sighed. She did understand but thought again that his place should be with Maggie. There was no cure. He was wasting precious time, but she wasn't about to tell him that, but if things became worse she would beg him to come back.

 _'She's resting now. I'll talk to her, but please come home if she begins a turn for the worse.'_

 _"Of course I will. Thank you for being there. I love her. I can't let her go without a fight. I just can't.'_

Bridgette didn't respond, there was no response to that.

"Where is he," Maggie asked anxiously. She sat up on the couch, clutching the blanket in her hands that was wrapped around her, looking in the direction of Bridgette's voice.

She read her his text, repeating it again twice at Maggie's request.

She settled back in the sofa, pulling the covers up to her chin. The migraine had settled with the Morphine that Bridgette had supplied but the pain in her heart over Steve's absence was still throbbing.

"Are you ok, Maggie? Do you want me to tell him to come home, that you need him?"

She wanted to say yes, only because she was scared, but she shook her head no, trusting him and knowing he truly was doing all that he could to save her and not just running away from her. He was beyond that. The night before had proved that to her.

"No," she whispered. "He needs to do this. I love him, and I trust him just as much as I love him. He needs to do this."

Bridgette sat down on the edge of the couch, taking her hand. "Ok, honey. If you feel the need to talk to him just tell me and we can call him."

Maggie nodded, closing her eyes and picturing him. He was the smartest person she had ever met. If there was anyone who could save her it was Steve. She wanted to believe, more for his sake than her own. She was ready if the end came, but it was breaking her heart that he wasn't, but she did trust him and was relying on that trust to keep her spirits up. She'd wait for him as long as she had to, or as long as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should have had you stop and get my truck," Steve said, reaching out and bracing his hand on the dashboard as the car hit another hole in the dirt road as they climbed the winding route up the hill. He looked sheepishly over at Danny, expecting some backlash over where he was taking him, but to his surprise there was no animosity.

"In hindsight," Danny replied, "that might have been a good idea, but I'm not sure your head was thinking about my car when you called me." He stepped on the brakes, going around a large dip in the road. "We'll get there."

After the story he had just heard on the way to the North Shore, he wasn't about to complain about a few bumps in the road. He'd get Steve wherever he needed to go, regardless of the obstacles.

They came around the corner of the bend and saw an old house that was made of wood and dried palm branches laid out on the roof. The humble structure didn't look livable to most, including Danny, but to Steve, he understood the naturalist in most Hawaiians, the need to live as their ancestors had. To him the establishment wasn't just a home it was a way of life that in a way he envied. He was without a doubt sure the inhabitants were happy and deeply content in the modest place they lived.

"Someone lives here?" Danny asked as the two men glanced at each other.

Steve shrugged, "This is where they told me to go. I can't imagine there being a neighborhood up her," he joked. "It's pretty secluded. I hope they don't mind people just dropping by unannounced."

Danny blew out a breath between his teeth, "Maybe we should have worn our badges."

They both got out and began to approach the house when an elderly Hawaiian woman that looked to be in her mid to late severities came out.

"Aloha," she said with a welcoming smile. Her long dark hair blew slightly in the breeze and she wore a flowered dress that flowed in the breeze as well.

"Aloha," Steve said as Danny trailed behind him, letting Steve do all the talking. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but I'm looking for Makai. Does he live here?"

She kept the smile having no concern for the unexpected visit, knowing why they were there without an explanation needed. "Please," she gestured toward the back of the house, "come this way. My husband is expecting you."

Steve and Danny glanced at each other, not knowing how they knew they were coming. It didn't look to be the sort of house that had electricity, let alone a phone, and they had lost cell service almost two miles back.

The front of the house at first glance looked shabby, but when you approached and took a good look, it was actually pretty sturdy and the path that led to the front door was laid out with black lava rocks, which are considered scared to most native Hawaiians.

Once inside they were both awestruck by the sheer beauty of their surroundings. The home opened up to the view of the Pacific Ocean that seemed even vaster from the hilltop domain. The skies were clear in front of them while a band of misfit clouds began to form over the lush green mountains that rose up behind them.

There was no big screen TV on the wall or traditional kitchen or family room to speak of. It was just one room that was decorated with what looked like memories of family members in pictures that flooded the walls. There was a sink with a small counter space and one bed in the opposite corner of the room. It was obvious to them as they went through the small space where most of the living was done, outside.

The yard spread-out and was lined with flowers and religious artifacts that were set up in certain places as a way to pray. It reminded Steve of Father Kenai's candle display that he frequented but this was much more elegant in his eyes, focused more toward the traditional altar where a person could talk to the Akua's and ask for forgiveness, or for thanks, or in his case, for healing.

An elderly man who was barren of clothes except for the white shorts that hung loosely on his hips stood up from kneeling on a palm branch mat. He had the traditional native tattoos on his upper biceps that continued up his shoulders and around to his chest and back.

Steve recognized a couple of his markings as Hawaiian religious tats that no one in their right mind being a true native would ever choose to put on their body unless they justly held a holy position in the culture. Those symbols alone gave him a sense that they were dealing with a man that was indeed holy.

His tanned skin was as smooth as his wife's, not showing the true weathered age of either of them that had effected most of their peers, but in reality it was clear they were both in their seventies, if not older, but living a natural way of life had served them both well.

"Aloha," the man greeted them, bowing to Steve first and then to Danny. Both men returned the gesture and same greeting, yet Steve's was more believable.

Makai focused on Steve, not even giving Danny a second glance. "The way of my people is strong in your presence. I feel your struggle with life and so you have come to me for guidance." He spoke as if it were a statement and not a question.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, his voice as humble as his attitude. "I'm here for my wife," he paused knowing in the culture husband and wives were one, "and for myself."

Makai nodded his understanding, "She is very ill? It concerns you that western medicine can not heal what afflicts her?"

Steve wasn't as astounded by that exact assessment as much as Danny was.

"Yes. I'm not here to beg and I don't expect to ask the Akua's for a favor without giving one back or sacrificing my way of life if that's what they want in order to heal her."

"The Akua's do not ask for such things from their people, they only ask that you respect their existence and the surroundings that they have generously provided." He moved his arm out, motioning to the ocean and adjacent mountains behind them. "Their needs are not complicated. You come here with respect for the culture, I can see that, and I know that whoever guided you here knows that as well. My name is not one that is used in haste by a friend or family member. They too saw your struggle and believe you are just in your search for help."

Steve felt his effort was beginning to show light, "So can you help me then? Will you help me?"

His wife came up next to them and took Danny by the arm. "You should come with me. I can attend to you while my husband tends to your friend."

He looked over at Steve as the woman began to guide him away without a yes or no answer.

"I can see you are hesitant in your love of our beautiful island," she continued, moving her hand down Danny's arm and clutched his hand with a disturbed expression on her face as she looked up at him in an unthreatening way, yet distraught. "Why do you hate it here so much?"

Steve smiled as Danny looked over his shoulder at him, his expression frightened and nervous over his newly appointed guidance counselor.

Danny reluctantly sat on the ground as Makai's wife laid out a bowl of fresh fruit in front of him. He didn't want to do anything disrespectful and to jeopardize Steve's chances with the man so he played along the best he could.

"Why do you live here if you hate it so much?" she asked, sitting across from him with her long dress flowed out around her.

"I don't hate it," he lied.

She glanced up at him and laughed, her eyes sparkling, challenging him. "You don't love it. You don't even like it, so there is only one other choice."

Danny chuckled at her, "Ok. I'm not fond of Hawaii but I don't hate it." He grinned playfully. "Not anymore at least."

She smiled, picking out a piece of mango still in the skin and handed it to him. "And why is that? What is there to be thankful for that has changed your mind?"

"My daughter."

Her eyes lit up, "You have a new Keiki?"

"No, she's fourteen. I moved here because her mother brought her here." He shrugged, "So I came too. But I came from New Jersey. I had to leave my family behind."

She glanced over her shoulder at Steve and Makai as they spoke down by the edge of the yard that looked out over the ocean. "He is not Ohana?"

"Steve? Yes, I guess so, but not by blood."

"You don't have to share blood to be Ohana."

Danny smiled and chuckled, "That's what Steve always says."

"He is here for his wife. You came with him, why?"

"Because he needed a ride," Danny huffed.

"But he called you, no one else," she commented, taking a bite of her mango.

Danny nodded, knowing if the tables were turned, Steve would be his first call as well. He glanced back over at the two men.

"Can you not see what he sees?" she continued on. "Hawaii is a way of life long before it was a way of vacationing. The people have adapted to change but have not forgotten their roots that are buried deep in the islands. Our love of family and nature is what has kept our traditions alive, even amongst the changes."

"You don't like people like me," Danny argued, "do you? I mean haole's."

She looked startled over that. "I do not judge the soul of a man simply because he is different than me. Some people come here and all they want to do is embrace the freedom from their hectic lives, until they return to them. Those people cannot be helped. They don't want to be." She reached over and touched his hand, "I think you love Hawaii more than you know. It has breathed life back into you even though you don't recognize it."

Danny smiled, wanting to amuse her. "How so?"

"You say you came here for your daughter?"

"Yes."

"You were not happy when you came here?"

Danny chuckled over that, "Hardly."

"But you stayed because your daughter was here and this is where she lives."

"Yes," he said again, wondering how much longer he had to sit there and pretend that what she was saying made a difference.

"But ask yourself, when she grows up and perhaps moves away from Hawaii, then what?"

Danny shrugged, "Then she goes and lives her life."

"And what about her Father? Do you think you will want to leave our island when there is no reason to stay?"  
He opened his mouth to say yes, but paused, taking in just a small notion of what it would be like to live on the mainland again. He closed his mouth and stared at her. His mind tossing that question around, picturing all the beautiful places he'd seen but most of all the people that he'd come to know over the years since he'd been there. They knew him just as much if not more than his actual family, and he knew them. He felt a sharp pain of loneliness strike him at the idea of leaving, never before taking it into consideration, until now. He was floored at this new revelation.

"I do," he replied, almost ashamed for being so stubborn about it. "I do love it here."

She knew she had opened his eyes, "You should learn to embrace your home that has embraced you. Hawaii has ways of healing the mind and body that can not be matched anywhere else." She nodded her head towards Steve, "He knows this, that's why he is here."

Danny looked at her, seeing her in a different light. Suddenly all the beliefs that Steve and Chin and Kono had been quoting to him over the years didn't seem like gibberish anymore. Who was he to doubt a culture that didn't force their beliefs on you, nor did they reject outsiders. True, some were hostile and angry but it was this gentle woman and her husband who were the true Hawaiians that lived the way of life that others perhaps wanted, but just weren't strong enough. He felt a respect for her the way he did Steve at times. They truly knew who they were and weren't afraid to voice it. She was right, that's why they were there, because Steve believed.

"Do you think your husband can help Maggie?" he asked sincerely.

"Maggie?" she asked, "his wife?"

"Yes. She has brain cancer and is dying." He felt a twinge in his heart over saying it, not just for himself but also for Steve and for Maggie.

She nodded, understanding now the underlying reason why they were there. "I'm sorry for him, and for you."

"She doesn't deserve to die," he said as tears welled in his eyes.

She reached over and touched him in a motherly way. "Makai can heal many people who are suffering in spirit. I hope he can. I see so much weariness in your brother. His struggles have been hard."

"He's not looking for a way to heal himself, he's looking for healing of Maggie."

She nodded again, "He needs a Kahuna with the gift of Lokani."

"Lokani?"

"Someone who can speak to the Akua's on his behalf through nature. I've seen what you call miracles, but to us it's called harmony with the Gods." She shrugged nonchalantly, "it can be done, but it takes a strong mind and spirit. My husband will decide if your brother is worthy."

They both glanced over in the direction of the two men as they stood looking out over the ocean, the conversation seemed to have come to halt.

Steve felt his palms beginning to sweat as he nervously rubbed his hands together, praying that this man would help him. He was certain that he could, it was just a matter of if he would. There was nothing else that he could say to him that would help his cause. It was up to Makai now.

After a couple of minutes but what seemed like hours to Steve, Makai finally turned to him.

"I can not help you."

A dread overcame Steve that about knocked him over. His first sullen thought was that if he did collapse, hopefully it would be over the cliff, ending this pain that he saw no end to. He tried to speak but his throat had squeezed shut making his words raspy. "I understand. Maybe I should have come sooner. I lost my Kapu way of life. I have no excuse for it. I'm not worthy of…of your gift. It's my fault for losing sight of what was important."

Makai saw the grief, but more than that he heard his words of regret and self-awareness not anger that proved to him that perhaps he did have the mana, or the healing energy that was felt in the soul of the islands. In mana all things are nature related by creative gifts from the Akuas, including the power to heal. He didn't have this gift to the extent that Steve needed, but knew someone who did.

He reached out and touched him on the arm, "I can not help you, but my sister can. She has the gift of Ho'opononpono. I've seen her heal the sick by laying hands on them. She lives on Niihau and won't come here. You have to go to her."

"I don't now that Maggie can travel there," he said feeling his joy of hope return and then the dread hit him again of not being able to get her there.

"It's not for her. It's for you."

He looked at him quizzically, "I don't understand, how will that help Maggie's illness?"

"You will take away the power to heal from my sister." He nodded with a smile of reassurance, "she has the gift."

He knew well of the forbidden island of Niihau and the native people who lived there. Only pure blood Hawaiian's were allowed to inhabit it and visitors were strictly forbidden unless invited. "Will she accept me?"

He nodded, "Yes, if I send you she will accept you."

"How do you know?" Steve asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't wasting precious time.

Makai stood up straight, making his point clear. "Because I have never sent anyone before unannounced. She will understand the seriousness of my wish."

Steve felt a chill run through him, but it wasn't the dreaded cold that he'd been experiencing over the past few months, it was a good feeling. A feeling of hope and possibly even more than that, he felt strongly that perhaps he'd found the answer that he'd been looking for to save Maggie. He didn't know what to expect but in his heart he felt he was on the right path, he just needed to get to Niihau as soon as possible before it was too late.


	26. Chapter 26

"Seriously Jeremy," Danny argued. His tone was a cross between annoyance and frustration. "Com'on, work with me here."

"I've got chartered guests today," he fired back. "What do you want me to say? I can't just drop everything and fly you and Steve over to Niihau."

"How many flights do you have scheduled today?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Two, but its four people each flight. That's over fifteen hundred bucks. I'm sorry but I just can't do it."

Danny glanced over his shoulder at Steve who was talking on his cell phone to Maggie. He looked back at Jeremy, "I'll pay you half and fix all your parking tickets as long as you live on the island."

Jeremy huffed, "I don't drive, I fly."

"You're being an asshole. We're poker buddies and you won't throw me this favor?"

"I'm trying to make a living here man. I've got bills to pay. I wouldn't ask you or Steve…"

"Ok, ok," Danny interrupted him, "I'll cover the whole cost of your charters and you can forget about the parking tickets." He glared at him, "I might even have HPD tail you for a couple of weeks and wait for you to screw up so I give you one."

Jeremy ignored the sarcasm. "I still can't do it." He turned and pointed toward a family standing by a gate waiting to board the helicopter. "My first charter is already here. It'll make me look bad if I cancel at the last minute. One bad Internet review can kill a business."

Danny looked over seeing a man and woman with two kids that looked about the ages of ten and twelve. "If I can get you out of this with raving reviews will you do it?"

Jeremy eyed him suspiciously, "What are you going to do, Danny?"

He smiled and patted his arm as he went by him toward the waiting family, "Don't worry about it, I got you covered. Go fire up your bird."

Steve walked away out of earshot of the two men, talking into his phone. "I love you. Please don't cry, Maggie."

"I'm scared Steve," she whimpered.

That about broke his heart, wanting to drop his phone and run all the way back to her, but instead he tried to explain. "I know baby, so am I, but I just can't give up yet. You have to trust me. Please, Maggie, I'm begging you, just trust me on this. I'm not running away and in some kind of denial. I'm looking for an answer…and I think…I hope, I might have found one." He felt his stomach ache over the anxiety that was engulfing him. He was on a mission to find her cure but if that didn't pan out he was also wasting precious time with her that he'd never be able to get back. He was torn in two different directions but kept on the course he was at because that one led to some kind of hope that didn't exist at home. Home right now only led to the end of a needle.

She heard the plea in his voice and did trust him, more than anyone ever in her entire life. She had to rely on that love and trust now to see her through the next phase of the disease they were going through. It hurt like hell and was just as lonely but she had to trust him and let him do what it was that he felt so strongly about. "Ok," she sniffed. "I love you."

He closed his eyes hearing the disappointment in her voice that was tearing his guts out. "Oh Maggie," he said painfully, craving to be near her at that moment, "I love you too. I honestly think more than you will ever know."

She did know, because her feelings went just as deep. "I do know. I'll be fine. I'll wait for you."

That lifted his spirits just enough. "You know I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I do."

He heard the engines of the helicopter stir as Jeremy turned them over. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over seeing Danny pointing with his thumb toward the passenger doors that were open for them.

"I gotta go," he said regrettably to her. There was a pause on the other end before she spoke.

"Steve?"

"What baby."

"You're the most important person in my life," her voice choked. "My faith in you is endless. I know you'll find what you're looking for. I just know it."

He smiled as he looked out over the ocean toward the direction of Niihau. "You know I will," he agreed confidently. "I'll see you soon."

He hung up, praying that he was doing the right thing.

She let the phone drop on the bed as fresh tears poured from her blinded eyes.

Bridgette stroked her hair in a motherly way, hearing most of the conversation, wondering how he could run off and leave her at time like this. "Maggie," she said sympathetically.

"It's ok," she whimpered, "he's doing the right thing."

"He should be here," she said angrily, not able to hide the frustration.

"No, he shouldn't. I trust him to do the right thing. If home is where he's supposed to be, then he'd be here. I trust him." Whatever he was searching for she didn't even care if it was something she could benefit from as long as it helped him in some way deal with what was happening. She loved him enough to let him go in search of his 'cure'.

Bridgette could feel her trembling, moving over onto the bed with her friend as she laid her head in her lap. "Are you in pain?" she asked, glancing over at the bottle of morphine on the table, counting the time back from her last dose.

"No," Maggie sniffed, picturing his face that had become her form of light since the blindness had taken effect. It was true, she had no physical pain, accept for the ache in her heart over her absent husband, and no pill was going to make it go away, only his touch could cure that.

Danny scooted over as Steve slid in next to him.

Jeremy got in the pilot's seat and glanced over his shoulder at the two men, "What did you say to the family?" he asked Danny.

Danny grinned proudly. "I flashed my badge and told them we needed your services to look for a lost kid up on the North Shore. I then told them that you'd refund their money and went on about how we offered to compensate you for your lost time but you wouldn't have it. I looked at the mom and told her that you said if kids were involved you couldn't take money for that. I swear I saw a tear in her eye."

Jeremy shook his head, "You were lying your ass off."

Steve looked over at him, "What are you talking about?"

Danny waved him off, focusing on Jeremy, "I bet my life you get a rave review on this."

Jeremy shook his head in disgust. "And you're my local police. Disgraceful." He held his hand out to him, palm up. "And I want payment up front."

Danny reached in his back pocket and took out his credit card and set it in Jeremy's hand. "Here, you can ring it up when we get back."

"What are you doing?" Steve asked reaching out for the card, but Danny deflected his hand.

"I got it! Don't worry about it."

"Danny!"  
"Shut up, will ya? Geez, just let it go. For once in your life just let me have my way!"

Steve put both hands up in defense. "Ok, ok, sorry. You have your way Danno."

"Thank you!" he replied sarcastically. "Now can we please get this private charter on the move, we're burning daylight."

Jeremy sneered at him. "Pushy client. And don't quote John Wayne, you're not man enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They followed the sunset toward the island of Niihau, landing just before the sun disappeared over the horizon.

They were greeted by two very large Hawaiian men that stood at the front of the helicopter before it even touched down, neither one wore a friendly smile.

Danny glanced around the seat in front of him and whistled, "Damn, those guys are huge and they don't look very happy that we're here." He looked over at Steve who was observing the same view and nudged him, "You go first."

Steve chuckled over that and opened the door next to him, taking out the letter from Makai in his back pocket as he climbed out. He walked up to the men as the blades winded down.

"You can't land here," one of the men said to him. "Turn around, get back in and take off."

"I've been invited," Steve said, handing them the letter.

The man eyed him suspiciously, knowing that invitations and arrivals were always known ahead of time. He took the letter and read the name it was meant for on the outer envelope and showed it to his partner. They both looked at each other and then at Steve.

"Who gave this to you?" the other large man asked.

"Makai."

They were both startled over that but tried not to show it, turning away from Steve and walking over to an older one-story building that Steve assumed was a makeshift terminal. He watched them converse momentarily with two other men, showing them the letter as they glanced over in his direction with the same amazed yet curious expressions.

Danny got out and went and stood next him. "So what's the verdict?" he asked, knowing the rules of the island.

"I don't know yet, but I think Makai holds some merit with these two."

Danny stepped back as the two men approached them again.

"Ok," one said to him. "We'll take you to Mahina, but when your business is done with her, then you leave."

Steve nodded in agreement. "That's my plan."

The other one looked him up and down, "Have you ever met with Mahina before?"

Steve shook his head, feeling a little weary over the way in which the question was asked. "No."

"Hmm," was his only reply, motioning with his head for the two of them to follow. "Come with us."

They waved at four other men who suddenly appeared with the two others in the building door and windows, gaping at the haole strangers who were there to see Mahina; all six men with the same wonderment in their expressions. Steve wasn't sure whether to be weary or nervous, Danny however felt both. It was obvious to Steve that the men they were with, as well as Mahina, pulled some weight in the community, otherwise he and Danny would have been interrogated and their unexpected visit decided upon by the others and more than likely denied.

Danny glanced over at Steve with an uneasy expression, whispering to him, "Seriously. Do the words volunteer for 'human sacrifice' mean anything to you?"

Steve huffed, "If it'll save Maggie's life, I'll volunteer." He began to follow the two men, not seeing Danny's uneasy expression both over the ride and that statement from him. He had been joking, but he was pretty sure Steve wasn't.

Steve and Danny both climbed in the back seat of the four-door truck while the two men got in the front. Jeremy stayed behind with his helicopter not wanting to, nor allowed to join.

"Do you know Mahina?" Steve asked.

"Yes, she's our Aunt."

"You're brothers?"

"Cousins."

Steve nodded seeing the resemblance in them, they very well could have been twins. He wasn't surprised that they were related to her as well. The island was small and most were related having lived there for generations. Even if you weren't related by blood, you were still related if you lived on the island. They were all Ohana.

"My name is Kai," the man in the passenger seat said, turning and holding his hand out to Steve first.

"Steve," he replied, accepting the gesture seeing his hand almost vanish in the oversize grip of Kai's. "This is Danny."

Danny reached out and shook hands with him next.

"This is Nohea. Don't let the meaning of his name fool ya," he smiled at his cousin who snickered at him.

"What's the meaning of his name?" Danny asked.

"Handsome. But it didn't pan out to well for ya, did it Nohea?" he laughed and moved away from the impending fist that reached across the seat and landed on the bicep of his cousin.

"Maybe not here," Nohea laughed, displaying a wide grin and pointing at it, "but it did here," he said, showing off his flexed bicep that would be impressive to anyone.

Steve glanced over at Danny who seemed more relaxed now, realizing the two men weren't going to use them as human sacrifices.

"How do you know Makai," Kai asked them.

"Friend of a friend," Steve replied.

"And so Makai was unable to help with your problem so he sent you to Mahina?"

"Yes."

Kai glanced at Nohea over that response, but was given a shrug for an answer.

"My Aunty Mahina is very private," Nohea said to him. "She doesn't see very many people, and especially Ha'oles."

"I understand," Steve said, being told by Makai that whatever happens with his sister is in complete confidence. Just because he was given permission to see her doesn't give him the same right to voice her name to anyone, ever. Steve understood the meaning but he also understood that it was more of a threat, not a physical one but a spiritual one. And that scared him more than a physical one.

They were both pretty sure that Steve got the logistics of the message, focusing on Danny next. "What are you here for?" Kai asked him.

"Support," Danny replied, holding both hands up, "and to keep my mouth shut."

Kai smiled at him, "You'd be smart to stick with that too, brah. My Aunty has many gifts that some may try to take advantage of. Nohea and I as well as the island of Niihau are very protective of her."

"You won't have to worry about us," Steve spoke for the both of them. "I'm just looking for help for my wife. If your Aunt can help her, then I'll be forever grateful and I'll become one the guarded ones."

Kai glanced over Nohea as the two men exchanged a pleased grin over that.

"I would ask about your wife, "Kai said, "but it's not my business. But if it is help you are seeking from my Aunty, then she'll provide it. I've never seen her turn anyone away and she knows how to heal that goes beyond the western knowledge. She has the gift."

Nohea looked at Steve in the rearview mirror, "She has the gift. You'll see. Don't be afraid, and do what she says no matter what."

Steve nodded to him, and then looked over at Danny whose uneasy expression had returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Mahina's home was quiet the rest of the way as the setting sun turned the island dark.

Steve's mind was consumed with the possibility of whether she could help him or not, praying to the Akua's for mercy. Danny on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off of Nohea nor Kai. They were intimidating to say the least, still not convinced that the human sacrifice theory wouldn't come into play to save Maggie's life. He glanced over at his partner and best friend, eyeing him suspiciously.

Steve noticed the penetrating stare and glanced over at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny replied, taking a second longer before turning away, and then leaned over, whispering to him. "You know I'm really sorry for all the shit that went down between you, me and Maggie, right?"

"What?" he asked confused, shaking his head over the untimely subject. ""Yes, I know. Why are you bringing that up now?"

Danny shrugged, "Just saying. In case you need a human sacrifice I don't want any hard feelings between us."

Steve chuckled, "You're pathetic you know that?"

He looked over at him and grinned playfully. "Just saying. I love ya man. Don't forget that."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Pathetic."

Danny opened his mouth to say something else when the truck stopped and Kai looked in the backseat.

"We're here." He focused on Danny. "You don't have business with Mahina. You stay with us."

Steve was sure there would be a backlash from Danny over that but was surprised when he agreed with no fuss. Instead Danny shocked him again, displaying that brotherhood that he'd grown to rely on in times like this.

"You're going to be ok?" Danny said to him confidently.

Steve nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine," he replied, but Danny caught the distress in his voice that maybe the other two hadn't. It made him very mindful of why they were there.

Steve glanced out the window at the humble domain that consisted of a cement home with a wooden door. The landscape was nothing to rave about, but it also reminded him of Makai's home in the front, wondering what lay behind it, hopeful that a cure for Maggie did. It was his last chance. There wouldn't be any others. If this weren't the answer he'd been looking for, then he'd be going home to her for the last time. His fear over that showed on his face.

"It'll be all right," Danny assured him again, only in a more tender voice, seeing the apprehension on his friend. "No matter what happens, Steve, it'll be all right."

He turned to him with a layer of tears forming in his eyes and nodded, appeasing his encouragement, but knowing deep down inside that if this didn't go to his advantage, then no, it wouldn't be all right. Nothing would ever be right with him again.

He got out and stood just outside the truck as Nohea slid his oversize body out of the driver's seat with him.

"Mahina is a gentle wahine." He put a hand on his shoulder. "She only wants the best for her people. She'll talk to you and if she sees you as one of her people, she'll help you. Do as she says, no matter what it is."

That was the second time he'd heard that, wondering what it was she would want him to do, or what she would do to him. It didn't matter he thought, he'd walk through fire if he had to.

"C'mon," Nohea said as he guided him up to the door, keeping a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Steve felt his insides begin to stir and his legs were unsteady. Never in his life had he had such a feeling of apprehension over the unknown, but he somehow walked with him up to the door as Nohea knocked on it.

They heard shuffling and then the creak of the rusted hinges as it opened.

The second he saw her all nerves, stress, fatigue and fear ceased to exist.

She was maybe five feet tall, give or take an inch, unable to see her feet under the excessively long and colorful sarong she wore, but if he had to guess, he'd say she were barefoot. Her long hair was jet black with strands of grey as it hung down, cascading over her shoulders and the white-laced top she wore. Her skin was wrinkled and showed the seventy some years that she'd been living on the island and working and playing in the sun, yet underneath it all Steve could tell right away that she had been beautiful when she was younger, in a way she still was. Her smile widened when she saw Nohea, making both of them mirror the gesture as if being unknowingly lured in by her presence that was charismatic at first glance. She reached her hand out to Nohea as he did the same, touching each other by grasping their wrists tenderly.

"Aloha, Nohea," she said, her voice mirroring the kind face.

"Aloha, Auntie." He bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she turned her head she made eye contact with Steve who was smiling graciously at her.

"Aloha," she said to him kindly, reaching her tanned, wrinkled hand out to him next.

"Aloha," he replied, taking it gently but was surprised by the firm grip she returned. "I'm Steve."

Her smile faded when she touched him, putting her other hand over top of the one she was holding, gently caressing it. "Kaumaha, kaumaha. So much pain, so much sorrow for such a young man," she said sympathetically, "Come inside," she invited, still holding his hand.

Steve looked over at Nohea in awe over her insight to his life.

He just smiled unaffected, knowing his aunts ability to read people.

Steve came inside the small home but it was not as impressive as Makai's. He should have known just by the fact that she lived on Niihau. They prided themselves on living the simple life and that's exactly how her home looked, yet it was warm and inviting. The second he walked inside he felt the Aloha that poured from her.

A shell lamp sat on a small table by a brown couch, dimly lighting the room. There was a rug under both of them that looked old but well kept. There was no TV, no stereo, not even a radio but there was a bookshelf crammed with both hard and soft covered books. He recognized a few but the variety was so great he couldn't narrow it down to one type of genre. She seemed to enjoy reading everything from Mysteries to Romance to Spiritual, surprised that there were more romance novels than spiritual ones. He noticed an open one lying on the couch but couldn't see the name, wondering just what type of books she was enjoying now.

She still held his hand, guiding him through the small house pass the hallway that had two doors and into the kitchen. There was a square table that had four chairs, an apartment size refrigerator freezer and an old white cast iron sink whose new faucet looked out of place in its surroundings that were old, but clean.

She set him down at the table and went to the stove, setting a teakettle on it and turning the flame on.

"Nohea," she said as he stood at the threshold between the kitchen and living area. She spoke to him in the native Hawaiian language.

Steve understood enough of the native tongue to know that she had asked him about a leg injury he had.

Nohea walked to her while responding, telling her it was all better and then gave her another kiss on the cheek, thanking her for healing him. He then gave her the letter that Makai had given Steve. She opened it and began to read as the two men waited silently in the room. There was no sound but the distant crashing of waves some hundred yards away as the tide rolled in and the humming from the gas stove as the flame heated the water.

Steve thought of Maggie as the woman read the letter from Makai, not knowing what it said since it had been sealed. Her life he felt was at the hands of the man who had written it and the woman who was reading it now. He watched Mahina intently for any kind of sign that she would grant her brother's wishes to help, or perhaps send him away because it didn't matter that he had been born on the islands, spoke the language and believed in the ways, he still looked haole. He held his breath as his body trembled nervously over the anticipation, finding comfort in images of Maggie that he'd stored away in his memory, using them now to help ease some of his anxiety over her decision that could literally change his life.

Mahina folded the letter back up and handed it back to Nohea and went to Steve, standing before him, and even though he sat, she was still only inches taller than he.

He looked up at her face as she studied him, looking deeply into his eyes as if searching for something, holding him suspended for that period of time in deep solitude, not speaking for a long time and then she put a gentle hand on his face.

"Tell me about your wahine," he heard her ask. "What does her life mean to you?"

He didn't try to hide anything from her at that moment, feeling his life's troubles begin to surface from the inside out over her inquiry about his wife. He'd never felt more vulnerable, weak or sober in his life. The weeks of turmoil began to show as he tried to find the words to describe Maggie. There were so many that he could go on for hours, but he chose the ones that came to his mind first, describing in one sentence what she meant to him.

"She's holds my soul," he replied, bending his head as the relentless tears sprang to life. Confessing it only intensified his constant fears of losing her. She had to help him. She had too. He looked back up at her as the pool of tears spilled out the sides of his eyes and ran down over the stubble on his cheeks. "Please," he begged, choking on the plea, "Please help me." He bent his head again and began to sob, unable to control the variety of emotions that were crashing down on him.

Mahina put a hand on his bent head and looked up toward the ceiling mouthing something incoherent, as if she were speaking to an apparition in the room.

He calmed instantly as a breath of air left his body without any course of action from himself, taking with it all his burdens of the past few weeks. He looked back up at her with dry eyes feeling in a daze as she rested a hand on his shoulder, speaking to Nohea.

"Go build a fire for me at Heiau."

Nohea stood still, staring at her with wide eyes as if what she had just said completely threw him off guard. "Aunty," he questioned, "are you sure?"

She glanced over at him and nodded, "Go now, Nohea."

He looked at Steve who continued to stare up at Mahina mesmerized, as if she were a precious gem that had just materialized before his eyes, holding the answer that he'd been so desperately searching for.

Nohea took a step back still reeling over her request and then turned and went to the door.

Danny and Kai stood by the truck as Nohea came outside. He made eye contact with his cousin as he came toward him, "We need to build a fire at Heiau," he said, seeing the same reaction from his cousin as he had only minutes before.

"Heiau?" he questioned, "Are you sure?"

"Aunty is requesting it."

Danny looked back and forth between them, feeling a chill run down his spine over their reaction. "What is that? What does that mean?"

Kia straightened his posture as if proud to tell him, "She has decided to help him. Heiau is the most sacred place on our island. Only the Kahunas are allowed to pray there for healing. No ones been there for a long time," he said with a raised eyebrow. "This is rare for a haole to be taken there for healing. I don't know what that letter said or what she saw in him but she's going to take him there for healing."

"This is very rare," Nohea repeated. "No one goes to Heiau. I've only been there once."

Danny felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, "What happens there?"

Kai and Nohea looked at each other but neither said a word.

"What?!" he asked again, his voice more stern. "Tell me!"

Nohea shrugged, "I don't know. I've never seen what happens there, but I've heard people talk who have been." He left it at that, which only made Danny's curiosity and nerves that much more on edge.

"What did he say to her?" Kai asked as they climbed back in the truck.

"Nothing. They never spoke a word," he said truthfully, not grasping that the healing ritual had already begun.

The verbal interaction between Steve and Mahina had been silent, yet they had understood each other perfectly clear. She had tested his native heritage with an ancient method of communication and was amazed over the clarity in which she could read him. He had the gift too she realized like so many other native Hawaiians who were either blood or born to the islands, he just didn't know it.

Danny went up to the open door and peered inside seeing Steve standing before the petite woman, staring down at her as she spoke to him, as if hanging on every word she said.

"Haole," Kai said to him, leaning out the window of the truck. "Let's go. You're with us, leave your friend to Aunty."

He took one more quick look at the two of them, wanting to yell inside and tell Steve that he was leaving, but had a feeling his announcement as well as his presence would be ignored, or simply not heard judging by the intensity of the conversation going on.

He'd never seen that look on Steve's face before. He tried to pin point the exact words to describe it as he got in the truck but only one strange and unorthodox word kept coming to mind, angelic. He was looking at the woman with the same mystical and devoted expression that he'd seen in paintings when a poor soul was witnessing a spiritual vision.

It was precise because it was definitely not an expression he'd ever seen on Steven J McGarrett, wondering what it was the old woman had done or said to him to make him look that way. It made him all the more curious of this 'gift' that everyone claimed she had, picturing the expression on Steve's face again. He glanced back at the house as it disappeared into the darkness, the sun had just gone down and according to the beefy cousins and the odd display of what he had just witnessed in that house, he had a feeling it was going to be a very, very long night.


	27. Chapter 27

Mahina held Steve's hand as they followed the sandy trail over the grassy knoll to the Heiau where she had instructed Nohea and Kai to build the fire. She led him along in the darkness not stumbling or correcting a step, having walked the path hundreds of times both at night and in the day. She had a small satchel she carried over her head that hung across her chest, which held the items necessary for their ritual.

Steve felt a chill in the warm night air. There was a breeze coming off the ocean that blew the grass this way and that, drying the sweat that was building up on his face and body, feeling a lost trickle run down his back beneath his shirt. His heart beat rapidly as he stared at the bag hanging on her shoulder, not knowing where she was leading him to or what the next step would be to his unarranged visit. His head began to fill with a panic again that he was wasting time instead of being with Maggie. What if she died while he was away? Not being with her at the end would devastate him more than anything else. He looked out over the ocean seeing a glow that represented civilization, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

As if Mahina could sense his doubt she stopped abruptly and turned to him. Her voice was clear and unyielding, only speaking the native tongue to him now.

"Fear has no home where we are going. You must trust in your self and the aloha you have for your wahine." She squeezed his hand and began walking again, her small body pulling him along.

He looked down at her as he stumbled along, taking her words to heart. He had begged Maggie to trust in him and he wouldn't let her down; he'd take back with him the gift that Mahina had promised. He was the link that would tie the two women together, not sure how or in what capacity he would join them but knew he had to trust in himself as the old woman had said, but more than that he had to trust in Mahina and the place she was leading him to now.

He smelled the fire before he saw it as they came over a dune to an open beach that was no bigger than the one in his backyard.

The flames shot up about ten feet in the air taking up most of the small space. He stopped as she let go of his hand and bowed to the place as if asking permission to enter.

He did the same without being told and saw the pleased expression on her face for him doing so.

Her arms opened wide and she spoke to the area as if a group of people were gathered in front of her. "Praise be to the Akua's who allow us to live on their land and to the Kahunas who are blessed by the Akua's to cure the sick and to make well the soul." She bent her head again bowing to the fire.

Steve stood erect this time, not feeling he was worthy of that, knowing the word Kahunas meant healer.

He watched her walk to the fire and kneel down, taking the satchel from over her head. He went to join her when she held her hands up, motioning for him to stay where he was. He stopped and glanced around not seeing anyone except for the two of them, unaware of Danny, Kai and Nohea lying on their bellies on one of the dunes, hidden amongst the tall grass.

She took out a bottle that resembled an old wine cask complete with a cork top and set it in the sand and then removed a small bowl, holding it up with both hands, her eyes closed and her lips moved but no words came out. She reached back in the satchel and took out a cluster of deep red Ti leaves that were bound together with what looked like pearls. They wrapped around the stems holding the bunch in place.

She stood up, walking to the edge of the water. She waded out up to her knees and bent over, scooping up a handful of salt water from the surf and put it in the bowl, again words passed her lips but this time Steve swore he heard a small chant amongst the breeze and crashing of the waves. She dipped her hand in again, sprinkling more water and then turned and motioned for him to come closer.

He slowly made his way over to her past the fire until he was standing next to her in the water. She took ahold of his hand and dipped it under the water, imitating her previous motion and began the chant once again, using his cupped hand to pour the ocean water in the bowl.

He became enchanted over the song that she sang. Her voice was nothing like the one that had been speaking to him earlier. It was soft and angelic filling him with a peace that he hadn't felt in months, reminding him of happier days with Maggie when all was well. He didn't understand these words that she sung, but he felt the presence of something special that was happening. It was all around him now, in the breeze, in the water and in the warmth that came from the flames behind them.

She took his hand again and led him back up to where she had been kneeling, pulling him down with her into the sand.

"Do you have anything from this world of your wahine to offer to the Akuas?"

Steve glanced over at her and regrettably shook his head, cursing himself for not realizing the tradition of the offering. He had come with nothing, feeling he might have cursed himself for that grave error. In that moment he remembered something that he did have.

"Wait," he blurted out as she began to move on. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Pictures are not an offering," she said practically insulted over his naïve way of bringing the western culture into the ceremony.

"No," he said, pulling off the black case that held his phone. A small piece of paper napkin fell on the sand as he did so. He set aside the phone and case and picked it up, smoothing it out on his hand and showed it to her. "Will this work? It's from Maggie."

She glanced down and saw the writing on the napkin that read, "I love you" in pink crayon. Maggie had written it to him while they had lunch one day at a restaurant, seated next to a family with five kids. It was the first time they had discussed having children and even with the chaos sitting next to them, neither wavered from the idea. He had torn it off and saved it, considering it a changing point in his life.

She smiled up at him and took it, dropping it in the bowl. She reached in the fire and took out a stick and set the burning end in the bowl with the napkin, igniting the contents.

Steve gasped starting to reach for it, but stopped, watching it disappear into ash. It was gone in seconds and he felt a wave of disappointment over it, missing her more than ever at that second, feeling heartbroken over the keepsake that would have stayed with him for the rest of his life. It had sentimental value that couldn't be replaced, but then again he thought, neither could Maggie. If that represented what Mahina had been looking for as a gift to the Akua's for Maggie's life, then he'd gladly let it go for the cause.

She poured the liquid from the container into the bowl with the ash and bent her head, praying out loud, asking the Akua's to bless the contents. She brushed the sacred Ti leafs over the bowl, all the while chanting and singing as she swayed back and forth in front of the raging fire.

Steve closed his eyes and pictured Maggie kneeling next to him, bringing her into the ceremony with him, taking this moment to beg for her life, still not sure how he was going to bring the cure to her, perhaps the contents of the bowl was the answer, he thought hopeful; until the old woman's next demand was sternly voiced.

Mahina held the bowl out to him, "Drink," she ordered.

That sweet angelic voice was nowhere to be heard, on the contrary it was rough and raspy and her eyes stared up at him in a cold and demonic way that sent a shiver down his spine.

He hesitated only for a moment, overcoming the shock of the change in her character but did as he was told, putting the bowl up to his lips, taking in the warm contents that tasted bitter and charred with the mixture of ash.

He swallowed it down and handed the bowl back to her, but within in seconds of consuming the concoction he felt his insides begin to tighten like someone had reached inside his belly and was squeezing his stomach. He dropped the bowl in the sand, putting both hands over his lower abdomen and groaned, trying to breathe and fight off the horrible gut wrenching pain that was intensifying by the second.

"What…" he moaned, "what is that?" He looked at her but she held the same icy stare speaking in English, making sure he heard her loud and clear.

"You must sacrifice your life to the Akua's so your soul can become one with the islands again. The body can not be healed without healing the spirit first."

She was poising him, he thought dreadfully! She was killing him! Danny was right, it was a human sacrifice just like he'd predicted. That thought almost made him laugh if he wasn't in so much pain.

He fell over, bracing his hand in the sand, but the horrible discomfort overshadowed his strength as he collapsed on his side, coughing and gagging. There was no nausea only the burning sensation that was moving up his chest and down his legs. He used his feet to try and push away from her but the agonizing heat consuming him was crippling.

He was burning up as he stretched out on his back and pulled his shirt over his head but found no comfort or relief. He rolled on his other side, clenching his teeth and belly as his breathing came in quick short gasps. It was then that he saw Mahina leaning over him with the Ti leaves, chanting something that he couldn't understand but didn't try to either, too pre occupied with the eternal fire that had engulfed his whole body. He was dying! She was killing him!

Danny pushed himself up with both arms from his laying position. The shock of seeing Steve in so much pain was bad enough but then he heard the sounds coming from him over the crashing waves as he cried out in agony. "What the hell is she doing to him?! She poisoned him!"

Kai and Nohea each grabbed a shoulder and yanked him back down on the ground. He tried to struggle but the weight of the two men was no match for him.

"Get off me!" he struggled.

"There are sacrifices that have to be made to the Gods," Kai tried to explain the best he could. "He must leave this world and be reborn so his body is cleansed."

"Aunty will bring him back purified." Neither had seen it done before but had heard the stories many times. The pain they were witnessing was true to the tales.

"She's going to kill him," Danny growled, finally forgoing the useless struggling, watching the display on the beach again.

"She's going to save him and his wahine," Kai replied knowingly. "If you interrupt they both will die."

Danny looked over at him horrified over that statement, wondering what kind of barbaric place Steve had been led to.

Sweat oozed from every pore in Steve's body until he looked like he'd been dipped in the ocean. Sand stuck to his body as she rolled him over on his back. He panted and moaned wanting to curl up again but she held him firmly down by the shoulders as he dug the bottoms of his feet into the sand, wanting to get away from her and crawl into the cool water, but the strength from the small hands felt like goliaths compared to his ability to fight back. He wanted to beg her for mercy, not to let him die before he saw Maggie again, but he couldn't speak. The only sounds he could muster up were the agonizing moans and whimpers that came from deep within his body from the heat that was burning him up from the inside out.

Her hands began to knead his shoulders as she closed her eyes and commenced to chant again in a language that was foreign to him. He wasn't even sure if it was a language.

Her fingertips dug into his skin moving back and forth and then down over his chest and to the sides of his body, pushing and grinding the muscles and skin as if she were trying to move some foreign object inside his body to the center core.

"Call to her," Mahina demanded. "Say her name so that she may know you have left this world and will meet her in the next."

He looked at her with frightened eyes as his chest heaved and convulsions began to rake over his body. "Please." He begged her to make it stop. The relentless pressure on his body from her hands gave no source of comfort, on the contrary it hurt like hell as she prodded and dug into his skin.

"Call to her!"

He took in a breath and said her name between gasps. "Maggie," he whimpered.

"Let the Gods hear who you are dying for," she demanded again.

He pictured her lying in bed, sightless and afraid. He should have stayed with her. He feared now more than ever that he was going to die without her or she without him and that he wouldn't be able to say all the things he wanted to, or worse yet, that he wouldn't be able to hold her in those final moments. All the burning pain in his body focused now in one place, his heart. It felt like it was being torn in two as his head fell to the side and he called out her name, not because the old woman had demanded it, he cried out for his wife out of desperation and despair.

"Maggie!" he called out through tears of fear and heartache, begging her to wait for him. "Maggie," he whimpered quietly, feeling his eyes grow heavy as he succumbed to the poison.

His restless legs stopped moving as he calmed, just saying her name brought him the comfort he was searching for. Maggie was his salvation from all of life's torments and cruelty. She brought meaning to his life from the first second he laid eyes on her.

He looked up towards the sky as millions of stars glistened in the moonless night, still murmuring her name under his breath. He felt as though his body weighed nothing at all and at any second he would float away up into the vast, dark space above him. There was no fear and no more pain, which made him believe he was on the verge of death.

"Maggie." He didn't call out to her but only repeated the name, wanting it to be his last word spoken.

Mahina sat on her knees next to him and laid the Ti leaf down on his bare chest from neck to groin. "You will not die," she said to him knowingly. "You are experiencing the Mana that is the healing energy from our islands. All things nature is unified by a creative power from the gods. They have accepted your sacrifice. You must now seek out what it is they ask in return for the gift they had placed upon you."

Steve struggled to keep his eyes open as he looked up at her, trying to grasp what she was saying. What gift? he thought groggily. He was weak and on the verge of death. What possible gift had he received to pass on to his wife?

The gentleness returned to her as she laid a hand on his forehead and let it glide softly over his hair, "They will come to you when the time is right. The gods will speak to you in your dreams and then you will know. Do not disobey their demand. It will only bring a curse to you and your family."

He could barely comprehend her words through his haze, taking in the information but it was still unclear to him how all off this would help Maggie. He opened his mouth to speak as another wave of heat began to build in his body, fearing the same pain that had engulfed him earlier. He tensed and began to whimper over the expectation of it when Mahina touched him again.

"Let it come. There will be no more pain, only aloha for your wahine that you have died for."

He panted waiting for the horrible spasms to begin but after a few moments he began to believe she was right. He felt warm all over but it wasn't painful in the least, it was euphoric. His body relaxed as well as his mind as if everything suddenly became crystal clear to him at that second.

Mahina smiled down at the familiar childlike expression that she'd seen before on people that she had helped. He was experiencing the harmony between man, nature and the gods. Lokani was the building force of the ritual and one of the final stages that proved you were pure. She didn't have to ask him how he felt, she knew precisely the blissful feelings that were gathering inside of him, seeing the hypnotic state that Lokani could bring to the mind and body.

The potion she had given him was nothing more than Olena, a combination of natural herbs that grew on the islands that was used as a blood purifier, but combined in the right way and given to the right soul, they became the healing force for only a chosen few. She had given the mixture to others who had no reaction at all, proving to her and the gods that their request was not worthy or that their aloha was not pure enough. But this night she would remember fondly among her rituals. His aloha was true. He had the gift of life. She felt it moments after meeting him. Her brother was wise in sending him to her. The native gift she had as a Kahunas had been fulfilled once again, as tears came to her eyes.

He felt her arm slip under his neck but had no strength to help the cause as she lifted his head and slid her knee under it, resting him back down. He looked up at her as she began to speak to him. She had taken on an angelic form once again and he hung on her words as if they were the divine intervention spoken directly from the gods through her to him.

Danny watched from the shadows as she spoke to him, and just like in the house Steve listened intently. His body lay half naked in the sand with the blood red Ti leaf lying on his chest. The whole ritual had lasted no more than twenty minutes but it had been a trying one in his eyes. He had to refrain and be refrained by the cousins several times from running down and dragging Steve away from the cursed old woman before she killed him. His whole demeanor changed though when he saw something extraordinary happen in the fire. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He even went as far as glancing at the two men to see if they were witnessing the same thing and he wasn't just seeing things, but the expressions on their faces gave him his answer.

Mahina ran her hand over his hair once again, smiling down at him as tears fell out of the corners of his eyes and dripped on to her leg. "She is waiting for you," she said quietly while the fire behind them crackled as it slowly died out. "You know what to do."

Steve nodded his head never once taking his eyes away from hers. He spoke the native tongue that flowed with ease from him, repeating her words gracefully and exactly the way she had recited them to him.

She removed the Ti leaf from his body and looked up in the direction of the sandy dunes where the three men lay. "Kai, Nohea, come here."

All three looked startled not knowing that she knew they were hidden amongst the tall grass.

"Come!" she shouted again, scolding them for making her ask a second time.

All three reluctantly pushed themselves up off the ground. Danny was the most eager, wanting to go down and see Steve just to make sure he really was ok.

He came down the dune first, making eye contact with Mahina and then stopped in his tracks, not sure he was welcomed. The other two men went past him following the orders of their Aunt, still mesmerized over what they had all three encountered. Their respect for her talents had shot through the roof in the past half hour.

Mahina motioned with her hand and a nod of her head for Danny to come.

He too felt humbled being in her presence as he began to make his way closer to them.

Mahina looked up at her two nephews as they stood over she and Steve. "Help him up. Carefully," she ordered, standing up with the Ti leaf in her hand.

Steve's eyes followed her and then moved over to Kai and Nohea as if just noticing their presence for the first time. They each took an arm and got him to his feet, holding on to his biceps as he steadied himself.

"Take him down to the water," Mahina requested as she led the way.

Danny came up and stood in front of him, blocking their way.

"Steve," he said to him breathless from the entire ordeal, "are you…" he stopped midsentence getting a good look at him He took a step back, shocked over the hypnotic state that showed on his face. "Steve?"

His sleepy eyes slowly focused on Danny but he looked at him as if he were looking through him, not acknowledging the man in front him.

"Steve?" he asked again in a more rattled tone looking for some kind of recognition from him.

Mahina put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "We need to cleanse his body."

He turned sharply to her. "What did you do to him?! You drugged him! Look at him!" he pointed frantically at Steve, "He doesn't even know who I am, or where he is?"

"Danny," Steve replied, barely above a whisper his voice calm and steady.

He turned back to him, his eyes narrowing as the two men looked at each other with very different expressions. "Are you all right?" he asked him, still concerned over the dreamlike state of his partner.

Steve nodded, "I'm ok." A gentle smile arose on his lips as tears began to form in his eyes, his voice tender and meaningful. "I found my answer, Danny. Maggie's waiting for my help."

He walked past him being assisted by the two men, holding his gaze as he did as if telling him not to worry all was well.

Danny saw truth in Steve's eyes as he past him. He knew the 'answer' he was referring to was a cure for Maggie. He starred at him as they made their way down to the water. Their images becoming shadows as the darkness swallowed them up.

He didn't go down with them, but held back not sure he was welcomed or if his presence would somehow diminish what was trying to be accomplished. He turned and looked at the smoldering fire that had once been raging and pictured again the flames that had taken on the image of a woman. He questioned himself on whether it was really what he had seen or if it was a figment of his imagination, caught up in the significance of what was happening. If it hadn't been for Kai and Nohea witnessing it as well, he would have passed it on as nonsense, but he couldn't deny it and accepted the apparition and the testimony of his friend. Perhaps something did happen here tonight that was beyond his scope of reason. To deny it would be to deny Steve of his belief that he had found a cure, but worse than that it would be like closing the coffin lid on Maggie before that cure even had the chance to be administered.

He was a skeptic, he always had been but as he listened to the ancient chant of Mahina down by the water and watched as she brushed the Ti leaf over Steve's body, he let go of his skepticism and for once in his life opened his mind to the idea that maybe he was about to witness something that was greater than himself, in Hawaiian expressions, a ha'na mana, or in layman's terms, a miracle. Who was he to refute what Steve and the others believed in so strongly?

He was no one, he thought shamefully as he watched the cousins' dip Steve's perfectly erect body backwards in the surf and then bring him up again, clean and purified.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny got in the back of the helicopter while Jeremy fired up the motor.

Steve bent down on one knee and reached out, taking ahold of Mahina's hand, putting it against his lips and kissing it warmly. "Mahalo," he said sincerely.

She smiled down at him, resting a hand on his cheek, "You hold the gift, you always have. You just never had a reason in which to ask for its use." She squeezed his hand. "I can do nothing more for you. The rest lies in the hands of you and the Akua's. They will decide if our prayers tonight are worthy of your aloha to your wahine."

He nodded, understanding fully that Maggie still might die, but at least now he felt strongly that they had a fighting chance. She had to understand what needed to be done. She had to trust in him now more than she ever had. The love between them was what was going to bring the gift to reality and give her the life that he felt she deserved, that they both did.

Mahina took the bag from the ritual that was around her neck and put it around his. "The oil and the Ti leaf. They have been blessed; use them on her before you take her. Let the Akua's hear your plea, once, twice, three times. Make your prayer to the Akua's be known through the physical bond you share with your wahine. It is the purest form of love that can come from a man and woman."

He could still feel the lingering effects of the ritual that had taken place. His body was warm to the touch yet he didn't feel hot or uncomfortable, and beyond the warmth he felt a desire for Maggie that had never been so strong. It made his head swirl and he felt wonderfully delirious over the euphoric rush whenever he thought of her.

He rose up, kissing Mahina's hand once more before letting go. "Mahalo Kahuna, mahalo."

"Your mahalo, " she yelled to him over the sound of the helicopter blades hovering overhead as he backed away from her, "is that you or him," she motioned to Danny, "will never speak of this night again. To anyone."

Steve nodded his promise, showing in his stern expression that her secret was safe with him, and Danny.

He climbed up in the back and kept a visual of the old woman as both Kai and Nohea stood next to her, holding her small body steady as the wind from the helicopter blasted them while it rose off the ground. They looked fondly at each other until it turned and headed out over the dark ocean toward Oahu.

Steve sat back in his seat, staring out the window, thinking of Maggie and what had just taken place on Nihau. He closed his eyes and used this time to prepare himself for what lied ahead. He had no way of knowing her condition since he'd spoken to her earlier that day. The last he'd seen her she was blind and scared. He cringed over that memory. She had been so scared.

He felt now though he had done the right thing, trusting his instincts that had never failed him before. Maggie had to trust in him and he had to trust in Mahina and the Akua's to bring this nightmare to an end. It was his last bit of hope, there were no other answers out there and he wouldn't leave her again, no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

**My deepest apologies for the loooonnnngggg delay in posting. I blame summer… :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danny pulled up to Steve's driveway and parked. He glanced over at him in the passenger seat as he stared at the house. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the actual house he was staring at or if he was just staring off into space, his mind elsewhere. The expression he wore was void of emotion and the silence between them hadn't faltered since they left the forbidden island. They had spoken only briefly and that was only for Steve to remind him not speak of what had happened on Nihau.

He had started to tell him about the image in the flames, but then held back, deciding the time wasn't right, and by Steve's demeanor, he wasn't so sure that he'd have heard one word he'd said anyway. His concentration on the subject at hand, sure of which was Maggie, was unlike any that Danny had ever witnessed on him before. It was solitude. He didn't want to speak to anyone and it was also clear that he didn't want anyone to speak to him either.

Danny looked over at him as they sat in silence. "You ok?"

He passively reached over and put a hand on Steve's shoulder for comfort, but was shocked over the heat that was penetrating from his body.

"Holly shit!" he said, shifting in his seat to get a better look at him. "You're burning up! You ok?"

"I'm fine," Steve replied calmly, his eyes not wavering from the front door of the house.

Danny reached over and put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever like he'd do with Gracie.

Steve abruptly moved away out of his reach as far as he could in the small confined area of the Camaro. "What are you doing?" he snapped.

"You're hot as an oven. You sure you're ok?"

"Geez, Mom" Steve huffed, "I said I'm fine." He opened the car door and got out.

Danny followed as he got out on the other side. "You don't have to get all bent out of shape. You act like no ones ever checked your forehead before for a fever."

"Not my partner," Steve pointed out, giving Danny a side-glance that told him not to ever do that again.

"Sorry," he replied slightly annoyed, "It's just that some weird shit happened tonight and you haven't said a word in the past two hours and…"

He stopped midsentence as Steve froze just steps from the front door, the playful bantering and scolding was quickly diminished, replaced by a more serious and dark mood. Danny stopped as well and waited for his next move but when he didn't make one he came up and stood next to him, seeing the apprehension all over his friend in the form of fear on his face, knowing very well what was on his mind. "Hey," he said to him, "No matter what happens, it'll be ok. It will. I'll make sure of it." He thought his words sounded like a cliché`, but he also meant what he said.

"What if I'm too late?" His voice was weak, afraid that he'd walk through the door and find her already too far gone to be saved.

"What if you're not? I know what I saw tonight Steve."

He looked over at him, but not necessarily speaking to him but more at him. "What did you see Danny? What was it that you saw that would make you so sure that I'm not too late? What happened on that island has to remain between us. You know how important that is. Mahina told me that, more than once."

"I know," he stepped in front of him. "But I saw something with my own eyes that I can't dismiss or make excuses for. Whatever happened to you on that beach was for real. You know it," he shrugged, forgoing that skepticism once again, "so do I."

Steve smiled at him, knowing very well what had happened to him. He'd come away with a greater knowledge and respect for the place and the people he'd been born in to. He understood the gift that had been awoken in him and the power it held, but he also understood the importance of its secrecy. It was aroused for one person and one person only, his wife. He wasn't a miracle worker, he wasn't a chosen one by the Akua's as Mahina had explained; he was simply a man that was seeking help. He had proven his love for Maggie to them by willing to die for her and in turn for his sacrifice he was given the chance to save her. He thought of the ancient words that the old woman had revealed to him to use on Maggie. They weren't pleas for help like he'd been begging for in his prayers, but more like awareness of what was to be expected of him and of his wife and to hold true to those testimonies. Neither he nor Maggie would be gaining an edge in life any further than survival with the gift, and even if the Akua's never called upon him for payment, he would hold true to their existence and spend his life nurturing their presence.

He bent his head and whispered the chant the old woman had used on him and he in turn would use on Maggie when the time was right.

Danny watched with utter amazement as Steve transformed before his eyes. He didn't change so much physically except for the peaceful expression that replaced the troubled one, but the mood had changed, as well as the manner of his friend. The only way he could describe it if asked, was as if he had been hypnotized, awoken, and a single safe word could put him back under, Danny felt the odd language coming out of him now was that safe word.

Steve looked up feeling the heat begin to rise up in the core of his body and move through him. "Maggie," he mouthed her name and in that instant all his thoughts and knowledge of what needed to be done was crystal clear once again. He turned to Danny, "Take Bridgette home with you."

Danny nodded his response as he stared at him, almost wishful that whatever was happening to Steve, or whatever he was experiencing at that second would jump across and allow him the same peaceful feeling that shown in his friend's eyes. He had only experienced the ritual from the outside but had seen enough to know what was in the bag. They were the contents that the old woman had given him, he assumed to use on Maggie, which made him a little uneasy reflecting on the pain that Steve had gone through. He glanced down at the satchel as it hung over his shoulder. "What are you going to do to Maggie?"

Steve began to make his way to the front door, speaking in a voice that sounded unfamiliar to anyone that knew him well, stating his intentions.

"I'm going to make love to my wife."

Danny's eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung open over that remark and for just a split second he thought he was joking, but the tone of Steve's voice and the sober way in which it was spoken told him he was dead serious. It dawned on him just then that the remedy didn't lie in the contents of the bag around his neck; they were coming from Steve himself. He'd thought about it a lot on the helicopter ride back on how or in what capacity that Steve would use whatever he took away from the ritual on Maggie to cure her. He was sure it had to do with the contents of the bag, but now after his surprising confession it all made perfect sense. The little he did know about the Hawaiian culture he could fit in a baby jar, but one thing he did know for sure was that nature was the core to their existence, and there wasn't a more natural ritual that a husband and wife could share than sex.

"Holly shit," he murmured as Steve went through the front door, greeted by his not so friendly sister.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she scolded both of them, but her focus on Steve.

He ignored the obvious hostility and asked the question that had been worrying him for hours. "How is she?"

"How is she?!" Bridgette asked sarcastically and then lowered her voice, glancing up the stairs so as not to disturb a sleeping Maggie. "How do you think she is? She's scared! She's blind," her eyes filled with tears, "she's dying and you're nowhere to be found!"

Steve again ignored the anger and made his way to the stairs, looking up toward his bedroom.

Bridgette's scowl added a look of disbelief as she stared at his obvious ignorance of the day she had had trying to care for Maggie in his absence. "Do you hear me?"

"Bridge," Danny said, going to his sister's side and gently taking her by the elbow. "Get your purse and let's go."  
She shot him a dirty look as if what he had just said was just as bad as Steve ignoring her. "What?! Are you out of your mind? I'm not leaving her!"

Danny watched as Steve began to slowly climb the stairs, silently mouthing what Danny assumed was the mysterious chant once again. He firmly grasped her elbow and spoke between gritted teeth. "Let's go!"

She tried to pull away but before she could get her argument out, Danny leaned in to her and spoke firmly.

"For once in your life don't argue with every word that comes out of my mouth and just trust me on this! Let's go!"

She leaned back over his clearly agitated state of wanting to get out of there. She glanced up the stairs at Steve as he disappeared around the corner, heading for his room. "What is going on?!" she whispered angrily under her breath to her brother.

"I'll tell you on the way home," he replied, pulling her along to the front door. He told her that to get her out, but had no intention of telling her what had happened on Nihau, per his promise to Steve. He'd tell her the minimal and that was all she needed to know, for now. If by some miracle Maggie actually pulled through this ordeal then maybe, just maybe he'd fill her in on a little more, but not everything. He'd take what he saw in the fire to his grave, assured it was real and unable to describe that apparition anyway to someone who hadn't witnessed it with their own eyes. No one would fully believe otherwise, so why tempt fate and potentially bring a curse on Steve and Maggie because of it, or even himself, finding a new respect for the cultural he had been living amongst for years.

Steve opened the bedroom door and saw her on the bed sleeping, her arms curled around his pillow and a box of half emptied tissues lying scattered on the mattress and nightstand. She'd been crying, perhaps for him. That thought alone tore at his heart, but once again, he knew in his heart that he'd made the right decision by going.

He removed the debris from the bed and closed the door as the room became dark, the only light coming from the doors that led out to the lanai.

He lifted the satchel from around his neck and set it on the nightstand, pulling his shirt over his head next, letting it drop on the floor. His shorts followed, as well as his boxer briefs until he was completely naked.

He took the small bottle of blessed oil that Mahina had given him and the Ti leaf used in his ceremony from the bag, setting them on the nightstand. He bent one knee and set it on the mattress, leaning over and touching Maggie gently on the face with the back of his hand.

"Maggie," he whispered to her as she slowly came out of her slumber. "Maggie," he said again as her eyes came open, searching for him in her darkness.

"Steve?" she said almost breathless, touching the hand that rested on her face, hoping to hear his voice again to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm here."

Tears instantly erupted from her eyes, overwhelmed by both his presence and her dilemma. "Where have you been?"

He laid down on the bed with her, moving up close as her hand went up his arm, feeling for his shoulders as she flung herself around him, hugging him tightly as she cried. "You're here."

"I am."

She began to sob, clinging to him. "I…I waited for you. I waited…"

"Shhh, Maggie," he consoled her, stroking his hand over her hair. "It's alright now. Don't cry. Everything's going to be ok. I'm sorry I had to leave you," he whispered to her. "It won't happen again. I promise."

She slowly released him noticing then the heat coming from his body. "Your skin," she said troubled over it, "you're burning up. Are you sick? Are you hurt?!" She used her fingertips to feel over his body.

He took ahold of both of her hands in his and held them against his chest as they lie facing each other. "No. I'm fine."

"Where did you go?" she sniffed, finally feeling some sense of relief from her horrible ordeal throughout the day.

"I went to Nihau and saw a Kahuna, a healer," he explained. "Something happened to me Maggie. Something…special."

His voice, she thought, it sounded different, she couldn't put it into words but the tone was comforting, diminishing her fear. She felt more relaxed with every word he spoke, taking her with him under the spell of the healing.

"I need you to believe, Maggie."

"Believe what?" she asked, wishing more than ever that she could see his face.

"In me," he replied softly. "In us. I went searching for an answer tonight and I found it. I sacrificed my life in exchange for yours, and now I'm here to share with you the reward for that sacrifice. It's inside of me. Let me share it with you, Maggie."  
"Steve," she replied shocked over that revelation. "I don't understand."

"You will," he promised. "If its the will of the Gods, Maggie, tomorrow will be like a whole new life for us, but tonight you have to trust in me like you never have before."

He kissed her hands knowing what needed to happen for the ritual to be complete. It wasn't over yet, not until he could pass on to Maggie the gift that had been stimulated inside of him. Mahina had articulated the final piece of the ritual that needed to take place, not speaking of the deed as if it were some carnal act but spoke of the coupling of their bodies as husband and wife as a gift to the Akua's. Sexual relations between a man and woman in the Hawaiian culture demonstrated a deep form of respect to nature by experiencing the joy and blissful feelings that came from it. It wasn't something to be shameful of or to be frowned upon, it was a union between two people the way nature and the Gods had intended, and when two people found one another satisfying enough that they only wanted each other, then that was the ultimate compliment to the Akua's. In return they would protect the twosome if the bond were true. Steve's love for Maggie had been tested and blessed by the Akua's through Mahina. It was up to him now to bring the gift of life to Maggie by the copulation of their bodies and displaying their love for one another.

She didn't understand the foreign words that he began to speak to her, knowing it was some kind of Hawaiian language, but it was his voice that held her greatest fascination. It wooed her, making her feel dizzy with pleasure. Loosing her sight had given her an acute awareness of her other senses that she was experiencing but had yet to realize herself. She had been too caught up in the fear of her mortality and him being away for her to understand the improved characteristics of the other senses that had begun to take form in place of her sight.

He finished the first part of the chant and sat up on the bed, reaching for the oil and Ti leaf.

Maggie reached out for him, not wanting him to leave her when she realized then that he was naked, as her hands felt over his buttocks and thighs. "Steve?" She didn't understand what was happening.

"Let me take care of you, Maggie," he said, taking the bottom of her nightshirt and lifting it over her head.

She allowed him to do so, but began to tremble as he removed her panties as well and the unfamiliar chant began again. She was confused now, not understanding why or how he could want to make love.

She gasped as the oil spilled down her body from neck to pelvis. "What is that?" She went to reach her hand to touch it when she felt him grasp it and put it back up on the pillow by her head, never once refraining from the words that she could now recall where repeated in what seemed like four sentences, over and over again.

He lifted her legs up under the knees and spread them open, moving between them and then used both hands to rub the blessed oil over her body, repeating the phrase again and again in Hawaiian.

His touch was gentle as always, moving his slippery palms over her breasts and stomach, up her thighs and down to her toes. She began to feel erotic stirs from the results of his pampering and that along with his sensual voice began to relax her, causing her to fall deeper under his enchanting spell.

He felt the same feelings stir inside of him that had been reoccurring all night whenever he'd thought about her. Only this time he didn't have to think, he could see her, watch her, touch her. His want for her was a longing that went beyond flesh.

He moved up on her until they were face to face.

"Do you trust me, Maggie?" he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Yes, always," she replied in the same tone. She let out a sigh over the feel of him between her legs and the warmth of his body.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his body aching to be inside of her.

"Very much."

His lips brushed over hers, "Show me."

He kissed her at the same time he entered her, their bodies delighting over the sensation as they held each other tightly, reaping the wonderful benefits of what the other was capable of giving.

He felt intoxicated over the powerful emotions that engulfed him. The trancelike state returned as he made love to her, feeling his body heat up and his head swirl in the most pleasurable way. The remedy was there inside of him, ready to explore her body, taking with it the necessary nutrients that came from his love for her. Praying and hoping the Gods would bless him and her, releasing them from the hell they had been living in.

Maggie's insides were bursting with glorious sensations that had never been so strong. She used her hands to pull on his waist as she pushed in to him. The oil on her body began to heat up and spread the warmth all over from head to toe. He began the chant again only this time she repeated the words with him, not knowing what she was saying but the words meant something to her, making her deliriously happy as she said them.

He rose up looking down on the heavenly vision before him as he took her to new heights, seeing the blissfulness on her sweet face as she spoke the ancient chant back to him.

It was unbelievably powerful the force that was building between them. He lowered himself back down on her as his pace increased, feeling the destined explosion rising inside of him as it took over mind and body.

"Maggie," his voice trembled, the intensity of it rippled through him with agonizing strength, leaving him practically reduced to unconsciousness.

She gripped him firmly around the neck, digging her nails into his shoulders as her body shuddered from her climax, calling his name as his hold on her tightened.

They lay silent in the aftermath, neither letting go of the other, their emotions running higher than ever before.

He could feel her tears as they spilled from her sightless eyes. Her lips searching out his in the darkness as she clung to him, feeling safe in his arms as he kissed her, thanking her for trusting him, and for loving him.

He used what little strength he had left and pushed up, kneeling between her legs once again. He took the Ti leaf that had been used in the ceremony and laid it on her body.

Maggie felt perfectly at ease as she lay still on the bed with the leaf laying over her, basking in the aftermath of his performance, letting him do with her as he pleased. They'd made love countless times but never had he'd taken her to such heights as this one. She was blissfully delirious in her state of relaxation. Not experiencing any type of the fear nor pain that had been plaguing her for the past twenty-four hours. On the contrary, she wanted him again, and again, and again. The magical voice returned as he began to speak to her.

"E iho ana 'o luna, E pi'i ana 'o lalo. E ola mau ka honua, E ola nau ke ao lewa, Ikaika ko kakou 'uhane. Ho 'ola hou ke kanaka. Imua ka lahui na po'e kanaka a pau loa."

She didn't recognize the new verses that he spoke, but they affected her the same as the other. Her body felt weightless almost as if she might float off the bed. Her head tingled in the most pleasing way feeling a euphoric rush sweep over her as his hands caressed her body around the object laying over her and his voice filled her with a peace that was remarkably sensual. The honesty in his touch made her heart soar sending little shock waves throughout her body as a result. Gone were the intentions of ending her life because of the cancer. They weren't even a thought in her mind as she moaned pleasingly over her husband's attentiveness. Her love for him was endless. She opened her eyes seeing beyond the darkness to the image of him that was etched in her memory. She didn't have to physically see it to know he was beautiful and that whatever happened from this moment on, she was safe if she were near him.

He removed the Ti leaf and replaced it with his body, moving up on her again, repeating the new phrase again.

"E iho ana 'o luna, E pi'i ana 'o lalo, E ola mau ka honua. E ola nau ke ao lewa, Ikaika ko kakou 'uhane. Ho 'ola hou ke kanaka. Imua ka lahui na po'e kanaka a pau loa."

He kissed her lips as his want for her grew steadily. The need came from his love and was helped along by the sensuous touch of her hands on his body, stimulating him both mentally and physically.

"E iho ana 'o luna, E pi'i ana 'o lalo. E ola mau ka honua. E ola nau ke ao lewa. Ikaika ko kakou 'uhane. Ho 'ola hou ke kanaka. Imua ka lahui na po'e kanaka a pau loa."

"Tell me," Maggie whispered as she breathed in the words that were spoken only inches from her lips. "Share with me the words."

He slid a hand down her slickened body, feeling the softness that was warm under his touch, repeating the words in English translations the best he could.

"What is above is brought down. What is below is lifted up. Long life to the earth. Long life to the heavens. Our sprit remains strong. Restore life to the person. Let us all move forward together, as one wind."

He watched her face as he spoke them, seeing the transformation as they took on meaning to her as well. Her eyes softened and welled with tears as her fingers glided over his lips, feeling him saying them as he repeated the verses.

"I love you," Maggie sighed, her voice emulating what she was feeling inside for him as her hands moved over him, knowing then that her life was a part of the flesh that she was feeling. They were one entity that just happened to be living in two separate bodies. He'd fought for her, begged for her, and even had died for her.

She cupped the back of his neck, lifting her body up and taking him inside as she kissed him, long and deep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve came in the dimly lit bedroom carrying a tray of food for Maggie, setting it down on the nightstand before he leaned over the bed, touching her on the arm.

"I brought you something to eat."

She barely acknowledged him as she glanced up with her eyes in the direction of his voice.

"Maggie," he said softly but with a sense of urgency in his voice. "Please eat something. Please, for me."

She felt too weak to even move let alone eat. The night before had been like a blessing and a curse. They had shared something powerful in the intimacy, yet when she woke up that morning she was worse off than the day before.

Despite Steve's efforts to save her, the cancer he feared was progressing at a rate now that was pulling her down quickly.

She began to question her will to live and at what point should she surrender.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and scooted closer to her, "I'll help you sit up."

He slid his arm under her shoulders and lifted without any fuss or protest. She didn't have the energy to argue with him and didn't want to either. She sat up for him, hearing the worry in his voice as he tried so desperately as always to hide his true feelings, for her sake. But she could picture the sadness on him even if she couldn't see it, knowing it was there.

She laid her head against his chest as he held her with one hand and used the other to scoop up some mashed potatoes, figuring it would be the easiest thing for her to eat and the carbs might help give her some energy.

"Open up," he said softly, touching the spoon against her lips.

She did as she was asked taking in the food and swallowing it down as he touched her lips again for another bite. She hesitated but once again took a bite, and once again it was for his sake not hers.

"Take a drink," he said, holding the straw up to her mouth.

Instead she bent her head, falling into him as the tears erupted. It felt like a silly game to her. He was trying to keep a corpse alive, she thought miserably.

He set the cup down and put both arms around her, holding her close. He could sense the fear in her crying which only magnified his own, knowing she was hanging on by a thread, praying she wouldn't bring up the morbid subject that he'd been dreading since it was first proposed to him months before.

"Steve," she whimpered, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm sacred."

Those words about killed him. He bent his head down to hers, "Don't be scared, Maggie. I'm here. I won't leave you again," he consoled her as he gently rocked her. "I'm here with you, please don't be afraid."

"I don't want to die," she sobbed, pushing into him for comfort.

He felt his heart shatter over her grave confession. She'd always been so strong when it came to that subject, much stronger than he, but now she was crumbling before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to help her, no words to comfort her, all he could do was hold her and pray it wasn't today.

He cursed the gods for abandoning him, for making him feel so confident when he left Nihau, assured that he had found his answer, but now it seemed to have all been for nothing. She wasn't getting better, she was only getting worse.

He lay down on the bed with her, keeping her close.

"I love you, Maggie." He tried to fight back his own tears, but was losing the battle. "I'm so sorry I failed you. I tried to…" he lost his voice in the sorrow that engulfed him. He would have died for her, and believed at one point that he was, but never once during the ordeal did he regret his decision. He'd die for her right now if would ease her suffering, he loved her that much. But it was just a fantasy and this moment here, in his arms was his reality and it hurt, it was excruciatingly painful.

"Tell me a story," Maggie asked as she huddled close to him for comfort.

She hadn't requested that in a long time and he wasn't prepared for one, at least not a happy one that could pull her back from the sadness. He shook his head, trying to pull something out when all at once he came upon a thought and a story that was truly his own.

"Once upon on time," he began in a soothing voice, finding comfort in his tale, "there lived a man who thought he was successful in every way possible. He had a happy home in paradise, a good job and people who respected him. He was living the dream, or so he thought."

Maggie smiled, knowing he was talking about himself.

"And then one day," he continued, "he took a long trip across the ocean and then across a continent and landed in a city that was crowded, noisy and cold. It was different than where he came from, but the people were the same as home; kind, giving and warm." He bent his head and kissed the top of hers. "And the women were beautiful, mysterious and loving."

She seemed to relax so he continued on. "Then one night just when he was least expecting it, one woman came into his life from this strange new place and opened his eyes to a world that was nothing like he'd ever imagined," he smiled, recalling the feelings that came over him those first two weeks after they had met. "She captivated him. When she held his hand it made him feel special. When she kissed him it made his heart pound," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "when they made love for the first time it shattered the life that he thought was perfect and showed him what it truly meant to be happy."

Maggie felt tears again, only they weren't from fear or sadness, they were formed from the same memories that he was describing to her, recalling the joy she had felt while falling in love with him in those two weeks. It was the happiest, most wonderful time of her life.

"He somehow persuaded this beautiful woman to come back to paradise with him. She shared his home, his bed, his hopes, and gave him something that he was truly lacking but never knew, a life."

Maggie glided her hand over his chest. "And you made her very happy too."

He looked down at her, lifting her face up to his, seeing her closed eyes that had tears spilling out the sides of them, knowing he'd made her forget her ordeal, at least for the time being.

"I love you, Maggie." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, "I love you too."

He loosened his hold, yet still kept her intimately close to him, feeling her relax in his arms.

She fell asleep but he stayed where he was, keeping his promise of not leaving her. He rested his head on the propped up pillows with Maggie's head on his bicep and his other arm securely around her body. He stared out the lanai doors at the ocean beyond his yard, wondering where he went from here. The Ti leaf and oil from the night before lay on the nightstand next to the bed. He had nothing left to offer her except comfort and his endless love that he thought at one point could save them both, but now it was only an emotion that would eventually end up torturing him until he died.

The thought of going with her didn't seem so inconceivable anymore as tears of frustration; fear and hopelessness filled his eyes. He'd never once considered the thought of taking his own life, not even when he was in a situation where death could be painful and inevitable at the hands of the enemy, he always had the mind-strength and willpower to fight through it, but now, lying here with Maggie and seeing just a glimpse of what it was going to be like alone without her, he didn't find the thought so terrible anymore.

The fear over the loneliness that was waiting for him in his future was getting the better of him.

He felt weak and vulnerable but more than anything else incredibly sad. He looked down at her, seeing beyond the frailty that had become his wife to the vibrant, beautiful woman that had stole his heart, but it was blindsided by their fate that was going to leave him in shambles.

Maggie lay still listening to his breathing, knowing the sounds of her husband, having lain close to him every night. She wasn't afraid for herself but for him, knowing if the tables were turned she'd be a mess. She didn't pray for herself but for him, silently repeating the chant from the night before, begging the Akua's to bring him comfort when the time came that she couldn't anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny knocked on Steve's front door and let himself and Bridgette in.

He had tried to stop her from coming, but that plan was shot to hell within seconds of being spoken. He would have had to tie her down to keep her put, so he'd finally caved, understanding her love and friendship for Maggie was just as strong and maybe more so than his for Steve. They were each worried about the other in the same capacity.

They both came inside the quiet house.

Bridgette stood at the base of the stairs, knowing Maggie was up there, feeling the desire to run up but waited for Danny's 'ok' as he walked through the family room to the kitchen, seeing the backdoor open.

He stood at the threshold and she watched him go outside. She took a couple of steps closer in that direction and saw Steve sitting on the steps that led down to the yard.

Danny stepped outside, forgetting about Bridgette and focused 100% on his friend that sat motionless, staring straight ahead toward the water.

He stepped down and took the seat next to him when Steve turned and looked at him, surprised over his sudden appearance.

"Hey," he greeted him, glancing over his shoulder, seeing Bridgette standing at the door.

Her expression was a cross between worry and sympathy. Not hearing from either of them in the past twenty-four hours since they had left only made her assume the worse.

"When did you get here?" Steve asked.

"Just a couple of seconds ago," Danny replied. "You must not have heard me. You doing all right?" He couldn't quite get a read on him. He looked tired and his eyes were bloodshot not sure if that was from the fatigue or crying, or both, but other than that his mood seemed to be relatively good. "How did it go last night? Bridgette wanted to call all day but I told her to leave you guys be. I was getting worried though when we didn't hear from you."

Steve looked back out toward the water with a slight grin on his face, "It was a good night. I did everything Mahina told me to do but Maggie woke up worse off than ever this morning. She was in pain, weak and scared." His expression turned sad just having to recall it. It was the most trying time of his life. "I tried to comfort her but it didn't help. She wouldn't eat." He looked over at Danny, displaying clearly in his eyes the burden he felt from the weight of it all; "She didn't have the will to go on anymore. There was nothing I could do. She was so scared she just shook." He wiped away the fresh moisture with the collar of his shirt, glancing back out at the water. "I just wanted to make it stop. I wanted her to have some peace."

Danny looked painfully up at his sister.

Bridgette felt a chill run through her, having heard those words from Maggie the day he had disappeared, only they were spoken as a death wish, pleading with her to fulfill the deed when the time came that Steve didn't have the heart to do.

"What did you do?" she asked him accusingly, frightened that they had completed the undertaking out of desperation.

Steve smiled as fresh tears filled his eyes, "I gave her what she asked for." He looked at Danny's dazed expression and then over his shoulder at Bridgette's worried and angered one, knowing what they both were thinking.

"What did you do?!" Bridgette yelled as the reality and fear over loosing her friend began to sink in.

"Steve," Danny whispered, his voice barely audible over the shock of what he was telling him. "Oh God Steve."

"She didn't ask for that. She asked for…me," he confessed. His expression softening as the smile returned, remembering the way it felt to be with her that last time. It was indescribable. Unable to put it into words and not wanting to anyhow, it was between he and his wife and always would be. "We fell asleep afterward for a long time and when we woke up…" his smile broadened as he looked out toward the water again, motioning with his head to the beach. "The Akua's had blessed us after all."

Danny's confused expression followed his eyes as he glanced out in the direction Steve was staring at.

Bridgette gasped, covering her hands over her mouth out of shock and disbelief, ignoring her brother who rose to his feet with the same astounding reaction.

Steve stood up with them and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the handrail of the steps as Maggie came out the water, running up toward them. "She's beautiful, but she's also stubborn," he said laughing, yelling out to her as she came toward him. "If you went out any further I was about to go in after you."

Maggie laughed, "I said I wouldn't go far, but I had to go. It was so wonderful," she declared, her eyes sparkling over the pleasure from it. She kissed her husband as he wrapped the beach towel around her shoulders and then smiled brightly at the two people standing on the steps, both staring at her like she was a ghost that had just risen from the dead. In hindsight she kind of felt that way too.

"Hi," she said, standing at the base of the stairs.

Bridgette stared at Maggie in disbelief. The last time she had seen her she was blind, pale and practically bedridden, but the woman standing before her resembled none of that. It was like she'd been dipped in magical waters; gone was any trace of the horrible disease that had overtaken her friend. She'd been in the medical field long enough to have heard of miracle recoveries but had always been doubtful of the stories, assuming they were embellished as each person told the tale, but as she stood there staring at Maggie her beliefs in a higher power began to move her dramatically.

"Maggie," she said tearfully, making her way past her brother and down the steps.

"Don't question it," Maggie said as she moved toward her, "because I can't explain it to you."

They stood before each other as Bridgette reached up, putting both her hands on Maggie's face in a motherly way, feeling the warmth that had been cold and clammy the day before. She shook her head still amazed, "I won't ask how or…" she paused as the tears spilled out and down her cheeks, "or anything." She put her arms around her as the two women embraced each other tightly, both of them openly crying now over their good fortune.

Steve looked past the two of them and made eye contact with Danny who sat back down on the step, feeling his legs getting wobbly.

"You ok Danno," Steve asked him with a grin, understanding his reaction because he'd felt the same way when he'd woken up and saw her standing on the lanai looking out over the water only a few hours before. He'd had time to embrace the blessing that had taken place in his home, letting Danny soak in the reality of it as well.

Danny stared at him, thinking back to their time on Nihau and what had taken place, and more importantly what he had witnessed in the fire. The apparition that had appeared he now recognized as Maggie. It's what he believed with his whole heart and there wasn't one person on earth that could tell him otherwise.

"Just let it go, Danny," Steve said to him, almost visualizing the chaos inside his partner's head trying to come up with some sort of explanation, because what they were all witnessing at the moment was unexplainable.

Danny raised his hands up in defense to that plea, "It's gone." He let them drop to his sides shaking his head, "I was there," he confessed stubbornly. "I know what I saw." He looked at Maggie as she and Bridgette stood side by side with their arms around each other. "I saw you," he pointed at Maggie. "I saw you come out of that fire." He swallowed hard, confessing the apparition that not even Steve was aware of. "I know what I saw." He pointed at Steve next. "Him. I saw him dying, I did."

"Danny," Steve said in a way that was to remind him of the secrecy of the ritual.

"I know!" he said catching his breath, "I know! But…you were there." He looked at Maggie again. "He was willing to die for you without any hesitation." For the first time since the ordeal had begun, his emotions began to get the better of him. "I don't think you understand what he was willing to do for you."

"Danny," Steve said again, wanting him to stop but for different reasons now.

"Shut up!" he blasted him, "she needs to know what you did for her. What you went through." He focused on Maggie who smiled at his wild banter. "If you ever do anything to hurt him, I swear it." He eyed her angrily but the threat was anything but, "I'll…just don't do it."

"Oh, Danny," Maggie gushed, going to him and putting her arms around his neck. "I won't I promise. I'll be very, very good to him."

"Geez," Steve grumbled, "I feel like your little sister the way you're getting all protective and shit."

"Stop it," Maggie scolded Steve as she released the grip around Danny. "He's looking out for you." She faced Danny again. "I don't know exactly what happened that night, but I do know that I have an incredible sense of belonging now more than I ever did before, anywhere or anytime in my life. This place feels more than like a home," she paused trying to put into words the draw she felt now to the islands as a whole. "I feel safe here. I have no desire to ever leave." She glanced over at Steve who was beaming over his good fortune. "I don't ever want to move from here."

"No way," he responded.

"Ok, wait a minute," Bridgette chimed in. "I'm sorry. I mean…I understand, sort of, the whole Hawaiian cultural, natural remedy," she reached out and touched Maggie's arm, "and God bless them for it, but I'm a nurse. You're a nurse," she said to her, "yesterday you were…" she forwent naming off her symptoms of the tumor not feeling the need, "and now…look at you," she said shaking her head still in awe. "The only resemblance you have to that person lying in bed is your thinning hair. And I have to say," she huffed, "even that looks shinier. I mean come on! I don't want to be a downer here, but what is happening?"

"Bridgette," Maggie said, taking both of her hands as she stood before her. "I can't explain it. Sometimes there is no explanation, you just need to have faith, take the gift and not ask questions." She glanced over at Steve, "I just know that my husband refused to give up. He refused to give me up. That's all I need to know."

Bridgette saw the look between them and couldn't help but notice the sincerity and love that passed with it. She recalled Danny's minimal explanation as he hastily drug her from the house the night before, realizing that maybe she was witnessing something that didn't necessarily generate an explanation, or to go one further maybe it wasn't her place to ask. She squeezed Maggie's hands that she held and nodded, letting go the scientific questions that she'd relied on her whole career and decided as Maggie had said, to just accept the gift. No explanation needed. "You're right. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she smiled, quoting her Father.

"What does that even mean?" Danny blurted out. "Dad used to say that all the time and it makes no sense, unless you got a free horse. Which we did not, so how does that play in to character here?"

Steve rolled his eyes as Maggie and Bridgette looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't know what it means," Steve said as he put a hand on Maggie's back, caressing it, "but it reminds me that I'm hungrier than a horse. I want to take my wife and friends out to dinner. Where do you want to go?" he asked Maggie, looking at her tenderly. "You name it,"

"Pizza," she smiled at him. "I want pizza."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Pizza it is."


	29. Chapter 29

"Steve?" Maggie whispered in the dark.

A few seconds past before he responded. "What?"

"Go to sleep," she ordered, forgoing the quiet tone, feeling his breath on her neck and knowing he was wide awake.

"I'm trying."

"No you're not, otherwise you would be." She rolled over facing him, still in the comfort of his embrace. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he replied, but didn't convince her by a long shot.

"Don't lie to me."

He chuckled over her insightfulness. "Ok, ok, I admit, I'm a little wound up."

"Are you nervous about the MRI tomorrow?"

"Aren't you?"

"No," she said casually. "Not really. I feel good. I just can't wait to see the look on Dr. Vanu's face when he sees the results."

He smiled, pulling her in a little closer, feeding off of her confidence. "They'll want to write you up in medical journals. What are you going to tell them?"

"Nothing! My lips are sealed," she said kissing him.

"I keep waiting for you to ask me what happened that night on Nihau."

She had been thinking about it a lot, but hadn't asked, not sure she wanted to know, especially after Danny's comment that Steve had almost died for her. She just had to trust in him like he had asked her too. It had paid off. Here she was, feeling like her old self again. "I figured if it was something I needed to know, then you would have told me, so I'm leaving it at that."

He ran his fingertips over her arm that was wrapped around his neck. "The only thing you need to know about that night is that I went there for you. I begged for your life and my pleas were heard. I want to honor the Akua's for what they did, I hope you will too."

She nodded, "I will. I want to learn more about the islands and the culture. I feel a part of it now. I've never felt so much peace in my life. It's amazing."

He couldn't have been more pleased over her response. "You're amazing," he replied, rolling her over on her back.

She looked up at him tenderly, touching his face with her fingers, "You saved my life."

"No I didn't," he quickly pointed out. "You saved mine." He looked at her warmly "I thought I had it all; a nice house, a good job, money, security," he playfully rubbed his nose over hers, "and then I met you and realized what it was really like to live the dream. You make me happy, Maggie. I could lose all my material comforts tomorrow and I might be uncomfortable, but I'd still be happy. That I know for a fact."

She reached up giving him a kiss for his sincere honesty.

"Don't be afraid for tomorrow, Steve. It's just another day is all, another day we get to spend together."

She was right he thought gratefully, laying his head down on her shoulder as his fears melted away with every stroke of her hand through his hair.

"I love you so much, Maggie."

"I know," she whispered, cradling him in her arms as he peacefully drifted off to sleep, guided by her gentle touch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie squeezed Steve's hand as they walked out of the Hospital entrance and across the parking lot toward his truck. Neither said a word, lost in their own thoughts.

He undid the alarm with the keys still in his pocket as he reached for her door, opening it.

He couldn't help but recall this same scene not too far back after they had discovered the second tumor growing and the news that had devastated both of them.

They had stood in almost the same spot as he succumbed to the devastating news in a way that left him in shambles.

He looked over at her as she began to get in the truck and put his arm around her waist, pulling her in close.

Maggie giggled at his playfulness, and then joined the fun as he pushed her up against the side and kissed her like he never had before.

She lifted her foot and caressed his calf as her arms went around his neck, enjoying the romantic display, not caring where they were or who saw them. It was the happiest day of her life and she would bet her tumor free life that it was her husband's as well.

He broke from the kiss but remained intimately close to her as they both breathed heavily over the encounter, feeling that marital bliss overcome the both of them. The remarkable news of her recovery had stunned the doctors and nurses as expected but both Steve and Maggie remained calm amongst the pleasing chaos. They weren't surprised in the least.

"I want you," Maggie panted, looking into his blue eyes that held the same desire as her own. "Get me home, now," she begged, consuming his lips once again for a kiss that left him uncertain of his capabilities to drive.

He lifted her up into the truck and stood on the foot rail, leaning inside and kissing her again, hoping to get his fill until he could at least run around and get in the other side.

She could feel the wonderful swollenness of her lips from the kissing and her want for more. She impatiently watched him run around the front and open his door, grabbing the steering wheel as he pulled himself up into the cab, only to be met by her beautiful face as she leaned over and greeted him with yet another mind-blowing kiss.

They both began to laugh, having to forgo the make out session because of the giggling over their good fortune.

"Maybe we should just jump in the back," he joked, sliding his hand up her thigh and resting it just inside her short shorts.

"Ok," she agreed, "lets do it."

He raised an eyebrow at her willingness, taking it into consideration until a family and an older couple walked in front of the truck. He winced over missing the opportunity, sitting back in his seat.

"I'll drive fast," he said, starting the engine as Maggie giggled and scooted over close to him.

"Lights and siren?" she joked, but laughed when he reached over and flipped them both on, racing out of the parking as safely but as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridgette hugged Maggie just before she boarded her flight. Steve and Danny stood next to them having already given their hugs and kisses.

"I thought I would be leaving here feeling a whole lot different," Bridgette smiled, wiping her eyes.

Maggie laughed through her own tears, "I didn't think I'd be feeling anything."

They both busted up and hugged each other again.

"I miss you already," Maggie confessed.

"Me too," Bridgette sniffed. "Please plan on a trip home…" she caught herself midsentence, "I mean to New York, soon." She smiled at her and reached over touching Steve's arm. "I forget this is your home now. This is where you belong."

Maggie stepped back into him as his arm came around her waist. "Yes it is."

Bridgette lifted her phone and took a quick picture of them, "My new screen saver. The miracle and the miracle worker."

"What about me?" Danny blurted out. "You don't want a pic of your handsome brother?" he joked.

Bridgette smiled and stood next to him, holding up the phone, taking a selfie of the two of them. She turned and gave him another kiss, "I have to admit Danno, this trip has been like an eye opening experience for me in many ways. I forget sometimes what a decent guy you really are."

"Aw shucks, Sis," he grinned with a wink, "you're not so bad yourself."

They hugged once more before she reached over and gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again for being stubborn. I think it's your best quality."

He smiled back at her, "You're the only one that gets that," he joked.

Bridgette waved as she disappeared around the corner of the skyway.

Maggie looked at Steve with an overly sad face.

He stepped up and put his arm back around her," I can't have that look all day. What can I do to cheer you up?"

Maggie sighed heavily, resting her head on his shoulder as they began to make their way through the terminal, "Nothing. I'll be fine."

"I have to head back to work," Danny announced, breaking away as he went in a different direction toward his car. "I'll catch you guys later."

They both waved a hand as he departed.

"When do you have to go back to work?" she asked Steve.

"Soon, in the next few days. I think I'll wait until they clear up the case they're working on and then jump in on the next one."

"Hmmm," she sighed again, nuzzling closer to him. "I miss you already too."

He smiled, pulling her in closer as they casually walked out of the airport. "Let's make the most of these few days then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie looked over her shoulder away from the new stove that had been installed after the fire as Steve came down the steps and into the kitchen. He wore a pair of dark sweat pants and rubbed his hands over his face, wiping away the morning weariness.

"Good morning!" she sang out happily.

He couldn't help but smile brightly over her cheerfulness. "Good morning beautiful."

She leaned back allowing him to kiss her cheek as she flipped a piece of french toast in the pan. "Hungry?"

"Starved," he replied, giving her one more kiss before grabbing a clean coffee cup off the counter.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked as he filled his mug.

"Depends on you."

"Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe I should work on this kitchen, or," he grinned, "how about a hike, just a small one."

"Hmmm," Maggie playfully contemplated those two ideas tapping her finger against her cheek, "Let me see, stuck inside smelling paint fumes, or hiking outside smelling fresh air and my husband's sexy sweat….hmmm, I can't decide."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her with a grin, "I'm getting the idea you want out today."

"I say forget this kitchen, I'm up for a hike." She liked the idea not only because it sounded a lot better than painting but also she suddenly recalled a dream she had the night before where the two of them had gone hiking together. The timing seemed perfect. "Any place you want to go in particular?"

"Yes. There's this place I know of that's kind of off the beaten path. We can drive up and then hike the rest of the way through the trees. The top has a great view of the leeward side of the island."

Maggie flipped two pieces of toast on a plate for him. "The leeward side?" she questioned. "Is that this side or Lanikai said?"

"This side."

She walked the plate over to him. "That's odd." She set the food down in front of him.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I had a dream last night we went for a hike along this path in the forest and then we came out of the trees and we could see that whole side of the island."

Steve was about to take a bite when he stopped and looked at her peculiarly. "Wow, that's weird, I had a similar dream."

"You did?!" she asked surprised, thinking too that it was odd, but not really finding it that peculiar. "Great minds think alike."

He started to tell her about Mahina's tale of the Akua's possibly coming to him in a dream, but decided against it. They would come to 'him'; he recalled her saying, not the both of them. He too blew it off as nothing more than a coincidence. He tried to remember if he had mentioned hiking to her the day before, using that as an excuse for the two of them to be subconsciously thinking the same thing, but with all the delirious chaos over her healing the past couple of days, he couldn't recall if he had or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve reached his hand back as Maggie clasp on to it. He pulled her up the incline so she was standing next to him. They both admired the view that ran through the valley of lush green mountains and out to the vast pacific that ended at the horizon.

"It's beautiful!" she sighed, leaning back against him.

"This is home," he smiled, sliding his arm around her waist.

"I love it so much."

He kissed her cheek for that, always pleased to hear her say those words.

"How are you feeling," he asked, taking the bottle water from the side of his backpack and handing it to her.

"Good!" she replied, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I feel great." She took a drink and handed it back to him.

"I was thinking we could hike the service road up to the old surveillance tower. From up there you can see the North Shore. What do you think?" He took a quick swig from the bottle and secured it back in the slot of his pack.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Maggie agreed cheerfully. "Lead the way!"

Steve grinned happily over not only her approval but that she felt up to it. It had been two days since the doctor visit and five since his trip to Nihau and he was counting his blessings every second of each. He thought for sure he'd feel the lack of sleep from the night before from lying in bed and just staring at her as she slept, his mind flipping through the past year of his life and how it had changed so dramatically.

The extraordinary events that had taken place sometimes felt like a dream, wondering if the beauty lying next to him was just a figment of that dream, until he would lean over and kiss her, feeling the soft skin that reminded him that he was living his dream not sleepwalking through it like he had been pre Maggie.

They walked the narrow service road side by side as Steve pointed out trees and vegetation that were native to the islands. Maggie joked that he missed his calling of being a Service Ranger instead of a cop.

"No way," he laughed, "I'd get fired for slapping some idiot around the first time I saw em' defacing the landscape or carving their initials in a tree."

Maggie laughed, taking his hand as they strolled along the narrow road in the forest.

He glanced down at it and then up at her, always feeling proud and still a little shocked that she had chosen him. He stepped in front of her, blocking her path and pulled her in close, planting a kiss on her always-generous lips.

"What was that for," she giggled.

Steve shrugged as he turned and continued to walk, holding her hand behind him with both of his. "No reason. I just love my wife and my life."

Her face and body flushed over his statement that also left her feeling giddy inside. She felt the same way about him. "I love you too. You're my hero, do you know that?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, about to laugh over her silly declaration but it didn't play off that way once he saw the look on her face. He realized it wasn't a play on words, she meant it.

"I think you're delirious, Maggie."

She moved in front of him, blocking his path now. "I'm not delirious, I'm telling you straight out that you make me feel safe and secure in this life. Even when I thought I was going to die, if you were with me…" she paused, shaking her head still amazed over the comforting feelings he could instill in her. "I can't remember the last time I felt this way. I was alone for so long that I forgot what it felt like to know that someone truly loves me despite all my flaws."

His hand reached up and touched her face, "You have no flaws. What you see as imperfections, I see as endearing. I don't see myself as your hero, I see myself as this lucky schmuck who somehow mysteriously won over your heart. You love me, and that simple fact that I know to be true motivates me in ways that you haven't even witnessed yet. I feel like our lives are just on the brink of something incredible. I just don't know what it is."

He always had a way of putting things in perspective for her that made not only their life together but also their existence seem fascinating.

"See," she smiled at him, "my hero." She swear she could see him blush past the rolling of his eyes over her declaration once again, but ignored it with a kiss that showed him truly who he was to her.

They continued on still holding hands which Steve realized was quite a pleasurable thing, understanding now why couples did it and also realizing that it wasn't for everyone and the ones that did hold hands he didn't think were just doing it to exhibit some sort of public affection but more so the reason was that it simply felt good. He'd never verbally snubbed hand holding couples but had perceived them as clingy and over dependent on that other person, but deep down inside he was jealous of the physical affection and now after getting the rare gift of joining the elite club he saw it as neither of those two flaws, but rather gratifying, but more than that, it felt secure, filling him with that self confidence that only Maggie could instill in him.

He was about to show her once again his gratitude when she stopped on the edge of the road and was looking at something down the steep incline.

"Steve look!" she pointed, narrowing her eyes. "Oh my God, is that…" She let go of his hand and stepped over the edge, sliding on the wet ferns for a couple of feet before catching her balance and continuing on.

"Maggie!" he yelled, going over after her without giving it a second thought as to why or where she was headed. "Stop!"

"It's a car!" she shouted, sliding down on her backside using her hands as leverage as she made her way down to the wreck.

He sidestepped and had almost caught up with her when he saw the car, stopping in his tracks at the mangled mess. "Maggie, please stop!" he begged, not sure of the contents nor the stability of it.

The insistence in his voice made her halt. She looked over her shoulder as he came up behind her, taking her by the arm as if she might tumble forward.

"Wait here," he insisted.

She watched as he carefully made his way down, putting both hands on the driver's side door of what she could make out from the mangled mess was an older Honda Civic. She held her breath, hoping it was empty but knew instantly by his body language that it wasn't.

Steve could tell right away the older Hawaiian man and woman were dead the second he saw them, even with the exploded air bags. He pushed back away from the car and turned his head to the side. He swallowed hard and looked back over at Maggie, startled as she came down the rest of the way.

"Maggie, don't look."

She used his shoulders as a brace to stop the momentum as she came down. "Did you check for a pulse?" she asked, before even seeing the carnage.

"There's no need," he swallowed again.

She moved past him and glanced inside, wincing from the horrible display, but still reached inside.

"Maggie! What are you doing?"

"You forgot I'm a nurse. I've seen people survive worse."

She pushed away the air bag that had lost its purpose as a powdery substance misted up into the air. She touched the cold and clammy wrist of the older man first, knowing by the touch he was deceased. She did the same to the woman just to be sure before she reached her other hand back for Steve to grab onto and pull her back up away from the wreck.

She didn't have to verbalize her diagnose, he knew it before she did, but she had to be sure.

He moved her back a safe distance incase the ground gave way in front of the car and checked the back, moving the driver's side seat forward that had come loose from the impact.

"Oh no," he whispered mournfully. His voice letting out a whimpered cry as he backed away from the scene, visibly shaken over what he had seen.

"What is it?" Maggie asked, frightened over the heart-wrenching look on his face.

He took a breath and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Its…there's a car seat in the back."

Maggie gasped and looked beyond him to the broken backseat window. "Is there a baby in it?" she asked, feeling the air leave her body over the horrible thought.

"It's upside down, but I saw a leg," he wiped his face on the corner of his shirt, feeling sick over the vision of the dead child. "Maybe two years old."

"Oh no," Maggie cried, her eyes filling with tears. She went past him, having to see for sure, just like the others.

"Wait a second," Steve said, knowing what her motivation was. He took a deep breath and let it out, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see.

He moved in front of her and reached inside, getting a hold of the top of the car seat that was lying upside down, facing the floor of the backseat. He hesitated for just a second as Maggie held on to his shoulder, looking over it with a similar pained expression over what they were going to find.

He pulled back on the car seat and both were startled when they heard a whimper and then a muffled cry.

"Oh my God!" Maggie cried, moving over to the other side of him as he began to crawl inside the wreckage. "Be careful, Steve!" she warned as the car creaked from the extra weight on the slippery slope.

He could see the dark haired little girl facing the floor, pinned down by the passenger seat while her body still wrapped up in the straps of the child seat. Her head turned to the side as much as she could and started to cry harder.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm going to get you out of here," he promised, trying to console her with a gentle caress on her back not sure of her injuries. "Shhh, don't cry."

"Is she hurt?" Maggie asked, trying to make her way to the other side of the car to get a better view.

"I don't know, but she has a healthy cry," he chuckled, pleased over that as she wailed louder now, wanting out of her dilemma. "She's wrapped up in the straps from the car seat. Come get my knife from the backpack. It's in the front zipper part," he ordered, holding the seat back with his right hand and trying to calm her and check for broken bones with his left.

Maggie quickly made her way back over to him and unzipped the front pocket of his backpack, reaching inside and feeling for the pocketknife. She lifted the four-inch blade out from its shield and handed it to him over his shoulder, handle first.

"Here," she said, getting a glance inside at the little girl whose cries had subsided more so out of exhaustion rather than lack of anger and fear. "Do you need help? I can maybe crawl in on the other side and hold her head."

"No, I think I got it. She's moving her head back and forth so I don't think there's a neck injury. I don't feel anything broken. She's just pissed," he halfheartedly laughed as he slid a hand under her chest until he could cup her head with his palm and then slipped the knife under the straps in the back of the car seat and cut them with the sharp blade in one swift motion. He felt her weight on his arm and hand as she was freed from the encumbrance. "I got her!" he declared, moving the car seat out of the way, exposing her whole body into view. "Whew," Steve laughed, "she's ripe and in definite need of diaper change."

He dropped the knife on the seat as he lifted her up, using his other hand to brace her back and keep her still until Maggie could examine her and make sure there were no injuries that he couldn't see.

He carefully pulled her through the window as the crying resumed once again while her little arms flailed about trying to grasp on to something or someone for security.

"It's ok," Maggie cooed as she took her right hand, feeling the small fingers clasp tightly onto her. "She's got a good grip. Set her down over here."

Steve knelt down and carefully rolled her over still keeping her secure in his grasp.

Her long dark hair was a ratted mess and matted to her head from sweating. She blinked repeatedly as she stared up at the two strangers. Her right cheek was swollen and bruised but other than that Maggie couldn't find any other injuries that were visible as she felt over her small body.

"Give me some water," she said, wiping away the sweat and dirt from the child's forehead with her hand.

Steve wiggled out of his backpack and pulled out the water bottle and handed it to her.

Maggie cupped her head in her hand and put the bottle up to her lips as the little girl grasp onto it with both hands and tipped it back like a baby bottle spilling the liquid out into her mouth. She coughed and choked on the contents, resuming the crying as Maggie pulled it away from her lips and sat her up.

"Slow down sweetie," she said, trying once again with a firmer grip on the container. "She's really thirsty and I bet starving too. By the remains of the other two victims I think it's been at least two days since the accident."

"We need to get her to a hospital," Steve said as he stood up with his cell phone in his hand. "There's no signal here. We'll have to hike out with her." He knelt back down on one knee next to them. "Do you think she's ok enough if I carry her out of here?"

"I think so. I don't see any kind of injuries except for her cheek, but you never know what's going on inside. Her pulse is normal, a little high but you can only imagine what she's thinking."

He went back to the car, looking for the registration, hoping to get the identification of the deceased couple and spotted a diaper bag on the floor in the front seat between the woman's legs. He carefully reached in and took it out, filtering through it as he went back over to Maggie.

"Look what I found." He pulled out a small plastic container and shook some cheese fish crackers into his hand and squatted down next to the two of them, holding his hand out to the little girl.

She looked up at him starry eyed and then at the contents of his hand. A bright smile emerged on her face as she slapped her hand over top of the treat and scooped up a handful, shoving them into her mouth.

"Not so fast," Maggie laughed, giving her another drink.

She let out a small whine in disapproval as Steve pulled his hand away.

He quickly shook another smaller amount and held them out to her. She grabbed them in the same fashion, putting them in her mouth and chewing, reaching out for more before even swallowing down what she had.

"She is hungry," he declared, "poor thing." He gave her another handful and filtered through his backpack pulling out a granola bar and handing it to Maggie. "This will fill her up more."

She broke off a small chunk and gave it to her.

She chewed on the bar and reached her hand out, "Mo," she said with her mouth full. "More."

Maggie looked over her shoulder at Steve as they both smiled. He motioned with his head to the little girl. "You heard her, more."

She broke off another one and gave it to her. "What's your name?" she asked in a childlike tone.

She chewed and just stared at her not responding.

"How old are you? Two?" she asked, holding up two fingers, but once again the question went unanswered.

"I'm thinking maybe two," Steve guessed, "or almost?"

Maggie nodded, "Me too."

He set the diaper bag down next to them and took out a small pair of pants. "We should get her out of those wet clothes. She's going to have a serious diaper rash."

Maggie looked at him amusingly. "I didn't know you even knew what diaper rash was?"

He gave her an odd look, "Of course I do. I've read about it, never seen one, but I heard they were uncomfortable."

She took the pants from him, charmed over his answer. "Are there any diapers or wipes in there?"

He took out both and handed them to her. "Here." He pulled his shirt over his head and gave it to her too. "Lay her down on this."

Maggie smiled at his insightfulness and spread it out on the ground and picked up the little girl after giving her another piece of granola bar to keep her content and set her down on the shirt. She pulled her damp pants off as the stench from the full diaper hit them both.

"Whoa," Steve said, standing up. "Damn, that is stinky!"

The little girl laughed at his expression as she chewed on her food.

He was taken back by the sudden cheerfulness and leaned over Maggie's back, looking down at her with another silly grossed out face, hoping for the same sweet chuckle. "You are a stinky girl."

She laughed again, which made them both laugh.

"Isn't he silly?" Maggie cooed, tossing the full diaper aside and using the wipes to carefully clean her off.

"Popo," she blurted out, pointing at the car. "Nana."

Both of their cheerful expressions faded, knowing she was asking for the couple.

"I think those two might be her grandparents," Steve predicted, recognizing the slang words for grandma and grandpa.

"I think you're right. I wonder where the parents are? They've been up here for at least two days, maybe more and nothing about them in the news. No one has missed them?"

Steve shrugged, "Maybe they're on vacation off the island. I don't know, but we need to get her out of here and to a hospital and get some help down here to get them out."

Maggie fastened the fresh diaper on, "All done," she said leaning over her and smiling. "All clean now." She slipped the clean pair of pants on her and helped her sit up.

"Nana," she said again, pointing to the car.

"Nana and Popo are sleeping now," Maggie told her, hiding her sadness over the child's misfortune.

She stood her up and put Steve's shirt over her head.

He bent over and scooped up the little girl, setting her on his arm, holding out another handful of goldfish crackers, hoping to charm her so she wouldn't make a fuss once they began up the hill, leaving her family behind.

She scooped up the food and held onto his bare shoulder with one hand and fed herself the crackers with the other.

"Are you ready?" he asked Maggie.

She nodded, sadly glancing back at the car one more time before moving ahead of him to find the best path up the hill for the three of them.

Steve held her tightly as they began to climb up. She looked over his shoulder at the car and pointed once again, voicing her concern for the occupants.

"Nana, Popo," she declared, looking at Steve for some sort of reply, but when he didn't respond to her demand she began to squirm on his arm, reaching out with both arms now back toward the wreck, "Nana!" she squealed with fresh tears.

"It's ok sweetie." He tried to console her; hold her; and steady his climb up the slick embankment all at the same time as she began to cry harder. He became mindful of the dream he and Maggie both had the night before, wondering now if this wasn't just a coincidence, them stumbling upon the accident and the little girl. Perhaps this was exactly what Mahina had predicted could happen all along. It gave him a great sense of relief and pride knowing he had potentially fulfilled his duty to the Akua's. The more he thought about it the more he was convinced that he and Maggie both were led to this place the same as he was led to Mahina. It was meant to be. His payback was completed.

He comforted the terrified rant from the little girl as they made the last few steps and came up on the narrow road. He switched arms and turned her away from the view below as she howled her disapproval of being taken away from her grandparents, the only people she knew and relied on in her small world.


	30. Chapter 30

Steve opened his eyes and rolled over, scanning the dark bedroom for the faint cry that had awoken him. He reached over feeling the empty space next to him and held still waiting, but heard nothing but silence, not sure if it was Maggie that had made the sound or if he had dreamt it.

He did however become concerned for the whereabouts of his wife.

Maggie sat bent over the couch tying her shoe as he came down the stairs. She looked up at him and grimaced, "Did I wake you up? Sorry."

He shook his head, glancing at her attire, pleased to know that the crying must have been a dream. "Why are you dressed? It's two in the morning. Where are you going?"

She stood up and went to him. "I left you a note on the nightstand."

"A note," he asked queerly, "are you running away?" he joked, with a slight grin.

Maggie smiled, pleased he wasn't upset that she would be doing something so reckless in the middle of the night, but the urge to go was pulling her so strongly that she couldn't fight it. "I'm not running away, I'm going to the hospital to see Kalani." She watched for his reaction that became understandably clear as he sat down on the stairs.

"Ok," he sighed heavily, looking up at her. "Why?"

She shrugged; knowing he disapproved but also knew he wouldn't stop her. "I just woke up and felt the need to go." Her voice sounded unsure even to herself as she tried to explain her reasoning.

He reached out and took her hand, "Sit down for a sec," he requested, pulling her down as she sat willingly.

He continued to hold her hand as she sat next to him on the stairs. "I know you're worried about her, but it's really out of our hands now Maggie. She has family that will take care of her."

Maggie huffed, "Some family. Her Mother died of an overdose. Her Father's in prison in Arizona and has never even met her. Her Aunt hasn't seen her since she was born, and didn't even come to the hospital, she had to be coxed!" She pulled her hand away and stood up, "That's not a family. The family she had died in that car crash."

He stood up with her, "So what's the solution?" he asked raising his hands up. "I know what you're thinking, Maggie and you need to stop. We have no rights and no stake in that little girl."

"Kalani," she said stubbornly, "her name is Kalani! Why don't you call her that instead of always saying 'that little girl'?"

He ran his hand over his hair and walked past her into the kitchen, "What difference does it make! Jesus, Maggie she's not a puppy that we found abandoned, she's a child! What are we supposed to do just move her in and live happily ever after? You're dreaming. It doesn't work that way."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"It's not our responsibility! She has family."

"Her Aunt is on welfare and has three other kids, she has no chance. I can't believe you won't even consider it."

"Maggie," he chuckled out of frustration. "She's a kid! A child! A human being!" he yelled, trying to make her see the magnitude of what she was suggesting.

"Yes she is!" she fired back, hoping he'd realize the magnitude of the same words coming out of his mouth.

They both stood their ground staring back and forth at each other, neither wavering over their argument.

Steve closed his eyes and sighed heavily, hating any kind of negative confrontation with her. He just didn't have the will or the heart to fight with Maggie. He counted his blessings everyday that he could touch her and talk to her, yelling and fighting with her was not one of the blessings he counted.

"Maggie, please. I know the past week has been emotionally high for both of us." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I feel like you are acting on those emotions and aren't considering the life altering changes that this will bring."

"You're worried that she's not your flesh and blood, right? Because I know you want children, but just not this one."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That's a pretty low blow, don't you think?"

"I don't know Steve, I'm just trying to understand your reasoning behind shutting down this idea without even giving it a chance. That's not like you. At least not the man I know."

"Maybe I'm not ready for an instant family," he confessed.

"I'm sure she wasn't ready to be abandoned either," Maggie blurted out, going back into the other room and gathering her purse and keys, "and I'm pretty certain my Aunt and Uncle weren't ready for an instant family, nor your Aunt Deb, but they did what they had to do because it's not a puppy we are talking about," she went to the door and opened it, looking back at him, throwing his own words back at him before she walked out, "it's a kid! A child! A human being!"

He flinched as she slammed the door shut.

She stormed across the dark yard to her car and all at once stopped halfway there, suddenly feeling guilty over the temper tantrum, wanting to go back and apologize for her harsh tone. The discussion had escalated to a place she didn't want it to go. She loved him and fighting with him only made her insides ache.

"Maggie."

She turned and saw him standing not far behind her in his boxer briefs, but it was the look he wore on his face that caught her attention not that he was standing in the front yard half naked. He was torn over the argument as she was, or perhaps, she thought guiltily it was the harsh words she had said to him before she had walked out.

She had walked out on him, she thought biting her bottom lip as it began to quiver while tears filled her eyes.

Her anger had vanished as quickly as it had come on and he saw clearly the guilt she was wearing on her sleeve over the things she'd said, and he couldn't hide the shame he felt because she was right. They both had at one time in their lives faced the same devastation that little Kalani was. He just didn't realize it until Maggie so elegantly stepped up and slapped some sense into him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I have no right to force this on you, no matter…"

"No, you're right," he interrupted her plea for forgiveness, arguing for her position this time instead of against it. "She has no one in her corner to fight for her. I'm sorry I didn't see that. I should have."

Maggie went to him, "This is a huge deal and I don't think I was seeing the whole picture. I just feel so…" she couldn't explain her desire to follow through with the outcome of Kalani. "I don't know, Steve. I just feel like I'm responsible for her. I don't know why I feel so strongly about this."

He smiled, caressing the back of his hand over her cheek. "Because it's who you are as a person. It's why you're a nurse."

She smiled slightly but it went beyond that need. She'd dealt with homeless children in New York and even battered ones, but she'd never felt compelled to physically take one into her home before, not like this. But it had to be a two way street otherwise she'd be jeopardizing her relationship with Steve and that, she thought adamantly, was not going to happen. "I think I might have jumped the gun and gone off on that emotional high like you said."

He put his arms around her as she leaned into him. "Do you still want to go to the hospital to see her?" he leaned back so he could see her face.

She stared at the ground and shrugged just slightly. "I don't know."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Let me get some clothes on and I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" she asked smiling.

"About what," he teased, "getting clothes on, or the hospital?"

She playfully smacked his arm and giggled, "Ok, go get dressed." She knew all was well and loved him for the unwavering support that was always there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They came out of the elevator on the third floor and turned in the direction the arrow pointed for the Pediatric section of the hospital.

The Information desk was unattended, showing a sign letting anyone inquiring that they would be back at 7 am.

The halls were brightly lit but quiet and mostly vacant. They heard a laugh through a door as two orderlies spoke amongst themselves as they stocked a shelf.

Most of the doors to the rooms were closed or only slightly ajar. In the distance there was a child's cry coming from a room down past the main nursing area that they came upon.

Maggie stopped and went to the circular counter, glancing around, looking for someone to help inform them of Kalani's condition and if they would be able to get a peek at her.

Steve stood in the middle of the hallway, focused on the room down the way that held the crying child, hearing a familiarity in the sound of it.

It wasn't the familiar tone that he recognized at first from the car crash but the one that had awoken him from his sleep. He realized then they were one in the same as he began slowly making his way toward it, drawn to it the same as Maggie was to simply being there.

He knew it was Kalani before he even made it to the slightly opened door, pushing it with his hand and seeing a nurse holding her and trying her best to comfort the outburst that was inconsolable.

The nurse looked up startled over his appearance and annoyed at his intrusion. "Can I help you?"

Kalani sat on her hip with a small yellow blanket in her hands and streams of tears running down her face. The native Hawaiian complexion showed signs of a long term hysteria in blotches of red on her cheeks, her nose running as the nurse reached up with the tissue in her hand and wiped it.

The scene played on his emotions as strongly as if it were Maggie standing there crying, unable to walk away from it but then again not sure how to console it either.

Little did he know it was his simple presence that was all that was needed.

Kalani saw him through her tears and stopped crying as she blinked repeatedly, clearing the moisture from her eyes, not sure if the towering figure in the doorway was whom she thought. Once the identity had been established, the tears erupted again as well as the want for the other person that had invaded their privacy. She stretched her arms out and bellowed loudly for him to come and take her away from this stranger whom she was finding no peace or security whatsoever, knowing he held both.

"Sir!" the nurse said crossly, turning away as he came toward them.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," he said to her, smiling at the little girl as she whipped her body to the side, trying to get him back in to her line of sight.

"What's the matter Kalani, are you having a bad night sweetie?" He reached up and took one of the outstretched hands of the little girl as she practically crawled over the nurse's shoulder to get to him.

He gripped her under the armpits and lifted her up and away as the nurse released the hold, understanding now who he was.

Kalani held tight to her blanket in one hand and grabbed a handful of his shirt with the other as he embraced her against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder. Her small body trembled as the crying changed to short whimpers and gasps as she slowly came down from her ordeal, finding that comfort she had been begging for.

He walked over to the window, caressing her back and speaking softly to her as Maggie came in the room.

She'd seen him making his way down the hall and had called out for him in a loud whisper that had gone unheard, his immediate and unwavering attention had clearly been on the room where the sound of the crying was coming from. She followed after him, wondering what in the heck he was doing but once she made her way in and saw the display standing over by the window, she understood his magnet like attraction, smiling over the sight of the two of them.

The nurse looked over at her and smiled, holding her hands up. "The Calvary has arrived," she joked of Steve and his wonderful gift of calming the child.

He made eye contact with Maggie as a pleasing smile emerged on his lips. "She remembers me."

"I'll say," the nurse replied as she pulled another tissue from the box and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her and using it to clean Kalani's face and nose.

Maggie beamed at the proud expression on her husband's face over being the one that held the magic touch.

"What should I do?" he asked his wife.

Maggie touched him on the back as she stood next to him. "I think you're doing it."

He smiled over that, trying to look down at Kalani as she rested peacefully on his shoulder. Her eyes blinked as she looked at Maggie and then lifted her head, getting a better look at the familiar face, smiling as she laid her head back down, watching her intently.

"Do you feel better now?" Maggie cooed, rubbing her back. "He's a good hugger, isn't he?"

She lifted her head once again, only this time she looked directly at him with a pondering expression as if studying his face to the extent of an eighteen month old. He did the same, looking back at her, hooked on her dark brown eyes that were full of wonderment as she stared at him. Her little nose was rounded at the tip and her lips open as if she were about to speak. It lasted only moments but it was powerful to say the least for the two of them. She lay her head back down after getting her full and closed her eyes.

"Wow," Maggie replied, looking at him as his expression softened. "What do you think of that?"

He looked at his wife. "I think we should look into an adoption lawyer, see what our options are," he announced sincerely, having a profound feeling that he and Maggie were guided here to fulfill the calling of the Akua's which didn't stop at just finding Kalani in the forest like he had first thought. They wanted more from him, much more, not having one ounce of apprehension over his shocking declaration. That paternal instinct that he didn't even know existed suddenly rose up inside of him and took over any misconceptions he had about taking on this incredible task.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie looked at Steve's watch and then glanced at the closed door to the lawyer's office. "I wished he'd hurry up. I want to get to the hospital before Kalani's nap."

Steve smiled at her, reaching over and taking her hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this to someone else but, patience. He'll get to us and then hopefully soon, you'll be the one putting her down for a nap, everyday."

Maggie nodded, liking the sound of that, except the patience part. "Hopefully."

He squeezed her hand, feeling confident in the outcome of their endeavor, knowing from the bottom of his heart that it was meant to be, just as much as he and Maggie were. They were both there not by chance or coincidence, but by guidance. It was meant to be.

The door opened and a well dressed man waved them in. "Sorry for making you wait, Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett, please come inside."

A suit at the office was uncommon in Hawaii but Jeffrey Stewart felt a well-dressed man spoke volumes, not that he needed to dress well to get either clients nor his way in court, he was one of the top family lawyers in all of Hawaii.

Maggie held firm to Steve's hand for security and comfort as they walked past Jeffrey into the office.

The view from the fourteenth story office building looked out toward the ocean, but neither one of them noticed the spectacular display, both too preoccupied with the reason behind the visit.

"Please have a seat," he invited with his hand to the two leather chairs in front of his dark wood desk as he closed the doors and made his way around the other side to his chair. "Can I get you anything to drink, water, coffee?"

"No, thank you," they both declined.

"Have you had a chance to contact Talisha Kahale, Kalani's aunt," Maggie asked.

He sat down and pushed a button on his keyboard, waking up his computer whose monitor sat on the corner of his desk yet was still positioned in a way that was concealed by the occupants of the chairs. "Yes I have," he replied, using the mouse now to maneuver to where he wanted to go.

"And?" Maggie asked, becoming impatient.

He glanced over at her and sat back in his chair, but still in a professional erect position, with his hands folded in his lap. "Mrs. McGarrett…"

"Maggie," she interrupted.

"Maggie," he began again, not really taken back nor annoyed with her forwardness or impatience. His line of profession dealt with high emotions and he learned over time that outbursts weren't always directed at him personally but the tense situation. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting though, having done his research on both she and Steve before moving forward with the case. Bad news usually came later if the adoption or custody battle didn't go their way, but he felt strongly that they had little hope of even making it to a hearing. "The way I work is that I get to know my clients first. There's no point in moving forward and fighting a battle of adoption if the perspective parents do not meet the courts ideal perception in the eyes of the judge." He took in a deep breath before giving them his testimony, "I'm sorry to say but," he switched his attention back and forth to both of them, not wanting the blame to go one way, but in this situation it clearly was, "you do not qualify as good candidates for the adoption of Kalani Kahale. The courts will not allow it."

Steve felt a wave of nausea sweep over him, knowing it was because of him and his job. He glanced over at Maggie, whose expression showed every bit of the sadness she felt over the evaluation of their life.

"Maggie," Steve said, feeling sick, knowing this would break her heart. "I'm sorry." He looked back over at Jeffrey, "I'm a police officer. I work for the Governor of Hawaii. You would think that would have some leeway in the eyes of the court. You can't punish me for having a violent job! It doesn't come home with me!" His voice rising as the panic began to set in.

Maggie squeezed his hand, "It's not you, Steve" she muttered, keeping her eyes on the lawyer as his changed demeanor confirmed her speculation. "It's me. It's because of my illness, isn't it?" she asked him.

He didn't speak but nodded his answer.

"What?!" Steve blurted out, now coming to the defense of his wife. "That's crazy! And wrong! She's not sick anymore. We've been to the doctor and had an MRI. She's cured! Dr. Vanu," he said adamantly, leaning forward and tapping his index finger on the desk, "her doctor, Dr. Vanu. Talk to him, he'll confirm the diagnose."

"Steve," Maggie replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, guiding him back into the seat. "I don't think it matters." She looked back at Jeffrey, "Does it?

"No. They'll side with her family."

Maggie moved to the edge of her seat, "But Talisha's a single parent of three kids and on welfare. I'm not saying she is or would be a bad mother, but how can she take on another child? Steve and I could give Kalani a good home. She's comfortable with us. She doesn't know her aunt and seems to me the aunt isn't even attempting to know her."

"I understand that," he tried to explain, "and I understand that you found her and saved her life, but after speaking with the aunt I'm under the strong impression that she wants Kalani because it will increase her monthly income and also she will become the guardianship of the inheritance. Her parents, Kalani's grandparents willed everything to the child. There's not much there but it's a chunk of change."

"So," Steve shrugged irritably, "Talisha can have the inheritance. She doesn't want Kalani; she just wants the money. You're supposed to be the best, make the judge see that."

"Its not that easy Mr. McGarrett. You have more than just your wife's illness to deal with. Kalani is a native born and comes from a long generation of native Hawaiians. The aunt will argue that. The courts in Hawaii are very strict about Ohana, as you should know being in law enforcement. They'll side with the aunt just to keep the child's native heritage in tact."

"But we'll raise her Hawaiian," Maggie argued, "and teach her everything there is to know about her heritage. We have no desire to take that from her. My husband was born here. We live here. We'll never move away."

"It doesn't matter, Maggie," Steve sighed, "I still look haole and so do you."

"Unfortunately, yes you do," Jeffery agreed. "And I'm glad to know you're in remission, Maggie, but they will use your illness against you in court. I wish I could help you, but I feel like I'd be taking your money for nothing. The aunt has no criminal background. She has an established residence and works part time." He shook his head grimly, "You'll never win."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She doesn't want her," Maggie insisted of the aunt as she and Steve made their way down to Kalani's room. "She hasn't even come to see her but once since she's been here and who knows when the last time was before that."

"It doesn't mean we can't keep in contact with her," he suggested. "Maybe we can see her on the weekends and take her places."

"Maybe," she agreed, but deep down inside she felt that was a long shot at best. They both did.

They came in the nursery where she'd been residing since being admitted three days before. She had no visible injuries except the bruising on her face which was healing but the doctor wanted to keep her for a couple of days just to be sure nothing arose in the aftermath.

They both smiled at the presence of her as she slept in her crib. The aunt hadn't visited, but the two of them had spent every possible minute with her, tightening that bond that had already been established.

Steve reached over the bars of her crib and gently stroked her back. He'd only known her for a few days but felt a connection with her that was indescribable. Not sure where it came from or how he would shut it off if she were taken away. He felt another battle in his life was about to begin but didn't feel the fear or stress level as he did with Maggie's fight. He was sure this time he had the Akua's on his side. He looked over at Maggie who stood on the other side looking down at the child.

He could see the same loving expression on her beautiful face that he felt inside, feeling the responsibility as a man to bring her happiness, and now the same feelings carried over to Kalani. He'd fallen in love with her just as quickly as he had with Maggie.

"What if we go and see the Aunt," he suggested. "Give her what she wants and more."

Maggie looked over at him, "You mean pay her off?"

He shrugged, "Maybe she'll give her up."

"What should we offer her?"

He looked down at Kalani who began to stir, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Popo," she smiled, pushing herself up to greet him and then noticing Maggie, "Nana," she declared, pleased to see the both of them.

They looked across at each other in astonishment over her choice of words, establishing them as her new guardians.

"We give the aunt anything she wants," Steve announced, reaching down and lifting Kalani up. He couldn't have been more pleased with his new title.

"Anything!" Maggie agreed wholeheartedly, coming around the other side to hug the both of them.

Steve held Kalani with one arm and put the other around Maggie, shaking his head at the two women in his life who had both miraculously stolen his heart.

"Women," he joked, "I'm helpless for a pretty face."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Maggie stood outside the apartment door but could still hear the TV and the controversial talk show program that blasted from it through the flimsy door.

Maggie reached up and grabbed his wrist just before he knocked.

"Steve," she said as he looked over at her.

"What?" he replied, seeing an uneasy expression come across her face.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Once we go through that door we very well may come out with a child. We barely even talked about this and here we are. I just want to make sure that you are on board 100%. I love you no matter what." She took a hold of his hand she was holding with both of hers, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, you need to be doing this more for yourself than for me. Does that make sense?"

He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"Remember when we were sitting in the airport about to leave New York together," he began, "and you asked me if I was sure then too?"

Maggie nodded, remembering it well.

"I'm just as sure now about this with Kalani as I was then about you. Does that make sense?" he asked her back, not sure how he could lay it out for her any cleaner than that.

Maggie squeezed his hand. "It makes perfect sense and I have my answer loud and clear."

"Good," he replied, but now it was his turn to ask the question that applied to the both of them. "I guess the only other question we need to ask is if this is right for us to do in the first place? Are we doing the right thing by taking her away from her family, or are we just being arrogant in thinking we can provide a better home for her? Maybe her aunt will love her just as much and she'll thrive here?"

Maggie could see the apprehension he had over that question, feeling it herself now too, they had both been in similar situations when they were young, but before either of them could establish a reasonable conversation about the new issue at hand they heard a loud crash coming from inside the apartment and then the sound of a crying child and a man yelling.

The door rattled as Steve knocked on it. He pushed Maggie to the side out of harms way as the sound of a woman's voice was now heard screaming back as an argument irrupted inside.

He knocked again, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet and badge, wishing he had his gun on him. "Police!" he shouted. "Open the door!"

The yelling stopped as he heard footsteps approaching. The door opened and Kalani's Aunt Talisha stood there holding one of the crying babies on her hip. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him, recognizing him and then saw Maggie off to the side.

"What?" she said irritably, bouncing the baby trying to get him to settle down, "This isn't a good time."

"Is everything all right in there?" Steve asked, glancing past her at the Hawaiian man sitting at the kitchen table staring back at them. Another little boy who looked to be about five was on the couch staring at them as well. The floor of the family room was scattered with toys and clothes. The coffee table had dirty dishes pilled up on it and an ashtray that was filled with butts of cigarettes. The apartment smelled of smoke and soiled diapers, but he realized quickly though that the dirty diaper smell was coming from the crying baby on her hip.

"Everything's fine," she replied as if it was none of his business. "Why are you here?"

"I heard something crash," he said.

The man got up, raising his hands in the air defensively. "It wasn't me," he quickly responded, knowing he could go to jail for domestic abuse if any kind of physical threat was exposed, having seen it happen first hand many times to friends and family members. "She threw the bowl at me."

"Shut up!" Talisha said over her shoulder. "He's not here about that." She looked back at him and then over to Maggie. "Why are you here?"

The question of whether or not Kalani would be better off with them didn't exist anymore. He wouldn't leave her here. "We want to talk to you about Kalani."

"I told you this isn't a good time." She went to close the door on them when Steve put his hand up on it.

"Wait! We want to talk to you about giving her up."

A scowl came across her face as she looked at him, "Forget it."

"You can have all the inheritance," Maggie blurted out, "and more!"

That got her attention. "What do you mean, more?" she asked, opening the door back up again.

Maggie looked at Steve not sure if he was onboard with her sudden outburst but she felt a panic over leaving Kalani here and would be willing to give the woman anything she wanted to prevent that from happening.

He knew she felt the same as he did over the conditions of the home, and the prospect of leaving Kalani there just wasn't an option for him either.

"To be blunt," he said to Talisha, "we're willing to work with you financially if you would be willing to give up your rights to Kalani and let us raise her."

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, narrowing her eyes at him. "Financially how?"

He swore that he could see dollar signs pop up in her eyes that turned a greedy brown. "Let's talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie closed the door of the truck and glanced over at Steve as he climbed in the driver's side. "We did the right thing, right?" she asked him.

"Why do you say it like that?" he replied, feeling triumphant not guilty.

"We paid off Kalani's Aunt to give her up."

"We gave her options, she chose to give her up. She wanted the money not Kalani."

"I know that, but how do you think that will make Kalani feel when she grows up and finds that out, or worse yet that we paid for her?"  
Steve turned in his seat so he could see her. "I think, I hope that she will understand that we did it to protect her because the life she would have had with that," he pointed up at the apartment door, "and what we actually gave her was significant. She belongs with us. Talisha taking the money proves that. So my answer is yes, we did the right thing."

A smile slowly grew on Maggie's lips. "I think we did too."

"I'm glad to hear that," he laughed nervously, "because we are now the proud parents of a bouncing eighteen month old little girl."

She cupped her hands over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Oh my gosh."

Steve leaned over to her. "Tears of joy, right?" he smiled.

She nodded, pulling her hands away to kiss him. "Yes, tears of joy. I can't believe this is happening."

"I can," he chuckled, starting the engine.

"Really?" she said with a lifted eyebrow, "so you had this all planned out then?" she joked.

He shrugged, "Pretty much. Well not me exactly," he corrected, putting a hand on his chest. "The Akua's had it planned all along for the both of us." He looked over at Maggie, "I think I understand now why we were meant to be together, it's for Kalani, and in the process there was healing for you and for me. I have no other explanation for what's come about in our lives over the past year. Do you?"

"Coincidence?"

"What about the dreams?" he reminded her, "coincidence?"

She climbed on board with him at that second. "No, I guess not." He had finally come clean to her about his dreams and the most recent one, hearing Kalani crying for them the night they went to the hospital. She couldn't argue that and wouldn't. In the beginning she thought they were brought together to heal her, but she now began to realize it wasn't about the two of them at all, it was about Ohana. The creation and building of a family that started with a chance meeting in a grocery store six thousand miles away, but now she couldn't help but agree with her husband that it wasn't all about her, it was about them all.

"Steve?" she asked, pondering a question that she had yet dared to ask.

"What?"

"What happened on that island the night you left? We've never really talked about it. I've heard things from Danny and I'm fully aware of the state you were in when you came home," she smiled shyly, recalling the night of making love with the chants and oils that literally healed her from the inside out. "What happened to you?"

He paused and then turned the engine back off again, sitting back in his seat.

"There were a couple of things that happened to me that night. One, I came to the very conclusive fact," he looked over at her, "that I love you very much. And I don't mean that lightly Maggie. You are without a doubt the most important person that has ever been in my life, even more so than my parents. I feel strongly about that."

She reached across the seat and put a hand on his leg. "Me too. I feel the same way about you."

He put a hand over top of hers. "I know, that's why I was willing to do what I did for you."

"What did you do?"

"I went there knowing there was a good chance that I would have to sacrifice everything in my life for the power to heal you, and I didn't have one ounce of regret or a second thought about it. I remember walking from Mahina's house to the beach where she performed the ceremony with a conscience thought that I would do whatever it was she asked of me." He recalled the intensity of the pain in his body after drinking the concoction Mahina had given him. "A part of me died on that beach," he looked straight ahead out the windshield, recognizing a peace in his life that had never existed before, "not me physically, but me emotionally. I always thought I was fighting and protecting other people because it was who I was, but it wasn't, it was because of who I had become. The break up of my family had devastated me," he glanced over at her, "the same as you. It changed who we were. I think all this time I risked my life for other people because they were a brother, a sister, a father, a husband, they had family that counted on them, but when it came down to it, I never would have sacrificed my own life for anyone else without it being a choice that left me with no other choice," he looked into her eyes, feeling the powerful bond that held them together, "but I would for you Maggie, without even considering the choice. I mean that. I would. And I strongly feel in time that it will be the same with Kalani. I love you that much."

She felt weightless, suspended in the air by his unyielding gaze and powerful confession of words that lifted her up emotionally and spiritually.

She opened her door and got out, not bothering to look at his confused expression as she walked around to his side and opened his door, holding her hand out to him.

He smiled shyly and took it as she guided him out, not fully waiting until his feet were on the ground before she wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him.

The warmth and sincerity from it couldn't be mistaken as a formality; it was as genuine as her love for him, and his for her. He held her too in a way that spoke every word he had said loud and clear.

After a moment Maggie released him, putting her hands gently on his face, "We're going to be fine," she said to him, "we're going to have a wonderful and happy life together, filled with so much love and family that you're going to have to find new ways to describe the happiness." She knew it was what he wanted to hear, and what he needed to hear, feeling assured that the void in his life was now filled, by her, and soon by Kalani as well. It's what he had been searching for since that horrible day he had lost his family.

He nodded his full-fledged agreement, unable to speak at the moment, too overcome by her declaration, but she saw the gratitude and pleasure in his eyes just before he hugged her this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie came off the back porch and out to the yard, smiling at Steve and Kalani as they sat on the ground by the newly dug hole.

Steve used his gloved hands to scoop out the remaining dirt, preparing the site for the rose bush that Maggie had bought. Kalani sat next to him in a bright yellow bathing suit and her dark hair up in pigtails, holding a large serving spoon from the kitchen, legs spread apart and digging her own hole for no particular reason except to imitate him.

"Look at you two, working so hard. Are you helping Daddy?" she asked the little girl, who pointed at the person in reference with the spoon.

"Daddy," she declared.

"Yes, he is," Maggie said, bending over to him, "and isn't he a wonderful one?" she declared with a kiss on his lips.

Kalani leaned forward to him, puckering her lips, "Kiss, Daddy," she demanded, wanting to join in the physical expression that had become the norm for her since coming to live with them over a month before.

Steve leaned over and gave her what she asked for, a ritual that made him feel special whenever she demanded it. Taking what he could while she was still young, hearing from Danny that one day it would just cease to exist as the norm. He dreaded that day.

"How lucky am I," he said, "kisses from two beautiful girls."

"You're outnumbered in the female department," Maggie grinned.

Steve looked from her to Kalani who had returned to digging her small hole. "I think I can handle that. Even if I can't, I can handle that as well," he replied, reaching over and tickling her belly as she squirmed with laughter, catching her by the spoon hand just before she tipped backwards. "Whoa!" he laughed with her, "Steady now. Daddy won't do that again."

"Maybe you won't be outnumbered for long," Maggie said, looking down at him as he pulled handfuls of dirt from the hole.

"Are you planning on cloning me, or do you have your mind set on another kid?" He glanced up at her for just a second with a quick wink, before returning to his work.

Maggie said nothing, waiting for him to digest her words.

He looked back up at her again when there was no reply. Her mischievous smile enchanted him as he sat back on his heels, "What?" he chuckled, "what are you thinking?"

She put her hand over her lower belly, "I'm not thinking anything. I am however feeling something. Something growing."

The smile faded from his face and was replaced with shock and wonderment. "Are you…" he let out a breath feeling his heart rate accelerate. "Are you pregnant?"

Her face glowed from the sheer pleasure of being able to tell him as she nodded her reply.

He quickly slid the gloves off as he rose up. "Are you sure?!" his voice revealing the excitement that was engulfing him.

"Yes. I just took a test. I was going to surprise you later but I couldn't wait to tell you," she chuckled.

He stood before her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with the same form of excitement and joy. "Maggie," he whispered, overcome by the happiness which would fill their lives that she had described to him that was so powerful it had no name.

She put her hands on his shoulders; feeling that she needed to steady him, pleased beyond words over his reaction. "We're going to have a baby. Hopefully a boy?"

He shook his head, wiping away the moisture in his eyes that had begun to build. "Boy, girl, I don't care. We're going to have a baby," he said with a laugh as another wave of bliss overcame him from just saying it out loud. He put his arms around her as they hugged each other over their impending bundle of joy. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She leaned back with her hands on his shoulders, "I told you everything was going to be ok."

They felt Kalani's hands on their legs as she stood up, "Up, Momma," she asked as Steve bent over and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her cheek as well.

"Momma's going to have a baby!" he said to her, putting a hand on Maggie's stomach. "The baby is growing right there."

"Baby," Kalani blurted out, looking down where his hand was. "Momma baby."

"That's right," Maggie said, kissing her as well. She looked back at her husband, "If you count back the days it could have very well happened on that night you went to Niihau."

He slid an arm around her waist, returning the loving smile over that idea. "I like that thought." He looked at his daughter and then to his wife. "We've been blessed, Maggie," he said, not needing to remind her, she was well aware.

She moved closer to him, "I know you want to think it was because of the both of us, but I give you all the credit. You saved my life. You saved Kalani's life, and in turn, we're going to reward you everyday of yours," she said with a kiss. "I love you."

That was all the reward he needed, giving it right back to her.

"I love you," he said to her, "both of you," he extended it to his daughter, and then smiled brighter at the new found joy growing inside of Maggie, "all of you."

And of course… _They lived happily ever after… :)_

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read and for the wonderful reviews that were very much appreciated! Aloha!_**


End file.
